


Wild Thing

by kjsx2



Series: Wild [1]
Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, canwnt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 110
Words: 292,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjsx2/pseuds/kjsx2
Summary: Kasey is a single Mom. Kasey decides to join her colleges' soccer team and soon becomes a star. What will she do when she meets her biggest crush and sparks begin to fly? Will, she run away or choose to embrace the feelings and gain so much more than she ever thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep  
Kasey turned over and located her phone hitting the screen to stop the annoying sound. She laid back in bed and did her usual scroll through social media sites. Once satisfied that she was up to date on the latest news and soccer scores, she decided it was time to get up.

She walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She looked up and smiled when she saw the stickers surrounding the outside edge of the mirror. Her daughter absolutely loved butterflies.

Kasey finished up in the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, but not before checking that her 8-year-old Kylie was still asleep in her bed.

Once she has made herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel she prepared and packed a lunch for both her and Kylie. Looking at the clock, she realized that she had just enough time to grab a quick shower before it was time to wake up Kylie for her first day of school. Kylies’ dad James had bolted shortly after finding out that Kasey was expecting and had not been heard from since.

Kasey walked into her bedroom and picked out some clothes to wear and set them out on the bed. She opted for her usual go-to outfit of a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and chose to wear her favourite purple and pink Asics. After brushing her teeth, and using some mouthwash, she squeezed some gel into her hands she proceeded to spike and mess up her short slightly purple hair a little, to create a slight bedhead look. On a whim Kasey had decided to buy some purple hair dye and with her short hair cut the colour really stood out. She added some mascara, and some studs to her ears, once she was satisfied with her look, decided it was time to get Kylie up.

Kylie emerged a few minutes later from her room dressed in her Sinclair #12 t-shirt and some leggings. Kasey told Kylie her cereal was on the counter and they had about 15 minutes before they needed to leave.

Kasey gathered up her laptop and other necessary supplies for her day at college and put them in her bag. She had decided the previous summer that it was time she went back to college. After Kylie was born, Kasey had had to drop out to get a part-time job to help support the two of them. Her Mom helped by watching Kylie while she was working and at college, so she didn’t have to worry about paying a babysitter. She had worked in a craft store for going on 7 years now but dreamed of doing something more with her life. She enrolled at Capital City College or as the locals called it 3C.

In the car, Kylie mentioned how she would like to try out for the soccer team at her school. Kasey herself had played soccer on and off for many years and at one time dreamed of being a pro player. Currently, she was the goalkeeper / forward for her rec team. She loved the feeling of stepping on the pitch and was glad that her daughter enjoyed the sport almost as much as she did. Kasey told her that they could practice at the park after school.  
Kasey dropped Kylie off at her Elementary school and then headed to 3C for her first class of the day Psychology. She had a tough time sitting through the 2-hour class as the professor was just reading off his PowerPoint and not really interacting with the students. She took down notes as best as she could but was thankful when the clock finally hit 11 and class was done. Having an hour between classes, Kasey decided to do some wandering around the campus to find a quiet place to chill and eat her lunch. She passed by the gym and noticed the bulletin board where there was a posting for tryouts for the girls’ soccer team in 2 days. She added her name to the list, seeing that there was already 3 girls who had put goalkeeper down as their position, she decided to put down forward not wanting to compete for playing time between the posts even though she preferred it.

She bumped into someone when she turned around and noticed a coffee cup hit the floor followed soon after by a brown puddle on the floor. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize that anyone was behind me.” “Can I buy you a replacement?”

The girl with the blue eyes just smiled and said: “It’s ok; I’ve probably had too much coffee today anyways.” “Are you trying out for the soccer team too?” Kasey responded with an enthusiastic “yes”, and the girl laughed again. My name is Jen, and you are? “Nice to meet you, Jen, I’m Kasey”.

Realizing she needed to get moving so, she would not be late for her next class Kasey apologized to Jen once again and said he hoped to see her at the tryouts.

Later that evening

Kasey opened the door to her apartment, and it smelled amazing. “Mom, Kylie, I’m home”.

Kylie came running to her and said: “Grandma Pat made my favourite lasagna and garlic bread for supper and even made chocolate chip cookies!”

The three sat at the table enjoying their supper and discussing the day's goings-on. Kylie let them know that her soccer tryouts would be in a couple weeks. Kasey told them that she had decided to try out for the 3C soccer team, but left out the part about knocking Jen’s coffee flying. “That’s awesome Mom!” Kylie replied. “Can we go to the park now and practice?” “Of course Ky, go change and grab your cleats and a couple balls.”

Kasey gave her Mom a hug and thanked her for the wonderful supper. Her Mom headed home, and she headed to her room to change into some shorts and a t-shirt. Grabbing her cleats, she headed to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water for the two of them.  
Once they got the park, both of them changed into their cleats, did a couple warm-up laps around the field, and some stretching. They started with some simple juggling and passing drills, before moving on to some 1 v 1 work. Shooting drills weren’t fun unless you had a keeper, so Kasey grabbed her gloves and assumed the position letting Kylie shoot on her for a bit. Kasey loved the feeling of flying through the air and preventing the ball from hitting the netting behind her. After a bit, they decided it was time to head home and hit the sack, not before each had grabbed a shower though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Warning *Contains Violence and Abuse*

Kasey didn’t have a class until 1 so she decided after dropping Kylie off she would head out for a quick run. Once back at her apartment she did some stretches and a bit of yoga before hopping in the shower and getting dressed in the usual t-shirt and jeans. Opting to pick up some lunch on campus she grabbed her favourite leather jacket and headed out. While waiting in line for a sandwich, Kasey heard her name being called and turned around to see Jen. “Nice jacket” “Thanks” They chatted while they ate and Kasey couldn’t help but think that she and Jen were going to become good friends. They exchanged numbers and promised to meet up before the tryouts prior to heading off to their respective classes.

 

Kasey only had one class that day, but it was a 3-hour long course on addictions and mental health. She was thankful that it was her only class of the day as the content tended to be rather heavy at times. After class, Kasey headed to the craft store for her closing shift. She talked with Paula one of her co-workers and a teammate on her rec soccer team and told her about the try-outs. If she made the team, she might not be able to continue playing on the rec team. Paula was disappointed that their star player might not be available to the team anymore but she understood Kasey’s need to try out. Paula was one of the few people that Kasey had told about her background. Paula was the sister that Kasey wished she had growing up. She was there whenever Kasey needed someone and loved Kylie as she did her own children.

 

_Flashback_

 

_Kasey had just told her parents that she was expecting and that James had left her._

_Her father started yelling at her “Useless” “Good for nothing” “Should have kept your legs shut!” “All that time and money we spent on you and your soccer dream and this are how you repay us” “You’ll never amount to anything” “Get out of my house, you’re a disgrace to the Wild name!”_

_Her Mom had helped her get an apartment and continued to give her money and babysit her granddaughter to help Kasey out and because she loved spending time with her little princess._

_When her father found out what his wife had been doing, he became aggressive and started yelling and physically attacking her by repeatedly hitting her and kicking her. A neighbour heard the yelling and screaming and called the cops. Once they arrived, her father was arrested, charged with assault, and subsequently sent to jail for 2 years. Her Mom was taken to the hospital by ambulance with a concussion, broken nose and several broken ribs. Kasey had received a call from a nurse at the hospital letting her know what had happened while celebrating her daughters 2 nd birthday. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kasey and Jen arrived at the tryouts together and sized up the competition. They knew that there was several returning players and only a couple open roster spots. They started with some basic conditioning and skills drills. After an hour of exercises, the coaches called them in and told them that they were going to scrimmage and that the teams were going to be made up based on the players' listed positions. Kasey ended up on the green team and Jen the blue team. 

The whistle blew, and the green team had possession of the ball and headed downfield. The players passed back and forth trying to create an opportunity to shoot, then a questionable tackle led to Kasey being given a free kick just outside the 18-yard box. Taking advantage of the blue teams weak positioning Kasey ran up and bent the ball around the wall, surprising the keeper who dove to try to make the stop only to hear the ball hitting the netting behind her. 

The blue team now had the ball, after some passes between the forwards and the midfielder, in this case, Jen, Jen noticed an opening and launched the ball for her teammates to make a run at the oppositions net. The keeper was quick off her line and scooped the ball before the green team could cause any damage. She booted the ball back to centre. The green team charged again and Kasey made a run down the right side, she accepted the ball only to come face to face with Jen who quickly stripped her of the ball and in the process ‘megged her. Jen shot a quick smile off towards Kasey as she passed the ball off to a teammate. Kasey couldn’t help but smile at her friend, but she hoped the move hadn’t cost her a spot on the team.

The teams continued to battle for possession of the ball, and after another 20 minutes, the blue team managed to even the score with a cross and header combination. The coaches called the practice soon after and announced that the players would receive an email on Sunday evening if they were chosen. 

Kasey worked a full shift on Saturday and when she got home told her Mom that it was going to be a girls night. Kasey ordered the pizza, and Kylie picked the movie. Grandma Pat not wanting to intrude on their night headed out. The girls curled up underneath the blanket and watched “Bend it Like Beckham” for probably the millionth time and eventually both fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasey woke up early Sunday morning and very gently lifted Kylie's head off her lap, before heading to the bathroom and relieving her full bladder. Returning to the kitchen, Kasey decided to make pancakes for breakfast.

“Mom, can we go to the park today?” “I really wanna work on my shooting”. “Sure Ky”

Kasey only had one assignment to complete for her psychology class. She finished it quickly and clicked the submit button. Once she was done, she thought that maybe her new friend would like to join them on the pitch and take their minds off the emails that they both hoped to receive.

“Hey Ky, can I invite my friend Jen to join us?” “Okay Mom”

 

Kasey grabbed her phone and sent a quick message

 

Kasey: Hey J, you want to play some ball with my daughter and I this aft?

Jen: Sure, when and where?

Kasey: Sandy hill Park @1 bring cleats and lots of water!! J

Jen: c u there

 

At the park

 

“Kylie this is my friend Jen” “Hey Jen, nice to meet you Mom hasn’t stopped talking about how you ‘megged her at tryouts.” The two laughed while Kasey just shook her head and smiled.

 

They did a quick warmup, some stretching and then got right into some drills. Kylie wanted to work on her shooting and one timing. Kasey walked over to her bag and grabbed her goalie gloves. Seeing that Jen was a bit confused, Kylie spoke up “Mom is the keeper”.

 

Jen watched as Kasey dove punched and caught most of the shots that came her way, and wondered why her friend hadn’t told her she was a keeper or tried out as one. As they were walking, back to their cars Jen asked her friend the question that has been on her mind for the past hour “Why didn’t you try out as a goalkeeper?” “You are amazing!” Kasey explained to her friend that she went to sign up there was already several signups for the position, and she felt she had a better chance of making the team as a forward as there were only two positions available between the posts.

 

Kylie chose that moment to interrupt the conversation “Mom, can Jen come over for supper?” “I want to show her my room and beat her at FIFA”.

“You are welcome to come for supper, but I warn you it is leftover pizza” “Any pizza sounds good to me!” “Can you send me your address, I need to pop home, grab a shower and change” Jen heard her phone beep and saw a message pop up

1111 Random Street, Apt 3. Come over around 5 

 

The pizza now devoured, Kasey busied herself doing the dishes while Jen and Kylie played FIFA. She could hear Kylie bragging that she always beat her Mom at the game. After a bit, Kasey heard a chime coming from her phone that signalled a new email. Then Jens phone was buzzing in her pocket. The two stopped what they were doing, and decided to check the messages together. Not surprisingly, both had made the team. They hugged each other and Kylie came running demanding a “group hug”.

 

Once Kylie headed off to bed, the women decided to have a couple beers to celebrate. The combination of relief from knowing they made the team and the alcohol allowed the conversation to quickly flow.

Kasey asked Jen about her background. Jen told her she was 21 originally from Toronto, her parents were still married and that she had an older sister named Jessie. Her sister and her were extremely close and messaged each other every day. She was proudly out and had moved to Ottawa to be with her girlfriend whom she had met online and to attend 3C. Apparently, her girlfriend Erin was in the nursing program at the school. Kasey was surprised to find out that Jen had a girlfriend, as she had never mentioned her before the conversation. Jen admitted that they had talked for a year online and she thought they were compatible, however, since moving in together they were fighting a lot, and she wasn’t sure it was going to work out.

Kasey explained that she was 25 soon to be 26 had gotten pregnant by her first real boyfriend, who broke up with her shortly after finding out she was pregnant. Kylie had never met him. She had lived in Ottawa all of her life. Her parents were divorced, and she was an only child. Her Mom had been there every step of the way with her and was her best friend. When she wasn’t attending classes, she worked part-time at a craft store working in the classroom teaching classes. She wanted to work with children when she graduated.

As the women had a few more drinks, the conversation turned back to relationships. Kasey questioning Jen on if she had ever dated guys. Jen told her that she had been out on a couple dates and kissed a guy, but it didn’t do anything for her. When she was 17, she had been at a week-long girls’ soccer camp, and one night they decided to play a game of truth or dare. She chose dare and was dared to kiss a fellow camper on the lips for 30 seconds. She completed the dare and at the moment realized that it felt right. She came out to her family shortly afterwards.  

The conversation turned back on Kasey, and she admitted that she hadn’t had a relationship that lasted more than a couple weeks. Having a kid was a deal breaker for most of them. Jen jokingly said that perhaps Kasey should forget about guys and find herself a girl. Kasey had never admitted it to anyone, but sometimes she found herself looking at women, and that she kind of had a crush on a certain defender on the USWNT. “Yeah, maybe I should” not realizing she had said it loud enough for Jen to hear.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later

 

It was almost midnight and Kasey was sitting in her bed typing away on yet another assignment when her phone beeped. Usually, she would have just ignored it, but figuring it was time to call it quits on the assignment she looked at the incoming message:

 

Jen: r u awake? I really need to talk!

Kasey: yeah, wassup?

Jen: can I come over? I’ll be there in 20

Kasey: k

 

20 minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Kasey opened it to find Jen in tears, she grabbed her the younger woman and pulled her in tight. After a few minutes, Jen let out that she and Erin had had a huge fight and broke up. Kasey brought Jen over to the couch, sat her down and went into the kitchen to make some tea for the pair. After she brought the tea over she sat beside her friend and wrapped her arm around her, she could feel the energy draining off her. It got quiet, and Kasey could tell that her friend had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She gently woke her friend up and told her she could sleep in her bed and she would join Kylie in hers. She grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt for her friend to change into and was headed to her daughter's room when Jen softly asked if she could sleep with her, she didn’t want to be alone. Not wanting to disappoint her friend, she joined her under the covers.

 

Kasey woke up the next morning to snoring, she looked over at her friend and smiled. It had been a long time since she woke up to someone besides Kylie in bed with her. Growing up as an only child Kasey had longed for a sister to share her thoughts, hopes and dreams with, she always felt like something was missing, but since she had bumped into this girl not so long ago she felt a connection to her. She saw the way that Jen interacted with Kylie and how happy Kylie was when she was around and couldn’t help but think that maybe there was a reason that the two had met that fateful day at school.  

  

 


	6. Chapter 6

As part of the placement portion of her Child and Youth Worker program, Kasey was required to spend 3 days a week in an Elementary classroom setting. She absolutely loved it! The kids were amazing; she got to help them with their work and best of all she got to do art with them. She thought about Jen having to sit through classes all day while she “played”. That is what Jen got for choosing to take a business program – how boring Kasey thought.

 

Kasey sat in the common area on campus waiting for Jen to finish her class so that they could grab a quick bite before heading to soccer practice. Kasey had her buds in watching an episode of Orange is the New Black on her laptop when Jen arrived; noticing that her purple-haired friend was focused on what was happening between Alex and Piper, the brown-haired woman made a point of dropping her books and making a loud thumping sound to gain Kasey’s attention.

 

“What the hell Jen?” “I could have dropped my laptop!” Kasey responded.

Jen came back with “I can’t take you seriously when you have drool on the side of your mouth” Of course Kasey checked, eliciting a laugh from Jen. “So Alex or Piper?” “Personally, I prefer Piper!” “I like Alex” admitted Kasey while looking at the ground.

“Let’s grab something to eat, I’m starving!” Jen said but then quickly added, “don’t think this conversation is over” she winked and walked away from her friend.

 

3 hours later

Practice just having completed the women were in the change room stripping off they sweat saturated clothing. “What the heck is coaches’ problem?” Jen said loud enough for the all of the players to hear. She had been on them non-stop the entire practice. Yelling at them when they were caught out of position, their passes weren’t crisp and when they messed up their set plays. Christina one of the keepers spoke up “our first game is against Limestone College, her older sister coaches the team, and she hates losing to her”. “Last year they beat us every time we played on went on to win the Championship”. Having a sister, Jen understood the rivalry that develops between siblings and figured that was a good excuse for the coach to push them harder than usual.

 

Heading out to the parking lot Kasey knowing that Jen didn’t have class till 1 this next day asked her if she wanted to come over and hang out with her and Kylie for a bit. Jen had become slightly withdrawn since her breakup with Erin. I didn’t help that she had come home one day to Erin and an attractive blonde boxing up her belongings and moving her out of their apartment. Erin couldn’t make eye contact with her, and she figured the blonde was more than a “friend”. Jen took up Kasey on her offer as she wasn’t ready to go home to her empty apartment and she was also a little intrigued by her conversation with Kasey earlier on and wanted to see if she could get her friend to admit to anything that she didn’t already suspect. That’s the thing with best friends they sometimes know you better than you know yourself.

 

 

“Mom, she’s cheating!” “Am not!”

Kasey said there drinking her tea as her friend and daughter played a video game. Judging by how loud they were getting it was probably time for the two to be separated.

 

“Ky, its bedtime,” “Ahhh Mommmm!” both cried. Kasey laughed at them and then reinforced to Kylie that it was a school day tomorrow, and she needed sleep.

“Night kiddo” Jen said.

“Mom tryouts are after school on Thursday you promised we could get some practice in this week” “Kylie, I’m sorry I work the next two nights”.

Jen spoke up “Kase, I only have one class tomorrow, and I’m done by 3 on Wednesday, I could take Kylie to the park and practice with her”. “Mom, please!” “Okay kid, I will let Grandma Pat know” “Now Jen can show me how she ‘megged you” “Am I ever gonna live that down?” “No!” “Love You Mom” “Night Jen”.

 

Kasey dropped down on the couch, and felt her friend staring at her. She knew the conversation was inevitable. For so long Kylie had been her priority, everything she did was for her. Kasey had put her own happiness on the back burner. She had went out with a some guys, mostly to appease her friends who kept trying to set her up. She had slept with a couple, but it was more about needing a release than anything. She never felt a connection with any of them. She stopped accepting the setups when hit with the realization during one of the dates that her eyes were drawn to an attractive brunette woman at a nearby table. Looking at the ink on her arm, she found herself wondering what other secrets were hidden under that blue shirt.

 

Looking at her friend, she wondered when she had sat down beside her. “Sorry Jen just got lost in my thoughts”.  

“Kasey, you know you can tell me anything right?”

They sat there in quiet until Kasey mumbled, “I think I like girls”. With that admission, the younger woman wrapped her arms around her now sobbing friend. “I already kind of knew, you aren’t very subtle when you are looking ya know” and “Alex really? “What’s wrong with Piper?”.

 

“Piper is an annoying, whiny brat and Alex has that sexy librarian look and her voice omg!” “Plus Alex has nicer boobs than Piper”. Jen agreed with the comment and they both laughed.

 

Jen sensing that Kasey was getting a bit more comfortable talking about it, decided to push her a bit further because you know that’s what friends do right? “So are there any other women that you like?”

“You know how I always watch the USWNT games and say it’s because they are the best in the world?” “Well that’s only partly true, they are the best although as a Canadian that pains me to admit” “I have a crush on O’Hara”.  

Jen although she wouldn’t admit it was a little stunned by that admission. Now she understood Kasey wanting to wear #5. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple days were busy for Kasey between placement, school, and work she felt like she had barely seen her daughter. She felt extremely guilty even though she knew Jen had practiced with her at the park.  It was the day of Kylies’ soccer tryouts, she wasn’t sure who was more nervous her or Kylie. Jen had sent her a bunch of messages wishing her favourite “niece” good luck and that she had better get a call from her later letting her know how it goes.

It was Kasey’s’ long day at school so she wasn’t done classes until 6 and then had soccer practice from 7-9. Kasey didn’t receive a call or message from Kylie or her Mom, so she thought the tryouts didn’t go well for Kylie. Her coach noticed she was off during the first part of practice and called her over “Wild get your butt over here!” “What’s going on with you tonight?” “Sorry coach, my daughter was trying out for her school team today and I haven’t heard from her”. “Get your head in the game Wild, or you’ll start Saturdays’ game on the bench” It wasn’t lost on her that the coach had mentioned she would be starting “Yes coach!”

 

A whistle sounded and the coach called them in for a water break and to announce they would be scrimmaging for the remainder of the practice.

 

“Mom, mom” Kasey thought she was hearing things when Jen smacked her on the shoulder and pointed to the sideline. “I made the team Mom!” “Sorry I didn’t call but Grandma took me out to supper to celebrate”. Kasey hugged her Mom “Thanks Mom”. “Way to go kid!” yelled Jen “I knew you could do it!”.

 

“Wild” Kasey looked at her Coach, “Not you Wild, the younger Wild” “Want to play with us we are short a couple?” “Can I Mom?” “Sure Ky” “Can I be on Jens’ team?” Grandma Pat spoke up and said, “Guess we know who her favourite is now”. Grandma Pat left her girls to play.

 

They played for a short time with Kylie making a couple good passes until the backup keeper Hayley made a diving save and came down on her shoulder. Hayley assured the coach that she would be all right, but was sent to get treatment on it. Down a keeper, the Coach was considering calling the practice until a little voice piped up “Excuse me Coach but my Mom can play in goal” “It’s true coach” Jen added. “You’re in Wild, don’t get hurt” Kasey headed over to her bag and brought out her gloves.

 

Kasey blocked shot after shot much to the surprise of her coach and teammates. After another 20 minutes, the practice was finally called. Coach Smith sent them on their way with the exception of Kasey. “Anything you want to tell me Wild?” She filled the Coach in on her background and the reason she didn’t try out for a keeper. Coach just nodded and told them that she would see them on Saturday.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Game Day

Capital City College Crusaders (White and Green) vs. Limestone College Lions (Red and Gold)

Kasey shoved her earbuds in. Having heard from the coach at the beginning of the bus ride that both her and Jen would be in the starting 11, she was trying to get into game mode. She temporarily forgot she was riding in a bus going down the highway with her teammates and began singing …  
Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
……  
She opened her eyes and realized that everyone was looking at her, and laughing, “What it’s a good song!”

When they arrived at the pitch Coach Smith looked at Kasey, threw her the Captains armband and said, “Show them what you got Wild Thing”. Looking down the sideline Kasey saw a woman who looked very similar to her Coach and assumed it was her sister. She saw the Limestone coach form an L on her forward and look towards her coach, who just looked down at the ground. She wanted this win for her coach.  
She called her team in for a quick huddle “This one is for coach!” “Crusaders on 3”  
One  
Two  
Three … Crusaders!

The two teams battled for ball possession throughout the first half but it remained scoreless. Just before the half Limestone thought, they had taken the lead only to have it called offside.  
Limestone came out flying, in the second half and were keeping Hayley moving in the goal. She made a couple saves and passed the ball up to her defender only to have it turned over. The shot attempt blocked they conceded a corner kick to the opposition. Kasey at this point was yelling at her teammates that they needed to focus and watch their positioning. The ball came in and with a well-timed header it was beyond Hayley’s’ reach and into the net.  
1-0 Limestone  
“Let’s go!” Kasey yelled, “Back to centre, we got this!” “Don’t give up!”  
The Crusaders started to come alive, the passes were hitting their marks and Jen was leading the charge from the middle. Pass, pass, pass the ball went back and forth between the white and green Crusaders. Kasey noticed an opening and began to direct her teammate Sarah to hit her down the line. Sarah hit Kasey with a perfect pass and with a quick flip over the defender, a la Tobin Heath Kasey was in the box. She looked towards the goal and noticed she had a couple options, deciding to lob a quick cross she hoped to hit one of them. A red and gold player got a head on the ball and managed to clear it out. The Lions still held the lead.  
A quick whistle and two subs later, the opposition had fresh legs in home teams box. The Lions were starting to look tired and starting to make mistakes. Kasey was making a run only to have her feet taken out from beneath her. She went down with a thud, and knew she would have a bruise later to show for it but right now, she had a free kick on the edge of the 18. Jen had seen her practicing this shot and knew exactly where it was headed. The keeper lined her wall up and she took her position. When the whistle blew, no one was expecting Kasey to launch a left-footed strike just under the crossbar. It was in the netting before the keeper could even move. The visiting team surrounded their captain and gave her high fives and hugs as they headed back to centre. “Nice shot, Wild Thing” she didn’t have to look to know it was Jen who had said that.  
1 -1  
Five minutes left in the game and the Lions were coming at them from all sides. Sarah was taken down hard, and the Limestone player issued a yellow card. The Crusaders had already used all of their subs, and Sarah wasn’t going to be able to continue. They would be playing the last minutes of the game down a player. Kasey called Jens’ number and told her to take the kick. She told her to look for Angie, another forward who had already had several chances on net. Kasey had a feeling that she was going to be left unmarked. When the whistle blew, Jen found Angie with no coverage and passed the ball off to her. Angie took off down the sideline drawing two players from the opposition with her. She managed to create enough space between them to get the ball across the field to Kasey, who had slipped her coverage and one-timed the ball towards the net. The keeper dove but was too late; it hit the netting behind her. Kasey had a brace and her team the lead. 2 – 1 Capital City  
The host team was coming unhinged at the thought of losing their home opener. Another yellow card was issued to a Lions player for a tackle; she didn’t even attempt to make contact with the ball. The Crusaders at this point were content to pass the ball amongst themselves to kill off the final few minutes of the game and whatever extra time was added. Soon enough they heard the long whistles they had been waiting for. Kasey ran to Jen wrapping her in a big hug and then made sure to give each of her teammates one as well.  
Kasey headed over to her team bench and grabbed her water bottle. “Good game Cap,” Coach Smith said with a smile on her face. After doing some stretching the team headed in to grab showers and get ready for the ride home. Kasey grabbed her shower and got her stuff together, and headed towards the parking lot. Pulling out her phone she dialed Grandma Pat knowing that a certain 8-year-old would want a game recap. After letting Kylie know that the final score and that she had scored two goals, she told her that they would be stopping for something to eat, but figured she would be home before bedtime.  
Kasey took her spot on the bus and got settled in for the ride home. The bus was quiet and she was wondering what was going on. She made eye contact with Jen only to hear “Wild thing you make my heart sing …” Pretty soon everyone on the bus had joined in the singing the song including the coaches.  
“So is this a thing now?” Kasey asked Jen who was now sitting beside her “You better believe it Captain Wild Thing”


	9. Chapter 9

Once soccer season had gotten started Kasey found that she was spending more and more time away from Kylie. She felt guilty for having missed a couple of Kylies’ games even though Grandma Pat had filmed or attempted to film Kylie for her to see and she got a full report afterward. Kylie had told her she understood, but it didn’t make it any easier. It just wasn’t the same not being there in person. She had a rare night off when her practice got canceled last minute and decided she would surprise Kylie. She sent Jen a quick message -

Wild Thing: U up for going to Kys’ game?

Jen: For sure! Always up for seeing my fav niece kick butt

Wild Thing: Lol! Pick u up in 10

Jen: Can I wear pjs?

Wild Thing: How old are u? Put some clothes on – leaving now

Jen: Yes Mom (insert eye roll emoji here)

 

When they arrived, the game had already started. Kasey scanned the pitch looking for her daughter and located her running downfield with her ponytail swaying behind her. She noticed the number on her back 5; she could have sworn that her daughter started out wearing 12 the same as her idol Canadian forward Christine Sinclair. She would ask her about it later.

They grabbed some seats beside Grandma Pat, who was happy to see them. She smiled at both women, Jen spent so much time with them that she was considered part of the family.

During a break in play, Kylie happened to look towards the stands and saw her three favourite people. She was excited that her Mom was there and was determined that she was going to score a goal for her. Kylie got the ball and did her best Tobin Heath impression ‘megging a player on the opposite team, much to the approval of Jen “I showed her how to do that!” “Yeah, yeah,” said Kasey. Kylie maintained the ball and with everything in her launched the ball towards the opposition’s goal. The keeper dove and got her fingertips on it but it wasn’t enough to prevent it from hitting the netting. Kasey and Jen were on their feet cheering when Kylie stopped in front of them and formed a heart with her hands. Jen looked over at her friend and saw tears in her eyes. Kasey wasn’t able to focus on anything except her beautiful daughter in her element. The rest of the game was a blur. The final whistle went. Kylies’ team had won the game, with her having scored the lone goal of the game.

Kylie ran to her Mom and Kasey scooped her up “I’m so proud of you kiddo” “Love you Mom” “Me too kiddo?” “Yes Jen”

Kylie went to grab her stuff and the three headed towards home, it was a school night after all. “How about a girl’s night on Saturday? Pizza, popcorn and movies?” Kasey asked. She was met with a quick “yes” and “yep”. It was a bye week for 3C so Kasey had picked up an extra shift at work on Saturday morning, but she knew how important it was to spend time with her family. Homework could wait until Sunday.

Knock, knock

“Pizza is here” Kylie said  
“I got it” “Thanks Jen” 

Kasey had just gotten home from work, her couple hours had turned into a full shift. She ended up having to cover a birthday party when a fellow employee called in sick. She didn’t mind at the time, but now that she was home, she realized how exhausted she was. Kids are loud and messy; do I really want to make a career out of working with them? She had questioned it numerous times and the answer was always a simple “yes”. The look on a child’s face when they were finally able to complete something they had previously struggled with made it all worthwhile.

Kasey struggled to stay awake, and eventually passed out on the couch. She had been out-voted and they ended up watching “Sing” followed by “Zootopia”. She woke up to Shakira singing “Try Everything”. Seeing that Jen was the only one still awake and singing along, Kasey decided to carry Kylie to bed. “Night Jen”. She woke up when the younger woman lifted the covers and curled up with her. It had become their norm.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The Next Morning

Kasey and Jen sat drinking their coffees while Kylie was still out cold. They were watching soccer highlights on TV. The announcer mentioned that the USWNT and CANWNT were going to be playing a series of 3 games against each other with the winner receiving “The CanAm Cup”. The games would be taking place in Ottawa, Washington and Toronto.

“Hey Kase, remember I told you I had a cousin who was a keeper for Sky Blue?” “Yeah, Kailen right?” “Yep” “Well she got called up to play for the Canadian team; apparently their backup McLeod hurt her foot in training and is out indefinitely”. “You know they are playing here in like a month eh?” Kailen told me that the teams are going to be here for a week before the game training. Some of the players are also going to be doing appearances and clinics at schools.

“It would be nice if Kylies’ school was chosen, she would love to meet Sinclair,” Kasey said. Jen sent a message

Jen: Yo, bigshot lmk when you hit O-Town

Bigshot: Will do, why?

Jen: Need your help in setting a meeting up with Sinc. for a friend

Bigshot: Friend huh?

Jen: Not that kinda friend! My best friends’ daughter

Bigshot: Ahh ok! Gotcha. Practice gotta go ttyl

Jen: Later

 


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next couple of weeks, the Crusaders played 6 games winning them all. The team was sitting with a record of 7-0 with Kasey leading the way with 14 goals.  Kasey and Angie had clicked from the first game; the two were a force to be reckoned with. Jen had found her place on the field and even managed to score a goal. Hayley had been playing amazing between the posts.

Thanks to the teams winning streak they began to be noticed by local newspapers and television stations. Kasey was selected as the Athlete of the Week numerous times. Fans began uploading clips of the purple haired forward and her highlight reel goals including a bicycle kick goal in the last game, she started to notice that there were more fans coming to the games and some of them even had signs with her name and number and of course “Wild Thing” in purple. It had even gotten to the point that whenever Kasey would score she would hear the crowd singing.

With the popularity of the 3C games, a local cable station decided to start airing the “Game of the Week”. Kasey received a call from her coach one evening asking if she would be interested in doing an interview with them to air before the next game. She agreed to on the condition that she could refuse to answer any question(s) about her family.

Interviewer: “Kasey, when that light is on we are recording ok?”

Kasey: “Ok”

Interviewer: “We are going to start off with some questions about you and then we will move on to soccer.

Kasey: “Ok”

Interviewer: “Let’s get started”   

Name: Kasey Wild

Hometown: Ottawa

Nicknames: Kase, and Wild Thing

Program: 2nd year Child and Youth Worker (completed 1st year online)

Captain

Position: Forward (She really wanted to say goalkeeper as well here)

Interviewer: We have been getting many messages about your hair and nickname – Care to explain?

Kasey: I was tired of having the same haircut and style, so I told my hairdresser just to cut it off. When she was done, she added wax to it and spiked it and I liked the look, so I kept it. As for the colour, on a whim I went to the store and bought purple hair dye. I received a lot of positive comments about the colour, so I decided to keep it. The kids seem to like it.

The nickname “Wild Thing” I guess it comes from my last name, but also on our first bus trip I had the song in my playlist and I started singing aloud, my teammates heard me and it just stuck.

Interviewer: Thanks for your time Kasey. Best of Luck the rest of the way. That is your Captain Kasey Wild of the Capital City College Crusaders Womens’ Soccer Team.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that O'Hara is no longer with Sky Blue, but for my purposes, she will stay with the team until I decide to trade her ;-)

One morning, Kasey was called out of class at her placement and requested to come to the office. The office admin told her to grab a seat and the principal would be right with her. After waiting for about 10 minutes she was told to head to the gym, the principal was waiting for her there. She headed off and when she opened the door, she was met with the entire student body cheering her. She looked over at her supervisor and noticed that all the teachers and staff were wearing purple and white “Wild Thing Fan Club” t-shirts. She then noticed her coach, Mom, Jen and much to her surprise Kylie against the far wall wearing the same shirts. She was called up front and it was explained that the theme of the month was “Perseverance” and they couldn’t think of a better example within their school community than her.  

Later at practice, Kasey was recapping the day’s events to her teammates and proudly showing off the t-shirt her supervisor had given her following the assembly. As she was speaking, Jen couldn’t help but notice the change in body language of her friend when she mentioned her Mom and Kylie being there. She had a feeling she knew what was contributing to it. Kasey had confided in her recently that even though everything was going well for her on a professional level she wished she had someone to share her life.

Jen had hooked up with a few girls, but she knew that Kasey wouldn’t do a one-night stand; she was looking for a long-term relationship. Jen wanted to help her friend but wasn’t sure how to proceed.  

 

Beep New Message

Bigshot: Hey cuz, grabbing a flight out after my game tonight. Can you pick me and a teammate up at the airport?

Jen: Yeah lmk what time

Bigshot: Should get in around 9:30

Jen: k c u soon

 

On a plane somewhere between Newark, NJ, and Ottawa, ON

 

Kailen Sheridan and Kelley O’Hara are heading to join their respective National teams. Both playing for Sky Blue FC they decide after their game to fly to Ottawa together. Sheridan is starting to regret that decision now as O’Hara has been entertaining herself with YouTube videos on the flight, while Sheridan just wants a nap. She will never understand how O’Hara can run around for a full 90 and still have energy to burn afterward. The keeper puts her head back only for the defender to tell her to watch a video she found of a Womens’ college game in Ottawa.

 

O’Hara - “Look at the forward” “She’s kind of cute” “Look at her smile” “Those eyes”

 “Didn’t you tell me your cousin plays for her college team?” 

Sheridan - “Yeah Capital City College”

O’Hara - “Kasey Wild plays for them. Think there’s any chance I could meet her?”

Sheridan - “OMG, O’Hara enough about your girl crush” “Let me sleep!”

 

Jen was scrolling through Instagram when the International Arrivals doors opened and Kailen and Kelley walked through. Kailen seeing that her cousin was preoccupied went up behind her and yelled boo. Jen jumped and called Kailen an idiot. “So you gonna introduce me or what?”

Jen realized who was standing in front of her “Wow, you’re Kelley O’Hara!”

O’Hara laughed and said, “My friends call me KO”

They grabbed their bags off the conveyor belt and headed towards the parking lot. “Shotgun” yelled O’Hara.

“You’re such a kid KO,” Sheridan said

Jen just laughed at the pair.

 

In the car, on the way to the hotel, KO began to talk about the video she had watched on the plane. She asked if Jen was friends with the player nicknamed “Wild Thing” Jen said “yes” not wanting to admit for the time being that she was, in fact, her best friend. Sheridan piped up from the backseat that O’Hara had a crush on Kasey and wanted to meet her. Jen just about went through a stop sign when she heard the last remark.

After the women had checked into the hotel Jen asked if her cousin would like to go for a walk. Sheridan assuming she had something she wanted to discuss not in front of KO happily obliged.

Kailen: “What’s on your mind cuz?”

Jen: “You know how you and Kelley were talking about Kasey Wild?”

Kailen: “Yeah what about it?”

Jen: “She is my best friend; it’s her daughter that I asked about setting up a meeting with Sinc”

Kailen: “Oh, ok I will talk to Sinc when she gets in”

Jen:  “Also, Kasey has a crush on Kelley” “She is the reason she wears #5”

Kailen: “Interesting” “So we are thinking about introducing them?”

Jen: “Is Kelley seeing anyone?”

Kailen: “Not that I’m aware of”

Jen: “Let’s get them together then and see what happens”

 

Kailen headed back into the hotel and promised that they would figure out a way for the two to meet.

Jen was sitting in her car excited with the prospect of KO and Kasey meeting, but also a little unsure. She didn’t want Kasey to get hurt, and there was also Kylie. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Kasey had taken the week off work, she had barely spent anytime lately with Kylie. Kylies’ soccer season had ended the previous week, with a loss in the Finals to their crosstown rivals. Kylie had won her teams MVP award but it wasn’t the trophy she had hoped to win. Kasey knew how disappointed Kylie was with the loss and suggested a Netflix night. Currently, the two were curled up together watching the latest episode of the 100. Kasey couldn’t focus on the plot, her brain was charged with thoughts of the 5 assignments she still needed to complete by Friday, which also happened to be her birthday. On top of everything else, they had a Thursday evening home game against Limestone College. Since losing the season opener to Capital City, Limestone had gone unbeaten. The other Coach Smith, or Wendy as they now knew was her name, had come out and guaranteed a win by the Lions. The campus was buzzing about the upcoming battle, and the teams agreed to move the game to a larger stadium rather than the dome they generally play their games in to accommodate the expected crowd. With the schools separated by a mere two-hour drive, the Lions were bringing in a couple busloads of fans to cheer on their team.

 

On Monday, Kasey finished her day at placement and headed straight to the campus library to start working on her assignments. She had managed to complete and submit two when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she looked up to find her best friend smiling at her along with a tall brunette. She assumed the brunette was Kailen. Jen never was very good at introducing people.

“I figured I would find you here” “Kailen and I are gonna grab something to eat before practice, do you wanna join us?” Jen asked

“Sure, I’m starving!” Kasey said

“Lead the way,” said Kailen

 

The ate their food and discussed a variety of topics. Kailen and Kasey discussed Abnormal Psychology, which Kailen had studied at Clemson. Some of the players had been to local Elementary schools that day doing appearances. Kailen was doing one the next morning and looking forward to it. It turned to relationships and Kailen asked her if she was seeing anyone, Kasey just said “No” and looked at the table. Jen could tell her friend was uncomfortable with the topic, so she suggested that perhaps it was a good time to head to practice. Kailen asked if there would be a problem with her observing the practice. They didn’t think so but they could ask their Coach when they arrived.

“Hey Coach, is it ok if Kailen watches practice?” Jen asked

 “Sure, maybe she can give our keepers some pointers”

“Sounds good Coach,” said Kailen

Kailen stood on the sideline watching the team complete their drills. She was supposed to be watching the keepers but found that she kept looking at Kasey. Kasey made everything look easy, and encouraged her mates to focus and get better. “Close your mouth Bigshot, you’re gonna catch flies” Jen was now beside her. “Just wait till she puts the gloves on” that comment got Kailens’ attention.

“Wild grab your gloves, it’s time for some shooting” “Yes Coach”

Kasey assumed the position between the posts. Shot after shot, pass after pass, she blocked, caught, and punched away. A shot finally made it passed her and the team cheered. They ended each practice with the players taking a penalty shot on Kasey if they scored they could hit the showers, if not they owed the Captain a lap. More often than not Kasey was the first off the field. When all was said and done Kasey ripped off her gloves, tucked them in her shorts and then lifted her shirt over her head leaving her just in a black sports bra. She headed in to get first dibs on the hot water and was hoping to see her daughter before she was asleep.

“Damn, if I didn’t already have a girlfriend,” Kailen thought.

 

After practice, Kailen and Jen were messaging each other.

 

Bigshot: Cuz, Kasey is amazing!! If I didn’t have Dom, I would make a play for that!

Jen: I know, why do you think she is my best friend?” and “Don’t even think about it!

Bigshot: So what’s the plan? “Oh btw I spoke the Sinc and she is down

Jen: Kasey has a short day tomorrow. She will most likely head home after placement, to work on her assignments. I will ask her to meet me for supper @ 6:30 and bring Kylie with her, on the pretense of celebrating her birthday early. Grab a couple of teammates and we can surprise them both.

Bigshot: Sounds good

Jen: Will message you if anything changes. Thx J

 

With Kylie now in bed, Kasey sits down to start working on yet another assignment.

  
**Beep New Message**

Jen: I know you have lots going on right now but I miss you and Ky. Supper tomorrow on me. Early birthday present. I’m done class @ 6. So 6:30 Mario’s?

  
Wild Thing: Yeah sounds good. You know how I feel about the spaghetti Bolognese at Mario’s!

  
Jen: Lol! I think you love pasta more than me

  
Wild Thing: Maybe

  
Jen: Make yourself pretty and I will see you and Kylie tomorrow. <3

 

**Beep New Message**

  
Jen: Tomorrow 6:30 Mario’s. The best Italian in town!

  
Bigshot: K. Will see who is coming and make the reservation

  
Jen: Sounds good. Thx Cuz


	14. Chapter 14

**CANWNT Group Chat**

SkyKeeper: Got a line on some good Italian in town. Tomorrow nite. Also, we are gonna surprise an 8-year-old fan and Mom. Who’s in?

Sinc: I’m in, got a signed jersey ready to go.

Skykeeper: Thanks, Cap!

#1Keeper: I’m in for Italian

TurtleShell4: Me too

JFlem: Can I come?

SkyKeeper: The more the merrier JFlem

Sinc: Can I invite Tobs and Morgan? They were looking for Italian. KO is Tobs’ roomie this trip, so she will prob tag along. Maybe Harris as well.

DMath: Sorry guys got family in town for the game, can’t make it.

Skykeeper: No worries D

Skykeeper: Sinc, we need a number for reservation send Tobs a message and lmk

Sinc: Ok done.

Skykeeper: Has anyone watched those YouTube vids of Kasey Wild?

JFlem: You mean Wild Thing? The bicycle kick one?

Skykeeper: Yep that’s her. So it’s her and her daughter we are surprising.

JFlem: Awesome!

#1Keeper: Should be fun

TurtleShell4: Maybe I can ask what hair products she uses. Her hair is on point

#1Keeper: Look, Shel made a joke!

Skykeeper: Lol

JFlem: Lol

Sinc: Okay, Tobs got back to me – we got Heath, Morgan, KO, Harris, and Press are coming

Skykeeper: O’Hara?

Sinc: Yeah, why?

Skykeeper: Nothing, no worries

Skykeeper: Will call and make the reservation now

Skykeeper: Night all

**Beep New Message**

Bigshot: Heads up - O’Hara is coming to dinner tomorrow

Jen: Ok thanks. We should make sure they sit near each other.

Bigshot: Sounds like a plan

Bigshot: Nite

Jen: Nite


	15. Chapter 15

Kasey decided to head to the dome after placement for a workout. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed, and trying to complete a partner assignment with an absentee partner wasn’t helping. A bit of exercise was exactly what she needed to clear her head. She would work out, head home maybe try working on an assignment and then get ready for dinner with Jen and Kylie. She was looking forward to it, her friend always made her laugh, and she missed her warped sense of humour right now.

 

She was about an hour into her workout, when she was feeling hot and took off her shirt. Juggling and shooting for the next little while, she didn’t realize that she had had an audience. Deciding it was time to head home she grabbed a quick drink, took off her cleats, putting on her slides she headed to the change room.

 

Across the dome, members of the USWNT had been arriving for practice when they had noticed the purple haired woman. Standing there in silence, they watched as she lined up balls across the field and fired them. She lined a ball up on the opposite 18-yard line and got ready to kick. “I got a $20 that says she makes it,” KO piped up. O’Hara had an idea who the player was, but didn’t want to let on that she may have a bit of inside knowledge “No chance, I’ll take that bet!” said the US keeper Ashlyn Harris. Kasey took the kick, and it easily made it to the other side and to the back of the net. “Damn,” said Harris, and handed over a $20.

 

“Okay ladies, the show is over, let’s get warmed up” Coach Ellis yelled.

“Yes, Coach” they all started running their warmups.

 

“What’s on your mind KO, I can see the smoke coming out your ears?” asked Harris as they jogged along. “I need to meet that woman!” KO said. “Ah, does KO have a crush?” Harris replied. “Shut it, Harris”. Harris laughed as KO started to run away from her.

After practice, the team was in the change room gathering their stuff up. KO was lost in her thoughts. “Earth to KO, wipe the drool off your face and focus!” yelled Heath. “Sorry Tobs, what were you saying?” “Sinc said to meet at the restaurant for 6:30” “So let’s get back to the hotel, get cleaned up at meet in the lobby around 6”. “Oh, and Jill told me curfew is midnight, not a minute later” “Right KO?” O’Hara had been five minutes late for curfew one night on the last trip and had found herself running laps after practice. “Yep,” said KO not wanting a repeat performance.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile at the Wilds’ apartment

 

Kasey couldn’t decide what to wear. She was trying to look more “Adultish” now that she was soon to be 26. “C’mon Mom let’s go!” “I’m hungry!” Kylie was yelling from the couch. “Okay red or blue top?” “Red, black jeans, with your leather jacket and ankle boots, and don’t forget earrings!” I just let an 8 almost 9-year-old dress me thought Kasey. Kasey finally emerged much to Kylies’ relief and said “Ready?” “Mom, I’ve been ready for an hour already” ‘Can we go already?” “Let’s go kid”.

 

With that, they finally headed towards the restaurant. Neither with a clue as to how their lives were about to change.

 

Walking into Mario’s, Kasey was looking for her friend. Traci, the host, said, “Hey Kasey, Kylie, if you are looking for Jen she is in the dining room with some members of your group”. “Group?” Kasey wondered whom she was talking about. Maybe Jen had invited some of their teammates and forgot to tell her. “Thanks, Traci”. Kasey and Kylie headed to the side dining room where they were met by a few familiar faces, and a few not so familiar. Kasey was talking with a couple of her teammates on the Crusaders when she heard

 

“OMG, its Christine Sinclair!” she looked over to see her daughter on the verge of tears. Kasey made eye contact with Jen and Kailen, and they both smiled. She mouthed a thank you at the pair. Sinclair was handing Kylie a Canadian jersey with the name Sinclair and #12 on the back, on the front it was signed by all the members of the current team. Kylie put the jersey and gave Sinclair a big hug. Kasey walked over and told Sinclair “Thank you” Sinclair nodded.  She asked if they would like to meet a couple of her friends, Kasey then noticed that Steph Labbe, Shelina Zadorsky, and Jessie Fleming were standing talking with Kailen and Jen. They approached the group, and Sinc introduced them. Kasey couldn’t help but notice that Jen and Fleming were giving each other the once over. Was that a blush? Maybe her friend was crushing on the midfielder.

 

They sat down at the table, and Kasey was going to move closer to the Canadians as there were empty seats, but that plan was interrupted.

 

“Sorry, we are late KO got us lost!” “She knew a shortcut the GPS didn’t” Tobin Heath had appeared in the doorway, followed by Christen Press, Alex Morgan, Ashlyn Harris and as Kasey’s heart rate got faster the one and only Kelley O’Hara. Woah thought Kasey; she is even hotter in person. Looking down the table, Jen wished she had recorded her friends’ reaction at that moment. She went back to her conversation with the Canadian Midfielder.

 

Kasey was trying to get ahold of herself, and failing; it didn’t get any easier when O’Hara chose the seat directly across from her. “Hey, I’m Kelley, but my friends’ call me KO” “You are Kasey right?” O’Hara was speaking to her, but she wasn’t able to form a complete thought “Yeah, yes I’m Kasey, Kasey Wild” “My friends call me Wild Thing” “Nice to meet you Wild Thing” KO said “You to” was all that Kasey could get out. 

 

At that moment, the owner of the restaurant Mario himself approached the table of soccer players.

 

“Good evening ladies!” “Kasey I hear it’s your birthday, whatever you and Kylie want is on me tonight.”

 

A waiter took the players’ orders and when she got to Kasey asked if she wanted her “usual” to which Kasey just said, “Yes please”. 

 

“Usual, huh?” “You must come here a lot,” KO said to Kasey. Kasey was about to speak when Mario spoke for her “Kasey used to work here for a couple of years, she and Kylie are like family to me” “Kasey drew those pictures on the wall over there” he pointed to an area that had a banner with Kaseys’ Corner above it. Kasey started a conversation with Harris about her sleeve, she had considered getting some ink but wasn’t sure where she should get it, so she asked for advice. In the meantime, KO walked over to the wall and saw little caricatures of animals, celebrities and some sports ones as well. She looked further and noticed one with a young girl kicking a soccer ball wearing an O’Hara 5 jersey. Mario told her that they sold the drawings off and the money was given to the local boys and girls club. O’Hara asked how much it was, he told her, and she doubled the amount no questions asked. She asked Mario not tell Kasey who bought the drawing to which he agreed. She said him she would come back tomorrow and pick it up.

 

The conversations carried on through supper Kylie in the middle of the action with Sinclair on one side and her new besties Labbe and Zadorsky on the other. Heath, Press and Morgan were across the table chatting with her. Kasey could have sworn she heard the word “megged” and when she looked down they were all looking at her laughing, even Jen and Kailen joined in on the action. O’Hara for her part had gone quiet; she was just watching Kasey and smiling. Harris asked if she wanted to get some air with her, to which KO agreed.

 

Looking at O’Hara, Harris asked, “What’s going on KO?” “You’re never this quiet.”

“There is something about Kasey” “I saw the videos of her and thought she was cute, we saw her earlier at the dome and she was amazing, since we have been at the restaurant I’ve been feeling weird around her, like a good weird I mean” She then told Harris about the drawing and buying it.

“Sounds like you are crushing bigtime on Wild, KO” “Need I remind you that she has a kid, and they are a package deal” “She isn’t a one night stand Kel” “Are you ready for that?”

O’Hara was quiet and then said, “I’m willing to try” “When did you get so smart?”

“Being around someone as smart as Ali has rubbed off on me.”

Tapping her friend on the back, Harris said, “Let’s get back before they send a search party out looking for us”.

 

 

When they got back to their group, they noticed that the small group of Kasey’s teammates were getting up to leave. “It’s a school day tomorrow, and we got assignments” “Thanks for the invite, and it’s been nice meeting and getting to know you all”. With that, they headed out.

 

Grandma Pat then walked in. Jen told Kasey she had called her and asked her to pick up Kylie, figuring that she might not be ready to head home yet. Kasey thanked her for her thoughtfulness. She hugged her Mom and daughter and told them good night. Kylie went running over to Sinc and her crew and gave each of them a hug or in Labbes case a high-five. Heath and Press asked if she was coming to the game and offered to get her a pass for it. Morgan promised to hook her up with a US jersey and Harris a Pride one “only if it has Krieger and 11 on the back” Kylie told her while sticking her tongue out. Harris thought “I like this kid, she could be a challenge for O’Hara”.

 

Jen had offered to chauffeur Jessie back to their hotel so that she didn’t have to sit in a “stranger’s car”. She just wanted some alone time with the Canadian and Fleming didn’t seem to object. She promised her Captain that she would be back for curfew and they left walking very close to each other. “Ahh, look at little JFlem growing up before our eyes!” Kailen looked at Labbe who had said it.

 

Kasey and Kelley were watching each other across the room, smiling when they made eye contact. Lost in their own world, they were oblivious to the group watching their every move.

 

Seeing the tension between the two, Kailen sent her Sky Blue mate a quick message “KO ask her to take you to see the Parliament Buildings and the Eternal Flame”.

KO: “Thanks”

Kailen: “Get your girl.”

Sheridan, Labbe and Zadorsky left as their “Uber” had arrived.

 

O’Hara looked at Kasey and mentioned she wasn’t quite ready to head back to the hotel, and that she still had time before curfew. She wondered if maybe Kasey would show her the Parliament Buildings and Eternal Flame, she had heard they look cool at night. The usually confident O’Hara was far from it at this point when asking the question “So you think maybe we could go there tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I would like that” Kasey said. The butterflies running wild inside her. She had never been this nervous around someone in her life. She took a couple of deep breaths and started towards the door. O’Hara followed.

 

In the car, they talked about soccer, music and school. Kelley told her about Stanford and her playing days with Press. Kasey filled her in on how she became “Wild Thing”

 

They walked from the car and arrived at the flame. Kelley had to admit it was beautiful, but there was something even more beautiful in front of her. Kasey stood there with her leather jacket open and Kelley's eyes travelled down the v of Kasey’s’ top, she couldn’t stop herself from picturing what was underneath the red top. Kelley just about lost it when Kasey pulled out some chapstick and applied it to her lips. She wanted to run her tongue over those lips and taste them. She gulped, and Kasey saw and cracked a small smile.

 

Kasey brought her back to reality “So KO, I guess it’s time to head back to the hotel eh?” “Wouldn’t want you to be late for curfew”

“Yeah, Jill with have my running laps till I drop if I’m late again”

 

They were sitting in the parking lot of the hotel. Enjoying the company even if they weren’t speaking. Neither wanted the night to end. Unfortunately, the clock reading 11:55 meant that Kelley needed to get moving. Reluctantly, she opened the car door and told Kasey goodbye. In the elevator, on her way back to her room Kelley was consumed by thoughts of the purple haired forward, and the bit of black lace that she had seen peeking out from her top. Arriving at her room, she slipped the card in, opened the door and dropping her clothes on the floor and headed to take a long cold shower before bed.

 

 

Meanwhile Back at the Hotel

 

**KO - Wild Chat (Don’t tell KO!)**

 

Tobs: Sheridan messaged me. Sparks flying between KO and Wild Thing

AMorgs: So I’m not the only one who saw that. They were undressing each other with their eyes during dinner. It was kind of hot.

CP23: Really? I didn’t see it

SurferGirl: CP you had your eyes on Tobs all night

SurferGirl: I miss Ali

AMorgs: Agree with Harris CP (about the eyes, not Ali)

Tobs: KO just got back, and headed for the shower

SurferGirl: Bets on it being a cold one?

AMorgs: Lol

CP23: ?

Tobs: I’ll explain it to you later CP

Tobs: Night all we can discuss further at breakfast. Some of us need our beauty sleep.

CP23: Baby, you are beautiful to me

AMorgs: You guys are sickeningly cute sometimes

SurferGirl: See above

 

**Beep New Message**

Bigshot: Thx for leaving me with KO and Wild

Jen: Sorry bit preoccupied

Bigshot: I noticed, have fun with Jessie?

Jen: Yes. What happened with Kasey and KO?

Bigshot: Gave KO a kick. Hopefully, your girl responds

Jen: I need details!

Bigshot: Nope, wait for Kasey to tell you

Bigshot: ttyl bedtime

Jen: Urgh! You suck! nite

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Need to talk ASAP!! Meet me @ Tims 7 am.

 


	17. Chapter 17

When Kasey got home, she found Grandma Pat sound asleep in her bed. She changed into some pjs, grabbed a blanket and headed back into her living room where she curled up on the couch. She knew she wasn’t going to get much sleep. She closed her eyes only to have the evenings events replay over and over again. She thought about the way O’Hara looked at her, her smile, laugh, hazel eyes and lips. Those lips. She wanted so bad to taste those lips. Her heart began racing. She felt a certain part of her start to throb. She never reacted like this to any of the guys she had been with, not even James. Somehow, it felt different, Kelley was different.

 

It felt like she had just gotten to sleep when her alarm started beeping, she reached over and turned it off. She headed to the kitchen and made herself a coffee, then lunches for her and Ky. She was thankful that she had placement today and not classes, as she figured she would fall asleep during them. She grabbed a quick shower and checked herself out in the mirror, she looked and felt exhausted. Damn it, O’Hara, what have you done to me She thought. She finished getting ready, and by that time both Grandma Pat and Kylie were up. She told them she was meeting Jen early and asked her Mom to take Kylie to school. Kasey told them she loved them, and that she wouldn’t be home till late. She opened the door and looked back at the pair, who were now having an animated discussion and Kasey thought how blessed she was to have such an amazing and supportive family.  

 

She arrived at the coffee shop at 6:55 and ordered two coffees and two blueberry muffins. She ate her muffin and drank her coffee while waiting. Finally, at 7:10 Jen strolled in. She passed the remaining muffin and coffee over to her friend. Jen looked at her exhausted friend and started the conversation. She told Kasey that she had found out her and Jessie had a lot of similar likes and interests at dinner and on the drive back to the hotel. They had exchanged numbers and we're going to hang out again before the team left for Washington. Jen told Kasey that she thought Jessie was cute, and she was funny. Kasey noticed how her friends’ face lit up when she said the name Jessie and she was happy for her.

 

“So Kailen sent me a message last night about KO and you” “Anything you want to tell me?”

 

Kasey looked at her friend, and took a deep breath, here goes nothing she thought. She filled her in on how Kelley had been looking and flirting with her all night at the restaurant, and afterward, they went to Parliament Buildings and the Eternal Flame where it looked like Kelley wanted to kiss her. She told her friend that she was attracted to Kelley and it scared her the way her how much her body reacted when she was near. However, she didn’t think that “the Kelley O’Hara” would be interested in pursuing anything beyond a one-night stand with her. It was better if she stayed focused on school, soccer, and Kylie until the teams left town and then Kelley could go back to being an on-screen crush. With all that being said Kasey had to hurry off to placement so as not to be late. They had a soft practice that afternoon to prep for the big game tomorrow, so they could continue the conversation later.

Jen wasn’t convinced by Kasey’s act in the least and planned on running some interference. Jen sent off a message to the one person she figured could help.

 

**Beep New Message**

Jen: Talk 2 KO. Seems like our girls are sparking, but Kasey isn’t interested in being a one nighter.

Bigshot: K. will see if I can grab her for coffee and a chat.

 

Kailen headed down for their team breakfast. Walking across the lobby, she ran into Tobin who was coming back from an early morning run.

K -“Sup, Heath?”

T -“Tired, KO kept me awake most of the night”

T -“She wouldn’t stop talking about Wild”

T-“She made me watch YouTube videos with her”

T-“Do you know how many Wild Thing videos there are?”

T- “She was even singing the song in the shower”

T-“She’s got it bad!”

K - “I need to get breakfast, later Heath”

T - “Yeah”

 

**Beep New Message**

Sheridan: Meet me for coffee?

KO: Do you deliver? I don’t feel like moving yet

Sheridan: Maybe, if you apologize to Tobin for keeping her up. I ran into her earlier.

KO: Ok. Will do when she gets out of the shower

Sheridan: Don’t you have a team breakfast to get to?

KO: Crap, I gotta go

Sheridan: Room 501

 


	18. Chapter 18

An hour later Sheridan and Labbe were chilling in their room watching some TV when there was a knock at the door. Labbe, who had the bed closer to the door got up to answer it and found KO standing there.

 

“We’ve been expecting you” Labbe tried to sound intimidating but failed miserably, and they all laughed.

 

“I’m going to get straight to the point KO”, Sheridan started, “My phone has been blowing up with messages since last night from both my teammates and yours asking what’s going on with you and Wild”

 

“I had fun getting to know her last night, and damn she’s hot!” “Like really hot!” The two Canadians agreed with the observation. KO continued

 “There is something about her” “When we talked I found I was interested in what she was saying, and when it was time to go I didn’t want to leave”

“She’s like crazy talented, did you see her drawings?”

 

“Kel, I have spent some time with her this week and I gotta say she is the real deal, but you need to remember that she has a daughter and we leave in a few days”. Sheridan said

 

“Her kid is pretty funny, she put Harris in her place” O’Hara replied

 

“Ok, KO go play, the adults need to talk” and with that O’Hara left the room, and headed back to the restaurant to pick up the drawing that she knew was waiting for her.

 

**KO - Wild Chat (Don’t tell KO!)**

 

_Skykeeper, #1Keeper, TurtleShell4, and Sinc, JFlem and Jen have been added to the conversation by Tobs._

Skykeeper: Thanks for adding us Tobs

Tobs: np, seemed easier to have one big group

Skykeeper: Just spoke with O’Hara, and the feelings are real

#1Keeper: Agree, see above

Jen: Kasey is feeling it but scared

Skykeeper: US you practice tonight?

SurferGirl: Nope!! This afternoon, evenings free

Skykeeper: I have an idea, I need help with it.

AMorgs: What can I do?

Tobs: I’m in

CP23: Me too

TurtleShell4: ?

Skykeeper: Jen what time is your practice?

Jen: 5 – 6. Big game tomorrow, so should be chill, set plays, and shooting

Skykeeper: How does everyone feel about soccer tennis? 6 @ the dome.

Skykeeper: Jen invite Kasey to play

JFlem: YES!! Can I play with Jen?

Tobs: I got Press

AMorgs: Of course, you do Tobs

Skykeeper: You in Sinc and Shel?

Sinc: Yep

TurtleShell4: I got Cap

Skykeeper: Ok, so teams are JFlem / Jen, Tobs / Press, Harris / Morgan, Shel / Cap, Sheridan / Labbe and KO / West

Let’s keep it fun, and remember the idea is to get them talking to each other.

 

Kasey was at her placement just sitting down to eat lunch

**Beep New Message**

Jen: So Kailen and some of the CAN/US players are going to be playing some soccer tennis after our practice. Asked us to join them. Told them we would.

Wild Thing: Okay, I can only stay for a short time though. I still have an assignment to finish.  

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kasey’s day was going by slowly. Currently, she was in a classroom with 30 students and a teacher. The teacher was yelling in French trying to figure out who was responsible for throwing things across the room. It got louder and more stuff went flying. Kasey brought a couple of students out in the hallway and was talking to them in hopes of calming them down. She heard the teacher call the main office, and soon enough the vice principal arrived at the classroom. It got very quiet once she informed them they would all be staying for recess with her; which meant that Kasey was spending her break in the classroom with them.

The last class of the day was drama, and they had a young substitute teacher. It should have been a simple class – watch a short movie and answer questions about it. Once the lights went out stuff began to fly across the room again. The teacher just sat at the desk not doing anything to help defuse the current situation. Seeing that the teacher didn’t know how to handle it Kasey found herself having to step up and regain control of the group before anyone else got hurt. She sent two students to the office to be checked out and get some ice. Kasey restarted the movie, and was paged to the office. She left the teacher on her own, but not before popping into her supervisor’s class and mentioning that the teacher needed help with the group.

Kasey got to the office and filled them in on what had and was currently happening with the group. The group was known in the school for being a challenging bunch, and with the level of escalation and an inexperienced teacher at the helm it didn’t take long before there was 4 adults in the classroom including Kasey. 3:00 finally came. 

Kasey headed back to campus and pulled up a seat in a common area. She needed to work on her assignment, but her head wasn’t in it. She grabbed a sketchbook and protein bar out of her bag and put on her current favourite playlist. Soon she found her flow and drew a picture of a teacher hiding under a desk and the students throwing pencils, books and even paper airplanes around. She added more detail and some colour and signed her name to it. She was now relaxed, drawing always helped, it provided her with an escape. She decided to head to the dome for practice. Changing into practice clothes, she found she was the first player to arrive and laid down on the bench. She must have fallen asleep as the next thing she heard was “Wake up Wild Thing!” Her Coach and teammates were all looking at her. “Sorry, Coach”.

Unbeknownst to Kasey, Jen had snapped a pic of her sleeping and posted it to Instagram – Nap Time #bff, #friendshipgoals #3CCrusaders #KaseyWild #WildThing #WildThingFanClub #soccer #love #tired #college #studentlife. The likes started coming in.

 

Back at the hotel

KO was scrolling through Instagram when she saw the photo smiled and liked it. She may also have screen grabbed it.

Tobin had told her roomie earlier about their plans, and O’Hara was never one to turn down soccer tennis especially if it now involved a certain purple haired forward. She was looking forward to seeing Kasey.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Under the Dome

Kasey had just sent a cross in when Christina came off her line looking to grab it; she jumped up and came down awkwardly on her ankle. “AAAHHHHH!!!! She wasn’t able to put any weight on it and had to be helped off the pitch. The night before the big game and the team had just lost the services of their back up keeper. Hayley had started 6 out of the 7 games this season and was scheduled to start the game the next evening. Therefore, they were okay in that respect. Kasey asked if they could switch to shooting, not wanting to chance losing another keeper, the coach asked Kasey to grab her gloves. She did and assumed the position. The players lined up to take their final shots on the Captain. She dove left and right and stopped most of them, with the exception of Hayley who she let score on her. Keepers don’t make other keepers run. It’s part of the goalkeeper code. As her teammates, including Jen ran their laps and headed home; Kasey headed over to the bench to sit down and grab a drink. She heard talking, laughing, and the National players walked in. They sat down on the benches and put on their cleats.

The players ran a couple of laps to get warmed up and did a bit of stretching “We don’t have nets, but we could use chairs if you like” Jen said, “Ok, let do it” Tobin said and set them up. They set up 3 courts, as there were 6 teams. “We have our teams already picked out, Kasey you are with KO, and Jen with Jessie,” “Two losses and you are eliminated,” Sheridan said. “We ready to start?” asked Sinc

“Yeah, just give me a minute to change into a dry shirt,” Kasey said. She bent over and grabbed a fresh shirt from her bag, setting it on the bench; she lifted her wet one over her head leaving her standing in only her sports bra. She threw the wet one in her bag, and then pulled the dry one on. “Nice abs Wild” “Maybe if you are good I’ll show you mine!” KO couldn’t help herself. All eyes went to Kasey and she was thankful that her face was already flushed, so as to hide the blush she knew was there.

 

Round One Matchups (Winners in Bold)                                            

Labbe/Sheridan vs. **Harris/Morgan**                

 **Heath/Press** vs. Jen/Fleming

 **Zadorsky/Sinclair** vs. KO/Wild

KO and Wild were talking and laughing and there was definitely some flirting going on. The other pairs were keeping a close watch on the two. The plan to get them together was working. It didn’t matter to them that they lost the first match rather quickly to the Canadian Nationals.

 

Round Two Matchups (Winners in Bold)

Labbe/Sheridan vs. **Heath/Press**

Zadorsky/Sinclair vs. **Harris/Morgan**

Jen/Fleming vs. **KO/Wild**

A tight match between the young Canadian pair and the veteran pair. Match point back and forth finally Wild succeeds in placing a header at Fleming’s feet and it not being returned. Game KO/Wild. Caught up in the moment O’Hara and Wild hug and separate quickly.

 

Round Three (Winner in Bold)

 **Harris/Morgan** vs Zadorsky/Sinclair

 **Heath/Press** vs. KO/Wild

KO and Kasey move closer to each other during the game. Game point Heath places a volley in between the two and they bump into each other, missing the ball.  They don’t seem to mind. KO jumps on Kasey’s back and she carries her over to the bench. KO hops down and gives her a long hug. The Canadian National players now eliminated decide to head back to the hotel.

 

Final (Winner in Bold)

Harris/Morgan **vs Heath/Press**

The ever-competitive Alex Morgan didn’t want to go down, but ultimately Heath proved to be too much in this game.

The remaining US National players head back to the hotel to shower change and get some supper. Jen has disappeared with Fleming, leaving KO and Wild alone in the dome.

“I had fun tonight,” Kasey says

“Yeah, me too,” O’Hara says

“Do you want to get something to eat?” O’Hara asks

“I’m starving, but also in bad need of a shower” Kasey replied

“Yeah, you stink!” added O’Hara jokingly with a smile

"You ain't no peach there either O"Hara" added Kasey

“You want to come to my place?” Kasey asked

When O’Hara gave her a questioning look and didn’t respond, Kasey realized the possible implications of what she had just said.

“I meant if we go to my apartment I can see Kylie before she goes to bed, grab a shower, and I’m sure there are leftovers I can heat up for us to eat,” Kasey said. “You can grab a shower too, I’m sure I have something you can wear”.

O’Hara was thinking about Kasey in the shower, and wearing her clothes “Yes!”

“Let’s go,” O’Hara said while picking up hers and Kasey’s bags


	21. Chapter 21

Kasey enters the apartment, “Hey Mom, hey Ky” “I’m home, and I brought a friend” “Please tell me there are leftovers I’m starving!” 

“Chicken and veggies in the fridge” Grandma Pat replied

“Mom, this is Kelley O’Hara, she plays for the US” Kasey said

“Nice to meet you Kelley” “Wait, O’Hara, as in the US jersey you have Kase?” Grandma Pat asked

“Yes, Mom” Kasey mumbled

“You have my jersey?” Kelley asked Kasey

“Would you like me to sign it?” Kelley asked with a smile and wink

“Maybe later, KO” “Let’s eat first” Kasey responded with a wink and smile.

Kelley felt her heart race and took a deep breath

Grandma Pat noticing the exchange between the two figured it was a good time to leave.

 

They watched some TV while they ate. They were promoting the 3C and Limestone game and asking viewers to show their support by wearing green and white to the game.

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Kelley asked Kasey

“Yeah, they are a tough team, we barely beat them earlier in the season” Kasey responded

Kasey finishing off her supper got up and mentioned she was going to grab a shower.

 

“KO, wanna play FIFA with me?” Kylie asked

“Sure, kid” Kelley replied

“Mom, KO cheats!” Kylie yelled

“Kylie, you think every time you lose that the other person is cheating” Kasey responded

 

Kasey emerged wearing a 3C t-shirt and some shorts, her hair damp and messy. KO couldn’t help but notice the forwards long powerful legs, and the shirt that left little to the imagination.

 

“I could get used to this” thought KO.

 

“Time for bed kiddo, school tomorrow”

“Night Mom” “Night KO”

 

“Showers all yours KO” “I left some clothes and a towel in the bathroom for you” Kasey said

 

Kasey figured she should do some work on her last assignment while KO was in the shower.

KO finished showering and dried off, she couldn’t help but laugh at the t-shirt Kasey had left for her. It was a 3C one with the name Wild and #5 on the back. She pulled it on and finished getting dressed in matching shorts complete with a 5 on the front of them. She couldn’t help but find it a bit ironic.

She found Kasey sitting at her laptop typing away. She took in the woman features. Not wanting to disturb her, but also knowing that they should talk she cleared her throat drawing the college forward’s attention.

KO moved towards the couch and sat down; the forward closed her laptop and joined her.

O’Hara broke the silence “Kasey, I really like you, and I think you like me” “I know I’m only going to be here for a couple more days, but I would like to spend that time getting to know you” “What do you think?”

“I think I would like that” Kasey responded and moved closer to the US defender

Kelley responded with “Can I get your digits now?” and a smile

KO noticing the time realized that she needed to get back to the hotel. Kasey couldn’t drive her back because Kylie was asleep and she looked like she was ready for bed herself.  KO sent a quick message to her roomie

**Beep New Message**

KO: I need a pickup

Tobs: I’m with CP

KO: I’m at Kasey’s

Tobs: What? Really?

KO: Yes, now come and get me the address is 1111 Random Street, Apt 3 I can’t be late for curfew!

KO: Message me when you get here

Tobs: I want details

KO: I know, C U Soon

 

**KO - Wild Chat (Don’t tell KO!)**

 

Tobs: KO is at Kasey’s apartment!!

Tobs: Taking the van to pick her up

SurferGirl: Yes!

AMorgs: Woohoo!

CP23: J

JFlem: Yay!

Jen: What? OMG! I need details

AMorgs: Same

Skykeeper: About time

 

**Beep New Message**

Tobs: I’m here

KO: Be down in a few

Tobs: Hurry up!

KO: OK

 

Kelly told Kasey her ride had arrived and got up off the couch. The College forward got up with her and walked towards the door. KO was looking at Kasey’s lips, wanting so badly to finally kiss her. She opted for a hug. The two women stood there, neither wanting to let go first. Finally, KO’s phone buzzed, figuring it was Tobin again, she let go, she headed out the door, stopping, she turned and walked back to Kasey and gently touched her lips to the forwards. Woah, KO felt like an electrical charge had ripped through her body, and Kasey was feeling the same the shockwaves.

 

KO got to the van, Tobin took one look at the state she was in and the clothes she was wearing and figured the conversation could wait until the morning. Heading back to the hotel they snuck in just before curfew.

Kasey was no longer fighting to stay awake; she was now energized and figured it was a good time to finish her assignment. She completed it in record time and curled in bed with her phone. Looking on Instagram, she saw that Kelley had started following her along with most of her new friends from the CANWNT and USWNT. She plugged in the phone and set it on her nightstand. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face, thinking about the kiss.        

 


	22. Chapter 22

Kasey woke up with her room engulfed in daylight. She looked at her phone and seeing that the time was 9:30, jumped out of bed and yelled for Kylie to get up and that they had slept in. Hearing no response, she went to Kylie’s room only to find an empty bed. Walking towards the living room, she found a note with her laptop

 

“Thought you could use some extra sleep. Made Kylie lunch and took her to school. See you at the game”

“Love Mom”

P.S. Kelley seems nice

 

Kasey had completed all of her assignments for the week, so she figured she could indulge in a couple of episodes of Orange Is the New Black before having to get ready for her two classes that day and big game that evening. She got comfy with her coffee, logged in and hit the play button

**Beep New Message:**

KO: Morning beautiful

Wild Thing: Morning Kel

KO: Whatcha up to?

Wild Thing: Watching OITNB

KO: No classes?

Wild Thing: Not till later. Think I am gonna skip my last one and prep for the game

KO: Nervous

Wild Thing: Yeah

KO: Want to meet me for a coffee? I have time before practice.

Wild Thing: I would like that. Tim’s by the college in an hour?

KO: It’s a date!

Wild Thing: C u soon

 

“What’s with the smile O’Hara?” Tobin asked

“I’m meeting Kasey for coffee” KO replied

“So, I take it things went well last night?” Heath asked

“Yeah, we went back to her place,” “We talked, I met her Mom, I played FIFA with her kid and we kissed” KO answered

“Kissed?” “Anything else?” Heath asked

“No, I showered and she lent me clothes"

KO headed into the bathroom to get changed for her coffee “date”. Reluctantly, she shed Kasey’s clothing in favour of some jeans, a t-shirt and a beanie for the outing. She made sure her go bag was packed and ready. She would be heading directly afterward to practice. She placed Kasey’s shirt on her bed, as she planned to wear it to the college game that evening. “Later Tobs” she said and headed out carrying her bag with her.

Kasey checked that she had everything she needed for school and her game. Satisfied that she did, she packed her bags and placed them at the door. It was a game day, which for Kasey meant that she got to wear her team warmup suit to school. She was thankful as it meant she didn’t have to figure out what to wear on her “date” with Kelley. She grabbed her stuff and headed out.

O’Hara arrived at the coffee shop first and realized she didn’t know how Kylie took hers, she decided to wait and ask before ordering. Grabbing a booth, she again felt butterflies as she waited. A few minutes later Kasey arrived, and looking around she locked eyes with a certain brunette defender and smiled. She sat down across from O’Hara and they exchanged greetings. After asking Kasey how she took her coffee, O’Hara insisted it was her treat. Kasey asked if she could have a muffin as well and O’Hara said, “Be right back, don’t miss me too much”. 

O’Hara returned with the coffees and muffin placing them on the table. Reaching down into her bag, and she pulled out an envelope. Inside, were 4 passes for the Canada/US game. “I thought Kylie could bring a friend, and maybe your Mom might come”. “Thank you Kelley,” Kasey said, “Maybe you could wear that O’Hara jersey, I hear you have hidden away” Kasey laughed at O’Hara’s comment and said “Maybe”

The two engaged in conversation. Topics ranging from KO’s family and sibling to their favourite movies, and music to Kasey’s love of art. Soon enough, maybe a little too soon for the women’s liking, they both needed to head to practice and class respectively. Wanting to kiss Kasey goodbye, O’Hara settled for a hug, as she didn’t want to chance someone snapping a pic and it ending up all over social media. The two parted with promises of messaging each other later.


	23. Chapter 23

O’Hara arrived at the dome and was immediately surrounded by her US teammates, word had traveled amongst the group of the blossoming relationship. The normally outspoken player refused to discuss the events of the last 24 hours. Judging by the smile on her face and the extra spring in her step, they assumed everything was good in KO land. Practice went on and even the coaches noticed how focused O’Hara was.

Three long hours later

“Ok ladies, bring it in,” “Great practice everyone” “Keep it up, O’Hara”

“We have been invited to the Capital City College game this evening, along with the Canadians. Wear your team jackets. Be in the lobby at 6 sharp. We will travel there a team, but you will be free afterward. No curfew.” Jill announced

“Hit the showers ladies”

 “Yes Coach”

 

 

O’Hara, Heath, Morgan, and Press were walking back to the hotel after practice and came upon the Canadians who were heading to practice.

 

“How’s it going with Wild KO?” Sheridan asked

“Good” O’Hara replied with a smile

 

“We need to get to practice, see you at the game” Labbe spoke and with that, they headed off.

 

“That was awkward,” said Press. Heath and Morgan agreed. KO was off in Kasey land and didn’t hear the comment.

 

Meanwhile, Kasey had made it through her first class and was sitting in the second class of the day listening while the instructor read off her PowerPoint about the “Youth Criminal Justice Act” and recent revisions to it. Kasey who had already downloaded the slides for the class, and wasn’t taking notes, decided to log on to Instagram.

 

Kelleyohara

(Insert pic of Kelley wearing Kasey’s shirt here)

USWNT heading to the game tonight. Excited to see Wild Thing in action #CapitalCityCollege #3CCrusaders #greenandwhite #KaseyWild #WildThing #soccer #college #USWNT

 

Kasey noticed that she had a few more followers on her account.

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Nice pic

KO:  Supporting the team

Wild Thing: Only the team?

KO: Yep, only the team

Wild Thing: Ouch

KO: Can I make it up to you?

Wild Thing: How?

KO: Good luck kiss?

Wild Thing: Tempting

KO: I will be there around 6:30

Wild Thing: See you then

Tobin had abandoned Kelley in favour of hanging out in Press and Morgan’s room. Kelley was bored and had energy to burn. 

She messaged Emily and Mal, two of her younger teammates and asked if they wanted to do something. They agreed and decided to head to the mall. Wandering around they purchased a few items of clothing and some souvenirs. The girls decided to head to the food court. On the way, Kelley noticed an art store, telling Emily and Mal she would meet them in the court she went inside. They were curious about her sudden interest in art but didn’t mention it, thinking it may have something to do with the latest rumours going around. Kelley wasn’t sure what she looking for but was drawn to a display of leather bound sketchbooks. She found one that had an imprint of a small rose on the front and picked it up, it felt right. She had the staff wrap it for her. She paid and headed back to join Emily and Mal and grab some supper before the game.

 


	24. Chapter 24

It was two hours before game time, and the stadium was already filling up. Kasey parked and watched the Limestone team bus arrive; the players disembark and head through the doors where a series of corridors led to the change rooms and the field. Kasey was heading towards those same doors when she heard her name being called and stopped. A young girl, about Kylie’s age, approached her asking if she was Kasey Wild. She said yes, and the girl asked if she could have her autograph, and get a picture taken with her. She signed the girls’ program and took a picture with her. The young girl named Amy told her how she had watched all the videos of her, and wanted to be just like her when she got older. Kasey thanked her and her family for the support and told them she hoped they enjoyed the game. They left to enjoy the pregame activities and Kasey headed towards the doors. Walking down the corridor, Kasey stopped and took in the pictures that covered the walls. Many of the names she knew, she thought back to when she was younger and her parents used to bring her to games here. Happier times in the Wild household. She kept walking and entered the team change room.

 

Kasey looked for her stall and found it. The team was wearing their green uniforms for the game. She saw her shorts, and socks neatly folded and waiting for her along with her armband. Hanging on a hook was her green Wild #5 jersey; on the opposite hook was a black keeper jersey also with her name and number on the back. She put down her bag, removed her cleats and placed them on the floor in front of the stall. She pulled out her keeper gloves and placed them beside the socks.

 

Finding the trainer Kasey asked about Christina’s ankle and was told that it was still swollen and she wasn’t cleared to play. She was going to have tests done the next day, and they would know afterward if she was going to be out for an extended period.

 

Kasey looked towards the whiteboard, where the starting lineup was written. They were starting the game in a 4-4-2 formation. Kasey was listed with a C in brackets beside her name and starting at forward, Jen was playing in the midfield. Hayley was the starting keeper. Kasey noticed that her name appeared on the sub list with GK written beside it. If something happened to Hayley, then Kasey was going in.

 

As her teammates started to arrive, she began her pregame routine. She changed into her uniform, danced with the music blasting through the speakers, made sure to hydrate, and then as game time got, closer she put her earbuds in, switched on her game day playlist and began her visualizations. She went into the washroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready.   

Coach Smith gave them a pep talk and then headed down the corridor for warmups. Kasey was always the last one to leave the change room, she made sure to high five her teammates and encourage them as they headed out.

 

Walking down the corridor, Kasey felt arms wrap around her from behind, they belonged to her favourite US defender. “So about that kiss?” Kelley whispered in her ear. They were standing outside an office, and Kasey was feeling brave. Kasey checked the door and it was unlocked. Making sure it was empty, she pulled O’Hara with her. She wrapped her hands around the Americans’ neck and pulled her closer until their lips met. It started gentle, each woman feeling the other out O’Hara begged for an entrance with her tongue, and Kasey quickly accepted. A battle of tongues quickly ensued, each wanting control. Kasey felt O’Hara’s hands travel under her shirt and touch her skin, and moaned.

“Ahem, hate to interrupt but we have a game to play” “Next time, make sure the door is closed all the way”. Kasey knew the voice and was thankful it was Jen that had found them. “Coach sent me to find you,” Jen said. “Hi KO” “Bye KO” and with that Jen headed back to the field. The women reluctantly separated from each and headed out into the corridor. Both wearing the signs of their arousal. By now, Kelley’s teammates were looking for her as well. “KO where have you been hiding?” Morgan asked before noticing the scene in front of her. “Nice,” said Harris. “See you after the game,” Kelley whispered in Kasey’s ear, and Kasey bolted away from the scene, to the field to finish warmups.

“Nice of you to join us Captain” Coach Smith said. “Sorry Coach, female issue, all good now” Kasey responded with Jen laughing in the background.

Kasey looked towards the stands and saw a sea of green and white supporters, with sections of red mixed in, she then noticed a section of purple in the front row. Looking closer she saw a sign “Wild Thing Fan Club”. It was filled with staff and students from her school. She waved to them. “Mom, Mom,” turning around she saw her Mom, Kylie, and a friend. She made a heart with her hands for Kylie.

Once the warmups were complete, the Canadian and American players were introduced and invited down on the field. The Canadian anthem played. Sinclair and Morgan were called over for the customary coin flip, Morgan gave Kasey a look. Kasey looked for Kelley and found that the defender not wanting to make eye contact. She assumed her US mates had questioned her about the earlier encounter. The coin flip complete. The four team Captains posed for pictures and shook hands.

The National team players exited the pitch and took their seats in the stands. Kelley nodded at Kasey and unzipped her jacket enough so that Kasey could tell she was wearing her shirt underneath.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Game on….

The Limestone Lions player taking the kick-off opted to pass it out. They turned and charged downfield, hoping to catch the home team flat. They tried to get fancy with their passes and lost possession when Sarah intercepted. She looked downfield and not seeing any open green jerseys passed it back to her midfielder. The midfielder passed it back to the defender, who then passed it back to Hayley. Hayley kicked it back and Jen took charge directing her teammates to move forward. Pass, pass, pass, pass. They couldn’t get anyone open. The Lions were squeezing them. Everywhere they looked, there was red. Taking a deep breath, Jen decided to let a shot go from distance, the keeper wasn’t expecting it and bobbled it. The visitors tried to recover the ball, only to be beaten by Sarah who had found a hole. She took another shot and the keeper knocked it down, Kasey racing in from the flank, scooped the rebound and buried it, 15 goals on the season. 1-0 Home Team, 10 minutes in. A replay of the goal showed on the scoreboard, followed by the announcement of the goal scorer and Wild Thing flashing on the board. Kasey was feeling good.

 

25 minutes in the Crusaders turned over possession in their end, and the Lions pounced. A shot from the outside hit the post and rebounded right to a player in red, who shot the ball past a diving Hayley. 1 – 1 

 

The Crusaders were looking tired; the running game from the opposition was keeping them moving. Hayley was keeping them in it, making a couple difficult saves look routine. She had just knocked one out for a corner kick, and they were getting into position. Kasey was calling out to her team their coverage. The ball came in, Hayley ran out and jumped up for the ball, but in the process hit her own player and missed it completely. Stumbling, she ran back to cover the net, but it was too late the opposition had already put the ball in. 2 -1 Limestone heading into halftime.

On the sideline, Kasey was grabbing some water, and taking some deep breaths. The coach was talking and she wasn’t listening. She was busy looking at the stands. She saw her Mom and Kylie but really wanted to see those hazel eyes she was starting to fall for. “Looking for me?” KO emerged from the tunnel. “I got asked to do an interview” Seeing KO, Kasey nodded and went back to her team. She wasn’t going to lose in front of Kelley, who now had her jacket wide open, with Kasey’s jersey in full view.

 

“We are better than this” “They are tough, we are tougher” “Crusaders on 3” “1, 2, 3 Crusaders”

 

The second half started off with Crusaders taking it to the Lions, Kasey was all over the field, the ball kept finding her. They charged down the field, and 18-yard line, and were applying pressure in the box. They were attempting shots but nothing was getting through. Kasey noticed the keeper off her line, and let a shot fly towards the top 90, the keeper jumped but missed it. 2-2. Kasey had 16 on the season and was sitting on another brace, but she wanted the hat trick.

In the stands, the US team was having fun trying to keep KO under control. She was going wild cheering for Kasey. Some fans had taken pictures of her showing off Kasey’s jersey and begun posting them on social media. They were questioning if they was something going on between the two. Someone posted a pic of the two hugging at the coffee shop. #OHara #Wild had begun to trend. Fans were dubbing the pair #Kellsey a combination of their first names.

On the field in the 70th minute, the Lions were awarded a penalty shot, on a questionable call. Hayley was issued a warning from the ref when she questioned the call. Kasey argued with the ref about the tackle inside the 3C box, trying to make a case that the opposition player embellished, to no avail. The Lions Captain stepped up to take the shot. Hayley dove one way the ball went the other. 3 – 2 Limestone

 

In the 75th minute, things got interesting. Capital City had used already two of their three substitutions. Suzie a defender took an elbow to the face and had to leave with a bloody nose. She was replaced by Lori making her first appearance with the team. With no more substitutions left, Lori promptly coughed up the ball, forcing Hayley to come racing out to get it, she attempted to play the ball but in the process, the opposition player was sent flying over her. The ref pulled a red card from her pocket and showed it to the keeper. The keeper was out of the game, an automatically out of the next game as well.

 

“Coach, you need a keeper,” the referee said. All eyes went to Kasey. The trainer ran to the change room, returning with Kasey’s gloves and new keeper shirt. The crowd realizing what was happening started getting loud, and chatting “Wild Thing, Wild Thing”.

 

Kasey removed her Captain’s armband and handed it to Jen. Her teammates formed a circle around her and she pulled her green jersey over her head, replacing it with the black keeper one. Jen handed her back the armband and she placed it back where it belonged. She put on her keeper gloves, ripping and adjusting the Velcro until it was tight. She ran down the field, jumped up and down a couple of times and was ready to go.

 

In the stands, the National players were looking on, passing judgments about the red card, and commenting on the fact that the team’s leading goal scorer was now between the posts.

 

Kelley was noticeably concerned about the situation. “KO, she will be fine, trust me,” Sheridan said to her Sky Blue teammate. Of course, Sheridan who had seen her in action had chosen not fill O’Hara in. She had told Labbe, Sinclair, and Zadorsky about it following the practice and they were both excited to see what would happen.

 

Play resumed and the Lions had the ball. Kasey focused and yelled instructions to her wall, and other players. The player ran towards the ball, kicking it hard and low past the wall, Kasey reacted, diving and knocking the ball wide and out. Corner kick. The ball came in and Kasey was off her line in a flash jumping and grabbing the ball away from danger. Surprising, the players and crowd alike. Waiting for the players to retreat from the box, Kasey sent her players down the field, lined up her receiver and kicked the ball.

 

The teams battled for ball possession, with the Lions holding onto it for most of the second half. In the goal, Kasey was getting a workout, as it seemed like her team defense had fallen apart, and the opposition wanted to test the forward turned keeper. Kasey was solid though and hadn’t let anything through.

The Lions looking to add to their lead were making space and pushing the green team back into their zone. Kasey knocked a shot down and recovered it. Feeling that her team needed a bit of a breather and noticing the opposing keeper was playing high in her box, she wasted no time in punting the ball towards the goal. It sailed passed midfield, and over the player’s heads, bouncing in front of and past the opposition keeper. The keeper gave chase but it was clear the ball was headed to the back of the net. Kasey had tied the score while finishing off a hat trick and securing a spot on the evening news highlight reel. The crowd was on their feet, and going nuts cheering Kasey.

 

The game was tied with under 5 minutes to go. Neither team wanted to concede. It was getting rough, the tackles and challenges becoming more aggressive. The whistle blew and a Lions player was issued a yellow card, then after some pushing and shoving Sarah was issued one as well. Kasey was watching it all unfold, and felt helpless. She wanted to be a part of the action. Emily went down in the Lions end, and the whistle blew. Emily struggled to stand having the wind knocked out of her, but called off the trainer. They were given an indirect kick in the opposition end. The ref placed the ball and backed the players up. Kasey looked to her Coach on the sideline, and with a nod, she ran. Possibly one of the last plays of the game, and the home team was in a good position to capitalize.

 

Kelley couldn’t sit any longer and was on her feet watching the play unfold. She saw a black jersey run past her and head downfield. “She’s taking it” Kelley said loud enough that everyone in close proximity heard. Her teammates stood with her, and soon the rest of the crowd followed suit. Everyone was on his or her feet.

 

Kasey called out to her players to stay alert, chase and watch for rebounds. She lined up the kick, ran and bent it towards the far post where Emily was making a run. A red jersey headed it out, Jen trapped it and sent it back in, this time Sarah knocked it down and shot it, the keeper made a play for it, but Kasey got a foot on it and directed the ball back to Emily who tapped it in. The team swarmed the young forward knocking her to the ground. Kasey knowing there still time left ran back towards her goal. The Lions took the kick off and made a couple passes before the ball was knocked out on the sideline. They took the throw-in and the whistle blew.

Game over

Final Score Capital City 4 Limestone 3

 

Kasey ran from the goal jumped into Jen’s arms. They laughed and Jen put her down, so they could hug the rest of their team. They lined up and told the Limestone player’s good game. Heading over to the sideline, they sat down on the field, passing water bottles and Gatorade around. After a quick team meeting during which they presented Kasey the game ball and sang “Wild Thing”, they did some stretching and headed to the showers.

Kasey was called to the stands by fans wanting autographs; she signed programs, shirts, caps and even a few Wild Thing signs. A few people asked for selfies with her and she happily obliged, but not before checking that her hair was presentable.

As the crowd thinned out, she saw her Mom and daughter with her friend. She brought them down on the field and watched as Kylie and her friend Brianna kicked a ball around.

“Good game Wild Thing” a voice behind her said. “Thanks, Kel” Kasey responded

“So a keeper huh?” “Harris hasn’t shut about your goal” Kasey laughed

 

Grandma Pat approached the pair “You were amazing Kasey”, “I need to get Brianna home, and Kylie is going to spend the night at my place”. “I will talk to you tomorrow, night ladies”.

 

“Your Mom is awesome,” KO said. “Sometimes” replied Kasey

 

“I need a shower and food” said Kasey

 

“Do you want to come back to the hotel with me?” “Tobs will be with CP and I have the room to myself” “We could order some food and watch a movie” 

 

“That sounds good to me, let me grab a quick shower and we can head out”

Kasey heads into the change room to shower.

 

**Beep New Message**

 

Tobs: Dude, you need to check Instagram

KO: why?

Tobs: You and Kasey  #Kellsey

KO: what is #Kellsey?

Tobs: Your new ship name

KO looks up the hashtag #Kellsey and sees the pics from the game and the hug from the coffee shop

KO: Shit, I need to tell her

Tobs: Good luck bro

KO: Thanks Tobs


	26. Chapter 26

Kasey notices Kelley is quiet and leaves extra space between them, as they walk towards the parking lot and her car. She waits until they are in the car to ask what’s going on?

 

Kasey asks “Hey beautiful, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Kelley responds, “We need to talk about something, but I would prefer if we waited till the hotel ok?

Kasey is concerned, but doesn’t push it “Ok”.

 

They arrive at the hotel and Kelley sees a group of fans wearing Team USA apparel in the lobby. Handing Kasey her keycard she tells her to go up to the room, she will be there soon. As she suspected would happen the fans notice her and stop her autographs and pictures. Once she is able to get away from them Kelley heads upstairs to the room. She knocks and Kasey lets her in.

 

“What was that all about?” “You need to start talking now!” Kasey’s says clearly upset by the event.

Kelley leads Kasey over to the bed and they sit down.

Kelley begins … “Tobin sent me a message earlier, apparently some fans took a picture of us hugging at the coffee shop and posted it, along with some of me wearing your shirt and cheering for you at the game” “They are questioning our relationship, and if we are dating” “We have a ship name #Kellsey”.

Kelley can tell that Kasey is processing what she just heard.

Kelley continues … “I sent you ahead of me because there was a group of fans, and I didn’t want them questioning us, or taking pictures” “I’m used to having my picture all over social media, it kind of goes along with the territory” “I wasn’t sure how you felt about it”

Kasey realizes that Kelley was being considerate about her feelings and protecting her from any unwanted attention. She leans over giving Kelley a kiss on the check and says “Thank you”.

“Kel, I appreciate you being honest with me. We have only known each other for a couple days, and don’t know where this will lead, or if it will lead anywhere. I have Kylie, school and my future to take into consideration, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to be all over social media. I would really like to keep this and us on the down low for at least the time being” Kasey says.

 

“Okay, so are hugs acceptable? Or no pda what so ever?” Kelley asks

“Friends can hug, hugs are fine” Kasey says giving Kelley a wink

 

“Let’s get some food” Kasey suggests. There is a pizza place around the corner from the hotel, Kasey offers to go and get pizza and drinks for the pair.

 

In the elevator on the way back to the room, she runs into Kailen and Steph. “Way to make us keepers look bad today Wild” “C’mon a goal really?” Steph says. “I’ve scored before” Kailen says “Shootouts don’t count Sheridan!” Labbe responds, earning a laugh for all parties. Reaching her floor Kasey steps out and hears “Have fun with KO” and laughing.

“Keepers are a weird bunch” Kasey thinks to herself. Oh, wait I'm part of that bunch.


	27. Chapter 27

When she gets back to the room, she finds that Kelley has changed into joggers and has a UA t-shirt on. Kasey’s looks at her and says, “I liked it better when you were wearing my shirt”

“I can put it back on if you like” “Buts it kind of sweaty now” Kelley responds

“N’ah,” Kasey says shaking her head

 

“What are we watching?”

 “Anger Management?” Kelley asks

“Sure” Kasey answers even though she has already watched it several times.

 

Laying on the bed beside her, Kelley can’t wait any longer. She wants to touch and taste her. She thinks back to the office make out session and becomes aroused. She needs Kasey and hopes the feeling is mutual. She reaches over and pulls Kasey’s chin towards her. Their eyes meet and their lips lock, gently at first until Kelley licks Kasey’s lower lip seeking entrance. Kasey allows the defender in. They engage in tongue play for several minutes, allowing their hands to wander. Kelley pulls back and takes a breath, before pushing Kasey on her back and straddling her hips. She takes a moment to look at the beautiful woman underneath her before lunging forward and reconnecting their lips. She kisses the woman’s chin and elicits a moan as she begins placing a trail of kisses down her neck. She feels the forwards' hands grabbing her neck and pulling her closer as their lips meet once more. Kasey feels Kelley’s hands slip underneath her shirt and her thumb tease her abs. It takes everything in her and to say “Kel, stop” “Please” Kelley isn’t sure, but she thinks she heard Kasey ask her to stop. She gives Kasey a questioning look and climbs off her. They lay in awkward silence, both breathing heavily until

 

Kasey says softly “I got scared” “I’ve never done it with a woman”

“I would never force you to do anything you weren’t ready for” Kelley says

“I know” Kasey responds

“Wanna talk about it?” Kelley asks

 

“I got pregnant my senior year of high school with Kylie. Her father was my first boyfriend. He left me after he found out I was expecting. After I had Kylie, I didn’t really have time to date nor was I interested in dating. I was working a couple of jobs trying to support us. My co-workers and friends set me up on some dates with guys, but it never felt right. I have always found women attractive, but only recently admitted it. Jen and you are the only ones who know; well I guess your teammates now as well. I haven’t even told my Mom. I have had a crush on you for quite a while but never figured anything would ever come of it. I am feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything at the moment”

 

“I’ve been made out to be a partyer and player by the media. I’ll admit I have been with my fair share of women, something I’m not proud of. I’ve had a couple of relationships that didn’t work out. Kasey since I met you, I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. I feel a connection with you. I enjoy spending time with you and I want to get to know you better. If you aren’t ready to be physical, then I’m willing to wait as long as it takes.”

“Now with all of that being said how about we watch another movie because we didn’t really see the first one” Kelley suggests

 

They put another movie on and get comfy under the covers, Kelley wrapping her arm around Kasey pulling her in close. Eventually, the need for sleep overtakes them both.


	28. Chapter 28

Tobin, Christen, Alex, and Ash have decided to go out for coffee. They stop at Tobin and Kelley’s room so Tobin can grab her favourite hoodie. Stepping inside, Tobin notices the pair asleep in the bed and calls the others in to see.

“Ahh, they are so cute together” says Alex.

“Shhh, let them sleep” says Christen

“I miss Ali” thinks Ash

 

Kelley is starting to wake up, she feels warm. Opening her eyes, she sees the beautiful woman sleeping beside her and smiles.

Kelley then notices the group in her room watching her every move.

 

“I take it the talk went well?” Tobin asks

“Yeah” Kelley says

 

Kasey hears voices and opens her eyes. She is surprised to find a group of Kelley’s teammates looking down at her. Kelley seeing that the forward is awake pulls her in tight. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, she says “Morning beautiful, Happy Birthday”

“It’s your birthday?” asks Alex

“Yep” says Kasey

“Happy Birthday,” the members of the group said. Ash then proceeds to sing a horrible rendition of the birthday song, making everyone laugh.

“We were on our way out to get coffee, you guys want to join us?” asks Christen

“Coffee sounds good!” says Kelley

“Umm, coffee” says Kasey

“Kase, what time is your class at? Asks Kelley

“Normally 11, but it’s an optional one today, so I wasn’t planning on going” Kasey answers.

 

“Meet us down in the lobby in 10, we can all get coffee together” says Alex. The group leaves Kelley and Kasey alone, to get ready.

“Need some clothes?” Kelley asks Kasey. “Maybe a shirt if you don’t mind” Kelley pulls open her drawer and throws a US soccer t-shirt towards her. “Good thing I have my jacket to cover this,” thinks Kasey. She grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom, thankful that she always carries an extra toothbrush and deodorant with her. She changes her shirt and looks in the mirror. Her hair is messier than usual, but it will have to do for now she thinks.

She calls her Mom, while Kelley finishes getting ready.

K -Hey Mom

GP – Hey Kase, Happy Birthday!

GP – Kylie is already at school if you wanted to talk to her

K – No it’s ok; I just wanted to check in

GP – Are you with Kelley?

K – Blushes and says yes

GP – I’m making Lasagna and baking a cake for supper. Kylie is going to decorate it when she gets home. Is she isn’t busy, why don’t you invite Kelley to join us.

K – I gotta go see you later

GP – Love you

K – Love you too, Mom

K- Bye

 

“Hey Kel, how do you feel about joining my Mom, Kylie and I for supper and cake later?” Kasey asks

“You had me at cake!” Kelley responds, “Just don’t tell my coaches or teammates!”

Kasey laughs


	29. Chapter 29

The women are all sitting in a coffee shop.

 

“What do you want to do for your birthday Wild?” Kelley asks Kasey

 

“I’ve wanted to go for a hike, any interest in joining me?”

“For sure” Kelley says

“A hike, sounds like fun!” Pipes in Christen

“I’m in” says Alex

“Me too” says Tobin

Ash isn’t sold on the idea, and doesn’t comment

“Where were you thinking of going?” Kelley asks

“Gatineau Park” “We could go see the Mill Ruins” “It’s an easy hike, and there is a waterfall” Kasey answers

“Sounds good”

“Maybe a little team bonding? We could ask Jill?” suggests Christen

“Ok with you Kasey?” asks Alex

“Sure” says Kasey

“I will send Jill a message right now” Kelley

 

**Beep New Message**

O’Hara: Coach, wondering if we can go hiking today as a team in Gatineau Park? And if my friend Kasey Wild can join us.

Coach Jill: A hike sounds like a good bonding opportunity, it’s an off day so I will make attendance optional. Find out how many are interested and we can coordinate. Kasey is welcome to join, I would like to meet her. She had quite the game yesterday.

O’Hara: Thanks, Coach. Will get back to you soon.

 

Kelley tells the group that their coach has authorized the outing, and Kasey joining them but needs a head count. They head back to the hotel, and Kelley sends out the message

 

**USWNT Chat**

KO: Hey, guys, authorized team outing today, hiking in Gatineau Park, attendance optional. LMK if you are interested ASAP. I need to coordinate with Jill.

AMorgs: I’m in

Tobs: Count me in

CP23: Me too

Pughbear: Sounds like fun

Sonny: I’m in

Surfergirl: I’m in if @Crystalball is

Naeher1: I’ve got a stack of books calling my name. I’m out

GreatHoran: I’m in

CaptainCarli: I would join but I have obligations today. Have fun ladies

Broon: @AbbyDK and I are in

 JErtz: I’m in, I love hiking!

Crystalball: Let’s do this @Surfergirl

KO: Okay, I will let Jill know who is coming

KO: Dawn asked me to remind everyone to dress appropriately, No sandals, or bare feet @Tobs. She will provide us with snacks and water.

KO: Meet in Lobby @1:00

 

Kelley and Kasey are back in the hotel room.

“Kel, I should probably head home, and get changed for hiking” Kasey says

 

Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley’s waist, looking her in the eyes; she gently places a kiss on Kelley’s lips, only to break the hold, grabbing her bag and leave.

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Be back soon. Don’t miss me too much.

 

Damn, this girl is something else thinks Kelley.

 

Kasey arrives at her apartment and finds that her Mom is already baking the cake, and gathering supplies to make the Lasagna.

 

“Hey, Mom”

“Hey, Kase”

“I’m going hiking with Kelley and her team in Gatineau Park. Just came home to shower, and change. Will be home in plenty of time for supper.”

“That sound like fun, don’t forget your camera”

“I won’t Mom”

“Hey Mom, can we talk for a minute about Kelley” Kasey nervously asks her Mom

“Kasey, it’s ok” “I know”

“You know what Mom?”

“I have seen the way you look at her” “You have feelings for her, don’t you?”

“Yes, but she leaves in a couple of days”

“Honey, I have seen the way she looks at you” “If it is meant to be you will find a way”

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m attracted to a woman?”

“It doesn’t matter to me if you find love with a man or a woman as long as you are happy”

“Everyone deserves to love and be loved”

“I love you Mom” Kasey says as she wipes away tears from her eyes

“I love you too Kasey”

 

Kasey heads into her bedroom

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: I told my Mom

KO: How did it go?

Wild Thing: You were right, my Mom is awesome. See you soon


	30. Chapter 30

Arriving back at the hotel, Kasey sees a group of familiar faces waiting in the lobby. Scanning the room, she locates Kelley talking with Mal, and Emily and heads toward them. Apparently, word has spread that she is joining the group for the outing and that today is her birthday. She is stopped by several of the players congratulating on her outstanding performance in the game, and acknowledging her birthday. Kelley notices what is happening and makes her way over to Kasey to help her out. They greet each other with a hug, aware of the eyes on them at that moment.

 

Jill calls them in “Okay Ladies” “Just a friendly reminder to stay together, and act professional” “Dawn has snacks and water for each of you, please make sure you see her before we get to the park” 

“Heath, I hear you speak a bit of French, it may come in handy in Quebec” “Oui, Oui Coach” Tobin replies and the group laughs.

“Wild and O’Hara I would like to speak with you on the bus” “Yes, Coach” they both reply

Upon hearing the Coach’s request, the comments fly that the two are in trouble.

At the front of the bus

Jill begins

So Kasey, or should I call you Wild Thing that was quite the game you had yesterday. I wanted to tell you that I was impressed by your play and the leadership displayed on the field. You have made quite the impression on our team; they haven’t stopped talking about you. Harris was concerned for her job until she was reminded you were Canadian. “Actually Coach, my father is American so I have dual citizenship,” Kasey says. “Don’t let Harris hear that” Jill says.

In addition, I am aware of the rumours currently circulating about the two of you, and the nature of your relationship. I will refrain from making any further comments about it, provided it doesn’t affect your play, O’Hara.  

Now let’s have a good day ladies. “Yes, Coach” they reply

 

“Is she always like that?” Kasey asks Kelley as they head towards the back of the bus “No, she must like you” Kelley responds.

 

At the park

The players disembark the bus, and there are signs for Plage O’Brien, Kasey tells them is a public beach. The trail they want to follow is on the right-hand side of the parking lot. The hike into the ruins should take about 30 – 45 minutes.

Kelley pulls Kasey back of the group, and gives her a quick kiss. “C’mon lovebirds” they hear. They begin walking and Kasey pulls out her Nikon and starts snapping some pictures of the scenery, and the soccer players around her. She catches Kelley smiling and looking at her, so she snaps a quick pic. Soon they arrive at the ruins, and it is even more beautiful than Kasey remembers. When she was there previously the water flow was low, but today there is a heavy flow. Some of the girls decide to play in the water and she takes pictures of them acting like kids, splashing around. Others decide to sit on the rocks and eat their snack. Tobin has her arm around Christen, they look so happy; Kasey can’t help but take their picture. Kelley asks if Kasey can take some pictures of her in front of the ruins. She then hands her phone off to Emily and asks if she can take a picture of the two of them. Eventually, Jill approaches her and asks if she would mind taking a group shot. She happily obliges. Kasey is standing on the bridge, looking out on the water when Kelley approaches and says “Beautiful” “Yeah, it is eh?” Kasey answers, “I meant you, Kase” Kasey smiles at Kelley, and grabs her hand. Unbeknownst to them, Alex took a picture of them and their moment.

 

A young couple approaches the group on their way down the trail. “Excuse-moi, est-ce le chemin vers les ruines?” Kasey upon hearing the question responds “Oui, suivez le chemin à droite” “Ah, ok merci” “De rein” and with that couple continues on their way.

 

“You speak French?” Kelley looks surprised. “Living in Ottawa it is important to be able to speak both languages”. “It’s sexy” Kelley whispers in her ear. “I’m more, than just a pretty face O’Hara,” Kasey’s says loud enough for the group around them to hear.  “That you are” Kelley thinks.

 

The players head back to the bus, for the ride back. Feeling brave Kasey and Kelley hold hands on the walk back. Alex takes another picture of the two. She has a feeling about this pairing.

 

Back in the hotel room

“Kel, we have time to kill before we need to go for supper and ideas?” Kasey asks

Kelley pushes Kasey back on the bed “Yep, I have one or two” After holding and kissing each other for a bit, Kelley gets up and pulls a present out of her drawer.

“Happy Birthday” she says handing Kasey the package. “I hope you like it”

Kasey unwraps the sketchbook. “It’s amazing”

“Thank you for today”

“I enjoyed spending time with you and your teammates”

The couple embrace.

 

Entering Kasey’s apartment they find Kylie and Brianna playing FIFA, and Jen talking to Grandma Pat. They are surprised to find that Jessie has accompanied Jen to the gathering. “S’up Fleming?” says Kelley. “Hey O’Hara” Jessie responds.

“So what’s this I hear about you joining the US team in Gatineau Park today?” Jen asks Kasey

“Yeah, we went to the Carbide Wilson ruins it was fun” Kasey answers “I took pictures, I can show you them later”

 

Grandma Pat places a cake in front of Kasey. The group sings Happy Birthday and then Kylie tells her to make a wish and blow the candles out. She looks at Kelley, silently makes a wish and blows the candles out.

“What did you wish for?” asks Kelley

“If I tell you it won’t come true” Kasey answers

 

They all gather around as Kasey open her presents. She gets clothes and Tim’s gift card from Grandma Pat, and Kylie. Brianna made her a card with a drawing of a purple-haired soccer player on it. Jessie hands her a package telling her that it is from the team; inside she finds a Canadian team jersey with Wild and #5 on the back. Jen hands her a box and says she may have had a bit of help picking it out. Kasey opens the box to find new keeper gloves with the name Sheridan stitched into them. “Tell Kailen, I said thank you”.

 

As it begins to get late, the National team players aware that tomorrow is a game day need to get back to the hotel before curfew. Jen offers to drive both Jessie and KO back. Jen and Jessie each give Kasey a hug and let Kelley know they will wait for her in the car. Kelley comes over to Kasey and wraps her in a big hug, Kasey forgetting she has an audience, proceeds to kiss Kelley on the lips. “Mom!” she hears, “Oh, crap,” she thinks. Kelley sees her reaction and promises she will message her later, before leaving.

Kasey is trying to get her thoughts together as she approaches her daughter and Mother. She is thankful that Brianna was picked up earlier.

Grandma Pat sensing this conversation needs to take place between the two Wilds’ gives Kasey a hug, and says she will see her in the morning.

“Mom, what is going on with you and Kelley?” “Are you like dating?” “Or what?” “Kids at school are asking me” “There are pictures on the internet”

“Woah, slow down Ky”

“Kelley and I have been spending time together, and I really like her. She leaves on Sunday, and we haven’t talked about what or if anything is going to happen after that” “The pictures on the internet are from when we had coffee together, and when she was cheering at my game”. “Ky, please don’t talk to anyone about us, and don’t believe what the internet says” “We are figuring it out, and if there is more to it than a couple of dates I promise I will tell you”. “Ok?”

“Mom, she is an awesome soccer player, and makes you smile” “It’s all good”

“Thanks Ky, love you”

“Love you, Mom” “Night”

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: How did it go with Kylie?

Wild Thing: She was questioning if we are dating

KO: What did you tell her?

Wild Thing: I told her that we were spending time together and that I liked you

KO: I like you too. I need to get some sleep now. Big game tomorrow. Meet me for coffee in the morning? We can talk more. Good night beautiful.

Wild Thing: Coffee sounds good. Night Kel


	31. Chapter 31

**Beep New Message**

KO: Morning, I can’t do coffee this morning, busy with team stuff.

KO: Can you come early to the game? The passes will allow you down on the field level. I really would like to see you before the game. Are you going to wear your O’Hara jersey?

Wild Thing: Morning, it’s ok I understand about coffee. I was planning to be early anyway; the girls want to watch warmups. Maybe, or maybe I will wear my Canada one.

KO: Please wear it.

Wild Thing: I will think about it. See you soon.

KO: See you soon       

 

The foursome arrives at the stadium. Kylie, Brianna and Grandma Pat are all wearing Team Canada colours. Kasey is wearing her O’Hara jersey. Showing their passes, a member of the security team escorts them to the sidelines to watch warmups.

 

As members of the Canadian team walk past, Kylie is calling them over and introducing them to Brianna. The players seeing Kasey wearing the colours of the opposition, can’t help but make comments, and jokingly call her a traitor. Kasey sees Kailen and thanks her for the gloves “Yours were looking a little worn, figured you could use a replacement pair” Kailen says.

Labbe is getting the start in goal, and Kailen asks the girls if they want to do some juggling with her. They both say “yes” and with Kasey’s permission go with Kailen.

 

Seeing the US team coming towards the field Grandma Pat says that, she will go and keep an eye on the girls.

 

“You want me to sign that jersey?” Kelley says as she approaches, Kasey from behind. “Maybe later,” Kasey says as she turns to face her. “Sorry about this morning,” Kelley says. “It’s ok” “I’m just glad I have you now” Kasey says “I have to get out there for warmups” “But how about a good luck kiss?” Kelley whispers in her ear. “We can’t do that out here” Kasey says “But we can back here” Kelley says as she pulls Kasey into the tunnel with her. She wraps her arms around Kasey and plants a kiss on her lips.

 

“Ahem” “Hi Kasey, Hi KO” “Jen, you really gotta work on your timing” Kasey says

“Maybe, you need to learn to hide better” Jen responds

“Ok, I have to go” “See you after the game babe” Kelley says

“Did she just call you babe?” Jen asks

“Yeah, I think so” Kasey answers, thinking she liked the way it sounded

 

“I’m sitting with you guys, front row by the bench, Jessie hooked me up” Jen says

“We should probably grab the girls, and get to our seats” Kasey answers

“Maybe I should find you something red to cover that jersey with” Jen says jokingly

“It’s good to see you happy Kasey, have you guys talked about what happens next?” Jen asks

“Not yet, maybe after the game”

 

The announcements start

“Welcome to Game one of the CAN/AM Cup. A series of three friendlies between your Canadian National team and the Unites States National team. The second game of the series will be played at Audi Field in Washington D.C. in 3 weeks, with the final game of the series, taking place at BMO Field in Toronto in 6 weeks time”

 

Here are your starting lineups

United States

Alyssa Naeher; [Kelley O’Hara](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/mls/players/277487/kelley-o-hara), [Abby Dahlkemper](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/277500/abby-dahlkemper), [Becky Sauerbrunn](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/mls/players/281139/becky-sauerbrunn), [Crystal Dunn](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/277495/crystal-dunn); [Lindsey Horan](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/293434/lindsey-horan), Julie Ertz, [Morgan Brian](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/255542/morgan-brian); [Tobin Heath](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/293432/tobin-heath), Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe

And now for Canada

Stephanie Labbe, Christine Sinclair, Shelina Zadorsky, Diana Matheson, Janine Beckie, Kadeisha Buchanan, Allysa Chapman, Ashley Lawrence, Desiree Scott, Sophie Schmidt, Nichelle Prince

 

Please rise for the playing of the National Anthems ….

Coin toss

Kick off (Canada)

 

US comes out flying and in the 2nd minute of play, Canada turns it over in their end. Heath gains possession and crosses the ball; Horan gets air and puts in behind Labbe with a header to the bottom corner.

 

The teams exchange opportunities, but neither is able to score and it remains 1 – 0 heading into the half.

 

At the beginning of the second half as the TV, cameras show the players making their way back to the pitch. They do a pan shot of the stands and when they zoom in Kasey is spotted wearing her O’Hara jersey in the front row. Within minutes, there are pictures all over social media of her.

Much to Kasey’s disappointment, Kelley is subbed out in the 65th minute.

 

The second half is much the same as the first, the teams trade chances, but neither are able to capitalize until the 89th minute when Morgan put the US ahead 2 -0.

 

Game One of the CAN/AM Cup goes to the US by a score of 2 – 0.

 

The players stay on the field after the game, taking pictures with and signing autographs for the fans. Kelley walks over to where Kasey is and invites them down on the field. The girls run over to Tobin and ask her to show them some tricks. Kelley gives Kasey a hug; once again, the moment is captured and shared.

 

“So, I have to cool down, get showered and then we have a team dinner at the hotel” “Would you like to come to the hotel and hang afterward?” “We generally just chill and watch movies, or play games. Maybe have a few drinks. Most of us are flying out tomorrow so probably not too much drinking. You can sleep over if you like”. Kelley says

 

“I need check if my Mom can stay with Kylie first, but I would like that” “I will message you in a bit and let you know, ok?” Kasey

“Ok, either way, we are hanging tomorrow before my flight, right?” Kelley asks

“Yeah” Kasey says, not really wanting to think about what is going to happen tomorrow.

Kelley gives Kasey another hug and disappears down the tunnel.

 

“Mom, are you ok to stay with Kylie?” Kasey asks

“Of course, you should be with Kelley tonight” “It’s her last night here right?” 

“Yeah”

Grandma Pat hugs Kasey, knowing that she has a lot weighing on her mind and heart.

 

Kasey heads into her bedroom to pack an overnight bag.

 

**Beep New Message:**

Wild Thing: All good. What time should I come for? Should I bring anything? Drinks? Snacks?

KO: Nope, just you. 8:00

Wild Thing: Ok

 

**Beep New Message:**

Wild Thing: So confused right now

Jen: What’s going on?

Wild Thing: Kelley. She is leaving tomorrow. I don’t know where we stand.

Jen: You need to talk to her.

Wild Thing: I know we need to talk, don’t know how to start the conversation. Staying at the hotel tonight. Talk later

Jen: Be up front. Love you. Talk later.   


	32. Chapter 32

Kasey arrives back at the hotel and heads up to Kelley’s room when she gets there, the door is propped open. She walks in and finds Kelley sitting back against the headboard with a beer in her hand. Tobin and Christen are in the same position on the other bed while Alex and Ashlynn are sitting amongst pillows on the floor.

Kasey drops her bag and curls up with Kelley on the bed. Kelley hands her beer. “Canadian beer is so much better than American” Kelley says.

“Now that Kasey is here can we finally chose a movie?” Alex asks.

“My vote is still for Finding Dory” Tobin says “Tobs we have watched that a couple of times already,” Christen says. “I know, but I like the whale” Tobin says

“Baywatch?” says Kasey

“Chicks in bikinis, I dig it” says Ash “Don’t tell Ali, I said that”

“The one chick is kinda hot” says Kelley, earning her a look from Kasey

“Ok, so Baywatch?” They all agree.

 

Two hours and a few beers later, the movie now over and the players decided to play a game of truth or dare.

“Alex, truth or dare?” Christen asks

“Truth”

“What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?

“When I tripped and fell going up the stairs to receive my golden boot award”

“Yep, that’s still being played on YouTube” Ashlynn adds

“Ash truth or dare?” Alex asks

“Dare”

“I dare you to strip down to your bra and boxers and run up and down the hallway twice”

“Running, really? I’m a keeper” “Ok, let’s get this over with” Harris strips down and starts running. Alex grabs her phone and records it to send to Krieger.

“Tobs, truth or dare?” Ash asks

“Truth”

“Excluding Press, who is this room do you think, is hot?”

“Alex” she says grinning

“Chris, truth or dare?” Tobin asks

“Truth”

“Have you ever had a sex dream about me?”

“Yes” “I’ll tell you later Tobs” she says with a wink

“Kasey, truth or dare?” Christen asks

“Dare”

“I dare you to give Kelley a hickey”

“Kel?” “Just do it Kase”

Kasey moves towards Kelley and pushes her hair away from her neck. She kisses her gently on the lips and then picks a spot on her neck and leaves her mark.

“Kel, truth or dare?

“Truth”

“What’s going on with us?”

 

Ash suggests that now would be a good time for the rest of the group to vacate the room. None of them object, sensing that things are about to get intense.

 

**Beep New Message:**

Morgan13: Kel, this is the happiest I have ever seen you (Insert pictures from Gatineau Park) don’t screw it up. Love you

Kelley looks at her phone, and see the pictures.


	33. Chapter 33

“Truth, huh?” Kelley begins…

“Yes” Kasey answers

“I feel a connection with you that I have never felt with anyone before.  The more time we have spent together, the more I want to spend with you. I can’t get enough of you. You consume my thoughts when we aren’t together. I’ve never been very good at the whole relationship thing, but I want a chance at a relationship with you Kasey. I know it will be difficult with the distance between us, but I’m willing to try are you?”

Kasey doesn’t answer her; instead, she places her hand on Kelley’s neck and pulls her in until their lips meet. Kelley lays back on the bed pulling Kasey on top of her, and they continue to exchange kisses until they both need air and separate.

“So is that a yes?” Kelley asks, looking up at Kasey

“Yes” “The past few days with you have been amazing, and I want to see where this takes us” Kasey answers.

“Glad, we are on the same page”

The women begin to get closer, and the need to get physical takes over.

“Babe, you look incredibly sexy in my jersey but I would really like to see what’s underneath it” Kelley says

“Is that your way of asking me to take my shirt off O’Hara?”

“Yep” Kelley says, popping the p.

Kasey sits up and slowly lifts her shirt up enough so that it reveals her black lace bra. She notices that Kelley is breathing heavier, and biting her bottom lip. Her eyes dark and fixated. Kasey licks her lips, and hears Kelley plead, “Quit teasing Wild” and with that, she removes her shirt on throws it on the floor, Kelley lets out a low moan. In one quick motion, Kasey is pushed on her back and Kelley is pulling off her own shirt. Kelley begins kissing her chin, neck, and collarbone while her hands lightly massage Kasey breasts over top of her bra. Kasey lets out a moan. Kelley places a trail of kisses between Kasey’s breasts and down to her abs, while continuing to play with Kasey’s nipples. She runs her tongue over Kasey’s abs, and makes her way to the top of Kasey’s jeans undoing the button. She makes eye contact with Kasey looking for any signs of reluctance and finds none. Kasey’s eyes are dark with arousal. Kelley unzips the jeans, and lifts Kasey’s hips up on the bed and slides the jeans down her legs. They soon end up amongst the growing pile of clothes on the floor. “Kel, you have too many clothes on,” Kasey says grabbing the waistband of the joggers that Kelley has on. Kelley stands up allowing Kasey to pull them down and off her. Kasey gasps for air as she sees the beautiful woman in front of her. Never has she been so utterly and completely turned on as she is now, she can feel the wetness dripping between her legs. “Kel, I need you” Kasey’s bra is quickly discarded along with Kelley’s leaving the pair in just their underwear. Kelley brings her lips up to Kasey’s and kisses her more aggressively now, taking the time to bite Kasey’s lip, Kelley begins licking and sucking her hard nipples, while her hands work Kasey’s underwear off. She runs her fingers through her slit “Kel, please!” She lifts Kasey’s legs up at the knees and positions herself between them. She runs her tongue through her slit, and Kasey just about comes off the bed. “So wet” Kelley mumbles. She continues to run her tongue through her folds, eliciting a deep moan from Kasey. She gently bites and tugs on the forward's clit with her teeth “Kel, I’m close” Kelley inserts a finger, curling and stroking her lover’s spot. She can tell the forward is getting close by her ragged breathing and when she digs her heels into the bed, Kelley inserts a second finger, and she feels the forwards walls close around them. “Oh god, oh god, Kelllllllleeeeeeyyyy” the forward is consumed by her orgasm. Kelley allows the forward to ride out the ripples before withdrawing her fingers covered in Kasey’s juices and licking them clean. Using her tongue she cleans Kasey up, before joining her on the bed and drawing her in for a long kiss.

“You, ok?” Kelley asks

“Better than ok” Kasey responds still breathing heavy

“I want to do it to you” Kasey says

“Kasey, you don’t have to” Kelley says

“Yeah, I do” Kasey says and runs her hand over Kelley’s underwear. “I want to taste you”

Kelley thinks those may be the sexiest words she has ever heard.

 

Kasey lifts Kelley and pulls her underwear down and off. A chill runs through Kelley as she takes in the scene of in front of her. Kasey spreads her legs and runs her tongue tentatively over the defender's slit. She hears a loud moan. The defenders taste now on her tongue, she wants more. Pulling her towards her as she begins running her tongue over Kelley’s folds. Taking her time to savour the experience, she uses her teeth and teases her clit, causing the defender to gush. “Kasey, I need you in me” Kasey runs her fingers over the wetness, and inserts two fingers into her core. She locates the defenders gspot and making sure to rub against it, she begins sliding them in and out. She continues licking and teasing her clit. “Harder baby I’m so close” Kasey thrusts into her harder, adding a third finger. She feels tightening around them as Kelley climaxes. When she feels the tightening subside, she removes them, and licks them clean.

 

“Thought you said you’d never been with a woman?” Kelley says. She can tell the woman lying beside her is processing what just happened.

“Was I ok?” Kasey asks

“If that was your first-time babe, I definitely want to be around for more times” Kelley adds

“I’d definitely like that” Kasey adds before yawning

“Let’s get some sleep babe” Kelley says

“Have I told you how much I like it when you call me babe?” Kasey says

Kelley gets up and pulls the covers down, before slipping under them. She pats the spot beside her, inviting Kasey to join her, which she does. She pulls the covers over them and pulls her in tight.

“Night babe” Kelley says

The two women fall into a sound sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

“Knock, knock, knock”

“Urgh” “Go away” Kelley yells

“C’mon we have coffee” they hear voices that sound like Alex and Tobin.

Tobin uses her keycard to open the door. Seeing the women in bed together and clothes all over the floor,

She says “get dressed, we’ll be in the hallway” pushing Alex who has a gigantic grin on her face out with her.

“Guess it’s time to get up,” Kasey says, “They are lucky they brought coffee,” Kelley says while getting out of the bed.

Kelley heads to the dresser and gets some clothes to put on, and then into the bathroom to finish making herself decent.

Kasey grabs her bag and pulls out the change of clothes she brought along with a hairbrush and toothbrush. She puts on the fresh clothes, and gathers up her discarded clothes from the floor and shoves them into the bag. Once Kelley is done in the bathroom, she goes in closing the door behind her. She brushes her teeth and washes her face and hands. She attempts to brush her hair but realizes there is no getting out of the “sex hair” look she is currently modeling. Going be a snapback day she thinks, glad that there is one in her bag.

 

When Kasey comes out of the bathroom, not only are Alex and Tobin there but also Christen and Ash have joined as well. Kelley is sitting on the end of the bed, drinking her coffee. Alex hands her one “Thanks” she says.

“So how was your night guys?” Ash asks the pair.

“Judging by the noises coming from here Kelllllllleeeeeeyyyy, it must have been good” Tobin says

Kasey looks at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them.

“It was really good,” says Kelley, as she gets up off the bed, walks over to Kasey and places her arm around her waist. Giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Ahhh,” Alex and Christen say

 

“Seriously though, we are heading out in a couple hours and we wanted to see Kasey before we left”. “So O’Hara we are stealing your girl for a bit,” Alex says

“Maybe you wanna use the time to pack because you always wait till the last minute” Tobin adds

 

Kasey is escorted out of the room with the four National players, for an unknown destination.

They head towards the elevator and Ash hits the Lobby button.

“Where are we going?” Kasey asks

“There is a park down the street, figured we could get some fresh air and talk” Alex answers

“Did I do something wrong?” “This is starting to feel like an intervention,” Kasey says

“Nothing wrong Wild Thing, we just wanted to see how you are doing with everything, and also to exchange contact info. Kelley has been hogging you.” Ash responds

“Oh, ok,” Kasey says

**Beep New Message:**

KO: Play nice with Kasey

Morgan: We are. She will be back soon.

 

“Let me guess KO, checking up on us?” Ash says

“Yeah” Alex answers

 

“I’m trying not to make this any more awkward than it already is, but we are all wondering what happened with you and Kelley last night. Did you guys talk about your situation?” Alex asks

“We talked, and we both decided that we want to give a shot. It is going to be difficult though with her in New Jersey and me here” Kasey says

“Ali and I made it work, you guys can too,” Ash says

“Kasey, we will do whatever we can to help you guys out” “Kelley is family, and you are now too”. Alex says with the three other nodding their heads in agreement.

“Thanks, guys, I really appreciate the way you have taken Kylie and me in,” Kasey says

“Kylie is a good kid,” Ash says

“Group hug!” Press calls

“We need to get back to the hotel now, Ash and my flight to Orlando leave in a couple hours and I need to finish packing,” Alex says “I’m sure you want to spend some time with Kelley before she leaves as well”.

 

“How was it?” Kelley asks as Kasey enters the room

“Fine” Kasey replies

“Just fine?”

“Yes” “What time is your flight?”

“5:00” “I tried to get the latest flight out I could” Kelley answers

 

 

“So, I was wondering if I could spend time with you and Kylie before my flight”

“I would like to get to know her better if that’s ok with you?”

“Does Kylie like mini-putt?” “I saw a place that has glow in the dark mini-putt, and it looked like it would be fun,” Kelley says

 

“I would like for the two of you to spend time together, and yes she likes mini-putt”

“Finish your packing and I will call my Mom and let her know what’s going on. We can pick Kylie up on the way, and maybe also grab a quick bite before you leave.” Kasey answers

“Sounds good” Kelley answers, throwing her clothes in her suitcase.

 

“Ready to go?” Kasey asks, noticing that Kelley has seemingly completed all her packing.

“No, not yet” Kelley answers looking at Kasey. She walks over to her, wraps her arms around her and pulls in her into a kiss. The forward melts in her embrace and things begin to get heated, as both want more. Kasey pulls away. “Kel, as much as I’d like to continue this we need to get moving”.

“I know I just figured it might be our last opportunity to do that” “I was pretty sure you didn’t want Kylie or the public witnessing it”. Kelley says

“Definitely not, good call O’Hara” “Now let’s go” Kasey, says smiling at the defender

 

“Kelly!” Kylie runs over and hugs her as they enter the Wild’s apartment. “What about me? Don’t I rate a hug as well?” Kasey asks. “Maybe later Mom” Kylie responds.

“Mom, I bet Kelley will beat you at golf,” Kylie says.

“Probably,” Kelley says confidently

“Loser buys lunch” Kasey answers

“You’re on Wild!” Kelley quickly responds

 

Kasey watches as her daughter and girlfriend? Cheat their way through the course. I really need to ask Kelley if I can call her my girlfriend Kasey thinks to herself. She doesn’t even care about the final score, even if she loses; she is still leaving a winner. She has an amazing daughter and a beautiful woman with her. Of course, with Kylie's help, Kelley ends up winning leaving Kasey on the hook for lunch.

 

The trio is now sitting in a booth at a restaurant waiting for their lunch. Kylie is sitting on one side of the table with Kelley and Kasey on the other. Kasey can’t help but think about the terminology of her and Kelley’s relationship. She hides her phone underneath the table, and messages, Kelley.

 

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: What exactly are we? Can I call you my girlfriend?

Kelley looks at the message and smiles.

KO: I kinda thought I already was. Just to clarify things Kasey, will you be my girlfriend?

Wild Thing: Yes

Kelley reaches under the table and grabs Kasey’s hand, holding it until the food arrives.

 

All too soon, it is time to head to the airport for Kelley’s flight. Kelley and Kylie attempt to sing along with the songs playing on the ride. Kasey can’t help but laugh at the pair and then decides to join in. They pull into the parkade and Kelley asks Kasey if she can help get her baggage out of the trunk. Kasey is a bit confused but goes along with it. She opens the trunk and bends over to grab the bag; Kelley wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her back against her. She kisses Kasey’s neck. “I want to kiss my girlfriend one more time before I leave,” she says into Kasey’s ear. Kasey turns around and their lips touch.  “Mom, what’s taking you guys so long?”  They hear Kylie ask. They let go of their hold on each other and grab the bags out of the trunk head towards the terminal.

 

Inside the terminal, they find Jen talking with Kailen.

“About time you got here,” Jen says. “Kasey, you are always on time, must be the O’Hara affect”.

“Hey, kid how are ya?” Kailen asks Kylie

“I wish you guys weren’t leaving,” Kylie says

“I know Ky, I don’t want to leave, but I have too,” Kelley answers while giving Kylie a hug

“I promise, we will see each other soon,” Kelley says while looking at Kasey

 

Jen and Kailen watch the interaction between the three and smile.

Soon their flight is called and the National players have to leave. Kailen gives Jen, Kylie, and Kasey a hug and heads off towards the gate. Kelley gives Jen a hug, and then Kylie one. Jen sensing that Kelley and Kasey would appreciate some time alone offers to buy Kylie a donut at the coffee shop. They leave the women alone.

“Message me when you arrive please, I want to know you are safe” Kasey says

“I will” “Kase, we will figure out how to make this work,” Kelley says

“I have to go now, can I get a hug from my girlfriend before I leave?” Kelley asks

Kasey gives her a quick embrace and fights back tears as she watches the defender walk through the gate for her flight.

 

Jen sees her friend’s appearance, gives her a hug and whispers, “It will be all right” in her ear.

“Let’s have a girls’ night” “It’s been too long,” Jen says

“I have placement tomorrow, and Kylie school so it will be an early one,” Kasey says

“Ok with me” “I need to stop home first and grab what I need for tomorrow; I will get us pizza from Mario’s”

“Ok?” Jen asks

“Extra cheese please,” says Kylie

“Done deal kiddo” Jen responds


	35. Chapter 35

On the plane ride back to New Jersey

The Sky Blue teammates are sitting next to each other. Kailen notices that Kelley has been quiet so far on the flight and looks over at her. Kelley is looking at the picture of her and Kasey at the ruins on her phone.

 

“Thanks for the pizza Jen,” Kasey says

“No problem figured it was the least I could do, as I haven’t been around much lately” Jen, responds

“Let’s watch a show and when Kylie goes to bed we can talk, ok?” Kasey says

“Yep” Jen answers

“So what are we watching?” Jen asks

“The 100” Kylie answers

Two episodes later, it is time for Kylie to head off to bed. “Night Mom” “Night Jen” “Love you”

 

“You got a good kid there Wild,” Jen says

“Don’t I know it” Kasey responds

“So let’s talk” “What happened with you and Kelley?” Jen asks

Kasey hears her phone beep and smiles when she sees whom the message is from.

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Just got home babe. Heading to bed. It’s going to be lonely without you. Talk tomorrow. Night

Wild Thing: Glad you are home safe. I have Jen to keep me company tonight. Night Kel. Talk tomorrow.

 

“Take it by the smile on your face the message was from KO?” Jen asks

“Yeah, she is home now” Kasey responds

“So what’s going on with you two?” Jen asks

“We are going to give the long distance relationship thing a shot,” Kasey says

“I’m proud of you Kase, for being yourself and letting someone in” “I hope O’Hara knows what she has, and doesn’t screw it up”. Jen says

“Thanks, I think?” Kasey comments

“So, did you and O’Hara have sex?” Jen asks

“Yes” Kasey answers quietly

“How was it?” Jen asks

“Amazing” Kasey responds

“Enough about me what’s the deal with you and Fleming?” Kasey asks

“Keeping it casual, we both have school, and she’s in California” “We discussed maybe getting together when she is back home in London”. Jen answers

 

“I’m heading to bed now Jen, see you in the morning,” Kasey says


	36. Chapter 36

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“Urgh!” “I hate Mornings,” Jen says

“I know” “I’ll get the coffee going,” Kasey says and she gets out of the bed.

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Morning beautiful. Just letting you know that I’m at placement today, so I won’t be able to return any messages until after 3. Have a good day.

 

Kasey delivers Jen a coffee in bed

“You’ll make someone a wonderful wife one of these days,” Jen says jokingly.

 

After the whirlwind of the last few days, Kasey is happy to get back to her regular routine. Making lunches, dropping Kylie off at school and then heading to her placement. It seems like forever since she has been with “her kids”. She arrives at placement, and heads to her supervisor’s classroom, to get her schedule for the week, and collect her thoughts before the first bell. Her supervisor Michelle is sitting at her desk when Kasey walks in.

“Morning” Kasey says

“Morning, Kasey how was your weekend?” Michelle asks

“It was really good I spent most of with friends on the National teams” Kasey answers

“I saw the pictures on social media of you and Kelley O’Hara,” Michelle says

“Oh,” Kasey says

“Relax, as long as nothing interferes with your performance here, there is no issue with them” “You are entitled to have an outside life” “Plus you are already in the spotlight for your soccer abilities”. Michelle says

“By the way, congratulations on the game, the students and staff were very impressed with your play”

“Thanks, Michelle,” Kasey says

 

The bell rings and students begin to enter the classroom.

“Awesome game, Ms. W.”  A student says

“Thanks, Zack” Kasey responds

“So we have about three pages of math to do, how about we get started,” Kasey says

“Okay, Ms. W,” Zack says

 

The morning flies by and before Kasey knows it, it is lunchtime. While she eats her lunch, she pulls out her phone to check for messages.

 

**New Message**

KO: Morning babe, hope your day is going well. Miss you. I have conditioning and light training today.

Wild Thing: Miss you too. Eww, conditioning. Heading to the gym after placement. Talk later?

 

The remainder of Kasey’s day goes by smoothly, and at 3:00, she is on her way to the gym to get a workout in. She meets with a trainer and gets set up with a new workout to incorporate more strength exercises for the upper body. Being in goal lately Kasey realized she isn’t where she needs to be strength wise, so she wants to work it.

After her workout, she decides to join in on a yoga class, hoping that it will stretch and loosen her muscles, so she won’t be as sore later.

After showering, she puts on some loose clothing and heads home to have supper with Kylie and her Mom.

 

“Hey, Ky” “How was your day?” “Did you get your mark for your Science project yet?”

“Hey, Mom” “It was good” “Mr. Hamilton, told us we would get them later this week” Kylie answers

“Can we have chicken nuggets and fries for supper Mom?” Kylie asks

“Yeah, I think we have that in the freezer” Kasey answers

“I will leave you to it, see you tomorrow,” Grandma Pat says

“Thanks, Mom” “Goodnight,” Kasey says

 

Kasey is sitting on her table going over the notes, for her classes this week. She hasn’t heard from Kelley but it’s still early.

“Mom?”

“Yeah, Ky?”

“I said goodnight”

“Sorry, I was lost in my book” “Sweet dreams kiddo, love you”

It’s 10:30 and Kasey decides its bedtime. She heads to her room to change and curl up under the covers.

**Beep New Message**

KO: Sorry, it’s so late babe. Lost track of time. My sister Erin showed up at my house after practice today. She saw the pictures and wanted to know what was going on with us. She is planning to stay here for a couple of days. She would like to meet my girlfriend. Do you think we can facetime?

Wild Thing: I’m in bed Kel; I don’t really look presentable now. Can we do it tomorrow when I get home from work?

KO: I’m sure you look beautiful. What time are you done work at?

Wild Thing: Should be home by 9:30

KO: Expect a call then. Night babe.

Wild Thing: Night Kel.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Kasey gets up and goes about her morning routine as usual.

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Morning

KO: Urgh, why are you up so early?

Wild Thing: Some of us have responsibilities you know

KO: I know, kidding. Have a good day at placement and work. Spending mine with my sister. Think I would rather do another round of conditioning drills. Don’t tell her I said that! Talk tonight.

Wild Thing: Thanks. Thought you liked your sister. Till tonight.

KO: I do when she isn’t drilling me about my love life. Have a good one babe.

 

Aside from an unplanned fire drill, Kasey’s day at placement is uneventful. She stops and grabs a quick bite and heads to work.

“Hey Kasey, Laura can’t teach her painting class tonight, you need to call her students and reschedule it” Paula says.

“Ok, on it” Kasey answers

“Anything you want to tell me?” Paula asks

“Not really” Kasey answers

“Nothing about a certain hot American soccer player named O’Hara?” Paula says

“Nope” Kasey answers

“C’mon Kase, I saw the pictures, and your face just lit up when I said her name. Spill it!” Paula says

“We are seeing each other, but it’s complicated” “I don’t want to jinx anything by talking about it just yet, ok?” Kasey says

“Ok, I’m here if you need to talk,” Paula says

“I know, Thanks,” Kasey says

 

**RING, RING**

“Kasey, what’s wrong?” Grandma Pat asks

“Nothing, I figured I would call and tell Kylie goodnight now, as she will probably be asleep before I get home,” Kasey says

Grandma Pat passes Kylie the phone.

“Hey Mom,” Kylie says

“I just wanted to say good night and that I love you,” Kasey says

“Goodnight Mom, I love you too,” Kylie says and hangs up.

 

Kasey just walks in the door when her phone starts buzzing; she looks at it and sees a Facetime request from Kelley. She quickly answers it.

 

“One sec, Kel I just need to tell my Mom I’m home”

“Mom, I’m home now, on the phone with Kelley, see you tomorrow, love you,” Kasey says

“Night Kase” she hears and Grandma Pat leaves

 

KW - “Hey beautiful how was your day?”

KO - Busy, Erin had me running all over town with her looking for the perfect dress to wear to a wedding she is going to

KO - How was your day?

KW - It was good, I was asked about you at work though

KO – What did you say?

KW – Just that we were figuring things out, and that I would appreciate it being kept on the down low

Erin – Okay lovebirds, my turn

Erin in the background  says “Kel, go for a walk I want to talk to your girl, alone”

KO – No way, I’m leaving you alone with her

Erin – Go, or I will tell her about Ann

KO – Sorry babe, she wins

KO in the background to Erin be nice, please

Erin - Hey Kasey, I’m Erin

KW – Nice to meet you Erin

KW – “So what’s up?” “Why did Kelley need to leave?”

Erin – I wanted to meet the woman that my sister hasn’t stopped talking about

KW – She’s been talking about me?

Erin – Yes. She really likes you. She couldn’t wait to show me the videos and pics of you. However, as her sister, I want to make sure that you are in it for the right reasons.

KW – I appreciate you being honest with me Erin. Let me reassure you that I really like Kelley too and my interest in her is not just, because she is a world-class soccer player. I’m not looking for a payday or to make a name for myself. I want a chance to get to know the beautiful and caring person that I spent the last week with better.

Erin – That is pretty much, what Kelley told me you would say

Erin – So Kelley tells me you have a daughter

KW – Yeah, Kylie she is 8. Kelley is good with her.

Erin – Kel is just a big kid herself

KW – I work around kids all day, I’m confident I can handle her

Erin – Sounds like it

Kelley returns and asks Erin if she “Can I speak to her girlfriend now?” Erin responds “Yes, Squirrel”

KW – Squirrel? Sounds like there’s a story there

Erin – I will let Kelley fill you in, nice speaking with you Kasey

KW – You too Erin

KO - So I’m assuming if we are still talking, she didn’t succeed in scaring you away

KW – Kel, you are very lucky to have a sister who cares about you that much. She just doesn’t want to see you get hurt.  

KO – Yeah, I guess I am lucky.

KW – I should get changed for bed

KO – Can I watch?

KW – O’Hara, are you trying to get me out of my clothes?

KO – Definitely

KW – Is Erin still there?

KO – No, she is in the guest room. I’m in my room.

KW – I will let you watch me undress, only if you do the same.

KO – Ok. You first.

Kasey begins slowly removing her clothing; soon she is left with just her bra and underwear on

“Your turn, O’Hara” Kasey says

Kelley strips down to her bra and underwear, which didn’t take much as she was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts on top.

“You still have clothes on” Kelley says

“As do you” Kasey responds

“Together?” Kelley says

“Yes” Kasey answers

Both women remove the remainder of their clothes and are feeling more than a little turned on by the experience.

“I want to watch you touch yourself” Kelley says “Make yourself cum for me baby”

“Only if you do the same for me” Kasey says

The two women proceed to pleasure themselves until they are both screaming each other’s name in orgasm.

“Wow” Kasey says breathlessly

“So same time, tomorrow Wild Thing?” Kelley asks not really expecting an answer

“Good night Kel”

“Night, babe”


	38. Chapter 38

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Good Morning Beautiful

Wild Thing: I slept well. How about you?

Wild Thing: Placement and practice today

Wild Thing: Have a good day XO

 

“Let me guess the messages are from Kasey,” Erin says to Kelley as she notices a big grin appear on her sister’s face.

“Yes” Kelley answers

“Next time you two decide to have phone sex, remember the walls are thin and you are loud,” Erin says as she watches Kelley’s reaction.

“Kel, I like her” “When we were talking she seemed sincere in what she was saying” “Don’t rush things I have a good feeling about her” Erin says

“Thanks, Erin,” Kelley says as she gives her sister a hug

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Morning

KO: I slept well, wish I could have woken up with you beside me

KO: Practice and a meet and greet for me today

KO: Have a good day babe XO

 

Kasey arrives at the dome for practice that afternoon, and her Coach calls her aside.

“What’s up, Coach?” Kasey asks

“I’m going to announce this to the team, but I wanted you to be the first to hear. Christina is out for the season, she required surgery for a ruptured tendon in her foot. In addition, I have received confirmation that Hayley is indeed suspended from our game against King City on Saturday. She will be cleared to return for the game on Sunday against the Stingers.” “Kasey you will be starting in goal on Saturday, and I’m going to ask for a volunteer today to back you up.”

“Okay, Coach” Kasey answers

Kasey heads to the change room and gets dressed for practice. She pulls out her new goalkeeper gloves and puts them on.

“Looking good, Wild Thing,” Jen says

“Feeling good” Kasey says in response

Coach Smith calls the team in. “As some of you may have already heard, Christina is out for the remainder of the season. Hayley will also be unavailable for Saturday’s game against the Knights because of the red card she received in the Limestone game. Kasey will be starting in goal on Saturday, but we need a backup. I need a volunteer.”

 Lori was the only one to put her hand up “I’ll try Coach.”

“Okay, Kasey and Hayley work with Lori, get her used the gloves and net”

“Yes, Coach” Kasey and Hayley say.

 

“How is going with Lori?” Coach Smith asks Kasey a short time later

“She can’t dive and is afraid to challenge” Kasey responds.

“Well, hopefully, we don’t need to use her” Coach says

“It’s only one game Coach, I got it” Kasey answers

“Thanks, Captain”

 

“Okay ladies let’s scrimmage” “Kasey and Hayley in net, Lori go back to defense”

Kasey asks Jen to stay after practice and take some shots on her.

“Jen grab your phone I want to post a pic of me in my new gloves,” Kasey says

Jen takes a couple of action photos of Kasey and then sends them to her. Kasey chooses one of her diving and posts it to Instagram.

 

KaseyWild5

Breaking these bad boys in before Saturday’s game against King City. Thanks for the mitts @kailensheridan. Photo creds @JenS

#WildThing, #KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #3C, #Soccer, #Goalkeeper, #GoalkeeperProblems

 

Within five minutes of posting the picture, her phone beeps.

**Beep New Message**

KO: You starting in goal on Sat?

Wild Thing: Yeah

KO: I will be in Chicago, but maybe I can pick up a stream to watch. Just finished with the meet and greet, on my way home now.

Wild Thing: Stayed after practice with Jen to take shots. Heading home now. Long day, need a hot shower and sleep.

KO: Wish I could join you in that shower. Have a good sleep babe. XO

Wild Thing: Me too. Sleep tight. XO

 

4 Days Later ….

 

Beep New Message

KO: Morning Babe. Heading to the airport for my flight to Chicago. Will message you when we land. XO

Wild Thing: Morning beautiful. Not fair that you get to fly and I’m stuck on a 6-hour bus ride.

KO: You can always message me if you get bored on your bus ride. I will be chilling in the hotel before the game.

Wild Thing: Going to attempt to do some homework, and maybe some drawing. Depending on how that goes, I may take you up on that offer. Safe flight. XO

 

Two hours into the bus ride and Kasey has already completed most of her homework and read ahead to prepare for next week’s lessons. She starts thinking about the game and begins to feel anxious. Deciding it may be a good time to zone out she switches her playlist to something more conducive to drawing. Staring at the blank paper in front of her Kasey is struggling to find something to draw. Her mind wanders to Kelley, and she smiles thinking about the beautiful brunette with those amazing eyes, you could get lost in.

 

Beep New Message:

KO: Hey Babe, just landed

Wild Thing: Was just thinking about you

KO: Good things I hope

Wild Thing: Always. I miss you.

KO: Didn’t you say you had a weekend off coming up?

Wild Thing: In two weeks

KO: Is your passport current?

Wild Thing: Yeah, why?

KO: I will be in Washington then for the game against Canada. Would you consider joining me?

Wild Thing: I don’t know Kel, I would have to make arrangements for Kylie, and a ticket isn’t really in my budget at the moment.

KO: Make arrangements for Kylie. I will look after the plane ticket and accommodations. Say yes, please. I need to see you.

Wild Thing: Ok, I will get back to you once I speak with my Mom.

KO: How are feeling about your game today?

Wild Thing: A bit nervous. I haven’t played a full game in goal for a while, and I don’t want to screw up our unbeaten streak.

KO: I have seen you in goal Kase; don’t be nervous, you are solid. You will be fine.

KO: Kailen just asked me if you are wearing her gloves today

Wild Thing: Tell her yes

KO: Did. She says Good luck, and she will buy you a coffee if you get a clean sheet.

Wild Thing: Tell her I plan to take her up on that!

KO: I managed to find a link to a live stream for your game on the King City website. I hope that once my game is over I will be able to watch yours.

KO: I have to go for pre-game now. Good luck Babe. I will be watching and you will be amazing.

Wild Thing: Good luck in your game as well, maybe you guys can actually win one this season. Maybe you could score a goal for me.

KO: Not nice, but true. I will try. XO

Wild Thing: XO


	39. Chapter 39

The final whistle blows and the Chicago Red Stars have beaten the basement dwelling Sky Blue team 5 – 0. Kelley is in an especially bad mood after scoring an own goal on an attempted clearance. Not the type of goal I had hoped to score for Kasey, she thinks. Arriving back at the hotel, for their post-game dinner, Kelley opts to grab a plate to go and heads up to her room to get situated for Kasey’s game. She just gets her laptop up and running when there is a knock on the door.

“Mind if I join you KO?” Kailen asks, “I’d like to see my gloves in action.”

“Come on in,” Kelley says, “Sorry about the game, you deserved better, we hung you out to dry”

“It’s all good KO,” Kailen says “Now; let’s watch your girl kick some ass”

 

 

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

 

“I may have told a few of the girls that we were going to watch the game, they wanted to see the woman who has captured your attention in action,” Kailen says while opening the door. In walks Nikki Stanton and Sam Kerr.

“Game’s starting,” KO says

“That your girl in net KO?” Kerr asks her Aussie accent very apparent “She’s a beaut.”

“I know, now be quiet,” KO says

 

Wearing a neon green kit for the match, Kasey is currently going through warm-ups, looking up she notices that there is a camera stationed on her. She smiles at the operator hoping that Kelley is watching on the other end. In the hotel room, Kelley sees the smile and lights up.

Kasey hasn’t really been tested in the game, as the home team has only managed to get 4 shots on goal thus far. Heading into the half, Capital City leads 1 – 0 on a goal by Emily.

Sarah puts the Crusaders ahead 2 – 0 in the 75th minute. In the 82nd, minute the Stingers gain possession in the opposition end. The Stinger forward boots a laser towards the bottom corner, Kasey dives and gets her fingers on it to knock it wide preserving her clean sheet. Kelley notices that Kasey is wincing and shaking her hand out after the play. Her defense steps up their game and don’t allow another shot on goal for the remainder of the game.

Final score 2 - 0  Capital City. Kasey gets her clean sheet.

 

In the hotel, Kelley is concerned about Kasey.

 

After the game, Kasey takes her gloves off and heads to the trainer. “I think I broke my pinkie,” she says, showing the trainer her slightly deformed digit. “Get showered and changed and we will head to the hospital for an x-ray. “Okay,” Kasey says.

The trainer walks over to Coach Smith and informs her of the situation. She looks at Kasey, smiles, and nods.

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Seen the game. Congrats on the clean sheet. Are you ok?

Wild Thing: Heading to the hospital for x-rays, think I broke my pinkie.

KO: Keep me informed ok?

Wild Thing: Will do

 

Her Sky Blue teammates are sitting on the beds, waiting for an update.

“Kasey is headed to the hospital for x-rays, she figures she broke her finger,” Kelley says

“Damn,” says Kerr, with Stanton nodding in agreement

 

Kerr and Stanton leave the room.

 

“KO, she will be fine,” Kailen says. “They will probably just tape it up”

“You said she was only starting today, that their keeper would be back for the game tomorrow right?” Kailen asks.

“Yeah, but she is still going to be the backup, they don’t really have any other viable options,” Kelley says

“Is she coming to Washington for the game?” Kailen asks

“Not sure yet, she needs to make arrangements for Kylie” Kelley answers

 

The door opens and in walks Kelley’s roomie for the trip, Kayla Mills.

“Let me know when you hear something from her KO” Kailen says

“Night Mills,” Kailen says as she walks out of the room

 

**Beep New Message**

 

Wild Thing: Hey Babe, official have a broken finger. They splinted it, but said that I can tape it for the game tomorrow. Looking at 2 -3 weeks recovery.

KO: Forward tomorrow?

Wild Thing: Yeah. Hayley will start in goal. I’m still the backup though.

KO: Take it easy. Gloves stay off. No net for you!

Wild Thing: Lol! I will try. Night Kel XO

KO: Night babe XO

 

**Beep New Message**

 

O’Hara: Kasey has a broken finger. Will be playing forward tomorrow.

Sheridan: Thanks for letting me know. Night KO

O’Hara: Night

 

**Beep New Message**

 

Bigshot: KO is a wreck about Kasey’s broken finger.

Jen: Kasey isn’t happy. Going to be fun trying to keep her out of the net for the next couple of weeks.

Bigshot: She can still practice, just not take any heavy shots

Jen: Yeah, but knowing her she’s going to push it

Bigshot: KO told me she invited Kasey to join her in Washington. Can you help her with arrangements for Kylie and getting her butt on a plane? KO is missing her.  

Jen: Will do my best.

Bigshot: Thanks

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Beep New Message**

KO: Morning Babe. Team breakfast and then fly back to New Jersey. How is your hand? Good luck in your game.  Facetime tonight?

Wild Thing: Morning.  On bus now, heading to the game. Trainers are going to tape my hand before the game, still pretty swollen and sore. Coach already informed me that depending on the score, she might sub me out in the second half. Not sure, what time I will be home at tonight. I will message you later and see if we can Facetime. Safe flight. Message me when you land. XO 

KO: Will do. XO

 

Kasey starts the game at the forward position. The Stingers have come to play. They are testing Hayley right off the start with 3 quality shots in the first 10 minutes. Kasey seeing her team is playing flat, starts yelling out instructions to her teammates. In the 25th minute, the Stingers get one passed Hayley and take the lead. The score remains 1 – 0 for the home team heading into the half.

Kasey’s hand is banged by an opposition player and is throbbing but she doesn’t want to come out of the game. Coach Smith tells her that she is coming out around the 70th minute, as she doesn’t want to chance losing her Captain. “Yes, Coach” Kasey says

The Crusaders start with the ball in the 2nd half. Kasey really wants to even the score before she is pulled. She tells Jen to watch for an opening, and that she is going to run the forwards. Get the ball to the box and let them do the work. Jen sees Emily left unchecked near the sideline and kicks the ball to her. Emily knocks it down and quickly directs it towards the box. Kasey sees the ball coming in and jumps, directing a header past the keeper who didn’t even move for her 19th goal on the season. 1 – 1

True to her word, Coach subs out Kasey in the 72nd minute. Kasey hands the Captain’s armband over to Jen, and heads over to the bench to get her hand iced down.

In the 89th minute, there is a scramble in the Stingers box and Sara manages to direct the ball in the net. 2 -1 Capital City.

Final Score  2 – 1 Capital City

Kasey checks her phone when she gets back to the change room.

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Home safe babe. Hope your game went well. Talk later

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Game over we won 2 -1 I scored a goal and was subbed out in the 72nd. On my way home now. Should be home around 10. Is that too late to Facetime?

KO: No, I will be waiting.

 

Kelley is watching television when she hears her phone buzzing. She answers it and waits for the connection to come through.

KO: Hey Babe

KW: Hey

KO: How are you doing?

KW: I’m ok, just tired and sore.

KO: What is the plan for your hand?

KW: Coach doesn’t want me anywhere near the net until my finger is healed. She even threatened to steal my gloves.

KW: Based on our record, we have already qualified for the playoffs, we have five games left in the regular season and I would like to get 20 goals.

KO: 20 goals would be quite the achievement, I’m sure you will reach it.

KW: Kel, I really should get to bed. I’m running on empty, and it’s a school day tomorrow.

KO: Okay, babe sweet dreams

KW: Night Kel

 

“Kylie, time to get up!” Kasey yells

“Don’t wanna” Kylie responds, covering her head with blankets.

“I know the feeling kiddo,” Kasey says “C’mon you need to get up”

“Okay, Mom” Kylie answers

“How is your hand?” Kylie asks

“I’m putting the splint back on it and wrapping it for placement. It got hit during the game yesterday; it’s a bit sore today.” Kasey says

“That sucks, Mom,” Kylie answers

 

Kasey heads to placement after dropping Kylie off at school. She is sitting in the staffroom collecting her thoughts before the day begins.

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: No Good Morning message?

KO: You ok?

Wild Thing: Yes, Good Morning beautiful

Wild Thing: Having a hard time getting moving today. Tired.

Wild Thing: We have 3 games this week.

Wild Thing: Will speak with my Mom after placement about watching Kylie. I could really use a couple of days away right now, and I miss you.

KO: I have the day off, not sure what my plans are. Might head to the beach, and surf for a bit, depending on the waves.

Wild Thing: Be careful baby, I don’t want anything to happen to you. Talk later. XO

KO: I will. Have a good one XO

 

Kasey goes about her day as usual; however, she is a disappointed when she can’t participate in gym class with her kids. Playing basketball with a broken finger probably isn’t a good idea she thinks. Soon enough 3:00 comes and Kasey is able to head home. As they have a game tomorrow, Coach canceled practice for that evening.

 

Kasey arrives home and finds Kylie sitting at the table working on some homework assignment, and Grandma Pat in the kitchen looking at options for supper.

“Hey, Mom” Kasey says

“Hey, Kase didn’t expect you home this early” Grandma Pat answers

“Coach, canceled practice” “I’m going to go out for a short run in a bit though,” Kasey says

“Mom, Kelley invited me to join her in Washington next weekend. I would really like to go. Do you think you could stay with Kylie for the weekend?” Kasey asks

“Jen already called me and offered to stay with Kylie if I couldn’t.” “Go see your girl, we will work it out” Grandma Pat answers

“Thanks, Mom” “What would I ever do without you?” Kasey says

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Hey babe. I’m all good to come to Washington. Have class Friday am, and would need to be back for Monday am. Can we work it?

KO: Will call right now

Wild Thing: Ok

KO: Leave Ottawa at 2:00 pm, Arrive in Washington at 3:45 pm on Friday

Leave Washington at 5:20 pm, 1.5-hour layover in Toronto, Arrive in Ottawa at 10:20 pm on Sunday. How is this?

Wild Thing: Looks good

KO: Ok, will book tickets now. Can’t wait to see you.

Wild Thing: Should I wear my O’Hara jersey?

KO: Only if I get to take it off you

Wild Thing: I’m sure we can arrange that. Heading out for a run now.

KO: Get me worked up thinking about undressing you and leave me hanging, that’s cold Wild Thing

Wild Thing: We can Facetime when I get back. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you hanging babe.

KO: Hurry back!

 

When Kasey returns an hour later from her run, hot and sweaty. She makes sure that Kylie is entertained, and heads to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She puts some music on, and Facetime Kelley.

KO: Hey

KW: Kel, I don’t have much time. I’m horny and need an orgasm.

KO: I’m right there with you babe. Take your clothes off. I’m taking off mine.

KW: I miss the taste of you, and the feel of you in me

KO: Not much longer baby and we will be together. I fully intend to leave you barely able to walk.

KW: Tell me what to do

KO: Play with your breasts, and tease your nipples

KW: Feels so good. I’m so wet

KO: Show me how wet you are. Run your fingers through it

KW: I can’t hold out much longer

KO: Rub your clit

KO: Cum for me baby

Kasey pulls a pillow over her face, to muffle her scream as she climaxes. She doesn’t want to take a chance on Kylie hearing her. On the other end, Kelley is finding her release as well. Kasey removes the pillow once she comes down from her high.

KW: You have no idea how much I needed that.

Kasey hears Kylie calling her and it brings her back to reality.

KO: I’m sure I have an idea.

KW: Kylie is calling me, I need to go. Talk tomorrow. Bye Kel

KO: Night Kase.

 

The next evening the Capital City Crusaders narrowly defeat their cross-town rivals the Bytown Bruins by a score of 1 – 0 to keep their unbeaten streak alive at 11 games. The game is the first of two the teams will play against each other that week. Kasey draws an assist on the goal, scored by Emily.

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Hey babe, we won our game. Heading to bed now. Talk to you in the am. XO

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Morning Kel. Placement, and then work afterward. Miss you. XO

KO: Morning, I’m here if you need to talk babe. I miss you too. XO

Wild Thing: I’m ok, just have a lot on my plate right now. Have finals coming up, and assignments to complete. Could really use a hug right now. Later babe XO


	41. Chapter 41

Kasey is in the back prepping materials for an upcoming scrapbooking class at work when she gets a page to come to the front of the store. She walks up to customer service assuming that someone is inquiring about classes, only to find a delivery person. She signs on the line and is handed a box.

“Open it, Kasey,” Paula says

Kasey opens it and finds a dozen yellow roses with a card. “I’m thinking of you. Kelley XO”

Kasey shows Paula the contents of the box and card.

“You got yourself a good one there Kase” “I’ve been married 15 years and Pete has only bought me flowers 3 times,” Paula says

 

Kasey is trying to get her work done, but can’t stop looking at the flowers and card. Running her thumb over the name Kelley, she is confused by what she is feeling. Is this what love feels like she wonders? She thought that she was in love with James, but this feels more intense than that ever did.

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers.

KO: You are very welcome. I wanted to let you know that I care, and am thinking of you.

Wild Thing: Bedtime. Long day tomorrow. Night XO

 

**Ring, Ring**

Kasey wakes up to her phone ringing. Who the heck is calling me @ 2 in the morning? She sees Kelley’s name on the screen.

KW: Kelly, what’s wrong? Why are you calling me so late?

KO: How about you come to your door and find out

KW: My door? What? You’re here?

KO: Yes, come to your door

Kasey jumps out of bed and runs to her door, opening it to find a smiling defender. She pulls her inside and into a tight hug. After they release their grip on each other. Kasey closes her door and makes sure it is locked before turning back to the brunette standing in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Kasey asks

“You needed a hug, and I needed you,” Kelley answers before placing her lips on Kasey’s for a gentle kiss.

“Umm, I missed that,” Kasey says and then yawns.

“C’mon sleepyhead, let’s go to bed” “We can talk more in the morning,” Kelley says as she leads Kasey back to her bedroom.

Kelley strips down to her bra and underwear, and joins Kasey under the covers, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, kissing her on the shoulder before letting sleep take over.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Kasey reaches over and shuts the alarm off, before allowing herself to be enveloped by the warm embrace of the beautiful woman in her bed.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Kasey says

“Nope” Kelley answers

“How long are you here for?” Kasey asks

“A day, I fly back tomorrow morning” Kelley adds, “I have training tomorrow afternoon that I need to be back for.”

“I’m so glad you are here, I missed you so much”

“Me too babe”

“I don’t have class today till noon today, but I need to get Kylie up and off to school” Kasey says

“You make coffee, I will get Kylie up” Kelley says as she picks her clothes up from the floor and slides them back on.

Kasey heads to the kitchen to make coffee for the adults, and a lunch for her daughter. She hears yelling from Kylie’s room

“Kelley!” “What are you doing here?”

“Hey kiddo” “I had a day off and missed you and your Mom, so I decided to visit” “I have to leave tomorrow” Kelley says

Kasey hears her daughter laughing and a muffled conversation between the two and then sees Kelley coming out of Kylie’s room, with her daughter riding piggyback style on the defender.

Looking at the two most important people in her life laughing away, Kasey knows at that moment she is in love with the American.

“Okay, you two breakfast,” Kasey says

Kelley drops Kylie of her shoulders. She then walks over to the kitchen where she hugs Kasey from behind, placing her chin on the forward's shoulder. The pair stays in that position watching as Kylie finished off her cereal, and puts the dish in the sink.

“Kel, I need to get dressed and take Kylie to school, you have to let go” Kasey says

“Don’t want too, comfy” says Kelley

“I won’t be gone long” Kasey asks

“Hurry back”

 

When Kasey gets back, she finds Kelley in the kitchen making them breakfast. “I wasn’t sure what you would feel like eating, so I just made pancakes and cut up some fruit” Kelley says

“It’s perfect Kel, thank you”

“These are really good pancakes” Kasey says to Kelley

“I find cooking and baking relaxing” “There is a farmer’s market close by my place that has the best produce, I shop then whenever possible.” Kelley says

“I hope I get to try out more of your work, sometime soon” Kasey says, “I will have to take you to the Byward Market once the weather is better.” “They have stalls and stores with all sorts of produce, flowers, arts, and crafts, you name it, and they probably have it.”

“Sounds like a plan” Kelley says

 

“I have classes from 12 until 4 and then my game is at 7. What are you planning on doing while I’m in class?” Kasey asks

“If I was at home, I would go for a run, and then maybe get a massage” Kelley answers

“I can leave you the spare key if you want to go for a run,” “maybe we can massage each other after my game.” Kasey says while looking sideways toward the older woman.

Kasey heads back into her bedroom putting on her warmup clothes and tracksuit. It’s not the prettiest looking thing, but it’s comfortable she thinks. She makes sure that she has everything she needs in her go bag for soccer, and then double checks she has everything she requires for class in her school bag.

“Okay, babe I have to get to class” “I’ve left the key for you on the table” “We can meet on campus after my class if you like, message me later”

Kasey walks over to Kelley and enthusiastically kisses her prior to winking at her and walking out the door.

 

**Beep New Message**

Brat: Can we talk?

Big Sis: You want to meet for lunch?

Brat: Can’t. I’m at Kasey’s.

Big Sis: Really? When did this happen?

Brat: I got here early this am, leave tomorrow am

Big Sis: You flew to Ottawa to spend one day with her. You’ve got it bad Little Sis.

Brat: She’s all I think about Erin. I think I’m in love with her.

Big Sis: I could have told you that, but I was waiting for you to figure it out. Does she feel the same?

Brat: Possibly. I’m scared I’m going to screw this up.

Big Sis: I know you are scared, she probably is too. Do not; let your past experiences dictate your future. Think of everything you stand to gain by letting her in. Don’t try and force it, allow things to progress naturally. I love you, Sis. Call me when you get home.

Brat: I love you too.

 

Kelley decides to change into comfortable clothes and go for a run. After making sure she has her phone, she grabs the key off the table, and locks the door behind her. When she returns, she hears the TV on and wonders if Kasey decided to skip out on class and come back home. Smiling at the thought, she sees that it’s Grandma Pat sitting on the couch watching a show and not Kasey.

Grandma Pat looks up at Kelley and smiles.

“When did you get in Kelley?” she asks

“Early this morning” Kelley answers

“You don’t seem surprised that I’m here, did Kasey tell you” Kelley asks

“No dear, I noticed your bag on her bed and clothes, when I went to put some laundry away”

“Oh, sorry about the clothes on the floor Grandma Pat, I was planning on picking them up when I got back from my run.”

“Kelley, please call me Pat, only Kylie calls me Grandma Pat.”

“I’m going to go jump in the shower now,” Kelley says

“Would you like me to make you a sandwich or something to eat?” Pat asks

“A sandwich would be great” Kelley responds as she heads off to shower

 

“Sandwich is on the counter with some chocolate milk” “Kylie told me you liked it” Pat says

“Thank you” Kelley says

“What are you watching?” Kelley asks

“Young and the Restless is about to come one” Pat answers

“Ok if I watch with you?”

“Of course” she answers

 

“Are you meeting Kasey before her game?” “I can drop you off at the campus when I go to pick Kylie up from school” Pat says

“Yes, I would appreciate it” Kelley answers

 

“Thank you for the lift” Kelley says to Pat “Are you coming to the game tonight?”

“Not tonight, it’s a school night for Kylie” Pat answers

“See you afterward then” Kelley says

“I’m sure with you at the game that Kasey is going to score her 20th” “Bye Kelley”

 

Beep New Message:

Wild Thing: I’m done class now, are you on campus yet?

KO: Yeah, I’m in line at Starbucks, would you like anything?

Wild Thing: Vanilla Latte and a blueberry scone if they have any

KO: Scone heated?

Wild Thing: Yes, please

KO: Ok

Wild Thing: Coming your way, see you in a few

 

Kasey meets Jen on her way, and the two fall into step beside each other.

“Judging by that grin, someone is in a good mood” Jen says

“Yep” Kasey answers

“Why the grin Wild Thing?” Jen asks

They reach Starbucks and Jen sees Kelley, coffees and scone in hand. “Guess I know why you are smiling now” Jen says

“Hey KO, how are you?” Jen asks

“Good Jen, you?” “I’m good”

“How long are you here for?” Jen asks

“Flight out tomorrow morning” Kelley answers

“I will leave you two alone now, later Kase, see you at the game KO, and remember you are in a public place,” Jen says laughing as she walks away

 

The couple sits down and are talking and enjoying each other’s company when they see that some of the students have noticed them and are taking their picture and filming them. So much for staying off the radar, Kelley thinks. “Is there someplace we can go?” Kelley asks, “I need to get my bag from my car, and then we can go to the dome.” Kasey says “Let’s go”

 

Heathfan17

Spotted USWNT defender Kelley O’Hara and Kasey Wild (Insert picture of Kelley and Kasey here) @ Capital City College Starbucks. 3C Game tonight, coincidence? I think not.

#Kellsey #Kellseyisreal #3C, #CapitalCityCrusaders, #WildThing, #KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #KelleyOHara, #USWNT, #Soccer

 

Kasey and Kelley head over the dome, sitting on a bench chatting until it is time for Kasey to start her pregame routine. “Good luck kiss?” Kelley asks, “Most definitely, come with me to the change room,” Kasey says. Their make-out session is interrupted when Jen walks into the room. “At least you are behind closed doors this time,” she says as she heads off to get changed.

“Babe, you need to leave now I have to get ready” Kasey says

“Okay, I will see you out there, oh and babe I hope you don’t mind but I borrowed a shirt from your closet.” Kelley lifts up her sweater revealing a familiar green and white shirt underneath. Kasey laughs as Kelley walks out.

Kelley runs into the coaching staff as she exits the change room and they invite her to join them on the sidelines, rather than sitting in the stands. Kelley thinks it is a good idea and takes them up on the offer.

 


	42. Chapter 42

The Crusaders come onto the field for warmups, and Kasey sees Kelley on the sideline. She smiles.

 

Game #12 Bytown Bruins vs. Capital City Crusaders.

There is a good crowd for the game between the cross-town rivals. The game is streaming on the college’s website, for all to watch. The crowd is equal parts black and gold, and green and white.

The game gets underway and in the 3rd minute, Sarah gets the ball past the Bruins keeper to make it 1 – 0. The Crusaders continue to press and soon the ball hits the netting again, this time it’s Emily with the goal. The Bruins look flat, and Kasey wants to take advantage of their weak defensive game thus far. Her teammates are feeding her the ball, knowing she is sitting on 19, they all want 20 for their Captain. Five shots on goal and Kasey is still not on the scoresheet. During a break in play, she looks towards the sidelines, Kelley is looking at her and motioning for her to calm down. In the 25th minute it finally comes, she is able to one-touch a pass from Jen past the diving keeper. She runs to the sidelines and hugs her girlfriend. The camera zooms in on the moment. All those watching online see the embrace. Kelley finds herself fighting back tears; she knows how much it means to Kasey.

The game restarts and Kelley feels her phone vibrating.

 

**Beep New Message**

Sheridan: Dry those tears O’Hara. Tell Kasey congrats on 20.

KO: How do you know?

Sheridan: A little birdie, aka Jen, told me you were in town, and that I should watch the game. In addition, there are pictures of the two of you on social media from earlier today.

Sheridan: Assuming, you are flying back in the am? Do you need a pickup?

KO: Yes, please. Arrive back at 11. Thanks, Kailen.

Sheridan: Expect to hear from a few of your US teammates tonight. Shelina told me that the Orlando girls were planning to watch it at the hotel tonight.

KO: Thanks for the heads up Sheridan, see you tomorrow.

 

The Crusaders take their 3 – 0 lead into halftime. “Congratulations, Wild Thing” “Thanks Coach”

Now that Kasey has her goal let’s finish this game out ladies. “Yes, Coach”

“Crusaders on 3” “1, 2, 3 Crusaders”

 

“What’s on your mind Wild Thing?” Jen asks

“Keep feeding me the ball, I’m feeling lucky tonight,” Kasey says

“Sure, you don’t mean getting lucky tonight?” Jen says

“That too, now get me the damn ball,” Kasey says grinning

“Yes, Captain” Jen says

 

The ball is almost magnetized to Kasey during the second half. Her mates are keeping it out of their end, and feeding up to their middies and forwards. Kasey lets another 3 shots go with the keeper stopping them before she is able to capitalize on a misplay in the box by the visitors in the 58th minute and buries it. 4 – 0. Not celebrating, she runs back to midfield and waits for the kickoff.

In the 67th minute, the Bruins are finally able to get a seeing-eye shot past Hayley. 4 -1 Kasey pats her keeper on the shoulder, knowing it is never a good feeling to lose a clean sheet.

Play resumes with the green team refusing to give up possession. They are pissed the Bruins scored on a fluke, and intend to make them pay.

Kasey is running around like a mad person, trying to get beyond the sea of black jerseys. The ball is knocked out for a corner kick. Emily kicks the ball high to Kasey in the box; she traps it and then surprises everyone by firing a lazer with her left foot just inside the post. Kasey has a hat trick with 10 minutes left on the clock. She sees Kelley flashing her three fingers and she nods.  5 - 1

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in a hotel room in Portland, members of the Orlando Pride are streaming the game and cheering on their friend.

“You see O’Hara on the sideline?” Shelina asks, “Sheridan told me she looked like she was going to cry after the first one, the camera zoomed in”

 “She is really good, strong on both feet” Ali says “She’s attractive as well, and I can see why KO is interested”

“Those two are endgame” “You should have seen them on the hike Kriegs” Alex says

“Hat Trick!” Alex yells

“10 minutes left, I got a $20 that says she gets 4” Ash says

“I’ll take that bet” Alex says

“Ash, no more betting!” Ali says

“Yes Ali” says Ash

“Whipped” Shelina and Alex say

 

With 4 minutes, left in the play is in the Bruins box when the whistles blows for a handball. The referee points to the spot, signaling a penalty shot. Kasey tells Emily to take the shot. Emily shakes her head and says “this one’s yours Cap, I got next.” Kasey lines up to take the shot. The whistle blows, and she fires at the bottom corner. The keeper guesses right and is able to knock the shot down, but in the process, the rebound comes right back to Kasey who takes it and buries it behind the keeper.  6 – 1 Capital City

Kasey runs and does a backflip before being swarmed by her teammates. Minutes later the game ends, Final score 6 – 1 Capital City. Capital City remains undefeated sitting at 12 – 0 on the season. Kasey is credited with her 20th, 21st, 22nd and 23 goals on the season. With her performance, she now leads the goal-scoring race by two over the Captain of the Limestone Lions.

As the game concludes, a familiar song begins playing over the speakers. The crowd and Kasey’s teammates sing along. Kasey doesn’t see Kelley coming up behind her. She feels arms circle her and she leans her head back onto the defender's shoulder. Kelley whispers in her ear. “Must have been the good luck kiss.” “Must have been” Kasey says and she separates herself from Kelley, unaware that the cameras had zoomed in on the pair and streamed the moment.

 

Back in Portland

“Ali, I could have made $20,” “Told you she would get 4” Ash says

“Give it a rest Harris, or sleep alone,” Ali says

“Whipped!” Shelina and Alex both say

 

With the game now over the Orlando teammates retreat to their own hotel rooms.

Kelley’s phone starts blowing up with notifications. She looks at it and reads one message.

 

**New Message**

Big Sis: You two are blowing up social media. The game was streamed, your moments are now viral. Love you. Tell Kasey congrats. Call me when you get back home.

 

Kelley follows the team back into the change room and pulls Kasey aside. “Babe, social media is blowing up right now, about us.”

“Kel, I realized when I saw you and Kylie together this morning, that I’ve fallen in love with you. I don’t want to hide our relationship.” “Let’s just be smart about it for Kylie’s sake” Kasey says

“Kasey I’m in love with you, and I don’t want to hide” Kelley says “We don’t need to confirm anything about us or our relationship, let’s have some fun with it.”

“Let’s do it, let them continue to speculate,” Kasey says

The women hug and kiss each other.

“This wasn’t exactly the way I pictured confessing my feelings” Kelley says

“Babe, you flew in for one day to see me. I figured you had some pretty strong feelings for me” Kasey adds.

 

“Ok, I am sweaty and stink I’m grabbing a shower. Wait for me by the bench, I will be out soon” Kasey says

“Ok babe” Kelley says

 

Kelley is looking through her messages

 

Sheridan: Tell Kasey congrats. See you tomorrow KO 

 

AMorgan: Your girl’s on fire!

Harris: You are dating a superstar. Ali thinks she is hot.

Kriegs: Ignore whatever Ash says, she’s just jealous. Looking forward to meeting Kasey. 

 

 

Oh shit, Kelley thinks as she sees the sender of the next message

 

Coach Jill: Relax, O’Hara you aren’t in trouble! Please tell Kasey, congratulations on another outstanding game. Her play is getting noticed by the National team coaches. Do you think she would consider playing for the US? Ask her and let me know.

 

Would she? Kelley wonders. 

 

 

 

   

   

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

“Babe, you ready to go?” “Babe?” “Kelley?”

“Sorry, was just thinking about a message I received,” Kelley says

“From who, babe?”

“Coach Jill”

“You’re not in trouble are you?” Kasey asks

“No, the message was about you” “Let me show you it,” Kelley says and pulls up the message for Kasey to see.

 

“She wants me to play for the US?” “I don’t know Kel, I’m Canadian, and I don’t see myself wearing any other jersey than one with a maple leaf on it.

“Think about it though, ok?” “It would be an amazing opportunity for you, and we might get the chance to play together,” Kelley says.

“We don’t even know what Jill is offering, maybe in Washington, we can talk to her about it.” “Whatever, you decide I will support you.”

 

“Thanks, Kel, let’s head home,” Kasey says

 

“Mom, you played awesome tonight” “Four goals, I’m definitely wearing my jersey to school tomorrow” “Oh and the backflip, that was sweet!”

“Kylie It’s bedtime” “I’ve been working on the backflip for a while, felt inspired tonight”

“Kelley, are you going to be here when I wake up?” Kylie asks

“Yep, my flight isn’t till 10 kiddo” Kelley says

“Can you wake me up in the morning, Kelley?” Kylie asks

“Sure thing, night kiddo” 

“Night Kelley, night Mom, night Grandma Pat” Kylie says

“Night Ky”

 

“Congratulations, Kasey I’m proud of you” “See you tomorrow, night ladies” Grandma Pat says as she leaves.

 

“So superstar, I seem to recall an earlier conversation about a massage. I did a little shopping today.” Kelley says

“Give me a few minutes to get changed, and I will show you what I bought.” “You can look, but not touch, understand?” Kelley asks leading Kasey back to the bedroom “Yes” Kasey says

Kelley grabs a bag and heads towards the bathroom.

Kelley emerges wearing a sexy black lace lingerie ensemble.

“You like?” Kelley asks, Kasey nods

“How about we take off your clothes now” Kelley says “Yes” Kasey says

 

Kasey reaches to pull Kelley in. “Nope, no touching” “Stay still, let me do it” Kelley says, as she lifts Kasey’s shirt over her head. Kasey lets out a moan as Kelley slides her joggers down her legs and onto the floor. Kasey is standing in just her sports bra and underwear. Her legs feel like jello. Kelley begins placing kisses on Kasey’s abdomen and notices that Kasey is having difficulties staying still. “Kel” Kasey begs. “Not yet, baby,” Kelley says as she moves her hands up the forwards' sides, until her thumbs slide under the seam of her bra, lifting it up slowly and massaging the breasts underneath it. Kasey tilts her head back and a loud moan escapes. Kelley pulls the bra over her head, and begins teasing the hard nipples with her tongue. “Kel, please” The defender smiles and drops to her knees, she runs her fingers over the forwards' underwear. “So wet” She slides the sopping wet underwear off and blows on the forwards core. “Kel, I’m so close” “Okay, baby” “You have to be quiet” Kasey nods. Kelley begins teasing the forwards clit with her tongue, gently at first and then gets rougher biting and pulling on it. It doesn’t take much before Kasey has a death grip in the defenders hair and is climaxing all over her tongue, with cum is running down her legs. Kasey has to put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

As Kasey begins to come down from her high, Kelley moves her over to the bed laying on her back, so her legs are hanging off. She guides her legs apart, and dives into the forwards wet core with her tongue; she continues to work her tongue over the clit and inserts two fingers. She pumps her fingers in and out of the forward, making sure to curl them so they rub the forwards spot. She feels the forward’s insides tightening around her fingers, and looks up to find the forward grabbing a pillow “Oh god, oh god, Kelley I love you” Kelley lifts the forward up on the bed. She leans down and kisses the forward “I love you too baby”

“You ok?” Kelley asks

“I’m ok, just wow” Kasey says.

“What’s got into you O’Hara?” Kasey asks

“You have no idea how incredibly turned on I get watching you play, and watching you score tonight had quite the effect on me.” “I want to show you, how you make me feel” Kelley says nonchalantly

Kasey gulps as she takes in what Kelley just said. She is enjoying this side of Kelley.

Kelley laughs and gets off the bed bringing a bag with her and pulling out a vibrator. Kasey looks at her confused “Have you never used a vibrator Kase?” Kelley asks. “No” Kasey answers. Kelley checks the batteries and turns it on. Kasey hears the light buzzing and gets nervous. “Baby, do you trust me?” Kasey nods “Relax, you are going to enjoy this, I promise” Kelley begins kissing Kasey gently and inserts the vibrator slowly, allowing her lover to get used to the feeling of it inside her. She can tell it’s in the right spot when Kasey lets out a moan. Kelley continues kissing her, and when she feels the forwards body reacting to the stimulation, she deepens the kisses. Kasey gets the hint and returns Kelley’s kisses with a fervent intensity as she reaches her climax. Kelley withdraws the vibrator, much to the dismay of Kasey, who grabs Kelley’s arm. “We can play with it later, baby” “Right now I want to give you a massage.”

 

 “I thought the idea was that I was supposed to give you a massage” Kasey says.

“Later,” Kelley says as she kisses Kasey

“Turn over on your stomach babe”

Kelley slips the lingerie that she is still wearing off, and straddles Kasey’s hips. She begins moving her hips and rubbing her wet core against the forward’s lower back and ass. She lets out a moan as she feels friction against her clit. Thoughts of the massage are now replaced with the need for her to release. Her movements more intense and focused, she allows herself to climax, releasing fluids on the Kasey’s back, before collapsing on top of her.

“That wasn’t the type of massage I was picturing,” Kasey says

“Sorry, got carried away,” Kelley says as she leaves her place atop the forwards back, and lays on her back beside her.

Kasey turns on her side facing her girlfriend. Kelley won’t make eye contact with her, she feels like the defender has withdrawn from her. She reaches her hand over and cups the defenders face, rubbing her thumb against her jawline. She feels moisture running down her face and knows she is crying. “Kel, baby, talk to me.” “What’s wrong?”

“I have always been a very sexual person, I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t slept with my fair share of people, because I have. It was just sex, not making love. The last relationship I had ended badly because she accused me of being more interested in satisfying my own needs rather than her in the bedroom and outside it. She called me selfish, and it stuck in my head. I was devastated at the time by her accusations, and tried to prove to her that it wasn’t the case, but the reality was I don’t think I ever saw a future with her.

 “The connection I feel when I’m with you scares me. I don’t ever want you to think that I’m only interested in you for sex, or that my needs come first. It’s not true, and please don’t listen to anyone who says differently. When we are together, I feel like we are making love, not just having sex. I see a future with you and Kylie, and that’s something I have never seen.”

 “Kel, look at me, the only way this relationship works is if we are open and honest with each other. We are in this together and I want you to know, you can always come to me if you need to talk. We both have a past, and have done stuff we aren’t proud of. I’ve seen the stories online about you. I’ve been warned about getting involved with you. I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere. The woman I have fallen in love with, isn’t the one the media portrays her out to be. I see my future with you as well, and I know that what we have isn’t just about the sex. As for the sex, it’s mind-blowing, and maybe it is because we are making love and not just having sex.” Kasey says “And for the record, you are anything but selfish.”

“Now turn over on your stomach, I’m going to give you a massage” Kasey says squirting some oil into her hands. Kelley does as she is told, and lets her girlfriend’s magic hands go to work kneading the tense muscles and hitting all the trigger points along the way. “Feels so good, babe” Kelley says turning her head to the side. “I took a massage course a couple of years ago” Kasey says as she works on Kelley’s calves and feet. “Turn over; I want to do the front of you now.” Kelley flips on her back. Kasey moves her hands down Kelley’s jaw and neck, noticing that the defender is breathing deep and biting her bottom lip. She smiles and keeps moving along her shoulders, arms and chest. She stops and kisses, Kelley’s hard nipples, making the defender moan. Kasey continues her path downward. She teases the defender with a few kisses in her hip and groin area, making her lift up off the bed. Gently pushing her back down, she wipes her hands on her earlier discarded t-shirt and runs her fingers over her core. She hears a loud moan. “Please” is all Kelley is able to get out, her breathing ragged. Kasey inserts two fingers and begins teasing the spot, removing her fingers long enough to add another and continue with the teasing. She applies pressure to the clit with her thumb, and feels Kelley’s insides tighten and spasm around her fingers.

“Kase, kiss me” Kelley says softly, when the forward joins her on the bed. Kasey places a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“It’s late, we need to get some sleep” Kasey says and she pulls back the covers for the couple to curl up under. Kasey pulls Kelley in, and soon they are asleep.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

 

“Urgh” Kelley says

“Get up, I’ll get us some coffee and you grab a shower” Kasey says

“Shower with me?” Kelley asks

“Shower only!” Kasey says “We have to do it quickly, Kylie will be up soon”

 

Aside from some wandering hands, and a short make-out session, the pair managed to control themselves and wash away the reminders of the previous evenings events.

Kasey brings Kelley a coffee and reminds her she needs to finish packing and that she promised Kylie she would get her up. Kelley takes the coffee with her and heads to Kylie’s room.

“Time to get up kiddo”

“Okay, Kelley”

Kylie gets up and heads to the bathroom.

“What no argument, about getting up?” Kasey says

“Nope” Kelley responds

“You need to be here every morning” Kasey says

“I would like that” Kelley says as she finishes off her coffee, and resumes packing.

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Usually, when they pull up to the curb at her school Kylie can’t wait to jump out and get going, this morning it’s different, she doesn’t want Kelley to leave. The 8-year-old currently has the defender wrapped up in a hug.

“Ky, I promise we will see each other in a couple of weeks. My season is almost over with Sky Blue, and there are only a few games scheduled for the National team. I will come back.” Kelley says

“We can Facetime right?” Kylie asks

“Yep”

“Okay, Kelley”

“Bye kiddo, have a good day at school”

The airport is a half hour drive from the school, so they decide it’s time to hit the road. When they get there Kasey pulls in a side lot away from the main terminal.

“What’s up?” Kelley asks

“We can’t exactly kiss goodbye in the middle of the terminal. Figured we could take our chances here.” Kasey says as she turns towards her girlfriend

The pair meets in a passionate kiss neither wants to end.

**Beep New Message**

Sheridan: What time are you getting in at again?

“Damn you, Sheridan”

KO: 12

Sheridan: Ok

 

Kasey pulls up to the curb at the curb for departures.

“In one week we will see each other” Kasey says not realizing that she said it out loud.

“One week” Kelley says

“I’m going to miss you”

“I’m going to miss you too”

“I need to check in and get to my gate” Kelley says

 

They both get out of the car, and Kasey comes around to the passenger side, wrapping her arms around Kelley. Of course, someone snaps a picture of them and posts it.

“Babe message me when you get home, please. Safe flight. Love you” Kasey says

“I will. Love you” Kelley says as she walks away, knowing not to turn and look back or else she won’t leave.

 

On the plane, Kelley snaps a picture of herself looking out the window and posts it to Instagram with a simple caption. “Missing you already” and no hashtags.

She notices that Kasey likes it almost immediately.

 

She smiles and puts her head back to try to get some sleep on the flight.

 

Kasey arrives back home and decides to skip her one class that day, as her head isn’t in it.

She opts to get changed and go for a run along the Rideau Canal. Stopping for a break, she sees a solitary duck swimming in the water and takes its picture. She posts it to Instagram with the caption “One is the loneliest” and no hashtags.


	45. Chapter 45

**Beep New Message**

KO: Hey Babe, landed safe and heading to practice now. XO

 

**Beep New Message**

Jen: Saw the pic on Instagram. I’m done at 3:00 want to do something afterward?

Wild Thing: What do you have in mind?

Jen: Midway and Mario’s. I will pick you and Kylie up at 4:00

Wild Thing: Yessss! I am so beating you at air hockey!

Jen: Not a chance, Wild Thing. See you then.

 

**Beep New Message:**

Wild Thing: Glad, you got home safe. Spending time with my girls. XO

KO: Girls?

Wild Thing: Relax Babe. I meant Kylie and Jen.

KO: Ok, have fun XO

 

After arriving at Midway, the two older kids head straight for the air hockey tables. Jen wins the first game 6 – 5 and Kasey the second 5 – 3. The third and final game is tied at 4 and time is running out, next goal wins. Jen banks the puck off the side and it slides past Kasey, game over. “Noooo” Kasey yells, and then gives Jen a pout face. Jen snaps a pic of Kasey being a sore loser and posts it.

JenS

(Insert picture of Kasey pouting here)

Can’t win ‘em all Wild Thing. Sore loser!

#airhockey, #midwayottawa, #bff, #friendshipgoals, #3CCrusaders, #KaseyWild, #WildThing, #WildThingFanClub, #soccer

 

The outing continues with Jen and Kylie playing several games of skeeball and basketball, along with some other games of chance and raking in tickets. Kasey decides to play whack a mole and once she is tired of that opts to burn her last few tokens playing a game of chance. She hits the button to make the spinning wheel stop, the machine starts lighting up and bells begin ringing. Jen and Kylie come running over. Kasey realizes that she hit the jackpot on the machine, and the tickets are pouring out. Kasey scoops them with a big grin on her face. Jen snaps another pic. Kasey and Kylie head over to the counter to redeem the tickets. Kylie picks out an iPod while Jen posts the picture.

JenS

(Insert picture of Kasey with her winnings here)

Guess who just hit the jackpot

#midwayottawa, #bff, #friendshipgoals, #3CCrusaders, #KaseyWild, #WildThing, #WildThingFanClub, #soccer

Kelley sees the pictures and likes them both.

**Beep New Message**

KO: Looks like you and the girls are having fun. XO

Wild Thing: Exactly what I needed. XO

 

Kasey, Jen and Kylie head to Mario’s for supper. While they are waiting for their food, Kasey wanders over to her “Corner” and notices the drawing she did of a girl playing soccer in an O’Hara jersey is gone.

“Hey, Mario did someone buy the O’Hara picture?” Kasey asks

“Yes, I meant to let you know,” Mario says

“Who bought it?”

“Just a woman who took a liking to it,” Mario says, remembering he is sworn to secrecy about the identity of the buyer.

 

“Mom, the food’s here,” Kylie yells.

“Coming, Ky”

 

Later at the Wild’s apartment.

“Night, Kylie” “Night kiddo”

“Night Mom” “Night Jen”

“Jen, you crashing here tonight?” Kasey asks

“Yep” Jen says

Kasey heads back to her bedroom to tidy up, change into PJs, and after looking at the current state of her bedding, change her sheets. She just finishes making the bed when Jen appears.

 “Fresh sheets, huh Wild?” “You and O’Hara have fun last night?” Jen says jokingly towards Kasey

“Kase, you should learn to put away your toys, when you are done playing with them” Jens says pointing to the vibrator, that she missed on the floor.

“Shit” Kasey says

“All good, I have a similar one” Jen says winking at her.

“How are things with you and KO?” Jen asks

“Really good” Kasey says

Jen watching Kasey’s reaction “You’re in love with her aren’t you?”

“Yes”

“Just be careful ok, I don’t want to see you get hurt”

“I will, love you”

“Love you too, Wild Thing” Jen says

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Hope you had a good day at training. Jen is crashing here and found the vibrator. Miss you. Talk tomorrow. XO

KO: I enjoyed waking up with you this morning. Training was fine. Oops, assuming she ribbed you about it. Miss you. Recovery day tomorrow, a home game against the Spirit on Sunday. Call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. XO 


	46. Chapter 46

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“Don’t you ever sleep in?” Jen asks

“Only when a certain brunette shares my bed” Kasey says

“I’m working the early shift today. Done at 2:00. Was planning to take Kylie to the park to play a little 1 v 1. Want to join?”

“Sure. Want me to let your Mom know I’m here, and she doesn’t need to come for Ky?” Jen asks

“That would be awesome. I’m sure she will appreciate a day off. Thanks Jen”

“When are you leaving for Washington?”  Jen asks

“Flight leaves Friday at 2:00,” Kasey answers. “By the way thank you for helping out my Mom with Kylie while I’m gone”

“I’m out. Do me a favour and feed my kid something other than Kraft Dinner for lunch, ok?” Kasey says

“No guarantees and you’re welcome. Have a good one.” Jen says

 

It’s going to one of those days, Kasey thinks as she spills coffee on her shirt. Normally she despises having to wear an apron at work, but today it will cover the stain. It’s time for birthday party number one, and the kids are rambunctious. The parents are busy talking with each other and not helping out, so Kasey is trying to do everything. “Thunk” Kasey looks down to find that in her haste she knocked a bottle of paint over and is now modelling robin’s egg blue on her black pants, and shoes. She grabs the cleaner and paper towel, and tries to get the mess cleaned up before the children walk through it. Thankfully, one of the mothers clues into what is happening and begins to help Kasey out.

“Thank you for the help” Kasey says

“You’re Kasey Wild aren’t you?”

“Yes”

“I’m Audrey, my daughter Taylor goes to school and plays soccer with Kylie. She is a big fan of yours. Can I get your autograph for her?” Audrey asks. Kasey finds a piece of paper and signs “Kasey Wild #5”

“How about you bring your daughter to the game on Sunday, and she can come down on the field with Kylie and me afterwards,” Kasey says

“She would love that.” “See you then.” Audrey says.

    

Kasey arrives home and before she even gets the door opened, she can hear Jen and Kylie yelling at the TV screen. Must be FIFA time she thinks.

“Hey, you two ready to go?”

“Yep”

“Okay let me change, and we can go”

“Mom, what happened to your pants?” Kylie asks

“Has a little accident with some paint, during the party today. Met Audrey, Taylor’s Mom there. She mentioned that Taylor is on the soccer team with you. I invited them to the game on Sunday.” Kasey says

“Taylor is our keeper. She is cool. Can I invite Brianna as well?”

“Sure”

 

“So what did you have for lunch?” Kasey asks

“Kraft Dinner” Kylie replies

“Jen!” Kasey says

“Sorry, it’s one of the few things I know how to make” Jen says

“Just for that you are being goalie today” Kasey says, “I’ll even let you use my gloves”

“How much longer till you are cleared Kase?” Jen asks

“Another week, so after I get back from Washington” Kasey answers.

 

“Jen, you suck at being a goalie” Kylie says

“Thanks, kiddo you want to have a go at it?”

“Sure, it won’t take much to be better than you” Kylie says

“Just for that I’m not taking it easy on you” Jen says as she fires a shot past her “Mom!” Kylie yells

“Jen, Kylie, play nice or we go home!” Kasey says “Yes Mom” they both say and laugh

 

I have two kids now Kasey thinks

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: How is your day going?

Wild Thing: Better now that I’m away from work. At the park playing with Ky and Jen at the moment. What are you up to?

KO: Just had a pool session. Feel good. Going to head home, and chill for the rest of the day. What happened at work?

Wild Thing: Nothing serious, just my favourite pair of black pants and shoes are now covered in blue paint. In addition, I managed to spill coffee down my shirt this morning, so it has stains as well.

KO: Sorry babe. Sounds like you had a rough one. Wish I could hold you and make it all better.

Wild Thing: Soon. Better, get back to the “kids”. Talk later XO

KO: XO

 

 “Don’t forget to keep yourself hydrated. Gameday tomorrow.” Jen says as she grabs a water bottle.

She and Kylie watch on as Kasey grabs her water bottle only to have the lid come off and water goes all over her. Of course, Jen has her phone handy and snaps a video of it to torment her friend with.

JenS

(Insert video of Kasey dumping water on herself)

 

Wet Thing.  Couldn’t resist!  Gotta run now. This keeper is fast.

#bff, #friendshipgoals, #3CCrusaders, #KaseyWild, #WildThing, #WildThingFanClub, #soccer

Liked by kelleyohara, alexmorgan13, ashlynharris24, kailensheridan

Comments

kelleyohara LOL

alexmorgan13 lol

 

 

“You know you are walking home right?” Kasey says to Jen

“I’ll tell Kelley you left me behind” Jen says

“Kelley will say you got what you deserved”

“Probably. But you do know it was your daughters’ idea right?” Jen says

“Kylie, you did this?” Kasey yells

“Sorry, not sorry Mom” Kylie yells as she runs towards the car.

 

“What do you think about chicken alfredo for supper Ky?” Kasey asks

“Sounds good Mom” Kylie responds

“Let me get supper started, and we can put something on to watch”

“Can we finish watching the 100, Mom?” Kylie asks

“How about two episodes. I want to get to bed at a decent time tonight, so I’m rested for the game tomorrow,” Kasey says

“Done deal, Mom” Kylie says

“So Mom what are we going to do for my birthday this year?” Kylie asks

“I’m not sure yet, we still have a month and a half to figure it out.”

“Can we invite Kelley to my birthday?”

“We will see when it gets closer okay kiddo?” Kasey says

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Heading to bed. Night babe. XO

KO: Hope you dried off first. They got you good. XO


	47. Chapter 47

Kasey is sitting at the table, drinking a coffee. She dislikes that the game today is an afternoon one as it screws with her usual game-day routine. She has already completed most of her assignments and readings for the week, so she opts to pull out her sketchbook. She the leather bound book, her thoughts immediately wander to the Sky Blue player who gave her the book. Using a picture she found online as reference, Kasey draws a caricature of Kelley in her Sky Blue uniform. She takes a picture of it and sends it to her favourite defender.

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Morning babe. Good luck today. Thinking of you. XO (Insert pic of drawing here)

KO: Morning baby, you are amazing. Can you draw one of us together for me? Also, I want that one. On my way to the stadium. Have a good game today. Talk afterwards. XOXO

 

Kelley posts the picture of her drawn by Kasey on Instagram

kelleyohara

(Insert pic here)

Gameday inspiration.

 

#SkyBlueFC, #NWSL, #3CCrusaders, #KaseyWild, #WildThing, #WildThingFanClub, #soccer, #talented

 

In New Jersey, Sky Blue is taking on the Washington Spirit led by her USWNT mate Mallory Pugh. Sky Blue continues their losing ways, as they lose 3 – 1 to the visitors, with Pugh scoring two. Kelley scores the home teams only marker when she puts one past Haracic in the 71st minute.

“Nice game KO” Mal says

“Thanks, would be nice to actually win a game this season though, been a rough one.” Kelley says

“How are things with Kasey? Did she draw the picture you posted?” Mal asks

“Things are good, she is coming in for the game on Saturday. And yes she did draw it.” Kelley answers

“See you in a few days Mal.” Kelley says

“Later KO.” Mal says

Kelley signs a few autographs and heads into the change room, hopeful that there is a stream of Kasey’s game. She borrows a team laptop and hooks it up to the TV. 30 minutes left in the game. She grabs her chocolate milk and sits down to watch. Soon, she is joined by Kailen, Sam, and Nikki. A few others wander into the room to catch a glimpse of the woman that has captured their teammate's heart.

 

In Ottawa, the Capital City Crusaders are currently playing against the Morristown College Mustangs. With 30 minutes left in the game, the score is still knotted at 0 – 0.

 

The teams exchange chances, but neither has been able to capitalize thanks in part to the outstanding play of both keepers. In the 77th minute Kasey finally breaks through only to hear a whistle, and the ref signalling offside. Kasey begins going after the ref, questioning the call to no avail.

 

“Calm down, Kase.” Kelley can tell that she is worked up through the screen. The referee seems to have blinders on.

 

Emily is taken down hard in the 82nd minute, and there is no card issued. Kasey goes nuts on the referee and is issued a yellow card, Jen pulls her away. “Calm down, we need you.” “Sorry, just this asshole has been calling against us the entire game.” Kasey says “Focus, we are within your striking distance.” “Let’s go Cap” Jen says.

 

Kasey walks past the ball and lines up her shot. She is focused on one thing only, the netting. She sees her opening. Most players don’t take this shot, they opt to curl it in, then again Kasey isn’t like most players.

 

“I’ve seen that look before, she’s going for it.” Kailen says

“Yes, she is” Kelley says

 

Kasey strikes the ball cleanly with her left foot. It clears the wall of players in front of her, and sails towards the top corner, bending just enough to tuck in beside the post and beyond the reach of the stunned keeper. 1 – 0 Capital City. 24 goals on the season for Kasey.

 

“Yes, way to go babe!” Kelley yells not caring that she has an audience.

“What’s going on in here?” asks Sky Blue Assistant Coach Jill Loyden

“O’Hara’s girl just scored a killer goal” says Sam

 

Kasey takes a look at the scoreboard clock and sees that there is a little over 8 minutes left. She yells at her team to shut it down. Get possession and keep it, nothing pretty. Kill the clock. They manage to run down the clock and escape with the victory.

 

Final Score: Capital City 1, Morristown 0.

Capital City manages to keep their unbeaten streak alive. 13 – 0 on the season, with two games left in the regular season. With 24 goals, Kasey is still leading the conference in goal scoring.

Kasey brings Kylie, Brianna and Taylor down on the field after the game. She plays around with them for a bit and then heads to the change room. She needs to speak to her team before they leave, and apologize for her behaviour on the pitch. She wasn’t worthy of wearing the band today.

 

“Which one is your girl O’Hara?” Coach Loyden asks

“Kasey Wild #5” Kelley answers

“Wild as in Wild Thing?”

“One in the same Coach” Kelley says

"Of course you would go for someone like her. She’s a keeper as well right?” Loyden asks

“Yep”

“Would love to work with her at the Keeper Institute. Maybe she could give Sheridan here a run for her money.” Loyden says

 

Loyden walks out of the room

 

“You should talk to Kasey about coming here when her semester is done” Kailen says

“I will. I would like her to meet my family as well.” Kelley says

“Woah, KO introducing a girl to her family must be serious” Kailen says

“Shut it, Sheridan”

 

“We still driving to Washington together on Wednesday?” Kelley asks Kailen

“Yep, just need to remember to pick up some earplugs before then,” Kailen says

“Earplugs, for what?”

“Not for what, for who,” Kailen says. “Sorry, KO but your singing is brutal, and if I’m in the car with you for that long I’m going to need them and some Advil. Plus, if my room is anywhere near yours I hear that you and Kasey are kinda loud.”

“I do plan on making her scream my name more than once while we are there. So maybe pick up a couple pairs of earplugs for my borders.” Kelley says

“Later KO” Sheridan is shaking her head as she walks out.

“Later Sheridan”

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Nice goal. The yellow card was a stupid one babe, the ref was working against you, but you have to keep your cool. I expect better of you, and I’m sure your teammates expect more out of their Captain.

KO: I scored today as well, but we still lost. Jill Loyden asked if you might be interested in working out at the Keeper Institute. Sheridan thinks it’s a good idea.

KO: Call me. I’m sure you need to vent. XO


	48. Chapter 48

**Beep New Message:**

Wild Thing: Not my finest hour I know. Definitely interested in working out with Jill. Call you when I get home. XO

KO: Will be waiting XO

 

**RING, RING**

KO: Hey sexy

KW: Lol! Kel, you are on speaker at the moment

Grandma Pat: It’s okay I’ve heard it all before. Bye girls. See you tomorrow Kylie.

KO: Thanks for the heads up babe.

KW: Sorry, It’s okay now Kylie is listening to her iPod and I’m working on supper.

KO: Whatcha cooking, good looking?

KW: Lol! Chicken stir-fry

KO: Yum

KO: So about your game today. I was only able to see the last 30 minutes of it. What happened to set you off?

KW: The referee was letting them get away with fouling us the entire first half. We lost one of our players before the half; she hurt her ankle on a late charge from the other team’s forward. There was no call on it. We were called offside several times and even had a goal called back. I guess during the second half my frustration got to me and I blew up.

KO: You know if you were playing professionally, an outburst like that would earn you a seat on the bench right?

KW: I am well aware of that. Jen called me out on it. After the game, I called a team meeting and apologized to my teammates. I even offered to relinquish the band for the next game.

KO: Sounds like you have everything under control then. It can’t happen again.

KW: It won’t. I promise.

KO: Ok. So what is on tap for you this week?

KW: Placement, school, work, the usual. I have an appointment on Thursday with the team doctor to check my hand. Haven’t had any issues with it, hopefully, he will clear me to put the gloves back on. You?

KO: I’m sure everything will be good. I have a photo shoot tomorrow for Under Armour. They are launching a new line of cleats. Tuesday, I have training with Sky Blue. Wednesday, Sheridan and I are driving to Washington. Beyond that, I’m not sure yet. Most of the players aren’t arriving until Thursday, so there is a possibility of training on Friday.

KW: Busy week for you. Sounds like you are probably going to need a massage by the time I get there.

KO: Yes please!

KW: Lol! You’re insatiable.

KO: Always when it comes to you babe.

KW: Babe, supper is ready. I should go. I plan to get some schoolwork done tonight and hit the sack early. I will talk to you in the morning ok?

KO: Ok, talk in the morning. Bye Kase.

KW: Night, Kel

 

Skip ahead to Thursday

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Just finished with my appointment. I’m cleared to return. Looking forward to putting the gloves back on tonight during practice.

KO: That’s awesome. Told you everything would be fine. Have a good practice. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. XO.

 

“Hey Coach, doc cleared me.” Kasey says

“Grab your gloves and get in the goal Wild”

“Yes, Coach!” Kasey runs and does a flip on the way to the goal, causing her teammates to laugh at their Captain.

Her Crusader teammates can see a huge difference with their Captain now that she is back in goal. She is smiling, and back to shutting them down.

“You looked really good out there tonight Wild. You were smiling and having fun. Haven’t seen that much from you lately.” Coach says

“Sorry Coach, it’s been extremely difficult for me not being able to strap on the gloves. Don’t get me wrong I love scoring goals, but I’m a keeper, that’s where my heart is at.” Kasey says

“I get it Wild. We have two regular season games left, want to split with Hayley?”

“Yes!” Kasey says

“Ok, I will leave it with the two of you to sort out who is playing which game.” Coach says

“Thanks, Coach”

After talking with Hayley, it is decided that she will play the next game in goal and the last game of the season at her forward position.

 

“Hey Ky, guess what?”

“What Mom?” Kylie says

“I was cleared for practice, and I’m also starting in goal our next game.”

Kylie comes over to her and hugs her “That’s awesome Mom. I will see in the morning before you leave right?”

“Yes, my flight isn’t till the afternoon. Grandma Pat is taking you to school though, so I can finish getting stuff ready to go.” Kasey says

“Goodnight Mom, I love you”

“I love you too Ky.”


	49. Chapter 49

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Kasey gets out of bed and feels energized. She is excited that in a matter of hours she will be seeing Kelley again. She really doesn’t want to go to her class today, but as she has skipped a few classes lately feels that it is important to show up. She makes herself a coffee and makes Kylie lunch deciding that she will grab a sandwich on campus before class.

“Kylie time to get up”

“Don’t want too,” Kylie says and ducks back under the covers.

Not this again thinks Kasey. “Get up or I will tell Kelley on you.”

“Don’t do that Mom, I’m up” Kylie says

 

“Have a good day at school Ky. Be good for Grandma and Jen. I love you.” Kasey says as she gives her daughter a good-bye hug

“Bye Mom, love you. Tell Kelley I miss her.” Kylie says

“I will” Kasey says

 

A short time later

 

**Beep New Message**

Jen: Hey, I’m downstairs. Ready to go, or should I come up?

Wild Thing: Give me 5. Just double-checking I have everything I need.

Jen: All good, I’m jamming to my playlist.

Wild Thing: Carpool Karaoke on the way to school?

Jen: Totally!

Wild Thing: On my way down now.

 

“Thanks for picking me and taking me to the airport. I didn’t really want to leave my car there all weekend.” Kasey says to Jen

“No worries. I will pick you up on Sunday as well” Jen says

“Have I told you lately that I love you …..” Kasey sings

“Please no Rod Stewart this early in the morning, or anytime for that matter!” Jen says to which Kasey laughs.

“Okay, so what are we singing?” Jen asks

“I got one” Kasey says as she plays the song “Wrecking Ball” by Miley Cyrus, followed up by “Wild Thing” of course.

 

The pair sing at the top of the lungs, until they reach the parking lot at 3C.

“See you at 1:00,” Kasey says as she heads to her class.

 

In Washington

 

Kelley’s roommate for the trip Alex is trying to get her up for the team breakfast.

 

“KO, get up or we are going to miss breakfast. I’m not starting the game on the bench because of your laziness,” Alex says. “I’m sure Kasey will be disappointed if she comes all this way and you aren’t playing.”

“Low blow Morgan. Nevertheless, effective. I’m getting up.” Kelley says

The two players head down to breakfast, grab food and sit down with their teammates.

“Can I have your attention please?” Coach Jill yells

“Yes Coach.” All of the players say as they turn their attention to the National Team Coach

 

“As most of the players didn’t arrive until later on in the day yesterday we were unable to have a complete team practice. We will be having a light training session this afternoon. Keepers and defenders be prepared to stay longer. Training today is scheduled from 2:00 – 4:00. That is all.” Coach Jill says.

“Damn it” Kelley says, as her teammates at the table look on.

“What’s up KO?” Ash asks

“Kasey’s flight is arriving at 3:45, and I wanted to meet her at the airport.” Kelley says, “Jill isn’t going to allow me to miss practice to get her.”

“You could always ask” Christen says

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kelley says

 

Kelley walks over to where the coaching team is sitting.

“Coach, can I speak with you for a moment?” she asks.

“What’s on your mind, O’Hara?” Coach Jill says

“Kasey is coming to the game, and her flight is landing the same time practice is scheduled at. I was planning to pick her up at the airport. Is there any way I can miss out on the practice?” Kelley asks

“O’Hara, you know it is my policy that if I player misses practice they don’t play in the game. I’m sorry but if you do not attend the training session this afternoon, you will be on the bench for the game tomorrow.” Coach Jill says

“Yes Coach, I understand,” Kelley says as she walks back to her table

 

“That doesn’t look good,” Alex says aloud to her tablemates. “I have an idea,” Ash says.

“Coach said if I don’t practice I don’t play” Kelley says dejectedly

“O’Hara, you have your car here right?” Ash asks

“Yeah, I drove in with Sheridan” Kelley says

“Ali is here, she is currently having breakfast with some friends. I’m sure if you asked her she would pick up Kasey for you” Ash says “She wants to me her anyways, and she knows the area.”

“Harris that would be awesome. I’m going to call her right now.” Kelley says

 

**RING, RING**

AK: Morning KO, what’s up?

KO: Ash told me you were here. I need a favour. Kasey is arriving at 3:45 today, I was planning to meet her at the airport, but we have training. Do you think it would be possible for you to meet her at the airport for me? I drove here and could give my keys to Harris. Please Kriegs, I would owe you big time!

AK: Big time huh? Lol! I can definitely do that for you. Ash hasn’t stopped talking about her, and her daughter. It will give me chance to meet her and question her as to why she is hooked up with someone like you KO.

KO: Not nice Kriegs, and you’re with Harris, so what do you know.

AK: Touché. Where is staying?

KO: Crap I forgot, she can’t stay with me tonight.

AK: I have my own room at the hotel. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stay with Ash. She is more than welcome to share my room.

KO: Kriegs, you are awesome!!

AK: I know. Get the keys to Ash and send me the details of her flight. Later KO.

KO: Thanks Kriegs. Bye.

 

“KO is smiling, must mean Kriegs is helping her out.” Alex says

“Yep, she just messaged me” Ash says

“Kriegs is picking her up and letting her stay in her room tonight. Harris, can you come up to my room so I can give you the car keys for Ali?”

“Yeah, let’s go” Ash says

“Thanks for helping me out Harris” Kelley says as she hands Ash her keys

“Anything for love KO” Ash says. Kelley smiles and blushes

“Woah did my eyes just deceive me or did the great KO just blush?” Ash says

“Shut it, Harris!” Kelley says.

 

“See you at practice KO” Ash says as she leaves the room.

Kelley looks at the time and realizes that she needs to get showered and ready. The players have media responsibilities before the practice today. Need to send Kriegs the flight info first Kelley thinks.

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Hey Kriegs, here’s the info.

KO: Air Canada Flight 4317 arriving at 3:45

KO: Thanks again.

 

Kelley lays out her clothes on the bed, before heading into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Thankfully, Alex already showered earlier and is finishing getting ready on the other side of the room. Kelley gets herself ready and makes sure she has everything she needs before heading down to the lobby with Alex to wait with the rest of her team for the shuttle bus to the stadium. She feels like she is forgetting something, but can’t figure out what it is at that moment.

 

At the Ottawa International Airport, Kasey is sitting waiting for her flight to be called.

 

Now boarding “Air Canada flight 4317 direct to Washington, DC at gate 12”

Kasey picks up her bag and heads to her gate. Very soon, I will be in Kelley’s arms again she thinks.

 

“O’Hara get your head in the game!” Coach Jill yells “Canada is strong up front, we need to be able to neutralize their attack. Focus!”

“Yes Coach” Kelley says

She realized during the training session that she forgot to message Kasey about the change in plans and has been distracted ever since.

“Okay keepers and defenders grab a water break. The rest of you head to the video room”  

 

“Harris” Coach Jill says

“Yes, Coach?” Ash says

“You are getting the start tomorrow. We are going to work on some corners, set plays and clearings to get you communicating with each other.” Coach Jill says

Kelley is happy to see her buddy Ash finally getting the start between the pipes. With an attack like Canada’s, it will be good to have a more active and vocal keeper behind her. Naeher is a good keeper but sometimes plays it a bit on the safe side.

After another 45 minutes of drills, the session is finally called for them.

 

Meanwhile at Dulles International Airport

 

Ali Krieger looks at the board and sees that Kasey’s flight has landed on time. She heads to the International Arrivals area, figuring that Kasey is currently going through customs. 10 minutes later Kasey comes through the doors with her carryon, looking for Kelley. There is no sign of the defender and she is wondering where she is. She turns her phone on to call Kelley, when she hears a voice

“Kasey?”

“Yes”

She looks up to see the megawatt smile of the one and only Ali Krieger. Having a bit of a fangirl moment, she thinks wow Ali Krieger knows who I am.

“Ali, I’m a big fan of yours. It’s nice to meet you. My daughter will be so jealous.” Kasey says stumbling on her words.

“Lol. Hi Kasey, it’s nice to meet you as well. Kelley got tied up with training and asked me to pick you up and bring you to the hotel. She will meet us there.” Ali says “Do you we need to go to the baggage area?”

“No, I’m a light packer. I figured if I needed anything I could just borrow it from Kelley.” Kasey says

“Okay, let’s head out then. We have about an hour drive ahead of us with traffic.” Ali says

“Ali, can we snap a quick selfie first?” Kasey asks

“Sure”

 

Kasey snaps a picture of her and Ali for Instagram

Kaseywild5

(Insert picture of the two of them)

Not who I expected to meet me at the airport, but definitely not complaining.

#fangirl, #AliKrieger, #USWNT, #OrlandoPride, #KaseyWild, #WildThing, #KaseyWildFanClub, #3C, #CapitalCityCrusaders, #soccer, #CAN/AMCup

Liked by JenS

JenS @KaseyWild5 JEALOUS

 

Ali and Kasey are in the car, chatting away when Ali’s phone starts ringing. She puts in on speaker.

AK: Hey KO

KO: Kriegs, I forgot to message Kasey that you would be meeting her instead of me. Did you get her?

AK: KO, relax. She passes her phone over to Kasey

KW: Hey babe

KO: Hey yourself. I can’t wait to see you. Sorry about missing you at the airport.

KW: It’s ok Ali explained what happened

AK: Hanging up now KO. We’ll be there soon.

 

“She’ll be here soon” Kelley says aloud, not meaning to.

Alex catches it and smiles. Her friend is so gone.

Kelley goes over to the dresser and starts ruffling through her clothes.

“What are you doing KO?” Alex asks

“Trying to figure out what to wear to see Kasey.” Kelley says

“KO, you are fine in what you are wearing. It’s not like you are going anywhere right?” Alex says

“I guess not and it does come off easy” Kelley says

“TMI and don’t you think you should be conserving your energy for the game tomorrow?” Alex says

“Urgh, no sex? It’s been a week already Alex” Kelley says

“I think you can handle one more day without it Kel” Alex says as she leaves to go hang with Tobin and Christen.

 

In the car, Ali and Kasey are singing along with Taylor Swift’s song “Shake it Off.”

“You know we got to meet Taylor after we won the World Cup in 2015. She’s pretty cool.” Ali says

“We are about 10 minutes from the hotel. I’m gonna grab some Starbucks for Ash and I, message KO and see if she wants anything.” Ali says

Kasey sends Kelley a message and is met with a YES, and Kriegs knows my order.

“She said yes and that you know her order.” Kasey says

“Of course. What would you like Kasey? I got it covered.” Ali says

“Grande Vanilla Latte please,” Kasey says.

"So Canadian," Ali says jokingly

As they wait for their order Ali says to Kasey “I can see why everyone has been singing your praises. You and KO seem to be a good fit personality wise, and you are easy on the eyes. I hear you are also pretty impressive on the field. Ash has been trying to get me to watch some vids of you, but I wanted to meet you in person first.” Ali says

“Thanks Ali, that’s means a lot to me. Kelley is pretty amazing and I’m incredibly thankful that my best friend and her cousin conspired to get us together.” Kasey says

“Who is her cousin? Is she on the USWNT? Ash never filled me in on how it came about.

“Kailen Sheridan, the backup keeper for Canada, and Kelley’s Sky Blue teammate.” Kasey says “They found out we both were crushing on each other and played matchmaker along with some others when the teams played in Ottawa.” Kasey says

“Ah, so cute. Never thought I’d see the day when KO fell, let alone fell for a Canadian.” Ali says

“Orders up, let’s go see our girls.” Ali says


	50. Chapter 50

They pull in the hotel lot and park. Kasey grabs her bag, and Ali grabs the tray with their coffees in.

“Oh, I forgot, you are staying with me tonight. No sleepovers on the night before games. Coaches rule.” Ali says.

I was so looking forward to sleeping in Kelley’s arms tonight Kasey thinks but tries not to show how disappointed she is to her new friend. It doesn’t work.

Ali smiles at her and says, “I know it sucks. I hate being away from Ash. Let’s drop your bag off at our room and then we can head up to KO’s room.”

Their room is on the first floor of the hotel, so it doesn’t take long to reach it and drop Kasey’s bag off. They head to the elevator and push the button for the 4th floor. The door opens and the step out meeting Alex, Tobin and Christen. The three women all give Kasey a hug.

“KO’s been driving me nuts all day waiting for you,” Alex says

“Lol. Sorry, Alex.” Kasey says

“See you later, Wild Thing,” Tobin says

“We will catch up later. Bye guys” Kasey says

“Wild Thing huh?” Ali laughs

“Yep,” Kasey says

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

The door opens with lightning speed. Kelley pulls Kasey into a hug. Ali doesn’t remember ever seeing her friend look as happy as she does right now. So content in the other woman’s arms.

“Ahem” Ali says

“Sorry, not sorry, Kriegs,” Kelley says releasing Kasey from the hug.

“Coffee?” Ali asks

“Yes!” Kelley says, causing Kasey to laugh.

“Did I hear the word coffee?” Ash asks from the doorway

“Hey Ash, how are you?” Kasey asks the keeper as she gives her a hug.

“Better now that I have coffee,” she says grabbing her cup from Ali. Ali smacks her arm almost making her spill the drink “Oh and also now that Ali is back. Love you, babe.” She says smiling at Ali.

“Whipped” says Kelley

“You’re one to talk O’Hara,” Ash says. Kelley is distracted by the beautiful woman in front of her and doesn’t respond to Harris’ comment.

 

“Let’s leave the lovebirds alone now Ash.” Ali says to her girlfriend

Ali hands Kasey a keycard for their shared room and Kelley’s car key’s. Kasey laughs when she sees the keychain has a squirrel on it. Never did find out that story she thinks.

“See you later ladies. Have fun, but remember there is a game tomorrow” Ash says as they head out the door, closing it behind them.

 

“I thought they would never leave.” Kelley says

“I need you in my arms, and your lips on mine now.” Kelley says.

Kasey sets her coffee down on the desk in the room and wraps her arms around her defender. This is my home she thinks. The slight height difference between the two is more apparent at this moment. Kasey is the taller of the two women. She relaxes her hold and tilts her head, meeting Kelley is a passionate kiss.

 

They hear a keycard slide in and out and the door opens.

“Sorry to interrupt. I came to get you for our team dinner. Glad you have clothes on. Kasey, I already cleared it with Jill, you are joining us.” Alex says

“We will be down in a few, thanks Morgan” Kelley says

Alex leaves them alone, and they pick up where they left off. Kasey pulls away and reminds Kelley that they need to go. Kelley puts on shoes and they head to the dining room.

 

Kasey is swarmed by US players when they reach the dining area. Most give her a hug, and talk about her latest adventures on the pitch. Apparently, most of them have been watching her games online when they can.

“Nice to see you again Wild. Did O’Hara and you discuss the message I sent her?” Coach Jill asks

“Yes Coach and I’m hoping we can sit down and discuss it further,” Kasey says

“Care to join me in my room after dinner?” Coach Jill asks “Sounds good Coach” Kasey says

“Kasey I would prefer what we discuss to stay between us, so no O’Hara ok?”

“Okay Coach, I’m sure she will understand,” Kasey says

 

“Hey Kel, I’m meeting with Jill after dinner to discuss the message she sent to you. I’m going by myself, so I will meet you back in the room ok?” Kasey says

“Why can’t I come?” Kelley

“It’s between us Kel. If anything comes of it you will be the first person I discuss it with.” Kasey says

“Ok babe, I trust you.” Kelley says “I just don’t want to be separated from you. It’s been way too long apart.” Kelley says

“I will make it up to you” Kasey says

“We can’t have sex tonight babe.” Kelley says

“We can have fun, without having sex babe.” Kasey says

“I will see you in a little while. Be good” Kasey says as she follows Jill out of the room.

 

All eyes are on Kelley as her teammates notice her girlfriend and their Coach leaving the room together.

“What’s up with Kasey and Jill?” Alex finally asks

“Just talking. Probably picking Kasey’s brain about the Canadians” Kelley says

Those at the table don’t seem convinced by her answer but decide not to question it further.

 

Kelley heads back up to the hotel room alone. She sends Erin a message

 

**Beep New Message**

Lil Sis: Kasey just got here, and already my Coach borrowed her. Sitting in the hotel room by myself.

Big Sis: Why did Jill borrow her?

Lil Sis: Jill sent me a message for her, wondering if she would be interested in playing for the US.

Big Sis: But she’s Canadian, how would that work?

Lil Sis: She has dual citizenship. Never been capped, so could play for either or another if she chose.

Big Sis: Wouldn’t her playing for the US make you happy?

Lil Sis: Yeah, but she told me it wouldn’t happen as she is a proud Canadian and would only wear the Maple Leaf on her chest.

Big Sis: Kel, she is meeting with a US Coach, why do you think she would be doing that?

Lil Sis: Discussing her options

Big Sis: Kel, this woman is head over heels for you, and meeting with a US Coach. Think about it.

Lil Sis: She’s back now, talk later.

Big Sis: Good luck in the game tomorrow. Tell Kasey hello for me.

 

Kasey walks into the hotel room. It looks like the wheels are turning and Kasey is overthinking something. Kelley decides that she will tell her if it is important.

“Hey babe, Erin says Hello” Kelley says

“Tell her Hello back” Kasey says and joins Kelley on the bed.

“What are you watching?” Kasey asks

“Some Ryan Reynolds movie” Kelley says, “I kind of zoned out on it though”

“I love Ryan Reynolds” Kasey adds as she gets comfy in Kelley’s arms

 

Once the movie is finished, Kasey lifts Kelley’s arm off her and get out of the bed.

“Are you leaving me already? Kelley asks

“I will be right back, just going to my room to get something” Kasey says. She bends down and gives Kelley a kiss on her cheek, before slipping on her shoes and heading out the door.

Five minutes later and Kasey returns with a small bag in her hand.

“Whatcha got there, babe?” Kelley asks

“You are wound tight, I intend to relax you.” Kasey says “Do you have an alarm set for the morning?”

“Yes” Kelley says

“Take your shirt and bra off,” Kasey says as she pulls out a small bottle of massage oil from the bag.

Kelley sits up and does as she’s told. Kasey takes in the scenery for a moment and then starts to pull the covers down on the bed. She gives Kelley a kiss and tells her to lay down on her stomach. The defender once again does as she’s told.

Kasey opens the bottle and squirts oil on Kelley’s back, She moves the brunette's hair to the side and begins gently rubbing her neck and shoulders. Kelley moans at the sensation of her hands moving around. Kasey feels the muscles in Kelley’s shoulders begin to loosen, she moves down in each arm and stopping at each hand makes sure to massage her girlfriends' palms. She returns to work on the shoulders and gradually moves down her back and spine until she reaches the lower back and hip area. She applies more oil and takes her time rubbing out the tightness in the area, she slips the defenders' joggers down just enough so she can massage her buttocks. She returns the joggers to their previous position on the hips. Noticing that Kelley hasn’t moved for a bit Kasey looks down and realizes she has fallen asleep. She gets off the bed and pulls the covers over her girl. She sees a notepad and pen on the nightstand and writes

“Sweet dreams Babe. See you in the morning. Love You XOXO Kasey” leaving it beside Kelley’s phone.

She quietly leaves the room and heads to her and Ali’s room to get herself ready for bed.

Alex returns to the room shortly after Kasey leaves. She sees her roomie is asleep and notices the note. “Endgame,” thinks Alex. She gets herself ready for bed and it’s lights out before curfew.

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

In Ali and Kasey’s room neither is quite ready to turn in yet. Kasey has a lot on her mind from her earlier conversation with Jill.

“Ali, I need to talk to someone who isn’t Kelley, can we talk?” Kasey asks

“Of course,” Ali says, “Does this have anything to do with your meeting with Jill earlier?”

“Yes, did everyone see us leave together?” Kasey asks

“Uh huh, so what’s going on?”

“Long story short I have dual citizenship, I’m eligible to represent either Canada or the US. Soccer Canada has already approached me about joining their program, and Jill spoke with me today about joining the US program.” Kasey says

“Okay I follow you so far, go on” Ali says

“The Canadian team lacks depth in goal. McLeod is going to be dropped from the program soon because of injuries and they want a third goalkeeper. There is an offer to join them. It’s always been a dream of mine to pull on the Canadian uniform and this may be my only opportunity”

“Today Jill approached me with a counter offer to join the US team. I’m not at liberty to discuss the specifics though.”

“I have Kylie, school and Kelley to take into consideration before I make my choice, if I make a choice. I may just opt to continue on my current path and see what happens.” Kasey says

“That’s a lot to take into consideration, Kasey. Only you can make the decision. It is something that you will have to live with. Give yourself some time to process and I’m confident you will make the right choice.” Ali says to Kasey.

“Thanks for listening to me rant Ali.” Kasey says

“Your welcome. Don’t worry I won’t tell KO about this conversation. That’s for you to do.” Ali says

“Night Kasey” Ali says

“Night Ali”

 

Normally when Kasey can't sleep drawing helps her to relax. She didn't think to bring a sketchbook with her. She decided that maybe going for a walk around the hotel will help clear her mind. She puts some shoes on, grabs her phone, earbuds and keycard and heads out of the room, leaving her new friend to sleep.

She finds herself in the lobby and approaches the gentleman at the front desk.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He says

"I was wondering if you might have a pencil and some paper that I could use. I'm having a hard time to fall asleep and drawing helps me to relax" Kasey says

"If you give me a minute I'm sure I can locate a pencil for you, is printer paper ok?" He says

"That would be perfect, thank you" Kasey says

He returns a few minutes later with a pencil case and a sketchbook in hand.

"A guest left these behind, I thought you could use them" He says

"Thank you, I will return them when I'm done." Kasey says

 

She finds a spot at a table in the lobby and decides to draw the gentleman at the desk. She is adding detail to it when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to find Ali looking back at her. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I woke up and you weren't in the room I got concerned. I figured I would never hear the end of it from O'Hara if anything happened to you, so I came looking. I don't have your number, so I couldn't message you." Ali says

"Wow, you drew that?" 

"Yeah, it isn't done yet though," Kasey says "Give me a few minutes to finish and we can head back to the room, ok?" 

"Ok" Ali says, she sits in the chair opposite Kasey and tries to keep her eyes open.

"All done. Let's go to bed" Kasey says "Just need to return this to the desk, I borrowed it." 

She brings the supplies back over to the desk with the drawing open in the sketchbook.

"That's me!" He says

"Hope you don't mind, you became my subject." Kasey says

"Not at all, this is amazing. My name is Charles."

"Hi Charles, I'm Kasey and this is my friend Ali."

"Are you here for the soccer game? I notice that you have a US logo on your shirt." Charles asks looking at Ali

"Our friends are playing in the game." Ali answers

"I like #5 on the team, Kelley O'Hara. Do you know if she is seeing anyone?" Charles ask

Ali looks at Kasey waiting for her reaction

"She is seeing someone, but if you like I'm sure I could get her autograph for you." Kasey says

"That would be awesome, thank you. Have a good evening ladies." Charles says

"Good night Charles," Kasey says

"Has Kelley seen you draw?" Ali asks

"She has seen some stuff. I drew a picture of her in her Sky Blue uni and sent a snap of it to her. She posted it on Instagram." Kasey says

"Wait, you drew that? It was so cute, and so Kelley" Ali says

"Let's get to bed I'm running on fumes," Ali says

"Goodnight Ali," Kasey says

 

Finally, Kasey is able to sleep. 


	52. Chapter 52

  **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

What is that noise and where is it coming from Kelley wonders.

“Shut off your damn alarm O’Hara” Alex yells

Kelley reaches over and turns it off. Noticing the note with it and smiling.

“Put a shirt on” Alex says

“Not like you haven’t seen them before Morgan” Kelley fires back at her.

“So what happened with you and Kasey last night, I got back to the room and you were out cold and there was a note.” Alex says

“She gave me a massage and it knocked me out. The woman has magic hands.” Kelley says

“TMI O’Hara!” Alex says

“Mind out of the gutter Morgan, not that type of massage.”

“She took a massage course before and knows what she is doing,” Kelley says

“That’s the best sleep I have had well since she last gave me a massage.” Kelley says

“Can I borrow her, my neck is sore and I don’t want to get pulled from the lineup today.” Alex says

“Send her a message. I’m sure she will help.” Kelley says

 

**Beep New Message**

A Morgan: I hope I’m not waking you. I have a bit of a problem and Kelley thought you might be able to help me out.

A Morgan: Can you come up to our room, ASAP?

Wild Thing: Can I get a coffee in me first?

A Morgan: I will send Kelley out to get you one. Please.

Wild Thing: Okay I will be there in a few.

A Morgan: Come alone. Don’t bring Ali with you.

 

“What’s all that about?” Ali asks Kasey

“Alex asked me to come up to her and Kelley’s room ASAP. Apparently, she needs my help with something.” Kasey says.

“Okay, let’s go.” Ali says

“She asked me to come alone,” Kasey says, “I’m wondering if Kelley put her up to something. Be back in a bit and we can grab some breakfast together.”

“Ok, I’m going to grab and shower and get dressed.” Ali says

“I’m writing my number on the notepad; message me if I don’t return.” Kasey says

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Morning beautiful,” Kelley says taking her girlfriend in her arms.

“What’s so important that I needed to come up here, and where’s the coffee I was promised?” Kasey asks

“I’ll grab the coffee and Alex can explain the rest” Kelley says as she leaves the room

“What’s up, Alex?” Kasey asks

“I woke up with a really stiff neck. If I go to the staff, they will scratch me from the game. Kelley thought you might be able to work your magic on it.” Alex says

“She did, did she?” Kasey says

“Come over and sit in the chair and I will see what I can do”

“You are really tight Alex. Do you mind if I use a bit of oil on you? It’s probably easier if you take your shirt off and put your hair up.”

“Whatever you need.” Alex says as she takes her shirt off. 

Kasey wonders if Kelley will have an issue with Alex removing her shirt in front of her. Oh, well guess she will find out when she comes back.

“Ok, I’m going to try and use pressure points to release the tension in your neck. It may hurt a bit.”

Kasey starts massaging Alex’s neck and shoulder area, putting pressure on certain parts along the way. She feels the forward's neck and shoulders start to loosen up after a few minutes. She keeps working on her and Alex lets out a moan. “Oh my god, that feels so much better. Kelley wasn’t lying about the magic hands.”

Kelley returns with a coffee for each of them. “Thanks, Babe,” Kasey says giving her a kiss.

“Leave you two alone and you get Morgan out of her shirt in record time.” Kelley says

Kasey smiles “Only have eyes for you Babe.”

“KO we need to get to breakfast,” Alex says as she put her shirt back on. She gives Kasey a hug and tells her thank you for the massage.

“I have to go now Babe, I will be back shortly. There are a couple of hours before we need to leave for the game.” Kelley says

“Ali and I are going to get breakfast. I will message you when I get back. Love You.” Kasey gives her defender a kiss on the cheek as she leaves the room.

 

**Beep New Message**

Unknown: How much longer are you going to be? I’m hungry!

Kasey Wild: On my way right now.

Kasey adds Ali’s name to the number

Ali Krieger: Ok

 

“Where are we going for breakfast?” Kasey asks walking alongside Ali

“There is a diner, down the street that has a really good breakfast menu.” Ali answers

“I forgot you know this area.” Kasey says

“Yeah I played in Washington before being traded to Orlando” Ali says

“Thanks for putting up with me Ali; I know I wasn’t easy on you last night.” Kasey says

“Kelley is family and now you are as well. Family sticks together and looks after each other. Not to mention I would be in trouble with Ash if I didn’t. Oh crap, remind me when we get back to the room that I have a couple of Pride jerseys in my suitcase for Kylie. One Harris and one Krieger.” Ali says

“I will and thank you. I’ve gotten so used to looking after myself; it’s nice to have others that I can turn to now.” Kasey says

 

“Wow, Ali you weren’t lying when you said the food was really good there. I’m stuffed. Those pancakes were so good!” Kasey says

“We should get back to the hotel now; Ash is already asking me where I am.” Ali says

“Yeah I promised Kel, I would see her before the game. She mentioned that I was getting a pass for the game, do you know where I get it?”

“Meet me in the lobby when the team is leaving and I will get you squared away. We can Uber to the game together.”

“Okay see you in a couple hours.”

 

She gets to Kelley and Alex’s room and the door is propped open. She walks in only to have Kelley jump out and scare the heck out of her. She screams causing Kelley and Alex to bust out laughing.

“WTF Babe?” Kasey says, “You almost gave me a heart attack”

“Sorry, Kase we were expecting Tobs.” Kelley says

“Can I post the video of it please?” Alex asks

“Sure why not” Kasey says not thinking of the number of followers that an elite athlete like Alex has.

 

Alexmorgan13

 

(Insert video of Kelley scaring Kasey here)

 

Not the intended target. Sorry, not sorry Wild Thing

#USWNT, #KelleyOHara, #KaseyWild, #WildThing,  #KaseyWildFanClub, #Soccer, #Hotelroomhijinks, #Noplayerswereharmedinthefilmingofthis,  #mightneednewunderwearthough

Liked by JenS, kailensheridan, alikrieger, ashlynnharris24, tobinheath, christenpress, stephlabbe, and 150,000 others.

 

Kellseyfan #Kellseyisreal

Keeperfan @goaliegirl Kasey is in Washington #Kellsey

Goaliegirl #Kellsey

Cangirl1 #Couple goals

Sinclairfan They are so cute together

 

**Beep New Message**

 

Ali Krieger: Ash wants to know if you are going to need to change your pants before we leave. 

Ali Krieger: Welcome to the USWNT family

Kasey Wild: Tell her I’m good, and congrats on getting the start.

Ali Krieger: Will do

 

Thanks to you guys, Krashlyn is ribbing on me now.

“They are just jealous because Kellsey is hotter than them now” Alex says

“Did you actually just use our ship name?” Kasey says

“Hell to the yeah” Alex says

 

“Kase I meant to give this to you earlier, I got you a new US jersey with my name on it of course.” Kelley says handing her it. “I also got Kylie one as well”

“Thanks, Kel, I’ll put it on right now” Kasey says as she lifts her shirt up and over her head.

“Nice abs Wild” Alex says

“Hands off Morgan, they are all mine” Kelley says

 

Kasey puts her new O’Hara jersey on. Folding up her other one and placing it with Kelley’s stuff.

“We are going out tonight after the game. Probably ask the Canadians if they want to join as well. Kriegs has a spot picked out.” Alex says, “She just posted in the group chat.”


	53. Chapter 53

“Babe want to watch something before we need to get ready?” Kelley asks

“I really just want to lay in your arms for a bit, but yeah we can put something on.” Kasey says

“Al, you staying here or leaving?” Kelley asks

“I’ll stick around. I’m sure Press and Tobs are all over each other at the moment” Alex says

“Never know, Kasey and I could get like that as well.” Kelley says. Kasey is shaking her head behind Kelley, causing Alex to laugh at the pair.

“You guys are so cute together.”

“Brooklyn 99?” Alex asks

“Yeah sounds good Morgan, load it up.” Kelley says

 

Kasey gets comfortable with Kelley on her bed while Alex curls up on the other bed.

“Not fair, I’m all alone over here” Alex says.

“Get over here Morgan,” Kelley says and Alex curls up behind Kelley.

 

They watch two episodes of the show and then Alex’s phone beeps informing them it’s time to get ready for the game.

“Don’t want to get up yet” Kelley says

“You sound like Kylie in the morning” Kasey says

“I miss the kiddo” Kelley says

“She misses you too Kel a lot” Kasey says

 

“Do you have everything you need Kase?” Kelley asks

“Do you have a light jacket I could borrow, I only brought my leather.”

“Yeah, I have an extra warmup in my bag. Let me get it for you.” Kelley says

“Thanks Kel, I smells like you. You might not get it back.” Kasey says

“That’s ok with me. I like it when you wear my clothes, and when I get to take them off of you.” Kelley says as she kisses Kasey on the lips.

“Urgh, get a room!” Alex says

“We have one; you’re welcome to join us, Alex.” Kelley says

Kasey laughs at the insinuation.

 

“I’m leaving so you two can continue doing whatever you’re doing.” Alex says

“KO, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Kasey, thank you again for the massage earlier, my neck feels so much better. See you after the game” Alex says

“And then there was two” Kelley says

“Come here Kase, I need my good luck kiss”

They kiss for a few minutes until it is time for the pair to head downstairs. They descend in the elevator and walk into the lobby holding hands.

“Aww”

“Hey Krashlyn, I think Kellsey is giving you a run in the cuteness department” Pinoe says

“Let’s tip the scale” Kelley whispers in her ear

“How do you plan on doing that?” Kasey asks

Kelley kisses her cheek, making Kasey blush. “Like that” she says

“Team Kellsey for the win!” Pinoe says

“Shut up Pinoe,” Kelley says, causing most of their teammates to laugh.

 

“Load up ladies” Coach Jill yells

“Good luck Kel. Love you” Kasey says

“Love you too. See you after the game.” Kelley says

 

“That was quite the display” Ali says

“How did you and Ash manage to keep your relationship away from the public for so long?”

“It’s difficult, we were always photographed together, but never anything more than hugging. We just played it off like we were friends” Ali says

“Kelley and I agreed to keep things on the down low, because of Kylie and the possible ramifications for me school and placement wise” Kasey says “It’s difficult not being able to touch her when we are out together”

“If it’s any consolation the place I picked for us to go to tonight is extremely low key. I know the owners, and they promised that we could have it all to ourselves tonight. No public. Only the US and Canadian women” Ali says

“That sounds perfect Ali” Kasey says, “I’m having a hard time keeping my hands off her and we were only apart for a week.”

“Yep, I know that feeling. Before I ended up in Orlando Ash and I would go for extended periods without seeing each other. We talked and messaged a lot, but it’s not the same as having the actual person with you.” Ali says

 

“Anyways, I have your pass for the game. You and I will be sitting in the family and friends area. Usually, some former National Team members come out to the games as well. I know you and Kelley aren’t public, but with the speculation surrounding the two of you expect to have cameras focused on you. We have exit strategies in place if things start to get out of hand. If you need anything let me know ok?” Ali says

“I’m so glad I have you Ali. I would be completely lost right now if I didn’t. I never realized there would be so much going on around the game. Where I am from soccer definitely doesn’t get anywhere near the coverage as it does here.” Kasey says

“It’s a learning process. I went through it as a player and now as the partner of one of the players. Kelley asked me to look after you, she knew it would be overwhelming for you. She helped Ash and I through so much, this is the least I can do to try to return the favour. Not to mention I’m enjoying your company. I can totally see us hanging out together away from here.” Ali says

“Yeah, I can see that happening as well.” Kasey says

 

The Uber pulls up at Audi Field and the women get out.

“Wow, this place is huge!” Kasey says as she begins taking pictures on her phone.

“Mom, look it’s Ali Krieger!”

“Ali, can I get a picture of you with my daughter?”

“Of course,” Ali says showing off that megawatt smile of hers.

They are stopped several times along the way with fans wanting to take pictures with Ali and or get an autograph from her. Ali is a pro and takes it all in stride.

“I’m doing an on-air interview in a few minutes, but made arrangements with someone to escort you to your seat. Here she comes.” Ali says

“Kasey this is Shelina” Ali begins

“It’s okay Ali, we know each other. We met in Ottawa.” Kasey says

“Oh, okay I will catch up with you in a few then,” Ali says as she heads towards her interview

“Shelina, how come you aren’t playing today?” Kasey asks

“I strained a calf muscle in training on Thursday, so I’m grounded for a week or so. I’m not supposed to be on my feet for long periods, let’s go find our seats. I’m sitting with you and Kriegs.” Shelina says

They are shown to their seats, Kasey notices that the teams are already on the field warming up. Ali joins them and sits down on the opposite side of Kasey. The irony of her being in the middle of a Canadian and American isn’t lost on her.

“How do you two know each other?” Kasey asks Ali

“Shel and I play together in Orlando and before that, we played here in Washington for a season.” Ali says

Kelley walks towards the stands, making eye contact and smiling at Kasey, prior to heading back to the change room.

Kasey removes her jacket and shows off her O’Hara jersey. Ali laughs and Shelina calls her a “Traitor”

“You realize they are going to have a field day with you wearing that shirt right?” Ali says

“Let them.” Kasey says, “I’m not hiding it.”

“I’m going to head to the concessions and grab some water, do you guys want anything?” Shelina asks

“Water would be great” Kasey says

“Make that two Shel, thanks,” Ali says

“Shelina is really nice; I never got the chance to talk with her in Ottawa,” Kasey says

“Yes, she is.” Ali says

“You and Kylie should come to visit us in Florida. You can stay with Ash and I and Alex lives just down the street.” Ali says

“That would be amazing. Kylie has been asking about plans for her birthday, maybe we could work something out then.” Kasey says

“When is her birthday?” Ali asks

“In a month.” Kasey says

“Are you planning on going to the final game in Toronto?”

“The OCAA Final game is scheduled the same weekend in Toronto. So I may be there playing my own game.” Kasey says

“Hopefully they won’t be played at the same time. I’m flying in for the game, and I would like to see yours if you are playing as well.” Ali says

“Still have a few games left to play until I will know anything for sure. I’m back in goal for our next game, so I’m excited.” Kasey says

“Ash told me you hurt your hand, assume it’s all good now?”

“Yep, cleared to play.” Kasey says

“Does Kelley know?” Ali asks

 

“Does Kelly know what?” Shelina asks returning with drinks for the women.

“That I’m starting our next game in goal, and if all goes according to plan my team will be playing in the final in Toronto the same weekend you are there.” Kasey says

“That would be exciting; I know my team enjoyed your game in Ottawa. I’m sure they would like to see you play again.” Shelina says

 

Ladies and Gentleman here are today’s starting lineups:

 

Canada

Stephanie Labbe, Christine Sinclair, Lindsay Agnew, Diana Matheson, Janine Beckie, Kadeisha Buchanan, Allysa Chapman, Ashley Lawrence, Desiree Scott, Sophie Schmidt, Nichelle Prince

United States

Ashlyn Harris; [Kelley O’Hara](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/mls/players/277487/kelley-o-hara), [Abby Dahlkemper](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/277500/abby-dahlkemper), [Becky Sauerbrunn](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/mls/players/281139/becky-sauerbrunn), [Crystal Dunn](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/277495/crystal-dunn); [Lindsey Horan](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/293434/lindsey-horan), Julie Ertz, [Morgan Brian](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/255542/morgan-brian); [Tobin Heath](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/293432/tobin-heath), Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe

 

 

The teams make their way out of the tunnel and on to the field. The starters for each side, lining up on the sidelines facing the crowd. Kelley smiles at Kasey, causing her to blush. The players turn around and face the field once the anthems are called for.

 

The players get one last set of instructions from their coaches and head out to take their positions. 

 

As expected, the game between these border rivals is tight; proving to be a showcase of the team’s passing and playmaking abilities. They continue to pepper the keepers with shots. Harris and Labbe are up to the test though. In the 30th minute, a turnover by Canadian player Ashley Lawrence allows the US to gain possession. Tobin Heath crosses the ball into the box and Alex Morgan puts in the back of the net.

The US leads 1 – 0 heading into the half.

Canada brings on Jordyn Huitema and Adriana Leon to start the second half. They prove to be the spark plugs that Canada needs to get their offence firing. Huitema’s fresh legs allow her to outpace the American defenders. She dribbles down the sideline with Kelley giving chase. The young Canadian outsmarts the veteran American and manages to nutmeg her in the process. In the 56th minute Huitema gets the ball to Leon who wastes no time in one-timing a shot on goal, the ball skips passed goalkeeper Harris tying the game up at one goal apiece.

In the 67th minute, the Canadians are awarded a corner kick. Chapman volleys it in and the Canadian Captain Sinclair is able to get her head on it directing it past Harris. Canada takes the lead 2 – 1.

The Canadians lock down the Americans attack for the remainder of the half and escape with the 2 – 1 victory to knot the CAN/AM Cup series at one. It will all come down to the final game of the series in Toronto.

Kasey is smiling because her Canadian team won, but she sees Kelley and Ash aren’t handling the loss very well on the pitch. Ash throws her water bottle down in frustration, and Kelley is trying to calm her down.

“Good game eh ladies?” Shelina asks, obviously pleased with the outcome.

“Yes” Kasey responds.

“So I guess I will see you both later at the club. I should get down to the change room now for the game debrief.” Shelina says as she takes her leave.

“I think our girls are going to need to blow off some steam tonight. Ash does not like to lose and she won’t be happy about letting that first goal past her.” Ali says

“Kelley got ‘megged by Huitema leading up to that goal” Kasey says

 

“I sent Ash a message to let her know we will meet them back at the hotel. Let’s head out, I’m sure Jill isn’t happy with their performance and is currently reading them the riot act, they will be a while.” Ali says

Kasey agrees and they begin to make their way up to the concourse.

“Are you Kasey Wild?” she hears someone ask

Turning around she sees it’s a group of 4 girls.

“Yes, I am”

“Told ya” one of the girls says to the others.

“We have seen the videos of you. Can we get a picture with you?”

“Sure”

"Are you here to see Kelley play?" 

"I have friends on both teams," Kasey says trying to deflect away from that line of questioning

“Can we get your autograph Kasey?"

“You probably want to get hers as well” pointing to Ali

“You’re Ali Krieger! Oh wow!”

The girls all get pictures taken with Ali, and both women sign programs for the group.

“That was interesting,” Ali says

“What was?” Kasey asks

“Usually I’m always the one who is recognized except for when I’m with Ash, of course, her sleeve tends to give her away,” Ali says

 


	54. Chapter 54

Back in their hotel room

 

“What is the plan for tonight Ali?” Kasey asks

“The four of us are going to get dinner, and then heading to the club. I would expect to drink, dance and maybe sing a little Karaoke tonight. Just so you know I’m staying with Ash tonight, so the room is yours.”

“What are planning on wearing Kasey?” Ali asks

“I didn’t bring anything other than t-shirts and jeans, assumed I wouldn’t need dress up clothes.” Kasey says

“Oh honey, you don’t need dress up clothes, you need clothes that Kelley can’t wait to take off you. There is some serious tension going on between the two of you, don’t think we haven’t noticed.” Ali says

“We can do your makeup and well you can look after your hair, it’s kinda badass the way it is. The leather jacket and ankle boots work for you, and you have black skinny jeans, so we only need to find a shirt that shows of your assets. Let’s, take a look at what I brought and see if anything works on you. I can always send Alex a message, that girl always packs way more clothes than she needs” Ali says

 

**Beep New Message**

Kriegs: Dressing Kasey for tonight, need some options. Come to our room 101.

Alex: Be there in a few.

 

“KO, Kriegs is playing dress up with your girl. I’m going to help.” Alex says

“Make sure Kriegs doesn’t go overboard, Kasey likes to keep it simple, and she’s gorgeous the way she is” Kelley says

“I’ll try, but no promises, it is Ali after all.” Alex says

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: I miss you. I hear Kriegs is dressing you. LMK if I need to intervene. Love you XO

Ali sees the message on Kasey’s phone; she thinks that Alex was right when she called them each other’s endgame. Having known Kelley as long as she has, she’s never seen her look at anyone the way she does Kasey. She feels like Kelley isn’t going to wait very long before putting a ring on it.

“Ok Morgan, let’s see what you have.” Ali says

Nope, nope, this might work, “Kasey try this on” Ali says throwing her the top

Kasey lifts off her O’Hara jersey off, revealing her defined midsection and black lace bra to the women.

“I thought Ash had nice definition, but wow. How much do you work out Kasey?” Ali asks

“I try to get some form of workout every day. There is a 24-hour gym five minutes from my house, I end up there a lot or I get a session in at school. I have really been focusing on my core strength the last while.” Kasey says.

“It shows” Ali says.

Kasey pulls the top over her head, and both women nod their heads. The neckline is perfect, revealing but not too revealing. The eggplant colour of the shirt compliments the purple highlights in Kasey’s hair.

 

“Kasey I noticed that you wear an elephant around your neck, any reason why?” Alex asks

“I was going through a difficult time in my life, Kylie was just a toddler and I was trying to make everything work on my own. I didn’t want to ask for help. A girl I worked with at the time noticed I was struggling and we began talking about stuff. She helped me a lot. It came up in discussion one day that I loved elephants and what they symbolize – strength, honour, tenacity, protection and good luck. She bought me the pendant, and I have worn it ever since.” Kasey explains

“I considered getting a tattoo of an elephant on my upper arm, I mentioned it to Kelley and she didn’t seem to like the idea, so it’s on hold at the moment.” Kasey says

“I could see you rocking a sleeve-like Ash,” Alex says

“Down the line perhaps. It seems to be a keeper thing to do. Labbe, McLeod and Ash all have sleeves of some form.”

 

“Let me just fix my hair, and I’ll let you ladies handle my makeup for this evening.” Kasey says

“Ok, done” Ali says

“I’m heading back to my room to finish getting ready; I will see you ladies in a little while.” Alex says

“Thanks, Alex” Kasey says

“Kase, can you message the girls and let them know we will meet them in the lobby in 15” Ali asks

“Yep” Kasey says

Kasey sends the message and laughs when she gets thumbs up in response from Ash. She does a double check in the mirror of her hair and makeup. Not bad she thinks. She slides on her ankle boots and pulls on her leather jacket. She tucks her phone in her small purse that she brought along for the trip and waits for Ali to give the go ahead.

Ali and Kasey walk into the lobby to meet up with their girlfriends. Kelley and Ash are talking, when Kelley sees the pair she stops and watches them. Kasey feels like she is being undressed by Kelley’s eyes, and she isn’t wrong. Kasey is thinking her defender cleans up pretty nicely herself.

 

“I think we broke O’Hara,” Ash says looking at her friends’ reaction.

“Babe, my eyes are up here.” Kasey says noticing Kelley’s eyes on her chest.

“What, did you say?” Kelley asks earning a laugh from the group around here.

Kelley gives Kasey a kiss on the cheek and tells her she looks hot.

 

“Let’s go we have reservations, the Uber is waiting,” Ali says

The restaurant Ali chose is about a 15-minute ride from the hotel.

“Beer or wine?” Kelley asks Kasey

“I think wine with supper, beer later,” Kasey says

“White or red?” “White, red gives me headaches,” Kasey says

The foursome eats their meals and drink their beverages. Enjoying each other’s company. Kasey learns more about Kelley’s escapades on and off the field from her friend’s. Kelley and her move closer to each other and join their hands under the table. Kasey doesn’t drink wine that often and is finding that the alcohol is clouding her judgement. Their eyes meet and it’s clear what is on both of their minds.

 

“Keep it in your pants O’Hara.” Ash says earning a smack from Ali.

 

Ali suggests that it would be a good time to head to the next destination, before the two crosses a line they can’t come back from.

 


	55. Chapter 55

The club is a 10-minute walk from the restaurant, feeling that the fresh air will do them some good they opt to walk it. When they arrive, there are already several members of both the Canadian and US team already on the floor dancing. They spot a table with Alex, Tobin and Christen talking and drinking and decide to join them.

Kelley and Ash head over to the bar to get drinks. Kelley returns with a pitcher and glasses. “You told me that American beer is water compared to Canadian, so I figure we should be able to finish this.” She says

“Challenge accepted O’Hara.” Kasey says

“Ok so we decided before you guys arrived to have a karaoke battle between the two sides” Alex says

“How does a karaoke battle work Alex?” Kasey asks

“Each side will sing 5 songs, either as an individual or collective and at the end we are going to vote who was better. They Canadians can only sing songs by Canadian artists and we get American ones.” Alex says

 

As is tradition before a soccer game, they opt to have a coin toss to decide who goes first. Alex wins the toss, and tells the Canadians they are up first.

They opt to send Jessie Fleming up first singing “Baby” by Justin Bieber. Next, up Ash and Ali sing “Shake it Off” by Taylor Swift. Kailen follows that up with her rendition of Carley Rae Jepson’s hit “Call Me Maybe.” causing the group to laugh at her over the top performance. The trio of Alex, Tobin and Christen knock out Maroon 5’s song “Girls Like You” next, followed up by Steph Labbe hitting up “In Too Deep” by Sum 41. Kelley heads up to the stage and “Confident” by Demi Lovato begins to play.

With the combination of alcohol and lust in her system, Kasey grabs hold of Kelley when she returns to the table and kisses her. The two separate and stare into each other’s eyes. In the background, the Canadians are belting out “Power of Love” by Celine Dion.

“Wild. You’re up” Alex says

Kasey decides to go over to the table and change her song selection. She smiles at Kelley and takes a couple deep breaths. The music begins to play and Kasey can only see Kelley. The song is for her, and everyone in the room knows it.

 

Right Kind of Wrong by Leann Rhimes (Coyote Ugly Soundtrack)

Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  


“Ash, what are you doing?” Ali asks, seeing her girlfriend with Kelley’s phone.

“Calling an Uber. I think those two need to get back to the hotel, before they start ripping each other’s clothes off” Ash says

“Good call Ash.” Ali says.

Kasey finishes the song and the room is quiet. As she walks towards her girlfriend, she is aware that all eyes are on them.

Breaking the tension, Ali passes Kasey her jacket and purse, while Ash does the same to Kelley.

“O’Hara, there is an Uber waiting outside to take you back to the hotel. I suggest you leave now.” Ash says

They don’t have to be told twice, struggling to put their jackets on they head out the door. Getting in the Uber, it’s killing them not to be able to touch each other. Kasey almost loses it when Kelley places her hand on her thigh and begins rubbing it.

 

“Don’t know about the rest of you but I’m hella turned on right now. Think I’m heading back to the hotel and calling Serv.” Alex says

“TMI, Morgan” Tobin says

“See you in the morning, I’m out” Alex says

 

“Think Morgan will ever admit to being a switch hitter?” Press asks

“Woah, Pressy where did that come from?” Tobin asks

“C’mon I’m not the only one who has seen her looking in the change room right?” Press says

“Come to think of it, she was staring at Kasey’s abs for quite a while earlier” Ali says

“Why were you looking at Kasey’s abs Babe?” Ash asks

“She took off her shirt when we were getting ready. Sorry Ash, but I think she could give you a run for your money in that department.” Ali says

“Guess we will have to see about that.” Ash says

 

“Where’s Morgan?” Christine Sinclair asks

“She left, just after the lovebirds” Ash answers

“Yeah, that was intense. We decided that your side wins the battle, there is no way in hell we could top O’Hara and Wild’s performances. Most of us are heading out now, we have a meeting in the morning and planes to catch. Thanks for tonight, it was entertaining, to say the least.” Sinc says

The Canadians gather their belongings and head for the door. The American’s decide that it a good idea to follow suit and head back to the hotel. Ash is glad, that her roomie for the trip opted to grab a flight out after the game. She plans on her and Ali being noisy once they get back to the room.


	56. Chapter 56

Kelley and Kasey have arrived back at the hotel; walking through the lobby Kasey hears a familiar voice calling her. She looks over at the desk and sees that Charles in on duty. Reluctantly, she walks over to see him with Kelley in tow.

“Hi Charles, how are you this evening?” Kasey says

“I’m good, that was a tough loss earlier,” He says

“Yes, it was. Charles, this is my friend Kelley O’Hara, I believe, I promised you an autograph.” Kasey says

“Could I get a photo with both of you as well?”

“Of course” Kasey says and Kelley goes along with it.

Charles brings out the drawing that Kasey drew of him, and shows Kelley. She smiles at her girlfriend and signs her name on the next page of the sketchbook.

“We should get to bed now Charles, take care,” Kasey says

 

“I explain it to you later Kel, right now I need you to make love to me” Kasey says as they enter her room.

 

Wasting no time, the two women rid themselves of their clothes. Kelley draws Kasey into a deep kiss, before bringing her to the bed and having her way with her. Kasey returns the favour making the defender scream with her release. They continue with a couple more rounds of pleasuring each other before deciding it would be a good idea to get some sleep. Curled up in each other’s arms it takes no time before they are both out cold.

 

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

“WTF?” Kasey opens her eyes and sees Kelley still soundly sleeping beside her. The banging continues.

“Hold On” Kasey yells as she scrambles to find some clothes to put on and answer the door.

She opens it to find Alex and Tobin. “What do you want?” Kasey asks them in a less than pleasant tone, the lack of sleep, and alcohol affecting her head.

“We have a team meeting in 10 minutes. Kelley already missed breakfast, and neither of you was answering your phones. So we came to get her before Jill decided to.” Alex says

“Kel, wake up. It’s almost 9 and you have a team meeting in 10 minutes.” Kasey says

“Shit” Kelley says as she jumps out of bed, running around the room searching for clothes and entertaining the onlookers. It’s not the first time they have seen their teammate in this state, and probably not the last time either.

Once she manages to get herself dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, she kisses Kasey and tells her she will be back shortly. “Bring coffee please” Kasey yells at her as the three players head out.

Kasey curls up in the bed and falls back asleep. She feels the bed sink beside her and turns over to find the smiling face of her beautiful girlfriend. “Hey babe, I brought you a Latte and a blueberry muffin,” Kelley says. “My favourite.”

Kasey is enjoying her coffee and muffin, the throbbing in her head beginning to lessen. “What are we doing today Kel?”

“I had thought of taking you to a couple tourist spots. I know we don’t have a ton of time before I need to take you to the airport. We can at least check out the White House and get lunch. Grab a shower and finish packing. I will head back to my room and do the same. Meet me in the lobby in an hour” Kelley says

Kasey is just gathering the last of her things when there is a knock on the door.

“Hey Ali, why didn’t you use your key card?”

“Didn’t want to walk in on anything” she says

“It’s ok, Kelley is in her room” Kasey says

 

“That was quite the performance last night Wild, you had more than a few of us squirming in our seats” Ali says.

“Glad to hear it had the desired effect on more than just Kel.” She says winking at Ali

"You and Ash were looking a little tense last night as well."  Kasey says

"Maybe" Ali responds 

“Ali would it be an imposition if Kylie and I came to Orlando in a month? I will be on break from school as will she, and it would be nice to celebrate her birthday on a beach, rather than in the snow.”

“Our season will be over in two weeks. The game in Toronto is in 3, so it would be perfect timing. I’m sure Ash and Kelley would love to teach Kylie how to surf as I'm assuming she would be coming as well” Ali says

“I hope so, I need to talk to her about it first,” Kasey says

Kasey drops her bag by the door and walks over to Ali giving her a quick hug. “I will be in touch, right now I need to meet Kelley. Thanks again for everything Ali.”

 

Kelley is facing away from her talking to Ash and Alex as Kasey approaches the trio. She puts her bag down and grabs Kelley around the waist, causing her to jump and the others to laugh. Kelley puts her head back on Kasey’s shoulder.

“We wanted to make sure we got to say goodbye, before we left for the airport.” Alex says

“We are just waiting for Ali.” Ash adds

Kasey gives them both hugs, and promises to be in touch.

“Don’t forget to give Kylie the jerseys from us, and Tobs wants your address so she can send her a Thorns one.” Ash says

“She will have a different jersey for everyday of the week soon. You guys are spoiling her.” Kasey says

“She is part of our family now, so we get to be cool Aunts and spoil her.” Alex adds

“Any of the cool Aunts willing to fly to Ottawa and babysit?” Kasey asks

“Pinoe probably would” Ash says

“No way am I trusting my kid with Pinoe, I’ll pass thanks” Kasey says

 

“Kase, we really should head out now.” Kelley says as she bends down to pick up Kasey’s bag as well as her own.

“Ok, Kel. Will see you soon. Safe trip home.” Kasey says to the two Pride players.

 

“So Ash, any interest in starting an engagement pool for Wild and O’Hara?” Alex asks

“Let’s do it, but don’t tell Ali” Ash says

“I’m sure Ali will want in on it” Alex says

“In on what?” Ali asks joining the pair

“Engagement pool” Alex says

“Yep, I’m in.” Ali says

 

Kelley manages to find parking in close proximity to the White House, and the two decide to chance it and walk hand in hand towards it. Kasey is in awe and wishes she had her Nikon with her to get some closer shots. Kelley stops a couple on the street and asks if they would mind taking a picture of them. They make their way to the Washington Monument and decide to grab some food from a nearby food truck after Kelley declares it a cheat day. Kasey isn’t going to argue with her as a hot dog sounds damn good to her right now.

 

They are sitting on a bench holding hands and people watching, when Kelley says, they need to grab an Uber back to the car and start towards the airport. Kasey asks if she can snap a selfie of the two before they get up, to which Kelley agrees only if she shares it with her.

 

Kelley surprises Kasey by pulling her in for a kiss once they reach her car. “I know kissing in public is off limits, but I needed one last fix before we part.”

“I don’t want to think about how long it will be until we see each other again” Kasey says

“I know babe, me neither. We have to go now or you will miss your flight.” Kelley says

Kelley helps Kasey navigate the airport and get herself checked in. They are sitting near the gate waiting for the flight when Kasey sees Shelina Zadorsky coming towards them.

“Shelina, you didn’t fly out with the others?” Kasey asks

“I’m headed to Toronto for a couple of days to visit friends and meet with my agent. Looks like we are on the same flight.” Shelina says

“Do you think they would let us sit together, it would be nice to have someone to talk with on the flight.” Kasey says

“I’m sure they won’t mind if the flight isn’t full” Shelina says

 

**Now boarding Air Canada Flight 519 to Toronto Gate 5**

“That’s us. I will leave you and O’Hara, I’m sure you want to say goodbye.” Shelina says

Kasey looks towards Kelley and notices that she is on the verge of tears, which of course makes her start crying.

Kasey gives Kelley a hug, not wanting to let go, but needing to.

“Babe, I love you and will message you when I get home. Drive safe, and let me know when you get home” Kasey says as she grabs her bag and runs towards the gate. Don’t look back she thinks.

 

Once she is on the plane, Kasey breaks down; as does Kelley once, she makes it back to her car.

“I saw there were seats around you, so I asked if I could move up to console my friend.” Shelina says

“Thank you Shel. How is your calf feeling?”

“Much better”

“Can you tell me how the Canadian Women’s Team works?” Kasey asks

Shelina gives Kasey a breakdown of the program, training schedule, and key people in the organization.

“What’s it like playing in Orlando?”

“It’s a first-class organization, I’m extremely fortunate in that, I get to play the game I love alongside some of the best players in the world.” Shelina says

“Why all the questions, Kasey?”

“Just curious about possible options for the future.” Kasey says

 

Kasey and Shelina disembark the plane in Toronto. Shelina is met by a friend, and heads on her way but not before her and Kasey exchange contact information.

Kasey looks at her messages. She has one from Jen asking her to confirm her arrival time back in Ottawa; she quickly fires off a message to her with the time. Another one from Paula with her work schedule for the week and the final message is from Kelley and is very simple, I love you, fly safely. She opens up the picture that they took earlier on the bench and sends it to her with the message – Though we may be apart, never question how much you own my heart.

 

Still having the better part of an hour to kill at the airport, Kasey searches out food. She settles on Subway and sits down to eat her meal. She finds a flyer on the table, turning it over to show the blank backside, she pulls a pen out of her purse she begins to sketch out a plane in the foreground with the Parliament Buildings and the White House in the background. After adding a little more detail, she then takes a picture of it and posts it to Instagram

**KaseyWild5**

(Insert picture here)

 

No distance is too far.   

#Ottawa, #Washington, USWNT, CANWNT, #Soccer, #Love, #Friendships, #KaseyWild, #WildThing,  #KaseyWildFanClub, #KelleyOHara, #3C, #CapitalCityCrusaders

Liked by kelleyohara, alikrieger and 225 others

WildOHara5 Couple goals #Kellsey

**Now boarding Air Canada Flight 1905 to Ottawa International Gate 2**

 

Finally, Kasey thinks and heads to the gate. Thankfully, the flight from Toronto to Ottawa is a quick one, and she is landing at Ottawa international in no time flat. She walks out the doors and sees Jen waiting with a drink in hand.

“It’s a tea don’t worry, I figured you didn’t need any caffeine this late at night.” Jen says

“Thanks, Jen, how was Kylie for you?” Kasey asks as they walk out to the parkade.

“She was perfect; we played FIFA, watched a couple of movies and had pizza.” Jen says

“Sounds like a normal weekend then” Kasey says

“Yep, let’s get you home. I’m crashing” Jen says

“Of course you are” Kasey says

**Beep New Message**

KO: Hey Babe, just got in. Long drive by myself. Assuming you are still in the air. Will stay up until I hear from you. Love You XOXO

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Jen just picked me up, on my way home now. Happy you got in safe. Sleep tight baby. Talk tomorrow. Love You XOXO

KO: Night beautiful XOXO


	57. Chapter 57

Skip ahead to Saturday

**Capital City Crusaders vs. Samsonville Saints**

Jen’s family has made the trip to the game, and she is excited that they will get to meet Kasey.

“Mom, Dad, Jessie, this is Kasey” Jen says

“It’s nice to finally be able to meet you, although I feel like I already know you because Jen is always talking about you,” Kasey says

Jen’s Mom hugs Kasey. “Thank you for being such a good friend to her, she is always raving about you and you daughter”

“Jen is an amazing and supportive friend, I don’t know how Kylie and I would have made it through the last little while without her.” Kasey says

“Jen told us about your daughter, is she here with you? We would love to meet her” Mrs. Sheridan says

“Unfortunately, she isn’t. I felt that the bus ride would be a bit too long for her this time. She is having a sleepover at her friend’s house tonight. If we make the final in Toronto she will definitely come though.” Kasey says

“We will be there cheering you on in the final” Mrs. Sheridan says

“Don’t get ahead of yourself dear, they still need to qualify for it” Mr. Sheridan says

“I have faith that they will” Mrs. Sheridan says looking at the players.

“So are you and O’Hara dating?” Jessie asks

“Way to be subtle Jess” Jen says

“Well maybe if you gave me a straight answer, I wouldn’t need to ask her” Jessie says

“It isn’t my information to share” Jen says

“I trust that this information will stay between us. The answer is yes, Kelley and I are dating. We are trying to keep it on the down low in consideration for Kylie, and a few other reasons” Kasey says

“Of course dear, everyone deserves to be happy, and not have their love life all over the internet.” Mrs. Sheridan says, “I have to say though from what I have seen, you guys make a very attractive couple.”

 “Mom!” Jen says

“Okay I need to start my pre-game routine, so I will see you after the game. In the meantime why don’t you ask Jen about Jessie Fleming” Kasey says

“Jessie Fleming? As in the Canadian player? Details now Sis!” Jessie says

“I need to go now. See you after the game.” Jen says as she takes off running after Kasey

“Thanks for that Wild.” She says

“That’s what friends are for” Kasey responds

 

Kasey is going through her game-day routine. Currently, she is starting at herself in the mirror. She checks her uniform and makes sure everything is good to go. Shoes tied. Hair is on point. Armband in place. I hate this grey kit, it’s so boring she thinks. She puts on her Sheridan gloves, and rips at the Velcro, once, twice, three times on each side.

“Ready to go Wild Thing?” Jen asks

“Let’s go!” Kasey says leading her team onto the field.

The opposition Saints are wearing Purple and White. Kasey can’t help but think of her US friends that rock the same colours for the Orlando Pride. Her team, in contrast, is wearing their White and Green uniforms.

Kelley meanwhile is sitting in her hotel room in North Carolina trying to get her laptop working, so she can watch Kasey’s game with no success. Growing more frustrated by the moment, she puts out an all call to her teams’ chatroom asking if she can borrow a laptop to watch the game because Kasey will be in goal. She hears a knock on her door a few minutes later. Sky Blues’ Canadian keeper is at her door laptop in hand.

 

“We can watch the game together KO, I was planning to watch it anyways and check in on how Jen is doing.” Kailen says

“Thanks, Sheridan” Kelley says

 

Kailen hooks it up to the TV just in time to see the starting lineups for each side.

“Jen messaged me that Kasey has been killing it this week, even staying behind for extra practice.” Kailen says

Kelley watches as the camera zooms in on her girl. Kasey taps her Captain’s armband, and the logo on her chest, takes a deep breath and smile lights up her face. “Let’s go” Kasey yells.

Kelley is smiling. Kasey looks focused.

Kailen goes to the door and opens it, as more teammates begin to pile into the room to watch.

Coach Loyden comes in “heard your girl was in goal, wanted to see what the hype is for myself.”

 

The 3rd ranked Saints come out flying. Purple jerseys are everywhere, their passes are crisp and movement synchronized. They dribble into the Crusaders end and begin their attack on goal. 20 minutes into the game and Kasey has been forced to make 3 diving saves, not to mention coming out and making a kick save on a Saints player that managed to get behind her defense. After deflecting a shot over the cross bar for a corner kick, Kasey is yelling at her team, trying to get them back into the game. The cross comes in and Kasey isn’t letting them have it, she jumps up and grabs the ball before the opposition can get a head on it. She runs the ball out to the edge of the penalty area, dropping it before crossing over line, and dribbling it before launching the ball downfield to Emily. Emily traps the ball and takes off with it, dribbling down the sideline, seeing an opening she crosses it, Jen makes the run and connects with the ball, wasting no time in one-timing it towards the bottom corner. The keeper can only watch as the ball hits the netting. 1 – 0 Crusaders

 

“Yes!” yells Kelley.

“Sheridan with the goal, oh yeah in case you didn’t know that my cousin.” Kailen says to the group watching the game.

 

The first half ends much like it began with Kasey being peppered with shots, but none making it past her.

 

“She’s played a good game so far O’Hara” Coach Loyden says

“Okay Coach, I have a proposition for you, if Kasey keeps her clean sheet, she gets to join you for some free training sessions, if not I will owe you 20 laps” Kelley says

“You have a lot of faith in your girl’s abilities O’Hara, with the number of shots her defence is letting through, no way, you’re on” Coach Loyden

 

In the 65th minute, Kasey comes out to play a ball and collides with a player in purple. She goes down and stays down. The trainers run onto the field. Kasey is having difficulty catching her breath, after taking a knee to the chest.

 

“C’mon Kase, get up” Kelley says watching the screen, the room around her quiet.

 

After a few minutes, Jen comes over and starts talking to her. Kasey smiles and slowly stands up, grabbing a couple drinks of water and some deep breaths, she signals she is okay to the referee and the trainers leave the field. Kasey had possession of the ball before the collision, so the referee gives the ball back to her in the box. She passes the ball up to Sarah, who passes it to Jen, Kasey calls to Jen to knock it back to her. Jen isn’t sure why Kasey is calling for the ball but she knows better than to go against her, so she passes it back. Kasey dribbles the ball a couple of feet and looks up, her eyes are locked on the target.

 

“KO, you’re seeing it right?” Kailen asks

“The eyes, she’s thinking about it” Kelley says

“Thinking about what?” Sam asks

“Wait and see” Kelley says

 

The keeper is high in the penalty area, Kasey lines up and kicks the ball as hard as possible towards the other end of the field. It catches the wind and soars over the player’s heads including the opposition keeper, who hightails it back trying to catch up only to have the ball tick off her fingertips and into the net. 2 – 0 Capital City.

 

Kelley is yelling and running around the hotel room. Her teammates are watching and laughing. They have seen the energy ball named O’Hara, but this is next level. Kailen for her part is recording her, making a fool of herself and posts it to her Insta-story.

 

Kasey finishes out the game on a high by making a couple more routine saves and keeping her clean sheet. She does a backflip to celebrate.

“Hey, that’s my move,” Sam says.

 

Capital City remains undefeated, standing at 14 – 0 on the season. Kasey has 25 goals, with one game left in the regular season.

 

“Ok, O’Hara she gets her free sessions, I will even throw in extra because she scored” Coach Loyden says

“I haven’t seen a keeper score before KO” Sam says

“That was her 25th on the season.” Kelley says

“What?” Sam asks

“Only her second one as a keeper though, she usually plays forward” Kailen says

 

**Beep New Message**

 

KO: Awesome game babe. Nice goal! We had a viewing party in my room. You earned yourself some free lessons at the Keeper Institute. Love You XOXO

 

**Beep New Message**

 

Bigshot: Good game cuz, nice goal! Tell your parents and Jess I say Hello

 

“Good game Wild Thing, the ‘rents offered to take us out for supper, you up for it?” Jen asks

“Yeah, I will let Coach know I’m with you” Kasey says

 

Kasey along with Jen and her family head out to a nearby restaurant for supper. Taking their seats, they see a group wearing Saints clothing at a nearby table. Hoping there won’t be any issues, they start talking amongst each other. Kasey is finding that she really likes Jen’s family and her sister is hilarious.

“Excuse me, you play for Capital City right?”

“Yes” Jen says

“You’re, Kasey Wild”

“I am” Kasey slowly getting used to being recognized in public says

 

“My daughters are big fans of yours, they were at the game earlier. I’m sure they would love to get a picture with you and an autograph. Would it be alright if I call my wife to bring them here to meet you? We only live 5 minutes from here, so they wouldn’t be long.” He says

Kasey looks at Jen’s family who are all smiling and nodding.

“Of course I look forward to meeting them” Kasey says

10 minutes later the man’s wife and twin daughters Ashley and Amber arrive at the restaurant. Kasey laughs when she sees the pair are wearing Krieger and Harris US jerseys.

“You girls have good taste in players,” Kasey tells them as the pictures are taken. “Would you mind if I send the picture to some friends of mine?” she asks the parents.

Kasey sends Ali and Ash a quick picture message – met some young fans of yours after my game.

 

Kasey is signing some autographs for the girls when her phone rings. She looks to find that Ali is Facetiming her. She answers it.

 

“Hey Ali, you want to say Hi to some new friends of mine. Is Ash with you?”

“Sure” She hears Ali call Ash to the phone.

“Ali, Ash, meet Ashley and Amber” Kasey says

“OMG it’s Ali and Ash!!”  Both girls scream

They talk for a few minutes before Ali and Ash have to go, promising to message Kasey later.

 

Kasey gets a message from Ali asking for the girls’ address, so they can send them a couple autographs. Kasey gets their address from the father and passes it along.

 

“Thank you so much for doing that for them” the Mother says

“You are very welcome. I have a daughter of my own, and I know how much something like that would mean to her, I wasn’t going to pass up the chance to make your girl’s day” Kasey says

 

Kasey and Jen are back at the hotel.

 

“That was pretty cool what you did for those girls Kase” Jen says

“Thanks Jen, let’s get some sleep. We have a long bus ride ahead of us tomorrow” Kasey says

 

**Beep New Message**

 

Wild Thing: Sorry babe, was out for dinner with Jen and her family. Thanks. How did I win free sessions exactly? Heading to bed now. XOXO

 

WendyWilliams

(Insert picture of Kasey with Ashley and Amber)

 

Thank you for making Ashley and Amber’s day. It was truly a pleasure meeting you. Best of luck always.

#GoWild, #KaseyWild, #KaseWildFanClub, #3C, #CapitalCityCrusaders, #Soccer, #NewFriends, #AliKrieger, #AshlynHarris

Kaseywild5, alikrieger, ashlynharris, kelleyohara, JenS and 100 others like this.


	58. Chapter 58

**Beep New Message**

KO: I hope you slept well. I know you are probably enjoying the bus ride back to Ottawa right now. I bet Loyden, you would get a clean sheet for the sessions. I would never bet against a sure thing ;). Have a safe trip home. Game time. Talk later. Love you Wild Thing XOXO

 

  _ **NWSL News** _

Heath and Sinclair lead the way with two goals apiece as the Portland Thorns dump the basement dwelling Sky Blue team 6 – 1. The Thorns will now head to Chicago to finish out their regular season against the Red Stars.

The Orlando Pride will be making a trip to New Jersey to take on Sky Blue. Both teams have struggled this season, and neither will qualify for the post-season.

 

“We played like absolute crap out there today. I can’t wait to get this season over with” Kelley says to Kailen.

“I know the feeling, it’s been a rough one. Hopefully, there will be some changes next season” Kailen says in response.

“I just want to get home and see Dom” Kailen says

“I miss Kasey, messaging and talking on the phone isn’t enough” Kelley says

“You said you wanted her to meet your family, why don’t you ask her about going to Georgia with you while she’s on break.” Kailen asks

“I think I will. Thanks, Sheridan, for being a good teammate and even better friend” Kelley says

“Anything for #Kellsey” Kailen says

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Another rough game. I have something to ask you, can I call you later? XOXO

Wild Thing: I saw the score. Of course, you can call me later. I miss you XOXO

KO: I will call once I get home. Flight lands at 6:30, so probably around 8:00 ok?

Wild Thing: Yep, I will be waiting

 

It’s actually almost 8:30 by the time Kelley is able to call. There was a delay at the airport, so their flight was late and then traffic was thick between the training facilities, where Kelley’s car was parked to her apartment. She gets in the door, drops her bags, and sits on the couch.

 

**RING, RING, RING**

KW: Hey Kel

KO: Hey, sorry I’m late calling flight was late and then hit traffic on the way home.

KW: No worries babe, we’ve got each other now. What did you want to ask me?

KO: I know that you and Kylie have a break coming up soon and I was wondering if you would like to come to Georgia with me to meet my family?

KW: Kel, I was actually meaning to talk to you about that. Kylie’s birthday falls during the break, and I wanted to surprise her with a trip. Ali has invited us to come and stay with her and Ash in Orlando; you are also invited as well. What about if we split it, spend some time in Florida and then go to Georgia?

KO: Babe that would be perfect. I could teach Kylie to surf and you can meet my family.

KW: Lol! Ali and I already discussed you and Ash doing that.

KO: Are we having a party for the kiddo?

KW: I guess so, hadn’t gotten that far into the planning yet. I need to call Ali and sort it out. I’m a little overwhelmed at the moment with soccer, finishing assignments and prepping for my finals.

KO: Let me do it. I will call Ash tomorrow. Ash will probably call Alex. I’m sure between the 3A’s and myself we can put something together.

KW: That would be amazing.

KO: After the game in Toronto, I will have some time off before I need to report to US camp and Sky Blue. I know you and Ky will be in school, but I would like very much if I could come and stay with you. 

KW: O’Hara is that your way of asking to move in with me?

KO: Yes.

KW: I would really like that and I know a soon to be 9 year old who will too.

KO: What can I get Kylie for her birthday?

KW: I’m sure she wouldn’t turn down a pair of those fancy cleats you have, nor would I for that matter.

KO: Consider it done, let me know what sizes.

KW: I need to get a bit of reading done before bed Kel, so I should go now.

KO: Kasey?

KW: Yeah Kel?

KO: I love you

KW: I love you too

KO: Sweet dreams

KW: Night Kel

**Beep New Message**

Lil Sis: Kasey and Kylie are coming home with me in a couple of weeks. I want them to meet everyone.

Big Sis: That’s a huge step Kel.

Lil Sis: She’s it for me Erin.

Big Sis: Aww! Little Sis is in love. I’m happy for you. So they will be here during Christmas break right?

Lil Sis: Yes, We will be in Orlando first and then coming to Georgia. Kasey’s next semester starts January 3rd, so we will be spending New Year’s in Ottawa.

Big Sis: Mom will be excited; she can go Christmas shopping for them.

Lil Sis: It’s also Kylie’s birthday

Big Sis: Double presents, even better!

Lil Sis: Tell Mom I will call her in the next couple of days when I have more information.

Big Sis: Will do. Later Sis.

 


	59. Chapter 59

Kasey’s POV

I can’t fall asleep again, it’s been happening on and off for weeks now, my brain just doesn’t want to turn off. Maybe if I could draw something I might be able to relax, unfortunately, I haven’t really been all that inspired lately. I need to get my assignments done, I need to study for finals, I need to do so much right now, but what I really should be doing is sleeping. Maybe if I do some school stuff it will bore me to the point of falling asleep. Worth a shot. Opening my laptop, I find that I am able to complete my remaining assignments rather quickly, and decide to move on to reading my wonderful Psychology textbook, if that doesn’t put me to sleep, nothing will.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Opening my eyes, I realize that I fell asleep on the couch while reading my textbook. Where is my phone? That beeping is annoying as f**k!! After searching, I locate it between the cushions and manage to finally turn the beeping off.

I have so much to do, and yet I don’t feel like moving. I have to hand in an assignment today, it’s my earliest class, I’ll hand it in and then come home and crash for a while. What the heck, is going on with me she wonders, normally I can’t wait to get going but lately, I don’t feel like myself. I need to focus and get moving.

I grab a coffee while I make Kylie’s lunch, it should help. I’m not going to shower this morning, I have practice later, so I’ll just put on some comfortable clothes for now. Opening my drawer I find a familiar red, white and blue jersey and decide to wear it today, maybe it will help me push through this fogginess I’m feeling right now. Thinking of her always helps, I know she has a lot on her plate right now the last thing she needs is to have me bringing her down with my issues, I’ve gotten myself through it before and I can do it again.

 

“Kylie you need to get up it’s late; don’t argue just do it please!”

I drop Kylie off at her school and then head to 3C. Of course, when I get there, there aren’t any close parking spots so I end up near the back and have to walk 10 minutes to the main building.

I walk into the classroom and seeing that there are only three of my classmates, and a stack of papers on the desk, I add mine to the pile and book it before the teacher comes. I decide to grab a coffee and muffin before heading home; after all, I did pay for parking for the next half hour. Sitting down, I search through my phone. Looks like the fans are still having fun with #Kellsey. Damn, Kelley looks fine in that picture. New background picture it is.

“Hey Wild Thing, why aren’t you in class?” Jen asks

“Dropped off my paper and left, didn’t feel like hanging around” Kasey answers

“You ok Kase” Jen asks

“Yeah just tired, having been sleeping that well lately”

“No doubt because a certain brunette hasn’t been keeping you warm” Jen says

“I’ll see you later Jen, I’m heading home to try and get some sleep before practice” Kasey says

“Later Wild Thing,” Jen says as they part.

 

I manage to sleep for a couple of hours when I get home and split the rest of my time studying and catching up on some episodes of Orange is the New Black. I grab a sandwich and head back towards campus for practice.

I’m not my usual self during practice, it seems like work to me rather than play. I can’t seem to stop anything tonight; the team is having a field day with it. They probably think I’m letting them score to prep them for the game, I will let them think that, but it definitely isn’t the reality.

When I get home Grandma Pat is sitting on the couch watching a show, and it seems as if Kylie is already in bed.

“Mom, can we talk?” I ask

“Of course, Kasey” She says

I fill her in on what has been happening to me lately.

“Do you need to go and see someone? Have you spoken to Kelley about this?”

“No, I don’t want to bother her with it. It’s happened before, and I’ve been able to get through it on my own”

“Kasey, you really should talk to her about it, she cares about you and will want to help”

“I will, and I know she will”  

“Mom, I made plans for Kylie and me to go to Orlando and Georgia over the break. We won’t be here for her birthday or Christmas. We would be back in time for New Year’s though, is that okay with you?”

“Kasey, don’t worry about me, you and Kylie deserve a vacation, and I’m assuming you are going to Georgia to meet Kelley’s family right?”

“Yes, she will be coming back with us and staying here afterward. She has some time off before she needs to return to camp”

“That sounds like it will be a good thing for both of you, I know how difficult it has been being apart from each other”

“Everything is better when she is here, Mom”

“I’m a phone call away if you need me. Goodnight Kasey”

“Night Mom I love you”

 

“Last game of the regular season, you excited Wild?” Jen asks

“I’m just glad it’s a home game, that last bus ride did a number on my back. Kylie and my Mom are coming to the game tonight and some of the kids from placement.” Kasey says

“Limestone played their final game of the season last night. Their forward Drouin and I are tied for the scoring lead; I would really like to score tonight to take home the leading scorer award. It comes with a small bursary, and I could use it towards my tuition for next semester,” Kasey says

“Well, let’s get out there and get you a goal or two, or three Wild Thing” Jen says

 

The game starts and within the first 15 minutes, the Crusaders are up 3 – 0 on the visiting Lakeville team. They continue to dominate the game collecting another 3 before the half. Kasey has already secured the scoring title by scoring her 26th goal of the season in the 14th minute and adds another in the 60th minute. Having decided that they are going to get their Captain a hat trick, her teammates are passing the ball off to Kasey any chance they get. In the 87th minute, Kasey wires a shot towards the upper 90, and hits the crossbar. Emily grabs the rebound and knocks it back to Kasey who wastes no time in firing it back on the goal, the Lakeville defender attempts to get a foot on the shot, but instead directs it into her own net. Kasey watches the ball hit the netting and pumps her fist. She starts running back to midfield and knowing that Kylie is watching does a backflip. The last few minutes of the game go by uneventfully and the regular season is over. Now onto the playoffs in Toronto.

 

Final Score Capital City Crusaders 8 – 0 Lakeville Panthers

The Crusaders finish their season undefeated, running the table at 15 wins and no losses. Kasey wins the scoring title with 28 goals.

Kasey invites all of “her” kids on the field after the game and they run around, while she signs some autographs. Zack asks if he can take some shots on her. She asks Jen if she can grab her gloves for her, which she does. The children line up as if they are taking penalty shots. Kasey is smiling and laughing as she lets them score on her except Kylie of course. There are reporters from the local news channels standing on the sidelines waiting to interview her. She answers their questions and then heads for the change room.

 

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, there are 10 minutes left in the game. Sky Blue leads their game against the Pride 1 - 0 on Kelley’s 5th goal of the season. The longest 10 minutes of the season soon pass and Sky Blue secures their first and only victory of the season.

“Congrats Sheridan on the clean sheet” Kelley says

“Thanks, KO” Kailen says

 

“You wouldn’t have scored if I was in goal today O’Hara” Ash says as her Ali and Alex approach.

They exchange hugs and discuss plans to get together for supper.

 

“O’Hara you need call your girl” Kailen says as she comes out of the change room

“Is she ok?” Kelley asks

Kailen throws Kelley her phone “Read it” she says

 

“Wild Leads Crusaders on Their Way to an Undefeated Season”

The Capital City Crusaders Women’s Soccer Team finished their regular season off tonight with a decisive 8 – 0 win over the Lakeville Panthers. The win was the teams’ 15th of the season, marking the first time in 10 years that a team has had a perfect regular season. Leading the way is their Captain, forward and sometimes goalkeeper Kasey Wild who finished the season with 28 goals because of a hat trick in this evening’s game, and now takes home the scoring leader award. Rumours have been flying in the past few weeks about Wild or “Wild Thing” as she is known and a possible relationship with USWNT star Kelley O’Hara. Social media has been flooded with pictures and videos of the pair dubbed #Kellsey by their fans. It’s interesting to note that the final game of the CAN/AM Cup in Toronto is also the weekend of the OCAA Women’s Soccer Finals. Might there be some sightings of this hot couple? Has Wild managed to tame O’Hara? Details to come ..

 

“Shit!” Kelley says as the Orlando Pride players around her take in the article.

“Raincheck on dinner guys, I need to talk to Kasey,” Kelley says as she runs towards the change room to make a call.

 

 “The article pretty much outted them, didn’t it?” Alex asks

“Yeah, it just got a lot harder for them. Kasey is going to be devastated.” Ali says

“I hope that reporter gets what coming to him” Ash says

“It’s sad that they felt the need to throw that in there rather than focusing on her abilities on the field” Alex says

“It’s the reason why Ash and I have never publicly confirmed our relationship. Accolades on the field are forgotten the instant there is a hint of anything off it” Ali says

“It sucks” Ash says

“Yeah it does, now let’s get showered and figure out where we are going to eat” Ali says

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Kasey, call me asap!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried writing from Kasey's point of view in this chapter, let me know what you think.


	60. Chapter 60

**RING, RING, RING**

KW: Kel, What’s wrong? Are you ok?

KO: I’m ok, I take it you haven’t seen the article?

KW: What article?

KO: Check out the 3C website

KW: Okay checking, what am I looking for exactly?

KO: Read the entire article about you

KW: Shit!

KO: My thoughts exactly. What are we going to do about it?

KW: Kel, I am going to demand the school removes the story immediately, and issues an apology. It’s out there though, so the damage is already done. We can continue to try to hide our relationship, or we can own it. I’m done with hiding, I want to be able to touch you in public and scream it from the rooftops that I’m in love with you.

KO: From the rooftops huh? Lol! What about Kylie and the other stuff?

KW: I will talk with Kylie in the morning and we can deal with the other stuff as it comes.

KO: So we are doing this. No more hiding?

KW: Yep! Speaking of not hiding, will you be my plus one to the OCAA Awards banquet on Saturday?

KO: Plus one forever babe. Kriegs will be in town, she can help dress me.

KW: Speaking of Kriegs, have you spoken with her about our visit?

KO: All taken care of babe. Ali went ahead and got tickets for the Animal Kingdom for us. They have elephants there and I know how much you love them. Don’t forget to bring your camera.

KW: OMG, that sounds awesome! I can’t wait!

KW: Ok back to reality, what day are you flying into Toronto? I managed to get some Maple Leaf tickets for their Tuesday night game against Detroit, so I’m planning to leave early Tuesday morning with my Mom and Kylie. The team is busing in on Wednesday; I’m going to assume we will have a practice session once they arrive. The semifinal games are on Thursday with the Final on Saturday. The banquet will be on Saturday evening after the final.

KO: What time is your game on Thursday?

KW: We drew the early semifinal, so it’s at 1:00 on Thursday vs. Samsonville

KO: Damn, ok I wasn’t supposed to arrive until 4:00 on Thursday, but I will call and get an earlier flight so I can be there for your game.

KW: I would like that. I could use a good luck kiss.

KO: So could I!

KW: Right now, though I could use a good night kiss, I’m exhausted.

KO: Wish I were there to wrap you in my arms

KW: We will be together soon; I’m so looking forward to spending time with you in Orlando. I even bought a new bikini.

KO: Tease. Don’t forget to pack some warmer stuff for Georgia.

KW: Lol. Aren’t you going to keep me warm in Georgia?

KO: I plan to keep you warm in Orlando, Georgia, Ottawa and everywhere else in between babe.

Kasey yawns and Kelley knows it time to hang up.

KO: Good night Kase, sweet dreams. I love you

KW: Good night Kel. Love you too.

Kelley is laying in her bed, thinking about Kasey in a bikini. She feels a familiar throbbing between her legs and decides she needs to do something about it. The old Kelley would have gone out and found someone to satisfy her needs, the new one decided to take matters into her own hands.

Kasey for her part is already out cold.


	61. Chapter 61

Kasey wakes up in the morning feeling refreshed and decides to get started on making her and Kylie’s breakfast. She is just finishing off some scrambled eggs when Kylie walks in.

“Morning Mom,” Kylie says

“Morning, Ky I have something I need to talk to you about,” Kasey says

“Is this about you and Kelley?” Kylie asks

“Yes, I promised I would talk to you when and if things got more serious between us. We love each other and we have been trying to keep our relationship on the down low, but it has been difficult because of our high profiles. People have been uploading photos and videos of us to social media and calling us #Kellsey. Anyways, there was an article posted online that called us out. We decided it is time to stop hiding what we have, and come Toronto we will let ourselves be photographed together. I just wanted you to know first, because it is sure to follow you to school.” Kasey says

“Mom, I love you and Kelley. You deserve to be happy, and you guys make each other happy. Go for it” Kylie says, “So if you get married what does that make Kelley to me?”

“It’s a bit soon to bring up marriage Ky, how about we discuss that at a later time ok?”

“Ok, Mom. What time are you dropping me off at Brianna’s house for the sleepover?” Kylie asks

“I am taking you after lunch”

“You wanna play Just Dance with me Mom?”

“We just ate; I don’t think jumping around right now is a good idea, how about some Mario Kart?”

“Dibbs on Mario!” Kylie yells as she runs to grab the controller.

The Wild’s play video games, until it is time to have lunch and for Kylie to be dropped off at Brianna’s.

 

Kasey drops down on her couch when she arrives back home.

I need an adult night she thinks; maybe it will chill me out so I can study.

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: I need a night out. Drinks and dancing tonight?

Jen: Drag Show tonight? I need a Wing woman!

Wild Thing: Only for you Jen

Jen: I know you love me. Meet me there at 9:30.

Wild Thing: That’s past my bedtime ;)

Jen: I know, see you then.

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: What are you wearing?

KO: Are you seriously going there right now? Shorts and a t-shirt

Wild Thing: Are you alone?

KO: If this is leading where I hope it is, give me 10 minutes and I will be.

Wild Thing: Facetime me in 15

KO: Yes ma’am!

12 minutes later Kasey is notified that Kelley is calling her.

KW: Hi, you sound out of breath where were you.

KO: Grocery shopping, I’m sure I pissed an employee off by leaving my cart of stuff in an aisle and coming home for you.

KW: Sorry babe, you could have told me you were out

KO: It’s ok, I’d much rather be alone with you.

KW: So about those clothes… Take them off

A chill runs through Kelley, as she hears those words. She slowly removes her clothes until she is wearing nothing but a smile.

KO: Your turn, take them off, babe.

Kasey does as she is told.

KW: So, nap time now?

KO: No way Wild Thing, you started something and we need to finish it.

KW: What do you suggest we do now O’Hara?

In the background, “Kelley Maureen O’Hara, get your ass out here!”

KW: Is that Erin?

KO: Yes, I have to go, babe, love you

KW: Say hi to Erin for me, not! Love you too

 

Erin walks into Kelley’s room “It’s the middle of the afternoon, what are you still doing in bed?” Noticing that Kelley is attempting to cover her naked body. “Did I interrupt something?” Erin asks. “I was Facetiming with Kasey” Kelley responds. “Facetiming, as in code for having phone sex with her?” Erin says. “No, because you interrupted us before we got that far” Kelley yells at her. “What are you doing here, anyway?” “You invited me for supper,” Erin says. “Crap, let me get dressed I need to go back to the grocery store,” Kelley says, “What do you mean back to the grocery store?” Erin asks. Kelley gives her a look meaning don’t go there, “I’ll be in the living room,” Erin says as she walks out of the bedroom.

Kasey is laying on her bed feeling frustrated at how the events just unfolded. Reaching into a drawer, she pulls out the vibrator. She pictures Kelley between her legs while pleasuring herself and reaching her climax. Not as good as the real thing, but it will have to do, for now, she thinks.    

 

Later that evening

 

“You clean up nice Wild”

“Thanks Jen, so what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Drink, dance and in my case get laid,” Jen says

“I can help with two of those things, but definitely not the last,” Kasey says

“Not all of us have a sexy as fuck brunette on speed dial,” Jen says causing Kasey to laugh

“Speaking of Kelley, we’ve decided to come out as a couple in Toronto,” Kasey says

“Really? Are you sure you want to do that?” Jen asks

“Yes, it’s time” Kasey answers “Now let’s go have some fun”

 

The bouncer at the door recognizes Kasey and lets them skip the line and enter the club. Kasey heads over to the coat check area while Jen heads to the bar to get drinks.

“You’re Kasey Wild aren’t you?” Kasey sees a blonde woman asking. “Yes I am” she answers, “Can I buy you a drink?” the woman asks. Kasey not wanting to be rude answers “I’m sorry but my friend is waiting with one right now, maybe later?” “Sure thing cutie” the woman answers walking out to the dance floor.

Jen has drinks for them when Kasey gets to the bar. “Cheers!” she says as they toast each other. The bartender places drinks in front of them. “The ladies at the end of the bar would like you to join them,” he says. Jen and Kasey look down the bar and see two women smiling at them. Jen picks up the two drinks and hands Kasey one before walking towards them, Kasey follows. Kasey, Jen, and the two women share drinks and talk, and then head to the dancefloor for a bit. Kasey doesn’t, think anything of it when a flash goes off near her as it has been happening all night. Once they finish dancing, Kasey heads with the woman named Laura to a nearby table. Laura reaches into her purse and pulls out her business card, “Call Me,” she says before walking away.

A server places a drink, a Cosmo of all things on the table in front of Kasey along with a napkin with the name Julie and a number on it. She looks up and sees a dark haired woman smiling at her. Kasey is feeling uncomfortable with the attention at this point and goes looking for Jen. She finds her on the dance floor making out with Laura’s friend Jody. She stands there trying to decide if she should interrupt their session or not when the music cuts out and they announce the drag show is about to begin. Thank god for the queens, she thinks.

She finds a place to sit only to have the woman from the coat area join her “Can I buy you that drink now?” she asks. “I have a girlfriend” Kasey responds. “It’s only a drink sweetie,” she says “Okay,” Kasey says. They get their drinks and the woman moves closer to her, Kasey needs an out, where the fuck is Jen she wonders?

 

Kelley is checking her social media before bed when she notices a post

Spotted @ KaseyWest5 dancing and looking comfortable with a woman, not Kelley O’Hara at the Loft tonight. Trouble for #Kellsey?

(Insert picture of Kasey dancing with Laura here)

Kelley looks at the picture, it is dark but she would recognize that body anywhere.  

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Having a good time dancing?

Kasey's phone beeps; she looks down and sees the message from Kelley. “I’m sorry it’s my girlfriend. I need to take it, thank you for the drink” She heads to the coat check area, gets her jacket and walks out the door. She calls an Uber and while she is waiting for it to arrive messages Kelley back.

Wild Thing: OMG, you have amazing timing babe

KO: You ok?

Wild Thing: Yes, ended up at a club with Jen, she ditched me and I ended with women all around me buying me drinks, giving me numbers and offering other services. It was overwhelming. I’m on my way home now.  

KO: Alone?

Wild Thing: Yes alone. You own my heart Kel

KO: I love you too babe.

Wild Thing: Home now. I don’t know how people can do that.

KO: I used to do it all the time.

Wild Thing: Keywords used to

KO: Only have eyes for you now babe

Wild Thing: Don’t tell me the article was right – I tamed Kelley O’Hara

KO: Maybe a little, I can’t wait to go wild on you though

Wild Thing: Lol! Really, Kel, that was cheesy

KO: Lol! Babe, I should go. Erin will have me up early.

Wild Thing: I should turn in as well, lots of studying to get in before my final.

KO: Get some sleep beautiful, we’ll talk tomorrow. Love you

Wild Thing: Love you too

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: I looked for you. I had to leave the club, I’m home. Please message me and let me know you are ok.

Jen responds while Kasey is asleep, so she doesn’t see the message until the morning.

Jen: Sorry Kase, I couldn’t find you. I left with Jody. Talk later.


	62. Chapter 62

Kasey slept in on Sunday, a rarity for her. She saw Jen’s message and saw there was one from Brianna’s Mom saying that they would drop Kylie back after supper, and good luck with the studying.

Kasey decides to put on some running wear and go for a long run before settling in to study.

 

**Beep New Message**

KO: Hey babe, just checking in. How is the studying going?

Wild Thing: Hey, it’s going very slowly. Tons of definitions and acronyms to memorize.

KO: You will be fine, try doing some yoga or meditation before going back at it. Or do what I used to do, make it into a song.

Wild Thing: Not sure how easy it will be to make the Stages of Escalation into a song, but I guess it’s worth a try. Thanks for the suggestion babe.

KO: No worries, that’s what I’m here for. Message or call me if you need anything ok? Love you.

KW: I will. Love you too.

Kasey finds that she is able to get through her notes quicker if she does indeed read them aloud and make them into a song. She reviews them repeatedly for the next few hours and decides that if she doesn’t have it locked in her brain by now, it’s not going to happen before tomorrow morning.

 

Time to do some packing. What am I wearing to the awards banquet?

 

**Beep New Message**

Kasey Wild: I need your help

Ali Krieger: Everything ok?

Kasey Wild: I have an awards banquet on Saturday, and nothing to wear! When are you coming to TO?

Ali Krieger: Flying in at 11:00 on Thursday with the Pride players

Kasey Wild: I have a game at 1:00 on Thursday but we could go out afterward. Please, I’m down on my knees!

Ali Krieger: Get up Wild; I will do it. Just so, you know KO already asked for help as well.

Kasey Wild: Did she happen to mention what we discussed?

Ali Krieger: Yes, and know that Ash and I are here for you no matter what.

Ali Krieger: Shouldn’t you be studying?

Kasey Wild: Was. Now trying to get everything ready for this week.

Ali Krieger: I know you have a lot going on right, don’t forget to take time for yourself. See you on Thursday.

Kasey Wild: Thanks Ali, see you then.

 

“Mom, I’m home!”

“Hey Ky, I’m in my bedroom”

“Did you have a good time with Brianna?”

“It was really fun, her Mom sent some pizza with me for you,” Kylie says

“I’m starving, remind me to thank her Mom,” Kasey says

“I will”

“We need to get clothes and stuff ready for our trip,” Kasey says

“Mom are we going to have to wear Maple Leafs stuff at the game?”

“No way! I will never wear Leafs stuff, I’m a Senators fan.” Kasey says

“What about the jerseys you have, they aren’t Ottawa ones”

“Just like in soccer, you can cheer for individual players rather than teams. I’m wearing my Yzerman jersey to the game.” Kasey says

“Why that one?”

“They are playing against the Red Wings, Yzerman is one of the best players to have ever played for them and he also grew up in the Ottawa area. There is even an arena named after him,” Kasey tells Kylie

“Cool, what am I going to wear?”

“Whatever you like Kylie”

“I think I will wear my Sinclair jersey because it’s red and white like the Red Wings are.”

“Sounds like a plan kiddo”

“Don’t forget we will be there until Sunday, so make sure you have enough clothes to last”

“I’m just going to pack all of my jerseys Mom, that way I have a different one to wear each day”

“Make sure you save Kelley’s for Sunday”

“No worries Mom, got it covered”

Kasey heads out to the kitchen to eat her pizza. Kylie is growing up so fast she thinks. I can’t wait to tell her we are going to Orlando and Georgia. I think I’ll ask Kelley and the A-Team to surprise her with it.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

 

Kasey’s POV

 

Urgh!

Okay, what am I doing today?

Exam at 8:00 – 10:00. Placement from 11:00 – 3:00. Practice from 6:00 – 7:30.

Going to be another long day, need to get my ass moving. Mom will be here soon for Kylie, so I just need to get myself together.  First things first, I need coffee!

I’m just out of the shower and getting dressed when I hear my Mom come in.

“Morning Mom. Thanks for looking after Kasey for me; I need to keep moving so I’m not late for the exam”

“Take some deep breaths, Kasey, you aren’t looking so good”

“I’m okay Mom, just nervous about the exam”

“You will be fine. I’m going to get Kylie up and fed, do you need a lunch?”

“Yeah, that would be great Mom, thanks”

 

I’m on campus 15 minutes before my exam is scheduled to start. I just need to find the room it’s in. I wander around for a few minutes before seeing some classmates of mine gathered in a group. I’m going to assume the room is here. We are called in, and told to leave our belongings at the front of the room, and that we will need a #2 pencil and pen for the exam. Don’t start writing until we are told to begin. Okay, I got this; at least I hope I got it.

You will have two hours to complete your exam, please make sure to fully colour in the circles with your multiple-choice answers or else the machine may not be able to read it. You will have 6 short answer questions; take into account how much each is worth when writing your answers. If you have, any questions please raise your hand and one of the proctors will come to you. Good Luck, you may now begin.

I close my eyes and take a couple deep breaths. I write my name on the scantron and answer booklet and begin. The multiple choice seems easy and I’m done them in no time, I look up and notice it has been only 15 minutes since we began. I turn to the next page where the short answer questions are. Crap! I don’t remember this. C’mon, think the songs! I start singing in my head and soon everything is flowing out. I’m sure my classmates and instructor are wondering why I’m bobbing in my seat, but I don’t care it’s working. Thank you, Kelley. When I look up at the clock, again, it’s been an hour and a half and I’m on the last question. My hand is aching from writing but I’m done. I get up and walk over to the table to sign the attendance sheet and pass in my exam when my instructor says “Good Luck in your games Wild, bring home the Championship.” I smile and say “Thank you” Walking out the door I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I turn my phone back on and it explodes with good luck messages. I scan them and stop at Kelley’s “Good luck babe, you got this, I have faith in you. Love you”

I send Kelley a quick message

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: Thank you. Exam done. Heading to placement now and then practice. Love you.

KO: How did it go?

Wild Thing: It went really well thanks to your song idea.

KO: Don’t knock the song idea; it got me through Stanford. Can’t wait to see you.

Wild Thing: Can’t wait to hold you in my arms, and do other things to you

 KO: To or with?

Wild Thing: Both ;) Later Kel XO

KO: Later Kase XO


	63. Chapter 63

It’s finally Tuesday and Kasey is excited to get on the road to Toronto.

“Kylie do you have everything you need?”

“Yes Mom”

“Okay let’s go then, Grandma is waiting for us”

“Okay Mom”

Kasey and Kylie arrive at Grandma Pat’s house 10 minutes later.

“How are my girl’s this morning?”

“Good Grandma”

“Good Mom, do you need help with your bag?” Kasey asks

“I made sure it wasn’t that heavy, so I can carry it,” Grandma Pat says

“Okay, so Tim’s for the road?”

“Can I have a hot chocolate, and a donut Mom?” Kylie asks

“Normally I would say no to a donut for breakfast, but I will let it go today,” Kasey says

“It’s nice to see you relaxed and smiling,” Grandma Pat says to Kasey

“Not having any more school stuff to worry about helps,” Kasey tells her

After stopping once for a bathroom break and fuel the trio arrives at the hotel. Fortunately, they were able to secure a room in the same hotel as the team. They check into their room for the next several nights, Kasey is surprised to find that the room has a large flat screen TV in it. Kylie will be happy with that she thinks.

“Okay, so we have time to get dinner, and then walk to the Air Canada Centre for the game,” Kasey says

“Do you know how to get there Mom?” Kylie asks

“Jen gave me instructions; I think we will be alright. I’m sure we can always ask someone if we run into a problem.” Kasey responds

 

“These are pretty good seats Mom,” Kylie says

“I’m glad, they weren’t easy or cheap to get!” Kasey says

Kasey takes some pictures, and posts them, tagging the group at the Air Canada Centre.

Word must have gotten around that she was there as, during a break in play, she finds herself on the JumboTron and waves.

During the intermission, Kylie and her decide to go wandering; several fans asking for autographs and a few pictures stop her. It is difficult to keep track of Kylie with the crowd around her, and she ends up losing sight of her. Kasey begins to freak out when she can’t find her. A Security Guard comes offer and offers assistance. “I can’t find my daughter,” she tells him. She gives him a description of Kylie and what she is wearing. A few minutes later, he comes back to her “Ma’am we have your daughter, she is fine. She is being brought here right now.” Kasey is in tears when she sees Kylie. Kylie comes running and wraps her arms around her. “Mom, I was so scared. You told me to go to a security person if we got separated, so that’s what I did.” Kylie says. Kasey tells them thank you for their help and they head back to their seats for the rest of the game. They tell Grandma Pat why they were gone so long. Kasey is shaken and can’t focus on the game. The game ends with Detroit beating the Maple Leafs 5 – 3, normally Kasey would be cheering the fact that the Leafs lost but not tonight, she just wants to get back to the hotel.

Kylie and Grandma Pat are asleep, Kasey can’t sleep, and her brain is looping what happened earlier. She picks up her phone, knowing that it’s late and she probably won’t get a response she sends a message

 

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: I wish you were here

KO: What’s wrong?

Kasey fills her in on what happened at the game.

 

Kelley is in tears on her end reading the message. She pulls out her laptop and searches flights.

 

KO: I wish I was there to hold you baby. Everything is okay. Kylie is fine. Why don’t you try to do some meditation to clear your head?

Wild Thing: I will try. I love you. Night Kel XOXO

KO: Night Kase XOXOXO

 

Kasey lays in the bed and focuses on her breathing, eventually, she is able to drift off to sleep.

The hotel offers a free continental breakfast, so they head down in the morning to get some food. Once they are done eating they head back up to the room to chill out and figure out how they plan to spend the day.


	64. Chapter 64

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

 

Kylie goes to the door and opens it. “Kelley!” she screams and leaps into the American’s arms.

Kelley carries her back into the room. Kasey is shocked to see her girlfriend.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming in until tomorrow.” Kasey says to Kelley

“After you messaged me last night, I looked up the earliest possible flight here and booked it. I came straight here from the airport.” Kelley says

“How did you know where to come?” Kasey asks

“I may have made a call,” Kelley says looking at Grandma Pat

“The call you took during breakfast, wasn’t Pauline was it?” Kasey asks her Mom. Grandma Pat shakes her head.

 

Kasey falls into Kelley’s arms and bursts into tears.

 

“Kylie how about you and I go do some exploring, I think your Mom and Kelley need some alone time right now.” Grandma Pat says

 

They head out leaving the pair alone in the room.

Kelley wipes away Kasey’s tears and touches her lips with her own. Having been deprived of each other’s touch and taste for so long, it doesn’t take long before it becomes heated.

“Mom and Kylie could be back anytime,” Kasey, says breaking away before things go any further.

“Come and lay down with me, I don’t think that either of us got much sleep last night. I think we need a nap.” Kelley says

“I like that idea,” Kasey says.

They lift up the comforter and snuggle into each other, falling asleep within minutes.

 

Kelley wakes up and the room smells like burgers. She looks over and sees that Grandma Pat and Kylie brought back food. Kasey is still sleeping or so Kelley thinks, she attempts to get out of the bed only to be pulled back and into Kasey’s arms. Kasey kisses her on the cheek.

Kylie jumps on the bed “Get up, we brought you food.”

Kasey reluctantly releases her hold on Kelley “Okay Ky, we’re getting up.”

“I hope it’s ok I got you ladies chicken burgers and sweet potato fries. I wasn’t sure if a bacon cheeseburger would be on your diet Kelley,” Grandma Pat says

“It’s fine, and a bacon double cheeseburger would have been amazing, but you’re right it’s not exactly a part of my diet during the season,” Kelley says

The food is eaten and they decide to head out and take in some sights of the city.

“Can we go to the aquarium Mom?” Kylie asks

“I got us tickets for it on Friday Ky,” Kasey says

“How about we check out the CN Tower?” Kasey asks

“You three should go ahead, you know I don’t like heights, Kasey.” Grandma Pat says

 

They arrive at the CN Tower and wait for their chance to ride the elevator up to the top. Looking out over the city below, Kasey decides something.

 

“Kel, how about we take a picture together and post it, as a way of coming out on our own terms,” Kasey says

“I love you, Kase, if you are ready, then let’s do it,” Kelley tells her

“I’m ready,” Kasey says

“Kylie, can you take our picture?”

“Sure, Kelley”

They take a couple different ones before deciding on the one they are posting. It is of the pair with their arms around each other and Kelley kissing Kasey on the forehead.

 

kelleyohara

(Insert picture here)

“Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend a choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control.”   

 #KelleyOHara, #KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #Soccer, #Love, #Kellsey, #Kellseyisreal

kaseywild5, jens, alikrieger, ashlynharris24, alexmorgan13, kailensheridan, shelinaz and 10,000 others like this.

 

kellseyfan #kellsey is real, #kellseyconfirmed

heathfan17 so cuuuute!!!

 

Kasey posts the picture on here page as well. She has never felt so free.

 

Once they are back on the ground, Kasey realizes that she can now hold Kelley’s hand in public and reaches for it along with Kylie’s. They walk hand in hand down the sidewalk. We should really consider coming back here when the Blue Jays are playing and take in a game, Kasey thinks

 

“You like baseball Kel?” Kasey asks

 “Yeah, but not as much as I like football” Kelley answers

“I’m not much into football, I love hockey,” Kasey says

“Don’t tell my family that okay. They are diehard football fans.” Kelley says

“I guess I should learn about football then.”

“I will teach you what you need to know”

 

“We should probably head back to the hotel now; I should relax for a bit and grab a snack. Jen messaged that we are using the field at a nearby school for a quick scrimmage in two hours.”

 

“Let’s head back babe,” Kelley says

 “Do you want to come with me to practice?” Kasey asks

“If you don’t think I will be a distraction,” Kelley answers

“It should be fine, the girls already know about us”

“Okay, I will stay off to the side though, is Kylie coming?”

“Not sure, Kylie do you want to come to my practice?”

“I will if Kelley is” Kylie answers

“Mom, you coming?” Kasey says

“You guys go ahead; I’m going to keep reading my book. I want to see if they catch the murderer,” Grandma Pat says

“We will be back shortly and can get some supper,” Kasey says

 

“The address for the school is in my GPS, I just need to pull it up and turn on the Bluetooth,” Kasey says.

After following the directions for 15 minutes they find the school and Kasey see her teammates are already warming up. She parks her car and grabs her bag out of the trunk.

 

“Kylie do not leave Kelley’s side, got it?” Kasey says

“Got it Mom”

Kasey gives Kelley a kiss on the cheek and heads to the field

“Nice of you to join us Captain” Coach Smith says

“Sorry Coach won’t happen again,” Kasey says

“Little distracted Wild?” Jen asks

“Maybe,” Kasey says

“I saw the picture, I’m proud of you Kase.”

“Thanks, Jen. Now let’s get out there before Coach decides to bench us”

“You’re the star attraction, Wild Thing, ain’t gonna happen.”

 

They scrimmage with Hayley and Sarah in the net for the first while. Kasey is on fire and puts 5 balls in the net behind her keeper. She looks over and sees Kelley and Kylie juggling on the sidelines. She smiles.

 

“Ok Wild, get your gloves”

“Yes, Coach!” Kasey runs over to her bag, gets her gloves out and puts them on.

 

The team scrimmages for another 20 minutes, before they are called in to work on penalty shots. The Coach explains that if the games are tied at the end of 90 minutes, they will play an extra 30 minutes if at the end of 120 minutes they are still tied, the game will be decided by a shootout.

 

“Wild get in goal”

 

Kasey teammate’s line up each taking a penalty shot on her. She knows Kelley and Kylie are watching and does her best not to let any past her. They manage to score only 4 times out of 15, thanks to her acrobatics.

 

“Hey, O’Hara and little Wild you want to take a shot?” Coach yells

Kylie comes running with Kelley right behind her.

“Yes, Coach,” Kylie says and lines up a ball on the spot. Kasey tries not to make it too obvious that she let Kylie score on her.

 

“What about you O’Hara?” Coach Smith asks

“C’mon Kel, 1 shot, score and I buy dinner, otherwise it’s on you,” Kasey says

“Feeling confident Wild?” Kelley says

“Always when you’re around,” Kasey says

“Enough flirting already, just take the shot,” Jen says as she is holding her phone up to film it.

 

Kelley lines up the ball, run towards it, and she strikes it hard toward the net. Kasey reads the contact on the shot and dives to her right, getting her fingertips on the shot and knocking it wide.

 

“Guess dinner’s on you tonight Kel,” Kasey says as she gets up

“2 out of 3?” Kelley asks

 “Let’s do it!” Kasey says giving Kelley the look.

 

Kelley hasn’t seen it in person before and has to admit she finds it incredibly sexy but also a bit intimidating.

 

Jen gets her phone ready as Kelley lines up for the shot.

 

She strikes it towards Kasey’s left this time, just inside the post and past her.

Now Kasey is really looking at her, Kelley can tell she didn’t expect her to score.

“Last shot O’Hara, make it a good one,” Kasey yells

“Count on it Wild Thing”

 

Kelley lines up the ball again and backs up. She tries to make eye contact with Kasey but she isn’t going for it. She strikes the ball, and Kasey dives to her left knocking it down and smothering the rebound.

 

“Dinner’s on you, let’s go I’m starving,” Kasey says as she gives a stunned Kelley a wink and a smile.

 

Jen opens up her Instagram account

 

JenS

 

(Insert video of Kelley taking shots)

Now we know how #Kellsey decides who pays for dinner.

#KaseyWild, #KelleyOHara, #KaseyWildFanClub, #3C, #CapitalCityCrusaders, #Soccer, #mybffsgotgame, #relationshipgoals, #Kellsey

kailensheridan, alexmorgan13, ashlynharris24, samanthakerr20, alikrieger, malpugh and 500 others like this 

 

 Comments are disabled for this post.

 

In the Krieger, Harris household the women are looking at the video.

 

“How come we never did that?” Ash asks

“Because I would win every time,” Ali says


	65. Chapter 65

Kasey, Kelley, and Kylie are in the car on the way back to the hotel.

 

“I need to grab a shower and then we can get food,” Kasey says

“How did you know where I aiming Kase?” Kelley asks

“I like to study players, and get to know their habits. I’ve watched a lot of your games,” Kasey says

“You sound like a coach right now,” Kelley says

“Maybe in the future,” Kasey adds

“So I was thinking we could go to East Side Mario’s for supper,” Kasey says

 “Sounds good. By the way, I couldn’t get a room for tonight, ok if I stay with you?” Kelley asks

“Of course you can stay with me; just don’t expect to get any action with my Mom and daughter in the same room,” Kasey says

“I think I can manage one more day without touching you, no guarantees though because that was pretty hot tonight,” Kelley says

“It was, wasn’t it,” Kasey says as she leans in to kiss Kelley

“Go get showered,” Kelley says, whispering “I wish I could join you” in Kasey’s ear.

 

Back in the hotel after supper 

 

“Okay, Ky bedtime. Kelley and I are going to go for a walk, when we come back I expect you to be asleep” Kasey says

“Why are we going for a walk?” Kelley asks

“I can’t do this in the room,” Kasey says as she pushes Kelley against the wall and kisses her hard. Kelley moans with the contact. Wrapping their arms around each other, they continue their make-out session until Kelley separates them

“Kasey as much as I would love to continue this, we need to get you to bed for your game tomorrow.”

Kelley leads Kasey back to the room, thankful that Grandma Pat and Kylie are sleeping so neither sees the state the pair are in.

“Kel, let me use the washroom first, and then you can get changed in there. I can change out here,” Kasey says

Kelley hears Kasey brushing her teeth, and then the toilet flushing. Kasey comes out yawning and tells Kelley it is her turn. Kelley goes in and does what she needs to do when she comes back out she finds Kasey already in bed almost asleep. She makes sure that their phones are plugged in and the lamp turned off before climbing into bed with her. She puts her arm around Kasey and pulls her close, kisses her on the cheek and tells her good night. She doesn’t get a reply as Kasey is out cold.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

 

“Alarm Mom” Kylie yells

“Got it, Kel, you need to let go of me”

“Don’t want to, you are nice and warm”

“Seriously babe, I have to get up. I need to get dressed and meet my team for breakfast and pre-game.” Kasey says

“Okay”

“There are directions to the University we are playing at today on the notepad. Your admission is covered, I’m not sure if you will have to pay for parking so I left some money there just in case.” Kasey says

She hugs her Mom, Kylie, and Kelley. Kelley pulls her back and kisses her gently on the lips “Good luck” she says.

“I love you guys; I will see you after the game”

Kasey heads out the door to meet her team.

 

“Hey Wild Thing how was your night?” Jen asks

“As good as it could be with Kylie and my Mom sharing my room,” Kasey replies

“You are smiling so it couldn’t have been all bad.”

“It was nice waking up with Kelley”

 

“You ready for today Captain?” Coach Smith asks

“More than ready, Coach!”

“That’s what I like to hear. Kasey, I know you heard what I was telling the team about extra time and shootouts. If it comes down to a shootout, I want you in goal.”

“Yes Coach, I understand,” Kasey says

 Kelley receives a message just as Grandma Pat, Kylie and her are getting ready to leave for the game.

 

**Beep New Message:**

 

Kriegs: Hey, where is Kasey’s game today? She told me it was at 1:00 but not where. Ash, Alex and I want to come and watch.

KO: She will be excited to have you there. I’ll send you the deets. See ya soon Kriegs

KO: Patterson University, Thunder Stadium, 1000 Random Street, Toronto.

 

“Hey Ky, guess who is coming to the game?” Kelley says

“Who Kelley?” Kylie says

“Ash, Ali, and Alex are in town early and going to surprise your Mom,” Kelley says

“That’s awesome, I can’t wait to see them,” Kylie says

“We need to get going soon, so we aren’t late,” Grandma Pat says

Kelley decides to “borrow” one of Kasey’s Capital City jerseys to wear for the game. She looks in the mirror and smiles at the name on her back.

 

They pull into the parking lot at the Stadium and see that there are a lot of cars and people already there.

Kelley gets out of the car and puts her hand out for Kylie to hold.

“Stay close, ok kiddo?” she says.

“Okay, Kelley,” Kylie says as she grabs Kelley’s hand.

Grandma Pat is taking in the scene and smiling.

 

They walk into the Stadium and ask a girl wearing a “volunteer” shirt where the friends and family section is for the game. She smiles at them and offers to show them. When they get to their seats, they see that Ash, Ali, and Alex are already there along with Kailen and Jessie Fleming. The young volunteer looks a bit star struck when she realizes who is in front of her. Kelley notices and asks her if she would like them to sign her shirt. She just nods. Having learned to travel with a sharpie for instances such as this Ali reaches into her purse and hands Kelley a marker. Kelley signs her shirt and passes the marker over to Jessie. They all sign the girl’s shirt and Kylie takes a picture of her with the group. She thanks them all and heads back to her station.

Kylie gets hugs from all of the girls. “Nice shirt Kylie,” Ali says noticing that she is wearing a Portland Thorns Heath jersey on that day. “What about mine?” Ash asks “I’ll wear yours tomorrow Harris” “Ok little Wild sounds good,” Ash says

 

“Sheridan, Fleming didn’t expect to see you here,” Kelley says

“I came to watch Jen and Kasey kick ass. Not to mention see my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin Jessie.” Kailen says

“Flems, is here because she has a crush on Jen” Kailen says causing Jessie to blush and put her head down.

“These two teams played before a few weeks back right? How was that game?” Alex asks

“It was a close one, Capital City won 2 – 0. Kasey got the clean sheet, and scored a goal,” Kelley says

 

“Wait, Kasey scored another goal as a keeper?” Ash asks

 

“Yep, the other team’s keeper didn’t stand a chance,” Kailen says “If she ever ends up playing in the NWSL with us we need to watch our positioning Harris, or she will make us look like fools.”

“Good to know,” Ash says

 

“Here they come for warmups. There’s Kasey,” Ali says pointing towards the far end of the field.

“Your girl’s looking a bit squirrelly O’Hara,” Ash says

“She’ll calm down,” Kelley says

 

“Yo, what up peeps? Heard this was the place to be today.” They group turn around to find that Tobin, and Christine Sinclair have joined them.

“Hey Tobs, Sinc, grab a seat game is about to begin,” Alex says

 

 “I need this game to start already, I’m wired,” Kasey says to Jen

“You probably don’t want to look at our cheering section then.” Jen says which of course makes Kasey turn around and look.

She sees Kylie sandwiched by National Team players. Now we really need to win she thinks.

 

 

OCAA Semifinal 1

(3) Samsonville Saints vs. (1) Capital City Crusaders

 

The game begins and Kasey is all over the place. The Saints are having difficulties covering her; they haven’t seen her as a forward only as keeper and they don’t know how much she likes to move around during the game.

Kasey is yelling at her teammates, she wants the ball. Emily dribbles the ball forward, sees her and directs the ball towards her; Kasey lets it bounce and strikes it hard from distance off her left side. The shot ticks off the underside of the crossbar before ending up in the netting. The keeper didn’t even move. Kasey jumps and pumps her fist. She hugs her teammates as then runs back towards midfield. Waiting for play to resume she looks over at the stands, smiling when she and Kelley make eye contact. 1 – 0 Capital City.

Samsonville comes back to even the score in the 57th minute on a penalty shot. Kasey goes to her keeper Hayley, taps her on the arm and says to her “We will get it back” Hayley knows that her Captain will do everything she possibly can to make that happen. They have all learned never to count out “Wild Thing”.

In the 80th minute, Kasey takes the ball down the line and lobs it into the box hoping that one of the green jerseys will get to it. The Saints direct it out of the box, and the Crusaders reset. Jen strikes the ball towards the net, its blocked by a defender causing a scramble in the box, Kasey sneaks in from the flank and back heels the ball past the defenders and keeper. 2 – 1 Capital City

 

“She just pulled off a Ronaldo,” Tobin says to no one in particular.

 

“Think she’s going to go for three KO?” Sheridan asks, “There’s still time on the clock”

"This is Kasey Wild we are talking about, anything is possible," Kelley says

 

The Saints turn over the ball and the Crusaders pounce on it heading back into the opposition end. Sarah gets a shot away and the defender knocks it out for a corner kick. Emily takes the corner, placing it perfectly in the box, Kasey out jumps the defenders and directs it in the bottom corner. 3 – 1 Capital City. Kasey runs back towards midfield and does a backflip. She looks towards the stands and sees Kelley and the rest of the players on their feet. She winks.

 

“Damn your girl’s cocky, O’Hara” Ash says

“It’s sexy,” Alex says, causing the group to look at her. “What, it’s not like most of you weren’t thinking it”

 

Two minutes left in the game and the Crusaders are content just to play a game of keep away. Finally, the whistle blows to end the game; Kasey celebrates with her teammates and then lines up to shake hands with the Samsonville players. They will have to be content now to play for third place against the loser of the Limestone and Lakeville semifinal.

 

Kasey comes over to the stands and asks for her group to be let down on the field. The security guard moves the barricade allowing them to pass through. Kasey goes to Kelley, wraps her arms around her, and kisses her. People start snapping pictures of them but neither care anymore. Kylie comes running and Kasey scoops her up.

 

Kasey is called over to receive the “Player of the Match” award. She shakes hands, gets a certificate and has her picture taken for the OCAA website and the 3C one.

 

Some fans have stayed and are calling Kasey over for autographs and pictures. Ali digs in her purse and pulls out the sharpie again, “You should probably keep one of these on you Kase,” she says

Kasey goes over to sign and signals for Kelley and the rest of them to join her. They all sign and take pictures with the fans.

 

“Kasey” she hears. I know that voice, she looks up and sees James her ex-boyfriend and Kylie’s father. “What are you doing here?” she asks him. “Can we talk?” he asks. She walks towards the end of the stands signaling him to follow. Kelley is watching everything; she can tell that Kasey is uncomfortable with the man.

“Who is he?” Kelley asks Grandma Pat,

“That’s James, Kylie’s father,” she says.

 “Kylie, why don’t you go hang with Ash for a few minutes,” Kelley says looking at her friend

 “Okay Kelley,” Kylie says

 

“James, what do you want?” Kasey asks

“Listen I come in peace. I am married now with a 2-year-old son. I know I screwed up bigtime when I left you, I know I don’t deserve it, but I was wondering if you would allow me to meet my daughter and perhaps eventually spend some time with her. I’m assuming that’s her right?”

“Yes, that’s Kylie,” Kasey says

“She’s beautiful Kase,” James says

“I will introduce you to her as James a friend of mine, understand? As for anything beyond that I’m not ready yet,” Kasey says

“I’m okay with that, this is my card I wrote my info on the back. You can contact me whenever” James says

“Kylie can you come here for a minute please?” Kasey yells

“Coming Mom” Kylie responds

“Kylie, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, this is James we went to high school together,” Kasey says

“Hi James,” Kylie says

“Hi Kylie, it’s nice to meet you,” James says

 

“We really should get going now, it was nice seeing you again James, I’ll be in touch,” Kasey says as they walk back towards the group

 

“You okay Kase?” Kelley asks

“A little shook up, can you just hold me please,” Kasey says

Kelley moves towards and pulls her in. Kasey is shaking, and she can feel her heart racing against her.

 

“The bus is waiting, go back to the hotel with your team and we will meet you there ok babe?”

“Yeah I should go I see Coach looking at me. I love you Kel” 

 “I love you too Kase, see you soon.” Kelley says

 

“You okay Kel?” Alex asks

“Not really, but I’m going to need to be strong for Kasey” Kelley responds

“So we are heading back to the hotel, I know the plans were for us to go shopping, but judging by what we all just saw I’m not sure how up to that Kasey will be. Message or call me later Kel and let me know how she is.” Ali says

“Thanks, Kriegs, I will,” Kelley says

 


	66. Chapter 66

Kelley, Kylie and Grandma Pat arrive back at their hotel.

 

Walking into the room, they find Kasey sobbing on the bed and seemingly on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“Kylie, let’s go check out the mall we passed on the way here,” Grandma Pat says

“I don't really want to Grandma,” Kylie says

"I'll buy you some ice cream" 

"Double scoop?"

"Yes double scoop"

"Okay, let's go, Grandma," Kylie says

 

Kasey falls into Kelley’s arms. Her breathing is erratic, so Kelley gets her to some breathing exercises with her. Kasey starts to calm down.

 

“Kase, you really need a shower,” Kelley says

“Shower with me Kel,” Kasey says

“Okay baby, c’mon before your Mom and Kylie get back,” Kelley says

 

Kelley helps Kasey take off her uniform before removing her own clothes and leading her into the bathroom.

As soon as the water hits the two women, the need to touch and taste each other takes over. Kelley starts a trail of kisses down to Kasey’s breasts, she licks, sucks and bites her nipples, she moves down to her groin area and places more kisses she can smell how turned on Kasey is and starts running her fingers over her wet slit before moving Kasey’s legs apart. She inserts her fingers, Kasey tilts her head back and lets out a loud moan, and she moves her fingers around inside her girlfriend while latching onto her clit with her teeth and tongue. “Kelley” is all Kasey can get out before coming hard on the defenders' fingers. Kelley feels her legs going and holds her tight until the spasming stops. Kasey pulls at Kelley’s hair, so she looks up and sees Kasey’s eyes are dark with arousal. She wants more, and Kelley wants to give it to her but right now isn’t the time or place.

 

“Kase, we need to finish showering and get dressed before they get back,” Kelley says

“I want to taste you,” Kasey says

“As much as I want that too, we can’t right now baby,” Kelley says as she reaches for Kasey’s shampoo.

“Kase, I’m turning into a prune we need to get clean and get out of here,” Kelley says

“A sexy prune at that” Kasey says

“Enough, wash or I’m leaving,” Kelley says

“Yes dear,” Kasey says earning a laugh from Kelley

 

They eventually manage to finish showering and get dressed. Kelley is holding Kasey on the bed when her phone begins ringing, she looks at the call display and sees it, Tobin.

 

KO: What’s up Tobs?

Tobin: We are all checking into the hotel now, Coach wants you here for room assignment and a quick meeting.

KO: Ok, I will be there shortly. Who is my roomie?

Tobin: I am

KO: Nice, see ya soon Tobs

“Hey babe, I need to go to my team hotel for room assignment and a meeting, are you going to be okay by yourself?” Kelley says as she gathers up her stuff from around the room.

“I will be fine, I’m going to have a nap. Wake me up when you get back, and tell the girls we are still on for shopping” Kasey says

“Ok babe, I love you, message if you need anything. I will be back soon.” Kelley says

 

Kasey curls up in bed and falls asleep, between the game and the James encounter she is drained.

The next thing she knows is that Kelley is back waking her up. “How long was I out for?” Kasey asks

“About an hour” Kelley answers. “Your Mom left a note, her and Kylie are gone for supper and she left the car for us to go shopping.”

“You feel up to it?” Kelley asks

“Yeah, I always feel better when you are around. Let me just change into something more appropriate for public viewing and we can go.” Kasey says

“K babe, I will send the girls a message that we are picking them up”

**Beep New Message**

 

KO: Shopping is a go. Be there shortly to pick you all up

Kriegs: Ash is asking if we can grab something to eat first

KO: Tell her yes; Kasey needs to eat

Kriegs: Ok will do       

 

“I’m not really hungry,” Kasey says to Kelley in the restaurant

“Too bad, you are eating and we are going to stay here until you do,” Kelley says

“Yes dear,” Kasey says, earning a laugh from all members of the A-Team

“You two sound like a married couple already,” Alex says

Ali catches the look Kelley gives Kasey when Alex says it.

 

“Let’s get shopping, there are some really good stores here. We shouldn’t have any problems finding something for both of you to wear.” Ali says

 

They both try on several different dresses, Kelley comes out in a black dress with cut outs on the side, paired with some black heels and Kasey’s jaw just about hits the floor.

“Judging by Kasey’s reaction, I would say that’s a yes to that dress,” Ali says

“Your turn Wild Thing,” Ash says

 

Kasey tries on a navy blue dress that Alex picks out, the girls like it but Kasey isn’t quite sold on it. She wants a bit of a wow factor and it’s safe.

 

Kasey eyes up a red dress and heads to the change room with it, she asks Ali to come in and zip her. “Wow” is all the others hear from the back.

 

Kasey comes out a does a little spin for them. “You like Kel?” she asks “Uh huh,” Kelley manages to get out as she just about falls off the stool she was sitting on. Ash stops her from hitting the ground.

“Kase you look hot!” Alex says

“Smokeshow Wild” Ali says and Ash nods in agreement.

 

“Okay so two dresses down, do we any accessories?” Ali asks

 

“Ali, can you help me get out of this please?” Kasey asks

“Sure” Ali replies

“Hey Ali, I need something for underneath, to tease Kel. There is a Victoria Secret not far from here. Feel like going on an outing tomorrow just the two of us? They have practice at 11:00.” Kasey asks

“Seriously I already feel like I need to carry an extinguisher with me when the two of you are together, but I’m in. It’s fun watching O’Hara melt and maybe I can pick something out for Ash.” Ali says

“Thanks, Ali,” Kasey says

“You know you can call me Kriegs, like everyone else, does,” Ali says

“Okay Kriegs,” Kasey says

 

“What’s taking you two so long, Ash is threatening to put Kelley in a suit if you don’t hurry up,” Alex says

“Tell her she better not or else she will be sleeping in the guest room when we get home,” Ali says

“How about you relay that message to her yourself Kriegs,” Alex says

 

Kasey gets her clothes on and they head to the register to pay for the dress.

“Thanks for this guys, I really appreciate your help,” Kasey says to all of them.

 

“Can I bring you guys back to my hotel for a short time? I haven’t told Kylie about Orlando and Georgia yet, and I thought you might like to do the honors” Kasey says

“Surprise the kiddo, I’m totally in!” Ash says

“Me too,” Alex says

“You really didn’t tell her about Georgia?” Kelley says

“Nope, I wanted you to tell her,” Kasey says

“Let’s do it now!”

“Okay Ash, calm yourself,” Ali says


	67. Chapter 67

The group of players heads back to Kasey’s hotel room, finding Grandma Pat reading on one bed and Kylie watching TV on the other.

 “Whatcha, watching Ky?”  Kelley asks

“Mean Girls” Kylie responds

“Move over little Wild, I want to watch it too,” Ash says jumping on the bed with Kylie

“Focus Ash, we are here for a reason right?” Ali says

“Yes, sorry Ali” Ash says

“Whipped!” the rest of the group say.

 

“So, Kylie you remember when you asked me what the plans were for your birthday this year, and I told you that I didn’t know, well I do now. Ash, Ali anything you want to add?” Kasey says

 

“Go for it Ash,” Ali says

“You’re coming to Orlando and spending your birthday with us kiddo. I’m going to teach you how to surf!” Ash says

Kylie screams “OMG! We’re going to Orlando, Mom you’re the best!” she jumps off the bed, runs and hugs Kasey.

 

“There’s more Ky,” Kasey says looking at Kelley.

“You are also coming to Georgia and spending Christmas with me and my family,” Kelley says. Kylie moves over and starts hugging Kelley “Do you have horses there Kelley?” she asks. “My family doesn’t, but I have a friend who owns a ranch, and they have lots of horses.” Kelley says, “Do you think we could go riding? Mom is scared of horses, and has never taken me.” Kylie says. “Count on it,” Kelley says.

 

“What about Grandma? She will be all by herself,” Kylie says

“Kylie, I’m a big girl, I will be fine on my own for the holidays. We will have our own double celebration when you get back.” Grandma Pat says. “That means lots of extra presents.”

“I like presents!” Kylie says, making them all laugh.

 

“Hate to break this up, but we should get back to our hotel now.” Ali says

 

The girls all hug Kylie and Grandma Pat before Kasey drives them to the hotel where they are staying.

 

After saying goodnight to the rest of the girls, Kasey and Kelley walk hand in hand to Kelley’s room. Kelley opens the door and hangs her dress up in the closet along with Kasey’s. Ali and Alex decided for them, that they would get dressed and ready together for the banquet, so it just makes sense for Kasey to leave her dress there.

“You know, Tobs is probably going to spend tonight in Pressy’s room, you want to stay here tonight?” Kelley asks

“You have practice in the morning Kel,” Kasey says

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun tonight,” Kelley says

“Exactly what kind of fun are we talking about?”

“This kind” Kelley scoops up Kasey and throws her on the bed, causing both of them to laugh. Things get heated and clothing is shed.

 

The hotel room opens with Tobin wearing earbuds and singing along with the song currently playing. She doesn’t see right away, what is happening on the other side of the room. Looking around she clues in “Oh crap!” she says. “Tobin, get the fuck out of here,” Kelley says. Tobin doesn’t need to be told twice, grabbing her hoodie, she hightails it out of there.

 

Tobin knocks on Christen’s door and asks if she can stay there. Christen tells her that Julie and her husband got into an argument on the phone and she is busy trying to calm her down at the moment, so it’s probably not a good idea.

 

She heads to Alex’s room next. Ash answers the door when she knocks, Tobin forgot they were roommates this trip “Can I stay with you tonight?” Tobin asks Alex. “Yeah what’s up?” Alex asks, Tobin explains about walking in on Kelley and Kasey and the situation with Christen. “You seriously walked in on those two?” Ash says, “Can we please not talk about it.” Tobin says

“I need to message Ali,” Ash says

**Beep New Message**

 

Big Daddy: Tobs, walked in on KO and Wild

Better half: Seriously? Poor Tobs! Did you change your ID to Big Daddy? 

Big Daddy: Yep! I’m sending you a picture

Better half: Of what? Please tell me it's not KO and Wild

Big Daddy: No, eww. Wait and see

 

(Insert Picture here of Alex and Tobin asleep together)

Better half: Aww! Those two are so good together; I wish they could figure it out. And BTW Big Daddy is gone!

Other half: Me too. :( 

Better half: Tobin has been in love with Alex forever, she would drop Pressy in a heartbeat if Alex expressed interest.

Other half: I don’t think Alex and Serv are happy when I picked her up for practice a few weeks back, she was crying.

Better half: Really? Then maybe there is a chance.

Other half: Maybe. I’m heading to bed now, night beautiful XO

Better half: Night Ash, see you in the morning XO 

 

“Kel, I need to go,” Kasey says

“Don’t want you too,” Kelley says

“I really don’t want to either, but I need to be there when Kylie wakes up,” Kasey says as she searches for her clothes on the floor.

“Any idea where my bra ended up?” Kasey asks

“Nope,” Kelley says

“Screw it, not like I wasn’t planning on freeing the girls when I got back to my room anyway,” Kasey says

 “Free the girls!” Kelley says laughing

“You’re such a kid sometimes Kel”

“But you love me anyways”

“Yeah, I do. Message me when you get up. Night Babe.” Kasey says as she gives Kelley a peck on the lips and heads back to her hotel.


	68. Chapter 68

**Beep New Message**

KO: Gooooooood Mooooooooorning Baaaaaaaaaaabe

Wild Thing: Someone is in a good mood this morning

KO: I would be in an even better one if you were with me right now. I have some time to kill before I need to get ready practice.

Wild Thing: I will be there shortly. Kriegs and I are hanging out while you guys practice.

KO: Hurrrrrry!

Wild Thing: Lol! I will be there soon.

KO: Ok

 

“I’m going out with Ali for a bit while Kelley and the team are practicing. I will be back afterward and we can grab lunch and then head to the Aquarium, okay Ky?” Kasey says

“Is Kelley coming with us to the Aquarium?”

“I hope so, I bought tickets for all of us.” Kasey says “Be good for Grandma, I will be back in a couple hours. Love you.”

 

“About time you got here. I missed you.” Kelley says

“Kel, I have literally been gone 10 hours”

“10 hours too many”

“What’s going on Kel? You’re acting kinda weird” Kasey asks

“I’m just really happy right now,” Kelley says wrapping her arms around Kasey

“Are you going to be able to come to the Aquarium this afternoon?”

“I plan to, provided that Jill doesn’t change the schedule around on us last minute,” Kelley says

“Do I need to talk to her for you, you know she likes me.”

“No! I would probably find myself in the stands with you and Kriegs if that happened, not to mention what I would have to endure from my teammates.” Kelley says

“Okay, I won’t do that, but I will kiss you right now,” Kasey says

“I like that idea,” Kelley says as she leans in and their lips meet.

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Tobs, why are you knocking, you have a key,” Kelley says after answering the door.

“I wanted to make sure I didn’t interrupt anything like last night,” Tobin says

“Sorry about that Tobin, we kinda got carried away.” Kasey says

“It’s okay, happens to the best of us,” Tobin replies

“Oh, you mean like when Alex walked in on you and Pressy?” Kelley says

“KO, please don’t bring that up, Alex refused to talk to me for quite a while after that,” Tobin says

“Tobin, you like Alex, as more than a friend, don’t you?” Kasey asks

“I need to get ready for practice,” Tobin says as she moves quickly to her side of the room to collect her stuff, and head into the bathroom to change.

“That wasn’t a denial,” Kelley says

“No, it definitely wasn’t,” Kasey says

“Okay Babe I should get ready for practice as well, where are you and Kriegs headed?” Kelley asks

“Not sure, she just said shopping. Speaking of Kriegs, I should probably send her a message” Kasey says

 

**Beep New Message**

Kasey Wild: We still on for shopping?

Kriegs: For sure! Ash is just about ready, I will meet you in the lobby in 10.

Kasey Wild: Ok, sounds good.

 

“I’m meeting Kriegs in the lobby, you almost ready Kel?” Kasey asks

“Yep, just have to find my other cleat,” Kelley says

“You mean the one that is on top of Tobins’ bed?” Kasey says

“How the heck did it get there?” Kelley says

“No clue, grab it and let’s go”

 

The US players are assembled in the lobby, waiting for the bus to take them to the stadium.

“Good Morning O’Hara, Wild.” Coach Jill says.

“Morning Coach” They both say.

“I just wanted to wish you good luck and let you know that I plan on attending your game, along with some of my colleagues tomorrow Wild.” Coach Jill says

“Thank you, Coach, I appreciate your support,” Kasey says

Coach Jill walks away to join other members of the training staff.

“What did Jill have to say to you guys, let me guess your relationship is a distraction to the team,” Ali says

“Still a little bitter there eh Kriegs?” Kelley says

“She actually just wished me good luck, and said that she would be at the game tomorrow,” Kasey says

“Really? Wow, that doesn’t seem like a Jill thing to do.” Ash says

“She has always been nice towards me,” Kasey says

 

“So Kase ready to go? I’m ready to spend some of Ashs' money” Ali says grinning at Ash

“Yep, let’s go,” Kasey says

“Not so fast there Wild Thing, you are forgetting something,” Kelley says

Kasey looks at her puzzled.

“How about a goodbye kiss? We can do that now” Kelley says while smiling at her.

“Yeah we can,” Kasey says as she steps towards Kelley and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

“See you after Babe, dress comfortably for the Aquarium,” Kasey says.

 

Ali and Kasey leave to go shopping.

 

“You guys are going to the Aquarium. I wish I could come and see the Sharks.” Ash says

“Harris you live in Florida, you see Sharks all the time,” Kelley says

“True,” Ash says

“C’mon Harris, time to get balls kicked at your pretty face,” Kelley says

 

Ali and Kasey enter Victoria’s Secret.

“Okay Kase, what are you looking for?” Ali says

“Something that I can wear under the dress Kriegs, and maybe a little something extra,” Kasey says

“If you don’t need my help, I wouldn’t mind doing a little shopping of my own” Ali says

“I’ll be fine, catch up with you in a bit,” Kasey says

Kasey picks out matching black lace panties and bra set and then decides on a red ensemble as well. She pays for them and then seeks out Ali.

“I’m all done Kriegs, how about you?” Kasey says

“Just about, can’t decide between the blue or purple one. What do you think?”

“I think Ash will be reduced to a puddle at the site of you in either of them, but I kinda prefer the blue one,” Kasey says

“I was leaning towards the blue one as well. Okay let me pay and we can get out of here.” Ali says

“Ash just messaged me, practice is done they are cooling down and then heading back to the hotel,” Ali says

“I’m gonna have some fun with them Kelley,” Kasey asks

“What are you planning Wild?”

“Hold still let me take a pic,” Kasey says

**Beep New Message**

Wild Thing: (Insert photo of Victoria’s Secret bag here)

Wild Thing: Play your cards right and maybe you will get to see what’s in the bag.

Kelley is looking through her messages while on the way back to the hotel and pulls up Kasey’s. She sees the pic and lets out a little moan.

“Everything ok, O’Hara?” Ash asks

Kelley shows Ash the message from Kasey.

 

**Beep New Message**

Other half: Please tell me you have a bag like that as well

Better half: What bag?

Other half: The one that Wild just sent O’Hara a pic of

Better half: Oh, I do

Other half: Yes!

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Anyone here want to go to the Aquarium?” Kelley asks

“I do Kelley!” Kylie says while hugging her.

“Well, let’s get going then.”

“C’mon Mom, C’mon Grandma, let’s go,” Kylie says as she grabs Kelley’s hand and pulls her out the door.

 

“This place is so awesome!” Kylie says “Can we go see the Sharks now?”

Kelley starts laughing.

“Why are you laughing Kel?” Kasey asks

“Harris and I had a conversation earlier, she wanted to come to the Aquarium and see the Sharks. Kylie reminded me of her that’s all.” Kelley says

“So when do I get to find out what’s in the bag?” Kelley whispers in Kasey’s ear

“You will see some of it tomorrow night,” Kasey whispers in Kelley’s ear

They follow behind Kylie and Grandma Pat in the direction of the “Dangerous Lagoon”

“Mom, can we take some pictures with you, me and Kelley?” Kylie asks

“That’s an excellent idea, Kylie, here hand me your phone Kase I will take them.” Grandma Pat says

“Send those to me Kase,” Kelley says

Two hours later, all four members of the group were exhausted. They had wandered around the entire Aquarium, and taken what seemed like a million pictures of the different sea creatures. Kelley had taken a selfie with a shark in the background and sent it on to Ash, who claimed to be jealous of it.

 

“I’m hungry Mom,” Kylie says

“I’m hungry to Mom,” Kelley says earning a look from Kasey.

“No worries, Kase I made us reservations,” Kelley says

“You did? Where?”

“Wayne Gretzky’s, I know you are a big hockey fan and it seemed like a good option,” Kelley says

“Baby, you’re amazing,” Kasey says giving Kelley a hug, and kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thanks for supper Babe, and the souvenirs,” Kasey says to Kelley as they are leaving the restaurant.

“Kel, do you have a curfew tonight?”

“Not tonight, no.”

“Will you stay with me?” Kasey asks

“Of course I will, can we stop at my room so I can grab a few things,” Kelley asks

“Sure, let’s just drop my Mom and Kylie off and then we can circle back to your hotel.”

 

The couple makes their way back to Kelley’s room, when they open the door they find Tobin and Alex on the bed together watching a movie. They are looking pretty comfortable with each other.

“Hey Tobin, Alex,” Kasey says

“Hey, how was the Aquarium?” Alex asks

“It was pretty cool, Kylie really enjoyed it,” Kasey replies

“Is she excited about coming to Orlando?” Alex asks

“She hasn’t stopped talking about it, she has a list of things she wants to do while we are there,” Kasey says

“Kel, what’s taking you so long?”

“Just looking for something,” Kelley says as she pulls out Kasey’s 3C jersey, and puts it in her bag.

“Guess I’m not getting that shirt back anytime soon eh?” Kasey asks

“Nope, I sleep in it when you aren’t with me,” Kelley says

“Ok, I’m good to go now. Tobs you got the room to yourself tonight, I’ll be with Kasey if anyone needs me. Let’s go, Babe.” Kelley says

“Night guys, see you tomorrow,” Kasey says and they head out the door.

 

“Kylie you should be sleeping,” Kasey says to her daughter

“Sorry Mom, I wanted to say goodnight to you and Kelley,” Kylie says

Kelley walks over to Kylie and gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead “Sweet Dreams kiddo”

“Night Kelley I love you.” Kylie says “I love you too Ky,” Kelley says

“Night Mom” “Night Ky, love you”

 

“Let’s watch a bit of TV, I’m not ready to sleep yet,” Kasey says

“Sounds good to me,” Kelley says

Kasey heads into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed.

Grandma Pat notices Kelley watching Kylie sleeping with a smile on her face.

“I have never seen my daughter or granddaughter so happy. They really love you, Kelley.” She says

“I really love them too,” Kelley says

“Bathroom is all yours Kel,” Kasey says

Kelley gets up and heads into the bathroom.

“Did I interrupt something just now?” Kasey asks her Mom

“No, we were just talking about the Aquarium. Good night Kasey,”

“Night Mom,”

 

“Kase, I know you aren’t into the show, talk to me, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Kelley asks

Kasey turns over and faces Kelley.

“I’m nervous about the game tomorrow, it’s going to be the biggest game I have ever played. I feel like I have this insane weight on my shoulders, I don’t want to let anyone down, I don’t want to let you down” Kasey says crying.

Kelley reaches over and wipes away Kasey’s tears with her thumb. “Baby, you could never let me down, I love you and will still love you regardless of the outcome tomorrow. I’m not going anywhere Wild Thing, you are stuck with me. I get why you are nervous, it’s a huge game; I will let you know that although I may look cool and confident on the field, I still feel like I want to throw up before most games. You just have to try to tune out, the outside interference and focus on the game and what is within your control.”

“Kase, there is no doubt in my mind, that you will be amazing tomorrow; believe in yourself and your abilities. Now all that being said this beauty needs her sleep.” Kelley says causing Kasey to laugh.

Kelley moves over and kisses Kasey. Kasey eagerly receives and responds to her lips and tongue, momentarily forgetting about their surroundings and the game. They separate and look at each other, both breathing heavily. “We need to sleep Kel,” Kasey says reaching over and shutting the TV and lamp off. Kelley has something else in mind. She pulls Kasey close running her hand down her side and under the band of her shorts. She turns Kasey slightly and positions her hand over the forwards' underwear, she can feel the moisture seeping through them. “Do you want this?” Kelley whispers into Kasey’s ear. “Uh huh,” Kasey says. Kelley slides her fingers in the underwear and begins stroking her clit. Kasey lets out a moan. “Shhhh” she whispers in Kasey’s ear. She teases her opening and inserts a finger when Kasey bucks against her hand. She places kisses on Kasey’s neck and shoulder. She starts moving her finger more quickly and pulls Kasey’s mouth to hers she feels Kasey’s body begin to tighten around it. Kelly manages to stifle her girlfriends’ cry with her mouth as she finds her release. She removes her hand from the shorts, wraps her around Kasey; and whispers in her ear “Now we can sleep.”


	69. Chapter 69

Kasey is laying in bed; she knows the alarm will be going off soon, but she wants a few minutes to watch the beautiful women beside her sleep.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“You gonna get that Kase, or you going to keep watching me?” Kelley says  

Kasey reaches over and shuts the alarm off.

“How did you know I was watching you?” she asks

“It was just a guess. How are you feeling this morning?” Kelley asks

“I’m ok, as long as I don’t think about it.”

“Get some clothes on, we are going out,” Kelley says as she leaves the bed to get her bag of stuff.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to go to get some breakfast, and then go for a walk,” Kelley says

Kasey gets up and puts on some sweats.

“We will be back in a little while,” Kelley says to Grandma Pat

 

They head down to the lobby for breakfast. Kasey sees some of the Limestone players there and begins to feel anxious. Kelley notices and draws her attention “Can you grab the coffees Kase, and I will get us some food.” “Yeah I can do that” Kasey gets the coffees and finds a table for them off to the side. Kelley joins her soon afterward with some oatmeal and fruit. As they are eating one of the Limestone players approaches them. “Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could get your autograph Kelley?” she asks. Kelley looks at Kasey who nods that it is ok. Kelley takes the pen and paper from her and asks her name “Aimee Drouin” she says. Kasey looks at her and says “Drouin as in the second leading goal scorer this season?” “Yes, that’s me. I could have been first if you hadn’t have decided to score a hat-trick in the last game,” she says smiling at Kasey. Kelley hands back the paper with the autograph. “Thank you, and good luck today Wild, you are going to need it,” Drouin says as she takes her leave.

 

They finish off the rest of their breakfast undisturbed and head out for their walk. They end up at a park and watch as some kids play a game of tag. The kids are laughing at each other and it makes Kasey smile.

“Soccer is a game it’s meant to be fun; look at those kids Kase and tell me they aren’t having fun. Today you get to play a game you love; don’t get so focused on the outcome, that you forget to have fun out there.” Kelley says.

“When did you get so smart O’Hara?”

“Always have been or so says the Stanford diploma on my wall,” Kelley says

“Omg, enough about Stanford Babe”

“Let’s head back now and relax a bit before you need to get ready,” Kelley says

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Kasey falls asleep while watching TV, Kelley takes the opportunity to skip out of the room with Kylie to get some food for them. When they get back Kasey is awake and talking to Grandma Pat.

“Hey superstar, have a good nap?” Kelley asks

“Would have been better if I hadn’t woken up alone”

“Couldn’t be helped, had something important to do.” Kelley hands Kasey a drink “This is my pregame go-to smoothie. I knew you wouldn’t want anything heavy. Kylie and I got sandwiches for ourselves and your Mom.” Kelley says

“Thanks, Babe, this is really good,” Kasey says

 

“I have about an hour before I have to meet up with the team, guess I might as well get into my warmups, and pack my bag.”

“Don’t forget your gloves Mom,” Kylie says

“I won’t, thanks for the reminder Ky,” Kasey says

“You wearing green or white today Mom?”

“We are in our white uniforms today.”

“Kase, you need new cleats, these have seen better days,” Kelley says looking them over.

“This is my favourite pair, I’m sure I can get one more game out of them,” Kasey says

“Okay, but I am getting you new ones,” Kelley says

“Yes dear,” Kasey says smiling at Kelley

 

“Time for me to go. You guys have your passes right?”

“Kase, we have everything we need. Now say goodbye and step outside with me.” Kelley says

“Bye Mom, bye Kylie. Love you. I will see you after the game.”

“You will be great Kasey, just believe in yourself.” Grandma Pat says

Kelley and Kasey hold hands as they walk out the door. Once they are around the corner Kelley pushes Kasey against the wall “I think you need a good luck kiss” she says and then kisses Kasey.

“Ahem, save some of that energy for the game Wild Thing”

“Jen, what are you doing here?” Kasey asks

“I figured I would walk with you to the bus, but I see you have other plans,” Jen says

“It’s okay Jen, we were just saying goodbye. I will walk with you.” Kasey says separating herself from Kelley.

“See you after the game Babe.”

“Remember to have fun out there Kase, I love you,” Kelley says

 

Jen and Kasey start their walk towards the bus, and Kelley heads back to the hotel room.

“What was that about Kase?”

“Something between Kel and I” Kasey says

“You ready for the game?” Jen asks

“As ready as I can be.”

“Get your playlist on and get your head in the game Wild. If nothing else think about the fact that you get to play dress up and most likely dress off with your sexy girlfriend later.” Jen says

“Oh, there’s the smile.”

“Thanks, Jen, I needed that.”

“Always Captain.”

Kasey puts her earbuds in and cranks her playlist. Standing in the change room she goes through her usual pregame routine, with one exception. Kasey shuts off the music playing in the room and calls for quiet. Their Captain isn’t generally one for a pregame speech and the fact that she is doing it now means they should give her their undivided attention.

“I just want to say how proud I am to be the Captain of this team. We have had an amazing season, and I hope in a few hours to be celebrating a Championship with everyone in this room. Now, let’s get out there and bring it home.” Kasey says.

 

Kasey POV

I’m the last one in the tunnel and onto the field for warmups. I look around for Kylie, Kelley and my Mom, finding them sitting behind the benches. I notice they are surrounded by National Team players from both the American and Canadian side. I see Jill Ellis sitting and talking with some people wearing US Soccer polo shirts. Wow, there is a lot of people here. My heart is racing and my breathing unsteady. I need to regain control. I think Kelley must notice as she yells at me “Wild Thing” I look up and she is motioning with her hands for me to calm down.  It makes me nod and I run onto the field. I feel a ball at my feet and I begin to run around and do some dribbling with it. I notice that Jen isn’t really paying attention, so I decide to ‘meg her. She looks at me and shakes her head “Having fun Cap?” she says. I don’t answer because I am lining up for a shot on Hayley, I fire a cannon with my right foot at the bottom corner of the net, she doesn’t even bother trying to stop it. She throws the ball back to me and I line up, this time striking the ball with my left foot towards the top corner, again it hits the netting. “I’m glad you’re on my team Wild,” Hayley says.

 

OCAA Championship (1) Capital City College Crusaders vs. (2) Limestone College Lions

 

The starting lineups are announced and I am called over by the referee for the coin toss. I choose heads, unfortunately, it ends up landing on tails and Aimee who is the Lions Captain elects to start the game with the ball. We shake hands and say “Good Luck”. I head to the sidelines where my teammates are getting last minute instructions from our Coach. I call my team in for one last huddle before the game begins “We have beaten this time twice already this season, so we know it can be done. 90 minutes from now, I expect us to be holding a trophy. Let’s get out there and play our game.” “Crusaders on 3” “1, 2, 3 Crusaders”

We take our positions on the field, the referee blows the whistle and the game begins.

The first few minutes of the game go by with the teams feeling each other out. In the 9th minute a Lions defender plays the ball forward to Drouin, who takes her time with it before lobbing a cross into the box, Angie attempts to clear it, but doesn’t get enough on it, a Lions player knocks it down and fires a cannon on net, Hayley dives but can’t get there before it hits the netting. 1 – 0 Limestone. Hayley looks upset, I run back and give her a tap on the arm for encouragement. It’s still early, there is plenty of game left.

5 minutes later it’s our turn, as Emily and Sarah team up on a beautiful give and go to pull us even. 1 – 1.

The game is fast paced, both teams are moving the ball around and creating opportunities. The referee calls a foul on our team in the 31st minute, allowing the Lions to set up in our end. Our wall is set but they manage to get the ball around it, red jerseys charge the goal, somehow after a scramble in the box the ball crosses the line. 2 – 1 Limestone.

In the 40th minute, the Lions are charging back into our end. They attempt a cross deep in the box, Hayley comes of her line and attempts to grab it; she meets the elbow of an opposition player and goes down. The referee blows the play down as our keeper hasn’t moved. She is surrounded by players, and the trainers from both sides come running onto the field. The crowd is quiet. I make my way over to the crowd and see a trail of blood running down the side of her face. She is conscious, and talking but being told not to move. The trainers call for the stretcher, and I walk towards my bench; I know this means I am now the goalkeeper. I need my jersey and gloves. I remove my Captain’s armband and pull the black goalkeeper jersey on over top of my white player jersey, it’s uncomfortable but with only minutes left before halftime, I should be able to make it work. I put my armband back in place and our Coach hands me my gloves. “You got this Wild, keep us in it.” She says. I pull the gloves on and rip the Velcro 1, 2, 3 times on each side. I make my way back on the field to see Hayley being carried out on the stretcher. I walk to the goal, feeling emotionally and physically drained. We are forced to bring on a substitution earlier in the game than we planned. The changes get sorted out with the referee and the game is back on. I look down and see the ball in my feet, I take a deep breath and back up, looking for a target. “Fuck it,” I think and just let the ball fly towards the opposition goal. The Lions have seen it before and are smart to the play, the keeper is deep and comes up with the ball. She punts it back towards the midfield, and the red jerseys are coming at me. They decide to test me from distance and strike a shot on goal; I knock it down easily and throw it back out quickly. My team is starting to get their heads back in the game when the whistle blows for halftime.

 

Halftime Score: Capital City Crusaders 1 – 2 Limestone College Lions

 

I take advantage of the break and head back to our change room. Quickly I shed my cleats, and remove the double layer of jerseys I am currently wearing. I throw my white one into the laundry basket and pull the black one back on. It feels less restrictive now with only one layer one. I change out my shorts and socks to match my black keeper jersey. Once that is complete I put my cleats back on and I head back out to the bench in time to hear Coach giving instructions. I put my gloves back on rip the Velcro 3 times on each side, not sure where that habit came from but it seems to work so why change it. Grabbing a water bottle I head to the goal furthest away from my bench. There are some tunes playing over the speakers and I think of how Kelley said to have fun, so I start dancing around with the song. The fans start cheering me on so I keep going until the referee signals me that we are ready to start the 2nd half.  

“O’Hara, check out your girl,” Ash says

“What’s she doing Kelley?” Kylie asks

“She’s having fun” Kelley answers as she watches her girlfriend dancing around in her goalkeeper uniform. Good for you Kase, she thinks.

 

The 2nd half begins and immediately I am put to the test as the Lions come out flying. They manage to play the ball beyond my defense, and I bolt off my line to get to the ball first. I manage to beat out the Lions player and in the process, I tip the ball through her legs and ‘meg her before passing the ball off to my forward.

“Did Mom just nutmeg that player Kelley?” Kylie asks

“Yes, she did” Kelley answers with a smile.

 

My team defense is rapidly breaking down, and I’m forced to be more active around the goal. The Lions come down the wing and I charge out making a kick save on the shot; the rebound goes to a Lions player who promptly kicks the ball forcing me to dive and knock the ball away. The ball doesn’t get out of the box, I get back into position and make another two saves, before smothering it. I get up and yell at my teammates trying to get them back in the game. I punt the ball towards midfield and watch as Jen tracks it down, dribbles forward and passes towards an open Angie. Angie takes a run with it and crosses it back into the box where Sarah gets a head on it and knocks it in past the diving keeper, tying the game up in the 75th minute. 2 – 2.

 

The teams play tight after that goal and neither allows the other any quality shots. I make a few more routine saves and the final whistle blows. We are tied which means the game is going to extra time.

 

I jog over to the bench where my teammates are passing around water bottles and getting some instructions. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths; I open my eyes and look towards the stands. Kylie and Kelley are standing with their hands in the shape of a heart in front of them, Kelley mouths “I love you”, I smile and mouth “I love you too”.

 

The first 15 minute half of extra time begins. The teams are cautious and not much happens aside from a warning being issued to a Limestone player for a late tackle. Emily gets a shot away in the 100th minute, only to have it called back for Sarah being offside.

 

The second half of extra starts and our team gets possession in the Limestone end, I’m standing just shy of midfield watching the play unfold in front of me. The ball is bouncing around, the Lions are unable to clear it out; the referee blows the play dead. In the 110th minute, the Lions are called for a handball, just outside of the penalty area; we are awarded a free kick. I waste no time running at full speed down the field calling my team off, I want this kick, it’s in my sweet spot. My teammates see me coming and assume the positions that we have worked on in practice. My defenders back up a bit allowing for extra coverage downfield, should it be needed.

 

“There’s the look,” Kelley says to Ash and Ali who are seated beside her.

“The look?” Ali says

“It means Kasey is about to make that keeper look like an ass,” Ash says

“Language Ash!” Ali says

“Sorry Ali,” Ash says

I line up for the kick and I’m feeling pretty confident, I decide to switch it up and kick the ball off my right foot. The wall is cheating to the left, so I’m going full-on strike to the right side of the net. I wait for the signal and strike the ball with all I have towards the top corner, going down in the process I don’t see the ball tick the crossbar and hit the netting. My teammates swarm me, that’s how I know it went in. I get up and run back to my goal, there is still time on the clock, it’s not time to celebrate yet. 3 – 2 Capital City.

 

The friends and family section in the stands are going for lack of a better term wild! Kelley is jumping up and down screaming and giving everyone around her high fives.

 

The referee places the ball back at midfield; I look at the scoreboard, 10 minutes plus stoppage time left, c’mon Wild you got this.

 

My team manages to contain the Lions attack until there are 2 minutes left in the game. The ball is knocked out for a corner kick in our end. I take my position and watch as the ball comes in, a Lions players outjumps those around her and heads the ball down on the net, I react late diving to my left only to see the ball hit the netting. I lay on the ground knowing that I missed the save that would have won us the Championship. Game tied 3 – 3.

 

The final whistle sounds and we are going to a shootout to decide the winner. I make the long walk back to where my team is gathered. I feel a hand on my arm, I see Jen smiling back at me. She starts singing “Wild Thing, you make my heart sing, You make everything groovy….” Knowing that it will loosen me up. Our teammates join in as well as the Coach, pretty soon we are all singing it. The fans who are close by join in and soon afterward the friends and family section; I can feel my energy returning. I talk with our Coach and the team about what I have noticed about the other team’s keeper and her tendencies. The shooters are chosen, and Coach slots me in as 5th on the list.

 

I am called to the goal, along with my Limestone counterpart for final instructions from the referee. A coin toss decides that we will shoot first. I vacate the goal and watch as Emily makes her way from the midfield line where both teams are lined up arm in arm.

 

Emily lines up the ball and strikes it towards the bottom left corner catching the keeper going the opposite direction. GOAL!

I take my place on the line and await Limestone’s first shooter. I watch as one of their forwards walk up. She lines up with the ball, and I do what I have seen other keepers do, I move my right hand around. She goes for it, I dive and come up with the save. MISS

Angie makes her way to the line, she takes a run towards the ball and sends it over the net. MISS

The next Limestone shooter makes their way to the spot, I jump up and down and waves my arms trying to distract her. She remains focused, striking the ball towards the left side of the net, I push off and manage to knock the ball down with my hand. MISS

Sarah is the next shooter and doesn’t strike the ball cleanly allowing the Limestone keeper to make an easy save. MISS

I’m on the line now waiting for the next shot, I watch the shooter’s body language to try and figure out where she is going to aim. She turns her hips, and I think I have a read on it, she strikes the ball and I dive, the ball ticks off my fingertips and hits the netting. GOAL!

Jen takes her spot behind the ball. She runs and strikes the ball waist high to the keepers right, the keeper dives and blocks the shot with her body easily. MISS

The next shooter lines up and almost timidly strikes the ball on net allowing me to make an easy save. MISS

My number is called and it’s my turn to shoot. I jog to the line, knowing I need to score. The keeper has been cheating to her left on the shots. I remember watching Ali in the World Cup place her shot in the bottom right. I think it’s about time to pay homage to my friend. I wait for the signal and slowly run at the ball, directing it off the inside of my right foot to the bottom corner and in. The keeper caught watching. GOAL

I see Aimee walks towards the mark. Captain vs. Captain, #1 vs. #2 what a fitting way to close out this game. I need to make the save now. I walk towards the goal and take a deep breath. I line up and I watch her place the ball on the spot. She lines up and strikes the ball, it all seems to go by in slow-motion as I dive to my left and knock the ball wide. I jump up, yelling and screaming as my teammates charge me. I see Aimee on her knees in front of me crying. I take my gloves off and walk towards her; reaching my hand out to her, I pull her in for a hug. “Good game Aimee,” I say, “Good game Wild, Congratulations,” she says. She walks off towards her team. My teammates swarm me, and we end up in a pile on the ground. Getting up I look towards midfield, run and do a back flip. I look towards a certain freckled brunette who is hanging over the stands and head towards her, I jump up and grab the railing as she plants a kiss on my lips. I smile at her, tell her I love her and rejoin my team on the field for the trophy presentation.

 

The Players of the Match are announced, and no surprise Aimee is chosen for Limestone and I am chosen for Capital City. Next up they ask that I as the Captain come forward and accept the trophy on behalf of Capital City. I’m sure I’ve never had such a big smile on my face as I do when I walk over and am handed the trophy. My life is perfect right now I think as my teammates surround me and we begin to celebrate our victory. The photographers call out for pictures with the trophy. I pose solo and then bring in Jen for a couple of shots. Passing the trophy to her, I walk over to the where our friends and family are now being allowed onto the field. Kylie comes running and I scoop her up and into my arms. Kelley and my Mom are close behind. I put Kylie down and wrap my arms around my Mom and give her a kiss on the cheek. Kylie runs over to Jen with my Mom in tow. Kelley pulls me into her strong arms and kisses me so hard I feel my knees buckle. “Get a room” we hear and separate I smile at Ash, Ali, Alex, Tobin and Christen. I give them all hugs, when I get to Ali she comments that my shot looked pretty familiar, I respond that I learned from the best. She gives me one of her megawatt smiles. I promise that I will message her in a little while. The group of 5 Americans leaves to head back to the hotel.

“Good game Wild” I hear and turn around to find Kailen and Steph in front of me. “Must have been the gloves” I say to Kailen, who smiles and says “maybe eh?” “We have to get back to the hotel now, but we will see you tomorrow,” Steph says. “Later,” Kailen says as she gives me a fist bump.

 

“So Wild Thing, what do you want to do now?” Kelley asks

“What I want to do isn’t legal in public Kel. Let me shower and we can go back to your room for a bit before we have to get ready for the banquet.”

“We don’t have a lot of time.”

“We can be quick” I whisper in her ear and watch her reaction.

 

I feel little arms wrap around my waist, “Hey Ky, what do you and Grandma have planned for tonight?”

“Grandma said we could get pizza and watch a movie” Kylie answer

“That sounds like fun, I won’t be back tonight because I have the awards banquet to go to, and I’m going to stay with Kelley. I will see you in the morning. I love you Ky.”

“I love you to Mom, you were awesome today. Maybe I should be a goalkeeper next year.”

“How about we discuss that later.”

“Ok, Mom”

“See you in the morning Kasey, Congratulations I knew you could do it. Love you.” Grandma Pat says

“Love you to Mom, and thank you for looking after Kylie.”

“That’s what Grandma’s are for.”

Grandma Pat and Kylie start walking towards the exit and soon are out of sight.

 

“Okay, so I need a shower, wait for and you can ride with me back to the hotel on our bus, I’m sure Coach won’t have a problem with it,” Kasey says

“See you shortly Babe.”

Kelley sits down on a bench looking at her surroundings, I’ve played all over the world and won major championships, but they don’t compare to what I’m feeling right now she thinks.


	70. Chapter 70

“I’ll see you at the banquet Kase, don’t let KO make you late!” Jen says laughing

“We won’t be late. Kelley has curfew tonight so we may have to leave early though.”

“Yeah, Jessie does as well,” Jen says

“Wait, you're bringing Fleming as your plus one?”

“Yes, we have kinda been reconnecting since she arrived in Toronto. We are planning on spending time together over the holidays as well.”

“I’m happy for you Jen, she seems like a good fit for you.”

“Ok, I’m out, catch you in a couple hours.”

“Later Jen”

 

Kelley slides her keycard in and opens the door. “Finally we get some alone time.” She says pulling Kasey in for a kiss.

“Um, Kel maybe not quite alone.”

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Alex and I wanted to watch a movie,” Tobin says

“You couldn’t do that in her room?” Kelley asks

“Ash and Ali are in my room, there was mention of Victoria’s Secret so Tobs and I booked it out of there,” Alex says

“Probably a good call Morgan,” Kelley says

“It’s ok,” Kasey says in Kelley’s ear

“What movie are you watching?” Kasey asks

“Pitch Perfect 2” Alex answers

“Do you mind if we crash?” Kasey asks

“Nope” Tobin answers

Kasey sets an alarm on her phone and lays down on the bed with Kelley. Kelley starts playing with Kasey’s hair. “You don’t have any product in your hair right now, it’s nice to be able to run my hands through it.” “It’s a little long for my liking, I need to get a trim soon.” “Please don’t go Harris short” “I happen to like Ash's hair and ink for that matter.” Kelley shakes her head at Kasey.

Kasey falls asleep with Kelley’s arms wrapped around her. She wakes up to voices around her, she opening her eyes she sees Ash and Ali talking to Alex and Tobin. “Should we wake them?” Alex asks. “I’m awake” Kasey responds. “What about Kel?” Kasey puts her finger up in front of her mouth, making the others go quiet. “Hey Kel, you want some coffee?” “Coffee” Kelley’s eyes open, and she takes in her surroundings “Babe, it’s not nice to joke about coffee.” Kasey turns over to face her and says “I promise I will make it up to you later” and kisses her. Ash proceeds to dump some of her bottle of water on the pair causing them to both get up and yell at her while Ali, Alex, and Tobin are laughing from the other side of the room.

“Tobs, I think it’s time for us to vacate the premises,” Ash says

“Let me just grab my phone and wallet and we can go,” Tobin says

Ash goes over to Ali and kisses her on the cheek “Love you, don’t be too long.”

 

Kasey’s stomach rumbles drawing attention to her. “I forgot to eat after the game,” she says.

Ali reaches into her purse, pulls out a protein bar, and throws it her way. “Thanks, Kriegs” Kasey says.

“Now can you two play nice long enough to get dressed together or do we need to separate you?” Ali says jokingly.

“We will try to be good Kriegs,” Kelley says winking at Kasey.

“Alex you got KO, keep her on that side of the room, I’ve got Kase on this side,” Ali says

“You’re no fun Kriegs.” Kasey says

“I’m plenty fun, just ask Ash,” Ali says flashing a grin and wink

“Okay, either of you need a shower, now’s the time” Ali says

“Can we shower together?” Kelley asks

“No!” both Ali and Alex respond.

 

The pair begins to undress on opposite sides of the room. Kasey watches Kelley strip down to her bra and underwear and finds her body reacting to it. She decides to head into the bathroom and get changed, reaching down she brings the Victoria Secret bag with her. Kasey emerges wearing the red ensemble, and all three women are quiet. Kelley is struggling to breathe, she has never been so turned on in her life. She walks across the room and pulls Kasey is for a hard deep kiss.

“Ok you two break it up, don’t make me dump water on you again.” Ali says “You can play after the banquet, right now you need to get ready.”

“Think anyone would notice if we pulled a no-show Kase?” Kelley asks

“They kinda would, I’m getting an award, and up for a couple others.” Kasey answers

“Crap, ok we will definitely pick this up later then,” Kelley says giving Kasey a soft kiss before walking back over to Alex.

 

“Hair up or down Kase?” Kelley asks

“Always down Babe.” Kasey answers

They are both now in their dresses, and Kasey is just putting her earrings in. “Damn, you look, hot Babe,” Kelley says coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her midsection. “You don’t look so bad yourself there O’Hara.”

“Kriegs, can you take our picture together my phone is on the bed,” Kasey says. Ali gets her phone and begins taking some pics of the pair. Alex does as well with her phone.

Kasey looks at the photos and picks one out

 

KaseyWild5

(Insert picture here of the couple in their dresses)

Can’t wait to show off this beautiful woman next to me at the OCAA Awards this evening.

#KaseyWild, #KelleyOHara, #KaseyWildFanClub, #3C, #CapitalCityCrusaders, #OCAAChampions, #Soccer, #Kellsey, #Love,  #Lovethiswoman, #Hotinhere

jens, alexmorgan13, ashlynharris24, samanthakerr20, alikrieger, malpugh, emilysonnett, tobinheath, christenpress, shelinaz and 50,000 others like this.

kellsey1fan sooo hot!!

 

Kasey pulls on her leather jacket and checks her hair in the mirror once more. She takes a couple deep breaths and looks at Kelley. Kelley is watching her and thinking damn she looks good in leather.

“Let’s go Kel. Thanks, Kriegs, Morgan, We will see you later.” Kasey says

“Be good, you’re going to be in public and there are cameras everywhere,” Ali says

“Yes, Mom.” Kelley says, making Kasey laugh

 

“We need to tell Tobs to stay away from the room this evening, no way those two are going to make it through the night without ripping each other’s clothes off,” Ali says with Alex nodding in agreement.

 “You do realize those two are going to be bopping like rabbits under your roof next week Kriegs”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Morgan. Have you gotten Kylie anything for her birthday yet?”

“Yep, hooking her up with some swag from Nike, you?”

“Ash and I bought the five of us tickets to go to the Animal Kingdom, Kelley has an extra surprise planned for Kasey there as well.” Ali says

“What’s the surprise?” Alex asks

“Can’t tell you, it’s Kelley’s Christmas present for Kasey.”

“You and Serv are more than welcome to join us when we go.”

“Thanks Kriegs, I will let you know.”

“Let’s go grab Ash and Tobs and get some supper, I’m starving.” Ali says

 “Worked up an appetite there eh Kriegs? Guess Ash knows Victoria’s Secret now”

“Shut it Morgan” Ali says

 

Kasey and Kelley arrive at the Event Centre where the Awards Banquet is being held. They find a group of Kasey’s teammates in the lobby area and join them in conversation. Soon they notice that people are making their way into the hall, they look at the board by the door to see which table they are sitting at and head in. Kasey and her “guest” (Kelley) are sitting at the same table as Jen and her “guest”(Jessie) along with Emily and her “guest” (her sister Olivia) Hayley would have been sitting at the table with them as well, however, due to the concussion she sustained during the game and loss of consciousness she is in the hospital for observation. Jen and Jessie show up late using the excuse “the Uber got lost” Kasey thinks otherwise as both of them have rosy cheeks and are smiling.

 

“Jen, Em would you guys be up to a trip to the hospital to see Hayley in the morning? I want to see how she is doing, and I feel bad that she wasn’t apart of the celebration, she deserves to see the trophy.” Kasey says

“Count me in” Emily says

“I’m in and I’m sure if we ask everyone on the team will be.” Jen says

Kasey gets up from the table “I’ll be right back” she says and walks over to where her Coach and training staff are.

She comes back with a smile on her face “I just asked Coach if it would be possible to push back your departure time from the morning till the afternoon, so we could visit Hayley as a team. She is going to contact the transportation company and make the necessary arrangements.”

“Nice job Captain Wild Thing.”

“Thanks Jen.”

 

“Do you mind if I have some wine Kel? I know you can’t drink tonight.” Kasey asks

“Kase, it’s okay, I’ll be drinking tomorrow after the game when we beat Baby Canada over here and her team.” Kelley says

“Play nice Kel, or no rewards later”

“Can we not discuss your sex life at the table” Jen says

“Are you guys always like this?” Olivia asks

“Nope, usually worse. We are on good behavior tonight.” Kasey says thinking of what Ali said to them earlier.

“Ok quiet guys, they are starting the awards” Emily says

 

 

OCAA Women's Soccer East Division Scoring Champion

Kasey Wild – Capital City

 

OCAA Women's Soccer East Division Best Defensive Team

Capital City Crusaders

 

Regular Season East Division Champions

Capital City Crusaders

 

OCAA Women's Soccer East Division All-Stars

Kasey Wild – Capital City

Jen Sheridan – Capital City

Emily Short – Capital City

Hayley Raymond – Capital City

Aimee Drouin – Limestone

Tina Mitchell – Limestone

Abby Taylor – Limestone

Sarah Smith – Samsonville

 

OCAA Medal Winners

Gold – Capital City

Silver – Limestone

Bronze – Samsonville

 

OCAA Championship MVP

Kasey Wild – Capital City

 

OCAA Championship All-Stars

Kasey Wild – Capital City

Aimee Drouin – Limestone

 

“OCAA Women's Soccer Player of the Year is from Capital City - Kasey Wild.”

“Yes! Way to go Baby, I’m so proud of you.” Kelley says as she hugs Kasey and kisses her on the cheek.

 

Kasey goes up to get her Player of the Year Award, and Kelley snaps a picture of her with all of her awards, and the Championship Trophy.

 

Kelleyohara

(Insert picture of Kasey with her awards)

 

So proud of this one, tonight and always. Player of the Year @KaseyWild5

#KaseyWild, #KelleyOHara, #KaseyWildFanClub, #3C, #CapitalCityCrusaders, #OCAAChampions, #OCAAPlayeroftheYear, #OCAAScoringChamp

alexmorgan13, ashlynharris24, alikrieger, malpugh, emilysonnett, tobinheath, christenpress, shelinaz, stephlabbe1, kailensheridan, jens, erinmcleod1 and 75,000 others like this.

 

“Kel, we need to get you back to the hotel ASAP or you’re going to be late for curfew” Kasey says. “I need to gather up my awards and we can go.”

“Are you seriously bringing the Championship Trophy Kase?” Kelley asks

“Hell, yes I busted my ass to win it, and it’s staying with us tonight.” Kasey says

“Yes, dear” Kelley says

“Let’s go the Uber is here”

 

They arrive back at the hotel @11:45, 15 minutes before curfew.

Kasey is admiring her awards, when Kelley turns her around and kisses her hard “I’ve been wanting to do this all day, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Kasey pushes her back towards the bed “Not a chance Babe, that dress is smoking but I really would rather it be on the floor right now.”

“Kase, I need you to unzip me” “With pleasure,” Kasey says as she starts placing kisses along Kelley’s neck and shoulders.

**RING, RING**

“Who the heck is calling me at this time of the night?”  

KO - Morgan, what do you want?

AM - Jill is doing room checks, Tobs is on her way back. Send Kasey to Ali’s room.

KO - Shit! Ok, thanks Morgan

“Kasey grab your stuff, you need to go to Ali’s room right now; Jill is doing room checks and if she finds you here I won’t be playing tomorrow. I will message you when it’s ok to come back.” Kelley says

Kasey grabs her jacket and purse and gives Kelley a kiss before making her way carefully to Ali’s room, she passes Tobin along the way.

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Hey Kriegs, thanks for letting me hide here.” Kasey says

“It’s all good I was with Ash and Press messaged me to get out.”

“Congratulations on your awards Kase, you must be feeling pretty good right now.”

“Thanks Kriegs, I would be feeling a whole lot better if I could get some alone time with Kelley. We keep getting interrupted and I’m feeling a little frustrated at the moment.”

“We will get you back to her soon.”

“I just realized that I left all of my awards in Kel’s room, do you think Jill will notice?”

“I’m sure she will, but knowing KO she will have a story in place already.”

 

Kelley and Tobin get under the covers when they hear a keycard being used on their door.

“Where’s your girl, O’Hara?” Coach Jill asks

“Back in her room Coach. No sleepovers the night before games.” Kelley says

“Are these her awards?”

“Yes, she left them with me thinking that they would serve as motivation for the game tomorrow.”

“Is that true Heath?”

“Yes, Coach” Tobin answers

Coach Jill walks around the room and checks the bathroom, not finding anyone.

“Ask Wild to join us for breakfast in the morning, I’m sure the team would like to see her awards. Goodnight ladies”

“Night Coach”

Jill leaves their room and heads to the next one.

 

20 minutes later, when they figure the coast is clear Kelley messages Kasey to come back, and Tobin heads back to Press’ room for the night.

 

“Now where were we? Right about here I think” Kelley unzips Kasey’s dress and it drops to the floor, revealing the lingerie underneath. “So beautiful, I love red on you, Babe. But I really need to take it off you now.” “Omg Kel, stop talking and do it already, I need you to make love to me.” “Yes, Player of the Year” Kelley brings Kasey over to the bed and sits her down on the edge so that she is facing her. Kelley takes off the sweats that she is wearing to reveal the black lace set she had been wearing under her dress. “Together?” Kelley asks, Kasey nods and removes her bra and underwear in record time, Kelley does the same and pushes Kasey back on the bed. Kelley moves quickly between her legs and puts mouth and tongue to work. Kasey climaxes quickly the first time and then Kelley inserts her fingers and begins curling them in her, along with teasing her clit she comes again a 2nd time screaming out Kelley’s name in the process.

Kasey decides it’s her turn to have some fun with Kelley and pulls her up on top of her. She looks into her dark eyes and kisses her before flipping her over on her back. She kisses her chest and takes a nipple in her mouth, she feels Kelley’s hand move her arm between her legs “Just fuck me Kase, I’m so close” Kasey runs her fingers over her slit, finding she is soaking wet, she inserts two fingers and begins curling them, she feels Kelley push against her hand and moves them harder and quicker, the defender lets out a loud moan as she finds her release.

“Kel, as much as I would love to continue this, you need to get some sleep. How about a back massage?”

“Yes please,” Kelley says making Kasey laugh.

Kasey begins giving Kelley a massage and soon finds the beautiful woman has fallen asleep with her touch. She lays down beside Kelley and pulls the blankets up, covering them. Soon Kasey drifts off as well. 

 


	71. Chapter 71

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“Make it stop, I’m not ready to get up”

“Morning to you to Babe,” Kasey says

“Morning, now make it stop, better?” Kelley replies

“It’s a good thing you are cute O’Hara because a morning person you aren’t,” Kasey says kissing her on the forehead.

“Kase, I forgot to tell you last night, Jill wants you to bring your awards and join us for breakfast.”

“Really? Ok, I guess I can do that. I need to get moving though, I have to get back to my hotel and pack before heading to the hospital, then to the game and afterward hit the road for home.” “It’s going to be a long day,” Kasey says

“Why don’t you stay over one more night and drive home tomorrow? I don’t fly home till the morning.”

“I would love to but I need to go into placement tomorrow and make up some hours that I have missed before the end of the term, and I need to finish packing and get organized for the trips. I’m all yours come Wednesday”

“My flight lands 2 hours before yours in Orlando on Wednesday, I booked a rental car for us to use while we are there. I can wait for you to land and we can take the car to Ash and Ali’s, so they don’t have to worry about picking us up, I already told Ash.” Kelley says

“Ok, sounds good to me.”

“Kel, we need to shower. C’mon let me wash you.” Kasey says offering Kelley her hand to get out of bed.

“No funny business O’Hara, we need to get cleaned up and then go to breakfast with your team.”

“You said no funny business Wild.”

“I think we can make an exception for a few kisses and touches. Agreed?”

“Yep”

 

**RING, RING**

“Is that my phone ringing or yours?” Kasey asks

“Not my ringtone, so I’m gonna say yours.”

“Unknown Caller, I’ll let it go to voicemail,” Kasey says

“Nice shirt Wild,” Kelley says after seeing Kasey wearing her original O’Hara jersey

“Seemed appropriate to wear it today.”

“Ready to go Kase?”

“One second, whoever called left a message.”

 

“Hello, Kasey, this is John Herdman, I am wondering if you might have some time before the game today to discuss the offer I presented you with in regards to joining the Canadian Women’s Team. Please call me back at the following # 613-237-7678. I look forward to hearing from you soon.”

 

“You okay Kase?”

“Yeah, let’s just get this stuff together and head to breakfast. I really need a coffee.”

“Umm coffee good,” Kelley says making Kasey smile.

 

“Good morning O’Hara”

“Good morning Wild, thank you for joining us and congratulations on an outstanding season.” Coach Jill says

“Thank you,” Kasey responds

“Kasey, I am going, to be frank with you. My coaching staff and I were very impressed with your game. It’s not often we come upon such a versatile player. US Soccer is prepared to issue you a contract to play for us, immediately, the terms remain the same as we discussed previously. I urge you to consider it” Coach Jill says as she walks away to join the rest of her coaching staff.

Kelley is looking lost at this point, not being aware of the previous offer, and looks towards Kasey.

“Kel, we can talk about it after ok? I don’t want to have this discussion in front of your teammates.” Kasey says

 

“Nice haul Wild, Congrats!”

“Thanks, Alex. Ready for today?”

“Always ready. What’s up with KO she seems a bit distant at the moment. Did you guys get into a fight?” Alex asks

“No, nothing like that, we are good. I’m sure she’s just trying to focus on the game.”

“Morning Ash”

“S’up Wild? Nice trophies.”

“Thanks, where’s Ali?”

“She doesn’t usually come to breakfast when Jill is around. She went out to get something.” Ash says

“That’s too bad, do you know if she has anything planned for before the game?”

“We were just going to chill in the room until pregame, Why?”

“My team is going to the hospital this morning to visit our keeper, was going to ask if she wanted to come along and then we could head to the game, with my Mom and Kylie.”

“I don’t have any issue with it, the truth is I’m disappointed not to get the start today, so I probably wouldn’t be the best company for her right now _._ Send her a message and ask.”

“Thanks, Ash”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Kasey: Morning Kriegs, wondering if would like to meet me this morning and head to the game together. I already chatted with Ash and she is fine with it.

Kriegs: Ash is in a crappy mood this morning. What are you planning on doing until game time?

Kasey: Need to head back to my hotel and get Kylie and I packed, then my team is heading to the hospital to visit my teammate, and then heading to the game.

Kriegs: Sounds better than hanging with a mopey Ash before the game. Where do you want to meet up?

Kasey: Can you come to my hotel room? I’m heading that way very shortly.

Kriegs: Yep, see you soon. I will send Ash a message letting her know what’s going on.

 

“Kel, can we go back to your room and talk for a few minutes?”

“Yeah”

“I know you are upset, that I didn’t tell you about the extent of my conversation with Jill. I completely understand I should have talked to you about it, but she asked me not to. I’m sorry Baby. I would never make a decision without talking to you about it first, I love you and I promise we will sit down and discuss everything, I don’t want any secrets between us. Now I have to go and pack before heading to the hospital, I really don’t want to leave you right now but I have to.”

“Kase, no more secrets. We talk about everything ok?” Kelley says

“No more secrets, I promise,” Kasey says

Kelley and Kasey embrace and then kiss. “Have a good game Kel, I love you and will see you afterward.”   

Kasey grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

 

**RING, RING**

“Hi John, this is Kasey Wild returning your call, unfortunately, I won’t be able to meet up before the game today, would it be possible for us to talk in a couple of days? Please call me back and let me know if we can work something out. Thank you.”

Kasey arrives at her hotel room and Ali is already there chatting with Kylie and her Mom. Kasey goes over and gives her a hug. “You ok Kase?” Kasey shakes her head. “We can talk after,” Ali says and Kasey nods. Kasey finishes packing their bags and is just getting ready to bring them out to the car when her phone rings

 

**RING, RING**

“Hi, Kasey it’s John Herdman, I will be in Ottawa on Tuesday, can you meet me at the offices at 11:00?”

“That works for me John, see you then.”

 

Ali notices the change in Kasey’s body language and offers to help her bring the bags out to her car.

“What’s up, Kase?”

“That was John Herdman on the phone, I am meeting him on Tuesday to discuss the possibility of joining Team Canada.”

“Does Kelley know?”

Kasey shakes her head

“Jill Ellis approached me about playing for the US again this morning at breakfast. Kelley was there and overheard the conversation. I didn’t tell her about the offer Jill presented to me, and I know I hurt her by not talking to her about it.” Kasey says fighting back tears

“You need to talk to her,” Ali says hugging Kasey

“I know Kriegs, and I will”

 

“Okay, time to head to the hospital, the bus should be leaving with the team soon, we will meet them there.”

 

“I heard there was an OCAA Champion goalkeeper somewhere around here, you haven’t seen her have you?” Kasey says entering Hayley’s room with the trophy in her hands.

“Hey, Captain”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, I should be released tomorrow.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jen says as the rest of the team enters the room. They talk about the game and the awards, with a few comments made about Kasey’s wardrobe choice and date for the evening.

Kasey and Ali don’t stay very long as there is bound to be traffic on the way to the Canada and US game. Kasey leaves the trophy with Jen and reiterates that nothing better happen to it. She says goodbye to Hayley and her teammates and reminds them that they are getting together to celebrate once they get back after the break.

They manage to find parking and walk into BMO Field with the players already on the field taking part in warmups. After being shown to their seats, Kylie wants to wander a bit, Ali offers to take her and promises to hold her hand the entire time. Kasey watches the field and #5 on the US in particular. Kelley doesn’t look like her usual energy ball self out there. Kasey has an idea and heads off in search of a concession stand. Once there she asks if they have a piece of cardboard that she can have. The girl behind the counter looks at her and hands a box bottom. Kasey pulls out the black sharpie, she now carries in her bag and writes a message on the board for Kelley.

The starting lineups are introduced, and the anthems played. Kelley is standing on the sideline facing Kasey; Kasey lifts the board up towards Kelley, Kelley looks and smiles when she reads it “Have fun”. She nods at Kasey and runs to her position on the field. I get it, Kase, stop thinking and start playing, Kelley thinks to herself.

“What’s with the “Have fun” sign KO?” Press asks

“Something between Kasey and I” Kelley responds

The first half of the game ends with the US leading 1 – 0 thanks to a goal by Julie Ertz in the 10th minute of the game. Kelley has been playing really well, chasing down the Canadians and forcing a couple of turnovers.

“Excuse me are you Kasey Wild?” A gentleman in a volunteer shirt asks

“Yes”

“Soccer Canada sent me to come and find you, we are supposed to have a shootout as part of the halftime show, and our players from Toronto FC haven’t shown up. Would you be interested in taking some shots and earning some money for a charity?” He asks

“How many shooters do you need?” Kasey asks

“Ideally two, so it can be a head to head challenge. We are looking for another player at the moment” He answers

“I have your second player right here beside me, Ali Krieger former USWNT player and current Orlando Pride player,” Kasey says looking over at a smiling Ali

“Let me just radio my bosses and check that it’s ok, I’ll be right back.” He says

“Okay they gave me the go ahead, follow me, ladies, we need to get you down to field level.”

 

 “You have 5 shots to hit the targets, each target you hit represents a $1000 donation to the charity of your choice. Any questions?”

“O’Hara, Harris get out to field level” Coach Jill yells into the change room

“What’s up Coach?” Kelley asks

“Just get out there, now”

“Yes, Coach” they both run out to field level and see Kasey and Ali warming up to take shots. Soon they are surrounded by their teammates and some Canadian players who have also made their way back out to watch.

“Ladies and gentleman please bring your attention to the field, where we are going to having a shoot-out for charity. Introducing today’s shooters from the Capital City Crusaders “Wild Thing” herself Kasey Wild, and going against her we have former USWNT player Ali Krieger.”

“$20 says Ali gets more than Wild” Ash says to KO

“I’ll take that bet Harris, I’ve learned never to bet against Kasey.”  

“You two do realize that this is for charity right?” Alex says

“Okay up the bet to $50 and the winner donates it to the charity,” Kelley says

“Done,” Ash says

Kasey and Ali see the group along the sidelines watching them.

“Think they are betting on us?” Kasey asks Ali

“Knowing Ash and KO, most definitely,” Ali says

“Let’s give them a show Kriegs.”

“I plan on winning Wild.”

“It’s on!” Kasey says

 

Kasey lines up first to take a shot. She easily hits the centre target and smiles at Ali.

Ali lines up and strikes the ball towards the same location hitting it as well, flashing her megawatt smile.

The centre target now being eliminated, Kasey opts for the bottom right corner, and dings it off the post rather than the target.

Ali hits the target with her shot, putting her in the lead.

Kasey decides to switch up her game plan and strikes a left-footed ball towards the top left corner, easily hitting the target.

Ali following her lead once again, shoots towards the same target and watches as the ball sails over the crossbar.

Switching back to her right foot Kasey sends the ball towards the top right corner, it just ticks the target earning her the point.

Ali decides to go for the low shot and takes out the target on the lower left corner.

“Last shot Wild, make it count,” Ali says

Kasey eyes up her last target and strikes the ball with the inside of her foot, it is struck with too much force and misses the target completely. “Damn it”

“Go and get it Kriegs,” Kasey says

Ali strikes the ball towards the top corner and it dings off the post, just missing the target.

“Guess it’s a tie Kase,” Ali says

“Did you do that on purpose Kriegs?” Kasey whispers in Ali’s ear

“Maybe, either way, the charity wins right?” Ali answers her back

“Nice” Kasey says

 

“Ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have ourselves a tie, therefore each charity of the participant’s choice will be receiving a cheque for $3000. Thank you Kasey Wild and Ali Krieger.”

 

“Split it KO?” Ash says

“Nope, I’m all in” Kelley responds watching as Kasey and Ali make their way towards them.

“In more ways than one eh O’Hara?’ Alex says

Kelley just looks toward Alex and smiles.

Alex seeing the way that Kelley looks at Kasey, makes a huge decision. It’s something she has been teetering on for years, but now she needs to act on it.

 

“Nice shooting Babe,” Kelley says hugging Kasey. “Thanks now get back out there and kick some Canadian butt,”  Kasey says

“Sorry Kailen,” Kasey says noticing that Kailen Sheridan is still standing there.

“Not much I can do about it, seeing as though I’m not playing today. It’s Steph’s game.” Kailen says

 

“Okay ladies, hit the pitch” Coach Jill yells

“Later Babe, love you,” Kelley says before leaving for the field.

 

“Guess we should head back to our seats now, Kylie is probably wondering where I’m at.” Kasey says

Kasey and Ali make their way back to the seats in time to see Janine Beckie knot the score at one. 5 minutes later Alex puts the US back in the lead off a cross from Christen. The teams begin to make substitutions as the second half ticks away. The US subs out Sam Mewis for the veteran Carli Lloyd and it pays immediate dividends as Lloyd pounces on a rebound and puts it behind a diving Labbe, making the score 3 – 1 for the United States side. The Canadians sensing the game is slipping away begin to make questionable choices resulting in back to back yellow cards to Beckie and Chapman. Canada gets one last opportunity in the 90th minute, but Naeher comes up big and assures the US victory.

Final Score United States 3 vs. Canada 1

The United States wins the Inaugural CAN/AM Cup.

Alex Morgan is named the Player of the Game for the United States and Janine Beckie for Canada.

The teams shake hands and congratulate each other. Alex who had been wearing the Captain’s armband for the game passes it off to Carli Lloyd and tells her to go and accept the trophy. Tobin comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her. “That’s a true Captain move Morgan” “Thanks Tobs”

Kelley is running around celebrating with her teammates when she makes eye contact with a beautiful woman in the stands wearing her jersey. She asks security to let the group onto the field. Ali goes over to Ash and wraps her arms around her. Kylie goes running to Kelley, who picks her up and holds her while placing a kiss on Kasey’s lips. “Eww,” Kylie says, making the pair laugh. “One day it will be you kid” Kelley says, “No rush though Ky” Kasey says.   

Kelly drops Kylie down, and wraps her arms around “her family”. There will be pictures all over the internet of the embrace soon but none of them are caring anymore, they are in their own bubble.

Soon enough the bubble is burst when Kasey admits to Kelley that they should get on the road soon. “I really wish you could spend the night, so we could celebrate.”

“We will celebrate very soon, there might be a little something extra left in that Victoria Secret bag that you haven’t seen yet.” Kasey says

“Remind me to buy everyone earplugs,” Kelley says making Kasey laugh, thankfully the comment was over Kylie’s head.

 

 

“Okay Babe we need to hit the road, I want to get out of Toronto before it’s get dark.” Kasey says

Kelley hugs Grandma Pat and Kylie. She holds on to Kasey, not wanting to let go but knowing she has to eventually. Cupping Kasey’s chin in her hands, she places a long gentle kiss on her lips. “I love you Kase, drive carefully and please let me know when you get home.” “I love you too Kel, now you need to go celebrate with your teammates and grab a shower because you stink. I will call you later.” Kasey says

Tears are running down Kasey’s face as they make their way to her car. “Are you okay to drive Kase? If not I can.” Grandma Pat says “I’ll be okay Mom, just give some tunes and caffeine and I’ll be good to go.”

The three Wilds head out and make it to the 401 in record time. Kasey decides to stop for gas and a coffee in Oshawa. Waiting in the line at Tim Horton’s she hears her phone beep and checks out the message from Kelley “You hold my heart in your hands. Don’t clap!” Kasey laughs when she reads it and sends Kelley back the response “My heart is and always will be, yours.”

“Mom how much longer? I’m bored!” Kylie says

“We are going to stop for supper soon Ky and then we are about 2 hours from home.”

 “Can we go to Arby’s Mom? I really want curly fries”

“Okay if it will make you happy we will stop at Arby’s.”

Three hours later after dropping Grandma Pat off at her house, Kasey opens the door to their apartment.

“Kylie, drop your bag and get ready for bed, it’s late.”

“Okay Mom, I love you”

“Love you too Ky, Night”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Wild Thing: Hey, Babe just got home and heading to bed. Love you XOXO

KO: Glad you are home safe. I miss you. Love You. Sweet dreams Baby XOXO

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

KO: I need your help with something. Can we grab a coffee in the morning before you fly out?

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

Skip Ahead to Tuesday Morning

It is 10:55 and Kasey is walking into Soccer Canada, anxiously awaiting her meeting with John Herdman. She takes a couple deep breaths and asks the first person she finds where his office is located. She knocks on the door at 11:00. The door opens, and she is greeted by John along with Kenneth Heiner-Møller, the Assistant Coach of the Women’s National Team.

“Thank you for meeting with us today Kasey” John begins. “As you are no doubt aware we are actively searching for an additional goalkeeper for our program, and we feel that you could be a good fit with the team. You may want to look into finding a better quality team to play with rather than your current college one. When the National team is in camp and on tour, you would be required to take part and travel. There will be no guarantees when and or if you will play in a game, as you will have to earn your way to a starting position. I have prepared a package for you to read. I suggest you read it and get back to me with any questions you may have afterward. Although it is the offseason now, we never stop working and the sooner we have a commitment from you the better as we will also be checking out a couple additional players.”

John stands up handing Kasey the package and shaking her hand. “I look forward to hearing from you soon.” Kasey stands up to receive the package and handshake and heads out of the office.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Wild Thing: Hey Babe, hope your day is going well, can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

KO: Reading my mind Kase? was just about to message you and see what you were up to     

Wild Thing: I think your mind would be a scary place, not sure that I want to be able to read it

KO: Hey, that’s not nice!

Wild Thing: Lol! I just got out of an appointment, heading home to change and go for a run before I finish packing.

KO: Appointment? Everything ok?

Wild Thing: Everything is fine, we can discuss it tomorrow. Right now I need to burn some energy off.

KO: I wouldn’t mind helping you burn some energy off.

Wild Thing: Soon Babe XOXO

It’s snowing in Ottawa, so rather Kasey opts to head to the gym and run on the treadmill for a bit and then follows it with a light workout. While she is grabbing some water a guy in an Ottawa Fury shirt approaches her. “I’ve lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?” Kasey spits out her water, and looks at him laughing “Has that ever worked for you? That has got to be the worst line I have ever heard.” She says. “Nope, it’s never worked per se, but it got you talking to me didn’t it?” He says. “Would you consider letting me take you out sometime to make up for my lousy one-liner?” He asks. “I’m pretty sure that my girlfriend would have an issue with that.” Kasey says “Girlfriend?” “Yep” “I hope your girlfriend knows how lucky she is to have someone as beautiful as you on her arm, I’m Darryl by the way.” “Well Darryl, I’m Kasey, and I’m the lucky one to have a girlfriend as sexy as I do.” “Sexy huh?” “Yep” “Wait, Kasey, oh shit, you’re Kasey Wild, and you’re with Kelley O’Hara,” Darryl says. “Yes, I am” Kasey replies. “Not interested in a threesome by any chance?” Darryl asks smiling at Kasey. “No” “Well Kasey it has been interesting meeting you, if you change your mind about going out with me I play for the Fury, look me up.” Darryl heads out, and Kasey heads towards the change room to shower and get dressed.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Wild Thing: A guy just attempted to pick me up at the gym with the worst line ever! I think I should try it on you and see if it gets a better reaction.

KO: ??

Wild Thing: I’ve lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?

KO: OMG, that’s pretty bad. You are always welcome in my bed Babe, teddy bear or no teddy bear

Wild Thing: He also asked me about a threesome with him and us

KO: A threesome huh? I think you need to find a new gym

Wild Thing: Nope. I like this one, it’s close to home. We should get you a membership while you are here.

KO: Yeah I need to stay in shape, it will be nice to have someone to workout with.

Wild Thing: I look forward to seeing the legendary O’Hara workouts in person.

KO: Legendary huh?

Wild Thing: Yep. K babe, I gotta go. Lots to do before departure.

KO: Ok babe, I will see you tomorrow @7:00

Wild Thing: Can’t wait to get out of the snow, and to see you of course. Tomorrow, it’s only a day away!

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Kasey: Hey Kriegs, is there any way you can get Ash out of the house for a bit with Kylie tomorrow night?

Kriegs: They can always take Logan for a walk or go to Alex's and see Blue, why does Ash need to leave?

Kasey: I need to be able to talk freely to you and Kelley about something.

Kriegs: Are you okay?

Kasey: I will be once I get this out.

Kriegs: Do I need to stock up on the alcohol in the house for this conversation Kase?

Kasey: Probably wouldn’t hurt, I’m going to need some liquid courage.

Kasey: Need to finish getting our stuff ready, see you tomorrow Kriegs

 

Kasey had finished her own packing and is now working on Kylie’s clothing. Her daughter has accumulated quite the collection of soccer jerseys over the past few months. She grabs a couple off the top, making sure that there is an O’Hara one in the bunch, adds in some shorts, and Kylie’s bathing suit before putting in some warmer clothing for her, and a dress-up outfit and finishing it off with some underclothes. She shoves some flip flops in along the side of the suitcase. Kasey goes through her mental checklist of everything Kylie could possibly need while they are away and figures she has it all covered and then some. If not she can probably just buy it wherever they end up. Kasey checks to make sure their carry-ons are good to go as well and then decides to grab a quick nap before Kylie get back with Grandma Pat. They had left earlier to finish Christmas shopping.

 

“Mom, wake up” Kylie is shaking her “We stopped at Mario’s and got you some spaghetti.”

“I’m awake!”

“That’s quite the collection of bags you have there Kylie. I think Grandma is spoiling you again.” Kasey says

“My only Grandchild deserves to be spoiled for her birthday and Christmas. I got a few things for you as well Kasey.”

“Where are they?” Kasey asks

“You will get them at New Year’s.”

“Not fair!” Kasey says pouting and making Kylie and her Mom laugh

“Packing all done?” Grandma Pat asks

“Finally, I never realized how much work it was going to be for the two of us to go away,” Kasey says

“It will all be worth it though to see Kylie’s reaction when we land in Florida. I have a feeling we will be spending quite a bit of time at the beach.”

“Yep, she loves water, and hasn’t stopped talking about learning to surf.”

“Kelley promised to teach me as well.”

“Kasey, don’t be afraid to let go while you are away and have some fun. Those girls are your family now, and they will look after you, especially Kelley.” Grandma Pat says

“I love you Mom,” Kasey says giving her Mom a hug.

“I love you too Kase. Don’t stay up late tonight. I will see you tomorrow around 1:00.”

“Night Mom”

 

“Okay Ky, how about we curl up and watch a show before we tuck in for the night.”

“The 100 or Supergirl Mom?”

“Let’s go with Supergirl tonight.”

They get into pajamas and curl up on the couch for an episode of Supergirl. Kasey watches as the love story of Alex and Maggie unfolds, and thinks about how cute Chyler Leigh is. Soon the episode is finished and looking over she finds that Kylie has already fallen asleep. She covers her over with a blanket and gives her a kiss goodnight on her forehead. She leaves a light on in the kitchen so it won’t be completely dark if Kylie wakes up and heads into her bedroom for the night. She plugs her phone in and sleeps finds her soon after her head hits the pillow.

 


	73. Chapter 73

Kasey wakes up the next morning to the sound of glass shattering. She runs towards the kitchen and finds Kylie looking at the remnants of what used to be a drinking glass. “Sorry, Mom I just wanted a drink,” Kylie says. “It’s okay Ky, step back and let me get this cleaned up before either of us gets cut.” Kasey picks up the big pieces and puts them straight into the garbage and then grabs her broom and dustpan to clean up the rest. She gives the area a once-over and is satisfied that she got all of the glass.

“What would you like to drink Ky?”

“Just some milk Mom.”

“Can I interest you in some juice instead? There is only a little bit of milk left, and I would really like it for my coffee.”

“Apple juice?” Kylie asks

“Yep, can do kiddo!”

“What are we doing this morning Mom?”

“Having breakfast and then I’m going to try and do some sketching, you can watch some TV or play a game if you like. I thought we could have Subs for lunch before we leave for the airport.”

 

Kasey put her earbuds in and what she has visualized begins to take shape on the paper in front of her. After having been blocked for so long, it feels incredible to be able to draw. She completes a fun drawing for Ash, it has her riding a wave on her surfboard with a shark circling. She adds more detail to it and then signs her name. Next up she draws a caricature of Kriegs on the pitch with her eyes and lashes enlarged, she looks up the Orlando Pride unis and adds detail to match. She tucks the drawings in her sketchbook, it will be coming along on the trip in her carry on bag. I still have time what else can I draw?? It’s in her head to draw Kelley and a squirrel. She decides to draw a gigantic squirrel, and a little Kelley holding an acorn out for it to eat. Sorry, babe she thinks, this one is staying with me, it’s too cute to give up. Repacking the sketchbook and materials in her bag, she checks the time and decides that she and Kylie should get dressed and walk to the Sub shop for lunch.

“Mom, how much longer until we leave?”

“A couple of hours”

“Grandma will be taking us to the airport, we need to be there early to check in for our flight. We will be leaving the house around 2:00.”

“C’mon 2:00,” Kylie says, Kasey is thinking the same thing.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

KO: Counting down the minutes until I see you again

Wild Thing: I miss you! Not much longer, and we will be in each other’s arms.

KO: I can’t wait till bedtime

Wild Thing: Why is that?

KO:  So I can make love to my beautiful girlfriend

Wild Thing: Oh really?

KO: Really, I’m turned on just thinking about it.

Wild Thing: Me too. Okay, I’m ending this right now before have to change my underwear. Fly safe babe, I love you and will see you very soon.

KO: I will see you and Kylie soon. Love you, babe.

 

“Kasey, are you ready to go to the airport,” Grandma Pat asks

“Yes! Let’s go” Kasey says directing Kylie to grab her suitcase as she grabs her own. The pair almost hit each other in their haste to get out the apartment door.

 

They arrive at the Ottawa International Airport and join the check-in line for their flight and to hand over their luggage. Once that is complete, they take a few minutes to say goodbye to Grandma Pat before they head towards the security checkpoint. Kasey takes a selfie of her and Kylie and posts it

 

KaseyWild5

(Insert Picture of Kasey and Kylie here)

Florida here we come, can’t wait to spend time with my favourite girls.

#kaseywild, #kaseywildfanclub, #vacation, #funinthesun, #nomoresnowforme, #soexcited, #kelleyohara, #alikrieger, #ashlynharris, #wildinflorida

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, alexmorgan and 5,000 others like this.

 

“May I have your attention please, now boarding Westjet Flight #1124 Direct to Orlando, Florida at Gate 15.”

“That’s our flight Kylie, time to go,” Kasey says

 

Meanwhile in New Jersey

“Now boarding American Airlines Flight #2218 Direct to Orlando, Florida at Gate 5.”

Kelley picks up her bag and heads to the gate.

Kelley arrives at Orlando International Airport and turns on her phone, according to the app she installed Kasey’s flight departed and is on time. Now only 2 hours before they arrive. She notices a restaurant at the far end and decides having a coffee and something to eat will take some time off the clock. She eats as slow as possible and is thankful for wifi and a nearby outlet, so she is able to watch a couple episodes of Brooklyn 99 while waiting. 10 minutes before the flight is scheduled to arrive, Kelley packs up her stuff and heads into the washroom, to do a quick double check on her appearance. She applies some chapstick and heads to the arrivals area.

 

**RING, RING**

KO: Hey Kriegs, what’s up

AK: Have they landed yet?

KO: Plane has landed, they haven’t emerged from customs yet

AK: Ash and I were going to order some pizza for when you guys arrive, just wanted to know what kinds to get.

KO: Kriegs, I’ll call you right back, I see them.

Kelley walks towards Kasey and Kylie, giving Kylie a high five and then pulls Kasey towards her placing a kiss on her cheek. “I’m so glad you are here, I’ve missed you both.” “I’ve missed you too Kel.”

 

“Mom, I’m hungry.”

“Okay Ky, we will get food.”

“How do you feel about pizza Kylie?”

“Pizza good!”

“Let me call Kriegs back, she was asking about getting pizza for all of us. Do you have any preference?”

“Nothing with anchovies!”

They walk towards the baggage area and wait for their suitcases, while Kelley calls Ali back.

 

**RING, RING**

KO: The eagle has landed

AK: Shouldn’t that be eagles?

KO: I guess, anyways pizza sounds good, no anchovies. We are waiting for their suitcases, and then to pick up the rental. Provided we don’t get lost, should be at your place in 30.

AK: Okay sounds good, I will let Ash know to order the pizza soon. Call me if you get lost, Ash is horrible with directions.

KO: See you soon Kriegs, bye

AK: Bye

 

They manage to find their way to the Krieger – Harris household without getting lost and are met at the door by Ash and Logan.

It’s love at first sight between Kylie and Logan, Kylie takes off with the pup leaving Kelley and Kasey to bring in their bags, not that they mind because they steal a couple of kisses along the way.

Ash picks up Kylie’s stuff and asks Kelley to follow her, she drops Kylie’s stuff in one room and points across the hall, “This is your room, the walls are thin so try to keep the noise level down.” Ash says while smiling at Kelley.

“Ash, KO, hurry up pizza is getting cold, and some of us are hungry,” Ali says

 

They walk back to the kitchen to find Kasey and Ali with beers in hand and dishing out pizza for everyone. “Where’s my beer?” Kelley asks. “In the fridge KO, help yourself.” Ali says, “Thanks Kriegs”

The adults enjoy a few more adult beverages and chat while Kylie and Logan play ball. After a bit, Ali tells Ash that Logan needs to go for a walk and suggests that Kylie go with them. They agree and soon they are out the door, leaving Kasey, Kelley, and Ali.

 

“Spill it Wild. I can tell you’ve wanted to talk since you got here.” Ali says

 “Kel, promise me you will listen to what I’m going to say, before asking me any questions.”

“Kase, what’s going on?”

“Just listen, babe, please, I need to get this out before Ash comes back.”

 

“Ok, so I have offers on the table to join both the Canadian Women’s National Team and the USWNT.”

 

 “I met with John Herdman yesterday morning, and we talked about their offer. They need a goalkeeper to replace McLeod. I would be third on the depth chart behind Labbe and Sheridan and have to earn my way up in the ranks. There would be no guarantee of playing anytime soon. Also, it was strongly suggested that I leave Capital City for a more competitive team and most likely my days as a forward would be done.”

“When I was speaking with Jill she mentioned that I could remain at Capital City to finish out my program. She wants me to focus on being a goalkeeper but also would like me to try playing midfield. She mentioned that once the current cycle is up they will be releasing one of their keepers from their contract, and she sees me talking over their spot. Jill didn’t come out and say it but I believe she was talking about releasing Ash, and when you look at how much playing time she has given her lately compared to Naeher it makes sense.”

 

“I took time on the flight to write a pro and con list and this is what I came up with

 

If I accept the Canadian offer – I will no longer be allowed to play out, I have to leave Capital City and most likely Ottawa, I will be uprooting Kylie from her home, school and friends, I will not finish my program, I may never get the chance to actually play and end up just wearing the uniform on the bench and sidelines.

 

If I accept the American offer – I can stay at Capital City and in Ottawa, I won’t have to move Kylie right away, I get to finish my program, I may get the opportunity to play, and I will be alongside you Kel. On the flip side to that is the fact that Ali, you and Ash are family to me, and if I accept the offer it means that Ash's days with the team may be numbered.

 

Kel, you asked me before if I would consider playing for the US and I said no. The truth is that while I’m a Canadian on paper, my heart now belongs to you, and I would love nothing more than to be able to line up beside you on the field, but I can’t accept the offer in good conscience knowing that I’m hurting someone I care about.

 “Kase, I appreciate the fact that you didn’t want to talk about this in front of Ash, you are right it would break her heart if she knew, not only about what Jill inferred but also the position she put you in. It has been a difficult transition for Ash adjusting to me not being on the team with her anymore. That being said you need to make the right choice for yourself and Kylie, Ash and I will support you no matter the decision you make. We have both been in the position of taking a friends’ spot on a roster, it doesn’t get easier and you will always feel guilty about it, however, it is the business we are in.”

Kelley wraps her arms around Kasey. “Babe, like Ali said it’s the business we are in. I love you and will support you no matter what you decide. I would really love to see you wearing the red, white and blue next to me but if it doesn’t happen, you can always wear my jersey and I can have fun taking it off of you.” Kasey elbows Kelley with that comment. “Plus we generally always come out on top against Canada,” Kelley says with a smirk.

 

“Wild, can you please shut her up? I swear all you ever have on your mind is soccer and sex KO.” Ali says

“What’s wrong with that? Kelley asks

“Nothing, baby,” Kasey says kissing her on the cheek

 

“Do you understand why I wasn’t able to talk to you about this right away? I didn’t want to keep it a secret, I just needed to process it for myself first” Kasey says to Kelley

“It is a lot to process and I’m sorry if I tried to force it out of you before you were ready, I don’t like secrets Kase and to think that the woman I love was keeping one from me made me act a little loco,” Kelley says

 

“Any ideas as to what you are going to do?” Ali asks

 

“Actually, I’ve already made my decision and talking with you has reaffirmed it. I made a promise to myself that I no matter what I would finish school and get my piece of paper, and that’s what I intend to do. I do not want to uproot Kylie from everything she knows and loves so that I may stand a better chance of playing, and above all, I will not compromise my values. I am going to turn down both offers. If I’m meant to play for either team an opportunity will present itself in the future, for now, I am more than happy with what I have. I will send emails out in the morning explaining my decision.” Kasey says.

“Are you sure Kase?” Kelley asks

“There is only one thing in the world that I am surer of than this decision; and that’s what I feel for you Kel, you are my world,” Kasey says

The two women share a kiss and stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

 

 “I could use another beer, anyone else?” Ali asks

“Kel, if I have another beer you are going to have to carry me to bed.”

“Does that mean I get to undress you as well?”

“Don’t worry Kriegs, Harris already told me the walls are thin” Kelley says

“Kel, need I remind you that my daughter is also in the proximity,” Kasey says

“Speaking of Kylie, I wonder where she and Ash have gone, they should be back by now I’m going to send Ash a message,” Ali says

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Ali Baby: Where are you guys?

Sharkbait: At Alex’s, Kylie is playing with Logan and Blue

Ali Baby: Come home babe

Sharkbait: Ok we will be back soon

 

“They are at Alex’s house, Kylie was playing with the dogs. Ash told me they will be back soon.” Ali says.

“As soon as Kylie gets back, I’m calling it a night, it’s been a very long emotional day and I’m exhausted,” Kasey says

“Don’t forget we have Kylie’s party planned for tomorrow night. We can hit the beach before then if you like.” Ali says

“I would like nothing more than to lay on the beach and soak up some rays, well that and to see Kelley in a bikini,” Kasey says

“You two are incorrigible,” Ali says

“We’re still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship unlike you and Harris, you’re like an old married couple,” Kelly says

 

“Mom, I’m back! You should see Alex’s dog he’s so cute.” Kylie says

“I will see him tomorrow Ky, right now it’s time for bed. Do you need any help finding your PJs?”

“N’ah I’m good Mom. Love you”

“Love you to Ky”

“Night Kelley, Ali, Ash.”

“Night kiddo, sweet dreams,” Kelley says

“Night” Ali and Ash say

 

“Okay, I’m heading to bed now as well, Kel you coming?”

“Not yet, but I hope to be soon,” Kelley responds

Kasey just shakes her head.

 

“Night Kriegs, Ash”

“Keep it down KO and Wild, we don’t wanna hear that,” Ash says

“Same applies for you and Kriegs, Harris” Kelley responds back

 

Kasey heads off towards the bedroom, Kelley following closely behind.

As soon as the door closes it’s clear what’s on both of their minds, they kiss each other hungrily fighting for dominance. Separating, they take off their clothes. “On your back now, O’Hara,” Kasey says taking control “Yes ma’am,” Kelley says as she lays down on the bed. Kasey spreads the defender’s legs and runs her fingers through her folds. “Kasey I need you right now” “What do you want baby?” “Fuck me with your tongue” Kasey climbs between Kelley’s legs and lifts up her hips. Kasey watches as Kelley bites down on her bottom lip in anticipation. She runs her tongue over her lover’s folds gently and then adds a bit more pressure, she moves down a bit and gives Kelley a look before inserting her tongue in her, she removes it only to plunge back in, pulling Kelley tighter to her face she continues to move her tongue in and out faster and faster while using her thumb to apply pressure to Kelley’s clit. Kelley grabs for a pillow and covers her face, her legs tighten around Kasey’s head pushing her in further, she hears a muffled Kaseeeey from Kelley and a gush of liquid hits her and then another, she can feel Kelley’s body spasming around her. Kelley’s legs start to relax around her and the pillow is moved revealing a very out of breath and red-faced defender. Kasey climbs up on her, bracing her weight with her arms and begins kissing her, she feels Kelley's arms wrap around her as she flips them so that Kasey is now on her back. The freckled defender’s eyes are almost black as she takes in the view underneath her. She smiles at Kasey and tells her that she loves her before moving down between her legs. Kasey grabs the pillow beside her and moans into it as Kelley sends her over the edge with her fingers and tongue.

Kelley pulls Kasey into her arms and kisses her on the shoulder before falling asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

Kelley wakes up in the morning to an empty bed. She puts on some clothes and heads to the bathroom to clean herself up before looking for Kasey.

Kasey feels arms wrap around her “Morning Kel, I was just about to bring you a coffee.”

“Coffee good” Kelley says as she takes a sip

“How long have you been up?”

“I’m already on my second cup if that tells you anything. Ali, Ash, and Kylie took Logan for a walk. How did you sleep?”

“I slept really well, I always do when I’m with you,” Kelley answers giving Kasey a kiss.

 

“Enough already, don’t make me throw water on you.”

“Morning Ash”

“Have you guys had breakfast yet? If not I can whip us up something.” Kelley says

“Can you make French Toast Kelley?”

“Maybe kiddo, let’s see if I have everything to make it. Ali, do you have any bread other than the healthy cardboard tasting stuff?”

“No, but I can go to the store and get some, anything else?”

“Do you have any Vanilla?” Kelley asks

“I think I used it all, I will get more. Message me if you think of anything else.” Ali says as she heads out the door.

 

“Ash promised to take me surfing today,” Kylie says

“You’re not taking her surfing without me, Harris. Do you have a suit I can borrow?”

“You know there’s always an extra one for you KO. Kylie’s going to need a suit as well, we can stop on the way and pick her out one.” Ash says with Kelley agreeing.

“How far is the beach Ash?” Kasey asks

“It’s about an hour away from here. After breakfast, we can get ready and head out.” Ash says

 

“I don’t think I can move, I ate too much,” Kasey says “Kel, I hope you are planning on doing the cooking when we get back to Ottawa.”

“You’re going to Ottawa KO?” Ash asks

“Yeah, I’m going to be there until I report to camp.”

“You do realize it’s going to be snowy and hella cold there right?”

“Yep, but I will have Kasey to train with and keep me warm” Kelley says wrapping her arms around Kasey and placing her chin on her shoulder.

“You guys are sickeningly cute sometimes,” Ali says

“We are just trying to give Krashlyn a run for their money in that department,” Kelley says

“You can try but there’s no way that Kellsey will ever top Krashlyn in that department,” Ali says pulling Ash in and kissing her on the cheek.

 

“KO and I are going to take Kylie with us and hook her up with a wetsuit. We will meet you there.” Ash says to Ali and Kasey.

“Bye babe, see you soon,” Kelley says as they walk out the door with Kylie

 

Ali and Kasey are in the car driving and talking about their relationships. “Kase, can I ask you something?” Ali asks

“Of course Kriegs.”

“Have you and KO talked about your future plans?”

“Future plans?” “We have talked about Kylie and I moving to where she is when I’m finished school.”

“I know it’s early in the relationship, but have you discussed marriage?”

“We haven’t had that conversation yet, but I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with her. If Kelley proposed I wouldn’t hesitate in saying yes, what about you and Ash when is it going to happen?”

“We have discussed getting married and having a family, and when the time is right, it will happen. Right now we are focused on our careers, we are both getting older and want to make the best of the time we have left. One day soon I will have a rock on my finger.”

“A rock huh? Poor Ash better start saving now.”

“She knows what I want. What about you, want do you want when the time comes?”

“I saw a white gold set before with amethysts and absolutely loved it. I’m not a big rock kinda girl, I want something that looks pretty, but at the same time is practical to wear, especially if I’m going to be working around children.”

 

“I don’t see Ash’s car, we must have beaten them here. Let’s grab the stuff out of the back and get it set up.”

They get the car unloaded, Kasey brings out her camera and starts taking pictures. “It’s so beautiful here, you can’t tell where the sky ends, and the water begins.”

“Kase, can you do me a favour and spread lotion on my back?” Ali asks

“Yeah, just let me put my camera away.”

 

Ash, Kelley, and Kylie finally arrive and watch while Kasey is putting lotion on Ali.

“Not gonna lie, it’s kinda hot, watching her put lotion on Ali,” Ash says

“Agreed,” Kelley says

 

Kasey steps out of her shorts and removes her tank top revealing her blue bikini underneath. “Kel, can you help put lotion on me?” Ash nudges her back into reality “Yes!” Kelley runs towards her.

“Ali wasn’t lying when she said you had nice abs Wild, I still think mine are better though,” Ash says

“Harris, can you help Kylie get into her suit while I finish off Kasey,” Kelley asks

“C’mon Little Wild, let’s get you dressed.”

“Stay with her Kel.”

“Kase, Ash and I will be with her the entire time, we would never let anything happen to her; get your camera out and take some pictures,” Kelley says

Kasey watches as they paddle out in the water, and begins snapping. Kylie manages to stand up on the board with Kelley holding on to her they ride in and paddle right back out again. They do it over and over again. Ash takes over with Kylie and Kelley comes in solo. She walks over to Kasey “You want to try?” “Okay, tell me what to do” Kelley gives her a quick lesson and sends her out to Ash. “Grab your phone Kriegs, I want this recorded.” Ali picks up her phone and hits the record button.

Kasey makes her way out to Ash and gets some last minute instructions. Ash yells that her wave is coming so get ready, it’s a small one so she should be able to handle it. Kasey does as she was told and is soon attempting to stand on the board, she gets up only to fall off. She hits the water and laughs. The next one is all mine she thinks. She paddles back out and watches as Ash and Kylie ride a wave in front of her. She sees a wave and decides to go for it, she wobbles at first then after moving her legs closer together she has her balance, she shifts her weight to her front leg and finds that she can steer the board that way. She can’t remember the last time she has felt so free, now she understands why Ash and Kelley like it so much.

On the beach, Ali is recording Kasey’s movements while Kelley has now grabbed her phone and snaps a pic

 

Kelleyohara

(Insert pic of Kasey surfing here)

First time on a board, not bad for an Ottawa girl.

#kaseywild, #kaseywildfanclub, #surfing, #florida, #vacation, #showoff, #love, #friendship

 Jens, erinohara, tobinheath, christenpress, alexmorgan and 5,000 others like this

 

Kasey makes it to the beach, pulls the board out of the water and runs to Kelley “OMG that was awesome!”

“You picked that up pretty quick Wild,” Ash says

“I had good teachers,” Kasey says

 

“Kase, we should probably start packing up, there is still stuff that needs to be done before the party,” Ali says

“I’m not ready to leave yet,” Ash says

“Me neither,” says Kylie

“We will catch you later at home, KO, Little Wild and I need to catch some more waves,” Ash says

“One hour Ash, that’s it. We have people coming over, you need to be there.”

“Yes dear.”

 

“Let’s go, Kase, we need to pick up the cake and a few other things on the way,” Ali says

“I’m willing to bet that Kylie will fall asleep in the car on the way back,” Kasey says

 

“Who all did you invite for the party Kriegs?”

“Alex and Serv, along with some of our Pride teammates who are still in town.”

 

“Seriously Kriegs, I feel like we just bought out the party store. You don’t think this is a bit much?”

“Nope, you only turn 9 once, and Kylie deserves the biggest, best party we can give her.”

“Hopefully the girls are home now and can help unload and decorate the house, we still need to pick up the cake.”

 

“Ash’s car is in the driveway.”

Ali gets out of her car and something catches her eye.

“Kase, grab your phone and check out Ash's car,” Ali says

Kasey looks in the car and finds Kelley asleep in the front passenger seat and Kylie out cold in the back seat. She can’t resist taking some pictures.

“I didn’t have the heart to wake them up,” Ash says emerging from the house.

“Thanks, Ash”

 

“I’m going to pick up the cake, Kase, you and Ash are in charge of decorating when KO’s done getting her beauty sleep she can help you,” Ali says

A little while later Kelley wanders in, carrying Kylie. “Hey, sleeping beauty how was your nap?” “I dreamt of a beautiful woman and her pretty amazing kid.” “Anyone, I know?” Kasey asks “Maybe,” Kelley says giving her a kiss.

“Ky, why don’t you go play a game for a bit while we finish setting up. Ask Ash to set it up for you.” “Okay Mom,” Kylie says with a yawn, still in the process of waking up.

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“C’mon in door’s open!” Ash yells

“Wild, I don’t believe you have met Syd yet, this is her husband Dom he plays for Orlando FC, and this little man is Cassius,” Ash says as she picks him up.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kasey.”

“Girl, I know who you are, you and KO have been the hot topic lately. Figures it would take a Canadian to finally make KO settle down, and looking at you I can see why. So where’s the birthday girl? ” Syd says

“Her and Kel are in the backyard playing with Logan.” Kasey answers

“I’m gonna check in with Ali, see you later Kasey,” Syd says

 

Shelina shows up a short time later, along with a few other Pride players including the one and only Marta.

Kasey is in awe and Shelina must have noticed as she brought her over and introduced her.

“Could I get a picture with you?” Kasey asks Marta who is happy to oblige.

 

Kaseywild5

(Insert picture of Kasey and Marta here)

Legend. Fangirl moment.

#kaseywild, #kaseywildfanclub, #soccer, #orlandopride, #brazil, #marta, #legend, #idol

Jens, hayleyr, ccemily, kelleyohara and 100 others like this.

 

“Has anyone seen Alex?” Ali asks and everyone shakes their head

“It's not like her to be late. I’m going to call her.” Ali says

“She just arrived,” Kasey says looking towards the door.

 

In walks Alex with Blue looking wrecked, Ali walks over to her and wraps her in a hug. Alex sinks in her arms.

“What’s going on Alex?” Ali asks

“Can you get Ash and KO and meet me in your bedroom?” Alex asks walking down the hallway

Kasey leads Blue to the backyard and rounds up the two players, telling them that they are needed in the bedroom.

 

They walk into the bedroom and find Ali holding a sobbing Alex in her arms.

“Alex, what’s wrong? Talk to us.”

Ash leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of water for Alex. She takes a couple of sips, and then takes some deep breaths.

“Serv and I are getting divorced,” Alex says shocking the group

 

“I need to tell you all something, I love Serv, but have never been in love with him. Our marriage is a cover for me, Serv agreed to the marriage because it was beneficial for his career. The truth is I’m in love with Tobin and have been for several years. Seeing Kelley and Kasey so happy together made me realize that I want to be authentic and not hide who I am anymore regardless of the repercussions."  

 

Kelley steps away from the group and sends a message

KO: You need to get your ass on the first plane to Orlando, Alex needs you!

 

“Morgan, you know no matter what we always have your back.” Kelley says

“We love you baby horse. How can we help you?” Ash asks

“Just finally being able to talk about it, is helping already. I think maybe a beer and a burger, along with some cake will help as well.” Alex says

 

“We need to get out there and celebrate Kylie’s birthday, I’m sure our teammates are wondering where we all have disappeared too. Alex take your time and come out when and if you are ready” Ali says

They each give Alex a hug and head back out to the party. Dom has taken over the grilling duties, with Syd at his side.

 

“Tell me you didn’t disappear to have sex during a kid’s party?” Syd says earning a look from all of them

Ali just shakes her head, letting Syd know to drop it.

 

“Ali this cake is amazing. Kylie is going to love it. The players are so real looking, even the uniforms are on point.”

“Thank Ash and Kel for that, they worked together on designing it,” Ali says

“Let’s get these candles lit, and call in the troops to sing.”

Kylie sits down at the table surrounded by everyone and they begin singing Happy Birthday while Kelley records and Kasey takes some pictures of Kylie making a wish and blowing out her candles. Alex emerges from the bedroom and joins in on it. She looks better now and is laughing and smiling with her teammates.

 

Kaseywild5

(Insert picture of Kylie and her cake)

Amazing cake for an amazing 9-year-old. Thankyou @alikrieger, @ashlynharris24, and @kelleyohara.

#birthdaygirl, #daughter, #love, #family, #kaseywild, #proudmom, #kaseywildfanclub, #soccer, #kelleyohara, #alikrieger, #ashlynharris, #alexmorgan.

 

“Is it time for presents yet Mom?” Kylie asks

“Presents!” Kelley yells

“We want presents!” Ash says

“We are dating children Kriegs,” Kasey says to Ali

“Okay present time it is.”

 

Kylie begins unwrapping her presents, she has accumulated a pretty substantial amount of clothing and jerseys including a signed Marta Brazil one. She pulls it on over her current Harris jersey. “Looks like you’ve been replaced, Harris.” Kelley jokes. “Just wait until she gets to our present, I think I will be back on top again,” Ash says. Kylie continues opening boxes and notices there are two from Kelley, opening them up she finds two pairs of Under Armour cleats, “I wasn’t sure which ones you would like better, so I got both” Kelley says Kylie jumps up and runs over to Kelley hugging her “I love them, thank you Kelley” “You are very welcome Ky.” Once everything is opened and the dogs are playing in the wrapping paper, Ash calls Kylie over “You might have been wondering why we had your party today rather than tomorrow on your birthday, well we are going to be pretty busy tomorrow.” Ali hands Kylie an envelope that says “Happy Birthday Little Wild” on it and watches as her face lights up when she realizes where they are going “We’re going to the Animal Kingdom? All of us?” “Yep,” Kylie jumps on Ash and wraps her arms around her neck “OMG! This is going to be awesome! Thank you, Ash and Ali.” “You’re welcome, Little Wild. We are going to have so much fun tomorrow!” Ash says

The guests soon leave and the cleanup process begins. Kasey watches as Ash, Kelley, and Kylie play soccer in the backyard, Kylie insisted on trying out her new cleats, and the two big kids were happy to join in.

“How are you doing Alex?” Kasey asks

“It’s been a long time coming, I thought I had prepared myself, but it still hurts,” Alex says

“Nothing helps me more than kicking a ball around, let’s join them,” Kasey says

 

“Kriegs, where you at?” Kelley yells

“In the living room, what do you want KO?”

“Come join us we are playing a game and Team 3K is putting it to Team Pride, they need reinforcements,” Kelley says.

“Okay, I’ll play, I know Ash sucks as an out player, and Morgan doesn’t like to lose.”

 

“I demand a rematch,” Alex says “Can we trade Harris for Wild?”

“Not a fair trade Morgan, how about Little Wild for Harris?” Kelley says using Kylie’s nickname

“No deal!” Ash says causing the others to laugh.

“Maybe we can get some of the girls together for a pickup game at the park before you leave,” Ali says

“Dibbs on Marta!” Kylie yells

“I’ll send out a message and see who can join us on Saturday,” Ali says

 

“Kylie, I think you should grab a shower and head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a busy day,” Kasey says

“I can’t wait for tomorrow! Alex, are you coming with us?”

“I’m not sure, we will see in the morning okay?”

“I hope you do. Good night Alex, thanks for letting me ‘meg you.” Kylie says while giving her a hug.

“Good night Kylie,” Alex says

“Ky, call me if you need any help”

“Okay Mom, night everyone and thank you,” Kylie says

“You got a good kid there Wild,” Alex says

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“Kriegs, can Blue and I crash here tonight? I don’t feel like going home right now.” Alex asks

“If you don’t mind sleeping on the couch” Ali says

“Not a problem,” Alex says

 

“Night guys, see you in the morning.”

Ash and Ali head down the hall towards their bedroom.

 

“Kel, I’m going to grab a shower and head to bed, you coming?”

“Be right in.”

 

“You okay Morgan?” Kelley asks

“I will be.”

“Night Alex”

“Night Kel”

 

Kelley decides to join Kasey in the shower to “conserve water” and they head to bed.

 


	75. Chapter 75

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

“Who the heck is at the door this early in the morning?” Alex hears Ash yell.

Alex goes and answers the door to make the banging stop.

Opening it she sees the one person in the world who makes her heart skip a beat.

She wraps her arms around her, “What are you doing here Tobs?” Alex asks

“I received a message saying you needed me, so I grabbed a red eye and here I am. I went to your place and Serv answered the door, he didn’t seem very happy to see me, he told me I could probably find you here.” Tobin says

“Are you ok Al? what can I do to help?” Tobin asks

“I’m so glad you are here Tobs, I have so much to tell you. Let me grab the leashes and we can take Blue and Logan for a walk and talk.” Alex says

 

“KO, were you the one who sent Tobs the message?” Ali asks

Kelley smiles and nods.

“Those two love each other and want to be together, maybe this will finally get them to admit it,” Kelley says.

“I think I may have just fallen in love with you a bit more” Kasey whispers in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

 

“Let’s get the coffee brewing and breakfast going, we have a long day ahead of us,” Ali says

“KO, isn’t there something you should be doing right about now?” Ash says

“Thanks for the reminder Harris, I’ll be right back, I need to get something from my bag.”

Kelley comes back with an envelope “I wanted to get you something special for Christmas.” She hands the envelope to Kasey. “Christmas isn’t till next week Kel” “I know but this is for today, now open it.” Kasey opens the envelope and finds the information and tickets for their behind the scenes tour with the Elephants at the Animal Kingdom. “OMG, I’m going to see elephants up close!” Kasey says as tears run down her face. “Kel this is so amazing, thank you, I love you.” Kasey is a puddle right now, so Kelley picks her up and holds her. “I’m guessing this is why you were insistent that I bring my camera along on the trip?” “Yes”

“I think she likes her present KO,” Ash says

“Why are you crying, Mom?” Kylie asks

“Because I get to see elephants today Ky. Kelley got tickets for her and me to see them up close.”

 

The door opens and Alex and Tobin walk in holding hands and smiling.

“Tobin!” Kylie runs over to her

“Hey, kid, happy birthday! I hear we are going to the Animal Kingdom today.” Tobin says

“You’re coming?”

“Yep, Alex invited me.”

“Did we miss something? Is there a reason Wild is fighting back tears?”

“Kasey loves elephants, and Kelley surprised her with a behind the scenes tour for today.”

“KO’s surprise that you wouldn’t tell me about Kriegs?” Alex asks, Ali nods

 

“So I’m going to take a guess that your walk and talk went well Morgan, based on the fact that you are smiling and holding hands,” Ash says

“Definitely,” Alex says looking at Tobin “We both feel the same way about each other, and we are going to figure out how we can be together.” Tobin wraps her arms around Alex. The pair is absolutely glowing.

 

“Kase, we need to be there before the park opens, so we should get dressed and leave soon. We will meet up with everyone in a couple of hours” Kelley says

They pull into the parking lot and Kasey begins to feel a bit overwhelmed. “Kase, look at me, take some deep breaths, you’re ok, I’m here.” Kelley reaches for her hands “breath with me baby.”

“Kase, I know anxiety attacks when I see them, and this isn’t the first time you have had one around me. Have you ever seen a professional about them?” Kelley asks

“I did when I was younger, they wanted me to be put on meds for it, but I refused. I’ve always been able to keep them under control, until lately. With Kylie, school, work, soccer and everything else going on I’ve been having them more frequently, I think I need to just get myself back into a routine and I will be fine.” Kasey says

“Why haven’t you told me about them?”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of something so small. Can we go see the elephants now?”

“It’s not small Kase, we are going to talk about this again, but right now let’s go see your elephants,” Kelley says

 

Kasey holds Kelley’s hand as they follow the elephant keeper to the exhibit. Kasey grips Kelley’s hand a bit harder. “You ok?” “Yes, just excited” They follow along with the keeper, feed the elephants breakfast, pet them and even get to play soccer with one. Kasey takes pictures of the elephants while Kelley takes pictures of Kasey with the elephants. They ask the keeper to take a picture of the two of them with an elephant. Kasey is presented with a t-shirt that one of the elephants painted at the end of the tour, and tears run down her face.

 

“Kel, there aren’t words to describe what I’m feeling right now, this is the best present anyone has ever gotten me. I love you.” Kasey says kissing Kelley not so gently outside the enclosure.

 

Kaseywild5

(Insert picture of Kasey and Kelley with an elephant)

Best Christmas gifts ever.

#kaseywild, #kaseywildfanclub, #bestgirlfriendever, #love, #kelleyohara, #elephants

Kelleyohara, alikrieger, ashlynharris24, alexmorgan13, tobinheath, jens and 8,000 others like this.

 

Kelley sends Ash a message letting them know where to meet up, when she looks up Kasey is over by the souvenir stand looking at rings. There is one with three elephants that she really likes. Kelley sees what she is looking at and suggests she try one on. Kasey tries one on and admires it before placing it back on the shelf. “We should go find the rest of the crew now,” Kasey says

The group meets up and are discussing which animals to go see first. Kelley excuses herself by saying she has to go to the washroom, once out of sight she heads back to the stand to buy Kasey the ring she looked at.

The rest of the day is filled with many smiles and laughs as the group has fun exploring the Animal Kingdom. The entire group decides to get their faces painted. Kylie gets her face painted as a tiger, Ash gets done up as a shark, Kasey opts for an elephant, Kelley a lion, Ali a butterfly, Tobin a bear and Alex choose a cat. They have the artist take a group shot of them and post it on Alex's account.

 

 Alexmorgan13

(Insert group shot here)

Lions, and tigers and bears oh my!! Having a great day @AnimalKingdom with this crew.

#animalkingdom, #alikrieger, #ashlynharris, #tobinheath, #kelleyohara, #kaseywild

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, tobinheath, kelleyohara, kaseywild5, mrapinoe, shelinaz, and 78,000 others like this.

Mrapinoe: where am I? oh wait I wasn’t invited 

 

“Today has been so much fun, thank you guys for making this happen for Kylie and I. Best birthday ever eh Ky?”

“Yep”

Kasey looks towards her daughter and sees she along with the Pride keeper both have blue on their faces. “Really Ash? When she can’t sleep tonight because she is riding a sugar rush from cotton candy, you're in charge.” Ash looks at her and says “Ok” and keeps eating it.

“Time to load up and head home, the park is closing soon and I’m sure the dogs need to be walked,” Ali says

Once back at the Krieger – Harris household, Kylie settles in with Ash and Ali and they watch a movie. Alex heads home with Tobin and Blue and Kelley and Kasey are just sitting on the couch. Kasey isn’t interested in the movie and is still pretty wired from the day’s outing. “Kase, do you want to go for a drive and see the beach under the stars?” Kelley asks. “That sounds really nice, but it’s almost Kylie’s bedtime.” “Go, we got her,” Ali says “Take a blanket with you, it gets cold out there.” “Let’s go Wild, no excuses now” “Ok, O’Hara” “Night Ky, be good for Ash and Ali”

“Do me a favour and knock the sand off, before you come back in the house,” Ash says

“Have fun KO, Wild”

They drive for a bit until they find a spot overlooking the water. Kelley pulls out the blanket and they walk down to the beach and sit. Kasey is mesmerized by the sights and sounds of the beach at night. Kelley has other things in mind. “Kase, I want to make love to you under the stars.” Kasey lays down and pulls Kelley on top of her before joining their lips and tongues in dance. The pair makes love under the stars and lay together on the blanket. “Kel, we should get back, they might be wondering where we are.” “I’m pretty sure they know where we are and what we are doing Kase.” “Do you have your phone handy I can’t find my clothes.” Kelley holds her phone up so Kasey can find her clothes and then locates her own and puts them back on. They head back to the Krieger-Harris household and enter finding Ash watching them. “Waiting up for us Harris?” “Yep, wanted to see the walk of shame”  “How was Kylie?” “No problems brushed her teeth and crashed.” “See you in the morning Harris,” Kelley says pulling Kasey with her into the bedroom. “Ready for round two, or is it three?” Kelley asks, “Can we just go to sleep, I’m tired” “Okay beautiful, let’s go to bed”  


	76. Chapter 76

“What time are we meeting the others for our pickup game Kriegs?” Kelley asks

“I told everyone 2:00, but I promised Kasey and Kylie that I would give them a tour, so we are going to leave a bit earlier,” Ali responds

 

“Thanks for the cleats and gloves, Ash,” Kasey says

“Not, a problem I always have extra around, and I like sharing it with another keeper, plus it’s not like Ali can wear Umbro stuff anyways, her contract won’t allow it.” Ash says “Too bad you can’t sign any endorsement contracts, I’m sure they would sign you on in a heartbeat.”

“Kel promised to hook me up with some Under Armour equipment when we get back home,” Kasey says

“Of course she did,” Ash says rolling her eyes.

 

“This place is so big!” Kylie says as she and Kasey are shown around the Pride training facilities by Ash and Ali. “Mom, do you think you will ever get to play a game here?”

“We shall see Ky, never know what the future holds.”

“Ash, do you want to take KO and grab some balls and cones from the equipment room?” Ali asks

“Yep, let’s go KO,” Ash says dragging Kelley behind her.

“Field is this way, I’m sure the others are already here.” Ali says

 

Kasey looks over the field, completely in awe.

“Pretty sweet eh?”

“Hey, Shelina how are you?”  Kasey asks

“I’m good, enjoying the Florida sunshine rather than the snow back home,” Shelina says

“Yeah, I hear you, not looking forward to leaving this behind. Any idea who else is joining us today?”

“Syd for sure, Morgan, Pressley, Pickett and possibly Marta if she didn’t fly out.”

 

“Okay let’s get a warmup in before we start, don’t need anyone getting injured. Morgan, you wanna lead?”

“Let’s go ladies and Little Wild,” Alex says smiling. She hasn’t stopped smiling since Tobin showed up.

 

“Wild Thing, you and Little Wild are the Captains, choose your players,” Ash says

“Can I pick Marta?” Kylie asks and they all nod “Okay I chose Marta.” Marta walks over and gives Kylie a high five.

“I’m going to take Kriegs,” Kasey says

“Hey, what about me?” Kelley asks

“Babe, you are always my number one pick, I just thought it would be fun to play with Kriegs,” Kasey says to Kelley.

“Okay,” Kelley says

“Kelley, you can be on my team,” Kylie says

“Ok, Ky,” Kelley says

“Morgan,” Kasey says

“I got Ash.”

“Pickett,” Kasey says

“Tobin!!” Kylie yells, Kasey laughs knowing her daughter would choose the flashy Thorns player.

“Who do you think Kriegs?”

“Take Syd.”

“Pressley”

“Last but not least my fellow Canadian Shelina ZZZZZZ,” Kasey says making everyone laugh.

 

Kylie’s team starts off with the ball, and right away Marta is coming at her. “Crap,” thinks Kasey. Ali breaks it up and knocks it forward to Morgan, who lets a shot fly at Ash, who knocks it wide of the net. They opted not to have corner kicks during the game, so Ash takes the ball and boots it downfield towards a running Kylie, who makes a beautiful cross pass to Tobin, who takes it wide and passes it back into KO. Kelley seeing her chance takes the shot, Kasey dives but too late. Kelley winks at her and does a little dance, before high fiving Kylie, Tobin and Marta. “That’s the only one you are getting today Kel,”

Kasey has the ball and gives Ali a little smile and look. Ali nods knowing what’s coming and turns to watch Ash and KO downfield. Kasey lines it up and strikes the ball hard downfield over the heads of everyone including Ash who was high in the penalty area. Ash just watches the ball go past her and bounce into the net. Ash looks over at KO who is laughing at the scene in front of her along with most of the others. Ash digs in the netting and pulls the ball out, she looks at Kasey who yells “Go for it Harris, you know you want to.” Ash punts the ball attempting to get it downfield, but only succeeding in getting it to midfield. They continue to play, and with the talented bunch on the field, Ash and Kasey get their fair share of shots, making lots of saves but also letting in a few goals along the way.

They decide to take a water break and head to the sidelines. Unbeknownst to the group, the Coach of Orlando Tom Sermanni has been observing and recording some of their game. Walking over to Shelina he asks who the other goalkeeper is. Shelina tells him to google Kasey Wild, Capital City Crusaders and heads back out on the pitch.

“Interested in making a trade Ky?” Kasey asks

“I think Ash is looking lonely down there and Krashlyn needs to be reunited. Kelley for Ali?”

“Okay, Mom”

“Kel, you are on my team now,” Kasey says

“Finally!” Kelley runs over to her and pulls her in for a kiss.

“Focus KO!” Alex yells

“I am focused,” Kelley says looking at Kasey.

Kasey pulls her team in for a huddle. “Kel, can you and Shelina drop back, I’m going to wander a bit.”

Kasey’s team has the ball, and she moves up with them, Alex passes it back and waits; Kasey begins dribbling the ball and knocks it over to Carson, who then passes it forward to Alex, Kasey joins the rush forward, and surprises Marta by going past her, Alex angles the ball to Kasey who then connects on a hard shot of her left foot towards the bottom corner of the net, past a diving Ash. Kasey tosses her gloves to Kelley and plays forward for the remainder of their game, the chemistry between her and Alex on full display as they manage to put the ball behind Ash several times. The crowd watching on the sidelines has grown to include Sermanni, as well as other members of the Pride organization; they are all intrigued by the unknown player on the field, showing that she can stop the shots and score goals.

Soon the players decide to call it quits. “Hey Krashlyn, how about a shootout, 3 shots each?” Kasey says “Loser buys dinner” “Yes!” Ash quickly replies. Neither KO or Ali are keen on the idea, knowing how competitive both keepers are, but go along with.

“Kylie, you are the ref,” Ali says

The rest of the players and Coaches gather to watch the four players have a shootout.

“Prepare to spend your allowance KO,” Ash says

“In your dreams Harris, I have faith in my girl,” Kelley says looking towards Kasey and giving her a wink.

 

Round One

Ali goes bottom left, Kasey dives knocking the ball off the post and keeps it out. X

Kelley goes bottom left, Ash knocks it away. X

 

Round Two

Kasey cheats left, and Ali goes hard right O

Kelley goes bottom right and sneaks it past Ash O

 

Round Three

Ali sends a softy bottom right, Kasey moves quickly and gets in front of it. X

Kelley goes hard right waist high, and Ash easily knocks it down. X

 

“Little Wild, what’s your say, we can’t end in a tie,” Ash says

“Easy, Mom you take a shot on Ash and Ash you take a shot on Mom.”

Needless to say, Ash isn’t a fan of this idea but goes along with it after Ali tells her too.

 

Round Four

Ash lines up behind the ball, jogs towards it and strikes it to the right side, Kasey reads it all the way and smiles as she gets her body in front of the shot. X

Ash stands on the line watching as Kasey backs up, she opts to kick off her right side and bends it left, catching Ash moving the wrong direction, off the post and in. O

 

“Thanks for making me look bad out there Wild, next time I hope you are on my team.” Ash says

“I think Little Wild might have something to say about that Ash, you’re her favourite.” Kasey adds

 

Kasey isn’t quite ready to leave and is juggling and doing tricks with a ball, Tobin watches and then decides to join in on the fun. “Hey Tobin, have you watched the videos of Rene Huiguita?” “Sure, El Loco, the scorpion kick dude” “Yeah, that’s him, I want to try doing the scorpion, can you set it up for me?” “For sure” Tobin looks over to the sideline where the remainder of the players are taking off their cleats. “Someone might want to record this, we are going to try and do the Scorpion kick.” Tobin yells. “What’s the Scorpion kick?” Kylie asks “Just watch Ky.” Kelley says while she gets her phone ready.

 

“Tobs can you lob a couple balls in, I need to figure out the timing.” Kasey says

“Yep,” Tobin proceeds to lob 2 balls in for Kasey to watch.

“Let’s do it,” Kasey says

Kasey takes a position just in front of the goal line and Tobin lobs the ball in, Kasey jumps and just misses. “Again Tobs” Tobin nods and lobs a second ball in, this time Kasey times is perfectly and kicks the ball out. Kylie comes running out on the field “Can you do that again Mom?” Kasey looks at Tobin “We have 3 more balls Wild, let’s do it” Kelley comes closer with her phone and hits record. Tobin lobs a ball in and Kasey kicks it back out, then Tobin lobs another one in and again Kasey kicks it back out, Tobin lobs the last ball in and sure enough Kasey knock that one out as well. Kelley ends the recording. “Is there anything you can’t do babe?” “I haven’t mastered the flip throw in yet” “Yet,” Kelley says.

 

“Are we finally ready to get out of here?” Ash asks

“Yep, let’s get showered and get food,” Kasey says

 

Kelleyohara

(Insert video of Kasey doing Scorpion kicks)

Channeling her inner Huiguita, Scorpion kicks a la Wild.

#kaseywild, kaseywildfanclub, #soccer, #goalkeeper, #goalkeepersgonewild, #havingfun, #scorpionkick, #tobinheath, #mygirlisamazing

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, alexmorgan13, tobinheath, christenpress, stephlabbe1, jens, kailensheridan, shelinaz, sydneyleroux, ddwyer14 and 30,000 others like this.

 

By the time they all take turns getting showered and dressed, Kylie is out cold on the couch. No one wants to wake her. “How about we get Chipotle?” Ash asks “What’s Chipotle?” Kasey asks and the three Americans all look at her. “Mexican food Babe,” Kelley says “Oh, ok” “KO, you want to come along for the ride?” Ash asks “Okay with you Babe?” Kelley looks at Kasey “Of course.”

 

“I really enjoyed playing with you guys today Kriegs, the skill level is so much higher than what I’m used to.”

“It was fun watching Kylie play, she’s got some skills for a kid.”

“She loves soccer, she told me she wants to play in the NWSL when she gets older.”

“I could definitely see that happening in the future. Maybe you and her could become the first Mother and daughter to play in the league.” Ali says

“I’m not there yet Kriegs.”

“Kase, teams are going to be fighting each other to sign you when the time comes.”

“Guess we will see what happens after next season.”

 

“I wish tomorrow wasn’t our last day in Florida, I have really enjoyed spending time with all of you, and I know that Kylie and Ash have grown close over the last couple of days.”

“Yeah, Ash is going to be sad to see Little Wild go, but maybe once the school year is over, you can come back and stay for a bit longer,” Ali says

“That would be awesome Kriegs,”

 

After supper, Kasey decides it a good time to give Ali and Ash their “presents”. She carries out her sketchbook and unties it, handing Ash and Ali their drawings. “These are awesome Wild,” Ash says, “I think Ali’s need a bit more mascara though.” Earning a slap on the arm from Ali.

“We are getting frames for them and putting them up Kase, they are really good,” Ali says

“Kase, is this me?” Kelley asks looking at the drawing of her and a huge squirrel.

“Who else would it be Babe?” Kasey asks

“The squirrel is so cute, I’m going to call him Sammy, this is for me right?” Kelley asks

“Nope, I’m keeping that one.”

“I’m pretty sure I know how to get you to change your mind,” Kelley whispers in her ear

“Maybe, maybe not,” Kasey says smiling at her.

 

Logan needs to be walked before bed, Kylie volunteers to take her, Ash and Ali go with her leaving Kasey and Kelley alone for a bit.

 

“So how exactly do you plan on getting me to change my mind on the drawing Kel?” Kasey asks

“I think it will start with some of this,” Kelley says cupping Kasey’s chin and running her tongue along her bottom lip, “then some of this” as she runs her hand down Kasey’s side “and finally this” as she places her hand on Kasey’s upper thigh, causing her to let a small moan out. “That definitely could make me change my mind.” “Kel quit teasing and kiss me already,”

 

“Child in the room,” Kylie says causing them to slowly separate and the others to laugh.

 

“We’ve got a couple tag a longs,” Ash says pointing to Alex and Tobin.

“Ash told us you did drawings of her and Kriegs and we wanted to see them,” Alex says.

“So when do I get one Wild?” Alex asks

“I will add you and Tobs to my list,” Kasey says

“Hey, Wild how are you at graphic design and or t-shirt design?” Ash asks

“I’ve created a couple logo’s for friend’s businesses before, had one of the Team Canada Women’s Hockey Goalies wear a mask I designed for a contest, and I’ve also dabbled a bit with designing shirts and uniforms. Why?”

“I like the drawing you did for me and was wondering if you might be interested in working with me on designing my next shark shirt?” 

“That would be awesome Ash! What do you have in mind?” Kasey and Ash sit down and start brainstorming ideas. They become so emersed in the conversation that they don’t even notice when Alex and Tobin leave.”

 

“Hey Ky,” Kelley says as arms wrap around her “What’s up?”

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed,” Kylie says

“Okay, sweet dreams kiddo,” Kelley says bending down and kissing her on the top the head.

“Why are you looking at me like that Kriegs?”

“It’s just nice to see you happy KO.”

“Kasey and Kylie make me happy, Kriegs.”

“So, you know what you asked me to do for you, I have the information you need. Come with me into my room, and we can talk, without Ask or Kase hearing.” Ali says

“Okay”

The two players head down the hallway while the keepers are still busy talking.

 

Kelley eventually heads for bed, hoping that Kasey won’t be that far behind. Kasey climbs into bed at 3 in the morning after borrowing Ash’s laptop for reference pictures, she put in her earbuds and came up with three different designs for Ash before she was finally able to turn her creative wheels off for the night. She left the drawings out on the table for Ash when she gets up and heads to bed. As soon as she climbs under the covers, Kelley instinctively puts her arm around and pulls her close.

Kasey wakes up in the morning and is shocked when she sees that it’s almost 9:00. She never sleeps in that late. Kelley is nice and warm beside her, so that may have helped.


	77. Chapter 77

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Yeah?” Kasey says

“You guys decent?”

“Yes Ash, come in”

“I hope I didn’t wake you, but I saw your drawings and I couldn’t wait to talk to you about them. I made coffee if you want to meet me in the kitchen, we can let O’Hara get her beauty sleep.” Ash says

“I’m awake,” Kelley says “I heard coffee.”

“Give us a few minutes Harris,” Kelley says

“Meet you out there, and if Ali asks you woke up on your own”

 

“Morning beautiful,” Kasey says as she moves closer to her girlfriend.

“Morning, I tried to wait up for you last night, what time did you come to bed?”

“Around 3, sorry babe, I was in the zone and lost track of time. I finished three different drawings for Ash.”

“It’s ok, you can make it up to me tonight in Georgia.”

“I’m nervous about meeting your family Kel”

“Kase, my family is pretty chill, you don’t need to be nervous. I have spoken with them about you and Kylie and told them how much you both mean to me. Just a heads up, I’m pretty sure the topic of marriage will come up, my parents are itching to become Grandparents. Erin told me that there is a mountain of presents under the tree for Kylie already.”

“Kel, what are your feelings about us eventually getting married? ”

 “Kase, I was planning on giving you this on New Year's Eve, but I don’t want to wait any longer to give it to you; it will hopefully answer your question,” Kelley says as she gets up, walks over to her suitcase, and pulls out a small box.

“Kel? What are you doing?”

“Kasey, just listen,”

Kelley opens the box revealing the elephant ring. “I love you Kasey, and I can’t imagine my future without you or Kylie in it. With this ring, I am making you a promise, that in the near future I plan on asking you to be my wife; Will you wear this ring as a symbol of the love between us, and the promise of a future together”

“Kelley, I love you so much, yes, I will wear it. Now put it on me already.”

 

“YES!” they hear outside the door, making them laugh.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris what are you doing?” Ali yells

“Nothing,” Ash says

 

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you Kel?”

“Don’t know, someone out there must like us.”

 

“I think we need to make an appearance now,” Kasey says to which Kelley agrees.

Kasey pulls Kelley over for one more kiss before they leave the bedroom and head towards the kitchen.

 

“How much of that did you hear Harris?” Kelley asks

 “Enough to know that Wild said yes to wearing a ring from you,” Ash says

“Ring? What?” Ali yells

“Relax Kriegs, not an engagement ring, a promise ring,” Kelley says

“Let me see it, Kase,” Ali says

Kasey shows the ring to Ali and Ash.

“I saw you looking at the ring and noticed it had three elephants on it, and it made me think of the three of us. They are all joined as one, and that’s what I want for Kylie, you and me in the future.” Kelley says to Kasey

 

Kylie walks into the kitchen and looks at them.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” she asks

“Nothing is wrong Little Wild, KO just said something beautiful,” Ash says

 

“Okay, change of topic, Kasey your drawings are amazing, if it’s alright with you I’m going to send them all out and get samples made in a couple of different colours. I will send you some when I get them back and we can decide from there how to proceed.” Ash says

“That sounds good Ash, I’m glad you like them. I had fun drawing them.” Kasey says

 

“Being as though it’s your last day here, how about we go out for brunch, there is a fantastic place that overlooks the beach,” Ali says

“Can Alex and Tobin come?” Kylie asks

“Sure, we can invite them to join us,” Ali says

 

“Ky, how about you go brush your teeth and get dressed.”

“Can we keep the meaning of this ring between the four of us for now please?” Kasey asks

“What are you thinking Kase?” Kelley asks

“Just that I know Alex is having a difficult go with her divorce and figuring out her relationship with Tobs, and I don’t want to flaunt our relationship in front of her right now.”

They all agree that it seems like a reasonable request.

 

After brunch, Kasey is standing on the beach watching the waves when arms wrap around her. “I wish we could stay here forever Kel.” “I know baby, me too, the last few days with you here have been a dream, unfortunately, we are going to have to leave soon, so that my family can regale you with stories about how awesome I am.”

“C’mon babe, we need to head back to Ash and Ali’s now. We still need to finish packing, say our goodbyes and drive to the airport.”

“Okay one more selfie on the beach and then we go.”

Kelley turns and kisses her on the cheek as she takes the picture.

 

“Mom, do we really have to go to Georgia?”

“Yes, Kylie we do, it’s important that we meet Kelley’s family.”

“Does this have anything to do with your new ring Mom?”

“Kylie, I want to tell you something, but you need to promise me that it stays between us ok?”

“Okay Mom”

“Kelley and I have talked about getting married in the future, and this ring is kind of the first step towards that.”

“That’s awesome Mom, I love Kelley.”

“I know you do, I do too, very much.”

 

“Am I interrupting something? Kelley asks

“We were just talking about what this ring meant”

 

"Kylie, I want you to know that I love you and your Mom and I want us to be together, is that okay with you kiddo?" 

"Yep, I love you too Kelley," 

 

“Thank you for everything Kriegs,” Kasey says while hugging Ali. “You should come to Ottawa and visit.”

“I’ve really enjoyed having you and Kylie here, and I would love to come to Ottawa and visit, Ash even though she won’t admit it enjoyed the hike when the team was there.”

“Little Wild, you are welcome back here anytime, we can go surfing,” Ash says giving Kylie a hug and a fist bump.

“Wild Thing, I will be in touch about the shirts; I’m excited to see how they will look once printed. You are welcome back here anytime as well, just next time leave KO at home.” Ash says looking at Kelley

“Not a good idea to tick off your defenders Harris,” Kelley says “I might slip and let someone past me to shoot on you.”

“Not likely KO, I have a feeling now that you have a keeper in your family, you are just going to try harder to stop the shots before they get to me,” Ash says

“True if you are behind me they will probably score, whereas if Kasey was behind me she wouldn’t let them score.”

“Keep it up and I don’t think either of you is going to score or be scored upon anytime soon,” Ali says shutting both of them up, and making Kasey laugh.

 

“Let’s go, Wilds,” Kelley says earning a look from Kasey

“That’s Wild Thing to you,” Kasey says

“And Little Wild” Kylie pipes up, making them all laugh

“I’ll message you after we land Kriegs, thanks again eh,” Kasey says

“Wild, your Canadian is showing through,” Ali says “Safe travels.”

“Bye Logan” Kylie yells to the dog as they walk out the door.

 

Kelley gets the rental car straightened away and then they all walk into the terminal together. “We need to get ourselves and the luggage checked in, you have your passports handy Kase?” “Yes”. After paying extra for the additional suitcase they had to purchase to hold Kylie’s birthday loot, they go take a seat and wait for their flight to be called.

 

Kelley takes a picture of the three of them.

Kelleyohara

 

(Insert picture of the three of them here)

Florida it’s been a blast, up next Georgia.

#kaseywild, #kaseywildfanclub, #soccer, #vacationmode, #funinthesunwiththeoneswelove, #friendship, #love, #family

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, alexmorgan13, tobinheath, sydneyleroux, shelinaz, jens and 8,000 others like this.

 

“American Airlines Flight 123 to Atlanta Georgia, now boarding at Gate 1.”

“That’s us, grab your bag Ky,” Kelley says while reaching for her hand

Once they are on the plane, Kylie asks if she can have the window seat, leaving Kasey in the centre and Kelley on the aisle.

Kasey reaches over and grabs Kelley’s hand. “You ok?” Kelley asks her.

“I’m not a big fan of planes, the takeoff and landing make me nervous,” Kasey says

Kelley lifts their hands up and kisses Kasey’s “Hold my hand as long as you need to Babe,”

 

“How far are we from your home Kel?”

“We are flying into Atlanta, my parents' house is about a 30-minute drive from there. So about 2 and a half hours in total” Kelley says.

“I would imagine once when we get there, my Mom will feed us and then send us to bed,” Kelley says

“Have you brought anyone home with you before Kel?”

“Ann and my parents didn’t like her,”

“Should I be concerned Kel?”

“No, I have made it very clear to them how I feel about you and Kylie, and Erin is already a big fan of yours,”

“Just stay close when we get there ok?”

“I will be stuck to you like glue Babe,” Kelley says “Why don’t you put your head back for a bit, and get some sleep, I know you didn’t get much last night, and I plan on keeping you up tonight.”

Kelley leans over and whispers in Kasey’s ear “You know I’ve always wanted to have sex on a plane.”

“We will have to work on your bucket list at another time Kel, I’m not leaving Kylie alone,” Kasey says “Wake me up when we get there please.”

“Next time we fly just the two of us,” Kelley says as she puts her hand on Kasey’s upper thigh.  

 

“Ky, time to pack up your stuff,”

“Kase, wake up baby, we are about to land,”

 

The trio disembarks the plane, and head towards the baggage claim area, while they are waiting Kasey sends Ali a message that they have landed.


	78. Chapter 78

“Looks like Florida agreed with you Squirrel,” Erin says giving her sister a hug.

“It definitely did,” Kelley says smiling

“Judging by the fact that you can’t take your eyes off of them, I’m betting that’s Kasey and Kylie over there grabbing their suitcases,” Erin says

“C’mon I’ll introduce you,”

“Yep, time to officially meet my future sister in law and niece,” Erin says nudging Kelley.

“Kasey, Kylie this is my sister Erin,” Kelley says

“Hi, Erin it’s nice to finally meet you in person,” Kasey says as she extends her hand, “We don’t shake in the O’Hara family except for Dad, we hug,” Erin says wrapping her arms around Kasey.

“And you are the famous Kylie huh?”

“Yep,” Kylie says as she also gets a hug.

 

“Shotgun” Kelley yells as they approach Erin’s car.

“Nope, Kasey is upfront with me, you’re in the back Maureen,” Erin says

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that,” Kelley says

“Just get in the back Kel,”

“Okay, Kase,”

“Whipped” Erin says

Kelley does her very best to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place in the front seat however she is only able to make out bits and pieces.

 

Kasey is lifting a suitcase out of the trunk when she feels familiar arms around her waist, she allows herself to be drawn into her defenders' arms. Kelley kisses her on the cheek.

“C’mon lovebirds, you can finish that later, right now we need to throw Kasey in front of the firing squad,”

“Relax, babe she is kidding, they probably won’t grill you until the morning,”

“Just drop the bags at the door, we can take them upstairs later,”

 

They walk in and find Kylie playing ball with a puppy.

“You didn’t tell me your parents had a dog,”

“They foster them, I wasn’t sure if they would have one or not,”

 

“Kelley, bring the girls into the kitchen, I’m just making some sandwiches,”

“Okay, Mom”

Kelley grabs Kasey’s hand and squeezes gently.

Kelley leads them towards the kitchen, where they find Erin already sitting an eating a sandwich, Kelley’s Mom and her Dad.

Kelley’s father gets up from his seat and walks towards them. “Dad, this is Kasey and her daughter Kylie,” He extends his hand towards Kasey, “Nice to meet you, Kasey,” and nods at Kylie “Nice to meet you Kylie” “Please call me Dan” “Nice to meet you, Mr. O’Hara, sorry Dan,” Kasey says, “Hi” Kylie says.

“Mom, this is Kasey and Kylie,” Kelley’s Mom comes around the island and pulls Kasey into a hug “It’s nice to finally meet the woman that Kelley hasn’t stopped talking about, welcome Kasey, and Kylie” “I’m Karen.”

“Kylie you must be hungry after your trip. Would you like a sandwich?”

“Yes please”

“Kasey, how about you?”

“Yes, please”

“What about me don’t I get one?”

“You can make your own,” Karen says to Kelley.

 

Once they finish eating, they head into the living room and Kasey is blown away by the Christmas tree, stockings, presents and decorations in front of her. She notices that there are even stockings with her and Kylie’s name on them.

Kasey feels Kelley’s arms wrap around her and relaxes into her hold “You okay Babe?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful, just a lot more than I’m used to.”

“Not as beautiful as you are Kase, and yeah my Mom tends to go overboard at Christmas time”

“Little Wild is yawning over there, I’m going to grab her suitcase and show her to Erin’s room ok?”

“Yes, thank you, Kel,”

 

Kasey feels something bump against her leg and sees the puppy with a ball in its mouth. She bends over and starts petting him.

“I was just about to take Buddy for a walk, would you like to join me, Kasey?” Karen asks

“Actually, I think getting some fresh air would be good right about now, let me just tell Kel that I’m leaving.”

“Second door on the left”

She goes up the stairs and looks in the room. Kelley and Kylie are both out cold on the bed. She takes a picture of them together. Karen comes up to check what is taking so long and sees Kasey standing in the doorway smiling.  

“They look comfy, let Kelley sleep, you can wake her when we get back”

 

They head out with Buddy taking them for a walk.

 

“Is this where we talk about Kelley and me?” Kasey asks

“I guess now is as good a time as any.”

“Kasey, I’m going, to be honest with you, I have seen Kelley “date” a lot of people, and with the exception of Ann, no one was around for an extended period of time. Kelley always had this spark about her, she loved life and when she broke up with Ann it seemed like she was closed off and just going through the notions, even her play on the field seemed to suffer. When she came back from Ottawa she was happy and when she told me about you and Kylie she was glowing. Erin told me about her flying to Ottawa for one night to be with you and I knew it was different, she found someone she felt safe with and allowed herself to open up again. After the game in Washington, I could see that her spark was back, and we had a long conversation about everything. She admitted to us that she was in love with you and could see the two of you getting married in the future. I see the love in your eyes when you look at each other. Erin told me you were each other’s endgame, which I didn’t understand at the time, but I do now, it will be a struggle for you, but I have faith you will make it there.”

“Kasey, I also want to tell you, I have the utmost respect for what you have accomplished so far in your life. Kelley filled me in on a bit of your backstory, I can’t imagine that raising a child while working, going to school and playing soccer has been easy, if there is anything Dan and I can do to help you, please let us know, you are family now.” Karen says

“I love Kelley with all my heart, and I intend to do everything I can to make us work. I know it will difficult with the distance between us while I’m finishing school, but I believe we can make it work, and I really appreciate your support, thank you.” Kasey says.

 

Kelley is looking around the house for Kasey, she realizes that her Mom and the dog are missing as well and assumes they went for a walk together. She greets them at the door as they return from their walk.

“I woke up and couldn’t find you,” Kelley says yawning and running her hand through her hair

Kasey looks at her girlfriend's messy hair and stifles a laugh, she reaches out for her hand “I’m sorry, you looked so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake you and I figured we wouldn’t be gone long. Let’s go to bed Kel.”

“Good night Karen,” Kasey says

“Good night Kasey,”

“Night Mom,”

“Night”

 

Kelley closes and locks the door behind them "You are going to tell me about the conversation with my Mom right?" 

"I will, but right now I want to make love to my girlfriend, do you have a problem with that?"

Kelley shakes her head and begins helping Kasey get undressed, once Kasey is naked Kelley takes a step back "You never fail to take my breath away with your beauty Kase," 

"Kel, stop talking I want to taste you,"

The pair is finally able to quench the need that has been building between them for the last few days, before falling asleep in each other's arms.  

 

 

 

 

            

 


	79. Chapter 79

Kasey opens her eyes, and is momentarily disoriented, looking around she sees pictures of little Kelley O’Hara and smiles remembering where she is and who she is with.

She hears Kelley’s shallow breathing beside her and decides to wake her up. Sliding down between her legs, she kisses Kelley’s upper thighs and runs her tongue through the American’s folds, she hears a low moan and continues to explore the area with her tongue, and takes the time to tease nerve central with her teeth and tongue, as the wetness increases, she uses her thumb to apply pressure while plunging her tongue in and out, when Kelley lifts her hips up to her mouth, she knows she is close to peaking and inserts two fingers into her curling them as they move in and out “Kase, I’m so….” She doesn’t manage to get the words out before her climax pulses through her, Kasey withdraws her fingers and licks them clean. Once she feels her girlfriend stop moving she climbs back up to the top of the bed, and presses her lips to Kelley’s. Kelley pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss and their tongues dance until the need for air overtakes them, and they separate. They face each other on their respective pillows.

“Morning sexy” Kasey says

“Sexy huh?”

“Yeah, it’s hella sexy watching you fall apart under me,”

Kelley licks her lips, “I would definitely be more of a morning person if that were my wake up call,”

“I’m sure it can be arranged once we are back home,”

 

“What are our plans for the day Kel?”

“I didn’t plan anything for today, thought we would just hang out with the ‘rents and Erin when she shows up, we are however taking Kylie horseback riding tomorrow.”

“Can we go for a run Kel, I feel like I’ve been slacking off a bit lately in my workouts,”

“Do you want to get changed and we can go before we have breakfast?”

“Yeah, let’s do that it’s still pretty early and I’m sure Kylie won’t be awake yet,”

They each take a turn in the bathroom making themselves presentable and getting dressed, Kasey looks in on Kylie, and she is still sleeping, they head downstairs. Smelling coffee as they head towards the kitchen they see that Karen is already making blueberry pancakes.

“Smells good in here. Morning Mom, we are going out for a run. Kylie is still sleeping. Back soon,” Kelley says before they head towards the door.

“If we follow this path there is a loop, it’s about 5 miles, alright with you?”

“How long is 5 miles in km Kel? I usually do between 5 and 10kms,”

“Let me check my phone for conversion, one sec …. Okay Google says 5 miles is a little over 8kms, good?”

“Yep, lead the way.”

“Hey, O’Hara think you could slow down a bit? I’m playing the goalkeeper card.”

“Kase when we get back to Ottawa, I’m going to check out your workout routine, there are always areas that you can improve on. You may be a goalkeeper, but you are also one hell of a forward, and you need to build up your strength and conditioning levels.”

“Okay, Kelley wan Kenobi, I am putty in your hands,”

“Let’s get back to the house Wild, I’m sure if Erin is there she is eating all of the pancakes.”

 

“Wow, you got Kelley out of bed and to go for a run before 8 in the morning, impressive work Wild,” Erin says

“You forgot the before a cup of coffee part, move I need caffeine,” Kelley says pushing her sister out of the way

“Mom, you gotta try these pancakes, they’re yummy!”

“Morning Ky, how did you sleep?” Kasey says kissing her daughter on the head.

“Good, I woke up this morning with Buddy on the bed with me,”

“Sorry about that Kylie, he’s taken a liking to you, and kept scratching at the door until I let him in,” Karen says

“It’s okay, I like dogs, I wish I could have one, but Mom said maybe when I get a bit older,” Kylie says before turning her attention back to her pancakes.

 

Kelley passes Kasey a coffee and a plate with pancakes on it. “ Umm Coffee, thank you!”

“You’re beginning to sound like me Wild Thing.”

“Wild Thing?” Dan says “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

“All yours Babe,” Kelley says kissing Kasey on the cheek

Kasey fills them in on how she became known as Wild Thing.

“I’m little Wild,” Kylie says, “Yes you are kiddo, Kelley says as she ruffles her hair.”

The look on their daughter’s face as she interacts with both Kasey and Kylie talk isn’t lost on Dan and Karen.

 

“Thank you so much for breakfast, like Kylie said those pancakes were yummy!” Kasey says to Karen “Can I help you with the cleanup?”

“It’s ok Kasey, I’ve got it, why don’t you go see what kind of trouble Kelley has gotten into.”

“Babe, don’t take this the wrong way but you need a shower,” Kelley says as she pulls her into her arms and kisses her gently on the lips.

“As do you, I’m pretty sure your parents are going to notice if we are both go missing in action at the same time, why don’t you go ahead and shower first and then I will be after you,” Kasey says

 

“Okay, so my Mom mentioned a Christmas Market any interest in taking Kylie to go see Santa and the lights?” 

“That sounds like fun, I like to get Kylie’s picture taken each year with Santa.”

“Let me grab a shower, and I will let my Mom know of our plans for this afternoon. Why don’t you chill on the bed, for now, Kylie is fine, she is playing with Buddy, and my Dad is with her.”

Kasey lays back on the bed and closes her eyes, she is almost asleep when she feels lips touch hers. She opens her eyes to see the woman she loves in front of her.

“Hi,” she says smiling

“Hi, beautiful, the shower is all yours, I’m going to go down and check on Kylie. Get up!” Kelley laughs

“One more kiss and I will,”

“Kelley bends over and kisses her on the cheek.”

“That’s cheating!” “It’s not cheating you didn’t specify where to kiss.”

“Get your butt moving Wild, I will be downstairs,” Kelley says as she walks out the door.

 

“Where’s your better half Kel?” Erin asks

“Better half? Kasey is upstairs getting ready” Kelley says smiling

“Squirrel, a person would have to be blind to miss the love eyes you and Kasey give each other, not to mention the constant need to touch each other, so what are you planning on doing about it?”

“I gave Kasey a promise ring in Florida,” Kelley says

“Kel, that’s amazing,” Erin says as she hugs her.

“What’s amazing?” Karen asks overhearing the conversation

“Umm, how about we wait for Kasey, and then I will tell you,” Kelley says “You might as well grab Dad to hear it.”

 

Kasey walks into the living room with Kylie and is met by the O’Hara clan. Kelley reaches for her hand, she takes it and looks at the others, Erin has a great big smile across her face, so she doesn’t think there is anything wrong. Kelley pulls her into her side and whispers “It’s ok” in her ear.

“I’m in love with this beautiful woman beside me, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her and Kylie. While we were in Florida, I gave Kasey a promise ring.” Kelley says lifting Kasey’s hand up to show the elephant ring off.

“That’s it? A promise ring? Not an engagement?” Karen says

“Not an official engagement yet, but soon,” Kelley says looking at Kasey as she says it.

Karen passes a $20 off to Dan.  

“Did you guys bet on me proposing?” Kelley asks the O’Haras, and they all nod their heads

Kasey can’t help but laugh at Kelley’s reaction.

 

“Kylie, how about you and I get our shoes and jackets on while Kelley has a moment with her family,” Kasey says as they leave the room.

 

“Kelley, it’s plain as day that you’ve met your soulmate, we knew the first time you talked about Kasey; she was the one,” Karen says

“You’re not wrong, she is the one,” Kelley says “And I do plan on proposing to her very soon.”

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m not keeping my girls waiting any longer. We are headed to the Christmas Market for a date with Santa and his helpers, we won’t be home for supper.”

 

“You okay, Kel?”

“I’m perfect, it’s a beautiful day, and I have you and Kylie with me.”

“How about a picture with Santa, Kel?”

“All of us?”

“Yes, all of us, time to start a new tradition.”

The trio waits in line for their turn to get a picture with Santa. They take a group shot, and then Kelley pulls out her phone for a group selfie with Santa.

“That was fun Kase, I can’t wait to bring our children to see Santa,” Kelley says

“Did you just say our children?”

“Yes, I would really like for Kylie to have one or two siblings. What do you think?”

“I like the idea of little O’Hara’s running around, but not right away.”

“Wasn’t thinking about right away, but in a couple of years after the World Cup and Olympics,” Kelley says.

“Kel, you have no idea how happy it makes me talking about our future together.”

“Get used to it, you’re stuck with me,” Kelley says as she leans in to kiss Kasey.

“Hello!, did you forget I’m here,” Kylie says

“Sorry, Ky”

 

They wander around the market for hours taking in the sights and sounds and indulging in some treats, once it gets dark they head to a nearby restaurant for supper, and then head back to Kelley’s parents.

Kasey and Kelley tuck Kylie in for the night, and decide to go curl up in bed and watch Home Alone. It’s not long before Kasey is asleep, with Kelley following shortly afterward.   


	80. Chapter 80

**_Christmas Eve Morning_ **

 

Kasey and Kelley are laying in bed, enjoying some quality snuggling time.

“Kel, I never thought to ask but does your family have any traditions that I should be aware of?”

“We generally take family pictures each year in ugly Christmas sweaters and play a game of football in the yard on Christmas day. I’m sure things will be a bit different this year with Kylie and you being here and Jerry not. My Mom is excited to have a kid in the house at Christmas, and may have gone a little overboard on the presents for Kylie.”

“I don’t have an ugly sweater Kel.”

“Don’t worry about it babe, my Mom will hook you up,”

“We should probably get up.”

Kelley positions herself over Kasey and says “Not just yet” before bringing their lips together, she begins placing kisses on Kasey’s jawline and moves down to her pulse point causing Kasey to let out a low moan as she continues working the area. “You better not be thinking about leaving a hickey there, I don’t have any concealer Kel.” “Urgh, ok” Kelley moves down and chooses a spot on her chest to leave a mark and then another. Kelley lifts her head up and locks eyes with Kasey as she moves her hand down, teasing Kasey’s clit and opening before finally inserting two fingers into her wet core, Kasey lets out a loud moan, when Kelley begins curling them and moving them inside her “Come for me baby” Kasey grabs the pillow beside her to stifle the curse words and scream she lets out as she comes all over Kelley’s hand.

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Whenever you two are done, there is coffee and breakfast on the table,” Karen says through the door.

Sensing Kasey’s embarrassment at being caught, Kelley pulls her in and gives her gentle kiss on the lips “Just be glad it wasn’t my Dad or Erin, we would never hear the end of it.”

“Not helping Babe.”

“Kylie is probably already downstairs eating, so let’s make ourselves presentable and surprise her with today’s outing.”

“I really don’t want to go horseback riding Kel.”

“I know you don’t like horses Kase, but remember this is for Little Wild, you can always hang out with Merlin when we get there.”

“Who is Merlin?”

“Their donkey.”

“Are you trying to tell me something, O’Hara?”

“Nope, not at all, love you Kase; time to get dressed.” Kasey says as she jumps off the bed and heads towards the bathroom.

 

“Hey, Little Wild remember what you asked me about when you found out about coming to Georgia?”

“You mean if we could go horseback riding?”

“I happen to know a couple of horses, that are in need of some exercise today, are you interested in helping them out?”

“Seriously? Yes!!, but what about Mom?” Kylie says

“Your Mom is coming with us as well as Erin, and she can just take pictures if she doesn’t feel up to riding; the ranch is beautiful, and they have lots of different animals there.”

Kylie pulls Kelley in and whispers in her ear “We are going to get Mom on a horse today right?” Kelley nods.

 

“Kasey, can I take Kylie shopping with me this morning, I know that you guys are heading to Jason’s to go riding after lunch and I could use her help with something,” Karen asks

“Sure” Kasey replies “Kylie listen and stay close ok?”

“Yes, Mom”

 

“Your Dad is in Atlanta, and Erin isn’t coming over till lunchtime, you ladies have the house to yourselves for a couple of hours, have fun,” Karen says as she and Kylie depart for their shopping trip.

 

Kelley pulls Kasey into her “My Mom said for us to have fun, you wanna have some fun Wild Thing?”

After having some fun in Kelley’s bed, they decide to shower together before everyone gets home.

 

“Kel, I’m running low on clothes, can I borrow a shirt? And can we maybe do a load of laundry?”

Kelley throws a US shirt at Kasey to wear “You still trying to tell me something, O’Hara?”

“Besides the fact that I love seeing my name on your back, no, I’m low on clothes as well, and it’s either that or one of my workout shirts. Gather up your clothes Kase, we are going to do some laundry.”  

“Welcome to parenthood Kel, where having clean clothes to wear takes precedence over having fun,” Kasey says.

“We can always have some PG fun, Kase,” Kelley says as she kisses her “How about we go watch a movie in the living room while we wait.”

“Home Alone again Kel?”

“Yep!” Kelley says popping the p

“We fell asleep watching it, and I want to see the ending.”

“Just so you know I’m probably going to fall asleep during it again, I’m tired after our play date,” Kasey says smiling at Kelley

“Playdate, huh?”

“Yep”

They begin watching the movie and fall asleep wrapped in each other.

 

“Erin leave them alone,” Karen says

“I will, they are just so cute together I need a picture to torment Kel with.”

Erin takes a picture of the two sleeping and posts it.

 

Erinohara

(Insert picture of Kelley and Kasey sleeping here)

Sleeping beauties

#kelleyohara, #kaseywild, #love, #family, #sisters, #christmasattheoharas, #socutehadtoshare

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, alexmorgan13, tobinheath, christenpress, sydneyleroux, and 300 others like this.

 Comments disabled for this post.

 

“Mom, Kelley wake up!” Kylie yells making Buddy bark beside her.

“Buddy, no barking” Kelley says

“We are awake Ky, how was shopping?” Kasey asks

“Check out the ugly sweater, Grandma K got me,” Kylie says as she shows off her new reindeer inspired sweater. “When I push this button his nose lights up like Rudolph.”

“That’s awesome,” Kelley says

“We got sweaters for you and Kelley too, wanna see them?”

“How about we get surprised by them tomorrow Ky,” Kasey says

“Okay Mom”

 

“We brought pizza home with us if you two are hungry,” Karen says

“Pizza!” Kasey says, playfully pushing Kelley out of the way so she can get off the couch.

“I’ll be right there Kase, save me a slice or two, just gonna throw our clothes in the dryer,” Kelley says

“Okie Dokie,” Kasey says smiling at Kelley.

 

“You excited to go horseback riding Kylie?” Karen asks

“Yes!”

“I know Kelley and Erin are really looking forward to it.”

“I hope Mom will ride a horse today.”

“Jason and Tracey are pretty good at helping people overcome their fear of horses, I’m sure by the end of the day she will be on one.”

 

“Kase, the Blue Jays cap has got to go.”

 “What’s wrong with my Jays cap?”

“You are in Braves country Kase, I’m sure I have a cap in my closet you can wear.”

“Not gonna happen Kel, I will wear your American jersey, but I will not wear a Braves cap, the Jays are my team. Don’t push it, O’Hara.” Kasey says as she gives Kelley the look.

“Yes dear.”

 

“Is Wild, seriously wearing a Jays cap?” Erin asks

“Yep, leave it alone,” Kelley says glaring at her sister.

“You are so whipped Kel.”

“Shut it.”

 

After an hour of driving, they arrive at Jason’s. Kelley and Erin have a brief discussion with each of them nodding their heads towards Kasey. Erin grabs Kylie’s hand and leads her towards the stables, while Kelley grabs Kasey’s hand and leads her down a pathway. They walk for a few minutes and come upon an opening where there is a fenced in area and some horses. Kelley sensing that Kasey is getting a bit nervous, and squeezes her hand a bit tighter “Kase, I know horses make you nervous, there is a reason I’m bringing you here rather than just to the stables, trust me, you will know why when we get closer.” Kasey takes some deep breaths and says “I trust you Kel, lead on.” Kelley gives her a kiss on the cheek and starts walking still holding her hand. As they get closer, Kasey notices that there is a group of children and adults watching and listening as a woman talks. Kasey begins to understand why Kelley would bring her here, the group is comprised of individuals with a variety of physical and mental disabilities, who are getting ready to ride a horse for the first time. Kasey watches as one at a time they are helped on the horses and led around the ring, the look of pure joy on the faces is contagious, and her face lights up. “The woman talking to them is Tracey, she is Jason’s wife, and when she isn’t here, she works as a special education teacher at the elementary school. I thought if anyone could get you over your fear of horses, it would be her. Once their lesson is done, she will talk to us, if you want we can go find out what kind of trouble Erin and Kylie are getting into while we wait.”

 

“Can we get my camera from the car first, I would like to take some pictures while we are here.”

“Sure thing Babe.”

“Kel, just when I think it isn’t possible you make me fall more in love with you. In the past when I have mentioned to people that I’m afraid of horses, they would laugh at me. You didn’t laugh, you came up with a way to try and help me overcome the fear.”

“I love you too Baby, but I can’t take all the credit for this, it was my Mom’s idea. She thought that you seeing one of the therapeutic riding classes might help take a bit of the edge off, and from the sounds of it she was right. Crap, don’t tell her I said that!”

“Lol, I’m so telling her when we get back. Let’s go find Kylie.”

“They are probably with Jason getting helmets. No one is allowed on the horses without one. Guess that means your Blue Jays cap is coming off after all.” Kelley throws a smile Kasey’s way, which quickly disappears when she sees Kasey giving her a look.

Wow, I really am whipped, Kelley thinks to herself.

 

“Mom, this is Snowflake isn’t she beautiful?” Kylie asks while petting the horse.

“Hold still Ky, I’m going to take your picture with her.”

Kasey looks at the name cards outside of the stalls. Uga who names a horse Uga? Kelley notices her puzzled look “Jason went to the University of Georgia, Uga is the name of their mascot.”

A man walks towards them wraps his arms around Kelley and kisses her on the cheek, which really doesn’t sit well with Kasey.

“Jason this is Kasey; Kasey, Jason.”

They shake hands.

 

“KO, you riding today?” he asks

“If Tracey can get Kasey on a horse, I will, but if not I’m staying on the ground with her.”

“Kel, that isn’t necessary, go ride. You told me on the drive here how much you love it.”

“I do, but today is about Little Wild and you, not me,” Kelley says as she places a kiss on her cheek.

Kasey whispers in her ear, “Damn, you’re smooth O’Hara.” Causing Kelley to laugh.

 

“C’mon let’s get Kylie up on Snowflake,” Jason says leading the horse out of the stable, with Kylie right behind him.

Once they arrive at the ring, they see that Erin is already up and riding around the area on a black horse.

“Erin, you chose Demon, you know that’s my boy!” Kelley yells

“Snooze, you lose Kel,” Erin yells back

 

Kasey has her camera ready as Jason slowly helps Kylie mount Snowflake. He gives her some instructions and starts leading them around the ring. Kasey keeps taking pictures as Kylie’s smile become wider by the minute. Unbeknownst to her Kelley is taking pictures of Kasey smiling as well.

Kelleyohara

(Insert picture of Kasey smiling)

Seeing you smile, makes me smile.

#kaseywild, #kaseywildfanclub, #wildthingyoumakemyheartsing, #love, #keepsmiling, #christmasattheoharas

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, alexmorgan13, tobinheath, christenpress, sydneyleroux, jens, samanthakerr20 and 3,000 others like this.

 

“Hey, Tracey how are you?” Kelley asks after giving her a hug.

“I’m good, and from the sounds of things you are as well,” Tracey says looking towards Kasey and Kylie. “Erin has filled me in on the details of your relationship. Nice to see you finally settling down KO.”

“I’m going to take Kasey for a walk, and see what I can find out about her and why she doesn’t like horses, stay here and let me do my thing, she doesn’t need to feel like she is being pressured into anything,” Tracey says to Kelley

“Okay, I will stay and watch Kylie ride.”

 

“Hi Kasey, I’m Tracey, Kelley has filled me in on your situation. I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do. Would you like to come with me and meet Bella?”

“Who is Bella?”

“Bella is our miniature pony, she is out in the field with Merlin at the moment. If we call her she will come running.”

Tracey yells for Bella and sure enough, Kasey sees the pony, and a donkey she assumes to be Merlin come running towards her.

“You can pet Bella, she is extremely friendly,” Tracey says waiting to see if Kasey will allow herself to do that.

Kasey reaches down and pets Bella, and after Merlin nudges her arm she pets him as well.

“Kasey, why don’t you like horses?”

“When I was younger my Mom took me to a fair and let me go on a horse ride, the horse that I was riding dropped down to its knees and then rolled on its side, causing me to fall off, it scared me and I haven’t wanted to ride a horse since.”

“Do you think you would like to try and at least sit on a horse today?”

“I want to get beyond this fear for Kylie’s sake I know she loves horses, and I want to be able to enjoy them with her.”

“Okay, I’m going to bring Flower out, she is one of the horses we use for our classes and is used to standing still for longer periods of time. You can get to know her and maybe we can get you to sit on her, okay?”

“Yes”

“Okay stay put I will be back in a few minutes with her.”

 

Tracey heads to the stable and sees Kelley “I’m bringing out Flower, she said she is willing to try and sit on her. I will message you if she gets on, just stay back and watch ok?” Kelley nods. Tracey leads Flower out to where Kasey is. Kasey is busy taking pictures of Bella and Merlin and looks up to see Flower, who is significantly bigger than the two of them.

 

“Kasey, you see where that bench is, we are going to walk over there, come when you are ready.”

Kasey doesn’t have to wait too long before Merlin starts nudging her, she looks at him and says “are you trying to tell me something?” not expecting an answer but when he “Hee-haws” at her she laughs and says “Okay, I get it.”

 

Kasey walks towards Tracey and Flower and takes her camera from around her neck and places it on a nearby table. Here goes nothing Kasey thinks as she approaches the animal. She begins petting the horse and flower begins nudging her, so she begins rubbing her a bit more. “Flower likes you,” Tracey says “Are you ready to try?” Kasey nods and puts on the helmet that Tracey left for her on the bench. Tracey has led Flower over to the mounting block. Kasey takes some deep breaths and slowly climbs up them until she is standing beside the powerful animal. “Do you know how to get on Kasey?” Kasey nods. “Flower you aren't going to throw me off are you?” Kasey asks the horse, earning a small laugh from Tracey. She takes another deep breath and grabs on to the horse, pushing her left foot into the stirrup and lifting her right leg over the animal. She is okay with being in the saddle. “Can we walk a bit?” Kasey asks Tracey. Tracey nods and pulls out her phone sending Kelley a message with a thumbs up emoji before slowly leading Flower away from the block.

Kelley hears her phone ding and seeing the thumbs up smiles. “S’up Kel?” Erin asks and Kelley shows her the message. “Hey Kylie, your Mom is on a horse, wanna go see?” Kelley asks and Kylie quickly answers with a “Yes”. “We need to quietly stand back and watch, ok?” They walk back towards the area where Kasey is and from a distance watch and she is lead around the ring atop Flower. Tracey signals for them to come closer. Kelley pulls out her phone and takes a couple of pictures, before sending her Mom and Grandma Pat a quick message.

**Beep New Picture Message**

Kelley: (Insert picture of Kasey riding here)

Grandma Pat who is currently at her friend Pauline’s for brunch smiles at the picture and shows her friend. 

 

Karen sees the picture and sends Kelley back a message

**Mom:** Told you it would work. Mom knows best.

 

“So Kel, You wanna ride now?” Jason asks

“Yep, who you got for me?”

“Beauty?”

“Yasss”

It doesn’t take long before all 4 are riding their respective horses around in the big ring. Kylie is riding around with Erin while Kelley is riding Beauty beside Kasey and Flower. They enjoy it for a while longer before Erin calls attention to the time and the fact that they have to home for dinner soon. Each of them dismounts, with Kasey needing Kelley’s help to get off as her legs are feeling a bit sore. “Maybe a massage later eh Kase?” Kelley whispers in her ear. Kasey turns, smiles and walks away.

On the drive back, they engage in some carpool karaoke.

“Damn Wild, you got some pipes.” Erin says “Kel, wasn’t joking when she said you could sing.”

“Mom used to play her guitar and sing for me before bed,” Kylie says

“You play guitar Kase, I didn’t notice one at your place,” Kelley says

“I don’t have my guitar anymore,” Kasey responds quietly.

Kelley reaches over and grabs Kasey’s hand, she senses that there is a story there, but now isn’t the time for it.

 

After supper, they are all sitting in the living room enjoying some conversation and having a few drinks.

“Mom, can you sing some Christmas Carols?” Kylie asks

Kasey at this point has enjoyed a few glasses of wine and is feeling pretty chill. “I’m not sure if I will remember all of the words Ky.”

“Please, Mom” Kasey gives in to the puppy dogs eyes that Kylie and Kelley are currently showing her.

“What do you want me to sing? White Christmas or Jingle Bells?

“Both!” Kelley says

Kelley loads up some background music, and Kasey begins to sing.

 

“Kasey, you have a beautiful voice, unlike those two, they take after their Dad in that department,” Karen says while looking at Kelley and Erin. “Perhaps if school and soccer don’t work out you can become a singer.”

“I actually already did that for a while, but it didn’t work out,” Kasey says

“What do you mean you did it for a while?” Kelley asks

“You remember I told you that I had a couple different jobs when Kylie was younger? One of them was as a performer. I played guitar and sang cover songs. It didn’t last long though as I made better tips at Mario’s.”

Kelley wraps her arms around Kasey “What happened to your guitar Kasey?” she asks

“Kylie came down with a really bad virus and ended up in the hospital, I couldn’t leave her and didn’t go to work, when it came towards the end of the month I didn’t have enough saved to cover rent and our expenses, so I sold my “Ebony” to make up the difference. She was a beautiful Gibson, black on black.” Kasey says

“I’m sorry baby,” Kelley says as she kisses Kasey on the cheek.

 

Karen looks towards Dan and he smiles and nods, knowing exactly what she is thinking. Dan excuses himself to make a phone call.

 

“Kylie, it’s getting close to bedtime, why don’t you go and get changed into your PJs. Big day tomorrow.” Kasey says

Kylie gets up from the floor, “Mom can you read me our story please?” Kasey nods.

Kylie goes around the room giving everyone hugs and telling them goodnight and then heads towards her room.

“I will be there in a few minutes Ky.” Kasey says

“Kel, every year on Christmas Eve, I read Kylie “’Twas the Night Before Christmas” would you like to join us?” Kasey asks, getting a quick “Yes” from Kelley in response.

“Let me up I need to go grab the book from my suitcase,” Kasey says and Kelley lets her go.

 

Kelley smiles as she looks over towards the bookcase on the wall which houses her well-worn copy of the same book. It has been her tradition to read the book on Christmas Eve as far back as she can remember. Her parents and sister know this and she doesn’t have to look at them to know what they are all thinking.

Kelley gets up and walks down the hall to where Kasey and Kylie are, standing in the doorway for a minute watching the Mother and daughter getting comfy on the bed before joining them. Kasey reads the story to Kylie while Kelley watches. Kasey closes the book, and they both look at the now sleeping Kylie. Kelley bends over and kisses Kylie on the forehead “Sweet dreams kiddo”, Kasey follows her out of the room soon afterward.

 

Finding Kelley in their room sitting on the bed, Kasey goes over and cupping her chin places a gentle kiss on her lips, Kelley tries to deepen it and Kasey pulls away. “We can continue in a bit babe, right now I need to play Santa and put some stuff out for Kylie. I have a present for you as well but I don’t think your parents would appreciate it under the tree.” Kasey says winking at Kelley. Kasey grabs a bag from inside a hidden zipper in her suitcase and heads out to the living room.

 

Kasey finds Karen in the living room putting some packages under the tree and placing a few things in each of their stockings. Kasey removes Kylie’s stocking and adds her items to it before hanging it back up. Karen notices that Kasey has tears in her eyes and offers her a hug.

Stepping back Kasey wipes her eyes “I’m sorry, just being around a family Christmas is a bit overwhelming for me; I’ve gotten so used to it just being Kylie and me.”

“Kasey, you and Kylie are family now, if we can do anything for you, you need only let us know and we will. Now, I’m sure Kelley is waiting for you, get some sleep and we will see you in the morning.”

“Thank you, and just so you know Kylie is usually up super early on Christmas.”

“Kasey, Christmas is generally the only day of the year that Kelley willingly gets up early. There might be a competition between her and Kylie as to who gets up first. Either way, make sure someone gets us up and calls Erin before they destroy the stockings,” Karen says while laughing.

“Will do. Good night Karen.”

“Goodnight Kasey.”

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Kelley asks as she uses her finger to draw on Kasey’s stomach.

“Just thinking about what a difference a year makes. Last year at this time I was curled up in a ball crying because I felt so alone, and this year I have you and your family to celebrate with, it’s a surreal feeling.”

“Get used to it, I’m not going anywhere nor is my family. I love you Kasey Jane Wild, don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too Kelley Maureen O’Hara."

 

They exchange kisses before deciding it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

 

 


	81. Chapter 81

“Mom, wake up!”

“Ky, go back to bed, it’s too early to be up.”

“Mom, Kelley she is already up and making your coffee.”

Kasey reaches over and sure enough, the bed is empty beside her.

“Okay Ky, give me a few minutes and I will be down.”

 

Kasey looks at her phone, it’s not even 7 am yet. Getting up she heads to the bathroom to do what she needs to to make herself presentable.

Heading downstairs she finds Kelley and Kylie getting their jackets on and Buddy on his leash. Kelley sees her “Back in a few Babe, coffee on the counter. Erin has been called and is on her way and the ‘rents have been summoned.”

Wow, Kelley really is a morning person on Christmas, Kasey thinks as she heads to the kitchen to get her coffee. While she is enjoying her morning caffeine fix, she decides to give her Mom a call knowing that she will already be up.

 

**RING, RING**

K: Merry Christmas Mom!

GP: Merry Christmas Kasey! Is Kylie up yet?

K: Yeah, her and Kelley are just outside with the dog. She should be back in a few minutes.

GP: Are you enjoying yourself?

K: Yes, I actually rode a horse yesterday

GP: I know, Kelley sent me a picture. Good for you Kase. Did Kylie enjoy it?

K: Very much, I took a ton of pictures, can’t wait to show them to you when we get home. Kylie’s back, one sec.

“Kylie, Grandma is on the phone.”

Ky: Hi Grandma! Merry Christmas!! I rode a horse named Snowflake.

GP: Merry Christmas Kylie. Your Mom was just telling me she took lots of pictures I can’t wait to see them.

Ky: Guess what Grandma?

GP: What Ky?

Ky: Kelley’s Mom and Dad said I could call them Grandma K and Papa D isn’t that cool?

GP: Yes it is.

Ky: I miss you, Grandma,

GP: Miss you too. We will see each other in a couple of days Ky. Love you. Can I talk to your Mom now, please?

Ky: Okay Grandma, love you

Kylie hands the phone back to Kasey and heads towards the living room with Buddy.

K: I will call you and confirm when we are landing on Wednesday ok Mom?

GP: Sounds good Kasey, glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself. Love you.

K: Love you too Mom. Bye

GP: Bye

 

Finishing off her coffee, Kasey leaves the cup on the counter knowing she will be back for seconds and heads up to her room to retrieve her camera. She hears Buddy barking and Erin's voice soon afterward, “Merry Christmas everyone” Kasey walks into the living room and laughs at Erin’s grinch PJs.

“Would it be possible before everything gets destroyed for me to take some pictures of you guys?” Kasey asks “Only if I can take a picture of you, Kelley and Kylie as well,” Karen says. “Deal,” Kasey says and proceeds to take a bunch of candid and posed family pics. After showing Karen how to use her camera, Kasey snuggles up with Kelley and Kylie and smiles for their picture. Kelley asks if Erin can take a picture of her and Kasey with her phone. Erin tells them to pretend that there is mistletoe above them, they each smile as they lean in to kiss each other. Erin awws and takes the picture.

“Now can we do our stockings?” Kelley asks looking at her parents.

Kasey can’t resist taking a picture of her, she looks so cute and innocent at the moment.

“I think Kylie should start she is the youngest,” Karen says as she passes her a stocking.

“You mean I have to wait until Erin and Kasey are done before I get mine?” Kelley asks making Kasey laugh.

“Yes, keep it up and you will be last, after Buddy,” Karen says

Kylie opens up her stocking, and Kasey watches her daughter’s smile get bigger and bigger as she pulls things out. Then Erin and Kasey are handed their stockings while Kelley sits and waits. “Hurry up babe, I wanna open mine,” “Just for that Kel, I’m going to take my time,” Kasey says while blowing a kiss towards her. Erin meanwhile rips through hers, as Kasey slowly takes one thing out at a time, taking the time to read the ingredients of a chocolate bar inside it before Kelley has enough and decides to head to the kitchen to get more coffee “Kase, you want more coffee, she yells” “Yes, please” “Finish your damn stocking and I will get you some” “Yes, dear” “Whipped” Erin says getting a look from Kasey and her Mom.

Kelley comes back in with two cups of coffee and Kasey finishes off her stocking. Finally, Kelley gets hers and lifting it up dumps the contents on the floor. Kasey snaps a picture of Kelley going through her stash and then drinks her coffee while Dan and Karen finish off theirs.

“Guess we can have breakfast now that the stockings are done,” Dan says.

“Nope presents!” Erin says with Kylie and Kelley nodding in agreement. Kelley is sitting on the floor between Kasey’s legs, Kasey decides to move forward enough so that she can put her arms around Kelley and rest her chin on her shoulder. Kelley, in turn, pulls Kasey in tighter and leans her head against Kasey’s closing her eyes in the process.

“Yo, Kellsey, can we get on with the presents or do you need some alone time?” Erin asks. Kelley reaches for a pillow and throws it at her.

“Presents!” Kylie says.

Erin starts passing out some presents, and Kasey feels guilty that she didn’t get them anything. Kelley gets up and grabs Kasey’s hand, “I need to borrow Kasey for a minute, we’ll be right back” before leading her into the kitchen. “What’s up Kel?” “First thing, I signed your name with mine on the presents, so don’t worry about it and secondly I really wanted to kiss you,” Kelley says as she wraps her arms around Kasey’s neck and pulls her in. Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley’s waist and they kiss passionately.

“Hey, lovebirds done with your makeout session yet? Some of us wanna get to our presents before New Years.”

They separate laughing and while holding hands walk back into the living room with red cheeks and smiles on their faces.

“Kylie and I got tired of waiting so we went ahead and opened some,” Erin says

Kasey and Kelley sit back down on the couch and watch as Kylie and Erin rip their way through the packages. Karen hands Kasey a present from her and Dan. “I had a bit of help with picking this out” Kasey opens the package and finds a pair of Aviator sunglasses that she has been eyeing up for a while, she puts them on and they are perfect of course. Putting them back in the case, Kasey looks and Karen and Dan and says “Thank you” “Kel, how did you know?” “I noticed you looking at them in Toronto, I took a pic when you weren’t looking and sent it to my Mom.” “What else did you take pictures of?” “For me to know and you to find out”

“Mom, check this out! I got the entire Harry Potter series of books from Auntie Erin” Kylie says.

Kylie continues opening up presents and finds clothes, books, movies, and some art supplies. Kylie is thrilled with the amount of stuff she receives and gives everyone hugs before grabbing a book and starting to read it. “Like Mother, like daughter eh Kase? I’ve seen the number of books you have.” Kasey smiles and nods. “You have a couple more presents there babe.” Kelley says to Kasey. Kasey picks up the first one and is pretty sure she knows what it contains, ripping the paper off she laughs when she sees the Under Armor logo on the box, opening the box she finds a pair of bright green cleats the same as Kelley wears in her size. The next box yields a pair of Under Armor running shoes. “Keep going Kase” Kasey lifts up a rectangular box and opens it, inside she finds a watch. “Wow! It’s beautiful” “Look underneath it babe” Kasey lifts the watch out of the box and is mesmerized by it. The rose gold band and black face makes it look expensive. In the box she sees tickets, upon closer inspection she finds 4 tickets for an upcoming Senators game in Ottawa against Toronto. “Just so you know Kase, Erin really likes hockey and has already invited herself to join us for the game.” “Fine with me as long as you aren’t a Leafs fan.” Kasey looks at Erin who shakes her head “I’m a Capitals fan, Ovechkin rocks” “He is pretty amazing, so is Holtby.” “Holtby is hot!” “He was better looking before he decided to go with the grungy beard and long hair.” “True” “Lundqvist is so hot though” “Um Erin, can I have my girlfriend back now and Kase what the heck?” Kelley says “Kel, are you actually jealous?” Kasey asks “Baby, you don’t need to be, you and only you own my heart, and you are the only one I want to be with. I love you Kel and I’m not going anywhere.” Kasey whispers in Kelley’s ear “If you’re good I will prove it to you later.”

“Are we ready for breakfast now?” Karen asks sensing the need to redirect the conversation.

They all get up and heads towards the kitchen. Kasey holds Kelley back, “Not gonna lie it’s kinda hot seeing you be jealous, but seriously Baby you have nothing to worry about. Do you think we could grab a nap after breakfast? I usually put a movie on for Kylie and curl up on the couch while she watches it. Plus, I have a present for you upstairs. Sorry, caffeine and no food makes me ramble on.”

“Slow down Kase, yes a nap sounds doable, and I can’t wait to get my present. And note to self, you are seriously cute when you are hoped up on caffeine.”

“I’m seriously cute all the time O’Hara.”

“That you are Wild.”  

They hear a rumbling from Kasey’s tummy “Time to eat Kase” Kelley says and leads her into the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

After breakfast, Erin and Kylie decide to watch “Mean Girls”, so Kasey and Kelley head up to have a nap.

“So where’s my present Kase?” Kelley asks.

Kasey walks over to her suitcase. “Lay down on the bed and close your eyes, keep them closed till I tell you to open them.”

Kelley does as she is asked, Kasey strips down and out of her PJs and into the lingerie set she has kept aside for the occasion.

 “Okay you can open your eyes now,” Kelley looks at Kasey and swallows hard.

Kasey walks over to the bed and taking advantage of the space between Kelley’s legs, situates herself over top of one and moving her thigh close to her girlfriend's core, leaning forward, she rubs her knee against Kelley who moans in response to the movement. “Like your present Baby?” Kasey asks before she playfully nips Kelley’s lower lip. Kelley responds by reaching up and pulling Kasey in hard and tight and demanding entrance into her mouth with her tongue; the movement causes Kasey to let out a moan of her own. They separate only when the need for air overtakes them. Kelley’s eyes remained locked on Kasey’s as she reaches up and behind her and removes the lace covering her breasts. Once exposed she takes a nipple in her mouth and begins sucking and biting it while kneading the other with her palm and thumb. Kelley can feel Kasey’s wetness soaking through the underwear and on to her leg. “Kasey, ride my face,” Kelley says while looking up at her dark eyes. Kasey nods, moving off the defender and removing the underwear she is wearing while watching the American quickly remove the clothes, she is wearing. Throwing the pillows on the floor, O’Hara lays back down and motions for Kasey to climb on top of her. Kelley grabs her ass and pulls her in tight, putting her mouth and tongue to work. Kasey struggles to keep her moaning under control, and eventually covers her mouth with her hand as the ripples of her orgasm take over. Opening her eyes the next thing Kasey knows is that she is laying on the bed with Kelley watching her. “You ok?” Kelley asks her “Did I pass out?” Kelley nods her head, “Must have been pretty good if you passed out on me Kase.” “Kel, shut up and hold me,” Kasey says as she closes her eyes and promptly falls asleep. Kelley doesn’t feel like sleeping just yet, so she picks up her phone and sends out messages to her friends with a simple message “Merry Christmas,” she hears her phone buzzing but decides to curl up with her girlfriend rather than acknowledging the responses.  

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

 “Mom” Kylie says

Still, half asleep Kasey answers “What’s up Ky?”

“I don’t feel good,” Kylie says

Kasey gets up and puts on her shorts and t-shirt that she has discarded earlier and answers the door. Her daughter is standing there looking a little worse for wear. “What hurts baby?” Kasey asks as she leads Kylie back to her room. “My throat feels scratchy, my head hurts, and my ear is cracking” Kasey touches Kylie’s forehead, and sure enough she feels hot. “Ky, I think you are coming down with a bug, go lay down, and I will see if I can locate some medicine for you.” “Okay, Mom”

Kasey heads back into her and Kelley’s room and finds Kelley putting on some clothes. “What do you need?” Kelley asks. “Children’s Tylenol and ginger ale” “Okay I will be back,” Kelley says as she grabs her keys and leaves.

Kasey goes back to Kylie’s room and lays down with her daughter, who at this point seems to be getting warmer. Karen comes into the room and asks if she can do anything. Kasey lets her know that Kelley has already gone out to get medicine. Karen leaves and comes back a short time later, seeing that Kylie is sleeping she tells Kasey that she will stay with Kylie if she would like to grab a shower. Kasey takes her up on the offer sensing that the day is going to be a long one with Kylie being sick. She heads into the bedroom to get out some clothes and heads towards the shower. Once she is showered and dressed, she heads back to Kylie and finds that Kelley is now sitting and reading with her.

“I got three different types of Tylenol, they are downstairs on the kitchen counter with the ginger ale.” Kelley says. Kasey walks over and places her hand against Kylie’s forehead, she is definitely running a fever, so Kasey goes to get the Tylenol and something to drink for Kylie.

“How is she feeling?” Erin asks

“Running a fever, hopefully, the Tylenol will help,” Kasey says as she pours some ginger ale in a glass and grabs a bottle of liquid Tylenol.

“I’m going to head home for a little while, call me if you need anything ok?” Erin says

“I will thanks Erin,” Kasey says as she gives her a hug

“Anything for my favourite niece,” Erin says making Kasey smile.

Once the Tylenol kicks in Kylie and Kasey fall asleep together on the bed. Kelley grabs a book from the bookcase and curls up in the chair in the corner of the room and starts reading. A short time later Kelley hears movement and looks up from her book to find Kasey trying to get out of the bed without waking up Kylie. Kelley gets up and pulls Kasey into her arms. “She will be okay, why don’t you go and get something to eat, I will stay here with her.” Kasey gives Kelley a quick kiss on the lips “I love you” Kelley smiles at her “I love you too Kase, now go get something to eat Babe.” Kasey lets go of Kelley and heads to the kitchen to make something to eat but find that Karen has already got it covered.

“I was making you and Kelley some sandwiches. I know when my kids were sick I never wanted to leave their side until I knew they were okay.” Karen says

“Thank you, I hope Kylie being sick hasn’t affected your plans too much.”

“Kasey, getting Kylie feeling better is the priority right now, everything else can wait. Now let’s get this food up to Kelley before she gets grumpy.”

“She does get grumpy when she’s hungry,” Kasey says to Karen.

 

After getting some rest, Kylie wants to watch one of her new movies. They get situated in the living room with Kylie laying with her head on Kasey and feet on Kelley. Karen has decided to join them as has Erin who returned a short time ago. Kasey put her head back and closes her eyes while the movie is on and falls asleep, waking up to Kylie crying and screaming, looking down she sees there is blood on the pillow where her daughter was laying. “Kel, we need to go to a doctor” Karen grabs her phone and makes a call with Kylie still screaming in the background. “Kasey one of our neighbors is a pediatrician, I called him and explained the situation, he will be here shortly to look at Kylie.”

10 minutes later, Karen leads an older gentleman into the room. “Kasey, this is Derek Roy, our local pediatrician.”

“Hi, Kasey do you think we could get Kylie to sit up, so I can check her out?” Dr. Roy asks

“Ky, baby can you sit up?”

Kylie slowly sits up, clinging to Kasey.

“I’m going to check your eyes, ears, throat, and chest ok Kylie?” Dr. Roy says and Kylie nods

Dr. Roy checks Kylie over and takes her temperature. He pulls a red sucker out of his pocket and hands it to Kylie “when you feel better you can have this as long as your Mom says it’s ok.” Kasey smiles at the man.

Dr. Roy writes down a prescription and hands it to Kelley, directing her to go to the 24 hours pharmacy 20 minutes away to get it, as they are open on holiday. Kelley looks at Kasey and heads out with Erin in tow.

“Kasey, can we speak in the other room?” Dr. Roy asks. Kasey is concerned about what he is going to say. Karen takes her spot beside Kylie and allows her to walk into the kitchen with the Dr.

“So, I believe Kylie has a virus which should run its course over the next few days; however when I looked at her ears, I noticed that she has ruptured her eardrum, hence the blood on the pillow. I sent Kelley with a prescription for an antibiotic and also some pain reliever. Karen informed me that you are planning on flying home in a couple of days, I’m recommending against Kylie flying at this time to give her ear some time to recover. Also, when she gets home, you should have her doctor do a follow-up exam on her in a couple of weeks, to make sure that it is healing properly.” He says

“Thank you, Dr. Roy, for coming over to check out Kylie, I hope that we didn’t disturb you from your family,” Kasey says.

“My family is quite used to me taking off for emergencies, and when they found out, it was Karen calling they knew it was something serious. You know I was Kelley’s doctor when she was younger. Karen and Dan have always had their hands full with her, she’s never been one to sit still for very long. I remember one time she followed a squirrel up a tree, trying to catch it and ended up falling and breaking her arm. Merry Christmas Kasey, tell Karen to call me if you need anything else.”

“Bye Dr Roy and thank you again,” Kasey says as he walks out the door.

“What did Derek have to say, Kasey?” Karen asks

“She has a ruptured eardrum, she won’t be able to fly for probably a couple of weeks if not longer. He wrote her a prescription for antibiotics and pain relief. I need to be home for work in a couple of days, I don’t know what to do.”

“Kasey, I have an idea. When Kelley and Erin get back, we can discuss it. Kylie has had some Tylenol, so she should be okay for a bit, let’s watch the rest of the movie with her.”

 

“Miss me?” Kelley says as she wraps her arms around Kasey. “Always” “How’s Ky?” “The Tylenol helps with the pain, so she is okay right now.” “The pharmacist told me she doesn’t need to take the meds with food, should we give her some now?” “Yeah, sooner the better” Kasey bends over and kisses Kylie on the forehead and follows Kelley into the kitchen. “I picked banana flavour over bubblegum, hope that’s alright,” Kelley says “It’s perfect Babe, thank you, let me know how much I owe you.” “Kase, you don’t owe me anything, except maybe a kiss” “Let’s get Kylie her meds and then I will pay you,” Kasey says heading back to the living room.

Buddy who was curled up sleeping beside Kylie, wakes up and begins barking. “Buddy, no barking!” Dan says, and Buddy stops.

“Hey Dad, how was it delivering the meals to the vets today?” Erin asks

“Was good, makes me even more thankful that I have my health and family. Speaking of health, how is Kylie feeling? Mom messaged me that Derek came over and checked her out.” Dan says

“I’m doing okay Papa D,” they hear a little voice say “I have banana flavoured medicine.”

 

“Oh good, you’re home,” Karen says upon seeing Dan.

“I’m calling a family meeting in the living room right now,” Karen says.

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it!” Kelley says

“No one’s in trouble this time, I don’t think. We need to talk about Kasey and Kylie. Kasey needs to be home for work in a couple of days, and Kylie won’t be able to fly possibly for a couple of weeks.  Kelley and Erin, how would you feel about going on a road trip? Kel, I know you mentioned about maybe getting a rental car for your time in Ottawa, but that is going to get expensive. Erin, I know you are off work till after New Year’s.” Karen says “Here is what I am thinking, Erin you can drive Kelley and Kylie to New Jersey in your car, then switch over to Kelley’s car and drive the rest of the way to Ottawa. According to Google, you would be looking at almost an entire day’s driving, but you would be able to split that between the two of you. Kasey, what do you think?”

“Our plane tickets are non-refundable, I’m not really keen on the idea of leaving Kylie while she is sick, but I know Kelley and Erin will look after her, and it would only be for a couple of days max. I know Kelley will need a car while she is in Ottawa, and it seems like a reasonable alternative, to drive rather than fly. Kel what do you think?”

“Kase, you know I would do anything for you and Little Wild including a road trip with Erin. I’m game, plus it will be cheaper to transport all the presents back home in a car. We can set up Ky with everything she needs to be comfortable for the trip.”

“I’m in as well, anything for my favourite sis in law and niece,” Erin says.

“Kylie, do you think you can handle being in a car with these two for that long?” Karen asks

“I’ve never been on a road trip, it sounds kinda fun, am I gonna have to sleep in the car ?”

“Ky, we will bring some pillows and blankets so you are comfy if you do fall asleep in the car, I’m sure we will stay at a hotel and my place along the way,” Kelley says

“Ok, can I go up to my room and sleep now?” Kylie asks getting nods and smiles from everyone in the room. “Kelley, can you carry me?”

“Hop on kiddo!” Kelley says as she bends over so Kylie can climb on her back.

“Kasey, she will be fine, Kelley and Erin will take good care of her or else they will hear from me.” Dan says.

**BEEP New Message:**

Kriegs: Merry Christmas!! Can I call Ash is bugging me to talk to Kylie.

KaseyW: Merry Christmas. Tell Ash she can maybe talk to Kylie a bit later, right now she needs to sleep.

Kriegs: Is she ok?

KaseyW: Fighting a virus and has a ruptured eardrum.

Kriegs: I’m calling

KaseyW: K

 

**RING, RING**

KW: Hey Kriegs

AK: Hey Kase, hold on Ash wants me to put the phone on speaker

AH: What’s up with Little Wild? Can we do anything??

KW: She is okay, she came down with a virus and has been running a pretty high fever, and her eardrum burst. She is on meds, so hopefully, she will start to feel better soon. Kelley brought her up to bed, so I’m just gonna check on her.

Kasey heads to the bedroom and finds Kelley sleeping beside a wide-awake Kylie who is reading.

KW: Hold on one sec guys

“Kylie do you feel up to talking on the phone? Ash and Ali are on the phone.”

“Yeah”

KW: Okay, I’m gonna pass the phone over to Kylie, don’t keep her talking too long she needs to sleep. Love you guys we will talk later.

AK: Bye Kase

AH: Bye Wild

AH: Little Wild you there?

Kylie: Yep, I’m here

AK: How are you feeling?

Kylie: Crappy, my ear really hurts, and I can’t fly, so Kelley and Auntie Erin and I are gonna go on a road trip home.

AH: Your Mom isn’t going with you?

Kylie: Nope, she can’t miss any more work, and the plane tickets aren’t refundable, so she is gonna fly home without me.

AK: I’m sure Kelley and Erin will take really good care of you.

AH: So what did you get for Christmas Little Wild?

Kylie: Lots of books, movies, clothes, and art stuff. I started reading the Harry Potter books that Auntie Erin got me already, and we are going to watch the movies together.

AH: I wanna watch them too, I like Harry Potter

AK: Ash, we own the movies you can watch them whenever you want.

AH: It’s not the same, you don’t like them.

Kylie: What did you guys get for Christmas?

AH: Mostly boring stuff like clothes, but Ali got me a killer new board, check my Instagram I posted a pic of it and Chris got me some Nerf guns.

Kylie: Sweet 

AK: Ash got me a beautiful anklet

Kylie: Can I see it, Ali?

AK: I will send a pic in a bit

AH: Kylie, is Kelley there?

Kylie: Yeah but she is sleeping

AH: Tell her to wake up, I’m on the phone

Kylie: Ok

“Kelley, wake up Ash and Ali are on the phone and want to speak to you.”

“Don’t wanna wake up yet”

“Wake up O’Hara!”

KO: What do you want Harris?

AH: O’Hara, grab Wild and go in the side pocket of your suitcase, you will find a present for Little Wild in there.

“Okay Harris, I’m passing you back while I find Kase”

Kelley heads downstairs to get Kasey and tell her what is going on. They come back in the room holding a small plainly wrapped present with Kylie’s name on it.

KO: Ok, we got it

AH: Don’t open it yet, I’m going to facetime you so we can see her open it.

They switch over to facetime.

“Okay Little Wild open it,” Ash says

Kylie rips the paper away and finds her own pair of Umbro Goalkeeper gloves.

“Mom, look my own gloves!” “Thanks, Ash, these are awesome!”

“I see them Ky, Harris you may have just created a monster”

“It was Ali’s idea, she saw the way Kylie lit up when she got to be the goalie.”

“I don’t know if I can handle living with two goalies,” Kelley says causing them all to laugh

“Okay, we should go now, Kylie needs to relax and let the meds do their work. Thanks for the gloves ladies, I’m pretty sure she is going to tell anyone who will listen who gave them to her. Love you. Merry Christmas.”

“Bye” Ali and Ash say as they wave and end the call.

 

“Kelley, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Yep.”

“Kel, I’m going to go and see if you Mom needs any help with making supper. Sleep tight Ky, love you” Kasey says as she touches Kelley’s arm and heads towards the kitchen.

 

Kasey is in the kitchen peeling potatoes when she feels arms wrap around her and lips touch her neck.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“Kelley, do you think you could let go of Kasey long enough to set the table?” Karen asks

“Can’t Erin do it?”

“Kel, just do it”

“Ok, Kase”

“This is probably where Erin would pipe up and say Kelley is whipped.”

“I think that actually goes both ways for us, I would do anything for her as well.”

 

“Miss me?”

“Always”

“Can I ask you two something?”

“Sure” “S’up Mom?”

“Can you promise me that you won’t get married without us being there? I have a feeling that once you get officially engaged that neither of you is going to want to wait long before getting married.”

Kasey looks at Kelley and can’t resist singing “Let’s Go To Vegas” by Faith Hill

When she finishes she notices that along with Kelley and Karen, Dan, Erin, and Kylie have joined them in the kitchen.

“Kasey how many glasses of wine have you had?” Kelley asks

“Um, 2?”

“You’re cut off!”

“I thought you liked my singing Kel”

“Babe, I love you and your singing, but please no more songs about Vegas, we are not getting married there.”

“Oh, so you’re still planning on marrying me h’uh O’Hara?”

“You know I am Kase, now no more wine for you until you eat something. How do you feel about taking some pictures in our ugly sweaters? Kylie said she is up for it.”

“Let’s do it. I need to fix my hair first though.”

“Kase, your hair is fine flat, I’ve gotten quite used to the tame Wild Thing look.”

“That’s good because my hair is a bit long at the moment so it doesn’t want to style anyways, once I get home I’m getting a cut. Should I colour my hair Kel?”

“Babe, I like your hair short, messy and purple, your eyes pop and you look hot!”

“So, I guess that’s a yes to colouring it.”

“Yep”

 

“Okay, picture time!”

“Kel, I can’t believe your Mom and Ky picked out these sweaters for us, they’re hilarious although the singing snowman is a bit annoying after a while.”

“Don’t worry baby you can take it off me soon enough.”

“Count on it, I plan on making you say my name later.”

“TMI Wild!!”

“Shit, sorry Erin didn’t realize you were there.”

 

“Ok, I’m just setting the timer, everyone get ready to smile.”

“Click”

“Okay, let me check it. It’s perfect!”

 

“Suppers ready, Kylie would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“Do you have any chicken noodle soup Grandma K?”

“Do you like the chunky kind Ky?”

“Yes!”

“Okay I will heat you it up for you, do you want toast or crackers?”

“Both, please”

 

After having supper, and helping with the cleanup Kasey gives Kylie her meds and tucks her in bed. Curled up with Kelley in front of the fireplace, Kasey is struggling to stay awake. “I think you need to tuck your girl in Kelley.” Karen says “Kase, c’mon baby let’s go to bed.” “Ummk,” Kasey says as she struggles to get to her feet, letting out a big yawn in the process. “Night” Kasey makes it upstairs and lays down on the bed and is out cold. Kelley watches and smiles, so much for making me say her name tonight she thinks and proceeds to remove her jeans and sweater before covering her up. Bending over she kisses Kasey’s forehead and tells her goodnight before leaving the room to check on Kylie. Satisfied that Kylie is sleeping, Kelley gets herself changed and curls up beside the bed hog that is the love of her life.

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

“Kase, I promise you she will be fine. I love her as if she is my own, and would never let anything happen to her. I love you and we will see you in a couple of days. Now you need to go before your flight leaves without you.”

“I love you too Kel, I know you will look after her. I’m just not looking forward to going back to work and school, I’ve enjoyed spending the time off with you.”

“Babe, you’re going to be stuck with me for the next month and a half, and it’s important that you get your schooling. I love you so much Kase, but seriously get your ass moving! Message me when you land.”

“I will and please keep me up to date on your whereabouts ok? Bye baby, I love you”

The women release from their embrace and exchange a short kiss on the lips prior to Kasey picking up her bags and walking towards the security point.

 

Upon landing at the Ottawa International Airport Kasey is met with a familiar face.

“Hey stranger, long time no see. I missed you. How were your holidays?” Kasey embraces her friend.

“Welcome back Wild Thing, looks like the warm weather and break agreed with you. I missed you too, we have lots to catch up on. I’m under orders to bring you straight home, your Mom has been cooking up a storm, she really missed you and Ky.” Jen says

“I need to grab my suitcase and then we can head home.”

“Sounds good to me”

 

In the car on the way to the Wild’s apartment

“So, did you and Jessie manage to get together during the holidays?”

“Straight to the point eh Wild? yes, we did” Jen says with a big smile.

“And?”

“We had fun, I really like her Kase. We both have a lot going on, and she is back at school now, but we are going to try and stay in touch as much as possible.”

“Long distance relationships are hard. Kelley isn’t even here yet and I’m not looking forward to her having to leave. Speaking of Kelley, I have something to tell you, I didn’t want to tell you via a message. When we were in Orlando she gave me a promise ring.”

“OMG Kase, that is so cute, who knew O’Hara had it in her.”

“What would you say if I told you I want to go ring shopping?”

“Are you planning on proposing Kase?”

“Yes, I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life Jen, I want to marry Kelley. Once I find out my course schedule, I’m going to see about working extra hours to save up.”

“I’m really happy for you Kase, and let me know when you want to go.”

 

“Mom, I’m home!”

“Welcome home Kasey, I hope you are hungry.”

“I’m always hungry for your cooking Mom you know that.”

“Jen, grab some plates, let’s eat!”

“Already on it Kase.”

 

“So when are Kylie, Kelley, and Erin arriving?”

“I’m not really sure, Kylie asked Kelley if they could make a few stops along the way to see some sites. I have a feeling that they are going to be stopping to see a few stadiums enroute. Kelley told me she would call or message me and keep me updated.”

“So what are you planning on doing tomorrow Kase?”

“Sleeping, and maybe getting a workout in, I’ve been slacking.”

“I’m playing in a pickup game tomorrow if you want to join, it’s at the dome at 4.”

“Count me in, Kel got me some new boots that I’d like to get broken in.”

“I’m gonna head out and let you and your Mom spend some time together. It’s good to have you back Wild, talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night Jen, and thanks for picking me up.”

“No worries Wild.”

 

“So Kasey, how was your vacation?”

“It was so good Mom aside from Kylie getting sick of course. I saw a different part of Kelley when we were there and it made me love her even more. If I wasn’t sure I am now, I wanna marry that girl. I asked Jen to go ring shopping with me.”

“Kasey, I have something for you, let me go grab my purse.”

Grandma Pat returns with a box in her hand and passes it off to Kasey. Kasey opens it and finds a simple diamond ring.

“Kasey, this ring belonged to your Grandmother. My parents were married for 55 years before my Dad passed, I think she would approve of you giving it to Kelley.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“So now that you have a ring when are you going to propose?”

“Kelley will be leaving just after Valentine’s Day so I had thought maybe then. I want to make sure I do everything right.”

“I’m pretty sure Kelley will love anything you do Kasey.”

 

**RING, RING, RING**

“Oh crap, I forgot to message Kelley that I got home safely, that’s her calling.”

“Take it, Kasey, I will see you tomorrow, night.”

 

KW: Hey, I’m sorry I got sidetracked talking to Jen and my Mom, I forgot to let you know I’m home.

KO: It’s okay Babe, I was just worried when I didn’t hear from you. So the car is all packed, and everything is ready for us to leave in the morning. Kylie is already in bed sleeping, and Erin is crashed out on the couch.

KW: Ah, I miss you, babe, It’s going to be hard to sleep tonight without you.

KO: Yeah, I know I’m currently curled up with one of your shirts you forgot, it smells like you. Wow, that makes me sound like a weirdo.

KW: I already think you are a weirdo Kel, but you are my weirdo. You should get some sleep, I don’t want you driving tired.

KO: I will sleep after we are done. It hasn’t even been a day and I miss you so much.

KW: Me too. Okay, time to go to bed. I love you. Drive safe and make sure Kylie gets her meds. Night baby.

KO: No worries, Kase I have a reminder in my phone for her meds. Sweet dreams, love you. Night Wild Thing.

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Kelley, are you awake?”

“What’s up Ky?”

“Can I sleep with you? I miss Mom”

“Of course kiddo, curl up with have a long day ahead of us.”

Kelley gives Kylie a kiss on the forehead, plugs in her phone and turns the light off.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“Urgh!”

Kelley reaches over and turns the alarm off.

“You two are really cute, you know that.”

“Morning Erin, how long have you been up?”

“Long enough to make coffee, I brought you some.”

“Umm, coffee”

“Should we wake her?”

“I’m awake, it’s road trip day!”

“Morning Ky, how did you sleep?”

“Is it time to go yet? I’m excited, you are taking me to UNC, right? I wanna see where Ash and Tobin played.”

“Remind me to message Harris and thank her for putting ideas in your head.”

“Let’s get dressed, get some food and meds for you Little Wild.”

“Okay Kelley”

Kylie runs out of the room and heads towards the bathroom.

“God, I love that kid.”

“I know you do Kel, she’s pretty easy to love and she’s got a hot Mom as well.”

“Please stop talking about my girl like that.”

“I can appreciate that she has a nice body Kel, but I know that woman is head over heels for you. Besides I don’t swing that way.”

 

“Okay, is everything packed?”

“We are good Mom, I have triple checked everything.”

“You have Kylie’s meds?”

“Yep, in the small cooler in the back.”

“And I will remember to give them to her, as I already told Kasey I have a reminder set on my phone for it.”

“Kylie, can we have some hugs?”

“Of course Grandma K and Papa D, I’m gonna miss you.”

“Don’t forget to send us pictures and call us, okay?”

“Will do Papa D.”

Kylie gives each of them a big hug and then wraps her arms around Buddy and gives him a kiss.

“Bye Buddy, I hope the family you go to loves you as much as I do.”

 

“Kylie we have something for you before you leave.”

Kylie notices the big smiles on Kelley and Erin’s faces.

Karen hands her an envelope.

“Open it”

Kylie opens it and sees a picture of Buddy, with words Adopted and the name Buddy O’Hara - Wild on the bottom.

“O’Hara - Wild? Who adopted him?”

“Kelley did. After seeing how he was around you, none of us were letting him go. We know you can’t have a dog at the moment, but Kelley made sure you are listed as his owner. Your Mom knows. He will stay with us until Kelley gets back.”

“You hear that Buddy, you're my dog! I love you boy! I’m gonna miss you, but Grandma K and Papa D are gonna take good care of you, be a good boy for them ok?”

Kylie turns around and hugs Kelley.

“Kelley, thank you, I love you!”

“Love you too kiddo, I have actually already talked to my roommates about bringing Buddy up to New Jersey once the preseason starts, that way he is closer to you and you will be able to visit him.”

“Sorry to interrupt but we really should get going if we want to make it to UNC today.”

“Load up! Time to go Little Wild!

Kylie waves to her Grandparents and Buddy as they begin the long trip home.

 

Meanwhile in Ottawa

 

Kasey is sitting in her apartment reading her emails, and one, in particular, catches her eye. It is from James, Kylie's father and asks if she would be willing to meet up with him to discuss Kylie and that he is in Ottawa until New Year's. Realizing that it is inevitable she sends a response that she is back from vacation and can meet him. She gives him her phone # and shortly afterward receives a text from an unknown number.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

 

Unknown Number: Kasey, it's James, are you able to meet me today for a coffee?

Kasey: I have plans at 4, but I can meet anytime prior to that.

James: How about we meet at 1:00 the Tim's at Bank and Hunt Club?

Kasey: Ok sounds good.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

 

Wild Thing: Are you able to come over to my place? I really need someone to talk to.

Jens: I can be there in 30.

Wild Thing: See you soon 

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK:**

 

"Hey, Jen thanks for coming over."

"What's wrong Kase? you look like you are going to have an attack. Take some breaths and talk to me."

"I'm meeting James in a couple of hours to talk about Kylie."

"James? as in Kylie's father James. The same guy who has nothing to do with his daughter for the past 9 years?"

"Yep"

"What do think he wants?"

"I'm not sure. He told me in Toronto that he was married with a son now, maybe he just wants to get to know her?" 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

"Can you please? and afterward we can go kick some balls around, I have a feeling I'm going to need to release some steam."

"No worries Wild Thing, I'm here for you. Are you going to tell Kelley?" 

"She is driving right now, I don't want to distract her and I don't want to take the chance of Kylie seeing any messages."

"Understandable"

"Let's grab some leftovers and watch a movie until it's time to go."

"Can you get us some lunch, I'm just gonna put together a go back for the dome. My stuff is still packed, and I want to get out my new boots and gloves." 

"Ok"

 

"How about Pitch Perfect? It always cheers you up"

"Okay Jen"

 

"Time to go Kase"

"Okay, let's go, you driving?" 

"Yeah, I got ya Wild."

 

Arriving at Tim Horton's they find James already sitting in a booth. He gets up and gives Kasey a hug before sitting back down.

 

"Kasey, you want anything? I'm grabbing a donut."

"A Boston Creme would be amazing Jen thanks."

"We are heading to a pickup game afterward, so Jen tagged along. I hope that's ok"

"No problem, I remember seeing her play in Toronto, she is pretty good."

"Yeah, she is. Anyways, I'm not going to beat around the bush, what do you want James?"

 

"Kasey, I know I fucked up big time, and don't deserve it, but I am wondering if there is any way that I can be a part of my daughter's life. I have thought about you and her many times over the last few years and I would like to explain why I left. I wrote it all down in this letter in hopes that one day I would see you again and be able to explain my actions." 

James hands her a big envelope. 

"Please read it and if afterward you no longer want to communicate with me or allow me to see Kylie I will understand. I hope that you will see it in your heart to allow me a chance though."

James gets up and leaves.

 

"You okay, Kase? What's in the envelope?"

"James told me that it would explain why he left me and Kylie." 

"Are you going to read it?" 

"I will, I owe it to myself and Kylie to, but not right now, let's go kick some balls." 

 


	83. Chapter 83

Jen and Kasey arrive at the dome to find the pickup game includes some of their Crusader teammates. It doesn’t take long before Kasey becomes involved in the game and puts thoughts of James aside.

“You putting those fancy gloves on anytime soon Wild?”

“Sheridan, you can’t score on me so why even bother.”

“Confident eh, Wild?”

“You know it”

They continue playing around for an hour until some of the players decide they have had enough and leave.

“Kase, you have to let them score sometimes, otherwise they aren’t going to want to play with us again.”

“Sorry Jen, you know I don’t like anyone scoring on me except Kelley.”

 

Back at Kasey’s apartment

“So Kasey, you know that I have a certificate option for my program after the first year right?”

“Yeah, but you told me you were going to stay for the full program.”

“Well, I talked with my Jessie and my family over the holidays and I decided to enter my name in the NWSL Draft. I want to play soccer full time, being an accountant can wait. I don’t want to leave you or Capital City, but I think it’s the best option for me right now. I have had a couple of teams already contact me about the possibility of joining them for the upcoming season. By the way, because you are over the age of 25 you don’t have to go through the draft, you can sign with any team as a free agent. You would have to decide which country you are representing though as they have import player restrictions.”

“Jen, I’m not going to lie, it’s gonna totally suck not having you around. In the time, we have known each other you have become family to me and Kylie. I love you, and I can’t wait to wear an NWSL jersey with your name on it. As for me joining the league as well, let’s just say I’ve been re-evaluating my priorities lately and it may be sooner rather than later.”

“Explain yourself Wild.”

“When I checked my email earlier there were three invites from NWSL teams inviting me to their free-agents tryouts. I need to talk to Kelley about them and get her advice, and before you ask I’m not telling you the teams.”

“So, about the draft, where is it and are you planning on going?”

“The draft is in Orlando. I would love to go, but I accidentally let my passport expire.

“Okay, first thing tomorrow we are getting you a new passport, then we are looking into flights. Is your family going?”

“I’m not sure, my Mom is terrified of flying and Jessie is in school.”

 “I may not even get drafted Kase.”

“They would have to be blind not to see the exceptional vision you have on the pitch. You will be drafted, maybe not first overall but it will happen and I will be watching and cheering you on when you walk to the stage to get your team scarf.”

“What about accommodation in Orlando? Maybe I could ask Ash and Ali if you could stay at their place, I’m sure if the draft is there, they will be repping the Pride. Once we get more info I will call and ask them.”

“I guess once Kelley gets here you will be joining us for training, to get your ass into pro shape.”

“If she doesn’t mind I would like that.”

 

**RING, RING, RING**

Speaking of Kelley, that’s her now

KW: Hey babe

KO: Hey

KW: Where are you?

KO: Somewhere in Virginia I think, Erin is driving at the moment

KW: How is Ky?

KY: Hi Mom, I’m good we went to UNC and saw the stadium and I got a Tarheels shirt. I love you.

KW: Love you too Ky. Most have been painful for a Cardinal to buy a Tarheels shirt

KO: Shut up. Erin actually bought it. We are going to stop soon for the night. We have a few stops to make tomorrow and then we will stay over at my place.

KW: Is Kylie talking you into visiting more campuses?

KO: Only one so far. I sent Harris a pic of Kylie at UNC and she went nuts! We may have to get a Penn State shirt to appease a certain #11.

KW: Sounds like are having fun. How is Kylie feeling?

KO: She is feeling a lot better. Been getting her meds and no fever or a sore throat. Her appetite has been insane! Think she is making up for lost time.

KW: Yeah, she gets really hungry after having been sick. Hey Kel, how would you feel about Jen joining in our training sessions?

KO: It’s fine with me. What’s going on with Jen?

KW: I will let her tell you, she is right beside me

JS: Hey KO, I just told Kasey that I entered my name into the NWSL Draft coming up in a few weeks.

KO: That’s awesome Jen! We could use a player like you on Sky Blue, our team lacks a playmaker and you have that skill set.

JS: Thanks KO appreciate it! I will pass you back to Kase

KO: Hey Babe, I should get going we are just pulling into a hotel. I will talk to you later ok?. Love you.

KW: I love you too. Drive safe and I’ll see you soon.

KY: Night Mom! Love you!

KW: Night Ky! Love you too!

 

“Sounds like they are having a good time on their road trip”

“Must be she didn’t even mention Buddy to me”

“Who is Buddy?”

“The dog that Kelley adopted for Kylie.”

“OMG, Kelley adopted a dog for Kylie? Seriously Kase, if you don’t propose I just might.”

“I was thinking about maybe asking her on Valentine’s Day, do you think that’s too cheesy?”

“Totally cheesy Kase, I think you can do better than that.”

“Guess, I will have to come up with an alternate idea then.”

“Are you planning on taking her last name? Kelley and Kasey O’Hara sounds pretty good”

“It does, but I think I will discuss with Kelley what she would like when the time comes.”

“I feel like this New Year is going to be ours. You are getting engaged and probably married and I’m joining the NWSL. We need to celebrate. We should grab KO and Erin and find a New Years party to attend. Get all dressed up fancy and drink and dance into the new year.”

“Maybe, let me pass the idea by Kelley first.”

Jen noticing the envelope laying on the table asks

“Kase, are you planning on opening it?”

“I will but I want to wait until Kelley is here because I’m certain I won’t be able to handle it alone.”

“I’m here if you want to talk about it, I can tell it’s weighing on you.”

“Thanks, Jen, I think it’s a conversation I need to have with Kelley though.”

“Ok, I have plans to meet a couple of friends for drinks, so I should get going. I would ask you to join but it looks like you need time for yourself right now. Later Wild Thing.”

“Night Jen, don’t drink too much.”

Jen grabs her stuff and heads out the door leaving Kasey by herself.

Opening up her fridge, Kasey is extremely thankful that her Mom always cooks large portions of food, so she still has a bit of leftovers to nuke and eat for supper.

After washes the few dishes in the sink, she decides to curl up and watch the Senators game that is currently on. Running her hand through her hand reminds her that she badly needs a haircut. The salon is closed at this time of night but Kasey decides to call and leave a message in hopes of securing an appointment as soon as possible. That being done she also realizes that her cupboards are looking pretty bare and she needs to get some groceries, specifically Milk for her coffee. Rather than waiting until the morning Kasey heads into her room and changes into some clothes that are suitable to go out in and heads to the24-hour grocery store. An hour later with a trunk full of groceries, Kasey arrives back home and begins the job of carrying all of the bags between the car and her apartment. After putting away the items that require refrigeration she decides the rest can wait till the next day to be put away and leaves the bags on the table and counter.

She changes into some Pyjamas and gets comfy in bed. She grabs the James Patterson novel she began reading before her vacation and buries her head in the words.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Ash: KO sent me a pic of Little Wild in a Tarheels shirt earlier, it’s now my phone wallpaper. Anyways I wanted to let you know that I sent you a package with the samples of the shark shirts, you should get it tomorrow. Not gonna lie Wild, they all look awesome! We can discuss when you receive them, but with your permiss,ion I would really like to go ahead and start promoting them. Not sure if you saw but Ali teased one on Instagram earlier and has gotten a ton of requests for where they can be purchased. Have a good night Kasey, talk soon.

Kasey logs on to Instagram and checks out Ali’s post, she hits the heart underneath and posts a comment “Looking slick Kriegs”

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Wild Thing: Hey babe, check Kriegs’ Insta she is wearing one of my shirts.

KO: I just saw looks awesome, I want one or more than one.

Wild Thing: I’m sure that can be arranged. I’m hitting the sack now, I’m wearing your jersey so you are close to me. Love you XOXO

KO: Sweet dreams. Love you too XOXO

 


	84. Chapter 84

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: Morning babe, hope this message doesn’t wake you. We are getting an early start on the day, will let you know when we arrive at my apartment. Hope you have a good day, Love you XOXO

**RING, RING**

“What the? Hello?”

“Hi Kasey, it’s Amber returning your call about an appointment.”

“Hi, Amber, yeah I was hoping to get in today if possible or maybe early tomorrow.”

“I have an opening in an hour, will that work for you?”

“That would be perfect! See you then.”

 

Looking at her phone Kasey notices the message from Kelley and smiles.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Wild Thing: Good Morning beautiful! Have an appointment in an hour, then dragging Jen to Passport office provided she isn’t completely hungover and I work from 3 till closing. Have a good day, drive safe, love all of you!

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

The Other O’Hara: Hey Kasey, I snapped this last night cause they were super cute.

(Insert picture of Kasey and Kylie sleeping here.)

Soon to be Sis: I love it! Thank you.

 

Kasey decides she has spent long enough in bed and heads towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, before getting dressed and ready for her hair appointment. Making sure she has her keys, phone, purse and a warm jacket she heads out the door.

 

“Hey Kasey”

“Amber I need you to work your magic. I’m in bad need of a trim.”

“What about colour?”

“I should it’s looking pretty washed out, any suggestions?”

“What about Patriot blue? It would make your eyes pop.”

“I trust you, let’s do it”

 

“OMG! Amber, I love it! I hope Kelley likes it.”

“Kasey, you look hot! I’m glad you let me shave it down on the sides.”

“I have to run Amber, but I will set up an appointment for Kylie once I know my work schedule. Thanks again.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: How does your daughter know so much about U.S. colleges?

Wild Thing: She plans on getting a soccer scholarship, so she has been researching where she wants to go.

KO: Are you sure she is only 9?

Wild Thing: Pretty sure. I don’t want to go to work.

KO: You will be fine babe, maybe it won’t be busy so you can chill.

Wild Thing: I have a scrapbooking class tonight, some of those ladies can get pretty bitchy if we don’t have the supplies they want.

KO: Sucks to be you then.

Wild Thing: I wouldn’t mind sucking something….

KO: Not the time Wild, eyes everywhere. Love you.

Wild Thing: Love you. Get here soon.

 

“Hi Mom, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Kase, I like the hair. I thought I would make some cookies for Kylie.”

“Do you think you could whip me up something to eat for lunch? I’m starving and I need to get changed into my work clothes before I meet Jen.”

“Sandwich ok?”

“Perfect”

“Gotta go, love you, Mom.”

“Bye Kasey”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Jens: Yo Wild where r u?

Wild Thing: omw c u in 5

Jens: No rush, there wasn’t much of a lineup so I went ahead in. $200 later and I should have it in a couple of weeks. Coffee?

“Damn Wild, you just upped your hot factor. O’Hara is going to melt.”

“Thanks, Jen. So passport is taken care of, what about travel?”

“It will just be me going, my Dad has a conference in Windsor at the same time and my Mom won’t fly.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that Jen, are you sure you want to go by yourself?”

“I will be fine. I’m gonna look up tickets now.”

“Ok, let's get that booked and we can figure out accommodation.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KaseyW: Hey Kriegs, tell Ash thanks for the message. I’m not at home so I haven’t seen the shirts yet, but the pic you posted looked sweet. I have a favour to ask of you. The NWSL Draft is going to be in Orlando in like a month, Jen has entered it and is planning on flying in to take part, she will be all by herself – do you think it would be possible for her to stay with you and Ash while she is there? If not it’s okay we will figure something out.

Kriegs: Ash, Alex and I will all be at the draft as representatives from the Pride. Tell Jen she is more than welcome to hang with us and stay at our place. We will look after her for you.

KaseyW: Have I told you how awesome you are Ali?

Kriegs: You just did. By the way, Ash is super excited about those shirts, so you better get on that Wild! Later!

 

“Hey Jen, check out this message.”

“I’m staying at the Krieger-Harris household?”

“Yep, only the best for you kid.”

“Thanks, Kase, the ticket is booked!”

“Forward me the details and I will pass them on to Kriegs”

 

“I gotta head for work now, we still on for a workout in the am?”

“Yep, later Wild”

 

Kasey arrives at work and gets to work immediately on cleaning and reorganizing her room. Looking around she finds paintbrushes encrusted with dried on paint. She ends up throwing them out as there is no way to save them. After grabbing some supplies for the class, she heads up to customer service to have the supervisor scan them into the store user account and finds Paula smiling at her. Kasey walks around the counter and wraps her friend in a hug.

“You aren’t on the schedule, what are you doing here?”

“I switched shifts, so we could work together. I figured this was going to be a long one for you, and I missed your face. Looks like your vacation agreed with you. How are things with Kelley?”

“I missed you as well. Vacation was awesome, sucks to be back here in the cold and snow. I took a ton of pictures when I get a chance I will edit and upload them. We went surfing, rode horses and Kelley got me a behind the scenes tour with elephants, I was in tears. Kylie got pretty sick while we were in Georgia and ended up not being able to fly home with me, so Kelley and her sister Erin are driving here. They should be here sometime tomorrow. Things with Kelley are really, really good!”

“We are all getting together for dinner after New Years ok?”

“For sure! Urgh off to scrapbooking hell I go!”

“Hang in there Kase, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

As expected the scrapbooking group was loud and messy, and Kasey was happy for her shift to end. Walking into her quiet apartment she headed to her bedroom to change into something comfier. Laying on her bed she scrolled through social media and found that Kelley and Erin had posted numerous photos of their adventures with Kylie. She missed her daughter and girlfriend but it was reassuring to know they would arrive in Ottawa at some point the next day. After liking the photos, she made sure her alarm was set for the morning, plugged in her phone and fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Kelley and Erin were transferring everything over from one vehicle to the other. Kelley made sure that she grabbed some extra clothing including a warmer jacket, a couple of beanies, and some gloves. She figured she could always borrow from Kasey or go shopping once she got to Ottawa. Kylie was chilling out on the couch watching some T.V. while the older women were doing all the work.

“Ok, Ky, I think it’s time for you to turn the T.V. off and go to bed, we have an early morning.”

Kylie got up from the couch and promptly gave Erin a big hug and told her goodnight and then went over to Kelley and asked if she would stay with her till she fell asleep. Kelley followed the younger Wild into the room, she kissed her on the forehead and told her she loved her before laying beside her. After she was certain that Kylie was asleep she quietly left the room and head into her own bedroom where Erin was already comfy under the covers.

“Erin, move you are on my side of the bed.”

Erin moved over to the other side of the bed, knowing better than to argue with Kelley when she was tired.

Kelley got herself changed and headed into the bathroom to do what she needed to do before curling up beside her sister in the bed. Checking her social media she noticed that Kasey had liked all of the pictures they posted and smiled. Damn, even seeing her name makes me smile Kelley thought, I really am whipped.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: I hope you had a good first shift back at work. I miss you, I would much rather be sleeping with you than Erin – she’s a bed hog, and snores! Anyways, sweet dreams Baby. I love you and will see you tomorrow.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Kasey reaches over and hits the alarm button on her phone, she sees the message sent last night by Kelley and sends her one in response. After hitting send on that message she sends Jen a reminder that they are supposed to meet up.

Wild Thing: Morning babe, drive safe today, miss you, love you XOXO

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Wild Thing: Yo, Sheridan get your butt up, I’ll meet you at the gym at 9.

Kasey gets up, heads to the bathroom and does what she needs to, then heads over to her dresser and grabs some workout clothes to put on. Walking into her kitchen, to make herself a coffee she hears her phone beep.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Ash: Morning! Have you seen the shirts yet?

Wild: Morning Ash, give me 10, I’m just making a coffee and getting something to eat. I will call you.

Kasey sees the box on her table and remembers that her Mom signed for the box while she was at the apartment yesterday.

Ash: Ok sounds good!

Kasey makes her usual double, double and uses a pair of scissors to open the box. Laying the shirts out on her table, she can understand why Ash is excited about them. All three of her drawings have been printed on black, grey, white and dark purple shirts.

 

**RING, RING, RING**

AH: Hey Wild, so what do you think?

KW: They look awesome Ash!

AH: Wild, my lawyers are drawing up a contract saying I have permission to use the drawings. I hope you don’t mind but I have already applied to have “KeepersUnite” trademarked under our joint names. I want to brand the shirts and split the proceeds. I have a website already in the works, and thanks to Ali previewing the shirt on Instagram, I have gotten several messages from players inquiring about having their own shirts created. Sorry, I know that’s a lot to take in but what do you have to say?

KW: Wow, that was a mouthful. First off no problem have your lawyers send me the contract and I will sign it. Not gonna lie the idea of taking this more mainstream is exciting to me, but I’m not sure about bringing more players on board just yet. Can we just start it small and see where it leads?

AH: Ali told me you would say that. Okay, so how about for the time being we start wearing them and doing some promo on social media, get Ali and KO involved as well. Once all the paperwork is signed and cleared and the site ready we can launch and sell them.

KW: Let’s do it! Okay, Ash, I date with some gym equipment. Email me the details. Talk to you soon. Say hi to Ali for me. Bye!

AH: Will do. Later Wild.

 

Kasey packs her bag and heads out in order to meet Jen at the gym. When she arrives Jen is already waiting for her.

“You’re late Wild!”

“Only 10 minutes, I was on the phone with Ash. After we are done our workout, you are coming back to my place so I can show you something.”

“Wow, Wild you look like a kid in a candy store, must be something good.”

“Yep! Let’s go get our sweat on Jen.”

 

Meanwhile, the two O’Hara sisters and Kylie have already been in the car for close to 3 hours. Kelley is missing her girlfriend and is anxious to be back in her arms, so the plan was for them to leave so that they would arrive back in Ottawa early afternoon.

 

After spending two hours at the gym, Kasey and Jen decide it’s time to head back to Kasey’s shower and grab something to eat.

“Okay, so Jen I told you that I did some drawings for Ash when I was there right?”

“Yeah, something to do with sharks”

“Ash, got them made into shirts and wants to sell them. She sent me samples.”

 

“Kase, I want this one! “Sharky Harris” in goal is adorable. The other two are pretty cute as well. Why aren’t you doing something with this talent of yours rather than studying to essentially be a babysitter?”

“First off, I’m not planning on being a babysitter, I want to be an Educational Assistant and help support the emotional, social, behavioral and academic needs of students in a school setting. You’re one to talk there future accountant blah! Secondly, I’m going to get Ash to order more shirts so we can all wear them.”

“Now, hit the shower Sheridan, while I make us some lunch.”

Kasey proceeds to make a couple of sandwiches and cut up some veggies for the two for them. Once Jen emerges from the shower she heads in herself to get cleaned up. Opting to put on a simple v-neck and jeans Kasey joins Jen in the living room and they eat lunch.

Jen sits down on the couch and starts playing FIFA. Kasey anxious for the arrival of her girlfriend heads back into her bathroom, styles her hair and then adds a bit more makeup then she generally wears. Making sure to put on extra mascara and eyeliner, so her blue eyes pop.

“You look good, Wild.”

“I haven’t heard from her today, I wonder where they are.”

“I’m sure they are fine Kase, now come and relax, we can put on a movie.”

Halfway through watching the second Bring it On movie, they hear a key being inserted into the lock and the door opening revealing Kylie, Kelley, and Erin.

Kasey jumps off the couch and runs over and hugs Kylie, and then wraps her arms around Kelley and draws her in for a kiss.

“Ahem, nice to see you too Wild.”

“Hi, Erin.”

 

“Hey, so while they are get re-acquainted, I’m Jen and you must be the cooler O’Hara sister Erin.”

“That would be me, nice to meet you Jen. Kylie has told me a lot about you.”

“I’m not sure if they told you but I don’t have a roommate at the moment, so you are welcome to stay at my place for the next few days rather than sleeping on the couch here.”

“Sounds good to me, I look forward to getting some dirt on Kasey and Kelley.”

 

“Okay lovebirds, time to separate the car isn’t going to unload itself.”

Kylie curls up on the couch and continues watching the movie while the adults head downstairs to the car. Two trips later and everything is now stacked in the hallway, aside from Erin’s stuff which is sitting by the door.

Kelley wraps Kasey in another hug, taking a step back and giving Kasey the once over “Fuck you look hot right now, I wanna take your picture.”

Kasey looks at Kelley and smiles, Kelley snaps the pic and posts it.

 

Kelleyohara

(Insert picture of Kasey here)

Beautiful. You own my heart.

#love,  #lovethiswoman,     #KaseyWild5,     #KaseyWildFanClub,     #KelleyO’Hara,     #gorgeous,     #allmine,     #soccer,     #Ottawa,     #Ottawaiscoldbutmygirlishot

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, erinohara, jens, alexmorgan13, tobinheath, christenpress, samanthakerr20, sammymewyy and 17, 000 others like this.

Alikrieger model

Ashlynnharris24 so hot!         

 

“You like my hair Kel?”

“Very much Kase.”

“The colour is called Patriot Blue, thought you might appreciate that.”

“Am I turning you into an American Wild?”

“Yes”

 

“Everyone good with Pizza for supper?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, I will go and order it now,” Kasey says as she heads towards the bedroom. Kelley follows behind her and shuts the door.

“What do you think you are doing Kel?”

“I want to kiss my girlfriend”

“Let me order supper first ok?”

“Hurry up!”

“Patience O’Hara.”

As soon as Kasey completes the call, she finds herself pinned against a wall and Kelley lips on hers. They continue exchanges kisses until the need for air overtakes them. Kelley pulls back with a smile, not quite ready to let Kasey go. “God, I’ve missed you.” “Kel, we have all night to make up for lost time and believe me I’ve missed you as much if not more than you’ve missed me. Now we need to get back out there before they come looking for us.”

Kelley pulls back and opens the door allowing them both to leave the room.

Kylie is busy playing a game, but Jen and Erin catch them returning from their makeout session.

“Couldn’t wait to get a taste for dessert huh Wild?”

“Someone was impatient and it wasn’t me. Pizza should be here very soon.”

“Is that your way of trying to change the topic Kase?”

“Nope, this is, tomorrow we are going to have family Christmas with my Mom. We are going to have dinner around 5, but presents are being opened before that so let’s say everyone needs to be here for 3 ok Jen, Erin? Kel, you and I are going to be doing some of the cooking, so we will most likely need to make a run to the store in the morning for supplies.”

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Pizza!”

“Kel, can you get the door while I grab my wallet?”

“Kase, I got it, we stopped at the currency exchange before coming here.”

“Thanks, Babe”

 

After having supper Kasey decides to show the rest of the group what the box on the table holds. Taking the shirts out, she spreads them out so everyone can see the pictures on the front of them.

“No wonder Harris has been bugging me, these look really good Kase.”

“Is there any in my size Mom?”

“Ash is ordering more, and she will get some smaller ones for you Ky.”

“Are you going to do any more designs or players Kasey?”

“It’s possible Erin, but I want to focus on these to start. We are going to start promoting them on social media.”

“Kasey, your hair and makeup are on point right now, why don’t we snap some pics of you wearing them.”

“I wonder if we could use the dome and take a couple action shots?”

“Grab what you need Kase, we are going to the dome.”

“Kel, you’re driving your car should fit us all.”

“Did I just get voluntold to be a model?”

“Babe, you’re hot just go with it.”

“Okay, Kel”

 

“Hey, Kasey you’re here kinda late, what’s going on?”

“Is the field available for a small photoshoot at the moment?”

“Always for my favourite Crusader.”

“Thanks, Tyler, I owe you!”

“How about a pic with your girl and we'll call it even.”

Kelley goes over and Tyler snaps a quick selfie with her.

 

“Kasey, go get changed into one of the shirts and the rest of your gear.”

“Jen and Kel get your cleats on, Kylie you know to use your Mom’s phone right?”

“Yes” “Okay so you snap and I’ll snap as well”

“Okay so I’m gonna see about some music, does Kasey have any preference?”

“EDM”

“Really? Yep, that’s what she works out to.”

 

“Kasey, let’s do some poses first without a ball and then we can add it and your gloves.”

Once the music begins playing Kasey starts hamming it up for the camera. After grabbing a ball she starts juggling and doing other tricks, making sure to hold some poses while Erin and Kylie snap. Putting her gloves on she has Kelley and Jen kick some balls so they can get a few actions shots.

“Wild you wanna change into another one or we good for now?”

“I’m having fun, do you guys mind if we do a few more, then call it quits for tonight.”

Kasey heads into the change room and exchanges one shirt for another.

“How about for this one we do some standard keeper poses?”

“Kase, can you give Erin the look?”

“Yes, Kase that would be perfect!”

 

After another half hour of Jen and Erin leading the “photoshoot” they all head back to the Wild’s apartment. Kasey plugs the memory card in from her camera to her laptop and connects it to the T.V. so everyone can see the pics.

After viewing all of the pictures, they settle on 10 possible pictures to use. Kasey promises she will edit them in the morning and send some to Ash.

With each of them fighting back yawns it is decided to call it an evening. Erin and Jen head towards Jen’s place, and Kasey tucks Kylie in before heading into her room. She is met by a hungry looking brunette sitting on the bed, and she knows they won’t be falling asleep just yet.

 

Clothes are quickly shed, and a battle for dominance takes place, both wanting to pleasure the other but needing a release. Eventually, they settle on a position where they can taste each other and be tasted at the same time. It doesn’t take long before both of them want more and Kelley flips Kasey over and quickly inserts two fingers into her dripping core, making sure to rub the spot that she knows will make Kasey fall apart underneath her. She continues thrusting her fingers into her while simultaneously licking and biting her nipples. “Kel, I love you” Hearing Kasey’s breathing become more ragged she knows that her girl is close and adds a third finger to push her over the edge. “OMG Kelleeeee.” Kelley gently removes her fingers once she feels Kasey’s walls loosen around them and licks them clean. “Do you have any idea how sexy it is when you do that Babe?” “No, I don’t, how about you show me?” Flipping Kelley over Kasey makes her way between her legs kissing up and down her thighs before finally situating herself over her lovers' core. Using her hands to open her folds she runs her tongue through the wetness and hears Kelley let out a moan “Kase, please, I’m so close” Hearing Kelley beg Kasey inserts two fingers in her and begin thrusting while continuing to run her tongue over a certain sensitive area. Feeling Kelley tightening around her fingers she latches her teeth on to it and drives her into an orgasm.

A short time later, they have made their way under the blankets but aren’t quite ready to sleep. Moving towards each other they join lips in a passionate kiss, running her tongue over Kelley’s lips, Kasey demands and entrance and Kelley responds allowing the kiss to deepen. Kasey lets out a moan and Kelley pulls her in for more. Feeling Kelley’s hand move between her legs and begin rubbing, Kasey can’t take any more “Kelley, just fuck me” Kelley looks her in the eyes and does as she was told, thrusting her fingers into Kasey fast and hard until the keeper falls apart under her. Kelley pulls Kasey into her and kisses her on the shoulder “Night Baby, I love you” When Kasey doesn’t respond she realizes that the younger woman is asleep. Closing her eyes Kelley falls asleep with a big smile on her face.

 


	85. Chapter 85

Kasey opens her eyes and can’t help but smile at the sight of the freckled woman sleeping beside her. How did I get so lucky she wonders? She lays there watching and listening to the ever so slight snores coming from her girlfriend for a while before deciding to get up and relieve the pressure she is feeling in her bladder. Slowly she moves away from the warmth and gets out of bed, stopping to grab a t-shirt and some shorts before heading into the washroom to do what she needs to do. After checking on Kylie, she walks into the kitchen and decides to make some coffee.

Not wanting to wake anyone she decides to take her coffee over to the table and use the time to start editing the pictures the group took of her last night. Looking through them more closely she sees images of the smiling and laughing that took place and thinks back to the conversation her and Kelley had about having fun. It was definitely fun last night and she can’t wait to spend more time with the women that are now in her life. Damn, I’m getting sappy she thinks, need to stop before the tears come out to play. Grabbing some earbuds, she plugs them in and opens up one of her playlists then gets to work on editing the photos. Once she is satisfied with the editing, she fires off an email to Ash explaining the photos and sends them on for her opinion.

Kasey heads back to the kitchen to refill her coffee cup. Hearing movement and feeling arms wrap around her, she leans back and allows the embrace to tighten. “Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?” “I slept really well, I always do when I’m with you.” “Coffee?” “Yes, please!” “There is Almond Milk in the fridge if you wanna grab it, I know you prefer it to the regular stuff.” “Thanks, Babe.”

“I sent the edited pictures to Ash already, want to see them? I can hook the laptop back up to the T.V.”

“Of course, last night was fun, in more ways than one.”

“Mind out of the gutter O’Hara.”

“Never babe.”

Kasey loads up the pictures for Kelley to see.

“They look really good Kase, I like that you converted a couple to black and white. Can you send me them?”

“The background was kinda busy, so I cropped and muted it to make the white shirt stand out more. I will send you them after. So we are in charge of some side dishes for today any ideas?”

 

“How about we just do some simple vegetable dishes? I know Kylie is a bit picky and so is Erin”

“Sounds good to me, if you want we can add to the list I already started on my phone.”

Kelley reads their list making sure it has everything they will need. Kasey comes back from going to the washroom and waking Kylie up for breakfast.

“Kel, can you add tampons and Advil to the list, my period just decided to show up.”

“Yep, now let’s eat and then we can head to the store.”

 

“Ky, you need your meds.”

“I feel fine Mom, why do I need to keep taking it?”

“It’s only for two more days Kylie, and the doctor said you need to take it all.”

“Okay, Mom.”

 

After eating breakfast, they all reluctantly get dressed and head to the grocery store. Kylie heads over the to the section where the books and magazines are and Kasey and Kelley divide up their list. Pretty soon they have everything they need and head to the cash to pay for it. Kelley pulls out her card to pay for it before realizing that her card probably won’t work in Canada. Kasey notices and laughs, “I got it, babe, we will figure out your banking after.” They head back to the apartment and begin to unload the bags when Grandma Pat arrives to put the turkey in the oven.

“Morning everyone”

“Morning Mom, I told everyone to be here for 3 and that supper would be around 5 is that ok?”

“It’s not a really big bird so that should be more than enough time for it to cook. I’m going to head back home for a little while and finish the desserts off, keep an eye on the turkey please Kase.”

“I will Mom, love you.”

 

“Kylie is wrapped up in her book and it seems as though we have a few hours to kill Kase what would you like to do?”

“Netflix and …” Kasey says and she grabs her laptop and heads towards the bedroom with Kelley right behind.

“What do you want to watch Kase?”

Kasey walks back to the door and makes sure it’s locked.

“I don’t want to watch Netflix I want to chill. Take off your clothes and get on the bed O’Hara.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kelley does and she is told, taking her clothes off and sitting up on the bed.

Kasey gently pushes her on her back and climbs on top of her fully clothed, bracing herself with her elbows. “Touch me and I stop, understand?”

“Yes”

 

Kasey kisses her on the lips, before moving her hair away from her neck. Taking her time she continues planting kisses along the defenders' jawline and down her neck. Finding the sweet spot on Kelley’s neck, Kasey can’t resist licking, sucking and biting the area until she leaves her mark. Underneath Kelley is squirming and fighting the urge to grab on to her. Kasey continues to make her way downward, nibbling on Kelley’s collarbone and running her tongue between her breasts. Looking into the defenders' dark eyes she smiles before grabbing one sensitive nipple between her lips and teasing the other with her thumb, she switches over and bites the nub causing Kelley to let out a loud moan. Sliding lower she can smell Kelley’s arousal, running her tongue over Kelley’s abs and taking the time to lick the cute little buttonhole, she hovers over her girlfriend’s drenched centre. Letting her tongue run over the slick, wet folds she feels consumed by the need to make Kelley scream out her name. Lifting the older woman closer to her mouth she teases her entrance, before plunging her tongue in. Thrusting the strong muscle in and out of her core, she uses her thumb to apply pressure to an area she knows will send her over the edge, and is rewarded by the defender screaming out her name, as she feels a gush of liquid hit her face. As Kelley begins to come down from her high, Kasey gently licks the area clean before climbing up on the bed beside her.

After laying there in quiet for a few minutes, Kasey hears Kelley say “That was amazing baby. You’re amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too Kel, I need to go check on Kylie and the bird, why don’t you grab a shower?”

“I will once I can move, that was one hell of a rush.”

Kasey moves towards her and they exchange kisses before Kasey decides she needs to go check on Kylie. Realizing she needs to make herself presentable she heads into the bathroom to quickly wash and brush her teeth before heading towards the door.

“Don’t fall asleep Kel.”

“I won’t, I’m getting up now,” she says as she lets out a big yawn.

 

Kasey laughs and heads out to the kitchen to check on the turkey, opening the oven she isn’t really sure what she is supposed to check for. Grabbing the baster that her Mom left on the counter, she squirts some juice on the bird and figures its fine. She finds that Kylie is still buried in her book. “How’s the book?” “It’s really good Mom, I’m gonna try and finish it before Auntie Erin gets here so we can talk about it.” “Oh, Mom your phone has been buzzing up a storm, looks like messages from Ash and Ali.”

 

Kasey looks at the table and realizes she left her phone out, “Thanks Ky, Kelley and I are going to grab showers and then we can have something small for lunch ok?” “Yep” “Ky, you should probably get dressed as well.” “Ok Mom, let me just finish this chapter.”

 

Kasey picks up her phone and sure enough Ash and Ali have sent her numerous messages, skimming through them she sees the words “Wow!, hot, model, lucky KO” causing her to laugh. She also has notifications from Instagram that she has been tagged on a couple of posts. Opening up the app she notices that Ash has already posted two pictures of her in the shirts with the caption – Coming Soon! #KeepersUnite the post already has 20,000 likes and is still going.

 

She walks back into the bedroom to see Kelley wrapped in a towel, trying to decide what to wear. “Hey Babe, Ash posted some of the pics on Instagram, I’m gonna share the post, can you as well?”

“For sure, just let me find a shirt first.”

“Babe, you realize that you can grab one of my shirts if you want right?”

“Yeah, ok I’ll do that.”

“Can you make us something to eat while I shower?”

“Soup? Sandwiches?”

“Sandwiches would be fine, thanks Kel.”

“No prob Babe”

 

Kasey heads towards the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water running over her body. As the water begins to cool off she decides it’s time to get out. She gets dressed but opts not to do anything with her hair or put any makeup on. Picking up her phone she sees more notifications and a message from Alex:

AMorgan: Nice pics Wild! Love the hair!

KWild: Thanks Alex

 

Kasey heads back towards the kitchen and finds Kelley and Kylie already sitting at the table eating grilled cheese sandwiches. “Yours is on the counter Babe” Kasey takes the plate and joins them at the table.

“You excited for more presents Ky?’

“I’m always excited for presents Mom, who isn’t? But considering I gave you a list of what I wanted, I’m pretty sure I know what at least a couple of them are.”

“Oh, Ky before I forget did you want to play in the winter soccer league at the dome? I got an email from Brianna’s Mom she is going to be playing in it.”

“Would I be on the same team as Bri?”

“I could ask them to put you together when I go to the sign-up on Saturday.”

“Okay, do you think I can be the goalie?”

“If that’s what you want I will put that down as your position.”

“Thanks, Mom, you’re the best! Can I call Brianna and tell her?”

“Yeah, my phone is on the table. Ash posted the pics on Instagram earlier, so ignore any notifications you get ok?”

“K Mom”

Kylie heads into her bedroom to make the call.

 

“Kel, speaking of soccer, when I got back from our vacation I had some emails from a couple of NWSL teams inviting me to their free agent try-outs. I wanted to discuss it with you before I decided what to do. Also, I met up with James, Kylie’s father the other day and he gave me an envelope, which he said contains a letter that will explain why he disappeared from our lives. I haven’t opened it yet. I want to talk things through with you and maybe my Mom, but he asked about the possibility of seeing Kylie. Can we maybe talk about it after supper?”

Kelley wraps her arms around the younger woman, “Kase, first off I know received an invite from Sky Blue, I got a message from my coach for your contact info, also way to sneak James in there, we will definitely talk about him later. Now, who are the other teams that invited you?”

“North Carolina and the new team in Utah.”

“Wow, I’m proud of you Babe!” “Are you considering going?”

“Yes, I will lose my eligibility if I were to sign with a team, but I could attend a camp to see how I stack up and then make the decision. Only problem being is that I would have to miss a couple days of school.”

“And?”

“Since Jen mentioned she was going pro, I’m seriously considering it myself.”

“Okay, so are you coming with me to Jersey or going elsewhere?”

“I would love to come with you to Sky Blue Kel, but I don’t want it to look like I only got the invite because of my relationship with you, not to mention you already have Kailen between the posts. I think that out of them I’m most interested in the Courage one. I know they have had some keeper injuries over the last few seasons. What do you think?”

“Kase, I understand why you don’t want to come to Sky Blue. I think that the decision is yours to make and I will support you whatever your choice. You have no idea how excited I am right now. What about school though? I know you wanted to finish it.”  

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and honestly I feel like school has been dragging me down, I love the kids at my placement but sitting in the classes listening to the instructors babble on is boring as heck and the assignments have contributed to many sleepless nights and anxiety attacks. I feel energized when I’m on the pitch, and I know the longer I wait the less opportunity I will have to play pro. I want to be an EA in the future, but my dream right now is to play pro with you. Not to mention I could entertain myself by coming up with additional shirt designs because in case you hadn’t noticed my phone has been blowing up today with requests for the shark wear.”

 

“Here’s your phone back Mom."

"Thanks, Ky."

 

“Crap Kel, we need to get started on the food, Jen and Erin will be here soon.”

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

 

“Ky, get the door please”

“Hey Jen, Auntie Erin”

“Hey kiddo, hows your day been?”

“I finally finished reading “Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire”

“What did you think?”

“It was pretty good, sucks about Cedric though”

“Yeah for sure”

“So Jen tells me you are pretty good at MarioKart, you wanna set it up for us while I check in with your Mom and Kelley?”

“You playing too Jen?”

“Dibbs on Luigi!”

Jen and Kylie head to the couch to get the T.V. and controllers set up for the three to play.

Erin heads to the kitchen to check in.

“Smells good in here, whatcha making?”

“That would be the turkey. We are getting stuff ready to put in the oven once the bird is done. You like mushrooms, Erin?”

“Not really, but I’ll eat them if they are mixed in with stuff.”

“These aren’t going to be mixed in with anything but they are really good by themselves. They are going to be garlic butter mushrooms.”

“Sound interesting, what are you making Kel?”

“Sweet potato casserole of course!”

“Yes, my favourite. Do you need any help?”

“N’ah we got it under control at the moment, go play your game with Ky and Jen.”

 

**RING, RING**

 

“Kase, it’s your Mom calling”

“Can you grab it for me Kel, my hands are a bit messy at the moment.”

“Yep”

Kelley answers the phone and with a simple “be right there” she hangs up.

“She’s downstairs, she asked for some help carrying stuff up from her car. I told I’d be right down to help.”

Kelley gets dressed and heads out the door to meet Grandma Pat. She returns with her hands full of bags and balancing an apple pie. “One more trip, be right back” She comes back the second time with Grandma Pat and another pie. Kelley puts the pie on the table and helps Grandma Pat with her bags.

 

“Holy cow, Mom you made enough to feed an army!”

“There is apple, pecan, and pumpkin pie along with some different squares and cookies for dessert. I made that cheesy broccoli dish that you and Kylie like and picked up some buns because you mentioned that you didn’t.”

“Kel and I are just putting the finishing touches on our stuff. Can you check the bird and see if it’s ready to come out yet?”

“If you two ladies would be kind enough to move out of the way I can do that right now.”

“Turkey is done, I’m going to take it out and it can cool down on the counter.”

“Great we can get our stuff in the oven now.”

Kasey gets the dishes organized and put them in the oven, setting the timer so they can be checked on.

 

“Anyone interested in opening some presents?”

“Me!” a little voice says.

 

“Okay, finish off your game and then you can open them. Start with the card”

 

“This is awesome Mom, thank you!”

Kylie shows off the letter indicating she has been signed up for horseback riding lessons.

 

“Kelley, this one is for you from Mom”

“Kase, you didn’t need to get me anything”

“It’s okay Kel, it’s something for both of us. I won it in a silent auction.”

“Couples Spa Weekend, nice,” Kelley says giving her a huge smile.

 

“Jen this one is for you”

“Considering Kasey asked my size, I have a pretty good idea what’s in the box. Thanks, KO”

Jen opens the box and finds a pair of black and blue Under Armor cleats.

 

“Erin you get nothing! Actually, that’s not true we will take you out for supper when you come for the hockey game.”

“Hockey game?”

“Yeah, Sens against the Leafs”

“You know the Leafs are my team Wild. Can I come?”

“Mom, do you mind watching Kylie if we all go to the game?”

“Just let me know when it is Kase.”

“Will do, thanks Mom”

 

“Ky, you still have some presents to open”

Kylie rips the paper off the first present “Just Dance, sweet!”

“Cool, the Warriors books I wanted, I can read them once I’m done the Harry Potter ones.”

 

**BEEP!**

 

“Kel, can you help me check the stuff in the oven?”

“Looks like everything is ready, we make a good team Wild.”

“Yeah we do O’Hara, I love you Kel.”

“Love you too Babe, let’s get the food on the table.”

 

“Okay guys supper is ready, Ky turn the T.V. off and go wash your hands please.”

“Yes, Mom”

They all sit down at the table and the conversations flow as they enjoy the meal. Kasey looks around, Kelley and Grandma Pat are talking about different recipes, while Kylie, Jen, and Erin are talking about books and movies. Kasey feels a hand on her arm and looks over “You ok Kase?” “I’m fine Kel.”

After dessert and cleaning up, Kasey asks if Kelley wants to join her for a short walk. The remaining four are gathered around the T.V. watching one of the “Despicable Me” movies. “We are just going for a walk, back shortly” “Ok, Kase watch out for ice on the sidewalks” “I will Mom, love you”

The couple wants to hold hands while they walk but unfortunately, their gloves don’t fit together and the cold prevents them from taking them off. “Okay Kase, why did you drag me out in this?” “I didn’t drag you, I asked you. I just needed to get out of the apartment for a bit to do some thinking.”

“Is this about James?”

“Yeah and my future.”

“Okay, Kase here are my thoughts,

  * You are staying in school for this semester at least.
  * You are accepting the try-out offer from North Carolina.
  * Once they offer you a spot (and they will), you will have the choice of accepting it or declining and remaining a free agent.
  * If you choose to accept it then you will have to try and make arrangements to finish your term, because I am not allowing you to drop out.
  * I know you are concerned about the ramifications for Kylie. We will figure it out. I’m sure she can stay with your Mom until the school year is done.
  * As for James, I know you, Kase, you would not have met up with him willingly unless you were already considering his request to be a part of Kylie’s life. Do you think there is anything in that envelope that could possibly change your mind about that?
  * I want you to remember that we are a team now, you are not alone. I love you! And I am here for you no matter what.



 

Now, did I cover everything?”

“And then some Kel. You are amazing Baby, I love you. You are right on everything including James. Regardless of what happened in the past, Kylie deserves to have a father in her life. I think we need to have a chat with her about it though and let her decide. Kylie has always wanted a younger sibling and James has a 2-year-old son. I am going to read the letter, maybe it will provide me with some closure. I always thought James left because of me, but maybe that isn’t the case at all.”

Using her gloves Kelley wipes at the tears running down Kasey’s face. “Babe, it’s friggin cold out here, can we go back now?” “Let’s go, I challenge you to a round of Just Dance.” “I’m not very good at it Kase.”

“Good, then I should be able to beat you at it.”

 

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, did you make your girlfriend cry?”

“Relax Erin, I didn’t make her cry, she just had some decisions to make.”

“Kasey, you okay?”

“I will be after I beat Kelley at Just Dance”

“Jen, can you help me move the coffee table out of the way, we don’t need any injuries.”

“Pick the song Kel”

“Rockabye, it’s the only one I’ve done before”

“Prepare to lose O’Hara”

“Wow Kel, you really suck at this.”

“I’ll remember that tomorrow when I kicking balls at you, Jen are you coming?”

“I’m always down for kicking balls at Wild Thing.”

 

Grandma Pat gets up from the couch and announces that she is heading home. She gives everyone hugs before leaving “Thank you for a wonderful supper Mom, have a good night.” “Night Kase”

“Okay Ky, it’s time for bed”

“Can Jen and Auntie Erin tuck me in?”

“If they can behave themselves and keep the Harry Potter discussions to a minimum.”

“Let’s go,” Kylie says as she pulls Jen and Erin down the hall.

“Guess we don’t even rate a good night.”

Kasey and Kelley decide to head into their bedroom to change into something more comfortable and get ready for bed.

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

 

“Little Wild is out cold and we are gonna head back to my place. Gotta say KO, your sister is pretty cool.”

“Sheridan, don’t get any ideas, she’s straight.”

“Until she gets wet.”

“Jen, I suggest you leave now. We will see you in the am.”

“Night guys, have fun.”

 

Kasey heads out to check that the door is locked and the lights all off before returning to the bedroom. Climbing into the bed beside Kelley, she kisses her on the cheek before curling up beside her. “Kel, can you set an alarm for the morning, I left my phone in the living room and I’m not going to get it.” “Time?” “8:00” “Ok done.”

“Night Kel, love you”

“Night Kase, I love you too”

 


	86. Chapter 86

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“Kase, can you get the alarm?” “Kase?” Kelley realizes that she is alone in the bed and reaches over to hit the stop button on her phone. Where the heck is Kasey? She wonders. Getting up she heads to the bathroom to complete her morning routine before heading down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. She finds Kasey sitting at the table with her earbuds in, pencil in hand drawing in her sketchbook. Not wanting to disturb her, Kelley heads back to the kitchen to make some coffee. Making two cups, she carries one over to Kasey and puts it down in front of her, catching the keepers attention. Kasey takes her earbuds out and smiles at Kelley

“Morning, thank you for the coffee.”

“Your welcome, how long have you been up?”

“Since a little after 6. I didn’t want to wake you, so I got up and edited some of the pictures from our vacation and then decided I wanted to draw.”

“What are you drawing?”

“I already came up with another shark shirt, one for Alex and was trying to come up with my own design.”

“Can I see them?”

“I’ll show you the completed ones, but I’m struggling with my own so I’m not going to show you it just yet.”

Kasey shows Kelley the shark shirt, it has the name Ashlyn Harris with the number 24 incorporated in it and a huge shark bite out of the corner of the name. Kasey has made the lettering 3 dimensional so it really stands out. Kelley laughs when she sees the design for Alex, it’s a horse wearing a Morgan jersey, kicking a soccer ball.

“Are you going to do one for me?”

“Maybe, if you’re good.”

“Are you going to show Ash the new one?”

“Not right now, I think I’m just going to start a portfolio with designs for possible future use. I did, however, promise Alex and Tobin their own pics, so once I have done a design for Tobs I will figure out how to get the pics to them.”

“I can always bring them when I go to camp.”

 

“Yeah, true. Guess we should have some breakfast.”

“Two orders of avocado toast coming up.”

 

“What do you have planned for our workout this morning?”

“Strength and conditioning, we need to get a baseline for where you and Jen are at. Coach Loyden gave me a list of drills and exercises for you as well.”

“Urgh, conditioning”

“Kase, we are going to get you in the best possible shape for your try-out. Have you told Jen about it?”

“I mentioned that I had invites for some camps, but I wanted to talk to you about them first before deciding anything.”

“I have a month before I need to confirm anything, so I think for the time being I’m just going to let on that I’m considering my options. Out of curiosity what prompted the invite from your team?”

“Loyden watched some of your games, and with Kailen leaving on Canada duty, they are looking for a back-up.”

“Do you want me to choose Sky Blue Kel?”

“No, our team sucked last season and you deserve a chance to play for a winning team. The Courage have a ton of talent on their roster and are contenders, and I know HAO will look after you.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to wake Kylie up and get stuff together to go. I should probably get my work stuff ready as well for later.”

“What time do you work at?”

“5 till close tonight, tomorrow from 9 - 2 and Sunday 12 – 4. My schedule is on my phone, I will write it on the calendar for you when we get back. I have my class schedule now as well so I can add that too.”

“Yeah, we need to figure out a workout schedule”

“The gym is open 24 hours, the dome is open till 10 every night except Sunday, I’m sure we can figure out something that will work.”

 

**Skip ahead to the dome.**

“Okay let’s get warmed up and stretched out.”

“We are going to do conditioning, tac drills and then strength.”

“Kylie, I set up some cones at the end for you, work on your foot skills and passing with Erin, when we switch to drills you can join us ok?”

“Okay, Kelley”

 

“OMG, Kel, are you trying to kill me?”

“C’mon Kase, one more set than you can take a break.”

Jen approaches Kasey during their water break.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to move tomorrow.”

“Lucky you, you just get to go home and chill, I still have to work later. Hey Jen, I talked with Kelley about the camp invites, I’m considering attending one, I’m not going to tell you the team until I confirm it, but I would appreciate if you could keep this between us for now ok?

“Not even a hint?”

“Nope”

“Let me know if there is anything I can do for you Kase, I’m excited for you.”

 

“Break is over, let’s get back at it.”

 

“Wild, is your girlfriend even human? She doesn’t even look like she’s broke a sweat yet.”

“Her workout regime is insane, hence why she is always at the top when it comes to testing. It will get easier, it’s just a lot more than we are used to.”

“Kase, Jen and I are going to work on some passing and crossing, why don’t you work with Kylie on her positioning. We won’t shoot on her, but she can get used to the movements.”

“Sounds good Kel.”

 

Kasey spends the next hour teaching Kylie about positioning, trapping and punting and goal kicks. They are all impressed by Little Wild’s abilities and anticipation. Kelley snaps some pics and video of Kylie and sends them to Ash with the message – just like her Mom. She receives a thumbs up from Ash in response.

As it’s now hitting close to lunch time, they opt to just do a quick circuit in the gym rather than a full workout for which Kasey is extremely thankful. After completing the circuit Erin and Jen head back to her place to shower, get something to eat and most likely collapse on their beds. The 3 K’s head back to their apartment to do some cooldown, shower, get something to eat, and then in Kasey’s case get stuff together for work.

 

“So what are you planning on doing while I’m at work Kel?”

“I need to return some emails to my agent and check in with my Mom, then write out a training schedule and meal plan for us for the upcoming week. We have plenty of leftovers to choose from for supper tonight, so Kylie and I won’t starve.”

“Okay, well say hello to your parents for me, and Kylie’s bedtime is 9, she needs to get back into her school routine. If you need me you can message me, but I won’t see it till my break or you can call the store, the number is on the fridge. I should be home no later than 10.”

Kasey walks over to Kelley and gives her a goodbye kiss “Love you Babe” “Love you too”

“Kylie, be good for Kelley, I love you and will see you in the morning.”

“Bye Mom”

 

Kasey heads out the door to go to work, and Kelley gets out her laptop.

“Kelley, do you want to play FIFA with me?”

“Sure Ky, just let me finish off this email, Do you want to Facetime Buddy? I’m supposed to call my Mom and check in.”

“Yes, I miss him, when do you think I can see him again Kelley?”

“Maybe, you can stay with me on your Spring Break.”

“That’s a long time from now.”

“I know kiddo, we will figure it out I promise.”

“Can we call now?”

“Let me just message my Mom and find out if she is home, so we can call her.”

“Yep, she’s home. Okay, I’m calling her now Ky, you want to talk to her?”

“Yes!”

 

“Hi, Grandma K! how are you?”

“I’m good Kylie, what’s new with you?”

“We played soccer earlier with Mom, Kelley, Jen and Auntie Erin is was really fun! I got to be the goalie.”

“Sounds amazing Kylie, are you going to be a goalie like your Mom?”

“Yep, Mom is going to let me play goalkeeper in the Winter league.”

“Maybe Papa D and I will have to make a trip there to see you play.”

“That would be awesome! But what about Buddy he would be lonely.”

“I’m sure Auntie Erin would look after him for a couple of days, or our neighbour would.”

 

“Ok, can I see him?”

Karen moves the phone over so they can see Buddy sleeping in his bed.

“I miss him.”

“I’m sure he misses you as well Kylie. Where’s your Mom?”

“She’s working, so it’s just Kelley and me.”

“Can I speak with Kelley please?”

“Okay, I will get her for you. Bye Grandma, give Buddy a hug for me.”

“I will Kylie”

 

“Hey Mom”

“Hey Kel, sounds like things are going good in Ottawa.”

“Yeah, just the weather is taking some getting used to. Almost froze walking from the grocery store to the car.”

“Get Kasey to take you shopping for winter stuff.”

“I will, but first I need to set up an account here. I can’t keep going to currency exchange when I need money and I have to call the credit card companies, so I can use my plastic here. At least U.S. money is worth more than Canadian, so it’s like a bonus when it gets converted.”

 

“Mom I have something I need to talk to you about, just let me head into the bedroom away from Kylie. Ok, so, I ordered an engagement ring for Kasey, It’s a custom 18K White Gold Ring with a Princess cut diamond and Amethysts with a matching band.”

“It sounds beautiful Kel, I’m sure Kasey will love it. When are you planning on proposing?”

“First off I’m going to have to fly to New York to pick up the rings when they are ready. I’m just going to use the excuse that I have to meet with my agent. Quick one day trip. As for proposing I have an idea where I’m doing it, it’s just a matter of when. I’m not leaving for camp without her wearing my ring though.”

“Where are you planning on doing it?”

“The first night Kasey and I met, we ended up at Parliament Hill and the Eternal Flame (Centennial Flame), she looked so beautiful in the light, I think I fell for her right then and there. I can’t wait to call her my wife Mom.”

“I know Kel, it was very apparent how much you two care for each when you were home.”

 

“I’m concerned though Mom, James, Kylie’s father is back in the picture and wants to see her. Kasey always sees the best in people and I don’t want her or Kylie getting hurt by him.”

“When did that happen?”

“I guess when Kasey got home she had an email from him asking to meet up. She agreed and he gave her an envelope which he said would explain everything. Kasey hasn’t opened it yet.”

“Kelley, I know you don’t want to see them hurt, but the decision isn’t yours. Be there for Kasey and Kylie.”

 

“Okay Mom, I need to get Kylie and me something to eat, thanks for listening, I love you and will call you soon.”

“Okay Kelley, love you too, give your girls hugs for me.”

“Will do, bye Mom.”

 

“Hey, Little Wild, let’s get some supper.”

“Dibbs, on the last slice of apple pie!”

“It’s a good thing, you’re cute Ky.”

“Kylie, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What would you think about your Mom and I getting married?”

“Really? That would be awesome.”

“Thanks Ky, I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too Kelley.”

 

“Kylie, I’m writing a meal plan out for us, is there anything you won’t eat?”

“I don’t like really like fish, there are lots of vegetables I won’t eat, Mom knows what they are.”

“Would you promise to try the food I make, even if it has vegetables?”

“I will, Mom always gets me to try new stuff.”

“You know Ky if you plan on being a professional soccer player when you get older, you will need to practice a lot, and eat healthy food to fuel your body.”

“Ok, I get it, can I still have cookies and ice cream?”

“There’s always room for them kiddo, just not all the time!”

 

“Okay Ky, time for bed.”

“Can I read for a bit?”

“Yes, but don’t tell your Mom.”

“Okay, night Kelley”

“Night kiddo”

 

Kasey arrives home from work and finds Kelley in bed reading.

“Hey Babe”

“Hey, how was work?”

“It was work, I’m exhausted, just gonna change and sleep.”

“I made lunch for you to take to work tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry about it in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

Kelley turns over and is met by a pair of lips.

“Kel, I love you, and I really love having you here when I go to sleep and wake up.”

“I love you too Kase, now go to sleep beautiful.”

Making sure their phones are plugged in, Kelley turns the lamp off and wraps her arm around the younger woman.

All too soon a familiar sound interrupts their sleep.

 

**BEEP, BEEP**

 

“Kase, time to get up baby.”

“Don’t want to, I’m tired and you’re comfy.”

“C’mon, I’ll make you a coffee and some breakfast while you grab a shower.”

“I’m never going to let you go if you keep spoiling me, O’Hara.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon babe. Now, if I’m up, you definitely need to get up.”

 

Kelley heads towards the bathroom to do what she needs to do and then heads towards the kitchen to make Kasey and her breakfast.

 

Eventually, Kasey joins her. They exchange a good morning kiss. Kelley pulls Kasey back into her for a hug. “You ok Kasey?”

“Yeah, I just don’t feel good, maybe I’m coming down with a bug.”

“Maybe you should call in sick today?”

“I can’t there is too much going on at the store today.”

“Kase, promise me you will keep yourself hydrated and eat today.”

“I’ll try Kel, but it’s Saturday my busiest day at work. Crap, I just remembered I need to sign-up Kylie for soccer today. I already filled out the form and wrote a cheque to cover it, do you think you could sign her up today? It’s at the dome between 11 – 1.”

“I can do that Kase, anything else you need?”

“Not that I can think of at the moment, I gotta go, see you after, love you Kel.”

“I love you too Kase.”

 

“Okay, Ky, we need to head to the dome and get you signed up for soccer. You want to hit the mall afterward?”

“Can we go to the bookstore?”

“You can’t be done reading your books already”

“Only have two left.”

“Okay, we can go to the bookstore. Now let’s go.”

 

“Hi, is this where we signup for the Winter league?”

“Yes, name?”

“Kylie Wild”

“Ok, she is on the list, do you have the registration form and a cheque?”

“Yes, her Mom already filled it in.”

“Okay, perfect. We will get her signed up right now. The preferred position is a goalkeeper?”

“Yes, just like her Mom.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to stare, I just realized who you are. Would it be possible to get an autograph for my daughter Kelley?”

“Of course.”

“So Kylie looks like you are going to be on the purple team.”

“Is Brianna on that team?”

“Yes, Brianna is and Taylor as well.”

“Sweet!”

“Kylie if you want to head over to the table and get yourself a shirt and socks, you’ll be all ready to go.”

“Kelley, here is a copy of the schedule. I hope that you are planning on coming to some of the games.”

“I am. Thanks”

 

“Ky, you all set?”

“Someone already chose #5, Kelley, what # should I wear?”

“A lot of goalkeepers wear #1, what about that?”

“Ok, I guess I’m going to be #1.”

 

“Kylie!!”

“Hey, Bri, what’s up?”

“My Mom is just finishing signing up my sister to play. We are on the same team and Taylor too!”

“I know, I can’t wait!”

“You wanna come over to my place? I haven’t seen you since before Christmas, we have lots to catch up on!”

“Kelley can I?”

“Maybe we should check with Brianna’s Mom first to see if it’s ok.”

Kylie and Brianna run over to her Mom to ask, Kelley, notices her smile and nod.

“She said it’s ok and we will bring her home after supper.”

“Ok, Ky have fun. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Kel.”

 

Kelley is sitting in her car trying to program the GPS on her phone for the nearest mall when it rings. Looking at the call display she answers it “Hey Kase” “Uh, is this Kelley?” “Yes” “Hi, Kelley, it’s Paula I’m a friend and co-worker of Kasey’s, I wanted to let you know that she collapsed at work, she asked me to call you.” “Ok, I will be there as soon as I can be.” “I will let her know, thanks, Kelley.”

Kelley walks into the store and isn’t sure where she should go. Seeing a sign that says “Customer Service” she heads in that direction. “Hi, can I help you?” “I’m here for Kasey.” “Kelley?” “Yes” “I’m Paula, sorry we are meeting under these circumstances. I’ll take you to her. I made her sit and chill in the break room.”

“Kase, baby are you ok?”

“Yeah, I think I’m just tired, I feel like I’ve been going non-stop for the past few days, and I’ve been getting headaches.”

“Have you been drinking water at all Kase?”

“Not really”

“So you are probably dehydrated, we had a pretty intense workout yesterday Kase, why haven’t you been drinking?”

“Just didn’t think of it.”

“Okay, you are coming home with me, get your stuff together.”

“Paula is it possible to cancel Kasey’s shift for tomorrow?.”

“I will look after it, take her home.”

“Crap, her car”

“My husband is picking me up later, give me her keys and I can drive it home for her.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, I will drop the car and keys off around 6.”

 “Thank you for everything, Paula.”

“Kasey, get your ass home and listen to your girlfriend. Love you, I’ll call you later.”

 

“C’mon Wild Thing, let’s get you home.”

“Where’s Kylie?”

“Don’t worry about her right now, she’s with Brianna. She’ll be home later.”

“Get in the car, and when we get home you are going straight to bed.”

“Yes dear.”

 

“Here, your choice water or Gatorade. Get drinking! No phone, T.V., laptop or books, you are chilling and sleeping.”

“I need to make a call, but I will check on you when I’m done.”

 

**RING, RING**

E - Hey Sis, what’s up?

K- Is Jen there with you?

E – Yeah

K – Put me on speaker

E – Okay, done

J – Hey, KO

K – Can you guys watch Kylie tomorrow?

E, J – Yes, everything ok?

K – I just picked up Kasey from work, she apparently collapsed. I think she is just tired/dehydrated. She isn’t working tomorrow and I want her to be able to take the day to just chill.

J – We can definitely look after Little Wild, is Kasey ok now?

K -  I put her to bed, so hopefully she will get some sleep

E – Go look after your girl Kel and call us if you need anything ok?

K – I will, thanks guys

 

Kelley heads back towards the bedroom to check on Kasey and finds that she has already fallen asleep. She decides to change into something a bit comfier and climbs in bed with Kasey. Kasey wakes up and sees Kelley sleeping beside her, leaning over she kisses her on the forehead.

“Umm, how you feeling Kase?”

“Still kinda loopy and not in a good way.”

“Drink more water, we can watch some Netflix if you want, but you aren’t moving from this bed unless it’s to go the washroom, Got it?”

“Yes, Dr. O’Hara.”

“So what do you want to watch?”

“Grace and Frankie.”

“Done, now chill Kase.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

 

Erin O: How’s Kasey?

Squirrel: I might have to tie her to the bed soon.

Erin O: I don’t think bondage is going to help right now

Squirrel: Not what I meant, she does not want to stay in bed and chill

Erin O: Jen mentioned a restaurant named Mario’s, we are going there for supper, want us to bring you anything?

Squirrel: Can you bring us two orders of Spaghetti Bolognese? Just tell them it’s for Kasey and I. Ask Jen to show you “Kasey’s Korner.”

Erin O: ? Ok will do, I’ll message you when we are on our way.

Squirrel: Thanks Sis, Jen has a key she can let you in if we are sleeping

Erin O: K

 

“So that was Erin checking up on you, her and Jen are going to Mario’s. They are bringing us supper, so we don’t need to worry about making anything.”

“Mario’s sounds really good right now.”

“Yes, it does.”

 

“Kase, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but do you think you can cut back on the number of hours you work? I’m concerned that you are going to burn out trying to balance everything.”

“I need to pay bills Kel, my loan isn’t enough to cover everything.”

“What about if I contribute to the expenses while I’m here and you cut back to 2 or 3 shifts a week?”

“That would definitely make it easier on me, I could probably cut back to just doing the weekends. I’m sure the girl who covered for me while I’m away would appreciate picking up some extra hours. I was actually doing some figuring out of my own, I need to complete a certain amount of hours at placement to pass the semester. If I end up signing with the Courage I won’t be able to make it. I’ve already sent an email to my supervisor explaining the situation and asking if it’s possible to start coming in at 7 and staying till 5 to make up hours. She didn’t see an issue with it.”

 

“Kase, what about your classes?”

“None of my classes this term are mandatory to attend. The teachers post slides of the lessons and readings. The only time I would need to make an appearance would be for tests, any presentations and to submit assignments. I’m sure I can make arrangements to email my assignments if I’m out of town.”

“Sounds like you have been doing some serious thinking and planning. Are you sure you will be able to handle all of that on top of Kylie and training?”

“Realistically, I would only mean going to placement an hour earlier than normal, so I would need for you or my Mom to get Kylie off to school in the mornings. Mom usually picks up Kylie after school, but I can add your name so you can as well. I would be home by 5:30 if not sooner and we could have supper together and train. Kylie will have practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 6:30 – 7:30 and games on Saturdays from 4:00 – 6:00. It’s doable with your help Kel.

 

“We are a team now Kase, I will help you, however, I can. You need to promise me that if you start to feel overwhelmed you will talk to me and that you will look after yourself better.”

“Sorry Kel, I think everything just hit me. The James situation isn’t helping matters either.”

“Jen and Erin are taking Kylie all day tomorrow, we are going to sit down and read James’ letter. You need to process it Kase, and we need to decide how to go forward with the information.

“Ok”

 

“KO, Wild, you decent?”

“Yep, we’ll be right out.”

“Kase, come here please.”

“Yeah, Kel?”

“I love you, we will get through everything together. Now, do you think I can kiss my girlfriend before they join us?

“You don’t ever have to ask to kiss me Kel, just do it.”

The pair exchange kisses until two bodies appear in the doorway.

 

“Ahem”

“Supper’s waiting, Mario made sure to include salad and garlic bread for you.”

“Let’s eat. Thanks, guys for bringing supper.”

“How are you feeling Kase?”

“Better”

 

“Jen, you know how I said I would let you know which team I had chosen to try out with?”

“I need to confirm it with them but I’ve chosen North Carolina.”

“OMG, you got an invite from the Courage, that’s so awesome Kase! We need to celebrate!”

“We will celebrate once you are drafted ok?”

“I’ll hold you to that Wild.”

“What’s keeping you two?”

“It’s ok Kel, I just told Jen about the Courage, I guess we might as tell Erin too.”

“EO, Kasey’s going to North Carolina! She got a tryout with them.”

“Kylie doesn’t know, I’m not going to tell her just yet, so please keep your mouths shut about it when she is with you tomorrow.”

 

“What are we doing for New Year’s?”

“We are getting dressed to the nines and going to a party at Afrodite, I got us on the list.”

“I know I’m going to regret this, but how exactly did you get us on the list, Jen? From what I have heard it’s a pretty exclusive club.”

“Mind out of the gutter Wild, one of the bartenders is in my program at school, I helped her out on an assignment, so she hooked us up for the club.”

“Erin and I were going to hit the mall tonight to get her something to wear, KO did you pack a dress?”

“Um, Kase I guess I need a dress, feel like doing some shopping tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we can do that babe, I could use a distraction and you look sexy as fuck in dresses.”

“Um, ok on that note we’re out of here. We will pick Kylie up at 9, we are going to Cora’s for breakfast, then hit Fun Haven for some Laser tag and to play some games, and then the bookstore for the little bookworm.”

“Thanks again for supper and taking Kylie tomorrow, we shall see you in the am.”

 

“Mom, Kelley, I’m home!”

“Hey, did you have fun at Brianna’s?”

“Yeah, she showed me everything she got for Christmas and I told her all about our trip, then we play video games and had pizza for supper. Oh, I ran into Paula at the door, she gave me your car keys.”

“Sounds like you had a good day. So you are going to spend all day tomorrow with Jen and Erin, they are taking you out for breakfast, to Funhaven and the bookstore.”

“Awesome! Auntie Erin and Jen are hilarious, I can’t wait!”

 

“So Netflix?”

“Beauty and the Beast?”

“Yes and popcorn.”

“Done”

 

“Time for bed kiddo”

“Night Kelley.”

“Kase, baby wake up, let’s go to bed.”

“umk Kel”


	87. Chapter 87

“Have fun guys and behave!”

“Yes, Mom” Jen, Erin and Kylie all say at the same time, making everyone laugh.

 

“So, Ms. O’Hara it seems as though we now have the day to ourselves, whatever shall we do?”

“Well, Ms. Wild, we need to go dress shopping at some point today, but right now I’d really like a shower, care to join me?”

“Most definitely.”

 

Kasey watches as Kelley strips out of her clothes. Kelley notices her just standing there watching.

“Whatcha thinking Kase?”

“You’re so beautiful, you take my breath away, I sometimes can’t believe you’re real and with me.”

“Baby, I’m real and what we have is definitely real. Now my beautiful girlfriend get over here so I can show you how real it is.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kasey says with a grin as she moves towards Kelley. Kelley looks her over from head to toe, “Kase, you’re gorgeous, and you take my breath away too.”

They begin slowly kissing each other, until giving into the need to draw each other in closer and deepen the kisses. Kelley lets out a slight moan as Kasey nips her lip.

Separating herself from Kelley, Kasey reaches over and turns on the shower. “How about we continue this in the shower?” Kasey pulls back the shower curtain and steps under the water.

Kelley nods and follows her behind the curtain, wrapping her arms around Kasey and kissing her shoulder. “Kase, let me wash you.” Kasey turns and passes Kelley the shampoo bottle, the defender begins lathering up her short hair, and lets her rinse it out before adding some conditioner and repeating the process. Grabbing the strawberry body wash and squeezing some into her hands Kelley begins running her hands all over her girlfriends’ shoulders and chest, smiling when Kasey lets out a moan at the touch; she begins moving lower until Kasey grabs her arm and pulls her back up, meeting her lips in a deep and intense kiss. Separating with the need for air overtakes them, Kasey reaches for the shampoo and begins to return the treatment to her freckled girlfriend. The pair exchanges kisses and wandering hands until the water begins to run cold, then they opt to get out and help dry each other off. Kelley reaches for her hairbrush, but Kasey stops her “Let me” Kasey brushes her hair out before pulling her in close to her. Both women revel in the closeness until a phone is heard ringing in the background. “That’s yours Kel.” “Let them leave a message, I’m busy at the moment.”

 

“We really should get moving though, we still need to get you a sexy dress to wear tomorrow night.”

“Can’t believe it’s almost New Year’s”

“This will be the first time I have ever done anything for New Year’s, generally I’m in bed asleep before the clock strikes midnight.”

“We are definitely changing that this year babe, I can’t wait to start the New Year with you in my arms.”

Kasey places a kiss on Kelley’s lips and reminds her they need to get moving. Both opt to wear some comfy jeans and hoodies. Remembering how cold it is outside they put their jackets on along with gloves and toques or in Kelley’s case a beanie.

“Where are we going Kase, this isn’t the way to the mall.”

“I’m taking you to a different mall Kel, there are more stores, so hopefully more options. I just don’t like going to this mall especially on the weekend, cause the parking lot is usually ridiculous.”

“I’m sure it will be fine Kase.”

 

After spending 15 minutes driving around trying the find parking, the pair finally enters the mall.

“Ok babe, lead the way.”

They walk past a toy store, and Kasey pauses when she sees her favourite art store. Kelley noticing the internal struggle on her face says, “Let’s get me a dress first and then we can come back and look at art stuff for you, ok?” “Ok, I just remembered that this is the only store that carries the markers I like, don’t let me forget or else I’ll have to come back.” “Kase, I’m going to need shoes as well.”

Checking out a few stores along the way, Kelley finds a dress that she likes in her size. Kasey is busy looking around and doesn’t see her choice before she heads to the changeroom. Kelley asks one of the salespeople to zip the dress up for her and walks out to show Kasey. “What do you think?” Kelley is pretty sure she just saw Kasey’s jaw hit the ground. “Woah” “Umm, … it shows a lot Kel.” “Breathe, babe,” Kelley says while laughing at her. “Do you like it, Kase?” “Yes, but I’m not sure I want everyone else to see what’s mine.” “I am yours Kase and don’t you forget it, now I’m getting the dress, can you unzip me please?” “Yes dear.”

Kelley heads to the register to pay when a blue dress catches Kasey’s eye. “You want to try it on?” “Yeah” Kasey heads back to the changeroom and comes out wearing the dress. Kelley nods and says “Yep, I’m buying it for you.” Kasey heads back to get changed and when she comes back Kelley takes the dress from her arms and pays for both of them.

A couple of hours later the couple both have new dresses and shoes to wear. Knowing that Kasey has quite the collection of accessories at home, Kelley leads Kasey back towards the art store. Kelley wanders around looking at stuff while Kasey collects some fineliners in different colours and stops to pick up a large sketchbook because she has an idea for a bigger piece than she normally does. She rounds the corner to find Kelley looking through a cartooning book. “You want to get it?” “N’ah, I can’t even draw stick figures let alone Mickey Mouse.” “You can learn anything by watching YouTube these days Kel, maybe you could learn to draw while I’m at school.” “Yeah maybe, I’m really not sure how I’m going to occupy myself once you and Ky are back to school.” “You’ll figure something out I’m sure babe.” “Ready to go?” “Yep, just gotta pay.” “I saw a Booster Juice around the corner, I’m going to grab something to drink, want anything?” “Yes please.” “What would you like?” “Surprise me they are all good. I’ll meet you over then when I’m done paying.” “K”

When Kasey meets up with Kelley, she has two drinks in her hands one green and the other red. “Which one of these Christmas cups is mine?” “Depends are you in a kale mood or a beet one?” “Beet I guess” “So red one it is.” “Thanks, Kel.”

“Where to next?”

“Mani, pedi? then we can head home and chill.”

“Kel, can we stop at Mario’s for supper? I’m craving their eggplant parmesan.”

“Okay, so Mario’s then home.”

 

Walking into Mario’s there are greeted by the owner himself. He wraps his arms around Kasey and then Kelley. “It’s nice to see you again Kelley.” “You as well.”

“Kylie, Jen, and their friend are here for supper right now, are you planning on joining them?”

“Their friend is Erin, Kelley’s sister. Mario, can I get an eggplant parmesan for myself and a spaghetti bolognese for Kelley and we’ll join them.”

“Sure thing Kasey, I’ll get the order in for you and bring you some water.”

“Thanks, Mario.”

“You don’t mind if we join them, do you Kel? Sorry I should have asked, before assuming.”

“It’s fine Kase, let’s go.”

 

“Hey guys, mind if we join you?”

“Grab a seat Wild, KO.”

“How was your day Ky?”

“Was awesome, we had so much fun!! Auntie Erin did a faceplant when we were playing Laser tag it was hilarious. We got beat by some boys that were there though. We played skeeball, air hockey, and mini golf. I won at mini golf, Jen at air hockey and Auntie Erin was pretty good at skeeball. What did you do today Mom?”

“Kelley and I went to the mall and bought new dresses to wear on New Year’s, some shoes and then we went to the art store and I got a few things.”

“My day sounds better.”

“Yeah, it does Ky.”

Mario delivers Kasey and Kelley their food.

“Thank you Mario!”

 

“Oh, Kasey before I forget someone posted online about your drawings and “Kasey’s Korner” we’ve sold 5 of your drawings as a result and had some phone calls about them. Think you could bring in a few more to hang? People seem to want Kasey Wild original drawings now.”

“Do you know who posted it?

“One of your soccer player friends.”

Kasey looks at Kelley “It wasn’t me Kase, but I wish I would have thought of it.”

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kasey does a keyword search online and it leads her back to a post by a certain USWNT goalkeeper.

Kasey shows her findings to Kelley and then sends a message.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

 

Wild Thing: Hey Ash, I’m at Mario’s, he just told me that 5 of drawings have sold since you posted and that he has been receiving calls about them as well. Thank you.

Harris: You’re welcome. It was Ali’s idea though, we were talking about your drawing abilities and I mentioned the wall in Ottawa where you had some for sale. I know the money goes to a good cause and I wanted to try and help, Ali, suggested I send out a tweet about them and then she retweeted it. When I looked several of the Canadian and American players had retweeted it along with fans.

Wild Thing: Guess this will motivate me to do some more.

Harris: Hope so. Btw everything is ready to go for the website. We own the trademark to KeepersUnite so maybe you can come up with a cool logo for us when you get a chance. I had a concern about the paperwork though for you. If you are receiving money of any sort will that affect your eligibility?

 

Kasey looks at the message and shows Kelley. “Should I tell them?”

“It’s up to you Kase, I know they will be excited for you.”

“I think I should, they are two of my best friends and I can trust them with it. Not to mention that in a couple of weeks everyone will know.”

“Yep, full on training for you starting Jan 3rd, are you going to accept the Courage offer now?”

“Yes, I’m not going to wait anymore.”

“Okay.”

 

Wild Thing: Ash, we are at supper right now, I have something I would like to discuss with you and Kriegs, can I Facetime you in a little while?”

Harris: Yeah, we are home all evening.

Wild Thing: Ok, talk soon.

 

“Ky, you planning on hanging out with these goofs a little longer, or you coming home with us?”

“Can I come home with you?

“Yeah, I’m sure Jen and Auntie Erin are tired from running around with you all day.”

“We are not!”

“Erin, you are yawning at the table, and Jen is blinking a million times a minute trying to keep her eyes open.”

“Yeah, we should probably head back to my place, we need to get stuff organized for tomorrow anyway.”

“Message me when you get home ok? And thanks again for having Kylie today.”

“Will do Kase, and like she said it was fun.”

“Later Jen, Erin.”

 

“Okay, let’s head home. You wanna watch a movie when we get home?”

“Can we have popcorn Mom?”

“Always.”

“Yes please.”

 

“Why don’t you and Kelley pick out a movie, I have a phone call to make.”

“Ok, Kelley you make popcorn and I will pick a movie?”

“Ok, kiddo”

“Big Hero 6?”

“Ky, we’ve watched that one before.”

“I know, but I like it, please Kelley?”

“Ok, I’m sure we can start watching it without your Mom.”

 

In the bedroom…

**RING, RING**

 

AH: Hey Wild, what’s up?

AK: Hey, Kase

KW: I have something to tell you, but I would appreciate if it’s kept on the down low for the moment ok?

AK: Does KO know? Where is she?

KW: Yes, her and Kylie are watching a movie

AH: What’s going on that you wanted to talk to us?

KW: Okay, when I got back from our vacation I invites from 3 NWSL teams for their free agent tryouts.

AK: And .. I have a feeling I know where this is headed

KW: You would be right Kriegs, if you think I am accepting one of the offers. I’ve been doing some thinking, and Kelley and my Mom both support my decision. Kylie doesn’t know anything yet, I’m going to tell her closer to it.

AH: Which team? I know it isn’t the Pride, cause they have me.

KW: I’m heading to North Carolina ladies.

AK: That’s awesome Kase!

AH: Way to go Wild! Shit now their really gonna kick our butts.

AK: Language Ash, and yeah.

AK: Who all knows about this?

KW: My Mom, Kelley, Jen, Erin and now you guys. I was going to wait till after the draft to confirm my attendance, but then I got concerned they might draft a keeper to take my place.

AK: Kase, you can’t see it right now but Ash is running around doing a happy dance, she is so excited for you. You will do amazing! But what about school?

KW: I have made arrangements so that I will be able to complete my semester, should I choose to sign with the Courage.

AH: You will sign with them. D’Angelo and Rowland have both missed time with injuries the past few seasons. Go into the camp on your game and force their hand.

AK: Okay changing topics, how are you and Kelley?

KW: We are really good. Kelley is an amazing woman. Little bit hyper at times but then again so am I.

AK: Yeah, KO is an energy ball.

KW: Ok, so I really should get back out for family time. I will talk to you guys soon. Ash don’t worry about the contracts get them sent out, and I will work on a logo. Talk later K?

AH, AK: Yep later

 

Kasey hangs up and heads back to the livingroom, finding Kelley and Kylie curled up. “Any room on the couch for me?” Kelley moves over and pats the cushion beside her, and Kasey joins them.

Soon the movie is over and they all decide to head for bed. Kasey is sitting in bed reading and Kelley through her social media.

“Oh, Kase, the call I got earlier was from my agent I may have to fly to New York for a meeting with a sponsor in two weeks. I would only be gone a day.”

“That’s fine Kel, just let me know. I told Krashlyn about the camp invite.”

“I’m glad you did Kase, I’m sure they were happy for you.”

“Yes. Kel, I’m calling a night, love you.”

Kelley leans over and gives Kasey a kiss “Love you too baby, sweet dreams.”

 

**New Year’s Eve** – Skip to Kasey and Kelley getting ready for the club.

 

“Knock, knock”

“Hey, we aren’t quite ready, give us like 10.”

“Hurry up Kase, we need to get our drink and dance on.”

“Erin it’s your sister who is taking her sweet ass time getting ready. I just need to touch up my face and I’m good to go.”

 

“Woah, KO you look hot!”

“Yeah, Kel wow!”

“Kasey isn’t exactly happy with my choice.”

“Yeah no wonder Sis, you are leaving very little to the imagination. The chicks are going to be all over you tonight.”

“Yo, Wild you ready?”

“Yep,” Kasey says as she joins them.

 

Grabbing an Uber the foursome end up at the club a short time later. The line is down the block and then some to get in. Jen walks up to the doorman and informs him they are on the list, he checks it and signals for them to go in. After checking their jackets, Jen suggest that they take a group picture. Asking one of the ladies walking by if she can take a quick snap for them. She does so and handing the phone back whispers “Find me later, I’ll buy you a drink.” and walks away with a look back at Jen. “Really Jen, not even 5 minutes in and your getting action.” “I’m willing to bet that you will receive a few offers of your own tonight KO.” “Let’s get some drinks!” “Good idea EO”

 

They sit and chat while finishing their drinks and subsequent shots that were delivered to their table.

“Kel, can we hit the dancefloor?”

“Let’s go babe.”

Jen and Erin remain at the table.

“This should be interesting.”

“What should be?”

“Let’s just say Kasey loves to dance and gets incredibly friendly when she drinks. I’m willing to bet if she let’s “Wild Thing” out to play, they aren’t going to be here at midnight.”

“Awesome Sheridan, now I’m going to be thinking about Kelley’s sex life and my non-existent one.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’d hit that.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“I posted the pic of us on Instagram”

 

Jens

(Insert photo of the 4 women)

New Year’s Crew

#NewYears,   #HappyNewYear,   #ClubAfrodite,   #Ottawa,   #KaseyWild,   #KelleyO’Hara,   #Kellsey,   #ErinO’Hara,   #bringonthenewyearI’mready

500 likes

Heath17fan hot!

OSolo4ever was KO’s dress half price? Cause there’s only half a dress there. Lucky Wild.

 

All of the women are enjoying themselves on the dancefloor. Kelley has had a few women approach her but much to their dismay turned them all away and focused on Kasey more.

After a few more drinks Kasey has gone full on Wild Thing and the couple are dancing even closer, grinding into each other. Kasey is rubbing her backside into Kelley and it’s causing both of them to grow wetter by the minute. “Kase, baby I don’t think I can take much more of this.” Kasey turns around and draws Kelley into a hard deep kiss in the middle of the floor. It doesn’t take long before photos of the two of them dancing and making out are posted online.

 

Spotted @KaseyWild5 and @KelleyO’Hara @ClubAfroditeOttawa tonight. They were looking pretty comfy with each other (Insert photos of Kasey and Kelley dancing and making out) #Kellsey

@KelleyO’Hara and @KaseyWild5 left @ClubAfroditeOttawa after pretty much eyefucking each other on the dance floor.

Let’s talk about the dress, or lack of a dress that @KelleyO’Hara was wearing tonight (insert photo of Kelley in the dress) #fratdaddyoharasback

Kellsey on fire tonight @KaseyWild5 and @KelleyO’Hara.

 

When they finally separate, Kelley looks into Kasey’s dark eyes and says “we are going home now Kase.” Kasey nods her head and lets Kelley grab her hand and lead them off the floor and to the coatcheck.

Jen taps Erin on the shoulder and points in their direction. “Told you.” Kasey looks back and makes eye contact with the pair and smiles.

 

With their coats on, they head out to a waiting Uber and get in the backseat. The usually 20 minute ride takes longer with the amount of traffic circling the downtown area. Finally making their way back to the apartment Kasey gives the driver a big tip as they quickly head into the building. Kasey struggles with getting the door unlocked, prompting Kelley to grab the key and do it for her. Opening the door she pushes Kasey in, shuts and locks it, then leads Kasey into the bedroom. Using one hand she reaches behind Kasey’s neck and pulls her into a deep kiss while the other hand reaches behind her back to undo the zipper on her dress. Once undone the dress falls to the floor leaving Kasey in her lace bra and underwear. Kasey turns Kelley around so she can get her dress off, and gulps when she sees her only wearing a thong. Not wasting any time Kasey reaches around and takes her bra off and adds her underwear to the pile on the floor soon after ward. Kelley slowly removes her thong wanting to tease Kasey with the movement. Kasey can’t take anymore she pushes Kelley down on the bed meeting her lips in desperation and runs her fingers through her girlfriends wet folds. Not waiting she thrusts two fingers into her core and is met with the loudest moan she has ever heard from Kelley. She speeds up her movements in and out of the hole curling them in the process and soon feels the muscles tighten around them as Kelley screams out Kasey’s name. Getting situated in a more comfortable position on the bed, Kelley flips Kasey over onto her back and returns the favour, making the keeper scream out her name not once but twice in quick sucession. As they trying to get their breathing under control, they hear the phones begin to chime with messages. “I guess that’s one way to ring in the New Year.” “Happy New Year Kasey, I love you.” “I love you too Kelley, Happy New Year.”

“I’m going to get some water, I’ll grab our phones.”

“Thanks, Kel.”

 

Kasey heads into the bathroom to clean herself up and then puts on some pjs. Kelley returns with a pair of water bottles and a look on her face, “what’s up Kel?”

“I’ll let you see for yourself Kase.”

“Atleast they got decent pictures of us. Is there going to be any issues with these pics Kel?”

“I don’t think so, everyone already knows we are together. I’m sure we are going to get ribbed about the pics by our teammates and friends though.”

“Drink some water Kase, we can deal with this in the morning, let’s go to sleep.”

“Sleep sounds good.”

As has become their norm, Kelley wraps her arm around Kasey and pulls her in close. Kissing her on the shoulder and telling her good night.

“Night Kel”


	88. Chapter 88

Kasey walks into the bedroom with two coffees, smiling when she sees that Kelley is still asleep and has now spread herself out over the bed. Placing the coffees down on the nightstand, she leans over and places a kiss on the woman’s lips.

“I’m not ready to get up yet babe.”

“It’s okay Kel, I brought you a coffee.”

“Umm coffee.”

Kelley sits up on the bed and is handed her coffee.

“Why are you up so early babe?”

“I wanted to start the new year off right and get a few things taken care of. I confirmed my plans to attend the Courage try-outs and solidified my plans for school and placement. I need to decide what to do about James, Kel.”

 

“Way to be productive Kase. Get the envelope it’s time to read the letter. Kylie won’t be back till later, and we need to figure things out, I know it’s been weighing on you.”

“Okay Kel, I will get it.”

Kasey heads out of the room and returns with the familiar manilla envelope in her hand.

“Ready Kase?”

“I have to be.”

“No matter what I’m here for you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Kasey opens up the envelope and begins reading the letter. Kelley watches as the tears begin to fall from Kasey’s eyes, and feels helpless.

 

_Dear Kasey;_

_I know there is nothing that I can write that will change the past, but I am hoping by writing this letter and finally explaining things we can change the future, as I really want to be apart of Kylie’s life._

_I want to let you know that I was very much in love with you when we were together, and thought we would eventually get married. When you told me you were pregnant it scared the crap out of me, I wasn’t ready to be a father so I did the only thing I could think of doing – I ran away from you and to my parents. I told them about you and the baby. I will be honest with you Kase, they never thought you were good enough for me and did everything they could to try and break us up. Your pregnancy gave them the ammo that they needed for it to finally happen. They threatened to disown me if I stayed with you and not pay for my schooling. I had my heart set on going to University and becoming a famous architect, designing buildings all over the world. You know this because we were always drawing together._

_What you don’t know is at the time I had started getting involved with drugs and began drinking and partying a lot. I turned to partying to help me get past everything I was feeling about leaving you and Kylie and it worked for a while. I got into University and continued partying. One night I was at a house party with friends and was completely wasted, I thought I was fine to drive back to the dorm, on the way I started to feel tired and crossed the centre line hitting another vehicle head-on. I woke up in the hospital with two broken legs, a broken arm, broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a concussion. I was in the hospital for quite a while recovering. The driver of the other vehicle a woman in her late twenties was killed on impact, she left behind a husband and a child. I was charged with and pleaded guilty to vehicular manslaughter. I was sentenced to 6 years in jail but was released on good behaviour after 4. I lived in a halfway house for 6 months afterward and was on probation for two years. During my time in jail I was able to get sober and with some help, I was able to get back into University and get a degree._

_I was living in a shelter in Toronto when I met my wife Elisa, she was volunteering there. We started spending time together and I ended up moving in with her and her roommate at the time. She helped me get back on track and I managed to get a job with a small architecture firm. We got married at City Hall and have a son named Jacob he is 2 years old._

_Elisa has helped me so much, when I told her about my past she stayed with me. She has helped me to stabilize my life and I love her and Jacob very much. She supports me fully and understands my need to re-establish a relationship with you and Kylie. It has been and will always be my biggest regret, leaving the two of you._

_I am finally at a place where I feel like I can be the father Kylie deserves. I hope that you will allow me to be, but I will accept your decision if you say no. I have a bank account set up for Kylie and have been depositing money into it for the past two years, attached you will find a bank card giving you access to the account. When I checked the balance there was a little over $8,000 in the account. The money is Kylie’s regardless of what happens, and I will continue to deposit into the account when I am able to. I know that no amount of money can make up for the past, but please take this and put it towards her future._

_Kasey, I want you to know that I’m proud of the person you’ve become. I always knew you were special. You are an amazing Mother to our beautiful daughter. I was so happy to hear that you were playing soccer again, I know it was always your dream to play professionally. I was at the Championship game in Toronto with Elisa and Jacob, gotta say I was pretty impressed._

_Anyways, I don’t think there is anything else I can say right now. You have my information. I really hope I hear from you._

_Always,_

_James_

 

Kasey puts the letter down and collapses into Kelley’s arms.

“Baby, everything will be ok.”

“Kel, I need to think, I’m gonna head to the gym and get a workout in.”

“Can I come with you?”

“I would like that.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

There are only a handful of people at the gym when they arrive, so they are able to get right into a workout without having to wait for equipment.

Switching between stations, Kasey notices a gentleman who is sweating heavily and grabbing at his chest. She continues watching him only to see him collapse and hit the floor hard. Kasey runs over to him and yells at Kelley to get help. Kasey kneels down beside the man and thinks back to her first aid / CPR training course. Checking for signs of breathing she finds none, she begins chest compressions on him, singing “Staying Alive” in her head to get the rhythm, Kelley arrives with a young girl, a first aid kit and an AED. By now a small crowd has gathered around them and they are calling 911 and filming the goings on. Kasey opens the first aid kit, removes the mask, gloves, and scissors. Checking for breathing again, she applies the mask and gives him 3 breaths, still not breathing. More compressions, she directs the girl to open the AED, taking the scissors she cuts away his shirt and using the cloth inside it she wipes his chest down. Turning it on she follows the directions and applies the pads to his chest, instructing everyone to back up she hits the button when it says to, still not breathing, she gives him more breaths, and another round of compressions, the AED directs them to clear, she hits the button again and finally there is a pulse. The paramedics arrive and take over from there, transporting him to the hospital. Police officers arrive and it’s a blur of questions and answers, Kelley holding Kasey as she talks to them. The officers take notes and tell her that her actions probably saved the man’s life. After taking down her info and giving her a card, the couple is allowed to leave with the promise that they will be updated on his status. Noticing that Kasey is shaking Kelley wraps her arm around her and leads them back to the apartment.

Kelley helps her take her outside clothing off and has her sit on the couch. “Kase, talk to me, you ok?”

“Yeah, just processing”

“That was incredible Kasey, how did you know what to do?”

“I had to take a course for school. Did I actually just do that?”

“Yeah babe you did, you saved his life. Why don’t you go grab a shower and I’ll make us something to eat.”

“Thanks, Kel.”

 

A little while later they are sitting together on the couch when Kasey’s phone begins ringing, she chooses to let it go to voicemail, then Kelley’s starts ringing, looking at the caller ID and seeing it’s her sister she answers it

KO: Hey, Erin, yes I still plan on driving you to the airport later

EO: I wasn’t calling about that, but it’s good to know you haven’t forgotten. Kasey is all over social media right now; Apparently, your girlfriend saved a guys life and people filmed it.

KO: Yeah I know I was with her.

EO: Kasey’s a hero

KO: Yep, Erin I’m gonna go I’ll talk to you in a bit ok? Kasey needs me right now.

EO: Of course, take care of her.

KO: I will.

 

“Kase, did you hear what Erin said?”

“Yeah, video of me online.”

Kelley stands up and reaches her hand out to Kasey “C’mon, we are going to lay down for a bit until Kylie gets back. You have had an eventful day, I think some rest would be good for you.”

Kasey nods and joins their hands, walking back to the bedroom. Pulling back the covers Kelley slides in and pulls Kasey in close, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m here when you are ready to talk. I read James’ letter.” Kelley hears an “uh huh” before she closes her eyes and falls asleep. She wakes a short time later when she hears the apartment door open and voices. Slipping out from the covers, she looks at her sleeping girlfriend before heading out to greet Kylie and Pat.

 

“Shhh, Kasey is sleeping.”

 “Is she feeling ok?”

“Yes, just tired, she’s had an eventful day.”

“What happened Kelley?”

“We were at the gym earlier and a guy collapsed, Kasey performed CPR and saved his life. Some people filmed it and the video is apparently online now.”

“Mom saved a guy’s life? That’s pretty cool!”

“Ky, do you think you could be quiet for a bit and let her sleep?”

“Yep, I’m just gonna go in my room and read.”

“Thanks, Ky”

 

“Is Kasey really ok?”

“She finally read the letter from James, we went to the gym to help her and then everything else happened. She needs time to process and come down.”

“Okay, Kelley call me if you need me.”

“I will, thank you.”

 

Kelley picks up her phone, thankful that she had the foresight to turn off the ringer. Her screen is full of notifications, mostly from her being tagged in posts. Clearing those out she sees a message from her Mom.

 

Mom: Erin, sent me a link for a video with Kasey in it. Tell her we are proud of her. Send my love to Kasey and Kylie. Call me when you get some time. Love you.

 

Her phone continues buzzing and she notices the messages are coming from a group chat, that she and Kasey have been added to.

 

SurferGirl24: Wild score goals, stops shots and now saves a life (Insert video of Kasey here)

Kriegs: Amazing!!

Amorgan: What! OMG, way to go Kasey!

Tobs: Looks like KO was there as well

CP23: WOW!

Skykeeper: Wow! Heard some rumours that she was considering turning pro, anyone know anything?

Labbe: Fist bump.

ShelinaZ: Way to go Wild!

Kriegs: How about we respect Kasey and Kelley’s privacy right now. I’m sure when they are ready to talk they will.

SurferGirl24: Yeah Ali, you are right, as always

Amorgan: whipped!

Surfergirl24: You're one to talk Morgan 

 

“Kel?”

Looking up Kelley sees Kasey with a blanket wrapped around her, she gets up and walks over to her wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the lips.

“How are doing?”

“I’m ok. Is Kylie home?”

“Yeah, she got home a little while ago, she should be in her room reading.”

“Can you get her please, I think we should talk about James with her.”

“Are you sure you are up to it Kase?”

“Kylie deserves to know he is back, and she is more than capable of making the decision if she wants to see him.”

“Ok, if you’re sure, I’ll go get her.”

 

Kasey heads into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea when she feels arms wrap around her.

“Happy New Year Mom, and that’s pretty cool that you saved a guys life.”

“Happy New Year Ky, did you and Grandma have fun together?”

“We had pizza and cookies and watched a couple movies, we both fell asleep before midnight though.”

“That’s ok, you have a lot more New Year’s celebrations ahead of you. Ky, we need to talk about something, let me get my tea and we can go to the livingroom k?”

“Yep”

 

Kelley joins Kasey on the couch, holding her hand.

“Kylie, you know I have always tried to be open and honest with you right?”

“Yes, did something happen or am I in trouble Mom?”

“No, Ky, you aren’t in trouble. Do you remember when we were in Toronto and I introduced you to a man named James and said he was was a friend from high school?”

“Yes, he was wearing a Blue Jays cap like yours.”

“Kylie, James is your father.”

“What do mean he’s my father, you told me that my father left us when he found out about me.”

“He is your father Ky, and I spoke with him recently and he wrote me a letter explaining what happened and why he hasn’t been around before now. He made some choices that were wrong, but he is trying to make up for them. He is married and you have a 2-year-old brother named Jacob. He would like to spend time with you, I am not going to tell you that you have to see him, it is your choice okay?”

“Can I meet my brother?”

“I’m sure we can arrange that.”

“Ok, I guess I should meet him then, will you both come with me?”

“Of course we will Ky. He lives in Toronto now so it may be a little bit before you can meet them, but I’m sure you can talk to each other on the phone and Facetime.”

“Okay Mom, can I go read now?”

“Yes, Kylie”

 

Kylie heads back into her room to read, while the two women sit on the couch.

 

“That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.”

“Kase, you’ve raised a good kid, and she knows that you wouldn’t have suggested them meeting if it wasn’t alright with you. It’s going to hard on both of you getting used to him being in the picture, but I think you have made the right choice in allowing it.”

“Kel, I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with, and my life is a bit complex at times, but thank you for staying with me and helping me, even though you didn’t have to. I love you and I can’t wait for our future together.”

“I will always be here for you and Kylie, you are my family and I love you and I can’t wait for the future either. Speaking of our future, can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“Do you want a big wedding?”

“No, I’ve always just wanted something small with the people I most care about there, you?”

“Same, I have never really understood the need to invite your second cousin twice removed to your wedding. I get that some people are in it for the gifts and the celebration, don’t get me wrong I like to party like the next person, but I think weddings should be about the love between two people.”

"Wow, such a softy O’Hara. What's with the wedding talk all of sudden Kel?"

“Shh! Don’t tell anyone. Guess I realized today, how quickly life can pass us by. I want us to get married sooner rather than later."

"Kel, I can't wait to call you my wife, but that better not have been your way of proposing."

"No, that definitely was not me proposing, you will know when I propose."

"Something to look forward too then."

 

“Aren’t you supposed to pick up Erin soon?”

“Jen is going to drop her here so that she can say goodbye to you and Kylie before leaving. They should be here anytime.”

“I feel bad that we really haven’t spent a lot of time with her since she’s been here.”

“Kase, it’s fine trust me. I love my sister, but she gets on my nerves if we spend too much time together. Not to mention her and Jen have really hit it off, and she will be back in a couple of weeks for the hockey game. Oh, crap the hockey game. I need to send an email, I will have to change my meeting in New York for it. I better do that now while I think of it.”

Kelley heads into the bedroom to fire off a quick email, only it’s not to her agent, it’s to the jeweler who is making Kasey’s rings. She sends it off asking if it would be possible to meet a couple days earlier and awaits the response.

 

Kasey is finally getting around to going through the messages on her phone when Jen and Erin walk in.

 

“Hey, hero, how are you?”

“I’m not a hero Erin, I was just in the right place at the right time.”

“Whatever you say, but in my book, someone who saves another’s life is a hero. Where’s Kel?”

“She had to send an email, should be right out. So how was your New Year’s after we left?”

“We drank and danced, had champagne and kissed at midnight, Jen got some numbers and I got propositioned, nothing major, you?.”

“Um wait a second there Erin, did you say you kissed?”

“We hugged and kissed each other on the lips at midnight, nothing big Wild.”

“Jen, not sure Kelley will see it that way.”

“I can handle KO, and like Erin said it was nothing more than a friendship kiss.”

 

“Hey, what did I miss?”

“Nothing much Kel, just filling Kasey in on our exciting New Years. Guess you two decided to ring in the New Year in a different way huh?”

“Something like that. Anyways, Er, we should get going, don’t want you to miss your flight.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go say goodbye to Kylie, be right back.”

Erin comes back out and heads over to Kasey, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m so happy that Kelley and you found each other. I couldn’t ask for a better sister in law and niece. Take care of each other ok? Love you guys, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Bye Erin, Love you too, message us when you get home please.”

With one last hug to Jen, Erin and Kelley head off to the airport.

 

“What’s for supper Kase?”

“Really Jen that’s why you stuck around, to get food?”

“Yep! I haven’t mastered the art form of cooking just yet.”

“One cannot live on hot dogs, mac and cheese and pasta huh?”

“No, I really need to work on my eating habits. I figure you and KO are a good example to follow.”

“Think you can manage to make a salad? I will set everything out for you.”

“I’m not that helpless Wild.”

“Uh huh, you better hope your new roommate cooks.”

“What are we having with the salad?”

“I was just planning on cooking some chicken to go with it.”

“Sounds good.”

 

“Kylie, suppertime, go wash up.”

“Okay, Mom be right there.”

“You too Sheridan, go wash up.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Where’s Kelley?”

“She messaged and said Erin’s flight was delayed leaving, so she was waiting with her till it left and that we should go ahead and eat.”

 

Kasey is doing the dishes when Kelley arrives home. Jen and Kylie are engaged in a FIFA battle.

“Hey, I didn’t expect you to be gone so long. Supper is in the fridge.”

“Thanks, Babe. They had to de-ice the plane, so it took off a bit later than scheduled. Erin is gonna message when she lands. I got a response back about my meeting rather than going on Friday and coming back Saturday, I’m instead leaving on Wednesday and coming back Thursday. Erin is flying up on Friday and taking the last flight out on Sunday, so it should all work out.”

 

“Jen, thanks for looking after my sister when she was here, although I’m not sure a New Year’s kiss was necessary.”

“You’re welcome, KO, Erin and I had fun together.”

“You nervous for the NWSL Draft?”

“Yes and no. I’m nervous about where I’m going to end up, but I know it’s out of my control.”

“Wherever you end up, you will be fine. The players are all family and help each other out. Who knows maybe you will end up being drafted by Sky Blue like I said before we lack a good defensive midfielder.”

“Kase, thanks for setting it so that I can stay with Krieger and Harris when I’m there.”

“No problem Jen, it’s the least I can do for my best friend.”

“Okay, I’m going to head out. You still planning on training tomorrow?”

“Yep, we will start training in the evenings on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It isn’t ideal but we need to fit it around Kylie’s soccer schedule.”

“Let me know when she has a game, I want to come and watch.”

“Games will be on Saturdays Jen.”

“Cool, send me the times. Night, KO, Wild Thing.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to check on Kylie and hit the sack. I’m exhausted.”

Kelley reaches out and pulls Kasey towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck and drawing her into a deep kiss, Kasey responds by grabbing Kelley’s butt and squeezing it, she feels Kelley smile against her lips.

“C’mon beautiful, let’s get you tucked in.”

 


	89. Chapter 89

Two weeks later…

Kasey has been getting in the extra hours she needs at placement, it makes her days long but never dull. She has been attending her classes and handing in assignments. In the evenings they train with Jen and a few other local players, and both Kasey and Kelley have been coaching Kylie’s soccer team. Kylie is loving being the goalkeeper on her soccer team, they have played two games so far and won both

 “Kase, you need to leave or you are going to be late for placement.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Babe, I will only be gone one night, you will be fine. I love you, now go!”

“Ok, but message me when you land in New York ok?”

“I will, I promise.”

“Bye Ky, have a good day at school!”

“Bye Mom.”

Kasey places a kiss on Kelley’s lips as she heads out the door. “Love you”

 

“Ky, we need to leave soon, so I can drop you to school and catch my flight.”

“Ok Kelley, I just need to finish up in the bathroom and then we can go.”

 

 “Remember that your Grandmother is meeting you after school today ok Ky?”

“Got it, will you be back for my practice tomorrow?”

“Yep, catching the first flight back should be back around lunchtime.”

“Cool.”

“Have a good day at school kiddo, love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

Kelley drops Kylie off at school and then heads to the airport where she parks her car in the overnight lot. Kelley checks in for her flight and soon afterward she is on her way to New York. Two hours later she finds herself checking into her hotel for the night and dropping her bag off. Calling to confirm the address, she grabs a cab and arrives at the store.

 

“Hi, Welcome to Unique, is there something I can help you find today?”

“Hi, I’m here to pick up a ring set.”

“What name is it under?”

“Kelley O’Hara.”

“Okay, let me just go get them from the safe.”

The lady returns with a black velvet box in her hands and sets it on the counter in front of Kelley. Kelley opens it and is blown away by what she sees. Tears form in her eyes, and she fights to regain her composure.

“They are beautiful, better than I could have ever imagined.”

“So one last payment and they are yours to take home.”

“Kelley hands the salesperson her credit card, and signs the slip.”

“Okay, here is all of the paperwork for the rings. You are good to go. Best of luck with everything.”

“Thank you.”

 

Kelley decides to head back to the hotel, now that she has what she came for.

Sitting on the bed, she wonders what Kasey is doing at that very moment.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: I miss you! I hope you are having a good day. Love you XOXO

 

She then decides to give her Mom a call

Kelley: Hey Mom

Karen: Hey Kel, what’s up?

Kelley: I’m in New York, I just picked up Kasey’s rings.

Karen: How do they look?

Kelley: Hold on I’m going to send you a picture.

(Insert Picture of rings here)

Karen: I’m sure the picture doesn’t do them justice, but they look gorgeous. Kasey is going to love them.

Kelley: They are Mom, and I really hope so.

Karen: You ready to propose?

Kelley: As ready as I’ll ever be. I have it planned out for Sunday. I’m going to get Erin and Jen to help.

Karen: You are going to record it for us to see right?

Kelley: Yes

Karen: Kel, I have to take Buddy to the vet for his checkup, keep me informed ok? I love you.

Kelley: Love you too Mom, Bye

 

What should I do now? Kelley wonders.

Looking through social media, she sees that Tobin and Alex have been posting from the city.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: Are you in NYC currently?

Tobs: Yeah, Alex had a Nike photoshoot earlier, why?

KO: I’m in town for the night. Wanna hook up for supper?

Tobs: Sure. Alex wants to check out a Vegan restaurant that was recommended to her. She is calling for reservations right now.

KO: Ok

Tobs: 6:30 good with you?

KO: Yep

Tobs: Ok, I’ll send you the deets. See you there KO.

(Insert random restaurant address here)

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: Hey babe, Tobs and Morgan are in the city so we are going to meet up for supper. I love you. XOXO

 

Kelley is sitting the restaurant with Alex and Tobin, Alex notices that she looks distracted.

“What’s up KO?”

“Kasey hasn’t returned any of my messages, and her phone is going straight to voicemail.”

“I’m sure she’s fine Kel, anyways why are you in New York?”

“Just a meeting.”

“What’s new with you guys?”

“Not too much spent New Year’s in Bali. Been training in CA since we got back.”

“How are things with you and Kasey?”

“Really good, she is taking me to “Winterlude” in a couple of weeks. I guess we are going to go skating on the Rideau Canal and checking out sculptures. She said something about having Beavertails as well, but I’m not really sure what she meant.”

“KO, a Beavertail is a fried dough pastry.”

“Oh, ok that makes a bit more sense when she mentioned hot chocolate along with it.”

“What else is going on with you and Kasey?”

“Harris told us about the ring you gave her. You planning on giving her something bigger anytime soon?”

“Damn, Harris, can’t keep her mouth shut. It’s heading that way yes.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KO: Why are you calling me Sheridan?

Jen: Kasey’s phone is dead and she doesn’t have her charger, she asked me to call and let you know she is fine, she loves you and will see you tomorrow.

KO: Is she with you?

Jen: Not at the moment. Anyways, I have to go. Bye KO

KO: Bye

 

“That was weird, I have a feeling that something is going on with Kasey and that Jen is covering for her.”

“She’s fine KO, now let’s eat!”

 

In Ottawa…

“Thanks for doing that Jen. I don’t think me calling Kelley and telling her I’m currently in the hospital would have been a good idea. I’ll fill her in when she gets home tomorrow.”

“Kase, are you sure you’re ok?”

“Jen, you heard what they said, it’s just a flesh wound, some stitches and I’m good to go.”

“Tell me again what happened?”

“One of the students brought what he thought was toy gun to school for show and share. Turns out it was a real gun and loaded, it accidentally went off and I got hit by the ricocheting bullet. I’m just glad that no one else got hurt. The kids were pretty upset though. The school was put on lockdown, and firetrucks, ambulances and police officers all showed up. It was pretty insane. The parents all had to be called to pick up their children. The ambulance guy cleaned and wrapped my arm for me but it kept bleeding so I got told I needed to come to the hospital and get stitches.”

“Ok, well I called you Mom to let her know what was going on, Kylie is with her and all good. I told your Mom I would stay with you and bring you home.”

“Thanks, Jen.”

“I still think you should have told Kelley the truth.”

“Cause that conversation would have gone over really well. Hey Babe, just calling to tell you that I love you and oh, by the way, I got shot today, but I’m fine!”

“Okay, I get it. Let’s get you home now Kase.”

“Please, can we get something to eat on the way, I’m starving.”

“Yep, I’m calling a cheat day, fast-food it is!”

 

“Thanks for supper Tobs, Morgan. I’m going to head back to the hotel and see if I can get ahold of Kasey. I’ll see you guys in a few weeks.”

“Later KO.”

“Bye KO”

Kelley heads back to the hotel and keeps calling and messaging Kasey but to no avail. Checking that her alarm is set for the morning she plugs her phone in and gets herself ready to bed. Falling asleep doesn’t come easy, but eventually, it does come.

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“Urgh!”

Kasey reaches over and turns her alarm off. She sees a bunch of missed calls and messages from Kelley. She decides it’s time to send her a message.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Wild Thing: Morning baby, hope you slept well. I miss you. Safe flight. See you soon XOXO

 

She gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom, then out to the kitchen for coffee and to make Kylie’s breakfast and lunch.

Dropping a box on the floor she is met with a “Why are you being so loud?”

“Morning Jen, sorry to wake you. Coffee?”

“Yes, please!”

“How did you sleep?”

“Not very well, my arm hurts. The doctor said to expect it to be sore for a few days. It’s gonna screw up my training schedule a bit.”

Kasey finishes making and packing Kylie’s lunch, then starts making them all breakfast.

“Jen, can you get Kylie up for me, I don’t want the eggs to burn.”

“Yeah”

Jen heads down the hallway to the young Wild’s bedroom and then to the bathroom.

Kylie walks into the kitchen fighting back a yawn.

“Morning”

“Breakfast is served. Milk or OJ Ky?”

“Milk, please.”

 

“Kase, I’ll drop Kylie off at school for you. I need to head home anyways and work on an assignment.”

“Thanks, Jen, I appreciate it.”

“Take it you aren’t going to your classes today?”

“N’ah, I think I’m gonna play hooky today, not to mention my car is still at the school.”

“Yeah, sorry forgot about that. Do you need me to drop you there to pick it up?”

“It’s okay Jen, I’ll just grab an Uber or maybe wait till Kelley gets home and ask her to take me.”

“Okay, call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

“Let’s get you to school Little Wild.”

“Bye Mom.”

“By Ky, have a good day at school.”

 

Kasey logs on to her social media and sees that there is a story about the occurrence and her name is listed as being injured. The story and her name are trending. Hopefully, Kelley won’t check her social media before her flight. I’m probably going to have to post something about this Kasey thinks, but I will wait until I explain it to Kelley.

Kasey decides to head back to bed and grab a nap before Kelley gets home.

 

In New York …

Kelley is waiting at the airport for her flight and decides to check her social media. Seeing #Kasey Wild, trending she clicks on it, to see why.

“What the hell?” Kelley yells out in the airport. Kelley keeps searching for articles but none of them provide much information other than noting one injury on scene.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: Morning babe, are you ok? I just saw the story. I will be home soon. Love you so much XOXO

 

Her flight called, Kelley grabs her bag, shuts down her phone and heads to the gate. She closes her eyes on the flight and manages to grab a nap before touchdown in Ottawa. She makes her way back to her parked car, cleans the overnight snowfall off it, pays for parking on is on her way back to the apartment.

Arriving at the apartment, she notices that Kasey’s car isn’t in the parking lot so she assumes she must have gone to her classes. Unlocking the apartment door, Kelley is met by a familiar pair of boots sitting by it.

“Kasey?”

“Kase, you home?”

No answer, she heads towards the bedroom where she finds her girlfriend sound asleep. Shedding her airport clothes in favour of something comfier, she climbs into bed with her, pulling her close. She hears Kasey let out a slight moan, shift positions and then open her eyes.

“Kel?”

“Yeah, babe.”

“When did you get back?”

“Not too long ago, you looked content so I tried not to disturb you. But you have some explaining to do.”

“Urgh, ok. Can we make something to eat while I tell you what happened? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, it’s almost 1:00 now Kase.”

“Wow, how did I sleep that long?”

“Don’t know, let’s get some lunch.”

 

Sitting on the couch after having some lunch, Kasey knows that it is time to explain when Kelley keeps looking at the bandage on her arm.

 

“Kel, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when it happened, but I didn’t think it was a conversation we should have over the phone. As you can see I’m fine. I had to get stitches in my arm that’s it, a week or two and I will be good to go. I can still train, just have to avoid diving and some strength training for a bit.”

“What happened?”

 

“I was helping in a Grade 2 class when they had show and share, one of the student’s whose Father is in the military brought what he thought was a toy gun to school to show it off. Turns out that it was a real gun, loaded at that and he hit the trigger, fired a bullet that ricocheted off the wall and struck me. Everyone else was fine. The school went into lockdown mode, the police, paramedics, and firetrucks all showed up. After determining what happened, the parents were called and picked up their children. I stayed with them until they left and then rode in the ambulance to the hospital to get checked out and get stitches. I called Jen to come and get me, and then asked her to call you so you wouldn’t worry when I didn’t return your messages.”

“So I go away for a day and you got shot?”

“Pretty much.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of you going back there, Kase. I could have lost you.”

“Kel, I’m fine, please don’t make a big deal out of this. I need to complete my placement hours. The school will reopen on Monday and I plan on being there for the children.”

“I understand your decision, but can’t say that I’m ready to support it.”

“I love you, Kelley Maureen O’Hara. Now, how about you come here and let me show you how much I missed you, just watch the arm ok?”

“Done deal Kasey Jane Wild.”

 

Wrapped up in each other on the couch, Kelley is thinking about how she can’t wait to make the beautiful woman with the piercing blue eyes her wife.

“Kel, would it be possible for you to drop me off at placement so I can pick up my car?”

“In a bit, let’s just stay like this for right now.”

 

“Kel, you promised to pick Kylie up from school, we should get moving.”

“Don’t wait to, you are warm and comfy, and it’s friggin cold out!”

“Get your butt moving O’Hara, we need to have supper and Ky has soccer tonight.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

In the car, Kasey’s phone begins ringing with an unknown number.

“Hello”

“Is this Kasey Wild?”

“Yes, I’m sorry who is this?”

“Paul Riley from the North Carolina Courage.”

“Oh, Mr. Riley what can I do for you?”

“Please call me Paul or Coach. I received word that you had been injured in a school shooting. I wanted to check in on you.”

“Wow, word travels fast. I’m fine Coach, 10 stitches in my arm. I will be good to go for the try-outs.”

“That’s good to hear. Our organization is excited to have you join us. It’s not often that a player of your caliber becomes available via free agency. Kasey would it be possible for you to come to the NWSL Draft in Orlando? We would like to shoot a feature with you and our draft picks. We will pay all of your expenses.”

“That would be amazing Coach. I was hoping to attend and support a friend of mine, but wasn’t sure I could afford to.”

“Consider it done Wild. I look forward to meeting you there. Take Care.”

“Yes Coach, thank you. I will see you there.”

 

“OMG!!!”

“Woah Kase, who was that?”

“Coach Riley asked me to come to the draft. He said they will pay for me to do it.”

“Welcome to the bigs, Babe. Um, I’ve been thinking we need to get you an agent. I spoke with Ken and we decided that it might not be a good idea for him to rep both of us, so he spoke with his partner about repping you.”

“Thanks, Kel, I appreciate it. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“All good babe, just so you know I may have also spoken with Under Amour about you. Kase, your gorgeous and talented, sponsors are going to be lining up for you. I hope you are ready to be put in the spotlight, cause I guarantee the Courage is going to market you heavily.”

“No pressure there Kel.”

“Sorry Kase, but it’s the truth. Just be yourself and continue to work your ass off and you will be fine. Remember I’m here every step of the way.”

“I love you Kel.”

“Love you too babe. Now get out of the car or I’m going to be late getting Ky.”

“I’m going to pick up some groceries on the way home, so I’ll be home in a little bit.”

“Okay, be safe. Love you.” Kelley leans over and kisses Kasey on the cheek before she gets out of the car.

 

Kasey cleans the snow off her car and lets it warm up while she looks towards the school. There are still people going in and out of the school even though it’s closed at the moment. Kasey decides it’s time to address the situation on social media

@KaseyWild5 Thank you for all the well wishes. I am fine, a few stitches is all. Should be good to go in a few weeks. Big announcement coming soon…

Her phone starts buzzing, but she ignores it and heads to the store to get what is needed and then home to make supper.

 

Later at the dome, Kelley is running drills with Kylie and her team. Kasey is looking on when she sees Jen wander in.

“Got your cleats Sheridan?”

“In the car, I just came to check up on you and see Kylie.”

“I’m good, I have news. I got a call earlier from Paul Riley, inviting me to the draft. So I guess I will get to see you get your scarf in person.”

“That’s awesome Kase. Hopefully, our flights will be the same.”

“I emailed them the info earlier and asked if it was possible to match it. Just think this time next week, and we will both be members of NWSL teams.”

“Feels like a dream come true Kase, I’m so glad I have you with me on the ride.”

“You have Kelley as well you know.”

“I know, and Kailen is around if I need her.”

“Yo, Wild you gonna chat all day or join in?”  Kasey and Jen both laugh when they see a smiling Kelley looking at them.

“Hold your ponytail O’Hara, I’ll be right there.”

“We’ll talk later Jen, I better get over there.”

“Ok, later Wild.”

 

“Sheridan, wait up a sec!”

Kelley runs over to Jen and walks with her towards the door. Once out of earshot, she fills Jen in on her plan to propose and swears her to secrecy.

Kasey wonders why Jen has a huge grin on her face when she looks towards her before leaving.

“What was that about Kel?”

“Oh, nothing major just thanked her for looking out for you, discussed arrangements for Erin and the hockey game.”

“Kelley blows her whistle, okay purple team, 2 laps around the field and we are done. See you all on Saturday @ 1:00, remember to wear your shirts and shinguards.”

“Yes, Coach Kelley!”

“Those girls, love you Kel. You are a really good coach.”

“I have to admit it’s been fun. Kylie is a natural Kase, we need to look into getting her playing at a higher level.”

“We can talk with Kylie about maybe eventually switching over to the United team, but I will need to clear it with my Mom first as she will be the one responsible for transporting her while I’m away.”

“Let’s get Little Wild home and into a shower, she needs it!”

“Are you saying my daughter stinks O’Hara?”

“Yes.”

“I agree, let’s go.”

 

“Being in bed has never felt so good!”

“I’m pretty sure I can make it feel even better Kase.”

“Less talk more action O’Hara.”

Wrapped in each other's naked body after making love several times, the women are sweaty and breathing heavy.

“That’s one way of showing me Kel.”

“More like 3 ways Kase, guess I have figured out the way to drive you wild.”

“Bad pun Kel.”

“Admit it, you love it and you love me.”

“I do love you Kel, more than any words I could ever speak or actions I could show.”

“The feelings mutual babe, let’s get some sleep now. It’s going to be a long weekend with Erin here.”

“Hope, she doesn’t mind crashing on my lumpy couch.”

“Kase, your lumpy couch is really comfy, and she will be fine. Now go to sleep beautiful.”

“Yes dear.”

 

“Kase, I’m heading out now to pick up Erin, do we need anything while I’m out?”

“I don’t think so, I’ll message you if I think of anything.”

Kasey gives Kelley a goodbye kiss as the defender heads out the door.

 

“Kylie, can you get your head out of a book long enough to help me tidy up before Kelley and Auntie Erin get back.”

“Okay, Mom.”

 

Kelley anxiously awaits her sisters’ arrival at the airport. She is finally going to fill her in on her weekend plans. Seeing her younger sibling arrive, she wraps her arms around her.

“Wow, Kel it’s only been a couple of weeks.”

“I know, I’m just happy to see you. I have something to tell you, let’s get your bag and head out to the car.”

“You’re proposing aren’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“I have never seen you this wound up Kel, even before the World Cup or Olympics.”

“Open the glove box.”

Erin does as Kelley says and sees a velvet box. Taking it out she opens it up. Wow, Kel, these are gorgeous and so Kasey! So what’s the plan?”

“On Sunday, you are going to suggest we all go for a walk downtown, so you can see the sights including Parliament Hill and the Eternal Flame (Centennial Flame). I am going to propose at the flame. Jen is already aware of the plan and is going to film it.”

“Do you know what you are going to say?”

“I’ve written a few things down, but I think I may wing it.”

“I’m excited for you. I love Kasey and Kylie and can’t wait till they are family. So are you taking her name or is she taking ours?”

“I think we are going with Wild - O’Hara. Kasey will keep Wild as her professional name though. I want to ask Kasey if I can adopt Kylie, but I’m not sure if it will happen now that James is back in the picture.”

 

“How’s that going?”

“They’ve spoken on the phone a few times and Facetime. She might spend a weekend with him soon.”

“How is Kasey handling it?”

“As well as can be expected, she wants Kylie to have her Father in her life, but I can tell it’s hard for her to trust him. He seems genuine though, and his wife seems really nice. Guess we will see what happens.”

 

“So what’s this about Kasey getting shot?”

“Just a flesh wound, she had to get stitches, she is fine. I knew Mom would tell you.”

“It wasn’t Mom that told me, it was Jen, but only after she knew Kasey was okay and that the two of you had talked about it. She also mentioned that Wild is going to Orlando with her for the draft.”

“Yeah, she was requested to make an appearance by the Courage coach. I believe they are planning on offering her a contract there. HAO told me that D’Angelo is being shopped around and might get loaned overseas. Only those in the organization know, Kasey doesn’t and I’m not planning on telling her, so you can’t either. I’ve already made arrangements to fly to Orlando and be there when it happens, but it’s a surprise.”

“No worries, my lips are sealed about everything.”

 

“Auntie Erin!”

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Hi Kasey, how are you?”

“I’m good Erin. How are you?”

“Good. So I was realizing that I didn’t really see much of Ottawa when I was here before. Do you think that on Sunday we could go downtown and see the Parliament Buildings and the flame thingy Kelley told me about?”

“Yeah, for sure we can do that, anything else you want to see or do?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Oh Kase, do you have something I can wear to the hockey game? I don’t think wearing an Ovechkin jersey would go over very well here.”

“Let’s check my closet.”

“Yeah, I have mostly t-shirts, not really the best thing to wear when it’s Winter. Wanna go shopping?”

“Yes.”

“Kel, Erin and I are going shopping, can you please put the lasagna in to cook in about a half hour? Oh, and if you feel like it there are ingredients for a salad.”

“Sure babe, have fun, don’t let Erin talk you into buying everything.”

 

Kasey walks towards the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Kase?”

Kasey smiles and walks back over to girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in for a goodbye kiss.

“Eww!”

“Shut-up Erin!”

 

“Okay, we are going to hit up Sportchek first and then the Sensations.”

“Erin, I can’t believe you bought a Capitals onesie.”

“Hey, I also bought some Senators stuff.”

“Yeah, you bought a Bobby Ryan shirt because you think he’s cute.”

“He is, have you not seen his eyes.”

“I have, they are nice, but Kelley’s are nicer.”

“So whipped! Seriously though Wild, I have never seen my sister so happy, I can’t wait till you are officially part of the O’Hara clan.”

“Yeah.” Kasey kinda zones out thinking about her beautiful girlfriend and the ring that is burning a hole in her pocket. Kasey having made herself a promise to wait until after her try-out before proposing to Kelley has been struggling not to just come out and ask her.

 

“Earth to Wild!”

“Sorry, got sidetracked. Anyways let’s get home and have some of my Mom’s famous lasagna.”

After supper Kelley, Erin and Kylie are watching some episodes of the 100 on the couch. Kasey decides to grab her laptop and head into the bedroom to catch up on some of the schoolwork she missed. Putting her earbuds in, she doesn’t notice Kelley entering the room, till she sits on the bed beside her.

“Erin and Kylie fell asleep. I carried Ky into her room and covered Erin over. I’m going to get changed, how about you put away your laptop and we snuggle for a bit.”

 “I’m just about done anyway, and snuggling sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 

Snuggling together, they fall asleep, waking up the next morning to the sound of the smoke detector going off

 

_**Fire, Feu, Fire, Feu.** _

 

“As if your smoke detector is bilingual.”

“How much you want to bet Erin is attempting to cook?”

“Let’s go see.”

Walking out to the kitchen and through a cloud of smoke, they find Erin waving a towel around the smoke detector and Kylie laughing at her antics.

“I was trying to make you guys breakfast and the bacon set off the alarm.”

“It’s okay Erin, happens all the time.”

 

The three women work together and finish making breakfast while Kylie watches the Manchester United vs. Liverpool game on T.V.

“GOOOOOALLLL POGBA!!!”

“Pogba is awesome!”

“Mom, do you think I can get a Man U jersey?”

“Only if I get one as well. I love the Red Devils uniforms.”

 

At the dome that afternoon….

“Let’s go purple!”

 “Nice save Kylie!”

“Woohoo, goal Brianna!”

Final Score -  Purple 1 Green 0

“Way to go purple, great game! Clean sheet for you Ky, good job.”

“Little Wild’s got game.”

“Yeah, she does.”

“Good game kiddo!”

 

“Okay, so we have a couple of hours before we need to leave for the game. I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Can I join you?”

“Not this time babe. Stay and entertain your sister.”

“Ky, can you make sure your overnight bag is ready, Grandma should be here soon.”

“I wish I could go with you to the game.”

“I know Ky, but I already explained to you that this is an adult night out. You and Grandma will have a good time together, you always do. Love you kid.”

“I love you too Mom.”

 

Grandma Pat arrives and she and Kylie head out for the evening.

“Have fun ladies, see you tomorrow.”

“Kelley message me when and where we need to be.”

“Will do, thank you! Have a good night.”

****

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

 

“Jen, why didn’t you just use your key?”

“I think it’s at the bottom of my bag and I didn’t feel like digging.”

“Where’s Kase?”

“In the bedroom, getting ready.”

“Everything a go for tomorrow?”

“Yep”

“Sheridan, are you seriously wearing a Leafs jersey!”

“Go Leafs Go”

“Urgh! Explain to me why I’m friends with you again?”

“Because you felt guilty about making me drop my coffee, and I’m a kick-ass soccer player like you.”

“Don’t forget a smartass!”

“Thanks, Erin.”

“Let’s go ladies and Leafs fan.”

 

“Pizza and beer coming up!”

“I can’t have a beer, I’m driving, not to mention I took some pain meds earlier.”

“Arm still hurting?”

“A bit yeah, I banged it on the closet door when I was getting ready.”

“Ah, want me to kiss it better?”

“Maybe later, go get food, Erin and Jen are waiting for you.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Kriegs: Little bird told us you are coming to Orlando for the draft

Kasey W: Little bird named O’Hara by chance?

Kriegs: Nope, Sheridan. She was confirming plans earlier. Are you staying with us as well?

Kasey W: No, the Courage covered my flight and hotel.

Kriegs: Wow, ok

Kasey W: You sound surprised by that?

Kriegs: I am, generally teams don’t cover extras, especially when it comes to players that aren’t yet under contract.

Kasey W: Coach Riley specifically called and asked me to come.

Kriegs: Kase, kinda sounds like a contract is coming your way. It wouldn’t surprise me honestly, there is no one in the draft who can compare to your skill level.

Kasey W: Kelley mentioned that she thought a contract offer coming from them was a strong possibility

Kriegs: I guess we will see next week. Later Kase, say Hi to Kylie for Ash and me.

Kasey W: I will, thanks Ali

 

“What took you guys so long? You missed the warm-up and the first 5 minutes of the game.”

“Someone, not naming names got recognized and ended holding an impromptu autograph session.”

“Sorry babe.”

“No worries, can I please have my pizza?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Let’s go, Sens!”

 

“Give it up Wild, the Sens are down 5 – 3 heading into the last 10 minutes of the game.”

“GOAL! Senators #9 Bobbbbbyy Ryan”

“GOAL! Senators #18 Ryannnn Dzzzingel”

“You were saying, Jen?”

“Okay Wild let’s make a bet, loser wears the winning team's jersey for one full day and has to post a photo on Instagram wearing it.”

“I’ll take that bet, Jen.”

“C’mon Sens!!!”

 

Kelley and Erin are opting to stay out of the bet, neither want to take sides.

 

“Here we go, overtime baby”

“GOAL!!!!! Bobbbbbby Ryan! Sens win!

“Shit!”

“I think you should wear my Alfie jersey all day Wednesday Jen, on the plane and in Orlando.”

“Fine.”

“Make you a deal, if you don’t get drafted I will wear your Leafs jersey for a day.”

“I’ll hold you to that Wild.”

“Are you two done making bets? We really should head out before any more snow hits the ground.”

 

“Jen, you okay to drive home in this?”

“Yeah, I’m good Kase. I’ll message you when I get home. Night all.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

JenS: Home now

 

“What’s up, Kase? You look like your wheels are turning.”

“I talked with Kriegs earlier and she mentioned that teams don’t generally cover costs unless they are planning on offering them a contract. Do you know anything about this Kel?”

“Baby, I have told you all along that the would be nuts not to offer you a contract. You have Jeff’s contact information, he said for you to call him if you had any questions or concerns. Now if you don’t mind I want to play connect the abs.”

“What?”

Kelley lifts up her shirt revealing her taut midsection and begins placing kisses along the lines. Placing kisses along the way she continues to makes her way down lower, sliding off Kasey’s PJ bottoms and underwear before spreading her legs and running her tongue through the wetness she finds there. She continues lapping and sucking away at the wetness until she hears a muffled cry above her and feels Kasey’s legs tighten around her head. After cleaning up her girlfriend, she crawls up beside her and pulls her in “Stop overthinking Kase, and just enjoy the ride.”

“Now go to sleep beautiful. I love you.”

“Je t’aime aussi, ma belle fille. Sweet dreams.

“Kase, what did you just say?”

“I love you too, my beautiful girl.”

"It sounded sexier in French."

 


	90. Chapter 90

“So today’s the day, you nervous?”

“Seriously Erin, what kind of question is that? I’m just asking the love of my life to marry me, nervous? N’ah okay, maybe a bit. What if she says no? She won’t right? What if I can’t speak? What if I cry?”

“Woah, slow down Kel! Maybe you should go for a run or something to chill out.”

“Yeah, a run that would be good. Can you tell Kasey I went to the gym when she gets up.”

“You don’t think she’s going to think it’s a bit weird first of all that you are up super early, and secondly that you went to the gym without her?”

“She will just tell her I thought she looked too beautiful to wake up, and that I will be back before lunch.”

Kelley grabs her go bag and heads out, leaving Erin sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

 

Kasey walks out of the bedroom a short time later “Do you know where Kelley is?”

“She went to the gym, said you were too beautiful to wake up, gag me and that she would be home before lunch.”

“Oh, ok that’s not like her. Have you had anything to eat yet?”

“I was kinda waiting for you to get up and make something.”

“Avocado toast, eggs and coffee coming up.”

“Thanks, Kasey.”

“No problemo.”

“So, Kelley said there is a mall close by the Parliament Buildings, think we can hit it up today?”

“For sure, already had it in mind to take you there.”

“Okay if I grab a shower?”

“Yeah, there are extra towels in the bathroom.”

Erin grabs her stuff and heads towards the bathroom to get cleaned up before Kelley gets back.

Kasey decides to pull out her sketchbook and do some drawing. Putting her earbuds in, she becomes lost in the music, and soon she is putting the finishing touches on a possible logo for “Keepers Unite.” She pulls out the new black fine liners she bought and adds the final detail work to it. Putting the marker down she looks at it and smiles. She takes her phone out and snaps a quick pic to send to Ash.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Wild Thing: Good Morning! Felt inspired this am. I hope you like it.

(Insert picture message here)

Harris: Shit, Wild that’s awesome! Oops, Ali gave me heck cause I said that out loud.

Wild Thing: LOL! Go Kriegs!

Harris: Can you bring it with you when you come to Orlando? We can get it digitalized and trademark it before launch.

Wild Thing: Yep! I will see you guys on Wednesday.

Harris: Ali wanted me to tell you that you are more than welcome to come over for supper on Wednesday night. One of us can drop you back to the hotel afterwards.

Wild Thing: Sounds good. See you then

 

“Hey Kel, what got you up and moving so early this am? The bed was cold without you.”

“Sorry babe, guess I just needed to work off some energy. I’m going to grab a shower and then we can have lunch. Where’s Erin?”

“She was on the phone, maybe Kylie’s room?”

 

Kelley is getting dressed when Erin shuts the bedroom door.

“I just spoke with Jen, she has already picked up the roses for you, and Pat and Kylie will be downtown as well. Just need to message when.”

“Okay, thanks Erin for helping me with this.”

“Anything for you Sis, just remember me when you are picking your maid of honour.”

“Done. Now get out of here before Kasey starts wondering.”

 

“Kase, can you drive. I’m not familiar with the area we are going yet.”

“Can we take your car? I like your heated seats.”

“Yes”

“C’mon Erin, this was your idea what’s taking so long?”

“Sorry, forgot my phone in the bathroom.”

 

“So we are about a 10-minute walk from the Parliament Buildings.”

“Okay, let’s get going.”

Kasey reaches over for Kelley’s hand. Fortunately, it is a bit warmer out, so they don’t have gloves on at the moment. Kasey can tell that Kelley is distracted, but doesn’t know why. They arrive on the Hill, and Kasey is filling Erin in on the buildings that surround them and the famous library inside of Parliament. Kelley currently has her hand in her jacket pocket running it over the box inside. She taps Erin on the arm, Erin smiles and backs up, causing Kasey to turn around and look at Kelley.

It’s now, or never Kelley thinks to herself, she takes a deep breath and pulls out the box.

“Kasey, the first day we met, I knew there was something special about you. The more time I spent with you, the more I wanted too, and now I don’t ever want to let you go. I love you so much; I can’t imagine a future without you and Kylie in it. I told you that you would know when I’m proposing well…

Holding Kasey’s hand, Kelley gets down on one knee and opens the box.

“Kasey Jane Wild, I would love nothing more than to be able to call you my wife. Will you marry me?”

“OMG! Yes!”

Kelley slips the ring on Kasey’s finger, stands up and pulls her into a hug, and then they exchange kisses while onlookers cheer.

Jen, Kylie and Grandma Pat appear and Kylie comes running towards the pair. Erin is off to the side recording it all with tears running down her face.

Kylie hugs them and steps back when Kasey gets down on one knee in front of Kelley.

“Kel, I was planning on asking you when I returned from the try-outs, so, I don’t have a fancy speech or anything prepared but I am wondering if you Kelley Maureen O’Hara, would do me the honour of becoming my wife?

“Yes, Baby of course.”

Kasey slips her Great Grandmother’s ring on Kelley’s finger, and they kiss again.

“Wow, we’re engaged.”

“Yeah, we are. Now what?”

“Well, I may have hired someone to take pictures of the proposal, how about we take a few engagement pics as well?”

“I’m really glad I didn’t put on makeup today otherwise I would probably look like a racoon right about now.”

“I’d still marry you even if you looked like a racoon Kase.”

“Let’s take some pics and then we have a phone call to make.”

“Who are we calling?”

“I promised my Mom I would call her. My parents wanted to be here, but my Dad had emergency dental surgery and is on pain meds, so Mom didn’t want to leave him.”

“When are we planning on telling everyone else? If I show up at the draft wearing a ring, it’s going to start the rumour mill.”

“We will tell those close to us, but the rest of the world can wait. Let the rumours fly, I get to call you my fiancee, that’s all that matters to me right now.”

“Fiancee, I like it, no I love it! Kel, I gotta say these rings are absolutely stunning.”

“I’m glad you like it, I may have had a bit of help in picking them out. By the way, the meeting I had in New York a couple of days ago wasn’t with my agent, I was picking up the rings.”

“Did a certain #11 have anything to do with this? Because she is the only one I told what I liked.”

“Yeah, Kriegs has been in on it since day one. I asked her for help in finding out what you would like.”

“Guess that means that we have two phone calls to make then eh?”

“At least. Let’s go round up the rest of the crew now. We can check out the Rideau Centre with them and then we have dinner reservations at Wilfrid’s.”

“I don’t think we fit the dress code for Wilfrid’s Kel.”

“I forgot to mention that we have a room at the Chateau Laurier tonight. I already packed everything we will need for tonight and tomorrow and Jen checked us in and dropped our bags off. Kylie is staying with your Mom tonight and she will take her to school in the morning and Jen is taking Erin to the airport for her flight.”

“Do you want to grab Kylie, Jen, Erin and your Mom? I’m going to go ahead and Facetime my parents.”

“Sure, I will be right back.”

****

**_RING, RING_ **

Kelley: Hey Mom

Karen: So, I’m guessing she said yes or else you wouldn’t be calling me right now

Kelley: She said yes, and she also proposed to me. Check out the ring she gave me, it was her Grandmother’s (Kelley shows her the ring). Kasey was planning on proposing next week, but I beat her to it, so she improvised. Erin took a video of everything and emailed it to you. I had someone take pics, he said I’ll get an email tomorrow with them.

Karen: Where’s Kasey?

Kelley: She just went to round up the crew. We are going to do some shopping before we head to the hotel and get ready for dinner. Here she comes. Say Hi everyone it’s my Mom

Everyone: Hi Mom, Hi Grandma K, Hi Karen

Karen: So I hear congratulations are in order Kasey

Kasey: Thank you. I don’t think it’s sunk in just yet.

Karen: That’s ok, you have a lifetime ahead of you for it to sink in.

Kelley: How’s Dad feeling?

Karen: He’s doing better, he is sleeping at the moment. Hey, Buddy, you want to say Hi? (Karen turns the phone so they can see Buddy sitting and looking at it.)

Kylie: Hi Buddy! That’s my dog Jen, isn’t he handsome?”

 Jen: You didn’t tell me that he is a German Shephard Ky

Karen: He is actually a mix, we aren’t entirely sure of what though. He is really smart. He passed his basic obedience training course the other day and got a certificate. One second and I’ll show it to you, Kylie, it has his name on it.

Karen shows them the certificate.

I will send it to you Kylie, along with some pictures we took of him with his class.

Kylie: Thanks Grandma K

Erin: Hey Mom, hate to cut this convo short but my soon to be sister in law promised to take me shopping

Karen: Ok, I get it. Take care everyone. Love you all.

Everyone: Bye!!

The group wander around the Rideau Centre till it’s time for the mall to close. Bags in hand they head back to their cars. Jen and Erin each give them hugs and well wishes and then head back to the Wild’s apartment, so Erin can grab her stuff before her flight in a couple of hours.

Grandma Pat and Kylie stick around for a bit longer.

“I’m really happy for the two of you. I hope that this will be the starting point of a long, happy and healthy life together.”

“Thanks, Mom, I love you.”

“Love you too Kase.” Kasey and Grandma Pat hug, then Grandma Pat hugs Kelley “Welcome to the family Kelley.” “Thank you.”

Kasey and Kelley wrap their arms around Kylie. “We will see you tomorrow after school, ok Ky? Love you, be good for Grandma.”

“Can Kelley pick me up?”

“For sure kiddo.”

“Bye Mom, bye Kelley.”

Grandma Pat and Kylie get in the car and are soon out of sight.

 

“So what now Kel?”

“First off, we should probably move the car closer to the hotel, then we can check out our room and get ready for dinner.”

 

Kasey is standing in front of the window in their room while waiting for Kelley to finish getting ready for dinner.

“This view is amazing, I forgot how beautiful Ottawa is at night.”

Kelley watches her from across the room.

“From where I’m standing the view is pretty beautiful as well.”

Kelley walks over and wraps her arms around Kasey’s waist and places her head on the keeper’s shoulder.

“We should head out now, our reservation is in 10 minutes.”

Looking at each other, they move closer and lean in letting their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

“I’m never gonna get tired of doing that.”

“I hope not O’Hara, cause you’re stuck with me now.”

“The sooner we eat dinner, the sooner we can come back here for dessert.”

“Full of puns today eh Kel?”

“Always. Now let’s go.”

 

The women enjoy their dinner, but staring in each other’s eyes, the need to touch each other soon becomes overwhelming and they quickly head back up to their room. Shutting the door behind her Kelley reaches out and pulls Kasey back into her hard, she smiles when she hears Kasey let out a low moan. Reaching she finds the zipper on the back of Kasey’s dress and slides it down revealing the black lace panties underneath it. Kasey steps out of the dress and turns to face Kelley “Your turn, turn around.” Kasey returns the favour and removes the dress from her fiance, making sure to slowly pepper the bare skin with kisses. Kelley turns around when the kisses stop and looks at Kasey, seeing Kasey fighting back tears, she pulls her in “What’s wrong Kase?”

“Nothing is wrong, everything is right. I remember sitting and watching US games on TV and when the camera would zoom in on you my heart would skip a beat. This ball of energy with the number 5 on her back was running all over the field, and into my heart. I never could have imagined that that same freckled defender, who I had a crush on would ever end up with me, let alone become my girlfriend, now fiancee and hopefully soon my wife. I love you so much Kel, and I can’t wait to see what our future together holds.”

“I love you too Kase, and I’m pretty certain our future will hold lots of love, soccer and a couple of little Wild – O’Hara’s running around. While we are on the topic of the future, I was wondering if I could adopt Kylie? I want her to be officially our daughter.”

“Kel, I had a feeling this topic might come up, so I had a chat with James about us and Kylie and the future. His name is listed on her Birth Certificate as her Father and that will never change. I asked him if he would have an issue if in the future you wanted to adopt her, and he said he didn’t, he knows that you love each other and you will look after her. He only asked that he be able to maintain contact and have visitation with her.”

“You know I asked Kylie, your Mom and even Jen for their permission before proposing.”

“You asked Jen really? What did she say?”

“The gist of it was you hurt my friend, I will hurt you.”

“Sounds about right. Now, how about we make our way over to the bed, and seal our engagement.”

“Anything for you, my beautiful fiance.”

Needless to say, the pair didn’t get very much sleep, so when Kasey’s alarm went off in the morning neither one of them was keen on getting up.

“Can you just call in sick or something?”

“It’s the first day back and I want to be there for the kids. Not to mention I need to go for myself, so I can process everything. I will be fine Kel, but you do realize you have to drive me, cause my car is at home. So we both need to get moving, I’m jumping in the shower, feel free to join me.”

Kelley opts not to join Kasey and instead throws some clothes on and calls room service and orders breakfast for them.

“I thought you would join me.”

“Sorry babe, I ordered our breakfast, should be here soon. I didn’t think it appropriate to answer the door naked or a bathrobe. Plus I figured we would get distracted in the shower and not get cleaned up. I’ll shower at home after I drop you off.”

Kasey is dressed and putting on her makeup when their breakfast shows up.

“Food is here babe.”

“Be right out Kel.”

 

“Kel, we should tell Ash and Ali our news. How about we just send them a pic of the rings and let them figure it out.”

“I’m sure Kriegs will figure it out before Harris, let’s do it. Oh, we should also include Alex and Tobs.”

Kasey and Kelley situate their hands together and snap a quick pic. Satisfied with it, Kelley sends it to the 3 Pride players and one Thorns player and awaits their response.

It doesn’t take long before Kelley’s phone starts ringing, checking the call display they see the name Krieger.

KO: Allo, why you calling me Kriegey?

AK: Really KO, that’s what you got for me, where’s Kasey?

KO: Right beside me, hold on I’m gonna switch over to speaker

AK: Congratulations guys! I’m so happy for you!!

AH: Congrats guys!

AK: So spill, we need the deets.

KW: In a bit of a time crunch right now Kriegs, I have to get to placement. How about I fill you guys in on all the details Wednesday over a late dinner and some wine.

AK: Okay, I guess we can wait until then. Am I to assume that this is on the down low?

KO: Yes, outside of the family you are the first to know along with Alex and Tobs. I think Kasey has enough going on over the next couple of weeks, that she doesn’t need to bombarded with engagement and or wedding questions. She needs to be able to focus on soccer and making the Courage. After that then perhaps we will make it more official if that’s okay with you Kase.

KW: Of course Kel, I love you.

AH: Yo lovebirds we’re still here.

KO: And now you are going to be gone because we still need to pack up, check out and get Kasey to placement on time.  

AK: Lol! Okay, guys have a good one, We shall see you on Wednesday Kase.

KO, KW: Bye guys!

AK, AH: Bye

 

“Crap, Kel we really need to get moving. I don’t even have a lunch to take with me.”

“Kase, no worries I will bring you lunch, now just throw everything in the bag, I will sort it out at home.”

 

“Kase, what time is your lunch at?”

“11:45 – 12:15”

“Okay, I will drop lunch off for you before then. Now have a good day, I love you.”

“Love you too”

The pair exchange a quick peck on the lips before Kasey gets out of the car and heads towards the school.

 

Kelley heads towards their apartment, when she gets there she is met with the sight of the 5 dozen red roses she ordered and had Jen pick up, placed around the apartment.

Kelley heads towards the bedroom, strips off her clothes and jumps in the shower. Once she has showered and put on fresh clothes, she makes herself a cup of coffee and checks her email. Erin has already forwarded her the video, she watches it and her phone starts beeping

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

AMorgan: Congratulations!! Those are beautiful rings!

Tobs: Congrats guys!! You couldn’t have waited a couple of more weeks to get engaged? I lost out on the engagement pool.

KO: What engagement pool?

Tobs: A bunch of us from the USWNT set a pool upon when you would get engaged and who would do the proposing. Did you at least do the proposing?

KO: Sorry Tobs, couldn’t wait any longer. I proposed and then Kasey proposed. Please do me a favour and don’t let on to anyone just yet, tell Alex as well. We are keeping it on the down low for a couple of weeks.

Tobs: No worries KO, Alex and I won’t say a word. Just an FYI I think your premature proposal made Pinoe win the pool. Never gonna hear the end of that.

KO: Damn, had I known that I would have waited. Later Tobs.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

KO: So you are still good with picking me up at the airport Thursday morning right?

AMorgan: Yep, I wish you would tell me why it’s hush, hush though.

KO: Let’s just say I need to be at the draft, but Kasey can’t know.

AMorgan: Ok, good enough see you @11 on Thursday.

 

Looking at the time Kelley decides that she will pick Kasey up something for lunch rather than making it. Making her way back to her car, she opts to stop at Tim Horton’s and get Kasey a soup, sandwich and a coffee. She makes her way to Kasey’s placement and parks. She knows that Kasey generally doesn’t have or respond to her phone when she is working, so she decided to just head in the doors and look for the main office. Walking in she tells the lady behind the desk why she is there and who it is for. The lady smiles before picking up her phone and calling a classroom.

“She will be right down. So you are the famous Kelley O’Hara.”

“That would be me.”

“Kasey speaks very highly of you, it’s really a shame that she will be leaving the school soon, the children and staff her absolutely love her.”

“She really loves being here.”

 

“Kelley?”

Kelley turns around when she hears her name being said.

“Hi, I’m Michelle, Kasey’s supervisor. She is just finishing some work with one of the students. Would you like to come with me and I will show you around? You can bring the food with you.”

“Um, sure.”

“Grab one of those visitor passes, so they know you are ok to be here.”

Kelley grabs the lanyard and puts it around her neck, then follows Michelle out the door.

“I’ll take you to my classroom, the kids are having some tech time at the moment, so they are pretty quiet at the moment. You can leave Kasey’s lunch on her desk and then I will show you to the library where she is.”

They enter the classroom and Kelley smiles when she sees the eyes look up from the screen and at her.

“Hi”

“Are you here to see Ms W?”

“Yes, I am I brought her some lunch.”

“I’m Zack, I saw you at the game before.”

“I remember we kicked the ball around after the game was done.”

“Yep”

“Okay Zack, back to work, there are only a few minutes before the bell rings.”

“C’mon Kelley let’s go to the library.”

“You know Zack is one of the kids that has thrived with Kasey being around. His parents split and he moved here with his Mom at the beginning of the school year. He was having a difficult time adjusting to everything until Kasey started working with him. He even tried out for the basketball team with her help. Now he is one of the most popular kids in the class.”

“So this is the library, and Kasey is right over there. I should get back to the classroom, it was nice meeting you Kelley and congratulations on your engagement. In case you are wondering she didn’t tell me I noticed her ring this morning and now I see you have one as well.”

“Thank you.”

With that Michelle smiles and heads back to her classroom and Kelley makes her way over to Kasey. Kelley watches as Kasey and the student are playing some form of a matching game. The student jumps up and yells when he beats Kasey at it. “Okay Adam, let’s get this cleaned up and head back to class for lunch.” Kasey looks up and smiles at Kelley “Fancy meeting you here. I just have to walk Adam back to class and then I can take my break.”

“No worries, your lunch is in the classroom waiting. Can I stick around while you eat or is that not allowed?”

“I would like it if you did. I can eat in the classroom it’s empty during lunch.”

Kasey and Kelley make their way back to the classroom in time for the bell to ring and the students to come rushing out. A few of the students stop and hug Kasey before leaving. “Later Ms W” “Later Zack”

Michelle grabs her lunch bag and water bottle and heads towards the door.

“You don’t have to leave on my account.”

“It’s okay I need to use the microwave anyway, so I will just eat in the staffroom.”

“Everyone is really nice here Kase, I can see why you don’t mind being here.”

“Yeah, it’s a good school. I’m going to miss it here. Oh, so good news they are going to credit me extra hours for coaching Kylie’s soccer team, so I won’t be as hard pressed to accumulate all of the hours I need."

“That’s great news Kase.”

“So what are your plans for this afternoon?”

“Heading to the store to pick up some groceries, pick up Kylie, chill for a bit then come back and pick you up, make supper and then we can head to the gym.

“I can always take an Uber home Kel.”

“Nope, I gotcha.”

 

**_Bell Rings in the background._ **

“Lunchtime is over Kel, I have to head out on yard duty. Which pretty much means I play basketball or soccer with the kids for the next 20 minutes.”

“Be careful of your arm Kase.”

“I will love you Babe, thank you for lunch and the company. See you at 5.”

Kelley manages to make her way back to the office and hands over the visitor pass.

 

Kelley picks up everything on her list and then some at the grocery store. She has the next three days worth of meals figured out. Heading to the checkout to pay when her phone goes off.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Photoguy: Hey, Kelley I emailed you the photos, lmk if I can do anything else for you.

Kelley makes three trips back and forth to her car to bring in the groceries. It takes her a bit of time to put everything away. She sets an alarm on her phone to remember Kylie and then opens her laptop and checks her email. She opens the zip and finds 30 photos of her and Kasey. She saves them onto two USBs. One for her and one for Kasey. Closing the laptop, she finds there is time for a quick nap, so she lays down on the couch and stays there until her alarm wakes her up.

 

“Hey Ky, Hey Brianna.”

“Brianna, is your Mom picking you up?”

“Yeah, she should be here anytime.”

“We will stay with you until she comes, right Ky?”

“Yep”

“So what did you guys learn about today?”

“We got to write a story today on a hero. Bri and I both wrote ours about Mom.”

“I’m sure she will be flattered to hear that.”

“That’s my Mom’s car, see you tomorrow Ky.”

“Bye Bri!”

 

“What are we going to do until Mom gets home Kelley?”

“You know how I had a guy take pictures yesterday? I have them on a USB in my bag. Do you want to help me pick out some to get printed and we can surprise your Mom when she gets home? I thought we could get all of them printed regular size and then pick a couple to get printed as 8 x 10s.”

“Sure let’s do it. Do you want me to show you where Mom usually goes to get that done?”

“That would be awesome Ky, I don’t really have a clue where to go aside from Wal-Mart.”

“No, this is a real photography place. Mom says they are a bit more expensive but the prints are better quality. Okay if you stay on this road, there will be a mall on your side soon, the store is in the mall.”

“Oh, I’ve been to this mall, the photography place is across from the art store.”

“Yep and the toy store.”

“Make you a deal we order prints and then we check out the toy store.”

 

“Hi there, do you need some help?”

“I need to get some pictures printed and a couple of enlargements.”

“Sure follow me. Okay, so you just need to plug in the USB and follow along with what the screen says. It will take about an hour for them to be printed and ready for pickup. If you have any questions just ask.”

“So I was thinking about getting these four enlarged, what do you think Ky?”

“I really like that one of you and Mom, you look really happy. The one with you, me, Mom and Grandma is pretty cool as well, and definitely, the ones where you are both proposing. Yep get those four.”

“Okay done, so now we have an hour to kill, let’s check out the toy store.”

 

“Kelley, stop hitting all of the buttons people are looking at us.”

“OMG, Kelley get off the bike you are way to big for it. Seriously who is the kid here?”

 ** _CRASH!_**  “Kelley are you ok?”

“Kylie, stop laughing and help me get up.”

“You should have listened to me, now how are you going to explain the big bruise that’s forming on your arm?”

“I will buy you that books you asked for if you don’t tell your Mom about me crashing a kids bike into a display.”

“Sorry Kel, I have too, it’s hilarious. I want to tell Jen and Auntie Erin as well. Wish I could have gotten a picture of you.”

“Let’s go get the pictures now Little Wild, and no books for you!”

 

“Do you have any homework Ky?”

“Yeah, a bit of Math.”

“Okay, why don’t you work on it, while I make a salad and then we can go pick your Mom up.”

“I don’t understand fractions, Kelley.”

“I can help you with that, I’m pretty good at them.”

“Okay, so do you know how to find the lowest common denominator? If not I’ll show you a trick.”

 

Kelley loses track of the time while helping Kylie with her homework. Her phone begins ringing, it’s the ringtone she set for Kasey. Oh crap, Kelley realizes the time.

“Hey Babe, sorry I got caught up in helping Kylie with her math homework. We will be there in like 15 to pick you up.”

“Let’s go Ky, we’re late to pick your Mom up.”

 

“Sorry, Babe.”

“It’s okay, did Kylie finish her homework?”

“Just have a couple of questions left to do, Kelley taught me how to do fractions Mom. Guess what else Kelley did today Mom? Sorry, Kelley, I have to tell her it’s too good not to share.”

“Okay, Ky.”

“What did Kelley do that has you on the verge of tears from laughing so hard Ky?”

“We went to the mall and the toy store, Kelley was hitting all of the buttons on the cars and trucks and making lots of noise. Then she decided that she could ride a Barbie bike around the store, crashed into a display and tipped the bike over. She has a big bruise on her arm from it.”

Kasey is looking at Kelley laughing. “You realize I now have to tell everyone about your adventures right?”

“I’ve done worse, at least this time there wasn’t alcohol involved.”

 

Arriving back at the apartment 

“Wow, Kel the roses are beautiful, thank you.”

“You are beautiful Kase don’t ever forget that. I love you. The pictures came in from the photographer, we can look at them after we get back from training.”

 

“Okay Ky, finish your Math, Kelley and I are going to make supper. We can eat and then head to the dome in a bit.”

“What are we working on tonight Kelley?”

“Kase, how you feel about becoming a sweeper keeper? I know you have the skillset, just need to work on your confidence. The top keepers in the world aren’t afraid to come out and join the play, I think you could do that as well. I’ve been asking around and everyone I have talked with agrees that the women’s game is lacking a bonafide #1 keeper in the world. I think this would take you to the next level. What do you think?”

“I trust you Kel, let’s do it.”

“Okay, the next two weeks of our training are going to be heavily focused on you, Kase. When you show in NC they won’t know what hit them. We just need to get everyone else on board, but I don’t think that will be a problem right Captain?”

“Yeah, It’s time to tell Kylie what is going on, and then I will talk with the rest of the group this evening. It’s going to difficult telling them that I’m not returning to Capital City next season, although I’m sure most of them already suspect it.”

 

“Kylie can I talk to you in the living room please?”

“What’s up Mom?”

“Grab a seat kiddo.”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“I have something I need to tell you. You know how I told you that I was going to the NWSL draft to support Jen, well that’s not the only reason I am going. I was offered a try-out with the North Carolina Courage and accepted it. I am going to Orlando to meet with the Coach and staff of the Courage, and then in two weeks, I am going to North Carolina for the tryouts. Everyone I have spoken with believes that I will be offered a contract to play for them this season. I want you to know Ky, that you are the most important thing in my life but it is my dream to play professional soccer and if I’m given the chance, I’m going to take it. Grandma and I have already spoken about everything and if I make the Courage I will be leaving here in a month for training camp and pre-season. Kelley will be heading back to New Jersey as well. You will be staying with Grandma until the end of the school year, and then we will see what happens after that. Are you okay with this Ky?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m more than okay with it. Do you know how cool it will be to tell people that my Mom is a professional soccer player? It will suck being apart from you, but we can talk all the time and I can come and visit you on break. It will be fine Mom. Can I call Brianna and tell her?”

“Kylie you can tell her I have a try-out, but nothing beyond that ok Ky? I may not make the team and I will be right back here with you, so I don’t want everyone knowing what’s going on.”

“Ok Mom I get it, so can you get me a Courage jersey? I don’t have one yet.”

“How about if I make the team I will get you one with our name on the back.”

 

“Are you going to change your last name to O’Hara when you and Kelley get married?”

“We have already discussed it, both of us will be changing our official names to Wild – O’Hara. I will be keeping Wild for professional stuff and Kelley will be keeping O’Hara. Kylie, how would you feel about your last name being changed as well? There is no pressure for you to change it Ky, just giving you the option.”

“Okay Mom, is it time to go to the dome yet?”

“Yeah, we are actually running a bit late now.”

“Before we start tonight, I want to tell everyone something. I know you all have been talking about the possibility of me following Kelley and Jen to the NWSL, I’m not going to beat around the bush any longer, I accepted a try-out with the North Carolina Courage, it will be announced on Thursday at the draft. I’m not sure what will come of it, but I can tell you that as of the end of April I will no longer be a student nor a member of the soccer team at 3C. I would really appreciate your support in helping me to get ready for the try-out.”

“We’re here for you Captain.”

“Thanks, Emily.”

“Let’s play Wild Thing.”

 

“Nice Kasey, keep doing that. Talk to your D, let them know you’re there.”

“C’mon guys play like it’s a real game, not a practice. Kasey needs the experience, pressure her.

“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about.”

“Okay let’s call it quits for tonight. Nice work everyone, Kasey won’t be here on Wednesday, so we can back to fun stuff like cardio and footwork.”

 

“Hey Jen, guess what Kelley did today?”

“What did KO do now?”

“We went to a toy store today and she decided to ride a Barbie bike around, she crashed into a display and tipped the bike over. Check out her arm, see the bruise, she got that from it.”

“Don’t suppose you got any pics eh Ky?”

“N’ah I wish, it was pretty funny.”

 

“Time to go Ky.”

“Night Jen”

“Night guys, night crash.”

“Ky, shower then bed.”

“Ok Mom, NIght"

 

After sitting in the couch chilling for a few minutes. Kelley excitedly gets back up

“You want to see the pictures Kase?”

“Yes!”

“Kylie and I didn’t just go to the toy store today, we went to the photography place and got prints made.”

Kelley hands Kasey two envelopes “Start with the small one.”

“Oh, wow these turned out really well. I love the one with us looking at each other smiling, and the one with the four of use.”

“Maybe you should open the bigger envelope now then.”

“You got them enlarged?”

“Those were my four favourite ones and Kylie’s as well. I thought maybe we could frame them and put them along the wall in the hallway, it’s kinda bare.”

“I love that idea Kel, and I love you.”

“I love you too, so you want to join me in the shower?”

“As long as it’s just to shower, I’m exhausted I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I wonder why?” Kelley pulls her in and soon they are joined in a deep kiss. Kasey feels Kelley smiling against her lips and they separate.

“C’mon Wild, let’s go, time to get wet.”

“Really Kel?”

“Couldn’t resist and for that matter, I’m always wet when you’re around.”

They finally make their way into the shower and wash each other while exchanging a few kisses and nibbles along the way.

Kasey towels herself off and pulls a t-shirt and some PJ pants on. She makes sure her alarm is set for the morning and plugs her phone in. She hears Kelley using the hair dryer, but can’t keep her eyes open any longer. She feels Kelley climb into the bed beside her.

“Night Kel, love you.”

“Love you Kase, sweet dreams”

Kelley looks over her social media and then checks her email. She sees that her Mom has responded to the email with the proposal video attached.

“So beautiful, your Dad and I were in tears watching it. You two are made for each other. Don’t wait too long before setting a date ok? Love you all.”

Kelley smiles at the response before closing the app and plugging her phone in. She turns the lamp off and wraps her arms around her fiance. Fiancee sounds good, but wife would sound better Kelley thinks as she drifts off.  

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	91. Chapter 91

**Jump ahead to Wednesday evening at the Ottawa International Airport**

“Kel, you and Kylie don’t have to stay until the flight leaves, you can drop us and head home. I’m only going to be gone a few days.”

“I know babe, but even being away from you for a few days is too much. I want to spend all of the time I can with you because once the season starts I’m barely going to see you.”

“Don’t remind me, I’ve really come to enjoy sleeping with you every night.”

 

**_Now boarding Air Canada Flight 2435 Direct to Orlando Gate 12_ **

“That’s our flight Kel, time to go”

Kasey gives Kylie a big hug and a kiss on the top of the head “Love you, see you in a couple of days. Be good!”

“Love you too Mom, and I’m always good. It’s Kelley that’s the problem.”

Kasey nods her head and smiles, thinking that her daughter isn’t wrong. Kelley has proven to be a handful at times.

Kasey wraps her arms around her fiancee and places a loving kiss on her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too beautiful”

Releasing Kasey, Kelley wraps her arms around Jen “Good luck Sheridan!”

“Thanks, KO”

Kelley and Kylie watch out the large glass windows of the airport as the plane carrying the players takes off and disappears out of sight.

 

“Ky, how about we grab Subway on the way to the dome?”

“Sure. What are we going to work on tonight Kelley?”

“Tonight we are just going to have some fun, maybe just scrimmage.”

 

Kelley and Kylie are just arriving home after their workout when Kelley’s phone beeps with some notifications. She opens her twitter app and sees

 _PrideFan24_ “Spotted @AshlynHarris24, @AliKrieger and @KaseyWild5 at Orlando airport, where’s @KelleyO’Hara?” #Krashlyn, #Kellsey

 _Soccergurl_  “@KaseyWild5 is in Orlando, she teased that a big announcement was forthcoming. Is Wild Thing turning pro?”

NCFan4Life @NCCourage have a press conference scheduled for tomorrow evening. Will stream live on @NWSL.com

 

“Kylie, shower then bed ok? Remember, I’m not going to be here in the morning, I have an early flight to catch. Be good for your Grandmother. Love you kiddo, Sweet dreams.”

“Okay, Kelley. Good night.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Fiancee: Love you, baby, heading to bed, will talk in the am. XOXO

My beautiful girl: Sorry Kel, we landed safely, been catching up with everyone. Love you. Sweet dreams XOXO

Kelley opts to have a quick shower, and finish her packing before finally deciding to curl up in the lonely bed. She grabs Kasey’s pillow to sleep on because it smells like her and soon manages to drift off.

 

Meanwhile, at the Krieger - Harris household, the foursome has enjoyed several glasses of wine along with their late dinner.

“Ok Wild, we’ve seen the bling, now share the deets.”

“How about I do better than that.” Kasey hands Ash a USB and tells her to plug it into the TV.

They all sit and watch as the video of the proposals plays, followed by a slideshow of the pictures from the day.”

“Are you crying, Ash?”

“No, I have something in my eye.”

“Ahh, who knew the big bad tattooed keeper was a softy.”

“Shut it, Jen.”

“I did,” Ali says and she wipes the tears from her eyes and hands Ash some Kleenex.

“I kinda figured that KO would go big when she proposed, but that was really sweet.”

“Yeah, it was kinda perfect. She booked us a room at the Chateau Laurier, took me to dinner at Wilfrid’s, and then when we got home there were red roses all around the apartment.”

 

“Hey Jen, now that I think of it, I never actually thanked you for your part in everything.”

“No worries Kase, it’s all good. You’re my best friend, I would do anything for you.”

“Yeah, Kailen told me about how you two schemed in Ottawa. Sounds like there was more than a few people involved in getting us together.” Kasey says looking towards Ash and Ali who are wearing big smiles.”

“Wild, did KO ever tell you about the conversation we had that first night outside of the restaurant?”

“What conversation Ash?”

“It was pretty obvious from the start that KO was crushing on you big time, I may have just reminded her that you and Kylie were a package deal, and you didn’t strike me as a one night stand kinda girl.”

“Yeah, actually Jen and I had a similar conversation afterwards. I didn’t think Kelley was interested in anything more than a one night stand at the beginning, I’m so glad that I was proven wrong.”

“We’ve both known KO for quite awhile Kase, she has completely transformed since you and Kylie have come into her life. Before she would spend her time training and going out with friends, she always put on a happy face, but you could all tell off the pitch she wasn’t, eventually, it started to follow her onto the field. I’m sure you noticed that she started games on the bench or was subbed out a bit more frequently before you came along.”

“Yeah, at the time I just thought maybe she was dealing with an injury or Jill being Jill; but her Mom kinda filled me in on a bit of the backstory when I was there.”

“She did have a hamstring injury at one point, but mostly she just wasn’t playing well. Since you and her have been together she has been back to the KO of old, if not better. She is happy and loving playing the game again and it shows. I’m sure that even Jill noticed when you were around, the impact it had on their games, I think that’s why she has allowed you and Kelley to be around each other, unlike Ash and I. Now, it’s probably just the wine talking at this point but Kasey, you seem to have this aura that surrounds you and inspires those around you to be better people.  ”

“I know how much Kelley has brought to my life, it’s nice to hear that I’ve had a noticeable impact on hers as well. I have been told that I’m like a crazy cat lady for people and that people are drawn to me, it’s one of the reasons I wanted to work with children, it’s actually kinda cool to hear you describe it as an aura Kriegs. I really hope that I do inspire others to become better people.”

 

“Anyways, Kriegs, I gotta say you and Kel did a hell of a job with the rings, they are stunning.”

“I only told KO what you liked, she did the rest. We should probably get you back to the hotel now Kase, we all have a long day ahead of us.”

 

“Before I forget Ash, I have a few things in my bag for you – the “KeepersUnite” logo, another shark design and Kylie doesn’t know but I drew one up a “Little Wild 1” shirt for her as well, is it possible to get some printed of that one as well? I will cover the cost of some adult and children’s shirts. Kylie has been bugging me non-stop for some shirts, are we able to get them in smaller sizes? Oh, and I sent the signed paperwork back to your lawyer.”

“The logo looks even better in person, we can play with the sizing of it, and maybe do some shirts just with the logo on them. I already put an order in for some children’s size shirts and more adult ones. Cassius is obsessed right now with that “Baby Shark” song and saw Ali wearing one of the shirts. I promised Syd I would get him some of Auntie Ash’s shirts, and don’t worry about the ones for Kylie, I get a better price the more I order.”

 

“Ok Kase, let’s go, we will have time to chat in the morning.”

“Night Ash” “Jen try and get some sleep, I will see you in the morning.”

“Later Wild” “Night Kase”

 

In the car on the way back to the hotel

“Kase, what time are you supposed to be there for tomorrow?”

“I’m meeting Coach Riley @ 1:00 in one of the rooms. I should be able to meet up with you guys and Jen before the draft starts @ 2:00.”

“You ready for it Kase?”

“As ready as I can be I guess. I really wish Kelley was here though8. I’m not sure what all is happening tomorrow or what the expectations are of me.”

“Just try and get some sleep tonight, and wear waterproof makeup tomorrow. You will be fine, we are all here for you.”

“Thanks, Kriegs, I will see you in the morning. If Jen doesn’t want to get up, bribe her with coffee, it usually works.”

“Good to know, night Kase.”

 

Kasey gets out of Ali’s car and waves as the American drives away. Walking into the hotel room and looking at the bed it hits her that she is all alone.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

My beautiful girl: I miss you XOXO

Kasey picks up her toiletry bag and heads into the bathroom. She takes her time cleaning her makeup off, brushing her teeth and washing her face and hands. She pulls out one of Kelley’s shirts that she borrowed and puts it on, and then slips on some shorts before climbing into the large bed by herself. She looks the screen lock pic on her phone and tells her defender good night before making sure the alarm is set and plugging her phone in. She stares at the ceiling in the darkness until finally, sleep finds her.

****

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kelley wakes up with the annoying sound and hits the button to turn it off. She heads towards the bathroom and jumps in the shower, knowing she needs to be at the airport in an hour and a half. Good thing I packed my bag and set out my clothes last night, she thinks as the hot water runs down her body. She dries herself off, gets dressed and then heads back into the room to do her hair, minimal makeup and brush her teeth.

She carries her bag out to the living room just as Grandma Pat arrives.

 

“Morning Kelley, all ready to go?”

“Yeah, I guess I will have to grab breakfast at the airport, It took longer to get ready than I anticipated.”

“Kasey is definitely going to be surprised when you show up today.”

“Yeah, Kasey has no clue that D’Angelo is leaving to play for a Swedish team this season. It will be announced today. I’m glad that HAO kept me in the loop about them offering Kasey a contract today. I’m so excited for her, she deserves this chance.”

“Yes, she does. But right now I think you need to get a move on, so you don’t miss your flight.”

Kelley runs over and gives Grandma Pat a hug, picks up her bag and heads out the door.

 

She checks in and thankfully even with the overnight snowfall her flight is on time. She heads to the coffee stand and gets herself something to eat while she waits to be called. Seeing Kasey’s message she decides to send her a quick message before her flight is called.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Fiancee: Good Morning beautiful, I miss you too. Have a good day. Love you XOXO

I’ll see you soon, Kelley thinks as she hits send.

 

Eventually, her flight is called and she walks to the gate. Sitting on the plane, she puts her head back and closes her eyes, hoping to grab a little bit more sleep.

****

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey turns over and shuts her alarm off, she picks up her phone and smiles when she sees Kelley’s message. She sends her a quick message

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

My beautiful girl: Good morning Sexxy Fiancee

She hopes to get a response from Kelley but doesn’t get one, instead of her phone beeps with another message.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kriegs: Be ready in 2 hours, we are going to brunch. I’ll pick you up.

Kasey W: Sounds good. See you then.

 

Kasey decides she might as well get herself showered and ready to go, taking her time with applying her makeup and fixing her hair as she expects to have her picture taken today and wants to look good. She made sure to choose a shirt to wear today with buttons, less the chance of messing her hair. Satisfied with how she looks in the mirror, she realizes she still has time to kill before meeting for brunch. In dire need of a caffeine fix, she grabs her phone, purse, and keycard before leaving the room in search of coffee. She finds the hotel has a breakfast bar and helps herself to a cup of liquid gold before grabbing a seat at one of the nearby tables. Scrolling through her phone, she keeps her head down until she hears a voice beside her

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

She looks up to find a smiling Kailen. Kasey stands up and gives her a hug.

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard that my Aunt and Uncle were unable to make the trip, so I took it upon myself to represent the Sheridan crew and surprise Jen.”

“That’s awesome, I’m sure she will really appreciate that. I’m actually meeting up with Jen, Kriegs and Harris shortly for brunch do you want to join us?”

“Do you think they would mind, I’m kinda hungry and the food here isn’t looking all that appealing.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kasey W: Got room for one more at brunch?

Kriegs: Who?

Kasey W: Is Jen around you?

Kriegs: Not currently why?

Kasey W: Kailen is here and we want to surprise her

Kriegs: Tell Kailen she is more than welcome to join us. Be there in about 15 minutes, we are just waiting on Jen to finish getting ready.

Kasey W: Ok

Kasey tells Kailen about what is going on with Kelley and her and the Courage offer.

 

Kailen knows about D’Angelo leaving the team but realizes that Kasey doesn’t. She decides to excuse herself to go to the washroom but instead messages Kelley.

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Skykeeper: Congratulations on the engagement KO. I take it Wild doesn’t know that Sabs left the team. Don’t worry I’m not going to tell her.

 

Meanwhile, Kelley is just touching down in Orlando, and walking through the airport she finds a familiar face.

“Morning KO, I brought you a coffee, it might be a bit cold now though.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Are we just dropping you off at the Conference Centre or what?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t know where Kasey is at the moment.”

“They are all getting brunch right about now. Kriegs invited Tobs and I, but Tobs wanted to catch some waves this am and I had to meet you, so I turned it down. Do you want to surprise them there?”

“Sure let’s do it.”

 

Alex drives them to the restaurant where the others are eating. Alex is spotted by Ali walking in the door, but Kasey is busy in conversation with Ash and Kailen and doesn’t see her. Ali flashes her megawatt smile when she sees Kelley walking over behind Alex. They make their way across the room, as the eyes of the group members slowly look up and begin to understand what is going on. Kelley stands behind Kasey

“Hey beautiful, miss me?”

“Kelley” Kasey jumps up from her chair knocking it over in the process and allows herself to be wrapped in Kelley’s arms, hugging her tightly before tilting her head and kissing her on the lips.

“What are you doing here? Kasey, there is something you need to know before you go to the Draft and meeting with the Courage.”

“Sit and listen ok? I have it on good authority that you are going to be offered a contract today. Sabrina D’Angelo will not be playing for the Courage this season, she is headed overseas, it will be announced today. They need another goalkeeper to replace her and you are their choice.”

They all watch as Kasey processes the new information, and tries to contain her reaction to the news. The tears begin to roll down her cheeks and Kelley pulls her in.

 

“Did you all know about this?”

 

“There have been rumours floating around the last couple of weeks Kasey, but none of us knew anything for sure.”

 

“Wild, I only found out a couple of days ago when I was talking with Sabs that she was definitely leaving for Sweden. The loan was in the works for a couple of months, prior to being approved. There were concerns about her work status, as she is a Canadian who was employed by an American group. but they were able to clear them up. I knew they would be looking for another keeper, to fill her spot, but I didn’t know they had their eyes on you. It makes complete sense though as there aren’t are highly rated keepers in the draft, and they wouldn’t want to give up a roster player to make a trade.”

 

“I need to call my Mom and Kylie.”

“It’s all good Babe, they know, as do my parents.”

 

“Now how did we end up with two Sheridans in the group?”

“Kailen flew in to support me, she surprised us at the hotel with Kasey.”

“And I take it that Morgan was in on your little surprise visit.”

“Alex only knew I needed to be picked up, I didn’t tell her why I was coming. I wanted to be the one to tell Kasey before everyone else found out.”

Alex stands up, “Okay I need to go pick Tobs up before heading over to the Conference Centre. I just realized that you aren’t all going to fit in one car. KO do you want to come with me?”

“It’s okay Morgan, Ash brought her car as well, we have enough room for everyone.”

“Oh, okay, then I will see everyone in a little while.”

 

“We should get going too, KO and Kase you are with me. I will drop you back to the hotel so you can clean up and then you can walk to the Conference Centre from there. I’m going to pop home and take Logan out, and then I will meet you there. Ash, why don’t you guys just head to the Conference Centre, I know you have an appearance to make.”

 

Ali drops Kasey and Kelley back at the hotel. Kasey pushes her fiancee against the wall once they are inside the room and they meet each other in an aggressive kiss, battling for control. Kelley gently pushes Kasey back after a few minutes. “Babe, as much I want to be able to do this, we can’t right now. Tonight you will be mine, but until then we need to behave. There will be cameras everywhere today.” Kasey reluctantly backs up, licks her lips and walks towards the bathroom. “I get it Kel, I’m so glad you are here with me. I should fix my hair and makeup before we head out.”

Kelley takes advantage of the time to change into more appropriate attire for the day, including a Sky Blue polo shirt. “Kase, I forgot my deodorant, can you toss me yours?” “Of course, can’t have you and your Sky Blue shirt stinking up the place.” “Thems fighting words Wild, but I will let it go for today.”

Standing at the door, Kelley grabs Kasey’s shaking hand and can tell the goalkeeper is fighting back an attack, she puts Kasey’s hand on her chest and covers it with her own, “Kase, look at me, breath with me baby, you will be ok.” After a few minutes Kasey tries to remove her hand from Kelley’s chest, but the defender holds it. With her other hand, she moves Kasey’s head so that they are eye to eye or as close as they can be with their height difference. “Whatever happens I am here for you, we are a team now and forever, I love you, Kase. Now it’s time for Wild Thing to come out and play and knock ‘em dead out there.” Kasey smiles at her, understanding the implication of what she just said.

“I’m good Kel, thank you, I love you. Guess we should get going now.”

“Yep, let’s go.”

 

The pair walk hand in hand towards the Conference Centre, taking time to stop and take some pics along the way, especially when they see a Courage flag outside the building. They check in at the table and receive passes that allow them access to the floor and surrounding areas. They make their way around the building and run into many of Kelley’s past and present teammates along the way. Kasey is introduced to many players, that she has watched over the last few years. Kasey stops and takes in the scene when she feels a hand grab hers, she looks over and sees Kelley right beside her. They are stopped by fans requesting pics with them and happily oblige; not thinking about the fact that both of their rings are clearly on display. Checking the time they make their way to the room Kasey was told to meet Coach Riley in and knock.

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

The Coach of the North Carolina Courage opens the door.

“Kasey, thank you for coming, how’s the arm doing?”

“It’s good”

“If you want I can have one of the team doctors look it over and check the stitches.”

“Actually, I’m due to get the stitches removed.”

“Let’s get that taken care of then.”

Kelley watches as Kasey is shown to another room where she is checked out and the stitches removed from her arm. She is given some instructions to help speed up the healing process and reassured that it looks like the scaring will be minimal.

 

“Kelley, what do think about Kasey and the prospect of playing against her this season?”

“I’m excited for her, she has worked extremely hard to get to this point and is fully deserving of this opportunity. As for playing against her, I’m not looking forward to it. When she is locked into Wild Thing mode, there is no scoring on her. She reads the game and players so well, that she is able to make stops that most keepers wouldn’t stand a chance of making.”

“That’s exactly what the reports I received about her have said. I appreciate your insight Kelley it makes this next step a lot easier.”

 

Inside the room various members of the Courage coaching staff and management are sitting at a big table discussing their picks for today. They all stop what they are doing when Kasey re-enters the room. She is introduced to each person at the table and greets them.

 

“Kasey, a lot has changed since we initially made you an offer to come to our free agent try-outs. I’m not sure if you are aware, but as of noon today Sabrina D’Angelo has been loaned to a team in Sweden for the upcoming season. We are looking for another keeper to play alongside Katelyn and we are confident that you are the right fit for our team. We have watched your games, read scouting reports and also gotten feedback from both the US and Canadian coaching staffs, all of whom spoke very highly about you as an individual, your skill level on the pitch and potential for growth in your game.”

“Now comes the fun part, It gives me great pleasure to be able to offer you a one season contract with an option for an additional one to play for the North Carolina Courage. It is a standard player contract, with a small signing bonus added, we have already taken the liberty of sending it to your agent and getting his approval. He has signed off on it, so all it needs is your signature. What do you think Kasey?”

“That’s what you consider a small signing bonus? This is amazing, but what about the tryouts?”

“You won’t be required to participate in the free agent tryouts, however, I would recommend that you do, in order to get a feel for the higher skill level you will play against this season. Should you opt out of participating in it I would strongly suggest you find an alternate means to prepare yourself and be ready for training camp. Kasey, I should also inform you that the contract precludes you from playing forward unless deemed appropriate by the coaching staff.”

“I understand, does my contract allow me to train at the Keeper Institute? I would like to be able to go there for a few sessions.”

“Yes, under your contract it would allowable under specialized training, so you can definitely go there. I’m sure Lloyden would love to work with you, it would be a challenge for her star pupil Kailen Sheridan as well.”

Kasey looks over at Kelley and smiles, then back to the Coaching staff, “Where do I sign?”

 

“Kasey, we have already scheduled a post-draft news conference to stream live on the NWSL website, we would like to officially introduce our draftees and then you as a member of our team and have you sign the contract in front of the cameras. You would be taking some questions at that time. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes Sir, I am actually quite comfortable with fielding questions.”

“I would think you are especially after the events of the last few weeks. One last order of business what number would you like to wear Kasey? I know you have been wearing 5 for Capital City but as you know Mewis wears that number for us. Any preference? We would like to get a mock-up done for tonight.”

“Watching my daughter wear it in her games I’ve taken a liking to the #1 is that possible?”

“Yes, with D’Angelo’s departure the #1 is available. We will get our team on that right away. Go and enjoy the rest of you day Kasey and meet us back here around 4. We will get you set up at that point to take some pictures for our website and league news. Kelley, you are more than welcome to come as well. May I ask if there is another announcement on the horizon for you two? I can’t help but notice the rings you are each wearing and scuttlebutt around here today has been talking about them and you.”

“If you are asking if we are engaged, the answer is yes. It is new and we will announce it when we are ready too.”

“I understand completely, congratulations ladies. Kasey, we shall see you at 4.”

“Thank you, Coach.”

With a shake of the hands, Kasey and Kelley exit the meeting room.

 

“OMG Kel, that just happened.”

“Yeah it did, Babe, I’m so proud of you. Now, we need to find Jen and the rest of the crew before the draft starts.”

 

After messaging Kriegs, to find out their current location, the pair make their way towards their seats. Kasey is relieved to see that the two seats to the left of Jen are open for her and Kelley to sit in and that Kailen is sitting on her right side. The group notices the smiles plastered across Kasey and Kelley’s faces.

Jen jumps up “So, what happened Kase? Did you sign?”

“I was offered a one season contract, with an option for a second one. I accepted it and will be introduced later on today as a member of the Courage.”

“I’m so happy for you Kase, I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks, Jen, by the end of today I’m willing to bet you will be on your way to a contract as well.”

“I hope so.”

 

The rest of the women all are up and hugging Kasey and congratulating her.

 

“What’s with all of the hugs and smiles? the draft hasn’t even started yet.”

“Hey Morgan, Tobs”

“You are looking at the new #1 for the North Carolina Courage, Kasey just got offered a contract to play for them.”

“Congratulations Kasey. It’s going to be fun watching you and KO play against each other.”

“Seriously Wild that’s awesome! The Courage has always been one of our tougher matches, the team is loaded, and now with you even more so.”

“Thanks, Tobs, and I can’t wait to get my first clean sheet against Sky Blue. Oh, by the way Kailen I’m going to be joining you at the Institute for some sessions, it’s already been approved.”

“Just don’t make me look bad in front of Dom and we are all good.”

“I’ll try not to, but I’m sure she has already seen you at your worst, last season was pretty brutal for your team.”

“Woah Wild, not even in the league yet and throwing down. This season is going to fun, I feel like you are going to bring some much-needed energy into the league.”

“Thanks, Ash. Keepers Unite right?”

“Oh yeah!” Ash and Kasey exchange a fist bump causing the others to laugh at their antics.

 

“Draft is about to start guys let’s take our seats.”

“Can we take some group shots first? Ali, I know your selfie game is tight, think you can get us all?”

“We can definitely try.”

The group takes some pics and posts them on their various social media accounts. The comments start to roll in about Kasey and Kelley and the fact they are wearing rings.

 

Kasey takes a picture with Jen, and another with Kelley.

**KaseyWild5**

(Insert picture of Kasey and Jen here)

Can’t wait to hear my best friend's name called at the NWSL Draft today. You are like a sister to me. Love ya Sheridan, make Capital City proud.

#JenS,  #CapitalCityCrusaders, #3C,     #KaseyWild,    #BFF,   #NWSL,           #NWSLDraftOrlando

 

**KaseyWild5**

(Insert picture of Kasey and Kelley here)

Dreams do come true. I love you, thank you for being here with me.

#KaseyWild,    #KelleyO’Hara,            #Kellsey,         #Love,             #Dreamingwithmyeyesopen, #NWSL,             #NWSLDraftOrlando

Alikrieger, ashlynharris24, JenS, Kailensheridan, Kelleyo’hara and 50,000 others like this.

 _Kelleyohara_ Love you too, there is no place I’d rather be than with you.

 _Kellseyfan_ Am I the only one noticing a ring on Kelley’s finger #Kellsey engaged?

 _Wild4Kasey_ Kasey is wearing one as well #Kellsey engaged

 

Over on Twitter …

 _Wild4Kasey_ @KaseyWild5 and @KelleyO’Hara spotted wearing rings today at the draft. Are Kellsey engaged?? Is this the announcement Wild has been teasing? #Kellsey engaged

 _PrideFan24_ @KaseyWild was asked about the ring at the airport and didn’t comment. Interesting that @KelleyO’Hara is wearing a ring as well. #Kellsey engaged

 

“Um Guys, have you looked at Instagram or Twitter recently?”

“Why Kriegs?”

“Y’all didn’t do a very good job of hiding your rings, you two are trending along with #Kellsey engaged”

“We figured it would come out, we aren’t hiding it, just not confirming it. I’m sure everything is going to blow up later with Kasey signing.”

“Shh, guys the draft is going on, and I want to hear who my new teammates are.”

“Whatever you say, Harris.”

 

“Sky Blue you are on the clock …”

“With the #19th pick Sky Blue is proud to select from the Capital City Crusaders, Jennifer Sheridan.”

“Jen, that’s you!”

Jen stands up and gets hugs all around, before making her way to the stage to get her scarf, Kasey takes a bunch of pictures of her friend.

“You two didn’t have anything to do with this did you?” Kasey asks looking at Kelley and Kailen.

“We were both asked our opinion on her, and we told them she would fit in with our team.”

They continue to watch the draft unfold and more players walk up to the stage and get their scarfs. Kasey pays close attention to who the Courage choose as the players around her begin to lose interest.

 

“Kase”

“Huh?”

“Hey, the draft is just about done, do you want to go for a walk and get some air before the introduction.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

“I should call my Mom and Kylie and tell them to watch the stream.”

“I already messaged them and my parents, Kasey.”

“Your Mom sent me a message from her and Kylie “Give Jen a hug for us and tell her congratulations on being a member of Sky Blue.”

 

Sitting on a bench outside of the Conference Center they are approached by a couple of teenage girls.

“Sorry to interrupt but would it be possible to get our pictures taken with you, we are big fans.”

They take pictures with the girls and sign their programs.

“Kasey, are you going pro? That’s what all of the fan sites are buzzing about today, they think you are signing with a team.”

“How about you tell them to tune into the NWSL live stream at 6:00 and all of their questions will be answered.”

“So, it’s true?”

Kasey nods

“OMG, that’s awesome, which team?”

“You will have to wait and find out with everyone else. Thank you for your support, but we really need to get back inside now. Take care.”

“Bye Kasey, Bye Kelley”

As the two girls walk away Kelley smiles when she overhears them say “She’s so nice, and even hotter in person, not as hot as you though babe.”

Kelley laughs, yep my girl is definitely hot she thinks.

 

Making their way back to the room where they met Coach Riley earlier, Kasey feels herself being locked into a death grip hug from behind.

“Congratulations Jen, you sticking around for my introduction?”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I need to get ready, so I will see you there ok?”

“Yep, later Wild Thing.”

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Did you enjoy the draft, Kasey?”

“I enjoyed watching a friend of mine get drafted, other than that it was a bit long for my liking.”

“Yeah, I hear that. If you would like to head next door, there is a package of team apparel waiting and a photographer to take some headshots of you. When you are done just come back here.”

“Okay.”

 

They go to the next room and see a green screen set up. “Hi, you must be Kasey, I’m David and I’m going to be taking some pictures. There weren’t lying when they said the new face of the franchise was coming in today, normally I would get a little hair and makeup done but you are perfect as is. That hair colour works for you. Ok, so I would suggest the polo to start and then we can get you into your new uniform, I’m sure you are anxious to try it on. There is a bathroom right there for you to change in.

Kasey walks over to the bed and sees a blue Courage polo shirt, not unlike the Sky Blue one Kelley is currently wearing. She decides just to unbutton her shirt right there and take it off, before pulling the polo shirt on. Kasey turns around and notices that Kelley and David are staring at her.

“Damn girl, you got some nice definition.”

“Eyes off David, that’s all mine.”

“Oh honey, that’s sweet but I only have eyes for my husband. Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate perfection when I see it. Let’s get snapping, we are in a bit of a time crunch.”

 “Relax Kasey, smile, hold it, perfect, let’s do a couple more angles and then you can change into the uniform. The camera loves you! Let’s get you changed. Kasey walks back over to the bed, picking up the black and red goalkeeper jersey, turning it around she sees Wild and the number 1 on the back. She lays it back down on the bed and grabs her phone to snap a pic of it. Kelley can’t resist taking a picture of Kasey taking the picture as she has never seen her girl’s smile so bright. Putting her phone down, she changes over into the kit shirt and matching shorts. “We are only doing upper body shots today, so you don’t have to worry about socks or shoes right now.”

Kelley fights back tears as she sees Kasey wearing her uniform for the first time. She takes some pictures of Kasey and records the photoshoot. “David would it possible for Kelley and I to get a picture together?” “Of course I’m always up for taking pictures of two beautiful ladies.” Just as Kelley plants a kiss on Kasey’s cheek, David snaps a pic and they hear an “aww”

There is a knock on the door and David answers it. When he returns he lets Kasey know that she has 10 minutes and they want her to wear the goalkeeper shirt and her pants are fine.”

Kasey changes back into her jeans, and gathers up everything else, placing in the backpack that they included.

“Thank you, David.”

“No thank you, I hope I get to work with you again, you are a natural in front of the camera. I will send you those pics after I edit them. Good luck Kasey, don’t forget to smile.”

 

“You look great in a Courage uniform Kasey, you can leave your bag here and collect it afterwards. Let’s not keep them waiting any longer.”

 

“Wait here Kasey, you will know when we are ready for you to come on stage.”

 

Kasey's heart is beating a million beats a minute, so Kelley grabs her hand to calm her down. “What do you think he meant when he said I would know when they are ready for me Kel?”

“Your guess is as good as mine Kase. Let’s just listen.”

“Thank you to the Orlando Pride and Orlando FC organizations for their hospitality over the past few days. We are proud to announce the newest draftees of the North Carolina Courage family this evening (insert some random players names here).”

“Now for the main reason, we have invited you all to be with us this evening. As most of you are aware the Courage has completed a player transfer, Sabrina D’Angelo will be playing for Linkopings FC this season. We thank her for her time with the organization and wish her well. With that being said we found ourselves with a spot on our roster for a goalkeeper, we are excited to announce that earlier today we reached an agreement with a player who we believe has the potential to be a star in the league for years to come and to backstop our team to an NWSL Championship. It is my great pleasure to introduce the future of the North Carolina Courage franchise #1 Kasey Wild.”

Kasey and Kelley laugh when they hear an instrumental version of Wild Thing begin to play, “I think that’s my cue to make an entrance.”

“I think so, see you afterwards babe.”

Kasey enters the room, walks onto the stage and sits in the chair that she is directed to. In front of her is the contract she has always dreamed of and a pen. She smiles as she initials and signs her way through it. Kelley watches from the sidelines and takes in the sight of her fiancee and her megawatt smile lighting up the stage.

 

**_“Kasey do you have anything to say?”_ **

“When I was younger I always dreamed of being a professional soccer player, well today that dream finally came true. I would like to thank the entire North Carolina Courage organization for allowing me this opportunity and as Coach said I hope to help lead the Courage to an NWSL championship. ”

 

**_“What do you say to those people who believe it’s because of your relationship with Kelley O’Hara that you are here today?”_ **

“I’m not going to deny that my relationship with Kelley has brought my teammates and I exposure that we otherwise wouldn’t have received; however, the reason I am here today isn’t because of who I am in a relationship with, it is because of my own skill and accomplishments on the field. If you need a refresher on my abilities I suggest you google me.

 

Kelley can tell that the last question pissed Kasey off, but she handled it well. She edges closer to the stage and Kasey.

 

**_“Rumours have been circulating today that you and Kelley are in fact engaged, is it true?”_ **

Kasey takes a couple deep breaths before responding, locking her eyes on the reporter who asked the question.

 “Today is meant to be a day of celebration for the past, present and future players in the NWSL. These players beside me on the stage have all earned the right to call themselves NWSL players. They deserve to acknowledged for that. How about we focus more on them and soccer and less on my relationship.”

“You tell them Wild Thing!”

Kasey smiles and she looks from the stage and sees her group of friends, with four members of the Pride (she notes that Shelina is now part of the group) making their way towards the stage in a show of support. Kelley walks over and joins them.

“I think you can see based on the group in front of the stage, that the NWSL family stands together, we may be professional athletes, but we are human beings first and foremost, we deserve the same level of respect that everyone else does, our personal lives are exactly that, personal. Now, if anyone has any actual questions about soccer I would be more than happy to answer them, if not then I guess we are done here.”

 

“Coach Riley do you have anything else to add?”

“No, I think we have covered everything for today. Thank you to our fans for their continued support, and we’ll see you out on the pitch.”

 

Once the stream is cut and the cameras off, Kelley jumps up on stage and hugs Kasey. She is livid that the management didn’t step in and help Kasey out, but she is proud of how her fiancee responded.

Coach Riley approaches the pair. “I’m really sorry about that Kasey, I never thought they would continue to poke away at your personal life. Management wanted to see how you would respond so they wouldn’t let me interrupt. I can see why you wore the Captain’s band for Capital City, you handled that extremely well. The scouting report I have on you didn’t lie, you are the complete package on the field and off. I have to say I’m excited going into this season, we have a strong team and now with your signing, we are even stronger.”

“Thank you for the praise, I appreciate it and don’t worry about what just happened. I am aware that until I make more of a name for myself, I’m going to be known only as Kelley O’Hara’s girlfriend/ fiancee etc. or Wild Thing, the purple haired chick doing tricks on YouTube. I fully intend to make all of them eat their words, with my performance on the pitch as a member of the Courage.

 

“Coach, Kelley and I have been working on me becoming more of a sweeper keeper in training, what do think of that idea?”

“You know what Wild in all of my years coaching I have always wanted a true sweeper keeper, I have had some who were better at distribution than others, but never had one that I saw the potential to make into a sweeper. Your ball skills as a forward would make you an ideal one, I’m excited at the thought of it, keep working on it and we will see where you stand come training camp. You know I usually leave these things drained, but your presence today has revitalized me, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, Kasey.”

 

“I think he just lit up like a Christmas tree when you said you wanted to be a sweeper keeper Kase.”

“Yeah, that was pretty cool. Okay how about I change and we get something to eat, I’m starving! Do you want to ask the others to join us?”

“You go change and I will ask them if they want to join and if they have any recommendations. Any preferences?”

“Someplace where I can drink, I need alcohol after a day like today.”

“Got it, see you in a few babe, love you.”

Kasey leaves the room to retrieve her clothes and change, while Kelley rounds up the group of NWSL players.

 

“Hey guys, I want to say thank you for helping Kasey today.”

“She was handling business pretty well herself, but I don’t think that one reporter especially was going to stop probing. Kasey deserved better, so we stepped in.”

“Thanks, Kriegs, you have no idea how much it was appreciated.”

“As Kasey said we are family and we support each other.”

“Thanks, Shel, I didn’t see you around earlier.”

“Kailen sent out a message to the CWNT chat that we should check out the presser on the website, I was in town doing an appearance so I decided to join in person and I’m glad I did. All of us are really excited for her KO, she deserves it. Speaking of which K, Steph says you owe her and she intends to collect.”

“You and Labbe bet on Kasey?”

“Yeah, a tattoo that she would turn pro within a year.”

“Piece of advice Kailen, never bet against Kasey.”

 

“KO, are you and Kasey engaged? I see that you are both wearing rings.”

“Yes, Shelina, we got engaged a couple of days ago in Ottawa.”

“Guess now I get to collect from Labbe. She figured you were going to drag your feet on proposing.”

“Any other bets in play that Kasey and I should be aware of?” Kelley looks around at the group members.

“Harris?”

“We were discussing if you would skip out on having a traditional wedding and just elope instead.”

“Kasey and I both want something small, but we haven’t discussed the logistics of everything just yet.”

 

 “So Kasey asked about all of us going for supper. I’m feeling that a cheat night is order. Where’s the best place for pizza, wings and beer around here?”

“There is a place right beside your hotel, we can walk there from here.”

“How about you guys go ahead and get us some tables, and pitchers. Kasey and I will be there soon.”

“Okay KO, see you soon.”

 

Kelley takes advantage of the alone time to finally pull her phone out and is shocked by the number of notifications on it. Probably time to turn those off now she thinks. Searching through her messages, she sees that Erin sent her a bunch

Erin: Kasey looks so happy!

Erin: That reporter deserved an ass kicking

Erin: Kasey could have burnt a hole through her when she brought out the look

Erin: You are marrying a BOSS!

Erin: Oh, I forgot, tell her congratulations

 

“Where is everyone?”

“I sent them ahead, apparently there is a place right beside the hotel so we can just walk there.”

“What took you so long?”

“I got stopped by a couple people from the Pride organization apologizing for the reporter. They have removed her name from the credentials list for this season.”

“That’s good I guess.”

“I feel bad that I may have just cost her, her job.”

“You didn’t Babe, she did it to herself. Now let’s go before the beer gets warm and the pizza cold.”

“Umm pizza and beer, leggo.”

“Let’s go Wild 1.”

 

Kasey decides to call her Mom and Kylie as they walk to the restaurant.

Ky: Mom

Kasey: Hey Ky, were you watching today?

Ky: Yep, Grandma and I watched it together. That’s so cool that Jen is going to be playing with Kelley eh?

Kasey: Yeah, it is Ky, is Grandma nearby?

Ky: Grandma, Mom wants to speak to you. So you are going to get me a jersey right?

Kasey: I will get you one when I head to training camp. I love you Ky, I’ll see you soon.

GP: Congratulations Kasey, I’m proud of you. Not only for signing a contract but for keeping your head when the reporter was crossing the line.

Kasey: I did my best, it was difficult to bite my tongue.

GP: Were you surprised when Kelley showed up?

Kasey: Very much so, I’m really happy she is here, not sure I would have made it through that presser without her there. I did get to have some fun doing a photo shoot today. Kelley and I even took a couple of pictures together.

GP: Hate to cut this short Kase, but Kylie has soccer to get to.

Kasey: Please tell Brianna’s Mom thanks again for stepping up to Coach tonight. We will be back for the game on Saturday.

GP: Will do. Have a good night Kasey, love you.

Kasey: Love you too Mom, bye

 

“All good at home Kase?”

“Yeah, Kylie wants a jersey of course, and I told them we would be home before her game on Saturday.”

“We better get in there before all of the pizza is gone.”

Before Kelley can reach for the door, Kasey pulls her back and presses her lips to Kelley’s.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day. Now we can eat.”

 

“About time you got here lovebirds,”

“Shut it, Harris”

A few pitchers and slices later and Kasey notices a karaoke machine on the makeshift stage. She asks if she can use it for a song. The bartender sees no issue with it and sets it up for her.

 

Kasey goes over to Kelley and says in her ear, “We are leaving after this song, understand?” Kelley’s interest is piqued and she nods. Opening her wallet she places some cash on the table as the rest of the ladies look on, somewhat understanding of what is about to go on.

 

Kasey takes her place on the stage, and the song starts playing in the background **(Warrior by Demi Lovato)**

 _“This is a story that I have never told_  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

 _All the pain and the truth_  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

 _Now I'm a warrior_  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again …..”

Caught up in Kasey singing, the others are unaware that Alex has recorded the performance and added it to her Instagram story, she isn’t the only one a few of the other patrons have decided to post it as well when they realize there are celebrities in their midst. When Kasey is done singing, she places the microphone down and walks back towards Kelley who is already standing up and ready to leave. They join hands and walk out the door, heading back to the hotel room.

 

“Guys, I posted Kasey singing on Instagram, it’s blowing up.”

“Morgan, they aren’t going to be happy with you.”

“I know, but I just got an IM from Halsey, she’s currently in Tampa and wants to know if it’s possible to meet Kasey.”

“OMG!! Halsey wants to meet Kase? She will freak out Alex, she loves her!! We have to arrange it. See if she is available tomorrow to meet up, there is no way in hell any of us are interrupting what is currently going on in that hotel room without a really good reason.”

“Okay, Jen I sent her a message back.”

“Wow, that was quick. 1:00 tomorrow at a random studio.”

“Jen, you’re Kasey’s BFF, you are elected to call and tell her, right now!”

“Should we step outside its kind of loud in here now?”

“Yeah for sure, how about we all head outside and Jen can put the call on speaker.”

 

They pay the bill and collect their belongings prior to assembling outside the restaurant.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

_“You’ve reached Kasey Wild, I am unable to take your call at the moment please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible, Thank you”_

Try again  

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

_“You’ve reached Kasey Wild, I am unable to take your call at the moment please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible, Thank you”_

 

Ok Tobs you need to try Kelley’s number

 

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

“I can’t take your call at the moment, leave me a message and I will get back to you.”

**RING, RING**

“Tobin, you better have a very good reason for calling right now..”

“KO, put your phone on speaker so Kasey can hear this too.”

“Ok, now make it quick”

“Alex, you’re up”

“I posted a video of Kasey singing tonight on Instagram.”

“Morgan!”

“KO, just let me finish I know you’re mad at me right now, but the reason we have been trying to reach both of you is that I received a message from Halsey asking to meet with Kasey tomorrow afternoon in Tampa.”

“OMG, HALSEY WANTS TO MEET ME?”

“Yes, 1:00 tomorrow at a random studio, random street Tampa.”

“Now, you can go back to what you were doing, night guys, have fun.”

 

The group says their goodbyes and heads on their separate ways.

 

Jen and Ali are making their way back to the Krieger-Harris household in Ali’s car

“How mad do you think KO is with Alex right now?”

“I’m pretty sure that Kase will be able to calm the storm and save her.”

“I wonder why Halsey wants to meet her?”

“I guess we will find out tomorrow after they meet up.”

 

In Kasey and Kelley’s hotel room…

A partially undressed pair of soccer players are laying on their bed, absorbing the phone call they just received.

“I can’t believe Halsey wants to meet me Kel.”

“C’mon Kase, you’re gorgeous and you have an amazing voice. I got chills when you were hitting the high notes of the song. You were singing to your Dad tonight weren’t you?”

“Yeah”

 

“Kase, let me help you take your mind off of things for a bit.”

“Exactly what do you plan on doing to help me with that?”

“I want to show you how much I love you and how proud I am of you baby. Lay back and let me do the work.”

“Yeah, I think that could definitely go for that, make love to me Kel as only you can.”

Kelley removes the remainder of Kasey’s clothing as well as her own. She climbs up and straddles Kasey and gently places her lips to Kasey’s before separating and looking her in the eyes

“Kase, can I ask you something?”

“Always”

“What would you say, if I said I want to marry you as soon as possible?”

“I would say I feel the same way. You know I had originally thought about proposing to you on Valentine’s Day, what would you think about getting married then? It gives us a couple of weeks to plan everything. Do you think we could make it work?”

“I would love to start the season with you as my wife, we will figure it out. Right now I’m going to figure out how to make you scream my name, so loud that the rest of the floor knows it.”

Taking her time teasing and covering every inch of her body, Kelley succeeds in building up Kasey so much that when she finally releases she screams out Kelley’s name while the defender’s face is situated between her legs and her fingers buried deep inside

Laying wrapped up in Kelley’s arms afterwards, Kasey falls asleep never having felt more loved or complete in her life. Kelley is feeling the same way and sleeps with a smile on her face.

 


	92. Chapter 92

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Kel, can you let them in, I’m still trying to figure out what shirt to wear.”

“Yep, morning guys, no Harris?”

“Ash has an appearance this aft at some furniture place, so she couldn’t come.”

“Morning KO, Wild Thing where you at?”

“In here, I can’t decide on a shirt.”

“We figured that might be an issue, so we brought you a couple from my closet.”

“Kriegs, you are awesome!”

“What do you guys think of this one?”

“Definitely, go with the blue Kase.”

“Agree, Wild you look even hotter than usual.”

“Jen, seriously do you have a crush on me or something?”

“I can appreciate the fact that my best friend is a smoke show, and yes maybe a little.”

“Kel, what do you think? You’re pretty quiet over there.”

“You look gorgeous Kase, I’m just admiring the view.”

“No time for foreplay ladies, we need to go now!”

“Yes Kriegs”

 

As they are walking out to Ali’s BMW

“Shotgun!”

“Really KO?”

“Yep!”

“I’m marrying a child!”

“If I were a child would I be able to do this?” Kelley says as she pulls Kasey into her and presses her lips against hers.

“Babe, don’t mess my makeup.”

“Urgh, ok.”

 

Kasey is really quiet during the drive and Jen notices

“What’s going on in your head Wild?”

“I’m just processing the last 24 hours. It’s been kinda insane, I signed a contract and now we are on our way to meet one of my favourite singers.”

“C’mon Kase, I know you have a thing for her.”

“Okay, I admit it, I do.”

“You do what Babe?”

“Have a crush on Halsey.”

“Yeah, she’s kinda hot.”

“Kel!”

“Jen, stop laughing, you started this.”

 

“Kase, have you checked your email lately?”

“No, why?”

“Just check your messages, Babe.”

“Oh shit!”

“S’up Wild?”

“I have a sponsorship offer from Under Amour.”

“I got an email from them as well Kase, they want us to do a shoot together if you accept their offer.”

“Jeff, suggested I accept it, the money and terms are good.”

“Kase, the money they are offering you is more than I got with my original contract with them; I would jump on it.”

“Okay, I’m sending Jeff a message now to accept it.”

“Damn, Wild look at you rolling in the dough already and you haven’t even set foot on the pitch.”

“I am according to the email “Quite marketable” and should expect more sponsorship offers to come in.”

“O’Hara, better watch out or your girl is going to be banking more than you.”

“I’m fine with that as long as she still comes home to me at the end of the day.”

 

Ali pulls up slowly in front of a building and double checks the address to make sure it’s right.

“Okay ladies, we are here. Message me when you are ready to be picked up; Jen and I are going shopping.”

“We are?”

“Yep!”

“Thanks, Kriegs, and have fun.”

“KO, we expect pics and video got it?”

“No worries, I gotcha.”

 

Kasey and Kelley walk into the building holding hands.

“Take some breaths, Kase. You got this.” Kasey squeezes Kelley’s hand and mouths “Thank you” to her.

“Hi, Welcome to Random Studio, do you have an appointment?”

“Hi, I’m Kasey Wild, I’m here to see Halsey.”

“Yep, you are on the list, just have a seat and someone should be right out to get you.”

 

“Kasey? Hey, I’m Andrew one of H’s assistants, please follow me.”

They walk down a long corridor, the walls covered in photographs and awards. Andrew opens a door and indicates for them to follow him and then closes the door behind them.

“I got it from here Drew, thanks.”

“No prob H, Have fun ladies.”

Andrew turns and heads out a side door, while Halsey appears in front of the soccer players.

“Wow, she’s hot.” Kasey thinks to herself, and clues in when Kelley and Halsey both laugh “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Kelley nods and smiles.

“Crap”

“All good I was thinking the same looking at you. It’s nice to meet you Kasey” Halsey says as she hugs her. “And you’re Kelley right?” “Yes” “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“I guess you are wondering why I asked to meet you. Aside from you being an attractive woman, your voice in the video caught my attention. Have you done any professional singing Kasey?”

“At one time, I used to play the guitar and sing in a lounge but I haven’t really done much with it over the last few years other than a bit of karaoke.”

“I have a friend coming in soon, would you be able to sing for us?”

“Umm sure”

“Pick a song or two and go see Andrew in the booth, he can set you up with a background track if you would like.”

“Ok” Kasey looks towards Kelley, who is smiling big time at her as she heads over to see Andrew.

“So, according to the gossip, you and Kasey are engaged, right?”

“Yes, we are engaged.”

“I’m going, to be honest with you Kelley. I’ve been working on a duet with someone and our voices aren’t meshing as well as we would like. I want to see if Kasey would be able to do some background on it. So this is an audition of sorts for her. Do you think she is up for it?”

“In my time with Kasey, I have learned to never bet against her, or count her out, when you do it comes back to bite you in the ass. I guarantee she is going to come out and put on a show for you. So is she up for it? Hell to the yes!”

“Wow, I was expecting a simple yes or no.”

“Sorry, but Kasey is so much more than a simple yes or no to me.”

“I can tell, you two look at each other as the heart eye emoji. If you want we can listen in the booth, it will be less distracting for Kasey and we can record it.”

Kelley follows her into the booth, watching as Andrew gets her set up. He comes into the room and indicates she is ready and that she has chosen two songs to sing.

“Ok, Kasey give me a thumbs up when you are ready to begin”

Kasey, nods, takes a couple of breaths and gives a thumbs up. The other gentleman in the room moves some buttons and they can hear the music begin to play, Kelley pulls out her phone and hits the record button, as Kasey begins to sing. It is evident that she is nervous as she is rather quiet at the beginning but gradually her voice begins to pick up, and Kelley gets chills as she hits the high notes.

(Human by Christina Perri)

_“I can hold my breath_  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that’s what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that’s what you ask  
Give you all I am

_I can do it_  
I can do it  
I can do it

_But I’m only human_  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I’m only human, yeah …..”

Kasey finishes up the song. Kelley notices smiles across their faces, she hears the door open and someone joins them in the booth. Kelley is immediately drawn to the women’s beautiful green eyes. “Is this my replacement H?” “Maybe Lo, she’s going acoustic for the next song. Drew won’t tell me what she is singing, he said it’s a surprise.” Kelley is intrigued and notices that Kasey now has a guitar strapped on. Fuck, Kasey looks sexy right now, Kelley thinks as she takes a quick pic. “Might want to wipe the drool off you face.” Kelley laughs “Sorry, it’s the first time I’ve actually seen her with a guitar and it’s umm affecting me.” “Yeah, we can tell.” “I agree with you, all she is missing is the leather jacket and she would look sexy as fuck.” “That happens to be my fiancée you are talking about.” “Sorry” “All good.”

“Quiet now, she is ready to start.” Kelley hits the record button her phone once

 

Kasey begins strumming the guitar,

 (Perfect by Ed Sheeran)

_“I found a love for me_  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

_Not knowing what it was_  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight….”

Kasey then surprises them all by switching over to French

 

_Ma foi, je me suis trouvé une femme, plus forte que_  
quiconque que je connaisse  
Elle partage mes rêves, j'espère qu'un jour, nous  
partagerons le même toit  
J'ai trouvé un amour pour porter plus que mes simples  
secrets  
Pour porter l'amour, pour porter des enfants rien qu'à  
nous  
Nous sommes encore des gosses, mais nous nous aimons tant,  
luttant contre le sort  
Je sais qu'on s'en sortira cette fois  
Chérie prends-moi la main, sois mienne, je serai ta femme  
Je lis mon avenir dans tes yeux  
  
Ma belle, je danse dans le noir, toi entre mes bras  
Pieds nus dans l'herbe, écoutant notre chanson préférée  
Quand je t'ai vue dans cette robe, je t'ai trouvée si  
ravissante  
Je ne mérite pas tant, chérie, tu es parfaite ce soir  
  
Ma belle, je danse dans le noir, toi entre mes bras  
Pieds nus dans l'herbe, écoutant notre chanson préférée  
J'ai confiance en ce que je vois  
À présent, je sais que j'ai rencontré un ange incarné  
Et elle est parfaite, non je ne mérite pas tant  
Tu es parfaite ce soir

Kasey finishes up and the booth is quiet. Kelley isn’t sure what they think of the song. “Kelley, do you mind stepping out while we discuss a few things please?”

“Sure, no problem”

Kelley leaves the booth and walks over to Kasey, wrapping her arms around her and planting a hard kiss against her lips “I think that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen Kase, you were amazing. I thought you hadn’t played the guitar for a couple of years?” “I’ve been spending some of my lunchtime at placement hanging with the music teacher, she lets me use her guitar. She helped me with the lyrics for Perfect as well.” “Why did you switch to French?” “Because I could, and admit it, it made you wet listening to it” Kasey whispers in Kelley’s ear. Kelley smiles at her and nods.

“Kel, is that Lauren Jauregui in the booth with them?”

“Yeah, she’s got some seriously beautiful eyes.”

“They are coming over her Kel, how do I look? How did I sound?”

“Relax Kase.”

Kelley holds Kasey’s hand a bit tighter.

 

“Well, Kasey I some pretty high expectations of you based on what I already saw, but you didn’t meet them …

 You surpassed them. We all agree that you made a pretty bold choices by not only playing the guitar but also singing in French to really showcase the range of your voice. Kasey, I spoke with Kelley a bit earlier about this, Lauren and I have been working on a duet but something has been missing from it. Would you be interested in doing some background vocals for the song?”

“OMG, YES!” Kasey screams, causing them all to laugh.

“Way to be chill Babe,” Kelley whispers in her ear.

 

“So, Kasey, I understand that you are leaving tomorrow morning for Ottawa right?”

“Yes, for a week, then to New Jersey, on to Cary and then back to Ottawa for a couple of weeks.”

“How long are you going to be in Cary for?”

“A week maybe longer depends on how quickly I can get stuff arranged for the season.”

“I have a friend who has a studio in Cary, I can get us studio time and we can record your tracks. I would do it today, but you aren’t under contract yet. How about I get the paperwork sent over to your agent asap and we can figure it out from there ok?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Kasey, Andrew asked me to give you this” Lauren hands Kasey a USB “It has your songs on it.”

“Thank you”

 

Kasey’s phone vibrates, she takes it out of her pocket to find a message from Jen.

JenS: Done yet Superstar? We are at Starbucks, need caffeine?

 

“Would you mind if a couple of our friends joined us? And also do you want anything from Starbucks?”

“Sure, they can join us we are just about done here for today anyways, and a Chai tea Latte sounds amazing right now.”

“Lauren would you like anything?”

“I’m good, but thank you for asking.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Wild Thing: Kelley and I will have the usual and can you also get an extra Chai tea Latte. The front desk has your names, you will be brought to us when you come. See ya soon.

JenS: Shit, are we are gonna meet Halsey?

Wild Thing: Yep, oh and Lauren Jauregui is here as well.

JenS: OMG!! C u soon Wild

 

“Kasey, tell us about yourself, I only know what came up on google when I searched you last night. Is it true about you being shot and saving some guys life?”

“I’m 26, have a 9-year-old daughter named Kylie, and I’m engaged to this beautiful woman beside me. I answer to Kasey, Kase, Wild, Wild Thing and now apparently Wild 1. I am currently a college student trying to finish out my semester before becoming a professional soccer player. I signed my first contract yesterday with the North Carolina Courage. I speak French fluently, some basic Spanish and have been teaching myself sign language. I love all types of music, love to dance, I’m pretty good at drawing, and well that’s all I can think of at the moment. Oh, and technically I was hit by a ricocheting bullet and yes, I performed CPR on a guy.”

 

“Santa mierda!”

“Idioma, Lauren.” “Sorry” “Huh?” “Lauren swore” “Oh”

 

“So, you’re a college student? What are you studying?”

“Child and Youth Care, I had planned on becoming an Educational Assistant.”

“More than meets the eye with you eh Wild?”

“Definitely, I’ve always been a bit of an overachiever. I don’t like to sit still for long periods of time. Would it be alright if we took some pictures together before my friends arrived? And do you think, you could record a message for my daughter? I would call her but she is in school right now.”

“Sure, let’s do it.”

Kelley takes several photos of Kasey and the singers and then Kasey returns the favour. Then both singers grab Kasey’s phone and record a message for Kylie.

“Make sure you tag us when you post those pics Wild; we can do the whole follow each other on social media thing.”

“I’m actually embarrassed to say I already follow both of you.”

 

“There’s our friends now. This is Jen Sheridan, newly drafted by Sky Blue and Ali Krieger former USWNT member and current member of the Orlando Pride.”

“It’s nice to meet you ladies, Krieger? You play with Alex Morgan, right?”

“Yes, I do”

“I went to a couple of games before, you and the goalie are together right?”

“Yes”

“So, who is the Latte for?”

“That would be me, thank you, Jen, right?” “Yes”

“So, what have you guys been up to all day, did Wild Thing sing for you?”

“Wild Thing huh? I like it and Yes, she did. Do you want to hear? I can have Andrew cue it up for you to hear.”

“For sure, Kasey has an amazing voice.”

“Hey, Drew can you play Kasey’s vocals for us through the speakers?”

“On it, H”

The music and vocals surround them. After the first song finishes, Kasey notices her friends and fiancée fighting tears. “Wow, just wow, I always knew you had pipes on you, Kase.”

“Just wait there is another song”

As they hear the guitar begin playing, Jen looks over at Kasey as if to ask her if that is her playing, Kasey nods and smiles. When Kasey transitions into French they all share a surprised look.

 

“Want to share the good news with your friends?”

“They’ve asked me to do some background vocals on one of their songs.”

“Shit, Ash is gonna be stoked. You know she thought about cancelling her appearance to come today.”

“Kriegs, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.”

“I do, just very sparingly.”

 

“Lauren and I have to get going now, we are meeting friends for dinner and drinks. It’s too bad you have to head back to Orlando or you could have joined us. I have your contact info now Kasey so I’ll be in touch with you soon. Have a great evening ladies, it was nice meeting you all.” 

Halsey comes over and hugs Kasey and Kelley, with Lauren following suit before they head out the side door.

 

The four soccer players head out to Ali’s car. Once they get in, Jen busts “Wild, how the fuck are you so calm right now? You’re going to be recording a song with fucking Halsey and Jauregui.”

“Jen, let Kasey chill right now, she needs to absorb the events of the last few hours.”

“Ash, just sent me a message, she is wondering what we want to do for super tonight?”

“Can we order something in or make something, I’m not feeling like going out right now, I’d kinda like to just chill with you guys before our flight home in the morning.”

“Ash says she will grab stuff at the store for a BBQ.”

“BBQ sounds good. Thanks for playing chauffeur for us today Kriegs, and having us overnight at your place.”

“Just wait until you get my bill Wild, although it sounds like you can afford it now.”

“You know in all of this, the thing I’m most excited for, is that I now have the ability to pay off my student loan!”

“Can you pay mine too?”

“No way Jen, you are going to work your ass off, sign a contract with Sky Blue, then pay off your own loan.”

 

“Kase, wake up Babe we’re here.”

“How long did I fall asleep for?”

“Maybe a half hour. C’mon the girls are waiting on us for supper.”

“We need to get our bags out of the trunk”

“I already took them inside Kase.”

“Wow, I must have been out cold.”

“Yep, and you snored it was cute.”

 

 After finishing their meal and tidying up, the women are sitting on the couches talking about things. Ash has been filled in on the days events and they have listened to Kasey’s “audition” again.

 

“So KO, do you need a roommate for this season?”

“No way in heck are my best friend and wife living together!”

“Wife?”

“Babe, you just called me your wife.”

“It’s going to happen soon enough.”

“Back up, what are we talking about here guys? Have wedding plans been discussed?”

“Kel? What do you think about telling them?” Kelley nods.

 “We want to get married before the season starts. It will be difficult to co-ordinate after the season because everyone will be preparing for the World Cup.”

“Understandable, so what have you came up with?”

“I have a few thoughts, but Kel and I need to discuss them first. My next couple of weeks are going to be extremely busy, travelling between Ottawa, New Jersey and then North Carolina.”

“Why are you going to Jersey, Wild?”

“Keeper Institute for some training along with Kailen before heading to camp.”

“You are still going to the free agent camp?”

“Yes, getting my feet wet before the real camp.”

“You know, I was on the Courage site earlier, and my picture and profile are already up, they compared me to Hope Solo. It was definitely eye opening to see my name mentioned along with hers, I just hope that I can meet their expectations.”

“Wild, have you ever taken the time to watch yourself play? I wish that I had half the natural talent you have. Based on what we have seen and heard the last few days, the expectations being placed on you are pretty high. Go into camp, play your game, kick some rookie ass and you will be fine.”

“Ash, language.”

“Oh, and just my opinion, they are underselling your abilities if they are comparing you to Solo. Hope was an amazing keeper, but you have the capacity to be even better than her.”

“Wow, Ash coming from you that means everything. You really have no idea how much I value your friendship and your support. We’ve only known each other for a short time, but you and Kriegs have become the family to me that I always wished I had. I love you guys.”

 

“Kase, I think now that you’re starting to get sappy, it’s a good time for us to head to bed.” Kelley stands up and reaches her hand over to Kasey.

“Kasey, just so you know the feelings are mutual. We love you too, even if we still can’t figure out why you would want to marry KO.”

“Wow, Kriegs, that hurts.”

“Good night everyone.”

“KO, Wild, thin walls.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that tonight, Kase and I are both pretty exhausted. See you in the morning, please have coffee!”

 

Laying in bed, the two women are playing on their phones. “Damn, Jeff wasn’t kidding when he said the sponsorship offers would start to come in, I have another one for Ray-Ban. That one I am definitely accepting, because we both know how much I love my glasses and it only requires my posting on social media.”

 

“I should probably post the pics from today, what do you think about this caption Kel?”

 

KaseyWild5

 

(Insert picture of Kasey with Halsey)

(Insert picture of Kasey with Lauren Jauregui)

Met the beautiful and talented @iamhalsey, and @laurenjauregui today, such a pleasure. Can’t wait for things to come.

#KaseyWild, #Fangirl, #Halsey, #LaurenJauregui, #Music, #Love, #KelleyO’Hara, #Dreams

 

@iamhalsey liked your post, @iamhalsey started following you. @laurenjauregui liked your post, @laurenjauregui started following you.

 

Iamhalsey: It was a pleasure meeting you today, can’t wait to start working with you. (liked by laurenjauregui)

 

“I’m going to need to change my user id now that I’m no longer #5. Guess, I really should thank Alex for her part in making everything happen today eh Kel?”

“Eventually, put your phone away now Kase, I need some us time.”

“Us time huh? Thought you told Ash that we were too tired for that.”

“Kase, shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am”

 

The pair start exchanging gentle kisses at first, but the need to deepen them takes over and eventually Kasey ends up on top of Kelley nibbling on her earlobe and kissing and licking down her neck, “Kase, baby, no hickeys,” Kelley squeezes her ass and pulls her in tighter as their lips and tongues meet again. Kelley lets out a moan as she feels Kasey’s hand slip inside her shorts. Kasey runs her fingers through her folds, and strokes her, noting how wet she already is Kasey decides to tease Kelley’s entrance by inserting the tip of her finger. Kelley lifts her hips in response “quit teasing and fuck me already” Kasey insert two fingers and begins slowly thrusting in and out and hitting that spot. Seeing Kelley biting on her bottom lip, Kasey adds a third finger and pushes down on her clit with her thumb. Kelley covers her face with a pillow as she screams out Kasey’s name and falls apart underneath her. Kelley tosses the pillow off her face as Kasey removes her fingers, licking them clean much to the approval of her fiancée.

Kasey moves towards the head of the bed and lays her head on the pillow facing the smiling woman beside her. They move towards each other and join their lips in a gentle, love filled kiss.

Kelley holds Kasey’s face looking her in the eyes and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“I love you beautiful,” Kelley says as she places a single kiss on Kasey’s lips “How about when we get back home, I take you out for dinner to celebrate everything.”

“I love you too, and I would really like to go out on a date with you. Maybe, I’ll even let you come home with me afterward if you’re good.”

“I plan on being bad, so you’ll have to punish me.”

“We are totally making a trip to AFS when we get home.”

“AFS?” “Adult Fun Superstore”

“Wow, Kase, what have I turned you into?”

“Someone who is deeply in love with her fiancée, and wants to have a bit of fun showing her how much she loves her.”

“Good answer Babe, I’m always down for a bit of fun.”

  

“Can you hold me Kel? I want to fall asleep in your arms.”

“Of course, c’mere baby. Sweet dreams.”         

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

 

“Kel, get up!”

“No, bed warm and comfy.”

“Fine then, no coffee for you.”

“Low blow Wild.”

“Babe, you need to get up and get dressed. We have to leave for the airport very soon. I’m all packed, I’ll be out in the living room, don’t go back to sleep!”

After Kasey leaves the room with her bags, Kelley manages to get herself out of bed and slowly starts getting ready. Knowing that they wouldn’t have time to go home and change prior to Kylie’s soccer game, Kelley packed her purple “Coach” shirt to wear; she pulls it out of her bag and matches it with a pair of black training pants. Satisfied she heads to the bathroom to get herself washed up before finishing her packing and having some breakfast.

 

“Morning Kriegs, Morning Ash”

“Nice shirt Wild.”

“Kylie has a soccer game this afternoon, I hope our flight runs on time, I promised her we wouldn’t be late.”

“Look who finally decided to join us, and don’t you two look cute in your matching purple Coach shirts.”

“Shut it Harris.”

“Coffee KO?”

“Yes, please”

“Where’s Jen?”

“She took Logan out for a walk, should be back soon. Why?” Ali looks at Ash.

“KO, can you help me bring the bags out to the car, I have a feeling the girls want to talk about something without us being around.”

“Let’s go Harris.”

“What’s on your mind Kase?”

“I received an email from Jill Ellis asking if I am interested in being placed on the reserve roster for the USWNT for the upcoming season. I will only get called up if there is an injury to one of the goalkeepers and or when the roster expands for tournaments. I will need to have a good season in order to get the call up ahead of Campbell though. I accepted the offer last night. I would prefer that Kelley doesn’t know about it just yet, as to get her hopes up.”

“Kasey, that’s awesome. What about Ash can I tell her?”

“After we are gone and swear her to secrecy please.”

“I can definitely do that.”

“Do what?”

“Oh, nothing Ash, Kase, just asked if I could email her the link for the chicken, I made us for supper the other night.”

“Oh, yeah, that turned out really well.”

 

“Ok, time to load up.”

“Kriegs, thanks for everything, I will call you soon.” Kasey gives her a hug before bending over and petting Logan and then heading to the door.

“Thanks for letting me hang with you guys for the last couple of days. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re part of the family now Jen, we’ll see you on the pitch.”

“Later Kriegey, thanks for everything, see you soon.”

 

“Message me when you guys land ok, and give Little Wild a hug for me. Oh, and send me some video of her game.”

“Harris, they are calling our flight. We’ll for sure message you when we land, now go bug Kriegs.”

 

“Kase, do you remember what we discussed the last time we were on a plane together?”

Kasey leans over, kisses her on the cheek and whispers into her ear, “We are not joining the mile high club today Babe. I’m feeling kinda drained at the moment, so I’m going to put headphones on and try to get some sleep, you should too.”

“Ok, beautiful, love you.”

“Love you too Kel”

 

Kasey leans over and kisses Kelley “Umm”

“Kel, wake up baby, we are almost home.”

“Did you sleep?”

“Yeah, for an hour or so.”

“You guys are really cute together, you know that?”

“Uh huh, so we’ve been told. Why is my phone vibrating?”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: I couldn’t resist, don’t worry I didn’t post it (Insert picture of Kasey and Kelley sleeping on the plane with their heads together)

 

“Thanks, Jen” Kasey looks at her phone and shows Kelley as well.

 

Looking out the window as they are landing, they see how much snow Ottawa has received in the couple of days they were away. “Did not miss this.”

“I paid extra to park underneath, so we won’t have to dig my car out. Which is good because I also left my winter jacket in the trunk, I didn’t want to travel with it.”

“We should have done that as well, people at the airport in Orlando were staring at us in our winter jackets.”

“Kase, can you message your Mom and let her know we are back, Jen can you message Kriegs and let them know we landed. I’m going to find us the closest drive through to get something to eat because I’m starving and we don’t have much time if we want to make it to Kylie’s game.”

 

Parking at the dome, the three players make their way inside and seek out Kylie and Grandma Pat.

“Mom, Kelley, Jen over here.” Kylie comes running and hugs Kasey. “I missed you Mom”

“Missed you too Ky, we brought you a donut, you can have it after the game. Give us a few minutes to eat and then we can get you warmed up ok?”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Oh, Ky I have a video message for you on my phone, want to see it?”

“Sure”

Kasey open up the video that Halsey and Lauren left for Kylie “OMG Mom, that’s so cool! Can I show Brianna and Taylor?” “Yes, just don’t go too far with my phone ok?”

Kylie’s team plays against the green team and defeats them 5 – 0 with Kylie recording her 3rd clean sheet of the season.

They are celebrating with the team afterward, when Kasey and Kelley are approached by a gentleman wearing a Canada Soccer jacket. “Are you Kasey?” “Yes, I am” “Kylie Wild, the goalkeeper on the purple team is your daughter correct?” “Yes, she is, is there something I can help you with?”

“My name is Steve and I work for Canada Soccer, we are going to be offering a camp this summer in Vancouver for elite players between the ages of 9 – 12, and I would extend an invite for Kylie to participate in it. I’ve been watching her play the last few weeks, and I believe she may have a future with soccer Canada. Here’s my card and more information about the camp. Please don’t hesistate, to call or email me if you have any questions. I look forward to hearing from you.”

“Kase, you know she is going to that camp.”

“It’s in Vancouver, and during our season, Kel. I had planned on her being with me after the school year is done and I was going to look into her playing for a team in the area.”

“We have time, we will figure it out, this is a good oppourtunity for her.”

“I know, it’s her dream. I’m getting to live mine, and I will do everything in my power to allow her to as well. I think I’m just a little awestruck by the fact that Kylie just got scouted.”

“We can talk about it later ok? We should head home now. Are you still planning on going to work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it will be my last shift. I already gave my notice. We should probably get some groceries before heading home. I’ll see if my Mom can drop Jen off rather than her coming shopping with us.”

Kasey walks over to her Mom, Kylie and Jen and asks them what they would like to do. Grandma Pat agrees to take Jen home while Kylie asks if she can go with them to get groceries. Kasey figures that Kylie mostly wants to get some of the chocolate chip cookies they offer to kids there.

They say their goodbyes and head on their way.

At the cash, Kasey is shocked to see her photograph on the front page of the local paper. “Wild Goes Pro.” Capital City Crusaders star Kasey Wild has signed with the NWSL’s North Carolina Courage for the upcoming season.

The cashier notices her looking at it, and informs her that it must be purchased prior to reading. Kasey places the paper on top of the order with her picture showing, and when the cashier sees it, she apologizes and asks if it might be possible to get a picture with her. Kelley pays for the groceries, and her and Kylie head out to load the car while Kasey takes a couple of pictures and signs a few autographs.

Eventually, they are able to make their way home and after several trips back and forth are able to unload all of the groceries and their luggage from the car and then crash on the couch.

 

“Kase, why don’t you go take a hot bath and chill for a bit. I’ve got supper covered, and Kylie owes me a Much Dance rematch.”

“A hot bath sounds amazing right now. Can you check on me in a bit and make sure I don’t fall asleep in it.”

“Will do babe, enjoy.”

 

“So Little Wild. you ready for our rematch?”

“I don’t really want to play right now Kelley, is it okay if I go read until supper?”

“Of course Ky.”

 

Now that they are home, Kelley decides she should catch up on her messages and emails. She finds an updated itinerary for her next USWNT mini camp in California, and the addition of a friendly against Mexico in Los Angeles. She notices another email from her agent about scheduling the photoshoot for Under Armour with Kasey. Taking her laptop with her, she places it on the bed before checking on Kasey in the bath.

“Hey Babe, we need to figure out when we can fly to New York and do the photoshoot for Under Armour.”

“Let me finish up in here and I can check my schedule.”

“Sorry Kase, I wouldn’t have bothered you, except they want to have it done within the month. Sounds like they want input on your gloves and cleats for the season as well.”

“Why are you getting all the messages for me?”

“Maybe because they know I have the means to make you agreeable to anything.”

“You think so eh?”

Kasey walks into the bedroom wrapped in a towel and drops it on the floor in front of Kelley revealing her naked body underneath. She smiles when Kelley scans her from head to toe and licks her lips. “See something you like?” Kelley nods in response. Kasey walks over and shuts the bedroom door. Kelley lays back on the bed and signals with her pointer finger for Kasey to come to her. Kasey climbs up her and their lips meet, gently at first, and gradually they become deeper and more forceful. Kasey lets out a moan and Kelley flips them over, so Kasey is now on her back, she moves straight to Kasey’s breast and begins circling the nipple with her tongue while her hand works on the other one. Switching over Kelley continues to run her tongue over the hard nipple before dragging her teeth over it. With Kasey squirming under her, she begins to make her way down taking the time to appreciate her fiancee’s well defined abs and placing a few kisses.

     

“Mom, Kelley, I’m hungry, are we having supper soon?”

“Yes, Ky, I will be right out to make it.” Kelley looks at Kasey for direction

“Go make supper Kel, I can finish off here.”

“I’m sorry Baby”

 

“It’s okay, not the first nor the last time it’s going to happen.”

Kelley kisses her on the lips before heading to the bathroom and then out to the kitchen to make supper.

Kasey lays back and spreads her legs while letting her fingers do the work, in a short time she reaches her climax. After allowing herself some time to come down, she reluctantly gets up and puts on some PJs, before making her way to the bathroom to clean up and then out to the kitchen to join Kelley and Kylie.

 

“Supper was really good Babe, whatever am I going to do when I have to start cooking for myself again?”

Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley’s waist and whispers in her ear, “I’m sure dessert will taste even better. How about I give you a massage?”

“OMG, yes. Can Kylie go to bed now?”

“Lol, not yet. Let’s watch a movie to kill time until then.”

“Ky, we are going to watch a movie want to join us?”

“Can we watch How to Train your Dragon?”

“Sure, but once it’s done, it’s bedtime, no argument ok?”

“If we can have popcorn, then I’m good with that.”

“Tough negotiator, but deal!”

Kasey heads into the kitchen to get the trio some popcorn for the movie. Kasey and Kelley get comfortable on the couch while Kylie grabs a pillow and blanket and lays on the floor. Soon the movie comes to an end. Kasey grabs the remotes and shuts everything off. Looking over she see Kelley smiling down at Kylie who has fallen asleep.

“Ky, time for bed kiddo, you can’t sleep on the floor.”

“Urgh” Kylie slowly gets up and drags her blanket towards her room.

“Ky, stop for a second.” Kasey gets up off the couch and walks over to her daughter and hugs her. “I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, and tell you that I love you.”

“I love you too Mom, and Mom-O”

“Mom-O?”

“I was talking with Grandma and I decided I don’t want to call Kelley, Kelley anymore once you get married. You always call me kiddo, so I figured I could call you Mom-O if that’s ok with both of you?”

Kasey looks over at Kelley and sees the defender in tears. “It’s ok with both of us Ky, now get to bed. See you in the morning.”

 

Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley and kisses her forehead. “You ok?”

“I’m better than ok, I love the two of you so much, I can’t wait until we are a family.”

“Kel, we are already a family. I love you and Kylie loves you, she just told you that Mom-O. Now, I believe I promised you a massage. Go take off your clothes and I will be right in.”

Kasey laughs as her fiancée runs down the hall to the bedroom. She checks that the apartment door is locked and shuts off the lights before making her way into the bedroom.

 

She locks the bedroom door behind her and scrolls through her playlist for some background noise before turning on the speakers and lighting some candles she placed around the room earlier in the day. She watches as Kelley removes the remainder of her clothing and takes the time to admire her fiancée’s muscular body, before removing her own. She grabs two towels and lays one down on the bed directing Kelley to lay stomach down on it. Kelley climbs on the bed and lays down while Kasey heads in to the bathroom for the oil.

Kasey makes her way to the bed and climbs on top of her, making sure to rub her wet core against Kelley’s ass in the process. The defender emits a low moan when she feels it and attempts to move. Kasey gently pushes her back down. “It’s my turn to top.” She feels Kelley laugh underneath her. Kasey squirts oil on Kelley’s back and begins working her magic on her Kelley’s neck, shoulders and down her arms and hands. She feels herself getting wetter as Kelley squirms under her. Bringing her hands back to the centre of her back Kasey slowly makes her way down Kelley’s back and spine, taking her time to work out the tightness she feels in Kelley’s lower back and hip area. Smelling Kelley’s arousal as she makes her way down her legs and feet one then the other. “How are you feeling Baby?” “Umm” “Need more?” “Uh huh” Kasey wipes her hands off on the extra towel before moving Kelley’s legs further apart and lifting her hips up. She runs her fingers over her saturated lover’s core before thrusting two fingers in her hard, she removes them only to add a third finger and quickly inserts them back inside the defender, curling them against her spongey area. Kasey takes her other hand and uses her fingers to rub hard circles around Kelley’s clit. Kelley’s moans get louder and Kasey feels her muscles tightening around her fingers. Deciding to change it up a little, and knowing Kelley is close, she withdraws her fingers and replaces them with her tongue and teeth, using her hands to pull Kelley up to her. Kelley yells her name loudly as she comes and gushes fluids all over Kasey’s face. Kasey grabs Kelley’s hips and turns her over so she is laying on her back before retaking her position between her legs. She continues to lap up the juices with her tongue and inserts two fingers slowly and gently curling them. Kelley places her arm over her face and mouth to stiffle the noises she makes as she reaches her peak for a second time. With one final long lick, Kasey makes her way up and pulls Kelley into a hard, deep kiss. She pulls away and looking into her lover’s dark eyes says “I will never get tired of the way you taste, or how sexy you look when you come apart under me. I can’t wait to call you my wife.”

“I can’t wait for you to be Kasey Wild – O’Hara, I love you so much baby. I would show you how much but right now I’m pretty spent, that was one hell of a massage Kase.”

“You liked that huh?”

“OMG, Kase, on a scale of 1 – 10 that was a 20.”

“Good to know.” Kasey lifts the covers up and pulls Kelley into her, she kisses her shoulder before reaching up and taking the hair tie out of Kelley’s hair, letting the brunette’s locks loosely fall. “Night beautiful, sweet dreams.” Not receiving a response she knows that the defender is already asleep.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	93. Chapter 93

A week later

 

“Are you sure you have everything you need Kase?”

“Kel, I will be fine, if not I’m sure Kailen or someone else can hook me up. You need to be here to work out the details of the wedding.”

“What is left to do? Besides, figure out what we are wearing to the wedding and reception? The dome is all ours, and Mario is doing the catering. Crap, we need cake and music.

“Okay, so you need to order a cake, find a dress and confirm the guests.”

“I got the music covered.”

“Mom, Dad and Erin are for sure coming. Jerry is trying to get a couple of days so he can come as well. Outside of family who all are we inviting?”

“You will never hear the end of it if you don’t invite your teammates from the US and Sky Blue, so get on it. I already spoke with Kriegs, her and Ash have already booked their tickets and room. You need to call Alex and Tobs. Do you know how to snowboard? Because Ash wants to hit the slopes while she is here. I have already sent out a mass invite to my former Crusader teammates,

“Ok, I will take care of the invitations on my end and I haven’t been snowboarding for a couple of years.”

 

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I know, I haven’t even left yet and I miss you already. You are my air Kel, I need you to survive.”

“It’s only a week Kase, and then I’m meeting you in Cary to house hunt, and to personally invite HAO to our wedding.”

“It’s going to be really weird staying in your apartment and you not being there with me.”

“I know Babe, but it’s better than staying in a hotel for a couple of days. Just remember Kailen, and Jill are around if you need anything and chances are once my teammates find out you are there you will have some company wanting to get to know you.”

“You confirmed the photoshoot, right?”

“I did, we fly from Cary to New York, stay overnight and then come home. One day in and out.”

“Sounds like I’m going to start racking up the frequent flyer miles.”

“Everything will be fine Kase, whatever happens, we are in it together now.”

“Glad to hear, by the way, I raided your clothes because I can’t wear half of my stuff anymore. As it is, I’m going to have to black out the logo on my gloves, until I get new ones.”

“Trust me, babe, it won’t take long before you end up with boxes showing up at your door. I’m sure they have already sent stuff ahead to the Courage for you. Kase, hon, we need to get you to the airport.”

“Ok, I’m glad that Kylie had plans for today and we said goodbye already.”

“C’mon slowpoke, your future awaits.”

 

“Kel, I love you.”

“I love you too Kase.”

The pair wrap their arms around each other, neither wanting to let go until Kasey’s flight is called.

After exchanging several kisses, Kasey heads to the gate with a promise of messaging Kelley as soon as she lands.

 

Kelley walks into the apartment and is surprised to find Jen sitting on the couch watching TV.

“What are you doing here Jen?”

“Kase told me you might need some help picking out a cake. Not to mention Erin and I have been discussing the fact that neither you or Kasey have had a bachelorette party. You aren’t getting away without having one KO. When Erin gets here, we are taking both of you out to a strip club, separately of course.”

“Good luck on getting Kase to agree to that.”

“She already did. You seem to have brought the Wild out of her, I like it! She’s more adventurous.”

“She definitely is. Ok, Sheridan, let’s go pick out a cake.”

 

BEEP NEW MESSAGE:

Beautiful 1: Hey Babe, landed just waiting on my luggage and Kailen XOXO

 

“Hey Wild”

“Hey Kailen, thanks for picking me up.”

“No worries, Kasey this is my girlfriend Dom.”

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you, Kailen has told me quite a bit about you.”

“I’m sure she has, all good I hope.”

“Mostly, she figured we would get along really well. So, you guys are coming to the wedding right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it! You are taking the Kelley O’Hara off the market, that’s huge! I don’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just I’ve known her for a while and I never thought I’d see the day that she would find someone to make her even consider settling down, let alone get married. I’ve seen you two together and the connection you share is strong, I’m excited to see where it takes you guys.”

“Thanks, Kailen, so are you ready to get to work?”

“Yep, Jill is expecting us at the Institute in a couple of hours, so we have time to drop your stuff off at KO’s place before we head there. KO told me there wasn’t any food in her place, so if you like we can go to training and then afterwards grab supper and maybe hit a grocery store, so you can get supplies for your stay.”

“I would appreciate that very much. Are you coming with us, Dom?”

“Unfortunately, I have to get back to work, but I will catch up with you for supper if that’s ok?”

“Sure, I would like to hear more about your work, maybe you can help me with my homework.”

“We can talk about work, but I’m not helping you with your homework, I have enough paperwork of my own to do!”

“Lol, can’t blame me for trying! See you later Dom.”

“Later Kasey, bye Babe love you.”

 

“Jesus, Wild how much stuff did you bring?”

“Enough to hopefully get through two weeks of training, and appearances.”

“You do realize that you will get clothing from the Courage right?”

“Yes, but I always like to be prepared for anything.”

“You sound like Dom, she likes to overpack as well. Okay, so this is KO’s place. She gave you a key right?”

“Yeah, one is for the front door and the other for the apartment itself.”

Kasey opens the apartment door and gets her first look at where her fiancée lives. It’s totally Kelley she thinks. She carries her bags down the hallway and into the bedroom she assumes is Kelley’s based on the Stanford memorabilia on display and the unmade bed. A frame on the wall catches her attention and she walks over to it. It’s the drawing Kasey did of a little girl wearing an O’Hara jersey, that Mario wouldn’t tell her who bought it. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and hits the call button.

 

**_RING, RING, RING_ **

KO - Hey Babe, glad you got in safely, what’s up?

KW – Were you ever planning on telling me that you bought my drawing?

KO – I kinda wanted you to find out on your own. I knew there was something between us from the very beginning and when I saw the drawing I had to have it and bought it on the spot. I swore Mario to secrecy. You know that drawing travelled in my suitcase with me for a month.

KO – You okay Babe?

KW – You never cease to amaze me. I love you Kel

KO – Love you too. Jen and I are currently cake shopping.

KW – Sounds fun!

KO – They looked at us weird at one place when we asked if it was possible to have two brides on top.

KW – I hope you didn’t order from there.

KO – Not a chance. We got it covered.

 

“Hey Wild, where you at? We need to leave soon.”

“In the bedroom Kailen.”

KO – Put me on speaker

KW – Ok

KO – Look after my girl Kailen, or else I will sick Cap on you

KW – Cap?

“Carli Lloyd”

KS – I will, later KO

KW – Okay babe, I have to go, I’ll talk to you later, love you

KO – Have fun Kase, just remember we need your face intact for our wedding pics. Love you, babe.

 

“Kailen, I’m just going to change and pack a go bag, do I need to bring water?”

“Nope, I’ll wait for you in the car. Make sure you wear long sleeves, Jill plans on making us fly today.”

“Ok, be down in a few.”

 

“Welcome to the Keeper Institute, Wild. Jill is probably in her office, take a look around and I’ll go grab her.”

Kasey pulls out her phone and snaps some pictures, she wanders out onto the field and is awestruck.

“Pretty cool eh?”

“Yeah for sure.”

“So usually what I like to do first is to crank up some tunes, do a little dancing and get warmed up before starting, sound good?”

“Totally!”

“Get your cleats on and let’s get to work Wild.”

Kailen and Kasey run around and have some fun with the music before helping each other get stretched out.

“Look who finally decided to join us”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Kasey or do you prefer I call you something else?”

“Kasey, Kase or even Wild are fine with me.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but we are going to be recording and taking some pictures of you here today. It’s good promo for all of us, and the Courage already approved it.”

“Ok, as long as I get some shots for my Instagram as well.”

“Kailen is pretty good at making herself look better in pictures than she is, I’m sure she can help you out.”

“What is this, pick on me day?”

“Yep! Dom said I could because she isn’t here to do it.”

“So Kasey, O’Hara filled me in on what you guys have been working on. I want to start at the beginning and work from there. Let’s get you between the pipes and check your positioning and movement out.”

The women decide to take a quick water break and while Kasey heads to the washroom Kailen walks over to Jill, “What do you think about Wild?”

“I wish I had more than 4 days to work with her, she has so much potential. What do you think?”

“When she locks in game mode, she is virtually unbeatable. She doesn’t like to be scored upon period. She has incredible vision and instincts, if she is able to stay healthy there will be no stopping her. I’m just concerned for my future with Canada, as she is dual and has yet to declare or accept.”

“Guess you better work your ass off and show them you are worthy of your spot then.”

“Kasey, Kailen here seems to think she is better at penalty shots than you, are you up for a competition?”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about that!”

“I’m always down for a shoot-out, can we record it?”

“Yes! I will get one of the girls to Insta live it.”

“Let me just check the logo is covered on the gloves, then we can start.”

“Sponsorship deal already Wild?”

“Yeah, Under Armour. I really like your gloves though, I hope UA’s are similar.”

“Okay, in order to make it as fair as possible, I’ve rounded up 5 different shooters from the staff.”

“Kasey, I’m gonna flip, you call.” Jill flips a quarter in the air “Heads” Kasey calls

“Heads it is, what’s your preference Wild?”

“Kailen, you’re up first.”

 

**_Beep New Message:_ **

Lloyden: Check out TKI Insta live feed.

Kelley looks at the message and immediately wonders what Kasey has gotten herself into. Jen and she have stopped for lunch, so they both take the opportunity to log on to Insta and watch the feed.

“Wonder whose idea it was for penalty shots? Probably Kasey’s, she loves them.”

 

Kailen takes her line and watches as the first shooter lines up with the ball. Shot – save

Kasey takes the line, same shooter. Shot – save

Kailen lines up for the next shooter. Shot – goal

Kasey watches the shot and makes note that the shooter is a lefty. She takes the line and watches as the shooter strikes the ball. Shot – diving save.

“Nice save Wild”

Kailen takes the line once more. Shot – goal

Kasey lines up. Shot – goal. Kasey gets up and looks at the shooter, staring her down.

Kailen fully aware of what that look means realizes Kasey isn’t letting anymore past her. “Shit just got real. You’ve heard us talk about her look, there it is.”

Kailen takes the line. Shot – goal

Kasey takes the lines, her eyes fully locked on to the shooter. Shot – easy save.

“Can I take the last shot?” Kasey asks, and Jill nods. “You really are intent on making me look like a fool today aren’t you?”

“Quit your bitching and take your line, Sheridan.”

Kailen stands on the line, knowing there isn’t a chance in hell of her stopping Kasey’s shot. Kasey smiles at Kailen and she strikes the ball hard with her right foot. Kailen is caught completely flat-footed and doesn’t even move.

“You were expecting me to kick from my left side weren’t you?” Kailen nods. “Future reference I’m strong from both sides.”

“Your turn, Wild”

Kasey takes the line for her last shooter, which happens to be Kailen. She locks eyes with her fellow keeper and smiles as she gets her fingers on the shot.

The live session ends.

 

In Ottawa…

“Well, that was entertaining, though I’m really not surprised at how well Kasey did in it.”

“I’m sure Kailen isn’t happy at the moment, that’s why the feed was cut.”

“What’s left on our to-do list for today O’Hara?”

“How would you feel about doing some dress shopping with me? I have no idea what I’m looking for. Kasey said white but not overly formal.”

“I have an idea where we can start, but shouldn’t your Mom or Erin be here to help?”

“My Mom wants me to wear something traditional and I don’t think that will fit with what Kase and I want, and Erin will probably suggest the less material the better.”

“Lol, I love your sister she is awesome. Let’s go then KO.”

 

Back at the Keeper Institute …

“Well, ladies that was certainly interesting to watch. Our Insta feed has been blowing up, with comments. Kasey, it seems like you have amassed quite the following already. Let’s call it quits for today, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jill walks towards the door, but stops and watches and Kasey and Kailen continue to talk.

“How do you do that Wild? It’s like you know where the shot is going to end up before the shooter does.”

“Mostly getting in their head, reading their body language, and some guessing. Get your gloves back on and stand on the line.”

Kasey collects 5 balls while Kailen gets ready on the line. Jill pulls out her phone and hits the record button.

Kasey lines up the first ball, and calls out where she is shooting, Kailen dives and makes the save, throwing the ball back to her.

Lining up the second ball Kasey doesn’t call it out, striking the shot to the same location where she previously did and Kailen is all over it.

Kasey puts the third ball down as Kailen watches, she changes it up and strikes with her opposite foot in the opposite direction and scores. “You weren’t watching my movement, you were assuming I was going for the same spot”

“Let’s do one more, look me in the eyes and act confident, watch which foot I plant before striking the ball, and focus on my foot making contact then react accordingly, slow things down.”

Kailen does as Kasey says and stops 5 of the next 10 shots, while Jill records everything.

“Okay, I don’t know about you Kase, but I’m starving, let’s grab a shower and meet up with Dom for supper. Grab your stuff, change rooms are this way.”

 

Half an hour later they are in Kailen’s car heading to a restaurant for supper.

“I don’t think I’ve ever going to get used to my phone blowing up with notifications and messages.”

“You better, I have a feeling it’s going to continue to happen. How have you managed to keep your wedding details quiet?”

“It helps that most people aren’t looking for wedding details as we haven’t even released engagement details yet. That and our friends and family understand the need for us to keep everything quiet.”

“Oh, Wow!” Jen just sent me a message that she and Kelley have been dress shopping today and they both fell in love with one, so Kelley bought it. I still need to find one for myself.”

“Better get on that Wild.”

“I will after camp, finding a place to stay and recording.”

“Recording?”

“Oh, crap you don’t know about this yet. It’s on a need to know basis. You know how Alex recorded me singing when we were at the draft and she got a message from Halsey about meeting me?”

“Yeah, I always wondered how that went.”

“It went awesome, I sang two songs for her and Lauren Jauregui. I am recording background vocals for one of their songs while I’m in Cary. Like I said it’s all quiet for now.”

“Wow, Wild that’s awesome! I can’t believe Jen didn’t tell me.”

“She was sworn to secrecy about it, as the contract needed to be approved and signed before it could happen.”

“Hope, you don’t mind Vegan food. Dom and I come here a lot because the food is really good.”

“No worries, I’m not a picky eater.”

“Dom is already inside waiting for us.”

 

“Hey, how was training?”

“You didn’t see the vid? Wild smoked me in a shootout.”

“I saw it, looked like you were enjoying it though.”

“Yeah, I have to admit it was nice having some real competition for once.”

“So, Kasey, are you interested in joining me in a bottle of wine? Kailen doesn’t like vegan wine.”

“Sure, I’ll try it, can we get white? What do you recommend here?”

“Yes, I’m getting the portobello fajitas, they are really good!”

“You had me at fajitas!”

 

“Kasey, I hope you don’t mind but Kailen has filled me in quite a bit about your backstory. It almost sounds like the storyline of a romance novel or one of those fanfictions stories.”

“Yeah, I guess it kinda does now that I think about it, but it’s very real for me.”

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the time you are here?”

“I’m not really sure, I hadn’t planned anything aside from training. Excuse me one second my phone is buzzing, it’s probably Kel.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Unknown: Hi Kasey, this is Carli Lloyd, I hope you don’t mind but Kelley gave me your number. I understand you are in town for a couple of days and I was wondering if you might like to meet up at some point.

“Kailen, I need deets on Carli Lloyd, do I want to meet her while I’m here? The message is from her.”

“Cap is fine. Kelley wouldn’t have given her your number if she wasn’t. Didn’t you meet in Ottawa?”

“Very briefly, I was more focused on Kelley than anyone else.”

“Of course you were. Go ahead and message her back.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Unknown: Hi Carli, it’s Kasey returning your message. I would really like to meet up with you. I’m doing light training tomorrow morning, but other than that I’m free if that works for you?

Carli Lloyd: How about tomorrow around 2? I can meet you at Kelley’s place.

Kasey Wild: Ok, that sounds good. See you tomorrow.

 

“Kailen, Dom do you mind if we cut this short, I’m getting a bit tired and I still need to pick up a bit of food, not to mention I have homework I need to do.”

“I don’t miss those days! Okay, let’s go.”

“I really have enjoyed chatting with you Dom, hopefully, we can get together again before I have to leave.”

“We will definitely get together, maybe without the ball and chain.”

“I’m right here, you know.”

“I do, you’re so cute when you pout Baby.”

“Let’s go Wild before I end up on the couch again.”

 

Kailen and Kasey walk through the store. Kasey picks up a few staples to get her through the next couple of days.

“I’ll pick you up at 9:30 in the morning. It’s just going to be you and I, Jill has an appointment, so I figured we could just do some conditioning and call it a day.”

“Works for me. Night Kailen.”

Kasey carries her bags of groceries into the apartment and remembers to put the milk in the fridge. She changes into some comfortable clothing and heads into the bathroom to do what she needs to before bed. She grabs out her laptop and realizes she doesn’t know Kelley’s wifi password.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KO – Hi beautiful, how was your day?

KW – It was good, fun but tiring. I hear you said yes to a dress today.

KO- Lol! That I did, and don’t worry it will stay hidden until the day of the wedding. Whatcha up to babe?

KW – Was planning on doing homework but I don’t know your wifi password.

KO – Sorry babe, I always forget it. If you look on the side of the modem you will find a paper stuck to it, with the password on it.

KW – Thanks, I’m meeting Carli tomorrow afternoon

KO – Yeah, she sent me a message asking if she could meet you. I’m glad you borrowed my UA logo long sleeve, it looked really good in the vid and pictures today. Sponsors love that.

KW – Kailen questioned me covering the Puma logo on my gloves, so I told her about the deal.

KO – Did she introduce you to Dom?

KW – Yeah, I really like her

KO – Figured you would, you have similar interests, just don’t let her talk you into getting inked.

KW – You do realize I will eventually get the tattoo I want right?

KO – I know, just not before the wedding!

KW – Deal, I should get on my homework now Babe, I’m going to assume that Kylie is already asleep and I missed my chance to tell her goodnight.

KO – Yeah Ky crashed pretty early tonight, her and Brianna had a fun day. I love you, Babe. Now get going on your homework. Night.

KW – Night Kel, love you.

 

Kasey locates Kelley’s modem underneath her desk and sees a yellow paper stuck to the side. She laughs when she reads the password “KO5kicksASS”

She logs onto her computer and checks her email.

  * The contracts and terms for her to sing have been approved, she will sign them when she arrives in NC.
  * Jeff asking her if she has a preference on what type of vehicle, she will have use of during the season.
  * Some appearances are scheduled for her on behalf of the Courage. A couple of schools, and a season ticket holder signing.
  * The city of Ottawa? Why is the City emailing me? Kasey reads over the email, she has been put up for a Citizen’s Award for performing CPR and they want her to attend the presentation. She forwards this one on to Kelley for her input.
  * Under Armour, confirming her photoshoot
  * Lauren Jauregui? Attachment. Kasey opens the attachment and finds not only a copy of her background vocals, but another entire song that Lauren thinks she should consider recording.
  * Wedding guest confirmations



 

Kasey starts yawning and realizes she isn’t going to get any homework done, so she shuts her laptop down. She starts scrolling through her phone and smiles when she sees a post from Kailen.

Kailensheridan

(Insert picture of Kasey and Kailen)

Can’t wait to face you on the pitch this season Wild Thing.

#NWSL, #NorthCarolinaCourage, #SkyBlueFC, #Soccer, KaseyWild, #Thefutureisbright, #Don’tforgetmewhenyouareastar, #KeeperInstitute, #Goalkeepers

Kasey likes the post and comments

KaseyWild1: Loser buys dinner, don’t forget your wallet.

 

Almost immediately, she sees that Kelley has liked her comment.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: You aren’t immune to that deal my soon to be wife.

Sexxy: According to the sked our fourth game of the season is against you.

Beautiful 1: So by that point, your team will be 0-3, so another loss shouldn’t be that difficult to handle

Sexxy: Maybe we should have our own side bet then.

Beautiful 1: I’m game if you are

Sexxy: Always!

Beautiful 1: We will sort out the details closer to it then.

Sexxy: Perfect, now get some sleep Baby, will talk tomorrow XOXO  

 

Kasey checks her alarm, plugs in her phone, turns off the light and wraps her arms around Kelley’s pillow that she put her shirt on. She falls asleep with a smile.

Kelley stares at a picture of them on her phone and tells Kasey that she loves her, before plugging it in and shutting off the lamp.

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey rolls over and hits the stop button on her alarm. She picks up her phone and sends a quick message

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Good Morning! Hope you slept well. Just wanted to say I love you and to tell Kylie to have a good day at school. Talk to you later XOXO

Sexxy: Morning! Is it okay if Kylie stays home from school today? She is complaining that her stomach hurts.

Beautiful 1: At your discretion Mom-O. Don’t forget to call the school if you let her stay home, the number is on the phone list.

Sexxy: Ok, I sent her back to bed and I’ll call the school. You are meeting Cap today, right?

Beautiful 1: Yes

Sexxy: She may come on a bit strong at the start, just be yourself and you will be fine.

Beautiful 1: Good to know. Ok, I should get moving Kailen will be here soon and I haven’t even got dressed yet.

Sexxy: K babe, have fun making Kailen look bad.

Beautiful 1: We are doing conditioning today, I will probably be the one looking bad.

Sexxy: Don’t overexert yourself today, you don’t need to get hurt before camp.

Beautiful 1: I will do my best. Love you. Got 2 go now! XOXO

 

Kasey is just finishing her coffee when her phone buzzes that Kailen is waiting for her downstairs. She puts the empty cup in the sink, puts on her jacket, grabs her go bag and making sure to lock the door behind her heads down to meet her fellow keeper.

“Morning”

“Morning, ready to do some running?”

“Hope so, been a bit slack on my conditioning lately.”

“It’s all good, we keepers apparently don’t like to run!”

“So, they say.”

“Jill laid out a plan for us, should take an hour tops to complete. I’m heading to the gym for some strength training afterwards, we can get you a day pass if you want to join me.”

“I wouldn’t mind joining you but I wasn’t able to get my assignment done last night, so I should get working on it, and Carli is coming over this aft, do you mind just dropping me off ?”

“No worries, maybe we can hit the gym before you leave, but I can definitely drop you off. I will give me an excuse to visit Dom at work.”

 

The two keepers do their conditioning drills and then decide to have some fun by dancing, unbeknownst to them Dom has arrived and is recording their antics. She posts the video with the heading “It must be a keeper thing.”

“Hey”

“Hey Babe, when do you get here?”

“I’ve been here long enough to watch your dance competition.”

“Hey Kailen, if this music thing works out maybe you can be one of my backup dancers.”

“I think I’ll stick to soccer Wild, but thanks for the offer.”

“What music thing?”

“I’m doing some vocal work for a recording artist.”

“Oh, I saw the vid of you singing on Alex Morgan’s Instagram, it awesome.”

“Thanks”

“I’m going to drop Kasey off, and head to the gym, then home. Any idea what time you will be done today?”

“I actually don’t have anything pressing at the moment, so I should be home early. I need to get back for a meeting right now though, I just wanted to see you two in action.”

“Ok, bye babe, love you.”

“Ready to go Wild?”

“Yep”

 

Kasey heads straight for the shower when she arrives back at the apartment. Pulling clothes out of her bag, she figures she is okay to wear a t-shirt and jeans. She makes herself a sandwich and chops up some veggies to munch on while she does her school work. She clicks the submit button for the assignment and realizes she still has time to kill. Putting her headphones in and cranking some music, she decides to grab some paper and start doodling. Pretty soon she realizes that she is drawing a picture of Kailen dancing, She googles a picture of the keeper and adds detail to it, while singing along to the music playing in her ears. Her phone buzzes with a message that Carli has arrived and is waiting downstairs. Kasey doesn’t know the code to let her in, so she grabs her keys and makes the trek downstairs to meet her.

 

“Hi Carli, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Hi, Kasey, I’ve seen and heard so much about you, I hope you don’t mind I just wanted to meet the woman behind all of the fuss.”

“No worries, I wasn’t planning on doing anything today besides catching up on school work. You want to come up to the apartment?”

“Sure.”

 

“Would you like something to drink? I have water, coffee and I’m not sure what else Kel has here.”

“I’m good Kasey, thanks. Kelley usually has herbal tea in the cupboard over the fridge just for future reference.”

“Good to know, I could have used one last night!”

Carli looks around and notices Kasey’s textbooks and open sketchbook on the coffee table.

“Is that Kailen?”

“Yeah, I’m going to give it to her tomorrow.”

“I saw your comment under her picture about the loser buying dinner. I really hope we put a few more W’s in the column this year.”

“I hope so too, Kelley was so disappointed with your season last year.”

“Yeah, it was a rough one. I received the invite to your wedding, unfortunately, I won’t be able to attend. Brian and I already have a trip planned to Europe.”

“I completely understand, it is rather short notice. We just both decided that we didn’t want to wait until after the season to do it and Kelley’s Mom threatened us if we chose to elope.”

“Karen would never follow through on any threat. Erin probably would though. Kasey, I actually sat down recently with my husband and watched the different videos and interviews that you have done. Pretty impressive. Are the Courage going to allow you to play out?”

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. My contract with them is as a keeper, I was told that there is the possibility I may be allowed to play out but it would be at the coaches discretion.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Kasey, I work as a mentor for a local girl’s soccer team, the main reason I came by, was to ask if you would you have time before you leave to meet with some of them? A lot of these girls come from broken homes, and I think your story and experiences would resonate with them.”

“I would love to do that. I’m not sure if you are aware but Kel and I have been coaching my daughter’s winter soccer team. It’s been so much fun working with them. Kylie actually received an invite to a camp for Canada Soccer in the summer.”

“Kylie is a keeper as well right? Wow, they are starting the scouting process young these days.”

“Yes, she is. I was quite surprised when I was approached about it. The camp is in Vancouver, during the NWSL season, so we need to figure out the logistics of her attending it.”

 

**_RING, RING, RING_ **

“Sorry Carli, I’ll just be a minute.”

 

**Unknown Number**

 “Hello?”

“Hey, soon to be Sis in law!”

“Erin?”

“Yeah, I’m going to be in the area tomorrow and Kel usually lets me crash there.”

“Ok, call me when you get here. See you tomorrow Erin.”

“Later Wild.”

 

 “I should get going now Kasey, I will be in touch about setting a meeting up with the girls.”

“Ok Carli, I look forward to it. Bye now.”

“Bye Kasey.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: How’s Kylie?

Sexxy: She’s feeling much better.

Beautiful 1: Possibly, how’s your day been?

Sexxy: Good, pretty much just chilled. I was bored so I googled our names. Did you know that there are stories written about us?

Beautiful 1: Let me guess, you read them didn’t you?

Sexxy: A couple, in one you had a penis.

Beautiful 1: A penis huh?

Sexxy: Yep

Beautiful 1: Is that something you are interested in?

Sexxy: How about we discuss it in person rather than through messages.

Beautiful 1: I think that’s a good idea.

Sexxy: How was your meeting with Carli?

Beautiful 1: Good, she asked if I would speak with the soccer team she mentors, and she can’t come to the wedding.

Sexxy: Yeah, she already emailed me that. Are you going to do it?

Beautiful 1: Yes, I said I would.

Sexxy: Good. How was training today?

Beautiful 1: Fine. I need to figure out what I’m having for supper.

Sexxy: Check the freezer, there is probably chicken in there.

Beautiful 1: Yes! I can have that and make a salad to go with it. Erin is coming tomorrow

Sexxy: Tell her to bring her own beer and stop drinking all of mine!

Beautiful 1: Am I allowed 1?

Sexxy: Only 1, you’re in training now!

Beautiful 1: Yes dear. I’m gonna go and make supper. I love you, babe, talk later. Give Ky a hug for me. XOXO

Sexxy: Ok. Love you. Miss you. XOXO

 

Kasey tidies up the kitchen and washes her dishes once she is finished her supper. Opening her laptop, she decides to update her ids on social media and information. She locates the picture Kelley took of her smiling in a Courage shirt and makes it her new profile picture. Once that is done, she posts on her twitter account

Does anyone have any soccer-related questions for me? I’ll take the first 5 #GoWild

Kasey puts on some music and waits to see if any questions show up, soon enough questions and comments begin to come.

@KaseyWild Just wanted to wish you good luck this season #GoWild

  * Thank you!



@KaseyWild How can I get your autograph? I live in Canada #GoWild

DM: Send me your address and I will make sure you get it

  * Write to me c/o the North Carolina Courage



@KaseyWild Are you and Kelley engaged? When’s the wedding? #GoWild

 

@KaseyWild Who is your favourite goalkeeper outside of the NWSL? #GoWild

  * Tough to choose between Alisson and David de Gea, both are amazing!



@KaseyWild Do you think the Courage can win it all this season? #GoWild

  * Yes



@KaseyWild I love you #GoWild

  * @KelleyMO’Hara I love you too



@KaseyWild Hero growing up #GoWild

  * Wayne Gretzky – I’m a huge hockey fan!



 

Ok, that’s 5. Keep posting and I will do my best to answer later. #GoWild

With the quiet surrounding her, Kasey decides to grab one of Kelley’s books off the shelf and curls up on the couch reading a James Patterson novel. She loses herself in the novel and is 150 pages in before she looks at the time. Checking the door is locked, and the lights are turned off Kasey brings the novel with her into the bedroom and places it on the nightstand, while she gets herself ready for bed. She plugs in her phone and is thankful for once she doesn’t need to set an alarm. Picking up the book, she continues reading with the desire to know who committed the murder and if they caught them. The book hits the floor as Kasey falls asleep while reading it.

 

Kasey wakes up hearing a voice outside of the bedroom.

“Yeah, I’m here. No, she is still sleeping. I promise I won’t wake her.”

“I’m awake now Erin.”

“Squirrel, she’s awake you want to talk with her?”

Erin hands a yawning Kasey her phone.

KW - Morning

KO – Hey beautiful, how’d you sleep?

KW – Not as well as I do when I’m with you

KO – I know the feeling. I’m counting down until I see you again.

KW – Seven more days

KO – Seven more days. I love you Kase

KW – Love you too Kel. Erin is giving me a look, so she probably wants her phone back now. I’ll message you later

KO – Ok Kase, have a good one, don’t let Erin get you into any trouble

KW – I won’t. Bye Babe

 

 

“I brought you coffee and a blueberry muffin, squirrel said it’s your favourite. They are in the kitchen.”

“Thank you! I’ll meet you out there.” Kasey steps on the book as she gets out of bed, she picks it up and places it back on the nightstand aware that she is now going to have to figure where she left off and then heads towards the bathroom.

She walks out to the kitchen and finds Erin already at home on the couch with a coffee in hand. Kasey opens her coffee and takes a mouthful “Umm”

“You sound like squirrel.”

“Yeah, she loves her first sip of coffee in the morning. So, what are your plans for today? I don’t have training, so I was just planning on doing some exploring.”

“We can do some exploring, but first we are going shopping. Kelley told me that you don’t have a wedding dress yet. We are taking the train into the city and going dress shopping. I know you don’t want to spend a ton, so we are going to the budget conscious places. Go get changed and we will leave soon.”

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: You are seriously allowing me to go shopping in the city with Erin?

Sexxy: Yep, and don’t worry she has my emergency card to pay for it. Try not to max it out today ok?

Beautiful 1: I will be good, I promise, Sugar Mama.

Sexxy: When you get your first cheque you can pay me back

Beautiful 1: Deal

 

In Ottawa …

Kelley is at Mario’s working on the menu for their reception. She is thankful that Mario has connections and was able to get them a hall on short notice and at a reasonable price. It also helps that as his wedding present to them he is giving them the food at cost, and some of the workers have volunteered to serve at it. Mario reiterates frequently that Kasey is like a daughter to him, and Kylie a granddaughter. He also takes pleasure in knowing that it was at his restaurant where the couple first met.

 

In the big city …

Kasey is feeling extremely overwhelmed by the number of people and the noises of the city. Erin reassures her they don’t have far to go, only a couple of blocks. That was 10 blocks ago though. Finally, they find the shop they have been searching for and walk in. Kasey smiles when she realizes it’s not a traditional bridal shop and carries all types of dresses and formal wear.

“Think Kel, would mind if I wore a tux for the wedding?”

“I’m pretty sure she would kill me if I allowed you to do that. If not her, I would never hear the end of it from my Mom.”

“Can I put one on and you send her a picture, just to screw with her?”

“Sure let’s do it!”

Kasey and Erin explain what they want to do to a sales associate and she gladly helps them out. Even going so far as to match the tie and cummerbund to Kasey’s hair.

Erin has to admit that Kasey looks good in the dark suit. They take a couple of pictures and choose one to send to Kelley. Kasey heads back to the changeroom and immediately her phone starts ringing, she lets it go to voicemail. She hears Erin’s phone ringing and laughs as Erin sends hers to voicemail as well.

Once Kasey gets out of the suit and back into her clothes, they start looking over the dresses. The sales associate proves to be most helpful when they explain what they are looking for.

Kasey tries on a dozen different wedding dresses and none of them is speaking to her. The sales associate comes back with another dress in her arms. “This one just came in and I think it would be perfect on you.” Kasey heads back into the changing area and the associate helps her do up the buttons on the back and adjust the beaded straps. Kasey looks in the floor length mirror and calls Erin back to take a look “What do you think Erin?” “I think, my sister is going to lose her mind when she sees you wearing that, you are drop dead gorgeous Wild.” “Hold still I’m taking a picture to send to Jen.” Erin snaps the pic and sends it on to Jen. Jen sends her a message back OMG YES!!! Kasey laughs at her friend’s response and tells the associate they will take it and asks for assistance in getting it off.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Error: Your jaw is going to hit the floor when you see Kasey in her dress. I hope you enjoyed the picture in the suit.

Squirrel: You should get the suit as well, she looked pretty good in it, but she would look a lot better with it on the floor.

Error: Trust me, you are going to want to rip the dress off her. On to looking for a dress for the reception, any idea what colour you are wearing?

Squirrel: Not sure, but Kase looks good in blue, green and dark purple

Error: Ok.

 

“Anything catching your eye Wild?”

“I like the green one, but I know Kel likes me in blue.”

“How about we get both and you can decide later which one to wear. I’m sure you will have something come up that you can wear the other one too.”

“Let’s get them all packed up, and head back to the apartment. How would you feel about having pizza and beer for supper?”

“Pizza sounds good, but I probably shouldn’t drink tonight, I have training in the morning.”

 

“Erin, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Is Kelley really okay with having the wedding in Ottawa and keeping it on the small side?”

“Wild, she once told me that she didn’t care where she got married, or what she wore as long as she loved the person she was getting married too. Kasey, Kelley loves you, and she understands the need for it to happen in Ottawa. Plus, I think she really likes the idea of getting married on a soccer field.”

“Thanks, Erin. Did you know she asked UA to make us some custom “Mrs. & Mrs.” cleats for the pickup game?”

“Sounds like something she would do. Have you discussed having kids?”

“Yeah, we both agreed that nothing was going to happen until after the Olympics. Kel wants to have a couple, and I’m considering having another. We’ll see what the future holds.”

“Are you planning on living in the States after the season is done?”

“Yeah, we’ve already talked about me looking for a house in North Carolina, that’s why Kelley is flying in to help pick one out. The lease on my apartment expires in 4 months and I’m not renewing it. I’ve already started the paperwork necessary for Kylie to be able to move to the states after her school year is done. I guess you could say that I’m embracing my American side.”

“That will make Mom and Dad really happy to have you and Kylie within driving distance. Do you think Kel will join you with the Courage?”

“Hard to say, it’s possible I guess but we already have a bunch of players from the US team, I don’t think they could take her on without moving one or two of them. It would be nice to see her get a fresh start though, I know the past few seasons with Sky Blue haven’t been the best for her.”

“I’m going to head to bed now, I’ve got training in the morning with Kailen. Do you want to come and watch?”

“For sure, I can drive you in the morning if you like, save Kailen from playing chauffeur.”

“Okay, I’ll send her a message, letting her know. By the way, you don’t have to sleep on the couch, I made the bed in one of the spare rooms up for you.”

“Thanks, Wild. What time is training in the morning?”

“10:00, so we should leave here around 9:30.”

“Okay, I can handle that. Night Kase.”

“Night.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Heading to bed now, love you, sweet dreams. Tell Ky I miss her and love her. XOXO

Sexxy: Will do. Sweet dreams Baby gurl XOXO

 

**_RING, RING, RING_ **

Karen: Hey, is everything ok? Why are you calling so late?

Kelley: Everything is fine, just missed your voice. I picked out a wedding dress.

Karen: Tell me about it

Kelley: It’s hard to describe over the phone, you will have to wait to see it in person.

Karen: How about Kasey, has she found a dress yet?

Kelley: Erin and her picked one out today, according to Erin my jaw is going to hit the floor when I see her in it.

Karen: How are the wedding preparations going?

Kelley: Surprisingly well. Kase, was really on top of things before she left. All we have left is to get the license when she gets back here. We already have an officiant and photographer lined up.

Karen: How has the response been so far for the reception?

Kelley: Most of the girls I have spoken with understand why we are getting married one day and having the reception the next evening. They are looking forward to playing pick up against each other.

Karen: Yeah, it’s definitely going to be interesting.

Kelley: When are you and Dad coming to town?

Karen: We booked an Airbnb for the week leading up to it. We made sure it’s pet-friendly. We are bringing Buddy with us to surprise Kylie.

Kelley: She will love that! I should probably hit the sack now because tomorrow is a school day for Ky and that means I have to wake up early.

Karen: Ok, call or message me if you need anything. Love you

Kelley: I love you to Mom, goodnight

Karen: Goodnight Kel


	94. Chapter 94

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey gets up and heads into the bathroom, looking in the mirror she laughs at the state her hair is currently in. Need to get a cut and colour before the wedding, she thinks better add that to the to-do list. She brushes her teeth and washed her face and hands before heading out to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast for herself. While sitting and eating she opens her laptop to check her latest messages and scroll through social media. She decides to answer a few more questions that were posted for her on Twitter

 @KaseyWild1 What’s in your current playlist? #GoWild

  * A mix between EDM, Top 100, some old school Rock N’ Roll.



@KaseyWild1 Hurricanes or Senators? #GoWild

  * Both! Why do I have to choose?



@KaseyWild1 Player you are most looking forward to playing against? #GoWild

  * Obviously, @KelleyMO’Hara followed closely by @AshlynHarris24 and @AliKrieger



@KaseyWild1 Are you planning on finishing school? #GoWild

  * Yes, finishing school is extremely important to me. I made a promise to myself that I would, so it will happen eventually.



@KaseyWild1 Do you see yourself representing Canada or the US in the future? #GoWild

  * I would love to represent one of them, never know what the future holds.



 

Kasey finishes the last sip of her coffee and decides to check that Erin is up. Knocking on the door, she can hear Erin yelling and opens the door to make sure she is alright. Erin sees her and mouths “Work” to her. Kasey points to her wrist showing Erin to check the time. Erin nods.

Kasey heads into her room to get changed into workout clothes and pack her go bag. Realizing it’s still early she picks up her phone and hits the call button

**_RING, RING_ **

Kylie: Hey Mom

Kasey: Hey Ky, what are you doing answering Kelley’s phone?

Kylie: She said I could because the caller id was you

Kasey: Oh ok, make sure you always have permission ok?

Kylie: Yes Mom. So how is training? Can I say Hi to Auntie Erin?

Kasey: Training is good, can’t wait to get back into game action though. How have your practices been? And Auntie Erin is currently on her phone.

Kylie: Practices have been fine, Brianna got invited to a camp out in Vancouver for Soccer Canada. Kelley told me that I was invited as well. Am I going, Mom?

Kasey: It’s a couple of months away still Ky, but we are going to do our best to send you. I love you Ky, have a good day at school. Can I speak to Kelley now, please?

Kylie: I love you too Mom. How long until you are back here?

Kasey: I leave tomorrow evening for Cary, and I’m there for a week, then Kelley and I are going to New York for a photo shoot. If I get everything taken care of, I will hopefully come home after that, if not I will head back to Cary for a few days and then home.

Kylie: It seems like a long time.

Kasey: I know, but it’s necessary Ky.

Kelley: Kase?

Kasey: Hi

Kelley: Kylie started crying, so she handed me the phone.

Kasey: Can you give her a hug for me?

Kelley: Already done. I don’t want to cut this short, but Kylie needs to be at school a bit earlier today to meet her partners for a group assignment. I’ll call you this afternoon babe?

Kasey: Yeah, sounds good. Love you

Kelley: I love you too beautiful

 

“Erin, you ready to go?”

“Just give me 5 to finish packing up.”

“I thought you weren’t leaving until tomorrow?”

“Work stuff, I have to head back today. Don’t worry I blocked the week leading up to the wedding off. Ok, let’s go Wild.”

 

“What’s on your mind Wild? Your wheels are turning.”

“I miss Kylie, I hadn’t really thought about how difficult of an adjustment it is going to be for her not having me around all the time.”

“Little Wild will be fine, she has your Mom, her Father and her friends. Not to mention Kelley is going to set Kylie up with a loaded laptop, so she will never be more than a click away from any of us. I know you and squirrel have also talked about flying there on your bi-weeks whenever possible.”

“Yeah, it’s just not the same though.”

“There is only 5 months left in the school year. I have faith you guys can make it all work. Now get out of the car we are here.”

“Thanks, Erin, I’m not sure how long the session is going to last, you don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to.”

“It’s all good Wild, I enjoy watching.”

“Morning Kailen, Jill.”

“Morning Kasey, and other O’Hara.”

“Kasey, Kailen go get your gear on.”

“Erin, are you sticking around?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’ve set up a bit of a competition between Kailen and Kasey, want help ref?”

“For sure, count me in.”

“Okay, here’s how it’s going to work. There are going to be 5 stations – punting for accuracy, throwing, rolling, breakaways and rapid fire. I’m putting them to work today.”

“Okay, ladies as you can tell we are going to do things a bit differently today. I need for you to make sure you are adequately warmed up and stretched out for a competition today. So, get to it.”

“Erin here is the rundown

Station 1 – Rolling (5 sets of pylons set up, goal is to roll the ball quickly between them)

Station 2 – Throwing (Jill is the target, points given for accuracy)

Station 3 – Punting (Targets set up on the field, points for accuracy)

Station 4 – Breakaways (1 v 1 points for saves)

Station 5 – Rapid Fire (2 shooters with 5 balls each)

They will both get 5 attempts at each station with the exception of station 5 where there will be 10.”

“This should be interesting, are you filming it?”

“Always, we will post some of it on the website after it’s complete. Let’s get started.”

 

 “Okay, ladies Station 1, Objective - roll the ball between the pylons, you will each get five attempts. 1 point for each successful roll. Kailen, you’re up first.”

“Do we get a couple of warm-ups?”

“Two each”

Kailen completes her 2 warm-up rolls and on the second one hits the pylon. She collects her 5 balls and lines them up. One by one she rolls them out. She manages to collect four points.

Kasey completes her warm-ups with one being way off target. She looks towards Erin and winks. Kasey calmly lines up her 5 balls and begins rolling them out, making it look easy as she collects 4 out of the 5 points.

“Okay, Station 2, Objective – I’m a moving target, points awarded for each throw that I deem to be playable. Any questions?”

“Kasey, you’re up first this time.”

Kasey lines up her five balls and watches as Jill runs around the field. Kasey collects her first ball and once Jill pauses, she fires it towards her. She does the same for the next four attempts. Jill is nodding her head the entire time, “Five points Wild, nice work Kasey. Kailen you’re up”

Kailen lines up her ball and watches as Jill completes a similar pattern to the one previous. She fires her balls towards Jill “Five points Sheridan, nice work.”

Station 3, Objective – hit those big red targets downfield. Kailen you’re up.”

Kailen collects her five balls and places them off to the side. “Can we shoot for any target, or do we have to go for all of them?” “3 targets, 5 balls your choice Kailen.” “Okay”

Kailen opts to go for the target down the side and Erin puts her thumb up to indicate it was good. She decides to go for that target again and over kicks it. Picking up her next ball she decides to go straight centre and just misses. She sees Kasey on the sideline signalling her to slow down and nods. Kailen picks up her fourth ball and strikes it dead centre and on target. The last ball she decides to go back to her original target and hits the red for a point.

Kailen helps Kasey collect her balls, “Thanks Wild.” “Thank Kel, she is the one who is constantly reminding me to calm down or slow down.” “I expect 5 out of 5 from you then Wild.” “I will try”

Kasey decided to go straight centre with her first ball and easily hit the target. Her second ball she chooses to go down the right side and hit the target once more. Back to the centre and another bullseye. Eyeing the target down the left side, Kasey decides to go for it, Erin flashes her a thumbs up. Last ball Kasey sizes up the targets and decides to go back centre and hits the target once again. “Damn Wild, I was only kidding about the 5 out of 5.”

“Okay, let’s take a quick water break, while we clean up.”

“After 3 stations Kailen you have 12 points and Kasey you have 14. There are 15 points left up for grabs, now to keep it interesting I’m going to inform you that there is a prize for the winner. Erin has currently in her possession a gift card for a local restaurant.”

Station 4 – 1 v 1 Breakaways

“Do you guys want to alternate on this one?” Kailen and Kasey both nod.

“Okay, Wild you’re up first this time.”

Kasey and Kelley have been working non-stop on breakaways, so she is pretty confident in her positioning and abilities for this drill.

Making herself big she comes out at the shooter, who fires while Kasey gets a foot on it.

Kailen takes her place and easily blocks the shot attempt.

Kasey takes a couple of deep breaths and readies herself again, the shooter comes straight at her and fires, Kasey manages to get her fingers on it and direct it wide.

Kailen is forced to make a diving save on her next one and grimaces as she comes down on her shoulder hard. Kasey goes running over to her. “I’m ok, probably going to need to ice it later though.” Kasey helps her up.

“Are you going to be able to keep going Kailen?”

“Yeah, just give me a few and I’ll be good.”

“Okay, Wild your turn.”

Kasey watches as the shooter strikes off her left side, Kasey dives and knocks the ball down, bobbling it before covering it up. “Nice reaction Wild.”

“Kailen, you good?”

“Yep, let’s go”

Kailen takes her place and the shooter beats her near post.

Kasey charges out to the left side and takes a hard shot to the chest, knocking her down.

“How about we just call this round a tie, before either of you get seriously hurt.”

Kasey still laying on the ground trying to catch her breath nods in agreement.

“Let’s take another break and then we will finish out with the rapid fire and a call it a day.”

“You okay Wild?”

“Yeah, just got winded, no big.”

“Better not be, or else KO will be on the first flight here to kick someone’s ass.”

“Kailen are there any good massage places around here? I think after today’s session I’m going to need some help to work out the kinks.”

“I’ll give you the address for the clinic the team uses, just tell them you are one of us, they know what to do.”

“Awesome thanks.”

Station 5 – Rapid fire

“Kailen, you’re up.”

Kasey watches as Kailen moves back and forth from side to side knocking out balls. “How many saves Erin?” “7”

“Okay, Wild let’s see what you can do.”

Kasey closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and opens her eyes looking focused. “About time Wild Thing came out to play.”

Kasey smiles as blocks 8 out of 10 shots.

“One last thing, Kasey I have seen you score from your own end. I will give you 10 extra points and Kailen 20 extra if you can score from the goal line.”

Kasey looks at Jill “Too easy” She grabs a ball lines it up on the goal line and strikes it hard down the field and on target.

“Kailen you want to try?” “Can I shoot from the 18-yard line, instead of the goal line?” “Wild, up to you.”

“Go for it Kailen.”

Kailen lines up on her 18-yard line, and strikes it hard, it bounces on the way but hits the target.

“Guess that makes you the winner Kailen.” Erin hands her the gift card. Kailen turns and hands it to Kasey. “This is yours, take KO out when she gets to town.” “Thanks, Kailen.” “No worries, Wild just do me a favour and don’t take my spot on the Canadian team.” “I won’t, now let’s get showered and get me to the clinic.”

Kailen and Kasey head for the showers while Jill and Erin chat.

“Do you know that your sister and Kailen would sit and stream all of the Capital City games this past season. The entire team ended up watching them towards the end.”

“Yeah, squirrel mentioned that.”

“Kasey is going to have huge expectations placed on her this season, I know for a fact that the US team is watching her as I’m supposed to send them a report of how she performed here. Please keep that between us, Kailen isn’t aware. From what I’ve seen she has all the tools to pull it off, but I’ve noticed that she sometimes seems like she is lost in her head. Do you think you could mention to Kelley about getting Kasey to go see a sports Psychologist once she gets to North Carolina? I think it would really help her. I’m not sure that me recommending one to her would have the same result as Kelley doing it.”

“I get that, and I will definitely mention it to her.”

 

“Kailen gave me the address and I’ve already called the clinic they have an opening in a half hour, can you drive me there Erin or should I grab an Uber?”

“It’s all good Kase, I don’t plan on leaving for a couple of hours. I’ll take you to the appointment and drop you home before I head out.”

“Kasey, it’s been a real pleasure working with you the last couple of days, I can’t wait to watch you play this season. I know we were supposed to have one more session, but Kailen’s shoulder is sore so I want her to rest and you leave tomorrow anyway.”

“It’s ok Jill, I’m sure we can find time for another session sometime soon. I have really enjoyed being here with you and Kailen. It’s one thing to work out with Kel, but something completely different to actually work out with keepers. I appreciate everything you have done for me the last few days, and I’m sure I will see you at an upcoming game.”

“You definitely will. See you later Wild. Good Luck!”

“Thanks, Jill”

“So Kailen, you heading home to look after your shoulder?”

“Yeah, probably a good day to Netflix out and relax. Don’t worry I will still take you to the airport tomorrow.”

“Please let Dom know we will hang out another time, I’m meeting Carli and her team later tonight and then I think tomorrow I’m going to do school stuff and get ready for camp.”

“I will call me if you need anything. See you tomorrow Wild. Later Erin.”

 

Erin plugs in the coordinates into her GPS and they arrive at the clinic 20 minutes later. “I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up, I’ll pick us up some lunch while I’m out as well.”

“Thanks, Erin.”

Kasey walks into the clinic and heads to the front desk, after giving them her name she is escorted to a private room. “Chris will be with you momentarily.”

**_Knock, Knock_ **

“Come in.”

“Hey Kasey, I’m Christine, but everyone calls me Chris. What are you requiring work on today?”

“I’m a soccer player and have been training hard the last couple of days, feeling a bit stiff and sore. Need to loosen up before I head for camp tomorrow.”

“Okay, I can help with that, are you a field player or goalkeeper.”

“I’m a keeper.”

“Upper body sore?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’m going to step out of the room and let you get undressed. Be back in a few minutes.”

Kasey removes her clothes, placing them on the chair and lays down on the table covering herself with the sheet.

**_Knock, Knock_ **

“Ready?”

“Yes”

“I’m going to start with your upper body and worked downward. Just try and relax and let me do my thing.”

“Okay.”

“I had an interesting message waiting for me at the front desk when I went out. Apparently, you are the fiancée of one of my favourite clients, Kelley says enjoy and that she has covered your treatment for today.”

“Word travels fast, only two people knew where I was heading. Pretty sure I know who told her I was here.”

 

“Omg, Chris, I feel so much better. I didn’t realize how tight I was. Thank you.”

“I’m glad to help Kasey, Take Care. Bye now.”

Kasey puts her clothes back on and heads out to the lobby, where Erin is waiting for her.

“Did you tell Kel, I was here?”

“Yeah, she asked why you weren’t answering your phone.”

“I think I left my phone is in your car, did she need anything?”

“No, she said she was just checking in. I have food in the car waiting, let’s get back to the apartment before it’s totally cold.”

 

“So, I guess you are heading out now eh?”

“Yeah, I need to get on the road before it gets too late. I will see you soon though Wild, knock ‘em dead at camp.”

“I will do my best. Drive safe Erin and message me when you get there please.”

Kasey and Erin share a hug before she heads out.

 

Kasey sets an alarm on her phone on lays down on the bed to grab a quick nap before she gets ready to meet up with Carli and her team.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Sorry, I didn’t answer earlier, I left my phone in Erin’s car. I’m grabbing a quick nap before meeting Carli. Love you and miss you XOXO

Kasey curls up in bed and quickly falls asleep.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Lauren Jauregui: Hey Kasey, just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be joining you at the studio in Cary for a couple of days. Can you forward me your schedule for the week, so we can coordinate, thanks.

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Stupid alarm I was having a good sleep”

Kasey gets up and lays out clothes to wear before heading in to take a quick shower. She is just putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup when her phone starts ringing.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“Hey Carli, I’m just about ready. Should I bring my cleats or gloves with me or are we just talking?”

“That’s fine Kasey, I’m about 10 minutes away. We are just going to talk, so you don’t need to bring anything.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you downstairs in a few.”

Kasey makes sure she has her phone and keys, locking the door behind her as she meets Carli in front of the building.

Kasey sees the message left earlier by Lauren and forwards her the email she received from the Courage with her training sessions and appearances. Just as she hits send a car pulls up in front of her.

“Kasey”

“One second, I just need to make sure this email goes through. Ok, how are you, Carli?”

Kasey gets in the car and they drive away.

“I’m good, how was your training?”

“Took a shot to the stomach and got knocked on my ass but other than that it was pretty good.”

“Happens to the best of us.”

“What exactly am I talking with the kids about tonight?”

“Just focus on what happened from when you were kicked out of your home till now. You don’t have to go too much in depth if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“How much time do I have?”

“We have the space for an hour.”

“Okay”

“Nervous?”

“A little bit, but also excited to be able to tell my story.”

“We are here.”

Carli leads Kasey into a small room at the back of a Community Centre.

“Girls, I promised you a guest speaker this week. This is my friend Kasey Wild of the North Carolina Courage.”

“You’re Wild Thing!”

“Yes I am.”

“Cool, can I get your autograph?”

“I will take pictures and sign autographs for everyone afterwards, but first Carli asked me to speak to you about my background, so can everyone please take a seat and I’ll start.”

All of the girls and a few parents take their seats, their eyes all on Kasey.

\--- Skip presentation and signing autographs ---

 

“Kasey, I just want to say thank you for talking with the girls tonight, they really were listening to everything you said and a couple of the Mom even approached me and thanked me for bringing you in. I’m glad to see this side of Kasey Wild and not just the on-field persona. As one of the Captain’s for the US team, I get copied on emails regarding player and roster changes. I know Jill added you to the reserve roster for this season.”

“Kelley doesn’t know about my being on the roster and I would prefer she doesn’t find out from anyone but me. Who else gets copied on the emails?”

“Pinoe, Morgan and Broon.”

“Would it be possible for you to speak to the others and ask them to stay quiet on it?”

“Broon and Alex won’t be a problem, Pinoe, however, might be. I still have a few things to hold over her, so I might as well use them for the greater good. You know there are going to be people not happy about it, though right?”

“I do, and I plan to show them on the field exactly why I was added.”

“Good answer. Kasey, please call me if there is anything, I can do for you.”

“I will, but I have a request first. I want all the girls to attend the game between our teams.”

“That I can for sure do.”

“Goodnight Carli, see you on the pitch!”

“Night Kasey, look after KO or you’ll have me to deal with.”

“You and what army?”

“Most likely the entire USWNT and a good portion of the NWSL.”

“Ok, I’ll be good.”

Kasey waves as Carli drives away and heads back up to the apartment. She changes into comfy clothes before Skyping Kelley

 

KO - I almost forgot what you looked like beautiful.

KW - I miss you.

KO - I miss you too Babe, Kylie is already in bed.

KW - Damn, I missed her again.

KO – Do you want me to wake her up?

KW – No it’s okay, just speaking with the girls this evening really made me miss her.

KO – How did that go?

KW – Really well, I’m so glad I got to share my story with them.

KO – Sooo what are you wearing?

KW – Pjs that I can very easily remove

KO – Ok, I’m heading into the bedroom before this goes any further

KW – Take your clothes off babe, I miss seeing your body

KO – You as well

KW – Already on it

KO – Touch yourself Kase, I know you want too

KW – I wish you were here to fuck me right now, I’m so wet

KO – Fuck yourself, baby, I wanna watch

Kelley runs her fingers through her own wet folds while watching Kasey finger herself.

KO – Say my name

Kasey speeds up her movements and rubs her thumb over her clit while teasing her nipples with her other hand. Her breathing speeding up, Kelley can tell she is close and starts fingering and rubbing herself along with her fiancée.

KW – OMG Kelllleeeeeeeeeey

KO – I love you Kasssssseeeeeeey OMG

The pair lay silently beside their laptops watching each other’s laboured breathing return to normal.

KO – Round 2?

KW – Oh god yes

Kasey makes a point of licking her fingers clean in front of the camera.

KO – So hot baby

KO – Did you forget to eat real food baby? I can hear your tummy growling

KW – I’ll make a sandwich when I feel like moving

KO – Go wash up and make a sandwich babe, I’ll be right here, you need to eat

KW – Okay, back in a few

Kelley watches Kasey’s ass as she gets up and heads to the bathroom, she comes out a few minutes later and heads towards the kitchen. When Kasey gets back, she realizes that her freckled fiancée has fallen asleep and is softly snoring into the screen. She eats her sandwich and curls up facing the screen before falling asleep herself.

**_RING, RING_ **

“Hello”

“Kasey, I hope I didn’t wake you but Carli told me it was important to be in contact with you. It’s Alex by the way.”

Kasey yawns “Hey Alex, sorry yeah I was asleep, Kelley had me up late last night.”

“I really don’t want to know about that Wild, save it for the honeymoon. You are going on a honeymoon, right?”

“After the season is done, most likely. So, I need to talk to you about an email that Carli said you would be copied on. It’s about the latest player and roster moves for the USWNT.”

“I saw your name Kasey, I’m excited for you.”

“Please don’t let on to Kelley anything about it ok? She doesn’t know. I want to be able to surprise her should the time ever come.”

“No worries Kase, she won’t hear it from me.”

“Thanks, Alex. So, you and Tobs are coming to the wedding, right?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it! You’re seriously getting married on the field?”

“Yep, it seemed fitting.”

“How’s Kylie handling everything?”

“She excited about the wedding and soccer, but it’s going to be hard on everyone being separated once the season starts. Oh, did Kel tell you she was invited to a Soccer Canada camp in July?”

“Oh wow, that’s awesome. I’ll have to tell Tobs.”

“Kriegs and Ash already know, Kylie called them and let them know. I should get going now Alex, I need coffee and I should also get packed up for later. Thank you for calling me.”

“No worries Kase, you’re leaving for camp tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m don’t have any training tomorrow, so I figured it would be good to get there and situate myself. The team already arranged for a rental at the airport and a room at a hotel.”

“Okay, well fly safe and I hope to see lots of shots of you in action at camp.”

“I’ll see what I can do about that, sounds like I might have my own personal photographer when I get there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of a big deal, don’t you know?”

“Lol, talk to later Kase.”

“Bye Alex, say hi to Tobs for me.”

Kasey hangs up from the call and heads straight for the coffee maker. She brews her first cup while she heads back into the bedroom to throw some clothes on and go to the bathroom.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy: Sorry that I fell asleep on you last night babe. I’m helping out at Kylie’s school today and then we have soccer, so won’t be home until later. Please message me before you leave and when you arrive. Love you XOXO

Beautiful 1: It’s okay I enjoyed watching you sleep, it helped me fall asleep. Crap I was supposed to provide cookies, wasn’t I? I will message you later. Love you XOXO

Sexxy: Cookies are covered. Kylie made sure they are the nut – free ones.

Beautiful 1: Good. At least someone is on the ball. Have a good one babe.

 

Kasey grabs the power cord for her laptop and plugs in letting it load while she gets her first sips of liquid gold and makes herself some avocado toast. Scrolling through social media, she is amazed at the number of followers she has gained recently. Her attention is drawn to a video that she is tagged in on Facebook. She isn’t happy to find out that her speech from last night was recorded and has now been posted for everyone to see. The comments coming in are mostly positive with a few, not so positive ones mixed in.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kasey Wild: Were you aware that someone recorded my speech last night and has now posted it.

Carli L: I’m sorry Kasey, I asked them to put away their phones and just listen. I’m looking at the video now and I have an idea who did the recording, I will address it with them immediately and get them to take it down if possible.

Kasey Wild: Thank you. I’m sure it has already been shared on multiple platforms so taking it down won’t do much at this point.

Carli L: I really am sorry Kasey, I’m sure that some of the information you shared with us last night wasn’t meant to become public knowledge.

Kasey Wild: Some of it, not even Kel knows, but I guess she will now.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Someone leaked a video of my speech last night and there is stuff I spoke of in it that we haven’t talked about. I don’t want any secrets between us, please watch it and we can talk about it later. I’m not hiding from it, it’s my reality and it’s time to address it. I love you XOXO

Kelley sees the message and makes an excuse to step away from the bake sale to watch the video. She cries as she listens to the woman, she loves recounts the emotional abuse she was subjected to at the hands of her father, the years she struggled to keep a roof over her and Kylie’s head and feed them, why she stopped playing soccer and what brought her back to the game she loves and to finding the love of her life.

Sexxy: I love you so very much Kasey Jane Wild soon to be O’Hara. There is nothing in that video that could cause me to love you any less if anything I love you more for having gone through it all and coming out on the right side of things. I am so proud of you! Now, please listen to me, I think that when you get to Cary you should speak with the team doctors about seeing someone to help you deal with everything. I go to someone from time to time and it really helps me sort things out, and I think it will help you, babe.

Beautiful 1: I love you too. I agree it’s time I talk to someone about things and stop being so damn stubborn about embracing help.

Sexxy: You might want to check out the video Kase, there is a link for an additional one that was just posted. I need to get back to selling cookies, talk in a bit XOXO

Kasey finds the link and clicks on it; a face comes on the screen. It’s not one of the girls from the team but a Mother she had an in-depth conversation with last night. She applauds Kasey for her honesty and integrity and perseverance and states that she recorded and posted the video so others could see that Kasey isn't just beautiful on the outside or a professional soccer player, but a real person who has fought to overcome the odds and made it. She then goes on to apologize for her methods and any issues it may cause.  

 

Kasey unsure of what to sends an email to her agent along with links for the videos. The response from Jeff is quick, He is aware of the video and dealing with it.

So much for doing nay homework Kasey thinks as she packs up everything aside from her laptop and places them by the door. She grabs her phone, wallet, and keys and puts on her jacket, toque and shoes and decides to get some air and go for a walk. After 20 minutes she finds a restaurant and eats some lunch and orders a salad to take home with her for later. Her phone keeps buzzing, she looks at the caller id and ignores them all until she sees her Mom’s name flash on the screen.

 

Kasey – Hey Mom

Pat – Hey Kasey, I was informed at my euchre game that a video of you was posted online. How are you doing with it?

Kasey – Obviously, it was meant to remain confidential, but someone had other plans. I’m hurting, but at the same time, I guess it’s finally making think about and process a lot of stuff. Kelley thinks I should see a shrink.

Pat – I agree with her, remember I tried to get you to go to someone for years, but you wouldn’t. There is nothing wrong with admitting you need help. Everyone needs help at some point in their life.

Kasey – Do you think Dad will see it?

Pat – Who knows, last I heard he was back living in Michigan. Change of topic – how are the wedding plans?

Kasey – Everything is good as far as I know. Last I checked the RSVPs were rolling in. I’m just making my way back to Kelley’s apartment with some food. I’m just going to put on a movie or something until it’s time for me to leave for the airport.

Pat – I love you, Kasey, be safe.

Kasey – Love you too Mom. Talk to you soon.

 

Kasey walks up to the apartment and finds Kailen waiting for her.

“Jen called and told me I should get off my ass and come and check on you.”

“I’m just going to Netflix until it’s time to leave, you’re welcome to join.”

“What are we watching?”

“Not sure, something that makes it so I don’t have to think and not Disney!”

“How about Bring it On? No thinking required!”

“Sold.”

 

“I bought a salad, you want to share it?”

“I’m good Wild, I will eat when I get home from the airport.”

 

“I’m just going to do a final sweep and make sure I have everything.”

Realizing there is still a bit of milk left in the fridge, she drinks it straight from the carton and puts the empty carton in the garbage bag. She ties off the bag and carries it out of the apartment and down the hall to the garbage shoot she located earlier. She returns to the apartment and collects her stuff. “Let’s go, Sheridan”

 

Kailen and Kasey hug before the Courage keeper makes her way into the terminal and boards her flight to her new home. Two hours later she awaits the last of her bags at Raleigh-Durham International Airport. She pulls up the email from the team and walks towards the rental car counter. After filling out the paperwork she is giving the keys to her car for the week. The girl at the counter gives her directions to the hotel she is staying at and she is on her way in a Chevy Cruze not unlike her own at home. She parks at the hotel grabs her bags and checks in. Using her keycard to open the door, she smiles when she sees a basket of goodies on the table along with some clothing from the team, and a note “Welcome to the North Carolina Courage.”

Kasey takes a picture and posts it to Instagram

KaseyWild1

(Insert picture of the table with stuff and card)

This was waiting for me when I arrived at my hotel this evening. Can’t wait to hit the pitch for my new team this week. Thank you, everyone, for your support.

#KaseyWild,    #KaseyWildFanClub,   #NWSL,           #NorthCarolinaCourage,           #Courage,

#excited,          #putmeincoach,            #keepersunite

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE_ **

Beautiful 1: Made it to the hotel in one piece. Love you, miss you XOXO

Sexxy: I see you got a nice welcome to town. I expect that chocolate not to be eaten.

Beautiful 1: You remember who you are talking to right? It will probably be gone in 2 days

Sexxy: Probably closer to 1. HAO is going to message you tomorrow and show you around.

Beautiful 1: Ok, I’m ready to crash. Today has been quite draining.

Sexxy: Understandable, sweet dreams Baby love you XOXO 5 more days

Beautiful 1: A lot can happen in 5 days Kel

Sexxy: Yeah, you kicking ass at camp, doing your vocal work and then me making you scream my name out.

Beautiful 1: Wow, is this how it’s going to be when we are separated all season?

Sexxy: I’m going to be cashing in my frequent flyer miles to see you as often as possible Babe. I miss you in my arms.

Beautiful 1: Your shirt isn’t doing the job anymore, the smell of you is almost gone. I need the real you.

Sexxy: Soon baby girl. Get some sleep now.

Beautiful 1: Night Kel, I’ll see you in my dreams.

 


	95. Chapter 95

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

Kasey lays in the bed, thinking that someone must have gotten the wrong room number, but when the knocking continues, she gets up and opens the door to find a smiling Heather O’Reilly. Kasey stands there looking at her.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes of course, sorry I’m just, it’s really you. I’m Kasey, but I guess you already know that.”

“Lol! It is, and it’s nice to finally meet you, Kasey, KO never stops talking about you and Kylie. I messaged you earlier and didn’t get an answer. I hope you don’t mind, KO told me where I could find you and also recommended that I show up with coffee for you. One Vanilla Latte for you and now I want to see the ring. Wow, I have never seen one like that KO did a good job

“Thank you for the caffeine and yes Kel did an awesome job on picking out the ring, although she did get a bit of help from Kriegs. Sorry, I didn’t answer your message, I was pretty wiped last night and enjoying some much-needed sleep.”

“It’s ok, KO explained to me what has been going on and that you would probably want to keep it pretty low key today. That’s completely understandable however it has been requested by the team that I bring you to the Stadium today for a meeting in about two hours.”

“Crap, am I already in trouble?”

“No, you are fine Kasey, it’s standard procedure for the team to do an intake meeting to fill out paperwork and address any questions or concerns you may have. I’m sure they will want to discuss what has been going on the last few days. I’m not going to lie, I watched the video after I spoke with KO. When you were talking about Kelley your face lit up and it was very apparent how much you love her. Her face lights up the same way when she talks about you, you know. As for the rest of what you said, don’t allow any of it to be downplayed, you are a very strong woman, you’ve been hit with obstacles left, right and centre and overcome them all. I always knew it would take someone special to rope KO in, just never expected them to come in the form of a Canadian goalkeeper. I’m looking forward to playing with you this season Wild, I have a feeling we are going to become good friends.”

“Thank you, I know how much Kel values your friendship and opinion, I’m sure I wouldn’t last if I didn’t get your approval. Just so you know my Father is American, I have dual Citizenship between Canada and the US. The terms of my contract here dictate that I am American, so the team isn’t using an import spot on me.”

“Good to know.”

Have you spoken with your agent about the video?”

“I emailed him yesterday, and he said he would get back to me. I should check my email and see if there is a response.”

Kasey pulls out her laptop and after entering the WIFI password the hotel gave her pulls up her email. She notices two emails, one from Jeff and the second from Paul Riley.

“Which one should I read first?”

“Kasey, take some deep breaths ok? KO told me you have issues with anxiety and that I should watch out for you.”

“Jesus, what the heck didn’t she tell you?”

“A lot actually, I really don’t know much about the woman one of my best friends is marrying, we have all season to sort that out though.”

 

Kasey opens the email from Jeff first

It states that the video will not be taken down, as there has been a tremendous response to it. The Courage have been inundated with requests for interviews with her, and they want to set a meeting to determine how she wants to proceed.

Jeff goes on to inform Kasey that since the video has been made public, he has also received requests for her to do some additional speaking engagements and wants to know what she thinks about doing 1 or 2.

 

Kasey then opens the email from her Coach

I received all positive feedback from Jill about your time at the Keeper Institute. I expect to see you on the pitch Tuesday ready to show everyone exactly who Kasey Wild is and why we were so excited to sign you.

Also, I have been informed your name has been added to the USWNT reserve roster. Congratulations.

 

Kasey looks over at HAO and smiles, then heads over to the dresser and table to look over her choices of clothing for the day. “Do you mind if I grab a quick shower before we go out and also is there someplace, I can get something to eat?”

“Of course, go right ahead. Do you want me to step out while you are getting ready? They have breakfast downstairs would you like me to grab you something?”

“It’s not necessary for you to step out, but if you wouldn’t mind grabbing food that would be awesome. I’ll eat just about anything right now. Don’t forget the keycard if you go.”

Kasey picks up her toiletry bag and heads into the bathroom, she turns the water on and strips before stepping under the hot water. Forgetting she isn’t currently alone, she starts singing while she is washing.

HAO who was just about to leave to get some food is drawn into the song Kasey is singing, trying to place it but coming up empty. Once Kasey switches to a more familiar song she picks up the keycard and heads to the lobby to see what their breakfast area offers guests.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

HAO: Your girl can really sing

KO: She actually sang for you?

HAO: No, she was singing in the shower

KO: Should I be concerned that you are listening to Kase sing in the shower?

HAO: Lol, no. I’m going to stick with her today, the team called her in for a meeting.

KO: Good or bad? Thank you, for going above and beyond for her. You have no idea how much that means to me and Kase.

HAO: Should be a regular intake and paperwork one, but you can never be too sure. It’s kind of weird that they would request I bring her and not just tell her to be there. Anyways, I’m on the hunt for food for your fiancée. I’ll keep you apprised later KO

KO: Later

 

Heather secures a plate with some toast, scrambled eggs and bacon along with a fruit cup for Kasey, before heading back to the room. Swiping the keycard, she finds Kasey already in her jeans and a bra trying to decide which shirt to wear.

“KO always was a sucker for a nice set of abs. I brought you food, and wear the polo today.”

Kasey picks up the blue polo shirt and pulls it on. Looking at the plate of food, she realizes exactly how hungry she really is. Taking the plate, she sits on the bed and all but devours it.

“So good, thank you! The last thing I ate was a salad before I left for the airport last night, didn’t realize how hungry I actually was. I need to do my hair and makeup and we can head out soon.”

“Kasey, can I ask what the song was that you were singing?”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve heard it before, who sings it?”

“Actually, I do, or I will be. Long story short I’m going to be singing with Lauren Jauregui and Halsey on a song and they chose that song for me to sing solo. I’m going to be in the recording studio Tuesday and Wednesday doing the background vocals for them and maybe recording that song. No one has heard it yet, so please don’t let on you have.”

“I won’t, I suppose you dance as well?”

“Haven’t you seen the dancing keeper clip of me on YouTube? Yes, I dance and play the guitar.”

“I saw it, hopefully, you aren’t planning on breaking out the moves midgame this season. Crystal is going to have some fun with you.

“KO already told me about our dancing teammate. I’m almost ready, just putting the finishing touches on my hair.”

“What’s the weather like today?”

“Light jacket only”

“Awesome.” Kasey pulls her favourite leather jacket out of the bottom of her suitcase and puts in on along with her Aviators and finishes her look off with a pair of black Under Armour shoes, she borrowed from Kelley. Putting her phone and keys in her purse, she takes a final look in the mirror and says “Let’s go” to HAO.

When they reach the lobby, Kasey sees that there are more girls coming in wearing Courage colours.

“The rookies have arrived. Oh, wait I forgot you’re technically one of them.”

Heather and Kasey manage to make their way out without being stopped and walked towards the parking lot. “Am I driving, or are you?” “Might as well make use of the rental, you drive. We aren’t far from the stadium, just stay on this road and you will see it come up on your side.”

“Turn there Kase. We’ll need to get you a parking pass for the season. Are they providing you with a car?”

“Yeah, I mentioned that I had only ever driven Chevys, and asked if it would possible to get one to use here. I have a dealership that I’m going to do some promo for in exchange for providing me with a loaded Metallic Blue Camaro for the season, although I will have to swap for something bigger once Kylie arrives.”

“They are really hooking you up with a Camaro?”

“Yeah, apparently Kel is a huge NASCAR fan and knows the owners of the dealership, they offered me a Corvette, but I thought that might be a little too ostentatious.”

“Whatever you say, Wild Thing. Let’s get inside they are probably waiting for you.”

 

“Are you coming into the meeting with me?”

“No, I’ll be in the stadium somewhere, scaring off the newbies or checking out the new kits.”

“Okay, have fun. While you are there can you see if I can get a kit ordered for Kylie.”

“Keeper or player? what size and do you want it customized?”

“Keeper of course! kids large and with the name Wild and number 1 on back please.”

“Will do, any preference on the colour?”

“She liked the black one that I wore at the Draft.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Thanks, HAO.”

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Hi Kasey”

“Coach, I didn’t think you were going to be here.”

“Usually I don’t take part in them, but you are a special case.”

“Not sure if that’s a good thing or bad”

“Am I smiling Wild?”

“Umm yes?”

“Then it’s all good. Let me introduce you to the rest of the Coaching Staff, most of these guys you have already met but this big guy right here is Nathan, our Goalkeeper Coach,”

“Nice to meet you, Kasey, I have heard all about you, can’t wait to work with you this season.”

“Thank you.”

“So, Kasey how was training with Jill?”

“I enjoyed it. Jill really knows what she is doing.”

“She sent me a glowing report on you, detailing that I had my sweeper keeper and mentioned perhaps I should consider allowing you to play out for a game. She also mentioned that you and Kailen worked off each other really well, I hope that carries over to you and Katelyn.”

“I never said anything to her about playing out and yes, Kailen and I do work well together. As for Katelyn and I, I will do my best to work with her but ultimately, I am not here to be number two; I plan on doing everything in my power to ensure I become your number one keeper before the end of the season and help bring home the NWSL Championship.”

“I see you aren’t lacking in the confidence department Wild.”

“You wouldn’t have signed me if you felt I wasn’t capable of doing just that and more.”

Kasey looks around the table and sees the men all smiling and nodding at her.

“So now on to all the fun stuff. There is some paperwork for you to fill out, you can complete it and bring it back with you tomorrow. You have a physical scheduled for first thing in the morning and then some light training in the afternoon. We are planning on gradually working you into the camp, once we start to make some cuts. There are a couple of keepers we want to get a look at for our reserve roster. Some of the girls from the team are already here and training, so you can meet them. Actually, did HAO not bring you here?”

“Yes, she did. She is currently somewhere ordering a kit for my daughter.”

“Okay, when she gets back let her know that she is your buddy for the season.”

“Buddy?”

“We pair our veterans up with younger players to help them navigate through everything.”

“Ah ok.”

“Also, in light of recent events we would like to strongly encourage you to schedule an appointment with our team Psychologist, here is his card, he is expecting your call. “Yes, Sir.”

“We will be scheduling a sit-down interview for you with selected members of the press on Thursday. All of their questions will be screened and approved prior to being asked. Are you ok with that?” “Yes”

“Do you have any questions for us, Kasey?”

 “I do. How would I go about securing a block of tickets to each home game this season? In Ottawa, I have Kasey’s Korner where my drawings are sold and the proceeds are donated to the local Boys and Girls Club. With your support, I would like to introduce Kasey’s Kids an in-school initiative where children are rewarded with tickets for their achievements, perhaps allow them locker room tour prior to the game and on-field access after the game.”

“How many tickets are we talking about Kasey?”

“I was thinking 20 seats in the endzone. I will cover the cost of them out of my salary.”

A gentleman in a suit who had been sitting off in the corner observing everything stands up “How about we up that to 40 tickets and have a banner printed? Oh, and don’t worry about the cost, I will help cover it.”

“Kasey, meet Steve Malik the Chairman and Owner of our Team.”

“Sir, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Please call me Steve, I understand you are an artist and singer Kasey?”

“I do caricature and fun drawings, and also play the guitar and sing well enough to have landed a contract to sing with some professionals.”

“Yes, I gave my approval for that, it will be a good promotion for the team.”

“Would you be interested in doing some drawings of your teammates for our website, we could auction them off with the money going to a charity of your choice.”

“Omg, that would be amazing!”

“Here’s my card, email me if you have any other ideas. Look forward to seeing you on the pitch Wild

 Thing.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Kasey, it appears you have already won over the owner of the team, just one last thing before we send you on your way for today. We need a couple of pictures for the website, announcing you are here. I believe you already know our photographer David. He is waiting for you down the hall. Take HAO with you.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow Kasey.”

Kasey shakes everyone’s hands and starts to walk down the hall.

 

“How did it go? I figured you might need this.” HAO hands her a bottle of water.

“Thanks” Kasey stops and takes a big drink. “It went amazing! I met Steve and we are going to working together on Kasey’s Kids and he wants me to do some drawings to auction off for charity.”

“Why are we going this way?”

“They want pictures for the website.”

 

“David?”

David comes over and gives Kasey a big hug.

“Kasey! I’m so happy to see you, where’s that beautiful fiancée of yours?”

“Kelley is still in Ottawa, looking after our daughter so it’s just me today.”

“Okay, first off love the leather jacket it’s sexy! keep it on, let’s open it up a bit to show the logo and put the shades on. Work it Wild Thing!”

“Wow, girl I swear you just made my lens fog up. Cross your arms and look at me, you hot thing you.” Kasey and HAO both laugh at him.

“Hold it, just hitting all the angles, beautiful. Okay, remove the jacket and shades and we will take some boring shots of you now.” David takes a couple more pictures. “HAO you want in on the fun? Let’s get a couple of the two of you back together.” HAO takes off her jacket showing off her polo shirt. “Okay, ladies’ side by side first and then back to back looking over your shoulder, and done.” “Thank you, ladies, Kasey always a pleasure. I can’t wait to work with you this season. We should have dinner, you can meet my husband.” “I’d like that, Kelley will be in town soon for a couple of days, why don’t we plan it then.” “Sounds good beautiful, be in touch.”

“It’s going to a fun season, with David around.”

“Yeah, he seems like quite the character and he definitely likes you.”

“What’s not to like? Seriously though, you’ve seen my abs, right?”

 “Save the cockiness for the field Wild.”

Kasey laughs at her comment.

 

“Okay, KO sent me a message to remind you to look into housing. So, I’m going to take you down to the housing office right now and get you set up.”

“Ok, oh I was told to tell you, that you are my buddy for the season.”

“I was hoping that’s why they asked me to come in with you.”

 

“Through the door, ask for Mary. I will be right in, just need to return a call.”

“Hi, are you Mary?”

“I am and you are?”

“Kasey Wild, I’m here to find out about housing for the season.”

“Come with me into my office.”

Kasey follows the lady and sits in the chair across from her.

“Are you interested in an apartment or house and how many bedrooms?”

“If possible, I would like a house with at least 3 bedrooms and a decent backyard.”

“I currently have 5 houses available. One is actually a four bedroom and has 3 bathrooms. It’s about 15 minutes from here. Would, you be interested in that?”

“What about schools and are animals allowed?”

“There are several schools close by, and animals are allowed with a deposit. There is also a dog park the next street over.”

“How much would I be looking at to rent it?”

“$2200 a month, it’s on the high end for rentals. Usually, our players will take on roommates to help cut down on costs.”

“Would it be possible to set up an appointment to see it?”

“Yes, it wouldn’t be a couple of days though as they need to give the current tenants 24 notice before viewings.”

“It is available at the beginning of next month, though right?”

“Yes, the current tenants have already given their notice and will be gone by the end of this month.”

“Okay, let me just call my fiancée and see what she says about it.”

****

**_RING, RING_ **

KO: Hey beautiful, how did your meeting go?

KW: Good, I’ll tell you all about it later ok? I’m going through housing options at the moment. Can I swing $2200 a month plus for a house?

KO: Kase, that’s pretty high.

KW: I’m just thinking that in a couple of months I will no longer be paying for rent on the apartment in Ottawa. I have my paycheck from the Courage, the sponsorships and I will be paid a chunk for the recording plus a percentage of sales.

KO: Would you consider taking in a roommate for the season to help offset the initial cost?

KW: I guess that would doable. Should I ask Mary to set up a viewing for when you get here?

KO: Yes, why isn’t HAO helping you?

KW: She is on her phone.

KO: Set up the appointments and we can check them out together.

KW: Ok, I will call you back in a bit. Love you, Babe.

KO: Love you too

 

“Okay Mary, would it possible for you to set up an appointment for viewing on Thursday? Also, maybe set up a couple of other viewings of the 3-bedroom houses, please. Also, I’m going to be needing a roommate can you help me out with that as well?”

“I will call and set up some viewings for Thursday, and make a note that you are looking for a roommate.”

“The roommate must be okay with kids and dogs!” “Noted. I will be in touch Kasey.”

 

“That was quick.”

“She is scheduling viewings on Thursday so Kel can come with me.”

“The pictures of the one house look really nice. There is a deck for Kel to feed her squirrels.”

“Ah yes, KO and her little chippies and squirrels.”

 

“Coach said that they are looking at keepers for the reserve roster during camp this week, so they are slowly going to integrate me. Can you show me where everything is and who to talk with so I can keep my training up?”

“For sure, just so you know I’m going to be around helping out at the camp. We can do some training on the side.”

“Perfect, I don’t function very well if I don’t do some form of training every day.”

 

“Kasey, do you mind if we head back to the hotel now? Dave decided to invite a friend and his wife over for supper, so now I need to figure out what we are having, go grocery shopping and make supper and ensure the house is clean.”

“No worries, it’s okay, I promised Kel I would call her back and I have all this paperwork to fill out for tomorrow. Then I have two assignments to finish.”

“When are you done school?”

“I will have to fly back to Ottawa in April to write my finals. I’m also getting a Citizen’s Award from the city and they agreed to hold the ceremony then to accommodate me.”

“Citizen’s Award?”

“The guy I did CPR on put me up for it. Anyways, I know you need to head out, thank you for hanging with me today, even though I’m pretty sure my fiancée threatened you if you didn’t. Are you training tomorrow?”

“I’m helping with drills tomorrow at camp so I will get to see you in action.”

“Ok, I’ll see you then, have a good evening HAO.”

“See you tomorrow Wild, and just for the record KO did threaten me but I would have hung out with you regardless, after all, it’s not every day you get to meet a YouTube star.”

“Urgh.”

“I was referring to your highlights, of course, think you could show off the scorpion kick in practice sometime? Tobs and you made it look pretty easy.”

“Sure, why not, anything else?”

“I’m sure I can come up with something,” HAO says with a grin as she makes her way over to her car.

 

Kasey makes her way back to her room. She notices some girls in the hallway wearing Courage shirts and approaches them.

“Hey”

The two girls turn around and look at her. “Are you here for the camp as well?”

“Yes. I’m Kasey.”

“I’m Allie, I know who you are. I’m a goalkeeper as well, this is Katie she is a defender. We played at UNC together.”

“Nice, so where are you guys off to right now?”

“We were going to find someplace to grab some food, do you want to join us?”

“Sure, I’d like that. I’m just going to message my fiancée that I’ll call her later and we can head out.”

“So, it’s true you and O’Hara are engaged! Can, we see your ring?”

“Yes, we are, but I would appreciate it if that stayed between us.” Kasey shows them her engagement ring.

“Of course.”

“I have a car, any idea where you want to go?”

“I saw a Chipotle not far from here, how’s that sound?”

“You know I’ve actually only had food from there once when I was in Florida over Christmas break.”

“Then let’s go.”

 

Kasey and the girls sit down and eat their food and engage in a conversation about many different topics. She notices that Katie is the quieter of the two and that Allie has placed her hand on tops of hers.

“Can I ask are you two together?”

“Yeah, we have been together for two years now. Katie is just sad because she will be leaving for home at the end of the term and this is probably the last chance we will have to play together.”

“Where’s home?”

“Just outside of Atlanta. I was just offered a job there when I graduate.”

“What about you Allie, where’s home?”

“I’m actually from Charlotte, so not too far. I still have a few credits left to complete for my Psych degree, so I’m sticking around for another year. I will need to find a roommate or a cheaper apartment soon though as I can’t afford the rent where we are currently living on my own.”

“Conveniently enough I happen to be looking for a roommate; any issues with having a 9-year-old or a dog around?”

“Nope, I love dogs and I’m pretty good with kids as well.”

Kasey notices that for the first time Katie smiles when she hears them talking.

“Maybe we were destined to meet today. I’m going to look at a couple of places on Thursday, let’s exchange numbers and we can check them out together. Kelley will be joining us as well.”

“Just an FYI Katie has a crush on your girl.”

“I do not!”

“You so do.”

“Ok, so Katie stays at the hotel when we go apartment hunting then right? I’m just kidding. Kel is actually pretty chill about things like that.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“She must have known we were talking about her, excuse me a minute.”

KO: Hey, I know you said you would call later but we lost our wedding photographer, something about a double booking, I’m not sure what to do.

KW: Crap! I’m out with a couple of fans of yours at the moment, I may have found my roommate. You’ll meet her and her girlfriend on Thursday. I should go now though, we are actually sitting in Chipotle. I’ll call you in a bit babe and we can figure it out. Love you.

KO: Love you too. Kylie says hi and that she misses you.

KW: Tell her I miss her and love her.

KO: I will, bye babe.

KW: Bye

 

“Sorry about that, I feel like I can trust you with this information. Kelley and I are getting married in a couple of weeks and we just lost our photographer. I need to get back to the hotel and handle it and I still have homework to do. Do you mind if we head back?”

“Of course, that’s definitely something that needs to be handled immediately.”

They drive back to the hotel

“Kasey, just so you know there is dinner provided between 6 – 8, why don’t you join us. You can meet some of the other girls trying out.”

“I’d like that, message me when you are heading down. See you in a little while.”

 

Kasey opens up her contacts and dials the only person she can think of to talk to at the moment.

 

D - Hello there beautiful, are we still on for dinner on Thursday?

K - Of course we are I can’t wait to meet your sexy husband with the washboard abs.

D - Hands off girl!

K - Lol, thanks I needed a laugh.

D - What’s up Wild?

K - Kelley called me, we lost the photographer for our wedding and I don’t know what you do about it. Everyone else we called was booked solid or out of our price range.

D - You never told me you set a date. When and where?

K - Sorry, I guess I figured it would come out over the bottle of wine you promised. We are getting married Valentine’s day in Ottawa. The wedding will be on Friday and then we are having a pickup game with all of our friends and teammates on Saturday afternoon followed by a reception in the evening.

D - Hmm, you know I was just giving Matthew heck for being away on business over Valentines because I didn’t want to be alone. You cover my airfare and accommodation and I’m there for you Babe. OMG girl do you have your dress yet?

K - I do, I found the perfect one in New York a couple of days ago. It’s gorgeous David!

D – Do you have any pictures?

K - Just one (Insert picture of Kasey in the wedding dress)

D - Oh, honey now I definitely need to be there for it. I only had a small shoot scheduled for that weekend, I’ll just reschedule it.

D - Call your girl and let her know everything will be fine, I’ll see you both of you on Thursday, and wear the leather jacket.

K - Lol, I will. You have no idea how much this means to me!

D - Anything for true love. Bye, beautiful.

K - Bye David.

 

**_RING, RING, RING_ **

****

KO – Hey Babe

KW – So I have some awesome news. I spoke with David he is going to do our photos, we just need to cover airfare and accommodation for him.

KO – Done! I’ll book him a room at the Marriott with the others. So how was your meeting? HAO told me it went well and that you met the owner, but didn’t tell me anything else other than that she has been assigned to be your buddy this season.

KW – Yeah, my little buddy

KO – She’s the same height as me, Kase.

KW – I know, I like that I’m taller than you.

KO – You’re a keeper you need to be tall. I’m a defender I need to be fast. Anyways, meeting?

KW – Steve and I discussed starting an in-school program called Kasey’s Kids, where kids would get tickets to the games for their achievements. I offered to buy 20 season tickets, he doubled it and said he would look after it. Also, he asked me to do some drawings to be auctioned off for charity.

KO – Wow, Kase that sounds amazing. Maybe I should have Kelley’s Kids this season as well.

KW – I’d fully support that, It’s so important for kids to have someone to look up to, and this is one way I can think of to encourage them.

KO – I love your heart, I love your mind, I love your body and I love you Kase.

KW – You sound a little frustrated Kel

KO – More than a little, so much so that I’m taking an earlier flight. Bri’s Mom and Jen are going to Coach Kylie’s team so I can grab a flight out tomorrow. I already spoke with HAO she is picking me up at the airport.

KW – I can’t wait to see you. All of me misses all of you.

KO – Did you just quote a song?

KW – Yeah. Speaking of song, I’m guessing that I will be in the studio when you arrive and that’s why you asked HAO to pick you up.

KO – Yeah, I thought of surprising you, but I know you aren’t a big fan of them.

KW – Remind me to give HAO the address for the studio. Lauren will be arriving in the afternoon sometime and I’m heading there after the training session.

KO – Have you checked the rsvp’s lately? We are up to 100 people and counting. There are a ton of players coming, what would you think about us having a round robin tournament, rather than just a pickup game? I will even go out and buy a tacky trophy.

KW – Sure, why not as long as the girls all agree to it. Please tell me you are planning on telling HAO tomorrow? I feel really bad keeping it from her.

KO – I am, don’t worry. Dave has already assured me that their calendars are clear and they are coming.

KW – Good!

KO – So question are we writing our own vows? My Mom has been asking

KW – Do you want too? Cause I think I would.

KO – Okay, as long as I can have a cheat sheet at the wedding because I’m sure as heck not going to remember them.

KW – Agreed.

KO – Next question, which one of us is the groom?

KW – Um neither, why?

KO – To figure out the order of the procession Kase

KW – Well, we both know how you like to top. I think you’re the groom babe.

KO – Guess that means I’ll be the one up front waiting for you.

KW – Bring Kleenex, you are going to need something to wipe the drool off your face when you see me.

KO – Don’t worry Erin will be packing, should the need arise.

KW – I still can’t believe this is happening.

KO – Believe it, I never been so excited and terrified in my life!

KW – You better not be terrified of me

KO – No, I’m terrified I’m going to do something stupid at the ceremony.

KW – I’ll be there to catch you Babe, always and forever.

KO: So, on a serious note, my lawyer suggested a pre-nuptial agreement.

KW: Kel, I love you. I’m not marrying you for your money. I have no issue with signing a prenup, and actually, I think it is a good idea to protect ourselves should anything ever happen. I also need to update my will accordingly, I want to make sure that Kylie is looked after.

KO: Ok, I will agree to us signing a prenup agreement with stipulations in it, for when we have children and for years of marriage.

KW: I can’t wait for us to have children. You do realize we aren’t getting any younger Kel.

KO: Calm yourself Wild, there isn’t a ring on this finger yet. How about we wait until after the Olympics to discuss having a family, that’s two years Kase can you handle that?

KW: Yes, I think so. How is it that we get more figured out over the phone than in person?

KO: Because when you’re near me, I not usually thinking with my brain.

KW: Point taken, I should go, I need to finish my assignment and get it emailed before midnight.

KO: Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow beautiful. Love you

KW: Love you too. Bye Babe

 

Kasey plugs in her earbuds and puts on her favourite playlist while working away on an assignment for her counselling class. Two hours later, she double checks her references and citations to make sure they all according to APA format saves the file and sends it on the way to her instructor. She begins working on another assignment when her phone beeps

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Allie: We are heading down for supper soon, you still up for joining us?

Kasey: Yes, hey I’m working on an assignment can I get some advice on it? I’m in room 305.

Allie: We’ll be there in a few

Kasey: Ok, I’ll prop the door, just come in

 

Kasey is so into creating her Anger Management Workbook, that she doesn’t even notice the girls come in her room. She feels a tap on her shoulder and jumps. She takes out her earbuds and greets them.

“Whatcha working on?”

“I have to create a workbook for one of my students who is 12 and has Anger Management issues, he loves hockey so that’s the theme of it. Just trying to figure out if the activities I have come up with are hitting all the points, in the right order and my layout. Can you take a look and give me your opinion?”

“Okay, I think it would make more sense if you switched the 3rd and 4th activity. The 5th is good as it’s focused on the behaviour and the final one is essentially a review.”

“Yeah, I see that now, glad I asked it’s worth like 30% of my final mark so obviously I don’t want to screw it up.”

“Katie can help you with the graphics that’s her area.”

“Awesome, just let me save it and we can head down for supper.”

 

“Phone, keys, shoes okay let’s go. Lead the way ladies.”

“So earlier some of the girls were talking about how they wanted to meet you, we told them we had lunch with you and that you were joining us for supper, so expect to be swarmed.”

“Good to know.”

They no sooner walk into the room and a group of players surround Kasey and begin asking her questions.

“How about we let her get something to eat first ladies and then I’m sure she will be more inclined to want to answer your questions.”

The group disperses leaving Kasey, Allie and Katie along with the new player.

“Thank you for that, I’m Kasey.” Kasey says as she extends her hand.

“Hi Kasey, I’m Kaleigh Kurtz, one of your defenders. I was working out with the girls earlier and decided to stop in for a free meal. HAO told me that you were going to be doing some training with us.”

“Yeah, they want to get a look at my competition, so I’m not going to participating in all of the sessions.”

“From what I’ve heard, I don’t think there is any competition for you only Katelyn.”

“HAO been talking me up?”

“Yes, and Mewwy had us watch some of your games last season. That save you made in the final was insane!”

“Which one? I was pretty busy that game.”

“It hit your player and changed directions, but you managed to grab it before it crossed the line.”

“Yeah, I got really lucky on that one.”

“Kasey, I’m on my way out, but I’ll see you tomorrow at the stadium.”

“Nice to meet you Kaleigh.”

Kasey grabs herself a plate, adds some chicken, pasta and veggies to it, pours herself a glass of water and takes a seat beside Katie and Allie.

After finishing eating, Kasey answers a few questions and then excuses herself on the basis that she needs to call her Kylie and tell her good night.

Allie and Katie follow Kasey into her room, “That was a bit insane.”

“I’m starting to get used to it, it gets a bit repetitive though. Can’t wait to start playing so I have something fresh to talk about.”

The three players continue chatting in Kasey’s room until they decide it’s time to turn in for the evening.

“Do you need a ride to the stadium in the morning? I have to be there early for a physical and to finalize everything. I’m leaving around 9, I’m not sure what time your session(s) are at.”

“I only have the session in the afternoon, same as you do Kasey.”

“What about you Katie?”

“Sorry, was just sending a message to my Mom. Yes, I could use a ride, a have a session at 10 and then in the afternoon, with you guys.”

“Okay, meet me in the lobby at 9:15.”

 

The following morning

“As if you have coffee, they asked me to fast for the bloodwork.”

“Sorry, I’ll get rid of it.”

“That’s ok, I just hope they have some at the stadium for when I’m done.”

 

In the car Halsey’s latest single starts playing and Kasey sings along with it, Katie films it and posts it on her Instagram account.

Katherine_Thompson16

(Insert video here)

Chauffered to practice in style, courtesy @KaseyWild1.

#NorthCarolinaCourage,           #NWSL,           #KaseyWild,    #Halsey,          #Soccer,           #Carpoolkaraoke,            #GoWild

 

Once they arrive at the stadium, they head towards the changerooms. Katie grabs a spot and drops her stuff and then helps Kasey locate the trainer and doctor’s room.

“See you after Kasey.”

“Don’t have too much fun out there.”

 

“Morning Kasey, we are going to be doing the part of your physical evaluation this morning. So, first thing I’m going to ask you some questions about you background and general health, then we’ll check your height, weight, blood pressure etc., you’ll change into the gown for the next part and I’ll do a pap test, last but not least a urine test and some bloodwork ok? Any questions or concerns please feel free to ask.”

“Ok”

They go through the list of questions, and Kasey laughs when they get to the sexual history part. “Yes, I’m in a relationship” “No, I’m not currently using any contraceptives and no I won’t need any.” "I'm gay"

Kasey is surprised at the amount of blood being drawn. “Is all of that really necessary?”

“Yes, they will be running a complete panel on you. Don’t worry when this is all done you can have something to eat in the hospitality area and come back in a bit for the urine sample.”

Kasey makes her way down the hallway to a room that says hospitality and heads straight for the coffee machine. Grabbing some fruit and a bagel she sits down to eat.

“Morning Kasey.”

“Morning HAO”

“How was the physical?”

“Urgh!”

“That good huh?”

“Yeah, I hate pap tests.”

“Don’t we all. KO is coming in this evening, you should be happy about that.”

“I am, it’s only been 10 days and I miss her so much! I’m glad I finally get to play today and I’m excited about going to the studio later. I need to send you the address for that as well. I will when I go back to the hotel in a bit.”

“Okay, I’m out, the first session of the day, so you later Kase. ”

“Later HAO”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Currently sitting and drinking so I can do a urine test. How’s your morning going?

Sexxy: Lucky you! I’m just grabbing a coffee and then heading to the store to pick up some supplies Kylie needs for a project. Jen is going to help her with it, hopefully, they at least clean up any messes they make.

Beautiful 1: Can’t wait to see you! It’s been forever!

Sexxy: I’ll be there around 9:30 – 10:00 tonight. Get drinking and I’ll see you soon beautiful. Love ya XOXO

Beautiful 1: Safe flight XOXO

Kasey heads back to the doctor’s room and fills the cup, handing it in she heads out the door to the parking lot to collect her paperwork from the car. She wanders around until she finds the administration offices and determines this is where she needs to be to get payroll and everything else straightened away. Signing the last form, she decides to head back to the hotel to grab a quick nap, and snack and collect what she needs for training and the studio.

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey reaches over and hits the button on her phone to stop the annoying noise. She heads into the bathroom and does what she needs to do before changing into the training outfit the team left for her. Double checking she has everything she needs in her bag, she heads out for her first official training session with the team. She cranks the tunes and sings along en route to the stadium in an attempt to quell the nervousness that is building in her stomach. She pulls into a parking spot, turns the car and takes a couple of deep breaths. Entering the building, she notices a table with a check in here sign and walks over.

“Name please”

“Kasey Wild”

The woman behind the table hands Kasey a yellow pinney and directs her to the changeroom. Walking in she spots Allie wearing a similar yellow pinney.

“Hey”

“So what is the plan?”

“We need to be on the field in 10 and Nathan is going to lead us through a warm-up and stretching.”

“Okay, guess I should get my stuff on then.”

Kasey looks at her ring and realizes it will need to come off. Removing it from her finger, she decides to tuck it in the zipper pocket of her bag for safe keeping. She puts on her Under Armour cleats and takes the time to apply a bit of sunscreen to her face before pulling the pinney over her head, grabbing her gloves and making her way towards the field indicated on the board.

 

“How are you feeling Kasey?”

“Nervous.”

“It’ll pass once you start moving around. Have fun out there.”

“Thanks HAO.”

Kasey walks onto the field and takes in her surroundings, she sees 4 other players wearing yellow pinneys including Allie. She assumes they are all the keepers trying out and makes her way over to join them.

“Ok, ladies we are going to work as a group for about an hour and then you are going to join the others in a scrimmage. Wild you will be staying behind and working with me.”

Kasey isn’t happy about not being included in the scrimmage and Allie puts her hand on her arm in support of her.

The keepers go through their warm-up and stretching before starting on drills. Kasey is enjoying being apart of the competition with the keepers when she is called away from them.

“Kasey, what’s your feeling about the group, is there any one player who you are noticing is better than the other? Paul asked for me to get your input on the decision.”

“Honestly, overall, they are all very good, a few are better positionally, Allie and Sadie are the ones you want to watch.”

“Thanks, Kasey that was my opinion as well. Ok, get back out there with them.

They continue running through drills before they are all called in. “Great practice ladies grab a drink. Okay, Sadie and Allie head to field 3, Jennie and Taylor head to field 2.”

“So, what are we doing now Coach?”

“I have a couple of your teammates joining us for shooting drills. You’ve already met HAO, have you met Kaleigh or Mewwy?”

“I met Kaleigh last night, I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting Sam yet.”

“Ok ground rules, you are trying to score not kill your goalkeeper, so play nice Mewwy.”

As Nathan walks over to collect some balls, the teammates surround Kasey “You aren’t going to make it easy on me, are you?” They all smile and shake their heads. “Crap”

“Okay, Wild get your gloves on and ready yourself.”

Kasey puts her gloves back on and rips the Velcro, one, two, three times on each side. She stands on the goal line closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths, time for Wild Thing, she thinks and opens her eyes. Her teammates watch as her posture changes and her eyes become focused.

“Game on, let’s go” Kasey yells

They do some 3 v 0 drills passing back and forth and making Kasey move all over the place, then switch to 2 v 1, 1 v 2, and finally 1 v 1. Mewis comes in and fires a shot hard down low making Kasey stretch out on her dive. She knocks it out and looks up as the coach and her teammates all have their eyes glued to her in shock that she got her hands on it. Kasey gets up and retakes her place, “Let’s go HAO, I don’t have all day.” HAO responds by taking a shot that forces Kasey to make a split save. “Okay, I think that’s enough for today, hit the showers ladies. Nice work Wild.” Kasey lays down exhausted. She doesn’t notice when HAO pulls her phone out as Sam and Kaleigh grab water bottles and make their way over to where she is laying. The pair squirt water all over Kasey, causing her to scream and get up and chase them. Kasey manages to catch up with Kaleigh rather quickly and takes her water bottle while chasing Sam downfield, HAO continues to show their antics on Instagram. Eventually, the pair call a truce and make their way back to the bench to grab a seat. “Welcome to the team, Wild.” “Thanks, Sam” “Call me Mewwy, everyone else does.” “Kase, I don’t mean to interrupt but don’t you have an appointment?”

“Shit, yes thanks HAO.” “Thanks, guys, that was fun. I’ll see you tomorrow. HAO I shall see you later.”

Kasey makes her way back to the changeroom and finds most of the players have already left for the day. She opens the zipper and puts her ring back in place before pulling out her clothes and setting them on the bench, a towel she borrowed from the hotel and her toiletry bag. She takes off her sweat drenched clothing and tosses it in the bin, wrapping herself in the towel and collecting her things as she makes her way to the shower. A short time later she is making her way to the address that Lauren emailed her. She parks her the car and grabs her purse and papers before making her way inside.

“Excuse me, where is Studio 2?”

“Down the hall to the left.”

“Thanks”

Kasey walks down the hall and opens the door. She is met by Andrew and Lauren and gets hugs from both of them. “Sorry, if I’m a bit sweaty, I came straight from training.” “All good Wild, so we have the track all cued up for you. You can listen and get a feel for the flow. Lauren has already recorded her part, so we just need to make sure yours blends with it.” Kasey looks at him, not really having a clue what most of what he just said means, but she decides to roll with it. She takes off her jacket and places her purse and it on the couch beside her. Grabbing the lyrics, she makes her way into the booth and is thankful that Andrew gave her some water. She closes her eyes and listens to the song and visualizes her part.

“Ready Wild?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Kasey adjusts the headphones and when she is signalled sings her lines loud and with feeling. “Wild, that was really good, let’s do it a few more just for safety.” They go through the song another 5 times until the producer feels they have what they need. Lauren comes into the booth “Nice job Wild. Ready to start laying your own song down?” “I am but is it possible to order some food first, I didn’t eat anything after training and I’m feeling it.” “I can get Drew to order in some pizza if that’s ok with you.” “Yes” “Let’s get recording we don't have all night. You got this Wild.”

Kasey goes over the lyrics for “her song” the background music starts to play in her headphones and she starts singing …..

(I Got You – Bebe Rexa)

I can see you hurting  
I've been through the same thing  
Baby, don't you worry, I got you  
I just wanna know you  
Tell me all your secrets  
Lookin' like you need it

'Cause I got you, you, oh  
You, I got you, I got you  
'Cause I got you, you, oh  
You, I got you, I got you

We can get high, oh, nah-nah-nah  
We can get low, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Let me be your friend  
Baby, let me in  
Tell you no lies, oh, nah-nah-nah  
We can get lost, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Take it all off, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Let me be your friend  
Baby, let me in  
Give it to me all, oh, nah-nah-nah

Tell me what you're thinkin'  
Always over thinkin'  
I just wanna love you, I got you  
Don't have to be so guarded  
Let's finish what we started  
It's all I ever wanted

'Cause I got you, you, oh  
You, I got you, I got you

We can get high, oh, nah-nah-nah  
We can get low, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Let me be your friend  
Baby, let me in  
Tell you no lies, oh, nah-nah-nah  
We can get lost, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Take it all off, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Let me be your friend  
Baby, let me in  
Give it to me all, oh, nah-nah-nah

'Cause I got you, you, oh  
You, I got you, I got you

I'd do the time for you  
Tell a lie for you  
Yeah, baby, that's what I do  
I'd walk the line for you  
Take a shot for you  
Yeah, baby, that's what I do  
'Cause I got you, it's true  
I'd die for you, I'd die for you  
I got you

We can get high, oh, nah-nah-nah  
We can get low, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Let me be your friend  
Baby, let me in  
Tell you no lies, oh, nah-nah-nah  
We can get lost, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Take it all off, oh, nah-nah-nah  
Let me be your friend  
Baby, let me in  
Give it to me all, oh, nah-nah-nah

'Cause I got you, you, oh  
You, I got you, I got you  
I got you, you, oh  
You, I got you, I got you, I got

“Wild, we’re gonna run through the chorus once more and then take a break to eat.” Kasey gives a thumbs up.

While they are sitting and eating there is a knock on the door. Andrew gets up and opens it, Kasey lost in conversation with Lauren doesn’t realize that HAO and Kelley and making their way over to them. Lauren stops talking and smiles, causing Kasey to turn around. She jumps up for the couch, runs over and wraps her arms around Kelley. They smile as their lips finally meet each other after what seems like forever. “Get a room!” They laugh and separate looking into each other’s eyes before finally disengaging. They join hands as they make their way over to the group.

The group discusses a variety of different things before the topic of marriage comes up. Kasey and Kelley look at each other, and nod.

“Actually, we are getting married on Valentine’s Day.”

“What??”

“HAO, chill we were planning on telling you tonight. I have already spoken with Dave, your tickets and accommodation are already looked after.”

“Dave knew before me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to invite you in-person, not over the internet.”

“I can’t wait. OMG, you’re actually getting married and to my teammate no less. Wow, that’s going to take a bit of getting used to.”

“Lauren, you H and Andrew are invited as well, but I’m sure your schedule is quite busy, so no worries if you can’t come.”

“Thanks, Wild, I will have to check my sked and let you know. Anyways, I have to say we picked a good song for you to sing. The energy in it is totally you and it came through in the vocals. I have a couple of songs from songwriters I’ve worked with in the past sitting on my desk, I will for sure send some your way. We need to get you signed to a recording contract first. I think this song will get you noticed. I’m going to bring it to my labels attention and see what we can do. You are too talented to be freelancing.”

“Umm, Wow, thank you, Lauren.”

“I have a feeling you and your fiancée need some alone time. Come back tomorrow afternoon and we should be able to finish it off. Have a good night ladies.” Lauren winks at them as she says it.

Kasey grabs her belongings and Kelley’s hand, “Thanks Lauren, Let’s go Kel.”

“Babe, my stuff is in HAO’s car, we need to get it first.”

They walk towards to HAO’s car and she opens the trunk, Kelley takes out her bag and shuts it quickly.

“Wild don’t forget there is training tomorrow morning. Have fun.”

 

“How far is the hotel from here Babe?”

“20 minutes.”

 

With Kelley’s hand on her thigh, Kasey gets them back to the hotel in 15 minutes. Quickly grabbing their stuff from the car, Kelley follows Kasey up to her room. Once the door is closed, the clothes come off very quickly. They barely make it to the bed before Kelley has Kasey on her back and their mouths are joined in a hard, deep and hungry kiss. Separating when the need for air overtakes them, they only need to look in each other’s eyes to know what the other wants. Kelley makes her way down to the end of the bed, lifting up and spreading Kasey’s legs before attaching her mouth to her fiancee’s saturated core. Lifting her head up she sees Kasey with her head tilted back, mouth open and a death grip on the sheets. Kelley takes the opportunity to enter her lover with a couple of fingers and begins thrusting them in an out while reattaching her mouth to Kasey’s clit. One last thrust sees Kasey calling out Kelley’s name before seeing stars.

With Kelley laying half on top of Kasey afterwards and them joined in another tongue battle. Kasey feeling Kelley’s wetness against her, inserts a finger in her and begins teases the spot she knows drives her wild. Kelley lets out a moan against her mouth as she continues to increase the speed of the movement. She feels Kelley’s mouth detach from hers and body tighten around her as she reaches her high. Kasey wraps her arms around her and they lay quietly just enjoying the feeling off being with each other.

“I love you Kase.”

“I love you Kel.”

“Is your alarm set?”

“Yeah.”

“Good because we’re not moving from here until the morning.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	96. Chapter 96

Kasey wakes up before the alarm goes off, and smiles when she sees her freckled fiancée spread out on the bed. She decides it’s time to wake her up. Situating herself between her legs, she gently runs her tongue over her the core of the woman she loves before increasing the amount of pressure and duration of each swipe. She increases the pressures again when she feels Kelley getting wetter and hears her low moans. Inserting two fingers, she teases the hole while wrapping her lips around Kelley’s clit sending her over the edge.

Kasey cleans her up and licks her fingers clean before laying back down beside her.

“Morning.”

“Morning beautiful. Feel free to wake me up like that anytime.”

“I have training soon. I need to shower, get dressed, head downstairs and get something to eat. Don’t get up, I’ll bring you some coffee and food back.”

“Okay.”

Kasey smiles as it takes no time for Kelley to fall back asleep. She picks up her phone shutting the alarm off and gets everything ready that she will need. She heads into the bathroom and grabs a quick shower, not bothering with doing her hair, she puts on some training clothes, and shoes, grabs her phone, and keycard then heads downstairs.

 

 “Judging by that smile, someone had a good night.”

“Yeah, Kelley arrived last night.”

“Oh, we know, we heard you in the hallway.”

“We weren’t that loud, were we?”

“Not really, Katie was going to finish cleaning up the graphics for your assignment, but we heard you before knocking, so we left.”

“Well, thanks for not being assholes and interrupting us.”

“Wow, Wild you get laid and your language changes.”

“Okay, enough, let’s get some food.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: You awake? And decent?

Sexxy: Yeah just out of the shower and putting clothes on, why?

Beautiful 1: Bringing some friends back to the room with me

Sexxy: Ok, see you soon

 

“Kel, is up and awake, do you want to meet her?”

“For sure.”

“Okay, let me grab her a coffee and some fruit and we will head up.”

 

Kelley is talking to Jen on the phone when Kasey, Allie and Katie arrive. Kasey puts the food and coffee down on the nightstand beside her and kisses her forehead. Noticing that Kelley has a perplexed look on her face, Kasey mouths “what’s wrong?” to Kelley. Kelley signals for her to wait a minute before smiling. “Ok, Jen I have to go, thanks for letting me know. Give Kylie a hug and a kiss from both of us. Bye.”

“What was that about?”

“An engagement/wedding gift for you from my parents has arrived at the apartment, so I had to give permission for Jen to sign for it as they had left explicit instructions that you weren’t allowed to.”

“What is it?”

“Do you really think I’m going to tell you, Babe? You will have to wait until we get home to find out.”

“Meanie.”

“Yep! But I’m your meanie. Anyways, are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“Allie, Katie, this is Kelley.”

“Kel, these are my new friends Allie and Katie.”

“Nice to meet you ladies, I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“Could we get a picture with you, Kelley? Katie is a big fan but I think she is too shy to ask.”

“Sure, just give me a few minutes to get some caffeine in me and finish making myself look presentable and then we can take a couple of pictures.”

 

They chat as a group until Kasey’s phone beeps. “Allie and I need to head out for our early session. Katie, are you coming with us?”

“I don’t have to be there for a couple of hours yet, would you mind if I kept working on your assignment, I know you need to submit it soon.”

“I’ve never had someone willingly offer to help me with my homework before so that’s a yes from me. How are you planning on getting to the stadium later?”

“Kase, I got it covered, HAO is coming to get me in a bit so I can watch your scrimmage, I’m sure she won’t mind Katie joining us. Get your stuff together and I’ll see you in a bit Babe.”

Katie agrees to it with a big smile. She hugs Allie and kisses her on the lips before sending her out of the room to get her training bag.

Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley and lays her head on her shoulder. “I love you.” Kelley smiles and kisses her forehead, “I love you too, now get going, before you’re late.”

Kasey grabs her bag, “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Kelley throws a pillow at her “Go Wild!”

They all laugh as Kasey finally makes her way out the door.

She and Allie meet in the hallway and head off to training.

 

What they don’t know is that back in the hotel room Kelley has managed to crack open the shell around Katie and the two are talking and laughing up a storm. It helps that they are both Georgia girls and have a lot in common.

HAO arrives a little later and they all chat as they drive to the stadium together.

 

In the meantime, Kasey and Allie along with some of the other rookies are in the weight room at the stadium. “Okay, ladies one more rotation and we are going to call it for today, you have an hour before you are expected on the pitch for scrimmage make sure you hydrate.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy: Hey babe, hope you don’t mind I borrowed your backup cleats. Some of the girls and I are going to do a bit of training before your scrimmage. See you out there. Love you.

Beautiful 1: Have fun, don’t get hurt! Love ya!

 

Kasey and Allie make their way to the field for the scrimmage. Kasey smiles when she sees Kelley, HAO, Kaleigh and Mewis kicking balls around. She puts her cleats on, grabs her gloves and a water bottle and makes her way over to them. “Mind if I join you?” Kelley wraps her arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek. “Aww! Seriously you two are cute together.”

“You need a warmup Kase?”

“Yeah, let me grab Allie and Sadie, you can use us for target practice”

Kasey makes her way over to the two remaining goalkeepers, tells them to grab their gloves and follow her. The coaches come out to the field and watch as Kasey directs the keepers through an impromptu warmup and training session with the pros. Eventually, they hear a whistle blow and look over at the sidelines, where they are being called in. Kasey watches as Kelley completes a cool down in the end zone and then heads to the bench to remove her cleats.

The names are called off and pinneys issued to them. Kasey ends up in a blue one along with Sadie.

“Wild, how would you like to play out for a bit today? We have an extra keeper and are short a field player.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Go see Mewwy, she’s your team Captain.”

“Wild, you got legs to play the entire scrimmage out?”

Kasey nods, “I think so.”

“Okay, don’t hurt yourself, if you do KO’s gonna kill me.”

Kasey walks back over to the bench and puts her gloves in her bag. Kelley and HAO look at her. “I’m playing out.”

Kelley looks at HAO “20 bucks says she scores.” “You’re on.”

 

Kasey takes her spot up front, looks over to the sidelines where Kelley and HAO are and smiles when she sees Kelley has her phone out and in her hand.

The whistle blows and for the first little while, it’s a game of cat and mouse, neither team getting any real chances on the others net. Kasey watches as Mewis gains control of the ball and starts moving down the field, she starts making a run down the sideline in anticipation of a pass from her and soon receives it. Kasey makes her way past one of the red team players and crosses the ball into the box when she sees a couple of blue pinneys waiting for it. Her Courage teammate gets her head on it and directs it past a diving Allie. Mewis runs over to Kasey, “Nice cross Wild.” “Mewwy, I got next.” Mewis nods and they both laugh. After they take a short water break and switch ends, Mewis calls Kasey over “Wild, I know you have the range don’t be afraid to take the shot from outside.” Kasey soon gets the opportunity to let a shot rip from long range, surprising her not only her teammates but Allie as well, who was caught watching the ball hit the netting behind her. The game continues with Kasey getting a hold of a messy clearance from the red team and firing it hard and low through legs and past Allie.

Kelleyohara

(Insert video of Kasey shooting and scoring)

My girl is hot!

#KaseyWild,    #KaseyWildFanClub,   #WildThing,     #Wild1,            #NWSL,           #NorthCarolinaCourage, #keepers

 

The coaches finally blow the whistle and call them in. “Great work ladies, on behalf of the North Carolina Courage I would like to thank you all for coming out this week and those of you who will be invited to attend the main camp will receive an email from the team. Now hit the showers, except for you Wild.”

“Wild, I just wanted to say good game and nice goals. You and Mewwy have really good chemistry, it’s almost a shame we won’t be able to see it on display this season. Anyways, have a good afternoon and we’ll see you in a couple of weeks at camp.”

“Thanks.”

 

Kasey makes her way over to the group standing on the sideline and wraps her arms around Kelley. “So Wild, you aren’t quite done for the day.” Kasey looks at HAO and notices the bag of balls “What are you doing to me now, I’m exhausted.”

“Relax Kase, they just want to see some of your tricks in action, like the scorpion kick.” “Oh, ok I think I can do that, but you’re taking me out for lunch afterwards.” “Actually, I think lunch is going to be on HAO today.” “Kelley Maureen O’Hara, did you bet on me again?” “Yes.”

“Let’s get this over with, I really need a shower.”

“We can shower together back at the hotel.” “Ohh k”

“So, who is the shooter?”

“Mewwy.”

Kasey walks over and grabs her gloves, putting them on and making sure to rip the Velcro 3 times on each side. The others line up the balls across the field for Mewis. “Wild, where do you need it?” “Just lob it towards me, it takes a bit of work to get the timing down.” Mewis lobs a couple of balls towards her and Kasey is unable to get ahold of any of them. Kelley can tell Kasey is getting frustrated. “Wild Thing, take a couple of breaths.” Kasey closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths when she opens them she nods at Mewis who then lobs a ball towards her, she jumps up and kicks the ball out over her head, and hears cheers around her as most of the players stuck around to watch. Kasey completes 3 more scorpion kicks before calling it quits.

 

thenccourage

(Insert video of Kasey scoring during the scrimmage)

You can see Kasey Wild in action this season with the North Carolina Courage. Tickets available now for our home opener vs. Orlando Pride. Check the website for more details.

#KaseyWild,    #KaseyWildFanClub,   #GoWild,         #InWildwetrust,            #NorthCarolinaCourage,            #NWSL,           #WildThing

 

“Wild, here” HAO throws a shake at her. “Cool down first, you’ve been working hard today, then shower and food.”

“C’mon Kase, I’ll help you stretch out.”

“I would rather be stretching out in bed Kel.”

“We can do that later, arms up Wild.”

 

“KO, I need to take a raincheck on lunch. Dave needs me to come home.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later, maybe we can grab supper.” HAO nods as she begins to walk away.

“Bye Kasey.”

 

“So, it looks like we now have a couple of hours to ourselves before you need to be at the studio, what would you like to do?”

“Shower, eat, nap.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan,”

The pair pull on some warmer clothing for the trip back to the hotel.

Kasey no sooner gets into the hotel room and starts removing her clothes. “You might want to get undressed if you are joining me in the shower.” Kelley laughs and takes her clothing off as well.

The pair manage to get cleaned up but not before each reaches a climax in the confined space.

Kelley has already put on some jeans and a t-shirt and is brushing out her hair as Kasey struggles to decide what to wear. “Babe, it doesn’t matter what shirt you wear, it’s about your voice.” “I know, it’s just Lauren always looks fucking hot it whatever she wears, and I don’t want to look like a bum beside her.” “Kase, you are gorgeous, just throw on some jeans and a shirt you will be fine.”

“Where are the car keys?” “My jacket pocket, why?”

“HAO sent me an address for a restaurant not far from here, that according to her has amazing salads and pasta. I’m going to get us food while you have a nap.”

“Ok, love you.”

“I love you too Babe, now to bed with you. I will be back shortly.” Kelley kisses Kasey on the lips before leaving the room.

Kasey puts her head down on the pillow and is out cold in no time. Kelley returns with food for them and can’t help but watch as her fiancée sleeps in front of her.

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

Kelley opens the door and finds Allie and Katie. “Shh, Kase is asleep. What’s up?”

“We are heading back to our apartment now, I was just wondering if we are still on to look at places with you guys tomorrow?”

“I’ll wake up Kase, she needs to eat anyways.”

Kelley goes over and gently wakes Kasey up. “Hey beautiful, have a good nap?”

“Not long enough.”

“I know. Have you heard back from the housing lady yet? Allie and Katie need to know.”

“Can you grab my laptop Kel?”

Kasey sits up in the bed and lets out a yawn as she logs onto her email. “Okay, there’s an email from Mary she was able to get us appointments to view 3 places tomorrow. What’s your email I’ll forward the info to you.”

“Okay, so I guess we shall see each other tomorrow at 11 for the first viewing. Have a good night ladies.”

“Later Wild, KO keep the noise level down tonight yeah?”

“Yeah, drive safe.”

 

“HAO wasn’t lying this pasta is pretty damn good, not as good as Mario’s though. I’m going to take the salad with me to eat later at the studio.”

“You should get going Kase, don’t worry about me I’m going to watch some Netflix and then HAO is picking me up and taking me out for supper. Go knock ‘em dead Wild.”

“Have fun tonight, but try not to drink too much. I don’t need you nursing a hangover tomorrow when we are looking at places.”

“I promise 1 or 2 drinks that’s all.”

“Good otherwise you are sleeping in the other bed by yourself. I’m out, message me later. Love you.”

“Bye babe, love you.”

 

Kasey makes the trip back to her rental car and loads the GPS with directions back to the studio.

She heads towards Studio 2 and walks in. She is met by not only Lauren and Andrew but Halsey as well. They all hug her. She notices that there are a few more people in the booth than usual.

“What’s with all the extra bodies around here?”

“Those guys are talent scouts from a couple of different record labels Wild. They want to see if you’re the real deal or not.”

“Ok, so what am I doing today then?”

“You are finishing your vocals off. We listened to the playback and the chorus just needs a bit more feeling in it. After that we want you to record Warrior and a song of your choice. You should have 5 songs for a demo. Don’t worry we are covering the studio costs for you. Any ideas about what else you want to sing?”

“Actually, I do have an idea but it might be different than what you want. I used to sing a song to my daughter Kylie when she was younger every night before she went to sleep, it holds special meaning to me and her.”

“What’s the song?”

“I Hope You Dance.”

“I love that song! It will work well alongside Perfect. I’m guessing you are going to need a guitar as well for it?”

“Yes”

“Okay, ready to get started?”

“No. I’m nervous at the moment.”

“You got this Wild, where’s your girl?”

“Out for supper with a friend.”

“Get her ass here.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Babe, please come to the studio ASAP I need you here for support.

Sexxy: Are you ok?

Beautiful 1: Yes, talent scouts here to watch me

Sexxy: OMG! Ok, we are going to pay the bill on be on our way. See you soon, Breathe babe.

 

Kasey makes her way into the booth and takes some deep breaths before putting on the headphones.

Lauren asks her if she is ready, she nods “Wild, let the song play through once, we will record the second time ok?” Kasey gives her a thumbs up.

She hears her voice come through the headphones and she is amazed at how good it sounds. She looks at Lauren and H and mouths “Wow” they both smile and nod at her.

The song plays through and she can understand why they want her to try the chorus again. She gives them a thumbs up to play it again. She closes her eyes and sings when it comes the time, her voice getting stronger with her confidence showing through.

The song finishes and she knows she nailed it. She looks over at the booth and sees smiles. Lauren speaks to her again. “That was awesome Wild, are you ready for Warrior?” Kasey looks and sees Kelley and HAO walking in. Kelley mouths I love you to her. “Let’s do it, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Kasey finishes the song with tears running down her face, she looks towards her fiancée and teammate and both are wiping their eyes. She takes off the headphones and signals for a break to the booth. Kelley wraps her arms tightly around her, “Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said you could sing Kasey.” Kasey smiles at her Courage teammate and pulls her towards them to join the hug.

Lauren and Halsey walk over to them,

“Wild, we aren’t going to touch that track, the emotion in it is so pure. Are you going to be able to do your last song?”

“You doing another one Kase?”

“Yeah, Lauren and Halsey are covering the time for me to record a demo. I have one more song to record tonight.”

Kasey looks at her watch.

“Would it possible for us to set up a Facetime with Kylie while I do this last song? It’s her song.”

Andrew steps up “We can definitely do that, follow me and let’s get it set up.”

“What song is she singing now KO?”

“I have no clue, I know she used to sing for Kylie before bed, but I don’t know the song.”

 

When Kelley sees Kasey next, she has a guitar around her neck.

“You really love her don’t you?”

“You have no idea, I never believed in soulmates until I met her, she is my everything HAO.”

 

“Okay quiet everyone.”

“Kylie, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, Mom, Jen and I can hear you.”

“I need you to just listen okay, maybe put the phone on mute. I’m singing something just for you, but the guys in the booth over there are recording it. You know the song, I love you Ky.”

 

Kasey takes her place behind the microphones and begins strumming

(Insert Kasey singing I Hope You Dance while playing the guitar)

 

Kasey finishes up, and looks at the screen where Kylie’s face is. Her daughter and best friend are all smiles. Kylie makes a heart with her hands, which Kasey returns. Kasey waves bye and blows a kiss at the screen and then it goes dark.

“Wild, can we do that once more from the top, just for safety sake.”

Kasey grabs the water bottle beside her and downs a big mouthful, before nodding back to the booth.

She finishes the song for a second time, removes the guitar placing it back in its’ stand and walks back to Kelley allowing herself to melt into her fiancées' arms.

 

Kasey, Kelley and Heather are all sitting on a couch in the breakroom. Kasey is struggling to get some food into herself as she is so wired, but Kelley is making her eat. Heather is watching the two and laughing at them. “You two already act like an old married couple.”

“Wild can we speak with you please?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Well, first thing’s first – Strangers is scheduled to drop Friday at Midnight, we want you to promote it on your social media, I already sent you an email with the info you need.”

“Wow, that’s so soon.”

“The label didn’t want to wait once they heard it.”

“So, if it hits the way they expect, we are going to be needing you to join us to film a video for it. I know we need to clear everything through the proper channels first.”

“Okay, so I know we sprung the talent guys on you tonight and for that, I want to apologize. I also want you to know that they all requested a copy of your completed demo be sent to them, for management to listen to you. Wild, in other words, there is a very good chance a recording contract will be coming your way.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, congratulations. Don’t forget us when you get all big and stuff.”

“I could never forget you two.”

“Kel, whatcha thinking?”

“I was just thinking about how hot a video with the three of you in it will be.”

Kasey lightly smacks Kelley on the back of the head “And that’s my fiancée folks.”

“Kasey, we should get back in there now, you can head out, we have everything we need from you tonight. We will be in touch about the next steps ok?”

“Thank you for everything.”

“You can thank us by taking us out to dinner when we hit number one on the charts.”

“Done!”

They all collect their stuff and head out to the parking lot. “Kel, you know what I said about you drinking earlier? Forget it, I need a drink or two or 5 right now. Let’s drop the car back to the hotel and find someplace.” “Are you two going to be okay if I leave you to your misadventures?” “Yeah, we should be fine, I think there is a sports bar within walking distance of the hotel.” “Okay, call me if you run into any issues ok?” “We will, thanks HAO.”

“We could also just buy some beer and bring it back to the hotel Kase?”

“Yeah, let’s do that. It’s probably only going to take one drink to knock me on my ass tonight. We can stop at the store and grab some munchies as well.”

“So much for training mode Kase.”

“I’m done camp, for now, I still have the presser tomorrow to do, so I prob shouldn’t get blackout drunk tonight.”

They stop at a store grab some beer and munchies before heading back to their hotel room.

“Crap, I need to submit my assignment, now that Katie finished tweaking it for me.”

Kasey submits her assignment and then checks her email, sure enough, the information she was promised is there.

She logs into her Instagram account first

 

KaseyWild1

(Insert Graphic here for Strangers)

I am so excited to be able to finally confirm that I am singing some background vocals on a song dropping this Friday at Midnight!!! with the amazingly beautiful and talented @laurenjauregui and @Iamhalsey. Check the link for more information… Don’t forget to like, comment, share, download and buy our song!!

#KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #WildThing, #Halsey, #LaurenJauregui, #Strangers, #GoWild

 Liked by kelleyo’hara, jens, alikrieger, alexmorgan13, ashlynharris24, tobinheath, christenpress, kailensheridan and 85,000 others.

Kasey shares it to her Twitter and Facebook and her phone and Kelleys’ both start blowing up.

Kelley shares it on all of her social media platforms.

 

“Kase, how would you feel about confirming our engagement now?”

“You realize that is going to cause a complete shitstorm for my presser tomorrow right?”

“Yep, better you than me.”

“Urgh, ok what the hell. How do you want to do it?”

“How about we just post a picture of us and let the caption tell them all they need to know.”

“Ok, grab your phone. This is such a bad idea. It’s a good thing I love you.”

Kelley takes a picture of her kissing Kasey’s cheek and posts it

 

Kelleyohara

(Insert picture here)

I’m so very proud of you baby, I can’t wait to call you my wife. I love you always and forever.

#KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #Kellsey, #Engaged, #Love

Liked by kaseywild1, jens, erinohara, alikrieger, ashlynharris24, heatheroreilly and 24,000 others

Kellseyfan finally omg!!

 

 

Kasey screenshots Kelley’s post and shares it on her own Instagram feed. “I love you, and I can’t wait to be your wife.”

 

“Ok, I think we’ve down enough damage for the night. Phones away and let’s get ready to watch a movie and eat junk food.”

“They curl up together in bed and fall asleep while watching “The Proposal” because Kasey was in the mood for a Ryan Reynold’s movie that wasn’t Deadpool.

 

They wake up in the morning to both of their phones ringing and their agents’ names showing up on the screen.

“Hello”

“Kasey, is Kelley with you?”

“Yes”

“Good, put me on speaker.”

“Okay done.”

“First off, Kasey congratulations on the song. Secondly, what the hell were you two thinking in announcing your engagement on social media without first giving us a heads up? Our phones have been ringing non-stop since last night from your sponsors asking about your wedding plans.”

“What exactly are you asking from us Jeff?”

“Are you interested in having your wedding pictures published? I have a magazine interested in printing a spread on the two of you. And if so, can we include the sponsors in on it?”

“Jeff, can we call you back? I think we need to discuss this first before making a decision.”

“Kelley, don’t wait too long, I’m telling you the numbers they are throwing out are insane.”

“We’ll call you back shortly.”

“Ok.”

 

“Kase, talk to me what do you think about the idea?”

“I don’t really want our day taken over by sponsors and cameras Kel, but if we have the final say in everything and David does our pictures, I’m in.”

“Ok, I’ll call Jeff back and let’s see what he can do”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“Kasey”

“It’s Kelley, Here’s the deal our wedding and reception are on the 14th and 15th of February in Ottawa. We have our own photographer, who works with the NWSL and the Courage, we want David to take the pictures of us and we want final say before any photos are released. Also, we are willing to try and incorporate some sponsorship into it. Lastly, we aren’t going to be accepting an offer until after Kasey’s song comes out, I have a feeling her name being attached to it will bring their offers up a bit more.”

“Okay, I will let them know your terms and see what we can agree on.”

“Okay.”

 

“Kel, I’m going to pop downstairs and get coffee and food, you want to come? We can eat then get ready for the viewings.”

“Yeah, let’s go, Kase.”

They make their way downstairs only to be met by some of the local reporters. The hotel security helps them into the breakfast area and reassures them they have already contacted the police to have the reporters removed.

“It’s okay, I will talk to them.”

“Kase?”

“I’m okay Kel.”

 

Kasey approaches the group

“Good morning everyone, please enough with the flashes, I haven’t had any caffeine yet. I know you all have a job to do and I respect that. Kelley and I would really like to enjoy our breakfast in peace. I have a scheduled appearance later for the Courage if you could please refrain from bothering us until then it would be very much appreciated. Now, it would be smart if you all left the hotel lobby as the police have already been called to escort you out.”

Kasey walks back over and joins Kelley at the table.

“Kase, how is it that you can walk up to them and speak no problem, but you have anxiety attacks over other things?”

“I guess if I have too much time to think about stuff, I overthink it and react. Guess that’s something to talk to the shrink about.”

“You are done eating?”

“Yeah, let’s get ready and find me a place to live.”

 

Aware of the crowd outside the pair exit out the side door to the parking lot rather than through the front.

“Okay, so according to the GPS we are about 30 minutes away from the first place.”

“Plug it in and let’s go.”

They arrive a bit early and take some time to drive around the neighbourhood a bit and make some notes as to location, schools and amenities nearby. They park in front of the address, and Kasey is immediately turned off by the fact of how close the houses are to each other. They get out of the car and see Allie and Katie making their way towards them.

“Morning, are we just supposed to knock on the door or are we waiting for someone?”

“I think just knock, let’s go.”

They walk up as a group and Kasey knocks on the door, an older woman answers the door and tells them to come in. She explains that the house is currently vacant so they could move in at any time and to have a look around. Kasey looks at the email, the price is reasonable for the house but it’s small and there is only one bathroom. The group thanks the woman, before gathering outside on the sidewalk to discuss it.

“One bathroom isn’t going to work.”

“No, definitely not once Kylie arrives, and the closets were tiny and there is no yard for Buddy.”

“Okay, so we agree that’s a no on that one.”

“Let’s head to the next one, it’s the four-bedroom that I liked from the pictures Kel.”

“See you guys in a few.”

Kasey pulls into the neighbourhood and sees a middle school within walking distance. The houses she notices back on to trails, and this one has a fenced in backyard. They knock on the door and are met by a young woman. “Hi, are you Kasey?” Kasey nods “I’m Sharon, Mary told me you would be coming by today, please take a look around and if you have any questions, I’ll hopefully be able to answer them. Oh, just so you know the current tenants are in the process of moving out so it’s a bit messy at the moment and all of the appliances are included.”

They walk around the house and Kasey is smiling, 4 bedrooms and 2.5 baths, a partially finished basement with a room that the current tenants have already been using as a gym.

“Can I ask you the monthly rental price?”

“Normally we have been renting it out at $2200 a month, but when we found out it would be Courage players looking to rent it for the season, we decided to drop it to $2000 a month on a 6-month agreement. I’ll step out and let you discuss it, come get me when you are ready.”

“Kel, this place is perfect for Kylie and Buddy. What do you think Allie?”

“I really like it, but going 50/50 on the rent and utilities might be a bit tight for me.”

“What about 70/30? So, like $600 a month and then divide whatever the utilities are?”

“I think I can manage that, so does this mean we are roomies now Wild?”

“Looks like it, heaven help the neighbourhood.”

“Kel, we good?”

“I like this place Kase, it feels like you.”

“Let’s sign some paperwork then.”

 

Once they sign the rental agreement and Kasey writes a check off her new bank account for the first and last months rent, it is worked out for Allie to pick up the keys the following week. Kasey sends an email to Mary asking her to cancel the last appointment and informing her that she has a found a roommate as well.

“Where to now ladies?”

“How about we go for a walk in the trails and see what’s in our new backyard.”

“I just need to change my shoes, I’ll be right back.” Katie looks at Kelley

“I’ll walk with you, be right back Kase.”

“What’s up with those two?”

“I don’t know, Kel told me they had a really good chat the other day. Maybe it’s something to do with that. Anyways, are you happy to have your housing sorted out now?”

“Yeah, I’ve been looking around and there was no place I could afford that I liked, so I’m really thankful you came along when you did.”

“You both helped me with my homework, it’s the least I could do. Although, if I get anything less than an A on that assignment you might be sleeping on the deck.”

“Kase, I grabbed your bag from the car.” Kasey puts her bag on her back and Kelley grabs her hand.

“What’s going on with you and Katie?”

“You’ll find out soon enough Kase, just let them walk ahead of us ok?”

They start walking down the trail and Kasey is so mesmerized by her surroundings and taking pictures that she doesn’t notice the scene unfolding immediately in front of her. Kelley nudges her, “Kase, look”

She focuses her phone on them and sees Katie pulling a box out of her pocket, she takes a few pictures as Katie puts a ring on Allie’s finger and they kiss. “It’s a promise ring, Katie and I talked about it the other day when you guys were at training, she has had it for a couple of months and didn’t know how to go about it. I told her about your elephant ring and hoped it would spur her in the right direction.”

“Ah Kel, you are a total softy and I love you.”

“Love you too Babe, now that their mouths are no longer attached to each other, how about we go and congratulate them.”

 

Back at the hotel

“Kase, what time do you have to be there?”

“5:30, I’m supposed to sit down with team reps before-hand to review the questions.”

“I’m glad they are doing that, I know it’s going to be difficult for you.”

“I really just want to be able to focus on us and the wedding right now.”

“Soon, baby we just need to do our photoshoot and then we are headed back to the deep freeze.”

“Ottawa isn’t that cold! Okay, maybe it is.”

 

Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley and puts her head on her shoulder. Kelley kisses her forehead.

“Kase, you will be fine, go do your thing and try not to swear! Love you,”

“Love you too, but no promises on the swearing. See you soon.”

 

Kasey is introduced and makes her way behind the table and takes a seat in front of a microphone. The first few questions revolve around the video, she has scripted responses to them so they pose no problem for her. Then there are questions about camp and soccer in general, followed by mention of her budding music career and finally, a question posed about her engagement.

“Congratulations on your engagement Kasey, are there wedding bells in the not too distant future?”

Kasey looks towards Kelley at the back of the room and smiles.

“Thank you, Kelley, when are we getting married?”

Kelley puts her hands up in the air as if to signal she doesn’t know.

“Sorry guys, I guess that’s something for another day.”

 

“I’m glad that’s over with, can we please get out of here now?”

Kelley grabs her hand and they head towards the exit.

 

Arriving back at the hotel, Kasey quickly strips out of her clothes, cleans off her makeup, brushes her teeth and changes into PJs. She gets her clothes ready for the next day and packs up the remainder of her belongings, she pulls the covers back and climbs into bed, grabbing her book off the nightstand to read. Kelley follows suit and climbs into bed beside her checking her phone.

“Kase, I was thinking.”  

“That’s what the smoke was from.”

“Hey! I was thinking that when we get home, we should use the spa package and take a day for ourselves.”

“I like the way you think O’Hara. I’ll call and book when we get back.”

“Kase put the book down, I need your arms around me.”

Kasey puts her book back on the nightstand and pulls Kelley in close to her.

“Night Kase, love you.”

“Love you too Kel, sweet dreams.”

 


	97. Chapter 97

Jump ahead a couple of days

 

“I’m so glad to be home. I missed you so much Ky.”

“I missed you to Mom, and soon to be Mom-O.”

“Yeah, less than two weeks to go now. You planning on backing out O’Hara?”

“Not a chance Kase, I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“So Kel, I can’t help but notice that big box on my table, am I allowed to open it?”

“How about we Facetime my parents and find out?”

“Yes, please!”

“You’re cute when you beg Kase.”

“I’m always cute!”

“That you are Babe.”

“For God’s sake call your Mom already KO!”

“Ok, Jen.”

 

**_RING, RING, RING_ **

****

“Hey Mom, Dad”

“Hey, how was your photoshoot?”

“It was really good, although I could have done without the one assistant hitting on Kasey the whole time.”

“He was just being friendly Kel, and you know I only have eyes for you.”

Kasey kisses Kelley on the cheek.

“So, Karen I can’t help but notice that I have a box on my table from you. Kelley told me I needed your permission to open it. So, can I? please!”

“Can you wait a few minutes? Dan is just out with Buddy.”

“I suppose so. How is Buddy?”

“He is doing really well, finished off all of his obedience training. We are going to miss him when he goes to North Carolina with you Kasey.”

“I know, I’m excited to have him with me, there are so many trails for us to explore!”

“Kelley assured us that your roommate would help look after him and that there is more space at your house than her apartment for him.”

“Oh hold on Dan is back, let me just get him.”

“Ok”

 

Kelley moves towards Jen and asks her to record Kasey’s reaction. Jen nods and gets her phone ready.

“Kel, can you hold the phone please.” Kelley nods

 

They all watch on as Kasey begins to cut her way through the straps and tape surrounding the box, and gets it open to reveal a guitar case. Kasey’s eyes begin to water and she reads the name on the case. She opens the case “OMG, is this mine?”

“Yeah, Babe it’s yours.”

“Thank you.”

“You are very welcome Kasey, enjoy it.”

“I will.”

“Kelley, look after your girl, she looks like she needs a hug.”

“That I can do, I’ll call you guys later, love you.”

“Bye Kel.”

 

“I’m going to head out now. Call me later.”

“Thanks for helping out with Kylie while we were gone, Jen.”

“No worries, you guys are family, plus Pat is a really good cook!”

“Yeah, she is.”

 

Kelley wraps her arms around a still stunned Kasey. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just wow, you know?”

“I do. Are you ready to take it out of the case? I would really like to see how you look with it on.”

Kasey pulls out the guitar and holds it, while gently strumming.

“Can you play something Mom?”

“I don’t have any picks Ky.”

“Let’s go get you some Kase, there’s a music store by Walmart right?”

“Yes. Give me a few minutes to clean-up and we can get there before they close.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Lauren J: Strangers is Top 50, and climbing!

Kasey Wild: That’s awesome! So excited!

Lauren J: Are you back in Ottawa now?

Kasey Wild: Yes, just got home a few hours ago.

Lauren J: Your demo is complete and has been shared with the company reps. Expect to get some calls soon Wild. Talk soon.

Kasey Wild: Thanks for everything Lauren, talk soon.

 

“Kelley, pull over.”

“You okay Kase?”

“Turn up the radio, that’s Strangers!”

 

 

 

 

Kelleyohara

(Insert video of Kasey singing along with the song)

When you get told to pull over and crank the music, you do it.

#KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #WildThing, #Music, #Strangers, #LaurenJauregui, #Halsey

 

KaseyWild1 @LaurenJauregui and @IamHalsey just heard Strangers for the first time on the radio. Words can’t express what I’m currently feeling.

Lauren Jauregui @KaseyWild1 it’s a pretty surreal feeling, isn’t it? #Strangers

@LaurenJauregui for real!! #Strangers

 

“Kase, we’re here, you coming in or what?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Mom, could you maybe teach me how to play the guitar?”

“Really Ky?”

“Yeah, everyone at school thinks it pretty cool that you sing and play the guitar, so I want to learn how too.”

“Let’s go check out some beginner ones then Ky.”

 

A couple of hours later they are sitting in the living room with Kasey showing Kylie how to position her fingers on her new junior guitar.

“Mom, can you please play something now?”

“Sure Ky.”

 

Kelley takes her phone out and without Kasey seeing Facetime her parents, turning the camera toward her so they can see her play and sing Perfect for Kylie.

“Sorry, it was a bit rough Ky.”

“It was awesome Mom.”

“It was beautiful Kasey” Kelley shows her that her Mom was watching and listening. “Thank you”

 

“Can you do another one Mom?”

“One more and then it’s bedtime Ky, you have school tomorrow.”

“I haven’t played this for a while, I hope I remember the words and notes.”

(Insert Breathe by Faith Hill here)

 

“Bedtime Ky.”

“Night Mom, night Mom-O, night Grandma K, love you.”

 

“Thank you again for the guitar Karen, I know they aren’t cheap.”

“Kasey, you are very welcome. Don’t forget to thank us in the notes when you release your first album.”

“That might not happen anytime soon.”

“Have faith Kasey, good things come to those who wait. That being said we will talk to you later. Night.”

“Night Mom, night Karen”

“Let’s go to bed Kase, I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.”

“Go ahead, I’ll be in shortly. I just want to check my email.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

“I have an email from my advisor, I won’t have enough hours accumulated to pass the placement portion of my term. She is recommending that I submit a withdrawal form for it, so it doesn’t go on my transcript as a fail.”

“You knew that was a strong possibility, Kase.”

“I know, it just sucks. I sent an email to Michelle explaining the situation and she understands, she told me that I am more than welcome anytime to just come in and volunteer for a couple of hours.”

“We will figure it out in the morning baby, for now, come here.”

Kasey climbs on top of Kelley and they begin to make out.

 

**_RING, RING, RING_ **

“Ignore it Kel.”

“I can’t it’s from Sky Blue management.”

 

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is Kelley.”

“What?? Are you serious? When?”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know.”

 

“What’s wrong Kel?”

“I’ve been traded.”

“What? Where?”

“Utah Royals. It will be announced in the morning.”

Kasey picks up her phone and googles Utah.

“Utah is like the other side of the country Kel.”

“I know my family used to vacation there when I was younger. I don’t want to be that far away from you or Kylie.”

“We will figure it out Kel, let’s try and get some sleep.”

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Alarm Kase,”

“Kase?”

“Sorry, babe thought I turned it off.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to have a coffee and check my email. Strangers is up to #30 by the way, and they want to film a video for it.”

“That’s awesome Kase. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, babe. Kylie is already up and eating, her lunch is made and packed. I’m going to get ready, take her to school and then head to the gym, do you want to join me?”

“Not today Kase, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the trade. I need to start getting stuff organized for the move now.”

“Okay, I will be home in a couple of hours, I’m going to head to 3C this afternoon and get the paperwork for my withdrawal taken care of, then pick up some groceries.”

“Kase, are we still going tomorrow to get our marriage license?”

“Yes, unless you want to get it a different day.”

“No, I just want to plan a date for us around it.”

“You are taking me on a date?”

“I kinda thought that we could check out that exhibit at the Art Gallery you wanted to see and then get some lunch.”

“I would really like that. I will ask my Mom to pick up Kylie after school tomorrow in case we are late getting back.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Love you, babe, I’ll see you sometime later. Don’t overdo it at the gym.”

“I won’t, love you.” Kasey bends down and kisses Kelley on the lips before leaving.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: Hey, just heard that Kelley was traded to Utah. How are you guys doing?

Wild Thing: I think she is in shock right now, I’m okay, just pissed off now that we will be playing on opposite sides of the country and won’t get to see each other as much. On my way to the gym to work off some frustration.

JenS: Do have plans for later?

Wild Thing: Heading to 3C to officially withdraw from placement, why?

JenS: I need an opinion on a dress that I’m considering wearing to the wedding

Wild Thing: That I can do, in-store or at your place?

JenS: My place, around 2

Wild Thing: See you then

 

Back at the Wild’s apartment after Kasey’s workout

 

“Kase, would you would be okay with me heading to New Jersey to clean out my apartment on Wednesday?”

“Are you going to need help packing?”

“I’ve already spoken with Carli and Kailen, they both offered to help me. The furniture isn’t mine, so it shouldn’t take long.”

“What are your plans to store your stuff?

“I was thinking that if it was ok with you, I would drive to Raleigh and store the boxes and my car at your house, then fly back here. We are going to need to rent a U-Haul for all of your stuff, so we could drive there, I can help you get set up and then head on to Salt Lake.”

“Okay, just be aware that I’m most likely going to turn into bridezilla while you are away.”

“I can handle that Babe. Can you pick up lots of veggies when you hit the store, I’m craving a stir-fry.”

“Sure, anything else that we need?”

“You probably want to pick up body wash we are getting low.”

“Okay, I’m heading back out now to see Jen and then get groceries.”

“Don’t worry about Kylie, I’ll pick her up. I want to talk with her about the trade.”

“Love you, tell Kylie no gaming until her math homework is done and I will check it when I get home.”

“Yes, Mom.”

 

Skip ahead a week

“What time does your Mom and Erin’s flight land?”

“4:00”

“I thought we would pick them up and then head out for dinner together with them and Kylie.”

“Why isn’t your Dad coming in with them?”

“He figured that he would just be in the way if he arrived early for the wedding.”

“That’s probably true, but Kylie and he could have hung out.”

“Ali, Ash, Alex and HAO will be here on Wednesday. Everyone else is coming on Thursday and Friday morning. David will be here Friday morning.”

“A couple of more days and we will finally be married.”

“A couple more, long days you mean.”

“Yeah, and unfortunately I will have to leave for US camp a couple of days afterwards.”

“We knew that was coming. It’s going to be a difficult road for us the next few months, you will be busy with the US team and Royal games, and me with Courage games, we will make it work Kel, I promise you.”

“Thanks, Kase.”

 

At the airport waiting for Ashlyn, Ali, Alex, HAO and Dave to arrive.

 

“How’s the Bride to be hanging in?”

“I’m good Ali, just ready for this to be over with.”

“Just so you know Ash has been singing your song and now fancies herself a singer. She is going to kill me for telling you.”

“You can make it up to her at the strip club.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh yeah y’all are joining us tonight for a get-together courtesy of Jen and Erin.”

“The two of them together cannot be a good thing.”

“I’m sure it isn’t but they are the maids of honour.”

 

Later that evening

“Damn Kase, if your goal is to make me wet just looking at you, you have succeeded.”

“I’m sure Erin will be happy to hear that, she picked out the dress for me.”

“Um, okay I take that back, cause now I’m thinking of Erin.”

“Jen, Erin and our Uber is here.”

“Let’s go celebrate our last full night of freedom.”

“Keep that up and you will spend tonight on the couch O’Hara.”

“Yes, dear.”

 

They arrive at the restaurant and Kelley notices there are more chairs at the table than there are people. The door opens behind them and she sees her parents, Pat and Kylie arriving.

They have their dinner and make toasts to the couple.

“Wild, there’s still time for you to change your mind about marrying Kelley.”

“Erin, there is nothing you could say or do that would make me change my mind. With that being said, may I have your attention please everyone.”

The eyes all look towards Kasey.

“As you all know when Kelley and I got engaged, she did most of the talking. I had been carrying the ring with me trying to find the courage, and words to do it first, but obviously, that didn’t happen. I want to do it the way I had envisioned it tonight.”

Kasey heads up to the small stage in the corner of the restaurant and is handed her guitar. She adjusts the strap and microphone and then takes a breath. She begins strumming …

(Marry Me by Train)

Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

 

Kasey finishes the song, removes her guitar and passes it gently down on the stage. She walks towards the table where Kelley is sitting with tears running down her face.

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, I love you and I can’t imagine my world without you in it. Will you please do me the honour of being my wife?” Kelley stands up and nods, wrapping her arms around Kasey, before joining their lips in a hard kiss. Everyone around them stands up and claps, most with tears running down their own faces. When they separate, Kasey looks at Kelley, “I really hope that was yes because otherwise, I got these for no reason.” Kasey hands Kelley a dozen long stem red roses that a waitress hands her. Kelley pulls her in for another kiss, “It was definitely a yes, I love you, Kasey. I can’t believe you did this.”

“I wanted to go on a talk show, jump around on the couches and scream I love you Kelley and marry me but this seemed like a better idea.”

“Yes, this definitely was a better idea although I would have paid good money to see that happen.”

“Next time then.”

“There will be no next time, Mrs Wild O’Hara, you are mine and I am yours.”

Kasey and Kelley exchange kisses.

Kasey whispers in her ear, “Just so you know as soon as the ‘rents and Kylie leave, the girls are taking us to the dancers.”

“I think it’s time for them to go then, don’t you?”

 

“So, Kylie it’s getting pretty close to your bedtime, I think you should head out now, so you are rested for tomorrow, it’s going to be a long day.”

“But Mom, I want to stay with you guys.”

“Ky, I’m sorry but we are heading someplace that is for adults only. We will see you in the morning ok?”

“Okay, Mom” Kylie gives everyone hugs before her and Grandma Pat head out the door.

“Guess that’s our cue to leave as well, have a good night, ladies, try not to get into too much trouble.”

“Thanks, Mom, can you guys take the roses and Kasey’s guitar with you?” “Of course.”

“Night Dad.”

“Be good Kelley!”

“I’m always good!” Kasey and the others bust out laughing.

 

“So, we figured that you wouldn’t want to be seen in a strip club, so we made arrangements for a private room and a couple of dancers.”

“I’ve seen the dancers before and you won’t be disappointed.”

“Why am I not surprised by that Jen.”

“You going to be ok with all of this Kase?”

“I’m sure I can handle attractive women flaunting their assets, just not sure how I will react seeing them do the same to you.”

“Baby, look at me. We’ll have a couple of drinks, get a little wild and then go home and have our way with each other because we’ll be horny as hell. I love you, Kase, I’m marrying you in two days, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Ok, then bring on the drinks and the dancers.”

“That’s my girl.”

 

A little while later, after a couple of drinks and dances.

“Kel, what you said earlier about being horny as hell is totally accurate. I need you to fuck me right now.”

Kelley grabs her hand and pulls into the bathroom, locking the door behind her before pushing Kasey against the wall and joining their lips together. Kasey feels Kelley sliding her dress up her hips before running her fingers over her saturated thong. “Kel, please” Kelley moves aside the material and inserts two fingers inside her and begins moving them in and out. Kasey moves against the fingers pushing them in deeper. “OMG, Kel” Kelley joins her mouth to Kasey’s knowing she is close. She feels Kasey’s body tense and release around her. “Feel better now?” “Uh huh” “Good, now let’s get cleaned up and rejoin our group.”

“Pay up! Wild’s sporting the just got fucked look.”

“You two seriously bet on us?”

“Yep. We made a bet on the way here, that you guys wouldn’t last the night before you had to sneak off, for some alone time.”

“Of course you did. Kel, we seriously need to make new friends.”

“How, do we get rid of Erin then?”

“Ah, crap I guess we are stuck with them then.”

 

The following day at the Ottawa International Airport

 

“Okay, flights are starting to land, you have the US arrivals, I’ll get the Canadian ones. We just need to call the bus driver when we are ready to load, he is in the cell phone lot waiting.”

“I have a new appreciation for the people that coordinate our team schedules and travel, this is a bit insane.”

“For sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time!”

 

Kelley heads to the International arrivals and sees Tobin arriving first. Kylie goes running towards her and they hug before they heading for the baggage area.

“Where’s Wild?”

“Her and Jen are waiting at the other gate, some of the girls are coming in from Toronto, yours was the first flight to land, the rest of the ladies should arrive within the next 2 hours. CP, JJ, and Broon are coming in tomorrow morning. Harris, Kriegs and Morgan are chilling back at the hotel. We can grab something to eat while we wait if you like, there is a restaurant on the 2nd level. I’ll just let Kase know where we are.”

“Sounds good, I’m always hungry after a flight.”

 

“Sinc!”

“Hey Kylie, ladies”

“I thought you were coming in with Tobs?”

“Change of plans, I was in BC visiting my family.”

“Who else is coming from the Canadian team?”

“Kailen is driving up with Dom. DMath, Fleming and Shelina should be landing soon.”

“We didn’t hear back from Labbe, so I’m assuming she isn’t coming.”

“Really? I was talking with her and she sounded as if she was coming. I’m gonna send her a message.”

“Thanks, Sinc”

 

Who are still waiting on Kel?”

“Sonny, Pinoe,HAO, Dunny, JMAC, Pugh, Horan. I feel like I’m forgetting someone.” “Mewwy, that’s it!”

 

“Hey, so I just spoke with Steph, she is coming, she has an appearance to make tomorrow, and then she is flying in, she won’t arrive until just before the wedding. She wasn’t sure if she could arrange it, she asked me to apologize on her behalf for not confirming. I already let her know she can share a room with Diana and me.”

“Thanks, Sinc, ask her to forward her flight info and I will have someone meet her.”

They all make their way back to the arrivals and notice that a crowd has started to form around the arriving players taking pictures and getting autographs.

“Crap, I’m calling the driver now. Kel, can you round up your girls and meet us outside?”

“I’ll do my best.”

 

“Wow, Wild you got us a Coach bus, I was thinking it would be a school bus.”

“They are providing us with a bus for the next three days, it helps that the company is owned by one of Kylie’s friend’s relatives.”

 

“Well, that was a bit of a shit show, but I think we managed to get everyone out and on the bus. I’m thinking our cover might be blown Kase, as people were questioning why there was a bunch of US players arriving here.”

They arrive at the hotel where everyone is going to be staying, and get rooming arrangements figured out and let everyone know they are on their own for the evening.

 

“Kase, they are definitely on to us check social media.”

 

SoccerFan17 spotted @KaseyWild1 and @KelleyOHara at airport meeting several CWNT and USWNT players. Wedding bells ringing for #Kellsey?

Sinclair12fan total fangirl moment, met @C-Sinc12 at Ottawa International today. Thanks for the pic.

Royalsfan rumours circulating that new @Utahroyalsfc defender @KelleyOHara is getting married this weekend in Ottawa. #Kellsey

 

“It’s all Harris’ fault! She tweeted that she was on her way here to go snowboarding. Fans must have read into it and then when the others started arriving it blew up.”

“Don’t be mad at Ash, it was going to get out somehow. We are after all allowing ourselves to be photographed for Out magazine.”

“Yeah, I guess you are right. I just want our wedding to be perfect.”

“As long as both of us and the officiant show it will be.”

 

“Are you done packing Kel?”

“Yeah, why can’t I stay here tonight?”

“It’s tradition babe, after the rehearsal, and dinner you are going back to the hotel with the girls.”

“I don’t want to be away from you.”

“It’s one night, we need to save our energy for our wedding night.”

“Um, wedding night, tomorrow at this time you will be officially my wife.”

“C’mon Babe, as much as I would like to continue down this path, we need to get to the dome.”

 

At the dome for rehearsal

 

“I hope you don’t mind Kel, I changed up a few things. I didn’t like the idea of you waiting for me up front, we are both equals in this relationship, so we are both entering at the same time and meeting each other at the centre circle.

“I love that Kase, thank you.”

“I worked it out with David and his assistant so they have all the angles covered as well. Ready to get this show on the road?”

“Kase, I don’t have my vows.”

“It’s okay, we don’t need them right now, just don’t forget them tomorrow.”

“Erin is in charge of them, so no guarantees.”

 

“Okay, does anyone have any questions about how things are going to go tomorrow or all we good?”

Kelley puts her hand up.

“Kelley, do you have a question?”

“Yeah, I’m wondering if we can practice the kiss once more, so we get it perfect tomorrow.”

“I think you and Kasey can figure that one out, I will see you the two of you tomorrow.”

“Really Kel?”

“C’mon you weren’t thinking the same thing.”

“Yeah, I kinda was, let’s practice.”

“Ahem, yo lovebirds, save that for tomorrow, we have a dinner to get to.”

 

The next morning (Wedding Day!!)

 

**_BANG, BANG, BANG_ **

“Jen, you better have a good reason for waking me up at 7:00 in the morning.”

“Trust me KO, I’m here under Kasey’s orders. I brought you a coffee. Throw some clothes on, brush your hair and teeth we have someplace to be in an hour.”

“Jen, why are we parking in front of this building?”

“You’ll see, come on they’re waiting for us.”

“A lawyers office??”

“Yes.”

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“About time you guys got here.”

“Erin, you know your sister isn’t a morning person.”

“True.”

“Can someone please tell me why we are all here.”

A door opens and Kasey walks out.

“Morning beautiful, Happy Valentine's Day, sorry about the early wakeup call, but I think you will forgive me when you find out why you are here. Follow me.”

Kelley follows Kasey into an office and sees a gentleman in a suit along with James, Kylie and an unidentified woman who she assumes is James’ wife and a young boy, Jen, Erin, Kelley’s parents and Grandma Pat all follow behind.

“Kase, what’s going on?”

“Kel, Just listen please, you and I discussed the possibility of you adopting Kylie once we were married. I needed to get the approval of both James and Kylie before that could happen. After some discussions back and forth we were able to reach an agreement that works for all of us. James and I just signed the necessary forms to begin the adoption process, all we are lacking are the signatures of both you and Kylie to make it official. Michael was just explaining to us that it could take a couple of months to process and become official.”

“Kelley, I need to ask you and Kylie if this is what you both want.”

“Yes, very much so.”

“Yes, I love Kelley.”

“Okay, then if I could get both of you to sign a bunch of papers, we can get this application filed today.”

 

Holding Kasey’s hand, Kelley walks over to James.

“That’s one hell of a wedding present you two just gave me.”

“Treat them right Kelley, or else you will have me to deal with.”

“Would it be weird if I gave you a hug?”

“A little but I think we could both use one right now.”

Kelley hugs James, with everyone watching on.

 

“So, I guess I will see you in a couple of hours to have our pictures taken.”

“Go enjoy, your last couple of hours of freedom Kel.”

Kelley reaches into kiss Kasey on the lips, but Kasey gives her a cheek.

“Save that for later Babe, I’ll be the one in white beside you.”

 

Kelley is currently bouncing off the walls of the hotel room, while Kasey isn’t fairing much better back at the apartment.

“How much time do I have?”

“Another couple of hours Kase.”

“I’m changing and going to the gym for a bit, I need to burn some of this energy off. If you need me that’s where I’ll be.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Jen S: How’s KO doing? Kasey just left for the gym to burn some energy.

EO: About the same. We are taking her to the pool for a bit to take her mind off things.

Jen S: Make sure she doesn’t drown!

EO: No promises, she is driving us all nuts!!

 

Back in the apartment after a workout and shower

“What are you reading Wild?”

“Trying to finish my vows, it’s more difficult than I thought it would be to put my feelings into words.”

“We need to be at the dome soon to get you ready.”

“Jen”

“Yeah”

“I’m scared.”

“There is nothing to be afraid of Wild Thing, you guys love each other. Just don’t fall on your face and you will be fine.”

“I’m actually glad that I’m not wearing heels for this because I probably would do a face plant.”

“It would be kinda weird you getting married on a soccer pitch wearing something other than cleats.”

“Under Armour sent along customized keeper gloves for me along with the cleats, I already talked with David about wearing them in some of the photos.”

“Okay, Kase, it’s time for us to leave. The hair and makeup people await.”

 

“Hello, beautiful.”

“Hi David, have you met Jen yet?”

“We go way back to yesterday when she picked me up at the airport.”

“Sorry, forgot about that.”

“All good sweetheart, you’ve had lots on your mind. Let’s get you ladies ready, I’m going to taking pictures of the process and then we will head out onto the field and do some family ones and fun ones. Kelley should be arriving in an hour and then we will complete the process with her. After the ceremony, we will do more with both of you in them. Sound good?”

“What do you think Mom?”

“You look beautiful Kasey.”

“You aren’t allowed to cry Mom, or I will and I can’t ruin my makeup.”

“What about you Ky?”

“I like your dress Mom, and mine’s pretty cool as well.”

 

“Anyone seen Jen?”

“She went to find Ali for the pictures.”

 

“Wow, Wild, KO is going to melt when she sees you in that dress. You look gorgeous!”

“Thanks, Kriegs.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

“Okay, picture time.”

 

“Jen, can you get me the gloves that Kasey was talking about. I need some pictures of her wearing them for the sponsors.”

“They are in my bag on the bench Jen.”

“Wild, I need you to show the gloves and the cleats, we will do some with a ball and without.”

“Nice shoes Wild.”

“Jealous Morgan?”

“Nope, I just like that they say Mrs O’Hara on them.”

“Okay, Kasey just a few more with the glasses and then we will bring the bike in to finish them out.”

“Bike?”

“The pictures that David took of me in my leather jacket, got a very positive response. Harley Davidson is providing me with leather jackets and boots to wear in exchange for me doing some photos here and then a bigger spread when I get back to North Carolina.”

“Wedding dress, shades, leather jacket and biker boots, have to say it really works for you, Kase. I’m sure KO will like those pics as well.”

 

“Wild, any chance you could hook me up with one of those jackets?”

“We’ll see Jen, I’m not sure what all they are sending my way. I’m going to put on some tunes to help kill time. Can you check on Kylie and make sure she isn’t getting into any trouble with Brianna and Taylor.”

“No problem, I’m going to grab a drink, do you want anything Kase?”

“A water would be amazing right now Jen.”

“That I can do, back in a few.”

 

“Kase, Kailen just sent me a message that Labbe's flight has been delayed by weather, she isn’t sure if she should stay at the airport and wait or come to the dome and tell Steph to grab a cab.”

“How long of a delay?”

“An hour so far.”

“Tell her to use her best judgement and remind her that we need her around for pictures after the ceremony.”

“Ok”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Lauren J: Hey, I know you are getting married soon, wish I could have made it. I’m sure you and Kelley will look amazing, can’t wait to see the pics! Anyways, a wedding present for you, check your email. Take Care. Talk soon.

 

Kasey checks the email option on her phone and there is an audio file from Lauren. She plugs her headphones back in and opens the file.

“OMG!, OMG!”

“Kase, you ok?”

“Better than ok. Lauren just sent me the radio version of my song.”

“Can I hear it?”

“Just wait, I need Kelley to hear it first.”

 

**_RING, RING, RING_ **

EO – Kelley’s phone, Erin speaking how may I pleasure you today?

KW – Erin, where’s Kel?

EO – Pictures

KW – I need her to come to the phone

KO – Kase, what’s wrong?

KW – Absolutely nothing, do you have your headphones nearby?

KO – In my bag, why?

KW – Lauren emailed me the radio edit of my song, I want you to hear it and only you, for the time being ok?

KO – Ok, I will do that right now. I’m proud of you. See you soon Babe, love you.

 

“What was that about Kelley?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. David, I need 5 minutes to check my email.”

“Sure, Kelley.”

 

Kelley puts her headphones in and opens the email and file. The music starts playing and her face lights up as she listens to Kasey sing, she can’t help but dance around to it.

David turns his camera around and snaps some pictures of Kelley dancing in her dress, while Erin records her antics.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Erin O: I don’t know what you sent to Kelley, but she is dancing around out here. I would send you the video but you can’t see her dress yet.

Soon 2 B Sis: Lol, I want to see that video!!

Erin O: I will show you after

Soon 2 B Sis: Deal

 

“Whatever she sent you must have been good, that smile could light up a room. Good thing we still have a few pictures left to take.”

 

“Jen, Ali come here grab a headphone, I want you to hear something.”

“OMG, Kase this is awesome!!”

“Wow, has KO heard this?”

“Just now, the only other person who heard some of it before was HAO.”

“Can you send me it Kase?”

“I can’t share it yet. Consider yourself lucky to have even heard it. If everything works out, it will be released in a couple of weeks.”

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Kasey, it’s time. You ready?”

“No, but let’s do it anyways.”

 

Kasey holds on to her Mother’s arm as first Ali disappears out of the tunnel, and then with a quick look back and smile Jen walks out. The music for her and Kelley to begin their walk starts to play, slowly Kasey makes her way out of the tunnel and sees everyone on their feet, a few more steps out and she gets her first glimpse of Kelley on her Father’s arm. Their eyes meet and they smile as they continue the walk to the centre circle, finally, they arrive.

“Please take your seats”

“Friends and family, we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Kasey Jane Wild and Kelley Maureen O’Hara, now at this time does anyone have any objections to this union?”

“I do”

Everyone looks to where the voice came from. Kasey notices a huge smile form on Kelley’s face.

“Please step forward and state your objection.”

“I object to the fact that my sister was going to get married without me in attendance. Now, that I’m here we can continue.”

Jerry takes a seat in an open chair.

(Insert random wedding spiel here from officiant)

 

“Okay, let’s get to the good stuff, not that good stuff we still need to do the vows and exchange of rings before that can happen.” Everyone laughs including Kasey and Kelley.

“Now Kasey I understand that you have chosen to write your own vows, go ahead and say them now.”

Jen hands Kasey a paper.

“First off you look absolutely gorgeous. Kelley, I want to thank you for being my best friend and for believing in me, with your love and support I have discovered my true self. You taught me what loving unconditionally means. Today in front of our friends and family I promise to love you always and forever, I promise to be your best friend and give you a kick in the ass when needed. I promise to be an ear when you need to rant, a voice when you are silent, which we all know never happens! I promise to be there for you when you are sick or injured and be your number one cheerleader. I promise to respect you and our vows until our end of days. I promise to be the very best wife I can be, and when the times comes that we are blessed with more children, I promise to be the best mother to them I can be. Most of all I promise to never let you score a goal on me.”

 

“Your turn Kelley.”

“Kylie, can you come here please?”

Erin hands Kelley box, she opens it revealing a gold chain with an elephant pendant. She removes the chain from the box and places it around Kylie’s neck.

“I want you to know Ky, that I love you and I intend to best the Mom-O I can be to you.” Kelley hugs Kylie and kisses her on the forehead.

When Kelley looks back at Kasey, she sees that she is wiping tears away with a Kleenex.

“I haven’t even got to our vows yet Kase.”

“Kasey, I promise to love and support you. I promise to be your best friend and make you laugh so much you cry. I promise to wipe your tears away when you are sad. I promise to give you a kick in the ass when necessary, I promise that we will never go to sleep upset with each other. I promise to never use the last of the body wash without telling you. I promise to be the best wife, mother and friend I can be. Oh, and I promise that I will score a goal on you.”

 

“And now the rings..”

“Who has the rings?”

“Sorry that’s my cue.” Dan stands up and whistles. A door opens and Buddy comes running over to him wearing a dog tuxedo and with the rings attached to his collar.    

Everyone awws as Dan removes the rings and hands them to the official.

Kylie whispers “Good boy Buddy” loud enough to make Kasey laugh.

“Now that we have the rings, thanks to the rather handsome ringbearer and no Dad I’m not talking about you, let's get on with the exchange.”

 

(Insert spiel about the meaning of the rings here)

 Kasey, place this ring on Kelley’s finger and repeat after me, “With this ring, I seal the commitment I have made to you today, may you wear it proudly as my wife.”

Kelley, place this ring on Kasey’s finger and repeat after me, “With this ring, I seal the commitment I have made to you today, may you wear it proudly as my wife.”

 

“Kasey and Kelley today, before these witnesses you have pledged to be joined in marriage, you have exchanged rings as a symbol of this marriage, Kasey and Kelley, I now pronounce you to be wife and wife. You may now seal your marriage with a kiss.”

Kasey and Kelley move in closer and join their lips in a gentle kiss, separate and then join them again in a more passionate kiss.

“You two done yet? We haven’t got all night, there’s a pickup game here later and we still need to sign the certificate.”

They walk over to the table and each takes their turn, signing the marriage certificate and then holding hands walk back over to the centre circle.

“Ladies and gentleman it gives me great pleasure to introduce Kasey and Kelley Wild – O’Hara.”

They make their way through their friends and family and into the nearby tunnel. Once out of sight, Kelley pushes Kasey against the wall and joins their mouths in a hard kiss. Kasey lets out a low moan in response.

 

“Ahem, not that I’m not enjoying watching but you’ll have plenty of time for that later ladies, we need to get your makeup touched up and take more pictures.”

“Thanks David, we’ll be right out.”

“We’re married!”

“OMG, we’re married, you’re my wife!”

“And you’re mine.”

“Let’s get these pictures over with and get to consummating this marriage.”

“We need to play nice for a bit longer Kel, then we can go to the hotel and enjoy the honeymoon suite.”

 

“So many pictures, I’m seeing spots from the flash.”

“Limo is here for you.”

“Thanks, Jen.”

 

“All eyes on us eh Kel?”

“Two women arriving in a limo, wearing wedding dresses are bound to attract attention, Kase. Let’s get to our room before we have to engage with anyone.”

 

“Kase, as hot as you look in that dress, it needs to come off now.”

“I need your help to unbutton Kel.”

“I can’t believe I get to call you my wife, you’re so gorgeous, Kase.”

“You’re pretty sexy wife of mine, now let’s get that dress off of you as well.”

 

“Kase, would it be weird if I suggested ordering room service before we go any further, I’m starving, I was too nervous to eat anything much today.”

“Me too, I would love a burger right about now.”

“Okay, I’ll call down.”

 

After eating their food, and enjoying some champagne and chocolate covered strawberries courtesy the hotel, they make their way to the plush bed.

“Make love to me, wife.”

“My pleasure wife.”

Kasey and Kelley spend the night exchanging orgasms until they finally fall asleep wrapped up in each other in the early hours of the morning.


	98. Chapter 98

“Kase, are you watching me sleep?”

“Yes, I still can’t believe all of this is real, you’re my wife, we’re married.”

“As your wife, I’m telling you to snuggle with me, we don’t need to be anywhere for another couple of hours.”

“Yes dear.”

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Kel, come on, get up, we need to shower and get ready for brunch with your family.”

“Uh, whose idea was that anyway?”

“Yours, so we could spend some time with Jerry before he had to fly back out.”

“I can’t believe my parents managed to pull off getting him here for the ceremony and that my Dad drove here with Buddy to surprise us.”

“Yeah, that was definitely a good surprise, I’m glad we were able to include him in the ceremony. I’m sure Kylie is enjoying spending time with him and your parents as well.”

 

Kasey gets out of bed and walks over to pick up her toiletry bag. “Are you joining me in the shower?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kelley gets out of bed and follows Kasey into the bathroom.

 

Kasey and Kelley make their way into the restaurant to meet up with Kelley’s family and Kylie who stayed the night with them.

“You two look like a walking, talking Under Armour advertisement.”

“Gotta keep the sponsors happy. Before I forget Ky, we’ve got stuff for you to wear as well.”

“Is that why you were riding a Harley yesterday Wild.”

“Kase, you were on a Harley?”

“You remember the pictures that David took of me wearing my leather jacket and Ray-Bans?”

“How could I forget, you looked hot in them!”

“A rep from Harley Davidson saw them and they offered me jackets and clothing in exchange for taking some pictures here in my wedding dress and once the season starts, I’m going to Charlotte for a more extensive photoshoot at a dealership there. Wait until you see the jacket I got to wear, it’s sweet!”

“Can't wait.”

 

“Kasey, has some news to share with everyone.”

“Ok, so you know how I spent time recently in a studio recording with Lauren Jauregui and Halsey? Well, Strangers is now charting in the top 20 in the world, and also I’m in discussions with a couple of recording labels about possibly signing with them.”

“Congratulations Kasey!”

“Wild, can you introduce me to Halsey?”

“Maybe Erin, in fact, she helped me record the demo. You know how you showed me the video of Kelley dancing around yesterday, she was listening to my single. It could be released in the next couple of weeks.”

“Can we hear it Mom?”

“When we are back home Ky, it wouldn’t be polite to play it in the restaurant.

“Wild, I want front row tickets when you make it big.”

“I'll see what I cna do.”

 

 “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day ladies?”

“We need to leave for the dome soon, to get everything set up for our little tournament. After that, we should have a couple of hours to chill and get ourselves dressed for the reception.”

“Erin, you’re still coming with us to help right?”

“Yep, I’m meeting Jen and we are taking care of the refreshments.”

“Perfect.”

“I wish I could stay around for the reception, but I was only given 48 - hour leave, so I need to get to the airport soon for my flight.”

“It’s okay Jerry, I’m sure we will get to hang out soon.”

 

“Check out Kylie.”

They all look over to see Kylie singing and dancing around the tables on the other side of the room.

“Just like her Mom.”

 

“Kase, your phone is buzzing.”

 

KW – Hello

JS – Where are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago

KW – Crap, sorry Jen lost track of time, we will be there soon.

JS – Ok, see you soon.

 

“We have to go now Kel.”

They exchange hugs and with Erin and Kylie in tow head to the dome.

 

“Okay, first off Kasey and I want to thank you for coming to our non-traditional wedding, soccer tournament and reception. Now, that we have everyone accounted for, we are going to set up the teams.”

“We are going to play 2 x 15-minute halves, with 8 players aside, in case of a tie, there will be a shoot-out. Goals for and against count, so now is the time to pummel the keepers. Kasey hits Kelley on the arm. “Ow! Wife abuse!” “I think you forgot that we are on the same team, Babe.” “No, I didn’t, I like watching you work.”

“We have 5 goalkeepers, they are the team Captains, each of them has already pulled names out a box earlier to assemble their team, to make the teams a bit more even, we have included 5 pros and 3 college players on each team. Here are the teams;

Team Wild (Dark Blue): Mewwy, O’Hara, HAO, Pugh, plus 3 others

Team Harris (Purple): Kriegs, Shelina, Dunn, JJ, plus 3 others

Team Labbe (Red): Sinc, Morgan, Jmac, Horan, plus 3 others

Team Sheridan (Light Blue): DMath, Jen, Pinoe, Broon plus 3 others

Team Raymond (Green): Tobs, Sonny, Pressy, Flem, Long plus 2 others.”

 

“Are we allowed to make trades?”

“Nope!”

“Everyone this is my buddy Darryl, he plays for the Ottawa Fury, he is going to be our referee today.”

“Alright ladies, let’s have some fun out there, we didn’t buy liability insurance, so please don’t anyone get hurt!”

 

1)Team Harris vs. Team Labbe,

2)Team Wild vs Team Raymond,

3)Team Sheridan vs. Team Labbe,

4)Team Harris vs. Team Wild,

5) Team Sheridan vs. Team Raymond,  

“Join your teams, let’s get some pictures and get warmed up, we will start in 20.”

“One more thing before we start. See that trophy over there? It’s pretty ugly, right? Well, sitting underneath it is an envelope with a cheque written to the Children’s Wish Foundation. The winning team will have a donation made in their names.”

“Good luck, and let’s have some fun!”

 

Team Harris 1 vs. Team Labbe 6

Team Wild 2 vs. Team Raymond 1

Team Sheridan 0 vs. Team Labbe 5

Team Harris 0 vs. Team Wild 4

Team Sheridan 2 vs Team Raymond 4

 

“I think it’s safe at this point to crown Team Labbe as the winners. Steph, I don’t think there was a chance any of us were going to beat your team, you’re stacked.”

 

“Okay, that was fun for some of us, “Sorry, not sorry, Harris, but you picked your team.”

“All good Wild, I’ll remember it when the Pride kick your ass this year and you have to buy us dinner.”

“Keep dreaming, pretty sure dinner will be on you more than not.”

 

Back in the hotel room, getting ready for the reception.

“Kel, can you zip me up?”

Kelley approaches Kasey from behind and wraps her arms around her, kissing down her back. “I would much rather unzip you.”

“As fun as that sounds, we should leave soon, now please do me up.”

“Okay.”

 

“S’up Harris”

“I’ve been voluntold that I need to introduce you before you enter the room. Hold up, I need to signal the DJ.”

“Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, soccer fans of all ages, it is my pleasure to introduce Kasey and Kelley Wild – O’Hara.”

“OMG, Kel did you seriously ask them to play Wild Thing as our entrance music?”

“Wasn’t me Kase.”

“Nope it was me, I told the DJ you changed your mind.”

“Jen!”

“We’ll deal with you later Sheridan.”

 

“Alright ladies, time for your first dance as a married couple.”

(Insert Nerverstop by Safetysuit here)

“I love you, Kase.”

“I love you Kel.”

“Why did we pick such a sappy song for our dance?” Kasey says as a tear runs down her face.

“So, it would look good in the pictures when I wipe your tears away,” Kelley says as she uses her thumb to wipe the tear away, then kisses Kasey.

 

“Fathers, it’s time for you to dance with your daughters.” Everyone looks at Kasey questioning; only Grandma Pat and Kelley know what Kasey’s plan is. Kasey walks over to Mario and puts her hand out.

“You may not be my Father by blood, but for the last 10 years, you have been there for me and Kylie. I would be honoured if you would share this dance with me.”

“It would be my honour.” Mario and Kasey make their way onto the floor beside Kelley and her Father.

Kelley looks at Kasey, “Swap?” “Yes.” They finish out the song with Kasey and Dan dancing and Kelley and Mario together.

“Thank you for always looking out for my girls Mario.”

“They are family Kelley and you are now too. So, when can I expect a Grandbaby?”

“After the Olympics.”

 

Skip ahead after dinner and speeches.

 

(Erin)

“Okay, earlier today Jen and I got together and came up with some questions pertaining to the brides, don’t worry they are all PG rated as there as children in the room, where’s Pinoe? We are going to find out how well they actually know each. Now, Kasey and Kelley please make your way to the chairs in the centre of the room, have a seat, remove your shoes and pass one to your better half or worse half in Kasey’s case. “Hey!” “Just do it squirrel.” Has anyone heard of the shoe game? Ok, so the idea is that either Jen or I will ask a question and you will put a shoe in the air to show your answer. In other words, if your answer is Kelley than you would put her shoe in the air and vice versa for Kasey.”

“Understood?” Kasey and Kelley both say yes

  * Who is the best singer? (Both put up Kasey’s shoe)
  * Who is more likely to get a speeding ticket (Both put up Kasey’s shoe) “Interesting.”
  * Who is a better cook? (Both put up Kelley’s shoe)
  * Who has better taste in music? (Each put their own shoe up) “It’s true KO, your choice in music sucks!”
  * Who made the first move? (Both put up Kelley’s shoe)
  * Who is more likely to win an NWSL Championship this season? (Kasey puts her shoe up, Kelley shakes her head before putting her shoe up) “I have a feeling that’s a bet in the making folks.”
  * Who is a bigger flirt? (Both put up Kelley’s shoe) “Definitely.”
  * Who has the best style? (Each put up their own shoe) “KO, you’ve seen your wife dressed up right? She’s hot, I would put that shoe down if I were you.”
  * Who spends more time on social media? (Kasey puts up Kelley’s shoe, Kelley puts up Kasey’s) “I do not! You’re the one always checking Twitter and Instagram before bed!”
  * Who is a better dancer? (Each put up their own shoe) “We will find out who is the better dancer soon enough.”



 

“Let’s get this beautiful cake cut and dished out.”

Both of them pick up a piece of cake and eye each other. “Just do it already!” They both laugh as they smash cake on each other’s face and then kiss.

They are handed some napkins and clean each other off, smiling and laughing the entire time.

 

“It’s time for the kiddoes to say good night, so the adults can play, that includes you Pinoe.”

“Hey! I’m telling Mom on you.”

“Back to you Mr DJ.”

 

Everyone watches as the alcohol and music take over and guests hit the dance floor to finish celebrating the occasion. The couple shares in drinking and dancing.

“Time for the last dance everyone.” (Insert Get Lucky by Daft Punk)

“C’ mon Kase, let’s finish this out in style.” They dance close to each other. “I’m so glad Kylie has already gone home.”

“You planning on getting lucky tonight Wild?” “You tell me.” “How about I show you?” Kelley reaches for Kasey and pulls her in, their lips meet and they start making out in the middle of the dance floor. Hearing cheer around them from their inebriated friends and family members.

“Songs over, Kase. Let’s go get lucky.” They head to the coat room, where they have another heated makeout session before collecting their belongings and heading to the awaiting limo to take them back to their hotel.

 

Back in the hotel room …

“Baby, am I really that drunk or is there a chair in the middle of the room?”

“Kel, don’t ask questions, just take off your dress and sit.”

Kelley does as Kasey asks and sits on the chair. “Kel, you trust me right?” Kelley nods

“Put your hands behind the chair.” Kelley does as she is told and is met by Kasey putting handcuffs on her wrists, preventing her from moving and a blindfold over her eyes. “Kase, what are you doing?”

“Relax, Kel I will be right back.”

Kasey removes her dress and puts on some new red lingerie she bought for the night. She grabs her phone and turns on the small speaker she brought with her. She selects a playlist “First Position by Kehlani begins playing. She puts her phone down and removes Kelley’s blindfold. She mimics the movements of the dancers from a few nights earlier and enjoys feeling Kelley squirming in the chair underneath her as she moves in her lap. “I’ll remove the cuffs, but hands off.” “Kase, you’re going to make me come right here.” “That’s the idea, Babe.” “Please Kase, this is torture.” “Bed, now” Kelley makes her way over to the bed. “Clothes off.” Kelley quickly removes her underwear. “Lay back” Kasey makes a show of removing her bra and underwear, before swiftly moving between Kelley’s legs and attaching her mouth to the very sensitive nerve endings.

“Kaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee.”

While Kelley comes down from her high, Kasey continues to lap away at her wetness, and inserts a finger gently stroking her insides, Kelley lets out a low moan and Kasey inserts another finger and continues stroking and licking away. She begins to increase the pressure and thrusts and hears Kelley cry out once more as she reaches another climax. Kasey cleans her up and licks her fingers clean before climbing up to the head of the bed and joining her mouth and tongue to Kelley’s.

Kelley surprises her by flipping her onto her back and she lets out a moan from the movement. “I haven’t given you permission to touch yet, O’Hara.” “You said, hands off Kase, I’m not using my hands.” Kelley places kisses down Kasey’s body, stopping to suck and bite her breasts and eliciting a loud moan from Kasey. “You like that?” “Uh huh.” “Can I use my hands now?” “Uh huh” Kelley continues to tease Kasey’s breasts while running her fingers over her throbbing core. “Fuck me already.” Kelley thrusts two fingers in and the movement finishes Kasey off.

Kasey wakes up and smiles when she sees Kelley’s head on her chest and their arms wrapped around each other. Seeing that it is still dark out, she closes her eyes and allows herself to fall back asleep.

When Kasey wakes up again, she is alone in bed. “Kel?” no answer. She notices a paper on the pillow beside her. “Morning beautiful, I woke up early and you looked too peaceful to wake. I’m gone to get us some breakfast. XOXO Your wife.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kailen: Morning, hope I didn’t wake you. I just wanted to say Congratulations again, I’m really happy for you and KO. Dom and I decided to get an early start on the drive home, as she has to work tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know, in case you were looking for us.

Kasey Wild: Morning, you didn’t wake me. Thank you for everything Kailen. Drive safe. I’ll see you on the field. Look after Jen this season for me ok?

Kailen: I will. You look after KO for me.

Kasey Wild: I will do my best. See you on the field.

 

Kasey heads into the bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth when she emerges she smells coffee.

“Kel?”

“Morning, breakfast is served.” Kelley hands her a Latte and a blueberry muffin.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you beautiful. How’s your head this morning? Kase, what got into you last night? Not that I’m complaining, because I’m definitely not! But what was that?”

“You drank more than I did Babe, I’m only mildly hangover, just need some fluids. About last night I just wanted to give you something to remember me by, when we are separated.”

“Oh, don’t worry that performance definitely left a lasting impression. That was so hot baby.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“I talked to my Mom while I was out, my parents are going to leave tomorrow to drive home, they are keeping Kylie for the day today and will bring her home after supper. Erin is apparently staying with Jen for a couple of nights and flying home on Tuesday.”

“Good, maybe she can help us pack!”

“What about Buddy? Kylie is going to be devastated losing him again.”

“Oh, about that. He’s staying here and then will travel with us when we drive to North Carolina. My Dad said he is a really good traveller, he didn’t even need to use the medication the vet gave him.”

“I guess we will need to stop at the pet store and pick up some supplies then.”

“My Dad, brought his paperwork with him, a big bag of food and he has toys, a bed and a crate, so we should we good to go for the next couple of weeks at least.”

 

After checking out of the hotel and returning to the apartment.

“It feels good to be home.”

“I’m going to grab a nap Kase, want to join me?”

“Be right there, I just want to check my messages.”

“Babe?”

“Yeah”

“Can you come out here, David sent me some of the photo proofs for the magazine, we need to approve them.”

 

“I love the picture of Kylie and Buddy, but I don’t want it being used.”

“I agree, Ky doesn’t need to be shown in the article. What about the pic of you on the motorcycle? That’s hot!” “It’s already going to be used for a separate advertisement.” “Can I get a copy of it for my apartment?” “I’m sure if you ask David will get you one.”

“Okay, so we picked out 6 pictures, I will confirm them with David and then email Jeff.”

“Now, can we have a nap?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

“Ahh, look at them they are so cute.”

“Wake up Wild - O’Hara’s!”

“You two better have a very good reason for being here.”

“Actually, we come bearing gifts, wedding gifts that is and also Mario sent us with leftovers from the reception and orders to make sure the two of you ate something other than each other.”

“Really Jen?”

“Okay, he may not have said it exactly like that.”

“Anyways, food. Who’s hungry?”

 

“So, what’s happening with you two over the next couple of weeks, I know Kelley leaves soon for the US team, what about you Wild?”

“I’m going to be packing, going to classes, doing assignments, training and spending as much time as possible with Ky before I have to leave.”

“Can you two please keep the sex eyes to a minimum at the moment, we are trying to eat.”

“Speaking of sex and eating, thanks for the handcuffs Jen, they came in handy last night.”

“And I’ve lost my appetite now.”

“Sorry, not sorry Erin.”

 

Skip ahead a week

“Urgh, my phone has been ringing and beeping non-stop, since the article came out about our relationship and wedding.”

“Just turn off your notifications Wild, you will be fine.”

“I wish Kel, was here right now.”

“The US team is playing in Washington, Friday right?”

“Yeah, then on to Houston, and the last game is in LA.”

“Why don’t you book a flight to DC and surprise your wife. I will stay with Ky and Buddy. Your apartment is pretty much packed, and you deserve a break. Let’s check out flights and make arrangements.” “Ok”

 

“O’Hara, can I speak with you?”

“Yes, Coach.”

“You’re off your game, I won’t think twice about sitting you for the game if your play doesn’t improve, go clear your head and come back.”

“I understand Coach.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KW – You’ve received Kasey, sorry I can’t get your call at the moment. Please leave a short message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.

 

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

KO: Are you with Kase? She isn’t answering her phone.

JenS: Yeah, I made her turn off the notifications, it’s been ringing non-stop. I’ll have her call you.

KO: Thanks, is she ok?

JenS: Yeah, she misses you.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KO – Hey, how are you?

KW – I miss you.

KO – I miss you too. I’ll be home soon Kase.

KW – Not soon enough

KO – Have you been getting bombarded about the article?

KW – Yeah, I’ve been redirecting everything to Jeff and Jen has been helping me stay somewhat sane.

KO – Tell her thank you. Had I realized it would become such a huge thing, I never would have agreed to do it.

KW – I wouldn’t change my mind on doing it, I see how important it was for us to come out and share our story. Hopefully, it opens doorways for others. The only thing that bothers me in it all is that many people are still saying that our relationship is a shame and that I’m just using you to make a name for myself.

KO – Let them think that Kase, we know the truth and that’s all that matters. Don’t let them get in your head. You are a beautiful, amazingly talented women and I love you.

KW – You are always so good at knowing exactly what I need to hear to make me feel better. I love you too my sexy wife

KO – You think I’m sexy huh?

KW – Always baby, aren’t you supposed to be practising right now?

KO – Yeah, Jill sent me away to clear my head, I’ve been off my game today.

KW – Kel, you get your ass back out there and show them what you can do.

KO – Thanks, Kase. Take later ok?

KW – Yep, love you

 

“Coach?”

“O’Hara, I thought I told you to take a break.”

“I’m good now, let me back on.”

“How’s Wild?”

“She’s good.”

“Give me three laps and then you can rejoin the practice.”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

 “Okay, ladies, that’s all for today. Be in the lobby at 8 am sharp tomorrow morning for the airport shuttle.”

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kasey Wild: Hi Jill, I’m planning on surprising Kelley in Washington on Wednesday, can you add my name to the list for the game, please?

Coach Ellis: I will be sure and do that. I would like for us to have a meeting when you get in to talk about things, without Kelley. See you on Wednesday.

Kasey Wild: Thank you, I will message you when I arrive.

 

 

“Alex, Press, Harris and I are going bowling, want to join us? It will get your mind off of things for a while.”

“Yeah, I’m in Tobs. I’ll meet you downstairs in 10, I just want to let Kase, know I’m heading out.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexy Wife: Hey, I tried calling but I’m assuming you still have your phone off. I’m heading out with some of the girls to go bowling (hopefully I don’t fall on my ass like last time) I’ll talk to you in the morning, sweet dreams beautiful. XOXO

 

“Okay, Kase, the flight is booked, it was a bit pricey but you will get in at 4:30 tomorrow, and leave 8 am on Saturday to come back. Now, let’s get you packed.”

 

In Washington the following day

“Who is your roomie this trip KO?”

“Apparently, I don’t have one this time around.”

“Weird, that’s usually reserved for the Captains only.”

“Maybe it was just an oversight.”

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Hi Kasey, thanks for meeting with me. How was your flight?”

“Good, thank you for sending a shuttle to pick me up.”

“Congratulations on your wedding, although I’m wondering if my invite got lost in the mail?”

“Thank you and umm, how about we let Kelley answer that.”

“No worries, I’m only kidding, but let’s get right to it Wild, now that you and O’Hara are married it may have complicated matters for you in terms of being able to play for the US alongside her. There is obviously no precedence for it, but as far as I’m concerned if you are both able to act professional on and off the field, I have no issue with it. The higher uppers in the US Federation may however and I suggest that the best way to keep them silent is for both of you to perform on the field, yeah?”

“Yes”

“Okay, now that, that is taken care of, here.” Jill hands Kasey a keycard. “I wouldn’t expect you to spend the night apart from each other, just keep the extra-curriculars to a minimum.”

“Jill, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you being so supportive of Kelley and me?”

“Kasey, I have made some decisions in the past with players that I regret. I see the way you and Kelley look and act around each other and I can tell you really love each other. You are both very talented women who deserve the opportunity to show the world what you are capable of. I don’t want to stand in the way of that.”

“Now go see your girl Wild, she’s been miserable without you.”

“Thank you.”

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Tobin leave me alone.”

Kasey inserts the keycard.

“Really Tobs? You got a key”

“Kel”

“KASEY!! What are you doing here and how did you get a key?”

“Wow, is that really how you greet your wife?”

“No.” Kelley moves towards Kasey and wraps her arms around her pulling her in tight, and kissing her.

 

“KO, last chance, we’re leaving.”

“Woah!”

“Guess we know why KO got her own room this trip.”

“Next time you might want to make sure the door is closed all the way.”

Kasey and Kelley laugh and separate.

“Hey Alex, Tobs, Pressy and JJ”

“Hey Wild, we’ve been trying to get your wife to come and hang out with us, but she didn’t want to until she heard from you. Now that you are here how about we all hang for a bit, that is unless you have other plans?”

“How about we go and grab Harris and get something to eat?”

Kasey looks at Kelley, “We have all night Kel, let’s go and enjoy the company of friends.”

“Okay.”

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Room Service.”

“Wrong room.”

“Are you A. Harris?.”

Ashlyn opens the door, with her phone in hand and laughs when she realizes it’s Kasey at the door. She pulls her in for a hug. “Let me guess, you missed KO so you flew here to surprise her.”

“Pretty much, get dressed we are going out.”

“Is that Kasey?” “Yeah.” “Hey, Kriegs.” “Hey Wild, call me when you get a chance ok?” “Ok”

“Give me 5 minutes to finish my call and I’ll meet you guys in the lobby.”

 

“Can we got to that restaurant that Kriegs brought us to before, the food was really good from what I remember.”

“I’m surprised you remember any of that night considering how much you and KO had to drink.”

“I remember all of us singing, some better than others.”

“Lead the way, Harris, you know where we’re going.”

 

“Thanks, guys, that was fun. We’ll do it again soon eh?”

 

Back in the hotel room

“How did you manage to get me a solo room Kase?”

“I messaged Jill that I was coming and asked if she could put me on the list for the game. I didn’t ask for any special treatment, it was all her doing with the room.”

“Remind me to thank her.”

“Oh, she suggested that we keep the extra-curriculars to a minimum. I know tomorrow isn’t a game day, but how about we just kiss and enjoy each other’s company tonight.”

“That sounds perfect to me.”

The pair change into some comfy sleeping clothes and snuggle together watching some television. They both fall into the best sleep they have had in a week.

****

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Kase, we need to go downstairs for breakfast.”

“5 more minutes, I’m comfy.”

Kelley turns over to look at Kasey, “Morning beautiful, we should get up before Jill sends someone to get us.”

“Okay, just let me, make myself presentable.”

“Leave room in the bathroom for me, I need to brush my teeth.”

“K”

The pair enter the breakfast room, smiling and holding hands.

“Looks like someone had a good night.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing what getting some sleep can do for you.”

“Uh huh.”

 

“Morning Kasey, Kelley.”

“Morning Coach, thank you.”

“You’re welcome O’Hara, don’t make me regret it ok?”

“I won’t.”

 

“Wild, can I speak with you in the hall for a moment?”

“Sure Coach.”

“Our trainer just informed me that we are down a goalkeeper for practice, as AD is dealing with a minor injury. You are technically on the reserve roster, would you be interested in joining us today?”

“YES! But, I don’t have my equipment.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m sure Harris has an extra set of gloves you can use and we’ll get you some cleats as well.”

“Get something to eat, and then come to the trainer’s room, we’ll get you geared up.”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

“Kase, why do you look like you’re about to float away?”

“Guess who’s joining you for practice today?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Ash, can I borrow some gloves? And Kel, I need cleats.”

“Yep, we’ll black ‘em out.”

“I need to eat and then find the trainer’s room to get geared up.”

“I’ll help you out Wild.”

“Thanks, Ash.”

 

“Ladies, bring it in, AD injured her knee yesterday and is receiving treatment, so she won’t be training today. As you have no doubt already noticed I’ve asked Kasey to fill her spot today. I expect you all to treat her as you would any other teammate, understood?”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

“Wild, you’re with the keepers.”

 

“KO, quit watching Kasey and focus.”

“Sorry, Broon, she just looks so good out there.”

 

“Alright ladies, let’s grab some water and then we are going to have a full squad scrimmage. Lys, you’re starting tomorrow, go ahead and start your cool down, I’m going to let Harris and Wild show me what they can do.” “Yes, Coach.”

“You ready Wild?” “Let’s do it, Harris.” The two keepers fist bump before taking their places in their respective goals.

 

Kasey watches as Press makes her way down the sideline with the ball, crossing it in towards Lloyd and Morgan in the box. Dahlkemper misses the clearing attempt, allowing Morgan to let one fly from close range. Kasey picks up the shot and launches herself to her left to knock it wide of the goal and out. “Nice save Wild.” “Thanks, Alex.” Pinoe takes the corner on a set play and lifts the ball towards the box, “KEEPER!” Kasey yells as she jumps up and grabs the ball before Lloyd can get her head on it. She holds the ball, letting the players retreat and then drops the ball on the turf and begins dribbling forward with it, she sees Mewis in the open downfield and strikes it towards her, Mewis knocks it down and passes it off to Heath, who dances around her US teammates before firing a shot past a diving Harris.

They continue playing and Kasey’s confidence shines through as she yells and directs her team. She notices Ash playing high off her line and lets a kick fly hard and long towards the other goal. Ash expecting it, is able to recover before the ball gets beyond her. She points downfield towards Kasey and smiles.  

Kelley misses a tackle on Press and allows her to roam freely down the sideline, rather than crossing it, she decides to keep it making Kasey come out and challenge her, Kasey gets her arm in front of the shot and JJ recovers to clear it out.

“What was that 5? You’re better than that.” Kelley looks back and nods.

The whistle blows and they are called in for the end of practice. “Good practice everyone, get changed and we’ll do a recovery back at the hotel. Wild, hold up.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“You played well, you called a good game. Your positioning was solid and you showed off your ball handling skills. If you play like that this season for the Courage, I won’t hesitate to call you up from the reserve. Now, get Harris to help you through recovery and I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Yes Coach, thank you.”

 

“What did Jill want Kase?”

“Just to tell me that I played well, and to get Ash to help me with recovery.”

“You did play really well Kase, you were extremely vocal and called me out when I fucked up, reminded me of playing with Hope. Let’s get changed and loaded on the bus.”

 

USWNT

(Insert training pictures with Kasey, Kelley and some of the other players)

Training today, matchday tomorrow.

Liked by JenS, KelleyO’Hara, AshlynHarris24, AliKrieger11, AlexMorgan13 and 40,000 others

NCCourageFan is that @KaseyWild1 in goal?

@NCCourageFan indeed it is. Franch, was kept out of practice for precautionary reasons. She will be available for the game tomorrow.

KellseyFan @KaseyWild1 looks good in red, white and blue. Sign her up! Naeher and Harris are overrated! #PlayAD

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: Are you freaking kidding me that you practised with the USWNT today!

Wild Thing: It was so awesome Jen! I’ll call you later, we are heading into recovery now.

JenS: Ok

 

“I’m exhausted Kel, can we lay down for a bit?”

“Yeah, want to watch some Netflix?”

“Sure.”

They lay down on the bed and Kasey climbs on top of Kelley, moving to join their lips, which Kelley quickly agrees to and sends her tongue out to deepen the kiss. They separate and Kasey moves to lay beside Kelley and put her head on her chest. They no sooner start watching the movie and Kasey falls asleep, leaving Kelley to watch and admire her in her sleep.

Of course, it’s tradition to prop open the hotel room doors when they are just hanging out and soon enough the door opens revealing Carli. “Hey, Carl what’s up?” “Jill wants to see you.” “She’s probably benching me for tomorrow’s game.” “I’ll stay here with Kasey while you go.” “Thanks.”

Kelley slowly removes herself from under Kasey’s arm and head, placing her gently down on a pillow. She bends down and kisses Kasey’s forehead before putting on her slides and heading out the door.

Kasey opens her eyes and notices she is alone, “Kel?”

“She’s gone to see Jill.” “Carli?” “Yeah, I told her I would stay in case you woke up.”

“How are things with you Kasey?”

“In general, or as a result of the video?”

“Both.”

“Mostly good, the Courage have asked me to go to counselling. I think it will be a good thing for me, I’ve kept a lot of stuff inside for a long time and getting it out will help me to move forward. Other than that, I’ve been balancing being a parent, doing schoolwork, packing my apartment up, training and learning how to be a wife. I also recorded a demo and have a record label interested in possibly signing me, but telling them that soccer is my priority has thrown a wrench into the negotiations.”

“So, you are as busy as ever. Have you been taken any time just for you?”

“Me being here right now is for me. I missed my wife and from what I heard she was pretty miserable being away from me as well. Her being traded complicates things for the season, but I have faith that we can figure out a way to make everything work.”

“I’m glad you are here Kasey, and you fit right in with the team on the field today.”

“That was fun but exhausting, I definitely need to work on my conditioning.”

“It will come with time and practice.”

 

The door opens,

“Miss me?”

“Nah, didn’t even notice you were gone. What did Jill want Kel?”

“I’ll let you two talk. See you later.”

“Thanks, Carli.”

“Just to talk about the difference between my last two practices, she thought that I started out rough, but recovered well. She also appreciated the fact that you weren’t afraid to call me out today, and she also let me know I’m starting tomorrow.”

“So, it was a good meeting?”

“Yeah.”

“She didn’t mention anything else?”

“Nope, just that the coaches were impressed with you today, and that AD is bruised but will be fine.”

“That’s good. I’m going to Facetime Jen and Kylie.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

JS – Hey Wild, Hey KO

KW – Hey, where’s Kylie?

JS – Just in her room reading. I’ll call her, one sec.

KY – Mom, Mom-O

KW – Hi Ky, how was school today?

KY – It was school, so Jen showed me pictures of you on Instagram Mom, you really practised with the team today?

KO – She did and made a diving save on Alex.

KY – Sweet!

KW – So what are you two up to tonight?

JS – In other words, you are wondering what I am feeding your daughter and if I’m making sure she goes to bed on time. To answer that we are having tacos for supper, and Kylie puts herself to bed when she’s tired.

KW – I guess that’s acceptable. So, you still good to pick me up on Saturday?

JS – Yep

KW – Kelley, is telling me we need to go. Be good, love you both!

JS – We will. Love you too Kase, Have fun.

 

Kelley returns to the room after eating and a quick team meeting and finds Kasey sitting on the bed with her earbuds in and a pencil in hand working on a drawing in her sketchbook. Kelley not wanting to disturb her quietly leaves the room and goes down the hall to hang out with Tobin and Alex.

“S’up.”

“S’up KO? Where’s Wild?”

“She was drawing and looked happy, I didn’t want to interrupt her flow.”

“Ahh, being in love has made you soft O’Hara.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black Tobs.”

“Touche.”

“Wow, Tobs did you learn a new word?”

“You’re an ass, O’Hara.”

“And that’s why you love me! Can we play Smash Bros?”

“Yeah, let me get it set up.”

 

“So, how are you and Kasey planning on making things work this season?”

“It’s going to be hard Al, we’ve talked about it and the plan is for each of us to allow ourselves time to acclimate to our new schedules and surroundings and then figure out how we can best stay in contact. Being across the country from each other and in different time zones is going to take some getting used to, and I also need to make sure I’m around for Kylie as well. I just found Kasey and Kylie, I’m not ever planning on letting go of them, so I will do whatever I can to make it work.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Kase, how long have you been listening?”

“Long enough, we are going to make it work Kel.”

“We are, how did you find me?”

“Alex sent me a message letting me know you were here. Why didn’t you come back to the room after your meeting?”

“I did, you were drawing and I didn’t want to interrupt, I know you haven’t really been able to lately.”

“I love you Kel, now say goodnight, because I need you to come back to our room with me.”

“Yes, dear. Night.” Kelley jumps up off the bed and heads out the door with Kasey.

 

“Whipped!”

“You’re no different Tobs, now lock the door.”

“Yes dear.”

 

“Shut the door and lock it.”

“Kase?”

“I need you Kel, make love to me.”

 

Sweaty and sated the couple lay in bed, “You looked hot as hell in uniform today Kase, I’m almost glad you aren’t on the team because you seriously distracted me.”

“Well, you weren’t the only one distracted, you have a cute ass 5.”

“We should probably put some clothes on, there is a curfew in effect tonight and they will be doing a bed check later. I would really prefer that no one other than me sees your gorgeous body.”

“Urgh, ok I need to plug my phone in any way.”

“Can you plug me in too please?”

“Is your alarm set?”

“Yeah”

 

“Goodnight beautiful, I love you.”

“I love you so much Kel, sweet dreams Baby.”

“Always when I have you with me.”

 

Dawn and Jill are doing the bed check when they get to Kasey and Kelley’s room, they knock but there is no answer, so they use the master key to open the door. They both look in and see the couple asleep wrapped in each other. They smile and quietly close the door.

“You made the right choice in letting them be together Jill, it’s good for the team.”

“Dawn, I want you to be in contact with the team in North Carolina about Wild’s nutrition and training program, I have a feeling that today was the beginning of something, we may have a new #1 in our midst.”

“The girls definitely played for her today, her conditioning is lower than I would expect but we can definitely work on that and her diet.”

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Morning.”

“Hey, how did you sleep?”

“I had a dream about a sexy, freckled, hazel-eyed woman.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, she travelled the world in search of her soul mate.”

“Did she find her soul mate?”

“You tell me, I woke up before the ending.”

“She did and is looking forward to spending the rest of her life showing her beautiful blue-eyed soul mate exactly how much she loves her. In fact, she wants to spread some love right now.”

 Kelley moves forward and is met by Kasey in a soft kiss.

 

“Are you coming to breakfast Kase?”

“Would you mind if I didn’t? I started something and it’s in my head. I know you will be busy today with pre-game stuff, I think I’m going to do some exploring.”

“Are you going to be ok by yourself Kase?”

“I should be, I’ll call you if I run into any problems.”

“Okay, I love you be safe ok, message me where you are.”

“Love you too Kel, go get food, I’m hitting the shower.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

Kriegs: Hey Kase, what’s up?

Kasey: You asked me to call you

Kriegs: Right, I wanted to ask if you could design a logo for me, I’m going to be doing some soccer camps in the offseason.

Kasey: Send me the info and I’ll see what I can do. Kriegs, do you know any music stores in Washington?

Kriegs: Sorry I don’t, why?

Kasey: I wrote a song, or what I think could be a song I need some music for it.

Kriegs: Seriously, that’s awesome Kase, does KO know?

Kasey: No, she is busy with team stuff and I promised Jill I wouldn’t be a distraction.

Kriegs: You know Jill called me the other day, we had a long conversation about everything that happened in the past.

Kasey: I had an inkling about that, we had a good conversation as well about Kel and me. Anyways, I need to grab a shower and find a music store before my brain explodes. I’ll talk to you later ok Kriegs?

Kriegs: Yep, have fun

 

Kasey finishes getting herself ready to go out, making sure she has on her O’Hara US jersey before gathering what she needs and grabbing a cab to a music store.

It doesn’t take long to find one with a large selection of guitars and a small studio room to use. She selects a couple of guitars and books the room for an hour.

**_RING, RING_ **

LJ – Wild?

KW – Lauren, I hope I’m not bothering you.

LJ – N’ah I was just trying to write

KW – Speaking of writing, I wrote a song. I’m going to send a pic of it to you right now. I’m in a studio trying to figure out how to back it, can you help?

LJ – Of course, send away. Did you write this?

KW – Yes, is it ok?

LJ – Sing it for me

KW – (Insert Let It Be Me by David Guetta Ft. Ava Max)

LJ – I’m not an expert by any means, but damn Wild that’s tight!

KW – Can you help me add to it?

LJ – Where are you right now? In Ottawa?

KW – Washington, Kelley has a game here tonight.

LJ – I’m in New York at the moment, when are you leaving?

KW – Tomorrow morning, why?

LJ – I taping an appearance for a show soon, I was planning on flying home afterwards, but I’m sure I can reroute to Washington, so we can work on the song. Let me clear it with my people first and I’ll get back to you soon.

KW – Okay

Kasey continues to play around with the chords until she finds something that she likes and writes it down.

**_RING, RING_ **

LJ – Ok, I’m catching a flight to Washington, I’ll be there around 3. I’ll message you when I land. See you soon Wild.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KO: Kase, you ok?

KW: I’m fine, better than fine. I wrote a song Kel!! Lauren is in New York, she is flying in to help me with it. Can you get her on the list for the game, please.

KO: Are you coming back to the hotel before the game?

KW: Soon, I kinda forgot to eat, so I’m going to grab some food and then I’ll be back.

KO: Hurry back Babe, I miss you.

KW: See you soon.

Kasey returns the guitars and asks about the possibility of using the studio later on. She puts a deposit down for a block and heads out to find someplace to grab lunch and caffeine, not that she needs it because she is feeling particularly wired at the moment.

 

When she gets back to the hotel, Kelley is having her pregame nap. Kasey takes off her jacket and shoes and curls up behind her, Kelley immediately moves her back against Kasey and Kasey holds her tight before falling asleep with her.

 

“I wish I could wake up before every game like this.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not going to happen Kel.”

“I know, I need to get changed into my warm-ups. Fill me in on this song of yours while I dress Kase.”

“The words have been bouncing around in my head for a while, but I guess practising with the team and being here with you put them into place. Would you like to hear it?”

“Yes.”

“It sounds better with the guitar, and it’s not finished but here goes…

_When you're faded and alone_  
And need somebody on the phone  
Let it be me, let it be me  
When she leaves you in the rain  
You need a high to kill the pain  
Let it be me, let it be me  
And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be

_Summer days, winter nights_  
Ride or die, right by your side  
Killing time 'till you're ready to see I'm all you need  
You're a drunk, you're a fool  
I'm insane, so right for you  
When the ship goes down  
Look in your dreams, that's where I'll be  
'Cause I ne-ne-ne-need you  
And I la-la-la-la-love ya  
But I wanna-wanna-wanna-wanna  
Just stay the night

_When you're faded and alone_  
And need somebody on the phone  
Let it be me, let it be me  
When she leaves you in the rain  
You need a high to kill the pain  
Let it be me, let it be me  
And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be

_'Cause I ne-ne-ne-need you_  
And I la-la-la-la-love ya  
But I wanna-wanna-wanna-wanna  
Just stay the night  
And I ne-ne-ne-need you  
And I la-la-la-la-love ya  
Oh, no-no-no  
I won't let you, won't let you go

_When you're faded and alone_  
And need somebody on the phone  
Let it be me, let it be me  
When she leaves you in the rain  
You need a high to kill the pain  
Let it be me, let it be me  
And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be

_And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be_

“Crap.”

“You think it’s crap?”

“No sorry Baby, it’s really, really good. I thought I sent a message to Harris and instead sent it to the whole team. They are all coming here to hear you sing.”

“Kelley!” “Sorry, Babe.”

Soon the door opens and players start to filter in

“What’s this song that KO is bragging about in the chat Wild?”

“It’s incredibly rough, but I wrote it so be nice ok? no recording me please” The players all nod and the door opens once again revealing Jill and Dawn.

 

Kasey looks at Kelley the entire time she sings and the room is completely silent.

Kasey walks into Kelley’s arms and lets herself melt into her hold when she is done.

“Wow!”

“That was beautiful Kasey.”

“Ok, ladies time to get ready, the bus will be leaving soon.”

The players all file out leaving them alone once again. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“You realize you managed to leave Pinoe speechless right? That never happens. Some of the girls were even wiping tears away. God, woman you never cease to amaze me, just so you know it is you and will always be you.”

“I have to head to the stadium now, are you ok to get there?”

“Yes, I’ll grab an UBER once Lauren gets here.”

“Ok, I love you and I expect to hear you cheering for me.”

They hug and kiss before Kelley grabs her bag and heads out to join the team at the bus.

 

AlexMorgan13 @KaseyWild1@KelleyMOHara Speechless #CouplegoalsAF

AshlynHarris24 Find yourself someone who sings to you as @KaseyWild1 does for @KelleyMOHara. #Couplegoals, #Love, #Equality

ChristenPress23 Gameday tears courtesy @KaseyWild1 #Love, #Couplegoals

USWNT FAN Any videos of @KaseyWild1 singing to @KelleyMOHara?

  * @USWNT FAN respect their privacy. #Notyourbusiness



 

“How are you doing KO?”

“I’m ready to rock n roll Morgan.”

“Good, keep it that way.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kriegs: Ash sent me a message that you sang for the team, and made some of them cry.

Kasey: Kel, apparently meant for only Ash to come to the room and hear it but instead sent the message to the entire team, so they all showed up.

Kriegs: Sounds like a KO thing to do. Hope I get to hear it soon.

Kasey: Lauren Jauregui is actually on her way here now to help me with it.

Kriegs: Friends in high places Kase

Kasey: She was in New York doing an appearance and offered to come here. Speaking of which she should be her anytime so I should go. Talk later Kriegs.

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

Kasey opens the door and wraps her arms around Lauren.

“How are you?”

“So good! I feel like a huge ball of creative energy has hit me, I’ve been drawing up a storm and I was able to finally put the words in my head down on paper.”

“How much caffeine have you had today Wild?”

“Not nearly enough, anyways what do you think about the song and what can we do with it?”

“Slow down! I’ve got my laptop, let’s go through the words and do some editing where need be. You need a catchy chorus, then we can focus on everything else. You figured out some chords earlier right?”

“Yes, and I booked the studio room for us in a half hour, so we should get moving. There isn’t a ton of time before the game.”

“Let’s get moving then, lead the way.”

The make it back to the music store, and Kasey heads back to the counter to get the key for the room and a guitar to use. The girl between the counter does a double take when Lauren walks in with Kasey. “I’m sorry to bother you, but could I get a picture with you Lauren?” “Sure”

They head into the soundproof room and Kasey begins playing the chords she worked on earlier. Lauren suggests some minor changes and they add a chorus and Kasey adapts to them.

“Kasey this is going to be a banger, I can already hear it in my head with a higher tempo mix. I can do the first recording on my laptop, we need some equipment though.”

With help, they are able to track down what they need and get set up to record. “You ready? I’m hitting the record button now…”

“That was pretty good, Kase, I’m going to play it back now.”

“Let’s do it once with just the vocals, and then with the guitar then I can mix them.”

“Lauren, it’s 6, the game is at 7:30 we need to go, Kelley won’t appreciate it if I’m late.”

“Okay, I think I have everything we can do for now anyway.”

 

The grab a cab and head to the stadium, with a bit of convincing security, allows Kasey and Lauren to bring their bags into the stadium. They are given passes and directed to where their seats are. The teams are on the field warming up, Kasey stays standing and makes sure to gain Kelley’s attention. The teams head back into the change room to get ready for the game. “Excuse me, Kasey?” “Yeah?” “I was sent down to bring you up to a private box for the game. Please follow me.”

Kasey and Lauren follow the big man up to a box, he opens the door and lets them in. “The US team was concerned about your safety sitting in the stands without security. My name is Adam, and anything you need just let me know ok?” “Adam, is it possible to get some food and drinks?” “Sure, I’ll call it in.”

“Thank you, Adam. You can sit and enjoy the game with us you know.”

“It’s fine I prefer standing and moving around.”

The teams come back on the field and the anthems are played. Kelley looks over to where she previously saw Kasey and the seats are empty, she continues looking around. “Adam, is it possible to get a message field level and let my wife know where I am?” “I will do my best.”

The game starts and Kasey notices that Kelley looks unfocused, “C’mon Kel” A member of the security team at field level approaches a member of the US training staff and passes the message from Kasey. It’s relayed to Jill, who nods. The ball goes out and Jill calls Tobin closer, “Tell KO, they are in a box.” Tobin looks at her and nods, not really sure of the meaning of the message. The play continues on and Tobin finally gets a whistle when an opposition player needs the trainer. She runs over to Kelley, “Jill, asked me to tell you they are in a box.” Kelley smiles and gives a thumbs up to the sideline. Kelley then turns on shut down mode and doesn’t allow anyone to get past her with the ball for the remainder of the game. The US wins the game against Panama 5 – 0. Adam relays the message that they have been requested to meet the team downstairs.

They show their passes and are let down the stairs to the changing area.

A reporter approaches Kasey, “Kasey, what did you think of the game tonight?” “I think that both teams played really well, the Panamanian goalkeeper made some incredible saves and kept the game close. I heard that she is only 17 years old and a converted Midfielder. She is definitely someone to keep an eye on in the future.” “What was your take on the controversial offside call that prevented Morgan from getting a hat-trick?” “I think the referee’s made the right call, you could clearly see in the replay on the big screen that Tobin was offside.” “You practised yesterday with the US team, is there a chance we might see you suit up for them in future?” “I filled in yesterday and it was fun playing with the girls, they are a great group and I learned a lot.” “So Lauren, what brings you to the game?” “I’m a big supporter of women’s sports and equality. Kasey let me know she was in town for the game, so I decided to join her and support the team.” “Any plans to work on any more songs together?” “I would love to work with Kasey on another song, she has an amazing voice.” “Thank you.”

“Kase”

Kelley wraps her arms around her. “Good game, Kel.” “Thanks, Babe.” “So, Jill, let me know that someone from the Courage saw you on TV and contacted the US management about having you moved. She didn’t know until security passed the message down to her.” “It’s okay, we got free food and a good view of the field.”

“I still need to shower and do recovery, are you going to wait for me?”

“I think we will grab a shuttle back to the hotel.”

“Okay, well the team is going out for dinner, did you want to join?”

“It’s fine Kel, I’m not overly hungry at the moment, more tired than anything.”

“Love you, wait up for me ok?”

“I will.”

Kasey and Kelley share a quick kiss before she heads back to the changeroom.

 

Kasey and Lauren arrive back at the hotel and Lauren sets her laptop up so they can listen to the recording.

“What’s the next step Lauren?”

“We need to get the song copyrighted, and we are probably going to need for you to record it again in a real studio, then we can gauge the interest level.”

“I want you to share songwriting credits on it with me.”

“No, Kasey this is your song, all I did was some minor editing. Take the credit. Have you heard back from the labels yet?”

“Yeah, a couple passed when I mentioned that I wouldn’t be able to commit to traveling and or recording during the soccer season.”

 

Lauren takes out her phone, selects a number and hits the green button to call it.

“Hey, where are you?” “Ok” “Yep”

“I’m with Kasey Wild, the labels are passing on her. I’m emailing you a file, take a listen and call me back.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“What do you think?”

“Okay” Lauren puts the phone on speaker.

H – Can you hear me?

LJ – Yep, loud and clear

H – Explain that song to me.

LJ – Kasey wrote it, and I’ve been helping her edit and record it. What do you think?

H – I think that, it is going to bring the record labels back. You need a crisper recording though, there was a little too much reverb in it.

H- Kasey, congrats on the wedding by the way, those pics of you guys were hot!!

KW – Thanks, hold on I’ll send you another one that wasn’t in the article, it’s for a separate advertisement. For your eyes only! (Kasey sends her the pic with the Harley Davidson) and at the same time shows Lauren.

H – Woah, shit Wild! If you weren’t already married. Damn girl that’s a panty dropper.

H – Lo, I think that beats out your skimpy lingerie pic.

LJ – Agreed. So, can you help us with the song?

H – On it, Wild when are you back in Cary?

KW – Not for a couple of weeks

H – Okay, get that song copyrighted right away. I have an idea, I’ll be in touch soon. Later guys

LJ – Bye

KW – Thanks

“Should I be scared when she says, she has an idea?”

“Nope, she has tons of connections, she is probably just going to network.”

 

The door opens and Kelley walks in followed closely by Ashlyn.

“There’s my beautiful wife.”

“How much did she have to drink Ash?”

“Alot, she said she was celebrating for both of you.”

“Uh huh, thanks for bringing her back to me in one piece. Oh, Ash, this is Lauren, Lauren this is Ashlyn Harris the goalkeeper for the Orlando Pride.”

“Nice to meet you, nice ink.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, I need to get drunkie changed for bed. Lauren, my flight leaves pretty early so I won’t see you. Be in touch.”

“I will Kasey, get on the copyrighting immediately.”

“Thank you for everything Lauren.”

They hug before Lauren heads out the door.

“Need any help with KO?”

“I got it Ash, I have a problem though, my flight is at 8 am, there isn’t a chance Kel will be conscious by then, think you check on her for me and make sure she makes your flight? I really don’t like the idea of leaving her like this.”

“Honestly Wild, it wouldn’t be the first time any of us have had to pick her ass up off the floor for a flight, don’t worry her, we got it covered.”

“Thanks Ash.”

“Night Wild.”

“Night Harris.”

 

Kasey removes Kelley’s clothing leaving her t-shirt and underwear on and pulls the comforter over her. She makes sure that both of their phones are plugged in and verifies her alarm is set. She lays out her clothes for the morning and changes into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Looking around, she shakes her head at the mess of clothes and belongings all over the place from Kelley. Not quite ready to sleep, she cleans up and repacks Kelley’s suitcase, leaving out only her warm-ups to wear for the flight out. She brushes her teeth and washes up before pulling the back the comforter and joining her now snoring wife in bed.

Kasey feels like she just got to sleep, when her alarm starts going off. “Urgh.” She looks over and sure enough, Kelley is still out cold. Kasey gets up and finishes changing and packing her stuff, looking at the time she realizes that she needs to leave soon in order to catch her shuttle to the airport. She takes the hotel notepad and writes Kelley a quick note.

“Kel,

Call or message me when you wake up, so I know you’re ok. I love you, but I’m not a fan of pass out drunk you. Make better choices next time. Knock ‘em dead out on the field Babe, you know I’ll be watching. See you soon Sexy XOXO Your wife.”

Kasey goes into the bathroom and fills a glass up with water for Kelley and places the note beside it before bending over and kissing Kelley on her forehead. She shakes her head as she looks back towards the bed, picks up her bag and heads out the door.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Wild: On my way to the airport, please check on Kel for me. Thanks.

 

Kasey arrives at the airport and has enough time to grab a coffee and muffin before her flight leaves for home.

 

Back at the hotel, Ash decides to take the glass of water Kasey left and dump it on Kelley. Kelley screams and jumps up, “Where’s Kase?”

“Gone, she left you a note, which is probably more than you deserve. WTF were you thinking KO? Wild flew here to spend time with you, and you allow yourself to get pass out drunk. I think it’s safe to say, your wife is pissed with you at the moment. You have some work ahead of you to get out of the doghouse. Now, get your shit together, we have a flight to catch in a couple of hours.”

“From the looks of it Wild, took care of that as well. Your bags are packed and clothes laid out.”

“I’m heading down to get some breakfast, get dressed and meet me down there.”

“I will, there is something I need to do first.”

“Make it a good apology.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“You’ve received Kasey, sorry I can’t get your call at the moment. Please leave a short message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thankyou.”

“Kase, it’s me, I am so sorry Baby. I’m assuming if you aren’t answering you are flying, please call me when you land, so I know you’re safe. I love you, and I really am sorry.

 


	99. Chapter 99

Kasey arrives back in Ottawa and exits the sliding doors to find Jen and Kylie waiting for her. She walks over, drops her bag and wraps her arms around them. Kylie talks animatedly about the adventures of the past couple of days with Jen and Buddy on the drive home, Kasey adds comments here and there, but she is noticeably disconnected from the conversation.

They arrive back at the apartment and Kylie heads into her room with Buddy following behind.

“Okay, Wild, spill what’s going on? Did you and KO have a fight?”

“We didn’t have a fight.”

“Then what’s going through that head of yours?”

“I need to give you the entire story, I’m sure that I’m just overthinking things. I need an outside opinion.”

“Ok.”

“While I was in DC I felt really inspired and wrote a song.”

“Wait, you wrote a song?”

“Yes, now let me finish please.”

“Sorry.”

“I called Lauren to get help with it, and long story short, she ended up meeting me there, we finished it and did a rough recording of it. Then we went to the US game together. After the game, Kelley invited us to join the team for supper, but I told her I just wanted to go back to the hotel as I was tired. Which was true, but I ended up spending more time there with Lauren. Kelley came back from the supper drunk and passed out on the bed almost as soon as she got back. She was still out cold this morning when I had to leave. I left her a note and asked Ash to look after her for me.”

“Wild, did you look at things from Kelley’s perspective? You go there to see her and then end up spending time with Lauren, do you think maybe she was jealous?”

 

“Maybe. I should call her.”

Kasey pulls her phone from her pocket, “She called and left a voicemail.”

Kasey listens to the message.

“She apologized.”

“Call your wife, I’m heading out now.”

“Thanks, Jen.”

“Your welcome, but I expect to hear this new song of yours soon.”

“You will I promise.”

Jen leaves the apartment and Kasey sitting in her living room.

Kasey dials Kelley’s number, and it goes straight to voicemail. Her phone beeps soon afterwards.

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexy Wife: Just landed, I will call you when I get to the hotel XOXO

Beautiful 1: Ok XOXO

 

Kasey turns on the TV and starts watching an episode of Law and Order SVU, while she waits for Kelley’s phone call.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KW – Hi

KO – Hey, I’m really sorry Kase.

KW – It’s ok

KO – Ash ripped a strip off me after you left.

KW – What did she say?

KO – That I was a dumbass and hurt you with my behaviour.

KW – Kel, were you jealous that I spent time with Lauren, rather than you?

KO – I think to some extent yes.

KW – Why didn’t you talk with me about it?

KO – I couldn’t, everything hit me when you were there. I felt love when I was with you, I felt pride when I saw you on the field and when you were singing, but then I felt jealous when you opted to spend time with Lauren rather than come to dinner with us. I chose to drink my feelings away rather than being upfront about them. I guess I’m still figuring this relationship and communication stuff out.

KW – Kel, I’m sorry too, I got wrapped up in the song and Lauren and put it ahead of you. I was looking forward to spending the night making love with you and instead, you came back drunk. I didn’t get to say good night, good morning or I love you and that hurt. How about we take this as a learning experience and promise to talk to each other if another situation like this should arise in the future.

KO – Most definitely. Was that our first fight?

KW – Nope, not a fight, just a miscommunication.

KO – Kase, can you send me the recording of your song. I really want to hear your voice before I go to bed.

KW – Anything for you my love. Look after yourself, and kick some ass on the field #5. I’ll be seeing you in my dreams.

KO – Love you, damn I wish I could kiss you and hold you right now.

KW – Soon, we got this. Love you Kel, bye

KO - Bye

 

Skip ahead a week

**_RING, RING_ **

“Hey, Jeff what’s up?”

“Kasey, I have some exciting news, are you sitting down?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I received a contract offer from a record label. It has quite a few contingencies in it though, which we need to discuss.”

“Really? What’s the label?”

“Universal Island Records.”

“They want you in California, ASAP to finalize the terms of the contract. They love your song “Let It Be Me” and have already secured the rights for “I Got You” and are willing to release it as soon as you sign the contract. I’ll get back to you with flight and accommodation information and email you the itinerary. See you soon Kasey and congratulations!!”

“Thank you, Jeff!”

“OMG!!!”

“Mom? You ok?”

“I’m beyond ok Ky, I’m flying to LA to sign a recording contract!!”

“Isn’t that where Mom-O is right now?”

“Yes, OMG, Kelley I need to call her.”

 

**RING, RING**

KO – Kase, it’s really early, is everything ok? (Kasey hears Kelley yawn)

KW – Sorry for waking you, but trust me it’s worth it. Kel, I just got off the phone with Jeff, I have an offer from a record label. I’m coming to Los Angeles.

KO – OMG, KASEY!! That’s awesome!! OMG!!

Kasey hears a voice in the background and a “Sorry” from Kelley.

KW – Did you wake your roomie?

KO – Yeah, OMG I need to tell the others.

KW – Kel? Kelley? Hello?

“Hey, it’s Julie. KO just took off out the door without her phone.”

KW – Sorry, for waking you JJ. I couldn’t wait to tell Kel the news.

JJ – What exactly is the news? All I heard was screaming.

KW – I’m been offered a recording contract

JJ – Congratulations!! I’ll tell KO to call you back ok?

KW – Yes, thanks JJ

 

Kasey’s phone starts ringing, a Facetime request from Alex Morgan

AM – Kasey!! OMG!! Congratulations!

KW – Thanks Alex, is my wife with you?

AM – I think she is gone to wake up Tobs. It’s me, and Ash

KW – Morning ladies, tell my wife that coffee is on her today ok?

AH – Deal. Congrats Wild, it’s about fucking time!!

AM – Language Ash!

AH- You’re not Ali, I don’t have to listen to you Morgan

KW – I’m so excited right now!!

AM – I’ll bet (knocking in the background)

“I’ll get it” “Thanks Ash”

AM- Looks like your wife has woke up most of the team Wild.

KW – Crap

KO – Hey Babe!

KW – Kel, you left your phone in your room. I spoke with JJ.

KO – Yeah, I’m a little wired right now.

KW – Take some breaths and get a pen and paper

KO – Why do I need a pen and paper?

KW – Because you are buying everyone’s coffee and breakfast order for waking them up.

KO – Oh, ok I can do that.

KW – I have to go, Jeff just emailed me the itinerary, I need to make arrangements for Ky and Buddy. Call me later ok? Love you

KO – Love you!! Bye babe

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Wild Thing: Get your ass to my place ASAP

JenS: Everything ok?

Wild Thing: Better than, just come here.

 

**RING, RING**

“Morning Kasey”

“Mom”

“Kasey, why are you crying?”

“Record label, contract, LA.”

“Slow down, take some breaths.”

“I am flying to LA to sign a contract with a record label, can you stay with Ky and Buddy?”

“Of course, Congratulations Kasey, when do you leave?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t opened the email yet.”

“I’m on my way, we can discuss things when I get there.”

“Thanks, Mom. See you soon.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Kasey Wild: I have a contract offer, flying to LA. Couldn’t have done it without your help and support.

Lauren Jauregui: CONGRATS GIRL!! Drinks on me!

Kasey Wild: You’re on!

Lauren Jauregui: H is out of the country at the moment, but I will make sure she hears the news.

Kasey Wild: Thanks. Talk soon

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE_ **

Kriegs: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!

Kasey: Thanks, Kriegs!

 

Kasey sits down to check her email and print out her itinerary for the trip. She looks it over and notices that Jeff’s secretary included the US soccer game in her plans. Thanks, Jeff, she thinks.

Kasey heads into her bedroom, trying to decide what the appropriate attire is to wear when signing a possibly life-changing contract. She gathers up what she knows she will for sure need and decides to wait for Jen’s advice on additional clothing.

 

“Wild?”

“In here Jen.”

“What was so important that I needed to come right over?”

“Come with me, I want to show you something.”

She hands Jen the printed out itinerary.

“Wild, does this mean what I think it does?”

“Do you think it means, I’ve got a contract? Because I do! Or almost do.”

Jen wraps her arms around her, “Are you crying?”

“So, what if I am, can’t a girl be happy for her friend?”

“I need help picking out clothes.”

“That I can do, grab Kylie too, kids got a pretty good eye for style as well.”

 

Two days later Kasey finds herself surrounded by strangers in the terminal at LAX. She looks around and smiles when she sees a gentleman holding up a paper with her name on it.

“Hi, I’m Kasey.”

“I’m Steve, I’ll be your driver while you are in town. Please let me take your bags.”

“Thank you, so I guess we are heading to the hotel now right?”

“Yes, unless you have another destination in mind.”

“You don’t happen to know what hotel the USWNT is staying at do you? My wife hasn’t responded to any of my messages.”

“I’m sorry I don’t.”

“Is the traffic always like this here?”

“Unfortunately, it is.”

“Wow, and I thought rush hour in Toronto was bad.”

“I wouldn’t know about that, but we are finally here.”

“I’ll get your bags, you go ahead and check in.”

 

Kasey walks into the lobby and makes her way to the front desk.

“Checking in?”

“Yes”

“Name?”

“Kasey Wild.”

“Yes Mrs Wild, I have your keys and also someone left a message at the desk for you. He hands her a paper, “Come to Room 501 when you arrive.” “Do you know who it’s from?” “Sorry, it was called in.” “Okay, thank you.”

“Steven, it’s okay I can carry my bags up.”

“Here is my number, call me when you need me,” he hands her a business card.

“Thank you.”

Kasey makes her way up to her room on the 8th floor and drops her bags, she takes a couple of minutes to freshen up and decides to go and find out who or what is waiting for her in room 501. She pushes the button for the 5th floor and when the elevator doors open she locates the room.

 

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Doors open, come on in”

That voice, Kel?

“If it isn’t my beautiful wife in the flesh.”

They hug and exchange only quick kiss when Kasey realizes there is more than just Kelley in the room. She finds the floor and beds occupied by JJ, Press, Alex, Harris, Tobin and Pinoe.

“Hi, guys, what are you up to?”

“Watching Harry Potter.”

Kasey pulls Kelley towards the bathroom, “Please tell me you are free right now?” “Yeah, we had practice earlier, but I still have dinner and curfew tonight.” “Can we go to my room?” “Hell, yeah let me grab my phone and room key.”

Kelley puts shoes on, grabs her phone plus charger and snags a room key off the table. “Later guys.”

“Don’t have too much fun you two.”

Kasey pushes the 8 button and is pinned against the elevator wall by Kelley’s body and her mouth on hers. Kasey lets out a moan in response. Room Kel, c’mon.”

They close and put the lock on the door behind them and Kelley immediately starts lifting up Kasey’s shirt, quickly discarding it and adding her bra soon afterwards. Kasey lifts Kelley’s shirt up and at the same time pulls her sports bra up and off her. Kasey runs her thumbs under the waistband of Kelley’s pants before sliding them down her legs and onto the floor along with her underwear. Kelley pulls Kasey close with her belt loops, before undoing the button and zipper of her jeans, she slides them off Kasey’s hips and down, Kasey steps out of them. Kelley takes the time to admire her wife’s body before dropping her knees and kissing Kasey’s upper thigh. She kisses down the leg and up the other one before kissing Kasey’s saturated centre and removing her underwear. Their mouths join as they make their way onto the bed with Kasey on her back and Kelley on top. They continue to kiss each other and play with each other’s breasts, as Kelley moves away from Kasey and lifts her leg up, situating herself so that their wet cores meet each and begins grinding against Kasey. The sweat runs down Kelley as she propels them through multiple orgasms before collapsing on Kasey. Their mouths join once again as the need for the connection takes them over. “That was hot Kel.” “hot huh?” “Yeah.” Kelley laughs at her.

**RING, RING**

“Seriously?”

“Oh crap, I’m late for dinner, I have to go Kase.” Kelley struggles to find her clothes to put back on. “What about you?”  “I’m meeting Jeff for dinner, we have contract stuff to go over.” “Ok” Kelley joins their lips once again, “Go Kel, I’ll see you in a little while.” Kelley heads out the door looking a little worse for wear. Kasey looks and realizes she forgot her phone and key.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Kasey Wild: Can you let Kel know she left her phone in my room, and that I’ll drop it to her before I go out.

Harris: Will do. She’s getting ribbed right now for wearing one of your shirts.

Kasey Wild: Oh crap, did she grab my Capital City shirt?

Harris: Looks like it.

Kasey Wild: Guess it’s a good thing it wasn’t a Courage one.

Harris: For sure, she wouldn’t have lived that one down.

Kasey quickly has a shower and throws on some fresh jeans and v-neck and pairs it with her favourite plaid. She fixes her hair and makeup and puts on a pair of Under Armour running shoes. She checks the time and calls Steven to verify he is picking her up, then proceeds down to Kelley’s room with her phone and room key.

The door is open so Kasey walks in, “where’s Kel?” “She’s speaking with Jill and the Coaching staff.” “JJ, can you let her know I dropped off her phone and key and also there is an extra key for my room if she wants to meet me later.”  “Okay.” Kasey heads out of the room and down the hallway, she catches Pinoe in the elevator, “Well someone looks really gay, where you headed Wild?” “I have a dinner meeting with my agent.” “Those are always fun, make sure to order the most expensive thing on the menu.” “I will, later Pinoe.”

“Evening Steve, can I ask, am I dressed ok for where we are going?”

“It’s a restrobar you are fine.”

“Thanks”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah”

“I’m sure you will be fine. You want me to put some music on?”

“That would be great. I could really use a distraction.”

“No problem, we are about 20 minutes out, so just relax.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Sexy Wife: Got my phone, message me when you get back if it’s not too late. Love you.

Beautiful 1: I will love you too. I want my shirt back!

Sexy Wife: Nope, it’s mine now!

Beautiful 1: Then I’m going to steal one of yours

Sexy Wife: I do believe I left one of mine on the floor in your room.

Beautiful 1: That you did. What were you meeting with Jill about?

Sexy Wife: I asked for permission to leave the team and go with you tomorrow for the signing.

Beautiful 1: You didn’t have to do that. What did they say?

Sexy Wife: Let’s just say I won’t be starting the game tomorrow night.

Beautiful 1: I’m sorry Babe

Sexy Wife: You are more important to me than a game Kase, this is a huge thing for you and I want to be there with you to celebrate it.

Beautiful 1: Ok, I’m here now, so I’ll message you later. XOXO

Sexy Wife: XOXO, don’t drink too much!!

Kasey has her meeting and they iron out the terms that are acceptable for her. During the season her primary focus will be soccer and in the offseason and any breaks during the season she will fulfil her recording obligations. She will record two songs in French, which will be provided to her by the label and 8 additional songs including “Let It Be Me” and “I Got You”. “I Got You” will be released immediately after the signing. The label will take care of some of the promotion for it, with Kasey being encouraged to promote it through social media. Terms of the contract are for one album.

“What do you think Kasey?”

“Do I get the writing credit for Let It Be Me?”

“Yes, I made sure that was included.”

“Okay, then let’s send it back to them with the changes.”

“Done, now how about a drink to celebrate?”

“Sure, one drink.”

 

Kasey gets back to the hotel at 10:30 and sends Kelley a message letting her know she is back.

Soon the door to her room opens and Kelley walks in.

“How’d it go?”

“Good, I’m now doing two songs in French, they want to promote me in the Canadian market. “I Got You” will be released tomorrow.”

“Seriously, when, where?”

“That’s the fun part Kel, I asked that it be played at your game tomorrow before hitting the radio.”

“I was kinda hoping it could be worked into the warm-up.”

“What time is the signing tomorrow?”

“11:00 at the offices in Santa Monica. Jeff assured me that if everything goes smooth, I should be in and out within an hour. It’s going to be tight, but we should be able to get you to the stadium in time for warm-ups if not earlier.”

“Okay, I need to get back for bed check. Love you, Babe. See you in the morning.” They share a kiss before the defender leaves for the night.

 

Kasey gets herself changed and ready for bed, then pulls her email up on her phone. Jeff has forwarded her a message from the label stating that their terms are accepted and confirmed the time for the meeting tomorrow. Kasey sees another message below it and clues in that it is the image art for the song, along with the information necessary to promote it. Kasey forwards the email and information on to Kelley, Lauren and Halsey. She starts posting on her social media accounts promoting the single

@KaseyWild1 So excited to finally be able to announce that my first single “I Got You” is dropping tomorrow at Midnight, check it out!!! (Insert information here) #KaseyWild, #IGotYou

KaseyWild1

(Insert image here)

So excited to finally be able to announce that my first single “I Got You” is dropping tomorrow at Midnight, check it out!!! (Insert information here) #KaseyWild, #IGotYou

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Sexy Wife: I shared your info with everyone in my contact list, so I’m sure your phone is going to blow up. I also posted it on my accounts and the girls were going to as well. Sleep well superstar XOXO

 

Kasey lays in bed staring at the ceiling, she checks her watch and finds that it’s 1:00 in the morning. She calls down the front desk and asks where the gym is located, figuring a workout will help to relax her. She changes, grabs her phone, headphones, a room key and some change to buy a bottle of water from the vending machine and heads out. 

When she gets, she is happy to find the room empty. She plugs in her headphones, pulls up a playlist and starts up the treadmill. Soon enough she is singing along with the songs, not aware that someone has joined her in the room. She continues running at a brisk pace for 30 mins and then decides to call it quits. She gets off and starts stretching out, removing her headphones so she doesn’t get tangled in the cord.

“You have a very nice voice.” She hears a woman's voice.

“Thank you, sorry I thought I was the only one here.”

“It’s ok, I enjoyed your rendition of “Just Like Fire”

“Can I ask, your accent, where are you from?”

“Montreal, Quebec, but I live in Toronto now.”

“Really? I’m from Ottawa.”

“Est-ce que tu parles français?” (Do you speak French?)

“Oui” (Yes)

“Pourquoi es-tu à Los Angeles?” (Why are you in Los Angeles?)

“Je suis en fait ici pour signer avec un label” (I’m here to sign with a label.)

“Attends, tu t'appelles Kasey?” (Wait, is your name Kasey ?)

“Oui, comment connaissez-vous mon nom?” (Yes, how do you know my name?)

“Je travaille pour Universal dans leur bureau Canadien.” (I work for Universal at their Canadian office.)

“No way.”

“Oui, je suis Danielle, mais tout le monde m'appelle Dani. On dirait que nous allons travailler ensemble.” (Yes, I’m Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani. Sounds like we are going to be working together,)

“Je devrais vraiment aller me coucher, ma femme me tuerait si elle savait que je suis encore debout. Je suppose que je te verrai plus tard dans la journée, alors Dani, passe une bonne nuit.” (I really should get to bed, my wife would kill me if she knew I was still up. I guess I will see you later today Dani, have a good night.)

“Okay, bye Kasey.”  

Kasey heads back up to her room, and lays down on her bed, falling asleep in her sweaty clothes.

 

“Kase?” “Kasey”

“Umm”

“I brought you breakfast Babe.”

“Thank you.”

“You look like shit, and you stink rough night?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the gym, guess I passed out in my clothes. I met a lady named Dani there who works for the record label.”

“Kase, eat, then you seriously need to jump in the shower. I’m going to head back to my room shower, dress and get my stuff ready for the game. I shouldn’t wear my warm-ups to the meeting right?”

“Probably not.”

“Guess I need to find Alex and borrow a shirt, I have nothing left that’s clean.”

“Okay, have fun with that, I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Kasey gets her “Power” outfit out that Jen and Kylie helped to choose and lays it on the bed. Then she heads into the shower, taking some extra time to enjoy the hot water running against neck and shoulders before finally getting out. She dries herself off and puts on a bra and underwear, before pulling on her skin tight jeans and putting on the red top, she knows Kelley likes. She heads back into the bathroom and takes the time to make sure her hair and makeup are perfect. She slips on her favourite ankle boots, and leather jacket to complete the look along with her Aviator flashes. She checks she has everything in her purse and heads down to Kelley’s room.

She gets out of the elevator and hears whistling, “Looking sharp Wild.” “Thanks, Tobs, do you know where Kel is?” “Alex was trying to get her to wear makeup when I left.” “Can’t wait to hear your song Wild.” Tobin steps into the elevator and Kasey arrives outside of Kelley’s room. “How are we doing in here?” “Kase, can you please tell Morgan, I don’t need a ton of makeup.” “Kel, wear it and wipe it off before the game, problem solved.” “Urgh” “Sit down squirmy wormy.” “Ok, I’m calling Steven to check if he is here yet, we need to get a move on, so you better be ready soon.” “Yep, done what do you think?” “Nice job Alex. I like the outfit.”

“KO, don’t keep your hot wife waiting, I will pack your go bag and bring it to the stadium with me, Now go!” “Thanks, Alex.”

“Let’s go, Babe.”

“You do look really hot Kase.”

“Steven, this is my wife Kelley, Kelley this is Steven he is my driver and friend.”

 

“You are shaking Kase, you need to calm down, take some breaths with me.” Kelley puts Kasey’s hand on her chest and holds it there.

“Kasey, did you know that I once drove an A list actor. I took him to a party one night and he drank excessively. When I picked him up to take him back home, he started stripping in the back seat, by the time we arrived at his house he was completely naked. He got out of the car and walked into his house as if nothing was wrong. I had to collect his belongings from the car and deliver them to his agent this next morning. The press had a field day with it.”

“Really? Wow! Any other fun stories?”

“I’ve got plenty but we have arrived. I’ll tell you about another client on the drive to the stadium.”

“Deal.”

 

They exit the car and enter the lobby of the record label.

“You got this Kase, hold my hand and let’s go, the future awaits.”

“Can I help you?”

“I’m Kasey Wild, I have an appointment, but I’m not sure who it’s with.”

“One moment please.”

“Sebastian, could you please show Mrs Wild where Conference Room D is.”

“Please follow me, can I get you ladies anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water, juice?”

“Actually, could I have some water?”

“Sparkling, mineral? Just plain bottled water please.”

“Sure, be right back.”

“Bonjour Kasey, j'espère que tu auras pu dormir après notre conversation.” (Hello Kasey, I hope you were able to sleep after our conversation.)

“Bonjour Dani, voici ma femme Kelley.” (Hello Dani, this is my wife Kelley.)

“Bonjour Kelley.” (Hello, Kelley)

“Um Bonjour.”

“Kelley doesn’t speak much French.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Combien de temps avez-vous été marié?” (How long have you been married?)

“Nous sommes mariés, nous venons de nous marier à la Saint-Valentin.” (We are newlyweds, we got married on Valentine’s.)

“Dani, can we speak English please, I’m sure Kelley would appreciate it.”

“Of course. The paperwork is all ready for the signatures, we are just waiting for all the lawyers to sign off on it. I believe your agent is with them as well, hopefully, it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“I hope not, we have a game to get to.”

“A game?”

“Yes, Kelley plays for the US Women’s soccer team.”

“Oh, wow, now I know where I recognize you from. Let me go see what’s keeping everyone.”

“Thanks Dani.”

Danielle leaves the room.

“She seems nice Kase, I like listening to you speak French even if I don’t know what you are saying.”

 

Jeff enters the conference room.

“Kasey, Kelley good to see you again.”

“Hey, Jeff, what’s the holdup?”

“One of the lawyers was being an ass and wanted a clause rewritten. They should be here anytime. Here they come.”

A group of 3 gentleman and one woman, along with Dani make their way into the room.

“Okay, we understand you ladies have someplace important to be, so we won’t keep you too long. The contract has been amended to reflect all of the conditions discussed. Jeff, and your lawyer have already read through and approved everything. Kasey, if you would like to join me over here, we can get these contracts signed off.”

Kasey makes her way beside the gentleman and takes a moment to soak in the contract in front of her. She smiles and poses as Kelley and someone from the label takes pictures. She signs her name and initials what seems like a million times and finally, the contract is complete.

“Welcome to the Universal Music Group, Kasey Wild.”

They take some group shots and Kasey asks Jeff to take a pic of her and Kelley with the contract.

“Kasey, Kelley before you leave, I want to let you know that we arranged for the stadium to play your song with 5 minutes left in the warm-up. Now, get out of here. Go USA!”

Kasey shakes everyone’s hands and her and Kelley make their way out of the building.

 

Steven is at the door waiting for them thankfully and they are able to get on the road to the stadium.

“Ok, so what about this other famous client Steven?”

“Well, let’s just say that the woman was caught cheating with her sister in law by her brother. He walked in on the two of them having sex. Could you imagine walking in on your sibling having sex with your wife no less? Needless to say, they divorced and the women have been together for 5 years now.”

“Makes me glad I don’t have any siblings.”

“I really don’t want to picture you with Erin or even Jerry, Kase.”

“No worries, not a chance that would ever happen.”

 

“Steven can you get us right up close to the player’s entrance? Kelley will probably get swarmed if she is seen.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m just going to explain to the security guy what’s going on.”

“Here, show him my pass.” Kelley hands Steven her pass.

“Okay, that worked they are going to move the pylons so we can go through. Please call me when you need to be picked up. Have a good game.”

Kelley shows her pass and is allowed through, while Kasey has to wait for them to locate her name on this list, “It’s under W, as in Wild.” “Found it, here’s your pass.” “Thank you.”

“Kel, go get ready. I’m good, I’ll see you during the warmups.”

“Good luck kiss?”

Kasey gives Kelley a quick kiss on the lips, and then the defender disappears down the long hallway.

Kasey walks out to the field and looks around. She thinks about how in another couple of weeks, she will be playing in some stadiums like this in front of larger crowds than she is used. The stands are starting to fill up, and she hears her name being called. She looks back and there are a couple of young girls waving and calling her over. They show the magazine article with her and Kelley. “Could we please have your autograph, Kasey?” “Sure, do you have a pen?” “You know you are the first to ask me to sign this.” “Really? Cool! Think you could get Kelley to come over and sign for us as well?” “Stick around after the game, I’m sure she will.” “Enjoy the game girls.” “We will, thanks, Kasey.”

Kasey signs a few more programs for people who recognize her and takes some pictures with the fans,

The players and coaches make their way to the field for warm-ups, as Kasey watches from the sidelines.

 

KaseyWild1

@BancofCaliforniaStadium watching my favourite USWNT player @KelleyMO’Hara warmup. My single “I Got You” will drop at the 5-minute left mark in the warmup – Tune in! #IGotYou, #KaseyWild

 

Kasey stands on the sidelines getting more nervous, as the time draws nearer. Kelley must have shared the news with her teammates as she sees them looking towards her and smiling. With 5:20 left on the clock Kelley makes her way over to her. “Get your phone out Kase, this deserves to be recorded. I’m so proud of you.” Kasey starts panning the stands and field when the song starts playing, and smiles when she sees people dancing to it, even some of the players are showing off their moves. “Wild Thing, your singing makes my heart beat really fast.” “That was cheesy but cute Kel, now go finish your warm-up, I’m heading to my seat.” “See you after Babe.”

Kasey gets caught up in checking her social media and is so overwhelmed by the positive responses and well wishes she has received that she misses most of the first half of the game; not that she really minds as Kelley is currently sitting on the bench blowing bubbles and chatting with Ash.

Kasey watches at the teams make their way back on to the field, for the second half. The US currently holding a 2 – 0 lead over Brazil. Play begins and Kasey watches the high end skill level of Tobin and Marta on full display in front of her. 15 minutes after the half, Kelley is up and getting warmed up. The whistle blows and Kasey sees her wife make her way over to the far side of the field, ponytail flying behind her. Missed coverage in the box leads to Marta putting the ball behind a flat-footed Naeher to break the shutout. At the end of 90, the final score is 3 – 1 for the US. The players hug each other and share stories as they make their way over to the sidelines for final instructions. Most of the players make their way over to the stands to sign autographs and take selfies with their fans.

Kelley walks over towards Kasey and signals her to come down on the field. She makes her way through the fans, and shows security her pass which allows her access and is met in a hug by a sweaty Kelley. “Watch the leather babe.” “There are a couple of girls on the other side, you need to meet and sign for, I promised I would get you over there.” Kasey leads Kelley over to the girls she signed the magazine article for earlier. Kelley signs it and smiles, “That was a good day.” “Yes, it was.” Kasey takes a picture of Kelley and the girls and then Kelley wanders down the line of fans signing for a few more minutes before returning to Kasey and letting her know she needs to do her cool down.

“I’m going to give Steven a call, I’ll meet you back at the hotel, maybe we can get something to eat.” They kiss and Kelley disappears.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Tobs: Open your door we’ll be there soon.

KO’s girl: ?

Tobs: Explain when we get there. In elevator now.

 

Kasey opens the door and laughs at the sight in the hallway Kelley and Ash are carrying pizza boxes, with Press, Morgan and Tobin carrying bags behind them.

“Get inside Kase.”

“What the heck is going on?”

“Contra-ban, we are celebrating. Well aside from Morgan, she’s got rabbit food. The rest of the girls should be up soon, Tobs, prop the door.”

“What’s in it for me?”

Kelley pulls her in tight, squeezing her ass as their lips meet. “This and more later.” “Ummk.”

 

“Hey Wild, can we hear the song again?”

“Anyone got a speaker?”

“Gotcha covered, be right back.” Crystal heads out the door and returns with a Blue tooth speaker.

“Crank it!”

“Girl, that is so getting played in the Courage change room.”

“Seriously though what do you all think if it?”

“It’s really catchy Wild, I’ll be adding it to my playlist for sure.”

“Me too!”

“Yep!”

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.”

“Group hug!”

 

“Ok, ladies time to clean up and get lost, Kasey has an early flight to catch.”

 “You staying with me tonight Kel?”

“Yes, but I need to go back to my room and pack first.”

“How about we both go back to your room and I’ll pack your bag, I can’t deal with a suitcase full of balled up dirty clothing when you get home.”

“I’m not that bad! Yeah Babe you are, but I still love you.”

 

“Is it even worth going to bed if I have to be up in 4 hours for my flight.”

“You could have tried to change your flight to be the same as mine.”

“Not a ton of difference Kel, and I like that my layovers are both short, I don’t think I could handle a four hour one like yours.”

“Yeah, but Kailen is meeting me in Newark to help me kill time, what are you planning on doing?”

“Well, considering I have 2 midterms to write this week, I have notes to review and memorize.”

“Don’t forget to sing!”

“Not right now, sleep time!”

 

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

“Kel, go back to sleep. I love you and I’ll see you tonight.” Kasey kisses Kelley’s forehead.

“Love you Kase, safe flight.”

 

Kasey gets herself ready and writes Kelley a note to remind her to drop the keycards off when she leaves.

“Morning Kasey.”

“Is it really morning when it’s pitch black out Steve?”

“I don’t know. Let’s get you to the airport, is your wife joining you?”

“No, she has a flight out in a couple of hours.”

 

Kasey is halfway to Boston, before Kelley’s flight even leaves Los Angeles and she’ll be en route to Toronto before Kelley lands in Newark.

Kasey makes sure to message Jen when she arrives in Toronto to let her know her planned time of arrival back in Ottawa and then finds a Tim Horton’s as she has been missing her double double.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

Beautiful 1: I’m bored!

Sexy Wife: Sucks to be you, Kailen and I just are eating.

Beautiful 1: Tell her I say Hello

Sexy Wife: She says Hi back. Kase, have you looked up your song today?

Beautiful 1: No, my phone has a ton of notifications, but I’m scared to look at them. I’ve been avoiding social media today as well.

Sexy Wife: I’ve already downloaded the song as have Kailen and Dom. Kase, you should look at the numbers. You’ll be pleasantly surprised.

Beautiful 1: I’ll look when I get home, I need to get to my gate now. Fly safe. XOXO

Sexy Wife: XOXO

 

“She doesn’t know?”

“No, apparently she has been avoiding everything today, she’ll find out soon enough from Jen I’m sure.”

“Yeah, Jen won’t be able to keep her mouth shut.”

“I can’t believe she has surpassed over 2,000 downloads so far.”

“Having all of the soccer players promoting it has certainly helped, did you see even Marta posted it?”

“Yeah, Kyle posted a video on his Insta of Kriegs dancing to it as well.”

 

“How are you with the idea of your wife going from a soccer player to a singer?”

“I will be there for her no matter what, she made sure the label was aware that soccer was her priority before signing. I was talking with my agent about things and he told me that Kasey’s marketability is off the charts, so everyone is willing to accommodate her.”

“Sounds like she is going to be extremely busy, do you think she will be able to handle all the pressure?”

“She has had some issues in the past when she felt overwhelmed; but I think she is more aware than ever of how things affect her and she is willing to get help with handling it all. Plus, she now has me in her corner to kick her ass when need be.”

“You know, I like this version of you KO, being in love agrees with you.”

“It definitely does.”

“So now that Wild practiced with the US, does that mean she is leaning that way for International purposes?”

“I think it is a very strong possibility, she is listed as American with the Courage.”

“Maybe my position on the Canadian team is safe after all.”

“Maybe. That’s my flight being called, time to head back to my family.”

“Safe flight KO.”

 

Ottawa International Airport

Kylie comes running towards Kasey. “Mom, Mom, guess what?”

“What Ky?”

“Your song came on the radio on the drive here. Jen cranked it up, people were looking at us.”

“Did you sing along with it at the top of your lungs?”

“Yep!”

“Good girl! Where is Jen?”

“Over there talking with some girl.” Kylie points to Jen, who waves at them.

“Come on, we need to get you home and in bed, it’s a school night and you are already up late.”

“Ahh, Mom.”

Jen approaches them after securing the number of the girl.

 

“Welcome back superstar!”

“Seriously though Wild, have you seen the number of downloads of your song?”

Kasey shakes her head. “Really? We are fixing that right now!” Jen pulls out her phone and shows Kasey the number, “Holy shit!” “Uh huh, you’re climbing the charts. Hot 89.9 talked about you being a rising star today.” “Wow.” “Let’s get Little Wild to bed and we can talk more.” “Yeah.”

 

A couple of hours later

 

“Are you sure you’re ok to drive? If not, I’ll go back to the airport and pick up KO.”

“I’ll be ok Jen, the drive will be good for me. Do you need anything before I go?”

“Nope, the couch and I have become good friends lately and I took Buddy out before we came to get you, so he should be fine for the night as well.”

“Ok, back shortly.”

 

Kasey leaves for the airport to pick up Kelley.

“Welcome home stranger, I don’t know about you but the bed is sounding really good right now.”

“Bed sounds wonderful, flying and time zones always do a number on me. I’m exhausted.”

“Let’s go home.”

 

**BEEP, BEEP**

Kasey gets up and heads out to the kitchen, trying to quietly make and pack Kylie’s lunch and get herself a coffee. “Do I smell coffee?” “Want one Jen?” “Please.” Kasey makes her friend a coffee and brings it over to her on the couch. “I’ll drop Ky off at school, if you want to go back to bed for a bit.”

“That would be amazing, I feel like I’m running on fumes right now.”

“All good, I have a midterm this afternoon that I need to study for, I left my notes at home. When are your exams?”

“One is on Thursday afternoon and the other on Saturday morning at 8.”

“Eww, you have an exam at 8 on Saturday? Sucks to be you!”

“Yeah, and it also happens to be for the instructor who is the hardest marker. I’m going to need some major caffeine and luck to get through it! I’m going to wake Kylie up now and head back to bed. Good luck on your exam Jen and I’ll talk to you later on.”

“Thanks.”

Kasey heads in to wake Kylie up and explains that Jen is going to be taking her to school. She hugs her and tells her she loves her and to have a good day before curling up back in bed with Kelley. Buddy follows her sooner afterward and curls up at the end of the bed.

 

Kelley walks into the bedroom, Buddy in tow.

“Hey beautiful, you planning on getting up anytime soon?”

“Don’t want too!”

“Get up, I already took Buddy for a walk and made us lunch. You need to rejoin the real world. Jeff called you a little while ago, and then called me, one of the radio station’s wants to do an in studio interview this evening with you. I told him you would do it.”

“Kel!”

“It’s good promo and I thought we could all go out for supper before it.”

“Ok.”

“Jeff also told me to tell you to check your goddamn email once in a while! His words not mine!”

“Okay, I get it!

 

Skip ahead to the couple watching as movers load up the last of Kasey’s stuff in the moving truck.

“I’m really going to miss this place Kel, it’s the only home that Kylie has ever known. She said her first words here and took her first steps, right there where you are standing.”

Kelley wraps her arms around her crying wife. “Just think about all of the new memories you are going to make in North Carolina. It’s only going to be a week before Kylie will be able to see her new home and room.”

“I know, it’s just I’m leaving everything I’ve ever known behind and being away from Kylie and my Mom is going to extremely difficult.”

“Kase, you’ll see Ky in a week and at the end of April when we fly back here. Then it’s only two months before she is done school and can join you full time. You are always telling me to treat everything as a learning experience, this is your learning experience Kase. It’s huge, and scary, and no doubt some shit is going to hit the fan, but I will be at your side the entire time. You got this Wild Thing.”

“I love you Kel.”

“Love you too, now we need to get to the airport and sort out things for Buddy to fly.”

“I still think it would have been easier to drive.”

“Kase, I love you but there was no way in hell I was spending the better part of two days in a U-Haul or car driving with you and Buddy. It wouldn’t have been fair for him to be kenneled for extended periods of time either. Now get your ass moving Mrs. Wild – O’Hara before we miss our ride.”

 

Sitting in the airplane, on their way to Raleigh.

“Kase, relax Buddy will be fine. Animals fly all the time.”

“I know, it’s just if anything happens to him Kylie will be devastated. She is having a hard-enough time dealing with us being gone and moving in with my mom for the next couple of months.”

“She has a good head on her shoulders and is surrounded by people who care about her, she will be fine and so will Buddy. Now put your head back and try to relax we’ve got a couple hours before we reach Raleigh.”

 

“Hey Allie, thanks for picking us up.”

“No problem, least I could do for my roomie. Speaking of the roomie, where’s Kasey?”

“Washroom, she didn’t want to go on the plane.”

“Hey, Allie.” They hug each other.

They walk to the baggage area and claim their suitcases, then head over to the area where Buddy is waiting.

“Buddy, am I happy to see you boy.”

“I told you he would be fine Kase, c’mon the sooner we get out of the airport, the sooner we can let him out of the kennel.”

“Nice wheels Allie!”

“It’s Katie’s brother’s, we borrowed it for moving, figured it would be easier to fit all of us and Buddy in it rather than my car.”

“Kel, do you have Buddy’s leash in your bag?”

“Um Kase, I think I may have left the leash on top of the kennel at the airport.”

“I guess we need to make a stop to pick up a leash Allie.”

 “No, problem I know where there’s a pet store.”

 

“Okay we have a new collar, leash, id tag, dishes and a big bag of food, do we need anything else while we are here?”

“I think we are good for now, let’s pay for it all and head to the house.”

 

Finally arriving at Kasey and Allie’s house.

“We’re here Buddy!”

“I’m going to take Buddy for a walk, do you want to come with me or bring the bags in?”

“I’ll bring the bags in and let everyone know we have arrived. Don’t get lost Babe.”

“No guarantees.”

 

“First night in my new place and we’re sleeping on an air mattress.”

“We could be sleeping on the floor.”

“True, either way, I’m sure my back is going to be kinked in the morning.”

“Nothing doing some yoga won’t fix.”

 

Skip ahead a week, Kylie has already visited and returned back to Ottawa. Kelley needs to leave to join her new team in Utah. Having waited until the last possible minute to leave Kasey, she has to fly rather than drive her car there.

“Are you sure, you have everything you need Kel?”

“I have my clothes and the basics, I’m sure once I arrive and sort out my living arrangements I can pick up anything else I will need. I know you like the heated seats in my car and it gives you something to drive until you get your new wheels.”

“What about you though, don’t you need wheels?”

“Most teams have arrangements with dealerships, I’ll be fine.”

 

Standing in the airport waiting for Kelley’s flight to be called. The women are holding each other and crying.

“I’m going to miss you so much Kel.”

“I know Kase, me too. 5 weeks until we fly back to Ottawa, we can do it baby. We will talk everyday.”

“It’s not the same as having you in my arms or beside me in bed, not to mention phone sex definitely isn’t as fun as the real thing.”

“Definitely not, but I happen to know that you are going to be hella busy over the next couple of weeks, so you won’t have time to miss me.”

“Hope so.”

“I have to go now Kase, that’s my flight being called. I love you my wife, don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too my wife, be safe and message me when you get in.”

“I promise.”

The couple share a long kiss, before Kelley reluctantly makes her way towards the gate. She looks back and sees Kasey sitting with her head in her hands and the floodgates open, “Damn you Wild.”

 


	100. Chapter 100

Skip ahead and Kasey’s song continues to rise up the charts, while she and Kelley are each at their respective training camps. They keep in contact with daily messages and calls. Kelley is now rooming with Christen Press who was acquired in a trade by the Royals.

Kasey is performing well at her first professional training camp and impressing her teammates and coaches alike with her positive attitude and work ethic. Most days she is one of the first players to arrive at the stadium and the last to leave, she has taken every opportunity for extra training thrown at her and is working on building up her conditioning level and establishing a healthier diet.

A couple of days prior to the start of the season, Kasey is asked to join Coach Riley in his office after practice. HAO walks with her and tells her to remain positive. Kasey knocks on the door and Nathan invites her in.

“Have a seat Wild.”

“First off, I want to let you know that your effort during the preseason and camp hasn’t gone unnoticed. Your teammates and the coaching staff have all been impressed with your dedication. As you know we will be leaving for the season opener in Portland tomorrow. I wanted to let you know that we have decided to give Katelyn the start against them, she has worked hard during camp, thanks in large part to you pushing her and is owed it in part to her contribution to our team last season.” Kasey looks on noticeably disappointed.

“Wild, the home opener against the Pride is all yours. You’ve earned it. Management is planning on making a big show of your debut and would like you to make an appearance at a season ticket holder event and record a video about your inspiration for Kasey’s Kids beforehand. Expect to receive a couple of emails from them regarding scheduling. Do you have any questions?”

“No, sir.”

“Good, swing by the front office on your way out and collect your mail. Apparently, your sponsors didn’t have an address, so they sent everything here, see you tomorrow.”

Kasey walks out the door and is feeling numb as she makes her way back to the changeroom.

“Everything ok Wild?”

“Katelyn is starting against the Thorns.”

“I’m sorry, I know you were hoping to get that start.”

“It’s ok HAO, they are giving me the home opener against the Pride! I’m stoked, I can’t wait to tell Kel and Kylie.”

“Well then, that calls for a celebration!”

“I need to get home for Buddy.”

“Did you get your BBQ set up yet?”

“Yeah, Dan helped assemble it before Karen and him, headed back to Georgia.”

“Ok, we are stopping for groceries and having supper together.”

“That sounds like something I can get behind. I need to pick up some stuff in the office before we leave though.”

“Oh yeah, I saw, Under Armour sent you a ton of stuff and you have some fan mail as well. I have Dave’s truck so we can load the boxes in the back, not a chance they are all fitting in your car.”

“Thanks, that would be awesome.”

They walk into the office area and Kasey sees 5 big boxes along with 3 smaller boxes with her name on them.

“I’ll pull the truck up front.”

A couple of trips back and forth and they have all of the boxes loaded.

“You want to come with me to the store, and then my place?”

“I’ll follow you, I just need to call Dave and let him know I won’t be home.”

“Okay.”

 

“I forgot how good BBQ chicken is.”

“Just don’t let the team see you putting anything on it or posting about it, they will be on you about your diet.”

“I’m already on a pretty restrictive diet, I miss pizza and poutine!”

“It’s okay to have a cheat meal every now and again Wild.”

“I know, Kel told me that as well. You want to help me go through the goodies from UA and Ray-Ban?”

“Sure.”

 

“I think it’s safe to assume I have enough cleats, gloves and training gear to get through the season. The shades Ray-Ban sent me are pretty sick as well, can’t wait to wear them out. It’s nice that they sent stuff for Kylie as well, she will love having her own gear.”

Kasey pulls out a pair of gloves to try on. “That’s pretty cool seeing my name and number on them.”

“Yeah, it never gets old, it’s even cooler when they have the flags on them.”

“I could imagine. I hope someday to have the chance to represent a country. I can’t even decide which cleats and gloves to start with. I asked for a rainbow of colours and they certainly delivered.”

“It’s getting late Kase, I should probably head home now, I need to finish packing. Have fun playing with your new toys and don’t forget to call your wife, I’ll see in the morning.” They hug before HAO heads out the door.

Kasey looks at everything around her and snaps some pictures.

 

KaseyWild1

(Insert pictures of gloves and cleats here.)

Feeling spoiled. Thankyou @UnderArmour for the goodies, can’t wait to hit the field this season for the @NCCourage wearing them. Two more sleeps until the season opener in Portland against the Thorns.

#Sponsored,     #UnderArmour,            #NWSL,           #NorthCarolinaCourage,           #KaseyWild,            #KaseyWildFanClub               

****

**RING, RING**

KO – Hey beautiful, how was your day?

KW – Good, just unpacked my goodies from UA and Ray-Ban

KO – Yeah, I saw your pictures. I got mine as well today. Excited for this weekend?

KW – Yes and no, I’m excited to get the season underway, but I’m on the bench for the first game.

KO – I’m sorry Kase, I know you’ve been working your ass off.

KW – It’s okay, they called me in today to let me know that I’m starting the home opener against the Pride next weekend.

KO – That’s awesome Babe! Have you told Kylie or your Mom yet?

KW – No, just HAO, who was here for supper. You are the first person besides her that I’ve told. I’m feeling a bit superstitious in that I don’t think I want to tell people in case something changes in the meantime.

KO – I get that, but you definitely have to tell everyone closer to the game.

KW – I will. It’s late, I should go. I need to pack for Portland.

KO – I need to pack for Chicago. I love you, safe flight. Message me when you land, please.

KW – I will, I love you, safe flight. See you in my dreams.

 

Kasey looks at her choices and opts to pack a new pair of dark blue cleats and gloves to get worked in on the weekend. She packs up the rest of the stuff she will need for her trip, and then takes Buddy out for his walk before returning, checking that her alarm is set and heading to bed.

 

Season Opener in Portland

The Courage arrive at Providence Park and Kasey does her best to soak everything in. She takes pictures and video as keepsakes. As expected, she and HAO are roomies for the season and also bus buddies, not that Kasey minds as she has become one of her closest friends. The team heads into the changeroom to begin their pre-game routine. Kasey makes her way onto the field and looks around the stadium. The Captain of the Portland Thorns and Canadian Women’s National Team, Christine Sinclair watches her from a distance, understanding Kasey’s need to soak it in. She quietly takes a picture of her looking out on the field, to send to her later and then makes her way to her team’s changeroom.

“Wild, they’re looking for you in the changeroom.”

“Be right there.”

True to her word Crystal makes sure that “I Got You” plays while they are getting dressed. Kasey changes into her warmups and heads out the door with headphones and tennis balls in hand. She finds a wall and begins throwing the balls towards it and catching them. It helps get her head in the game. After a bit more mental warmup with the tennis balls, she heads back to the changeroom to get her cleats and gloves on and joins Katelyn and Nathan on the field.

The noise of the crowd is deafening as Kasey and Katelyn make their way through a warm-up with Nathan and one of the other trainers. Kasey rips on her gloves, 1,2,3 times before taking her place alongside Katelyn and alternating the exercises and taking shots. The warm-up concludes and they make their way back to the change room to get into uniform. Coach Riley gives them some final instructions, Kasey takes a moment to look at her uniform before putting her jersey on for the first time, along with a team jacket and a yellow pinney on top. She heads to the bathroom and checks her hair, does some visualizations and picks her gloves up before making her way out to the bench with the rest of the substitutions.

She watches as the starting lineups are introduced on the screen, and soon the players make their way on to the field. They line up for the anthem, shake hands and the whistle blows to start the game. Kasey watches Portland take an early lead on a Heath goal, then go up by two when Sinclair finds the back of the net. She wants so badly to be on the field, that she can’t help but stand up and yell at her teammates. The Courage mount a comeback with McDonald putting the ball behind Franch before half-time.

The second half of the game is relatively uneventful until the Courage gains a free kick in the Thorns end. Mewis takes it and hits the wall but Williams jumps on the rebound and fires it towards the goal, and Franch comes up with the big save. The final whistle blows with the game concluding in a 2 – 1 loss to the Thorns. Kasey joins her teammates on the field in congratulating the opposition.

 

“Hey, Wild”

“Good game Tobs, nice goal.”

“Sinc, yours was a fluke, wouldn’t have made it past me.”

“Hopefully, we will find out soon if that’s true.”

“It sucked being on the bench.”

“You’ll get your chance soon Wild, take it and run with it. I expect you to be in goal the next time we play.”

“I will be.”

“How’s Kylie?”

“She’s good, probably sitting at home waiting for me to update her on our game and for Kel to do the same for hers.”

“We should go over and sign for the fans, you coming Wild?”

“Yeah.”

Kasey signs for the fans before heading to the changeroom, not needing much of a cool down after sitting on the bench for the game, she takes the time to send Kylie a quick message about the game on the cellphone bought so they could communicate with each other and then gets showered and changed waiting for her teammates so they can head back to the hotel.

After dinner with the team, she sits on the bed in her hotel room, checking her emails and social media. Sure, enough there is an email from the Courage front office with her scheduling for the next couple of days. The label has forwarded the lyrics to a couple of songs that Kasey is supposed to learn along with the backing tracks. She checks on her latest marks and assignments and decides that everything else can wait until she gets home the following day.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Sexy Wife: Sorry, I didn’t message sooner, was catching up with Sam and Nikki. We lost 2-0, Sam scored both. I sent Ky a message checking in as well. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you to watch the game from the sidelines tonight, but the next one is all yours Babe. I love and miss you. Sweet dreams XOXO

 

Kasey takes advantage of her morning off to get out her camera and do some exploring with Buddy. Letting Google take the lead, she is directed to a park and trails. She puts her headphones in, puts her camera around her neck, and puts her small pack with water and supplies on her back. “Ready to go for a walk?” Buddy’s ears perk up when he hears the word walk. “Let’s go, boy.” Kasey can’t help but take a ton of pictures, the scenery around her so captivating. Finding a bench, she has a seat and grabs some water for her and Buddy along with a snack. Looking at the time, she figures that Kelley should be up by now.

**_RING, RING_ **

KO – Morning beautiful

KW – Hey, how’d you sleep?

KO – Not bad, our neighbours, decided to have a screaming match in the middle of the night. It’s amazing how chill Press is even when she doesn’t sleep, must be all the yoga. What are you up to?

KW – Buddy and I are currently enjoying a hike. God, it’s beautiful here Kel, I’ve taken so many pictures. I’m delivering tickets to schools for Kasey’s Kids. later on today and doing a radio interview about the season opener. Then tomorrow I am recording a short video about Kasey’s Kids in the morning, and training in the afternoon. My Camaro is being delivered tomorrow as well, I’m excited to finally get to test out my new wheels.

KO – Drive safe and no speeding tickets Wild! You sound happy Kase.

KW – Yeah, I haven’t really had a lot of me time lately, it feels really good to do something just for me.

KO – Wish I was there to enjoy it with you.

KW – You are Kel, you’re in my heart everywhere I go.

KO – And you are sappy when you’re chill.

KW – I miss you, how are things going for you?

KO – Miss you too Babe. Everything is good, I can’t wait for you to see our stadium and surroundings, the view is breathtaking.

KW – Crap, Babe, I gotta go, Buddy is trying to get at a squirrel. Love you.

KO – Love you too.

 

**RING, RING**

HAO – S’up KO?

KO – Is Kasey doing ok?

HAO – I think so, it’s hard to tell with her though, she doesn’t stay still for very long.

KO – True, unless she is drawing. Is she for sure starting the game on Sat?

HAO – Yes, the coaches have already posted the lineup pending any injuries.

KO – I need your help, My parents and Erin are driving in for the game. I’m going to make arrangements for Kylie and Pat to fly in for the game and surprise her. Do you think you can pick them up at the airport?

HAO – No problem, just give me the details. What about you?

KO – I’ll see what I can do, but I’m not sure how well me leaving the team will go over.

HAO – KO, I’m pretty sure if you talk to Laura about it there won’t be an issue.

KO – Yeah, I hope so

HAO – Figure it out! You should be here for her and we can celebrate your birthday at the same time.

KO – Thanks HAO, I’ll be in touch when I know more, and I would love nothing more than to celebrate my birthday with my family.

HAO – Later KO

 

Kelley makes arrangements for the family members. She’s willing to deal with Kasey being upset with her for allowing Kylie to miss two days of school to accommodate the flight schedule. She sends HAO the pertinent information and includes Allie in on the planning as well. HAO for her part contacts her favourite restaurant, secures a reservation for a large party after the game on Saturday and makes sure to order two cakes for the evening. One for Kasey’s debut and another for Kelley’s birthday.

 

Kasey arrives home after training the following day and pulls up in front of her house. Allie is talking with a gentleman in the driveway, she assumes it’s about the shiny, new blue Camaro now sitting there.

“Wild, you need to sign for the keys and stuff.” The gentleman asked for her identification and verifies it, before producing a digital copy of her contract requiring her signature. She signs her name and is handed the keys.

“This is one hell of a sweet ride Wild, can we go for a drive?”

“Oh yeah, let’s go!”

Allie syncs her phone to the car and selects a playlist while Kasey drives. Kasey gives her a look when “I Got You” starts playing through the speakers. After driving around for awhile they head back to the house, so Allie can get to class and Kasey can get working on her own school stuff.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: OMG, so in love with my new car! I swear I almost orgasmed when I put the pedal down.

Sexy Wife: Excuse me? You better not be putting the pedal down or orgasming without me.

Beautiful 1: Facetime tonight?

Sexy Wife: YES!

Beautiful 1: Okay, now I need to get my mind out of the gutter and focus on schoolwork. The label sent me a couple of songs to learn and next week I’m recording “Let It Be Me.”

Sexy Wife: Please tell me you are looking after yourself.

Beautiful 1: I’m doing my best. I’ve definitely been eating better and doing more yoga and meditation and meeting with the team shrink. I’m noticing already that my anxiety level has gone down.

Sexy Wife: I’m happy to hear that. More yoga huh? How’s your flexibility?

Beautiful 1: That’s for me to know and you to find out.

Sexy Wife: God Kase, that’s not fair!

Beautiful 1: All’s fair in love and war Babe. Go take a cold shower and I’ll talk to you later. Love ya.

Sexy Wife: BRRR. Love you.

 

Skip ahead to Wednesday in Utah following a Royals training session

“Coach, can I speak with you?”

“What’s on your mind, O’Hara?”

“Kasey is starting her team’s game on Saturday, I would really like to be there to support her. I’m wondering if I can have a couple of days leave from the team?”

“Broon, Pressy, everyone in.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“O’Hara finally asked.”

“Wait! What?”

“I spoke with Abby, she told me about Kasey starting, we figured it was only a matter of time before you asked to leave and told Laura.”

“KO, you have a flight out on Friday morning and return Monday afternoon, courtesy of your teammates, consider it your birthday present.”

“You guys, how can I ever thank you?”

“Kick ass on the field this season and we’ll call it even.”

“Group hug.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

KO: I’m coming in on Friday, can you pick me up at 2?

HAO: I’ll be at training, Dave can get you.

KO: Perfect! You are good to pick up Kylie and Pat right?

HAO: Yep, they arrive later than you. I’m taking them straight to the hotel, where your parents will be staying.

KO: Awesome, Kasey only expects Erin and my parents to be there, she will be surprised to see them in the stands.

HAO: What about you?

KO: Allie is going to entertain Kase for a couple of hours, while I make and surprise her with supper and me.

HAO: Just don’t tire her out before the game.

KO: I won’t this is way too important for her.

HAO: Just so you know I already made dinner reservations for Saturday after the game for everyone. I already invited our teammates and I’ll invite the Orlando girls when I see them.

KO: Thanks HAO.

HAO: No worries, she is my buddy after all. See you soon KO.

 

Two days later

Kelley has already landed and with Dave’s help picked up groceries and is in the process of making supper for her and Kasey. Allie has taken Kasey out of the house under the guise of finding a new hiking spot.

 

Kylie and Grandma Pat are in an airplane approaching Raleigh.

“So, Mom doesn’t know we are coming to her game, Grandma?”

“Nope, we are surprising her. Kelley is flying in as well and your Grandparents and Auntie Erin will be there too.”

“Mom doesn’t like surprises though Grandma.”

“I pretty sure she will like this one.”

“I think so too. Who is meeting us at the airport?”

“You remember Heather, Kelley’s friend from the wedding? She’s meeting us and taking us to the hotel for the night.”

“Yeah, HAO, she’s Mom’s teammate.”

“We’ll be landing soon Ky and then we are going to have supper with everyone.”

“Even Auntie Erin?”

“Yes, she will be there too.”

“Sweet!”

 

Back at Kasey and Allie’s house

“Allie, I don’t know what you thought was so great about that trail, it was flat and there wasn’t even much scenery besides trees.”

“Sorry Wild, I’ll do better next time. I have a study group that I should get to, don’t wait up for me!”

“I won’t, don’t worry!”

Kasey opens the door and Buddy comes running and barking.

“No barking Buddy.”

She notices the house smells really good and heads towards the kitchen. Seeing the pots on the stove and a salad on the counter, she wonders who made it.

“Hungry?”

“Kelley” Kasey runs towards her wrapping her arms around her and almost knocking them both over.

Kelley manages to get a “Hi” out before Kasey pushes against her and joins their lips.

“Guess, that means you are happy to see me.”

“Omg, so happy, I’ve missed you so much.”

“No crying allowed Wild. You’re a badass leather wearing goalkeeper, tears ruin the rep.”

 “How did you get here and how long are you here for?”

“Flew in this earlier, Dave picked me up while you guys were at training. I’m here until Monday. Oh and be nice to Allie she was stalling you at my request. Now are you hungry, because I know I am.”

“I’m hungry for something.”

“Kase, food! You need to eat because I highly doubt you are going to want to eat much tomorrow.”

“Yes dear.”

They spend the meal catching up and enjoying each other’s company. After the dishes are done and everything is put away, they head into the bedroom.

They hold and kiss each other, the hunger taking over.

“Kase, baby, I need you to stop.” Kasey stops momentarily and looks at her wife, with concern in her eyes. “Everything is ok, don’t worry, it’s just you have a big game tomorrow. Let me make love to you tonight. You can make it up to me tomorrow night and the next night.”

“Kel, please shut up already, I need you.”

 

“Wow, I missed that and you of course.”

“Thanks, I think. It’s only been a couple of weeks Kase.”

“Even one day without you is too many, I can go without the sex, but I miss feeling your arms around me, or being able to wrap mine around you.”

“I know what you mean, at bedtime I put my earbuds in and listen to you singing to put me to sleep.”

“That’s sweet babe. Oh crap, I forgot to tell Kylie good night.”

“She will be okay without speaking to you for one night.”

“I guess you’re right. I’ll call her first thing, or I guess we’ll call her first thing.”

“Alarm set Wild Thing?”

“Yes.”

“Good, cause it’s time for lights out.”

 

Game Day

Orlando Pride vs North Carolina Courage

 

“Umm, I smell coffee.”

“Yes, you do Mrs Wild - O’Hara.” Kelley sits up and Kasey hands her a mug of coffee.

“Thank you beautiful, how did you sleep?”

“Pretty good, have to say it was a nice change not waking up alone.”

“Best sleep I’ve had since I left here. What time is it?”

“It’s a little after 9, so still pretty early your time. I’m going out on the deck to do some yoga and meditation, you are welcome to join me.”

“As much as I wouldn’t mind watching you doing downward dog, I think I’m going to stay in bed for a bit.”

“Okay, enjoy.” Kasey kisses Kelley before she heads out.

Kelley unplugs her phone and sends a message

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Mom-O: Morning, your Mom is probably going to call you shortly and check in, play along with that you are at home ok?

Little Wild: Yep, can’t wait to surprise her. HAO made sure we all have jerseys to wear today. Mine says Little Wild on the back and Mom’s number.

Mom-O: Nice, I’ll have to thank her for that. I’ll see you soon kiddo, I should go before your Mom comes back.

Little Wild: See you soon.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

KO: Thank you for everything! Ky just told me about the jerseys.

HAO: I left one with Allie and a pass for you. I think you can get away with wearing a Courage jersey today.

KO: Wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m proud of my wife. See you at the stadium.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kailen: Heard through the grapevine, you are in NC. Tell Wild good luck for me, Jen and I will be watching and Happy early Birthday.

KO: Grapevine huh? Let me guess DMath?

Kailen: Yeah, she told me the girls bought your tickets.

KO: Yeah, they did. Have to go the wife is back. Talk later K

 

Kasey walks into the bedroom, followed by Allie and Buddy.

 

“You ready for brunch Babe?”

“Yeah, I need to put some clothes on first.”

“Please do, nobody wants to see that except your wife.”

“Nice to see you too Allie, I hear you have something for me.”

“I do, Be right back.”

Allie hands her a bag and Kelley pulls out a Courage jersey with Mrs Wild and the number 1 on the back. Kelley laughs when she sees it and turns it around to show the other two.

“Only HAO would do something like that. I should get you a Royals jersey with Mrs O’Hara on it.”

“I would wear it to sleep in. Grab a shower and get some clothes on we’re making food.”

“Ok.”

Kelley waits until they leave the room, pulls out some clothes from her duffle bag and then heads into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Kasey feels arms wrap around her and leans back into her wife, “Umm, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Kel, I know your birthday is coming up, I’m working on something for you but it’s not done yet; I obviously wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

“Baby, don’t worry about it. I have you, that’s all I need. I love you and I can’t wait to watch you kick ass today.”

“I’ll do my best. Let’s eat and then take Buddy for a short walk, afterwards I generally have a nap.”

 

On the walk

“How are you feeling about everything Kase?”

“Obviously, I’m super nervous about tonight, but I’ve been working with the shrink on not getting ahead of myself and staying in the moment. Being able to maintain a fairly regular schedule and routine has helped immensely. Having Buddy around has really helped, he seems to always know when I need an escape from my head.”

“Yeah, animals are super intuitive. I’m proud of you for working on you if that makes sense Kase.”

“It does, we should get back now I have a schedule to keep.”

 

“Am I allowed to nap with you or will that throw you off?”

“Do you mind if I ask you not to? It’s just you aren’t going to be here regularly and I don’t want anything to change.”

“It’s ok, my parents and Erin are at the hotel now, I’ll go and hang out with them until game time.”

“Thanks, Kel, I do have one request before you leave though, can I have a good luck kiss?”

 “That I can do, come here beautiful.”

The couple exchange kisses before separating and smiling at each other. “I love you. I’ll see you after the game to celebrate Wild Thing.”

“Love you too Kel.”

Kelley collects the few things she needs before looking back at her wife and winking as she heads out the door.

 

“Well, Buddy I guess it’s just you and me now, ready to have a nap?” Buddy looks up at her and follows her as she heads into the bedroom.

Kasey checks that her alarm is set before curling up under the covers, she grabs ahold of the pillow that smells like her wife and smiles before placing her head down on it.

 

At the hotel

“MOM-O!” Kylie comes running and wraps her arms around Kelley. “Hey Ky, you excited for tonight?”

“Uh huh, Auntie Erin and I made signs want to see them?” “Sure, kiddo lead the way.”

Kylie shows Kelley signs that say “Kasey Wild Fan Club”, “Go Wild”, and a big heart with a #1 in the centre. “These are awesome Ky, she’s going to love them.”

“Hey, Mrs Wild, nice shirt.” “What's yours say Er?” Erin turns around and Kelley laughs when she sees “My Sis is Wild and the #1.”

“HAO really had some fun with these.”

“Yeah, she did, apparently most of the team is in on it.”

“Kase, is so focused on the game, I don’t think she would notice if there was anything going on around her right now. She even sent me away so she could nap.”

“Wow, kicked out of the bed already Sis, that’s gotta be a record.”

“Shut up! It’s not like I wasn’t there last night.”

“TMI squirrel.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“The ‘rents have gone shopping; they were bored just sitting in the hotel, so Ky and I have been hanging out watching a couple of movies and making signs. They should be back soon to get ready for the game.”

Kelley hangs out with her Sister and daughter for a couple of hours waiting for the parents to arrive.

 

Meanwhile, Kasey is up from her nap and getting her stuff together for the game. She heads out the kitchen and makes herself a small snack and starts to load up on her fluids. Unsure if Allie will be back anytime soon, she takes Buddy out for his walk before heading into her bedroom and putting out the clothes she is wearing to the stadium. She heads into her bathroom, grabs a quick shower and gets dried off and dressed prior to adding some gel to her hair and styling it. She finishes off by putting on just a bit of makeup including waterproof mascara. Looking in the mirror, she deems herself presentable and puts on her leather jacket, a pair of running shoes, grabs her go bag and heads out of the house to the car. Once in the car, she puts on her Ray-Bans and cranks the tunes as she makes her way to the stadium.

The security guards wave her through at the stadium and she parks in the lot reserved for the team on game days. Grabbing her bag off the passenger seat, she gets out and shuts the door. “Nice ride.”

“HAO, what are you doing here this early?”

“I was talking with KO and she told me you would be here early to show the kids from “Kasey’s Kids” around the stadium, I thought I would join you.”

“Thank you.”

“Let’s go find your group.”

They show their passes to security and walk towards the change room.

“Wild, hold up.”

“Hey David, what’s up?”

“The Courage want me to follow you around today taking pictures for the website and social media. Can you go back to the door and put your sunglasses back on? I want the Kasey Wild is in the building pic.”

“Sure.”

David continues to snap away as Kasey and HAO make their way to the changeroom to get into their warmups. David waits and takes some pictures of Kasey once they are dressed. “Let’s go meet your kids.”

Kasey enjoys the interaction with the children and adults. They make their way around the stadium and finally into the changeroom, where they get to see the uniforms all hanging and ready for the players to put on come game time. The group is escorted out, but not before pictures are taken and autographs received. Kasey is thankful that the Courage had the foresight to print out postcards for the players to distribute. She makes a note, to bring some home with her and so she can respond to the fan mail that is starting to pile up again in the front office.

When the other players start to arrive, Kasey grabs her headphones and heads in the hallway tennis balls in hand. She goes through her ritual of throwing and catching them, increasing the speed as she goes oblivious to her surroundings. David continues to take pictures here and there and the Pride players arrive without her noticing.

Ash, Ali and Alex watch on from a distance.

“Don’t disturb her Ash, you know how upset you get when someone interrupts your routine.”

“I should start doing a warmup with tennis balls.”

“Let’s go, Ash, we can talk with her later.”

The Pride players make their way to the visiting team changing and prep area.

Kasey heads back into the changeroom and the players are dancing around and having fun. She decides to join in and do a bit of dancing with them just to help loosen herself up. “I Got You” plays and she looks over at Crystal who is smiling back at her. Some of the Courage players decide to upload a video of their antics.

Erin shows Kelley a link to a video, “Looks like your wife is enjoying herself.”

Kasey sits in her stall, puts her cleats on, and takes on more fluids. When the warm-up is called for she makes her way out the door with her teammates. She smiles and nods at the Orlando players already on the field and makes her way to the end of the field to start her warm-up alongside Katelyn. She makes sure to give the group of Kasey’s Kids a smile and a thumbs up before beginning her warmup. Surrounded by the crowd and noises, Kasey tries to focus on Nathan, his directions and the ball coming at her, it’s difficult but she soon finds herself getting into a rhythm.

Kelley, Kylie and the rest of the family have arrived and are making their way towards their seats along the sideline. Kylie starts jumping as soon as she sees Kasey on the field and cheering. Kelley reminds her that Kasey needs to focus right now. The phones are out as the group takes pictures of everything. Kelley watches on and can tell that Kasey is battling her nerves when she bobbles the ball after a soft shot.

The warmup winds down and the players make their way to the tunnel; Kasey slowly makes her way from the goal, “Hey Wild, you might want to take a look up in the stands.” HAO points her in the direction of her family members. She sees the row of her family members with Kylie and her Mom in the middle. They are all standing up and showing their matching Courage jerseys including Kelley. Kelley turns around showing her the “Mrs Wild and 1” on the back and the rest turn around revealing all of them wearing their personalized Wild jerseys. “Did you have anything to do with this HAO?” “Maybe a little, but Kylie and you Mom being here was all Kelley’s doing. C’mon we need to get in for the pregame instructions and to change.” Kasey forms a heart with her hands before making her way off the field.

Kasey is more relaxed now that she has seen her family in the stands. She pulls off her warmups and replaces them with her game wear and heads towards the bathroom. She checks her hair, because it needs to perfect for the game, then goes through her self - talk and visualizations before making her way back to her stall in the changeroom for final instructions. Coach Riley is talking but she isn’t hearing what is being said at the moment.

“Wild?” “Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “You good?” “Yes, Coach.”

“Ok then, as I was saying I received an email earlier about you, the instructions included for me were quite simply “Wild, get your gloves on.” “Yes, Coach.”

Kasey smiles as she grabs her gloves, puts them on and rips the Velcro 3 times on each side. She stands up and shakes out her hands.

“Subs out to the bench, starters lineup. Let’s have a good game ladies.”

The players head out the door and begin to the lineup, “Wild you’re at the front, behind Erceg.” “Sorry.” “All good rookie.”

Kasey makes her way past her teammates to the front and finally notices the Pride players lined up beside them. She looks up and sees the smiling faces all looking at her, “You ready for this Wild?” “Born ready Harris.” Ali and Alex approach her and each gives her a hug before making their way back in line. Ash offers her a fist bump, which she accepts and they begin to make their way onto the field. Kasey holds a little girl’s hand as they make their way out to the sideline for the anthem, to shake hands and take a pregame picture.

After everything is completed Kasey runs downfield, stopping at the goal box and taking a moment to shrink the net in her head. She turns around and faces her teammates, shaking out her arms and hands and jumping up three times. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them and looking around the stadium, a familiar song starts playing over the speakers of the stadium and she can’t help but look towards the stands where Kelley and her family members are. Kelley notices the look and knows the meaning of it, her girl is locked in and ready to go.

The whistle finally blows to start the game and the Courage are all over the Pride. Through the first 20 minutes of the game, Kasey has only touched the ball 3 times all as a result of pass backs from her teammates. The Pride secure a corner kick off a deflection from Hinkle. Kasey yells at her teammates directing them. Marta strikes the ball towards the box and Kasey bolts off her line, jumping over the players and punching the ball away before contact can be made. Kasey backs up as Krieger gains possession of the ball on the right side, she yells at her defence to watch Morgan who is running with her. The ball is crossed over and Dahlkemper misplays it allowing Morgan to make a quick dish off to Marta who is charging down the left flank; Kasey moves out to cut off the angle as Marta dishes the ball back to Morgan, who strikes a one-touch shot on net. Kasey is able to recover in time to move across and make a perfectly timed diving save, knocking the ball down and pouncing on the rebound before Ubogagu can get to it. Kasey gets up and runs the ball, quickly scanning before punting the ball the downfield to the awaiting Lynn Williams; Williams knocks the ball down and seizes the chance to fire a shot long range on the net, catching Harris off guard with the movement and the ball to hit the mesh behind her.

Kasey celebrates with her teammates, unaware that she has been given an assist on the goal. The goal sparks the Courage and soon afterwards Dunn buries another behind Harris to make it 2 – 0 at the half. Kasey all smiles as she makes her way to the change room for the break. Coach Riley goes over the instructions for the second half and everyone leaves their rookie keeper alone.

The Pride come out flying after the half, Kasey makes a couple of routine saves and another diving save off of Morgan. Her team has already been told to let her play the ball and call the shots from the back. Kelley watches on as Kasey takes control on the field and couldn’t be prouder of her wife. The Pride move forward again with one last attack, the pass played well ahead of the substitution Hill, Kasey charges out and boots the ball towards the midfield where Mewis gets a head on it and knocks it on to Dunn. The Courage players pass back and forth looking for an opening, Dunn takes a shot with Harris making the save and knocking it out for a corner. Dahlkemper sets up to take the corner and delivers perfect service to Erceg who heads it past the diving Harris making it 3 – 0.

The crowd of 8,000 gets louder as the time ticks down, their home team with a demanding lead. The noise is so loud that at first, Kasey doesn’t hear the final whistle sounding. Her teammates run and swarm her with congratulations. She waits until she has some space, makes a run and does a backflip. “Nice game Wild.” “Thanks, HAO.”

The Pride players approach her with hugs and handshakes all around. She notices that Harris is standing with her arms crossed looking at her, with Kriegs standing next to her trying not to smile. “S’up Harris?” “Really Wild? You couldn’t score, so instead, you get an assist.” “What do mean?” “You didn’t hear, they gave you an assist on the Williams goal.” “Seriously?” “Yeah, congrats Wild. Good game, I guess supper is on me.” “Who am I to argue with a free meal. Good game ladies.”

Kasey is making her way towards the sidelines when she is stopped by someone in a Courage shirt and informed that she is the player of the match and needs to get her award. She shakes hands, takes a couple of pictures and receives her award.

She joins her team for final instructions and gets stretched out.

Finally, she is able to make her way over to where her family is waiting for her on the field. “Quite the debut Wild Thing.” “Thanks, Erin.” “Did you know you are the first NWSL goalkeeper ever to be awarded an assist? It’s all over social media at the moment.” “I didn’t even know I got an assist until Ash told me.”

“I’m proud of you Kase.” “Thanks, Babe.” They hug and exchange a quick kiss.

“Mom, you were awesome! Did you see my signs?” “I did Ky, I love them and I’m so glad you are here.” “Mom-O wanted to surprise you.” “She did surprise me Ky.” “Can I go run on the field with the other kids?” “Go for it.”

“Good game Kasey.” “Thank you.” Kasey gets hugs from her Mom and in-laws.

Her and Kelley hold hands and watch as Kylie runs around kicking a ball with one of the children from Kasey’s Kids. Erin can’t resist the photo op of them facing the field and the back of their jersey’s showing “Wild 1 and Mrs Wild 1” she sends it on to Kasey, knowing that she will appreciate the keepsake moment.

“I have to go now, need to sign some autographs, then do cool down and they want me for an interview.”

“It’s okay Babe, go do what you need to, I’ll be here. We are meeting everyone at a restaurant in a little while to celebrate. Go Wild, I love you.”

“I love you too Kel, see you soon.” Kasey kisses her on the cheek before leaving.

Kasey takes off down the tunnel and is handed a shake along with a water bottle, she goes through her cooldown and then grabs a shower. She makes sure her hair is done, touches up her makeup, and puts on comfy clothes and makes sure she is wearing a Courage shirt before heading to the interview table. She is given a few minutes to collect herself and get some fluids while Coach Riley finishes up.

**“ _We are now joined by Courage goalkeeper Kasey Wild_.”**

 “Hello everyone.”

**_“That was quite the debut Kasey, 6 saves, including a “Save of the Week” candidate against Morgan, a clean sheet and an assist, any thoughts you would like to share about the game this evening and your team’s performance?”_ **

“Thank you, I want to just take a moment and thank the Courage organization for allowing me this opportunity, playing tonight was a dream come true and sharing it with my family made it all the more special for me. Also, I want to thank the Utah Royals for allowing Kelley to be here with me tonight.”

“As for the game itself our team has a ton of potential, we have all of the pieces to make a good run this season, but I don’t think this game was indicative of our true potential. Our play was sloppy at times and passes weren’t crisp. Harris made a few good saves at the other end to keep her team in it as well. It will go down in the win column, but there definitely some areas of our game we need to improve on in order to be competitive this season. I’m sure our coaching staff are already reviewing the game tape and coming up with areas to focus on this week in training.”

**“ _Were you aware that you were awarded an assist on the Williams goal?_ ”**

“I didn’t know about the assist until after the game, it was actually Pride goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris who told me about it, I was also informed that it was possibly the first time a goalkeeper has received an assist in the NWSL, if that’s the case then it’s pretty cool that my daughter got to see it in person.”

**“ _What were you thinking prior to making the pass to Williams? And is that something you have worked on in practice?”_**

“I just wanted to get the ball out of my end, I looked down the field and saw Lynn with an opening, so I did my best to hit her up and it worked out. We have worked on several different breakout plans in practice, this may or may not have been one of them.”

**_“Tell us about the save you made on Alex Morgan in the first half.”_ **

“Marta came down the sideline and I thought for sure she was going to shoot, but she passed the ball off to Alex, who one-timed it, fortunately, I was able to get across, knock it down and grab the rebound before another Pride player got to it.”

**_“Were you aware that before the game there was a video shown on the scoreboard about Kasey’s Kids and showing you delivering tickets and interacting with children at surrounding schools?”_ **

“I was aware they were going to airing a video about me and Kasey’s Kids, but no I didn’t know that it was being shown prior to the game. I had the opportunity before to the game to get to know some of the recipients who received tickets for today’s game, what a great, deserving group of kids. The ideals that I put forth for the tickets were that they weren’t to be attached to just academic performance, and I was glad to hear that the school and teachers took this to heart when giving out the tickets. I can’t wait until our next home game when I get to meet up with more of Kasey’s Kids.”

**_“Last question Kasey, your next game is coming up against the Houston Dash what do you expect from them and do you think that you have earned the start based on your performance today?”_ **

“Houston that’s the team in orange, right? Seriously, though the Dash were involved in a lot of close games last season, sounds like they are dealing with some injuries to key players to start off this season, but they shouldn’t be underestimated, they still have plenty of firepower. As for whether I start or not, it’s in the coaches hands and I will support their decision either way.”

**_“Thanks, Kasey.”_ **

“Thank you, have a good evening everyone.”

 

“Were you watching all that Kel?”

“Of course, you didn’t have to thank the Royals you know.”

“Yes, I did, they could have been assholes and not allowed you to come or imposed restrictions on you. Consider it as me spreading some goodwill. I need to head back to the changeroom to grab my stuff and we can head out.”

 

At the restaurant

Kasey and Kelley finally arrive and are surprised to find most of the players from the Courage and Pride in attendance. “Mom, Mom-O come to see the cakes.” Kylie leads them to a table where there are two slab cakes “Congratulations, Kasey,” on one and “Happy Birthday Kelley,” on the other. “Ky, how about we gather everyone up and sing, so we can get these cakes cut.” Everyone in the room starts singing Happy Birthday to Kelley, and once it’s done she thanks them and the wait staff begin cutting the cakes.

They make their way over to the buffet table and Kasey opts for some chicken, rice and an assortment of veggies along with a glass of water. She sits down at a table opposite Ash and Ali.

“How are you feeling Wild?”

“Tired!”

“Yeah, that’s understandable. So, I have some news for you.”

“What’s that Harris?”

“Should I tell her Ali?”

“Ash.”

“You know how we launched the Keepers Unite website last week?”

“Yeah”

 “The t-shirts sold out in a couple of hours, the site crashed it was so busy.”

“Really?”

“Yep, we’ve been getting flooded with emails asking for more Kasey Wild designs. Think you might be able to make that happen?”

“I can’t guarantee anything right now Ash, I’m done school in a couple of weeks; after that, I should have more time to focus on the fun stuff. Kriegs, I did manage to come up with a design for your camps. I will email you a scan of it sometime this week when I finish it. You only wanted monochrome right?”

“Yeah, it’s easier and more cost effective to transfer.”

“Okay, I’ll do a silhouette and block it in black for you.”

“Thanks. I hear your song is top 40 now.”

“Yeah, I keep getting updates from the label. I’m recording the song I wrote next week, sounds like they are planning on tweaking it though.”

“Hopefully not too much.”

“They want it to have more of a club feel to it, so I think the guitar is out and it will be all electronic backing. They sent me a couple more songs to learn, including a French one and they, are looking at me doing a couple of collabs as well.”

“Kase, baby, you need to eat.”

“Yes, dear.”

 

“Hey Wild, check it out you made the plays of the day.” They all turn towards the television mounted on the wall.

“You’re lucky I didn’t get that shot away cleanly Wild, or it would have been in the back of the net.”

“There’s always next time Alex.”

“You realize you’re now a target right Wild.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone wants to be the first to score a goal on you.”

“Next game is Houston, hopefully, I will have the chance to prevent that from happening.”

 

“Wild, they would be stupid not to start you the next game.”

“What do you think HAO?”

“About what?”

“Wild doesn’t think she is getting the next start.”

“I’m pretty sure you are getting the start against the orange team.”

“You saw that eh?”

“Yep, it was on in the changeroom.”

“Good or bad?”

“I agree with what you said, we need to be better. I think most of the ladies are starting to head out now, myself included; I will talk to y’all later, have a good night.”

“Kriegs, Harris, Morgan, I’ll see you ladies in a couple of days on my turf.”

“Later KO, Wild.” The women all exchange hugs as the head on their way.

 

Kelley wraps her arms around Kasey, and whispers in her ear, “I’m ready for dessert, how about you?” Kasey gulps in response to the question and Kelley figures she has her answer.

“What about Ky and my Mom?”

“All good, they are staying at the hotel tonight and then tomorrow night with us. Kylie asked if she could spend the night with Erin because they didn’t really spend much time together when she was here on break.”

“Ok then, let’s go home.”

 

“Buddy no barking”

Kasey picks up Buddy’s leash and he sits waiting for her to snaps it on his collar, “You coming Kel?”

“Not yet, but soon I hope.”

“Really Kel, you going to use that line every time?”

“Maybe.”

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: Awesome game today Wild Thing!! A clean sheet and an assist, say what!! It’s weird watching you play on TV, without me. I’m proud of you, can’t wait to see you in a couple of weeks. Say Hello to everyone for me, love ya!!

Wild Thing: Lol! I know, I watched the highlights of your game against Washington. Kailen made some amazing saves, your D hung her out to dry more than once. You looked good in your debut kid, wish I could have seen it in person. I’m proud of you. You need to message Ky more often, she misses you!

 

“Kase, set your alarm, plug in your phone and then you are mine until the morning, understood?”

“Uh huh.”

The women spend the night getting reacquainted with every inch of each other’s bodies and tastes until the early hours of the morning when they let themselves fall into a deep sleep entangled in each other.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KW – Hello

EO – Where are you guys?

KW – Oh crap, the alarm didn’t go off, what time is it?

EO – 10

KW – Shit! Kel, wake up we need to get moving!

KW – Can you stall the ‘rents for us, we will be there asap

EO – No worries, I already called and pushed our reservation back a half hour. Get your asses moving though!

KO – We’ll see you soon Er. Bye

 

“I need to take Buddy out, you jump in the shower first and when I get back I’ll grab one.”

Kasey goes through her drawers and pulls on some sweat pants and a hoodie quickly before heading out the door. Kelley hears the front door open and close before she heads into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Kasey gets back from the walk and makes sure Buddy gets her breakfast, before heading to the bedroom. She strips out of the clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and makes her way to the bathroom, where Kelley is just getting out of the shower. She gives Kasey a quick look up and down before grabbing a towel off the rack behind her. “Quit drooling and get moving O’Hara.” “Can’t help it, have you seen yourself lately, the changes in your training are definitely agreeing with you.” “Kel, we can play later, right now we need to be adults, so go get dressed!” Kasey grabs a quick shower and towels off, deciding not to bother styling her hair and instead wear a snapback, she throws on jeans, an Under Armour long sleeve and running shoes along with the ever-present leather jacket.

She heads into the living room and finds Kelley on her phone. She signals to the door and Kelley nods and walks out towards the car. Kasey grabs her purse, phone and keys and locking the door behind her heads to the car.

“Who were you talking to Kel?”

“Just Press, double checking when I’m coming back, she wanted for me to pass along congratulations to you as well.”

“Tell her thank you from me. That girl is such a sweetheart. I never thought to check in with her after Tobs and Alex got together.”

“She’s ok with it Kase, they are two of her best friends, and between you and me she’s always had her eyes on someone else, who isn’t available.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

 

“Surprisingly we are only 15 minutes late.”

“My family expects me to be late, so 15 minutes is early in their books.”

 

Inside the restaurant

“Morning everyone.”

Kasey and Kelley grab their seats with Kylie and Erin alongside them and the parents across from them.

“Would anyone like coffee?”

“Yes please!” both Kasey and Kelley respond.

“So, what did you guys think of the game?”

“We’ve been to a lot of Kelley’s games, but it’s a completely different experience cheering on a goalkeeper. Watching you dive across and prevent the ball from going in was as Kylie said, “pretty cool” we will have to come to a few more games this season and definitely when Kelley’s team is here.”

“Hey, Mom, whose jersey are you going to wear for that game?”

“Umm, I guess we will figure that out closer to game day.”

After eating and saying goodbye to Kelley’s parents, Erin drives Kelley and Grandma Pat back to the house while Kasey and Kylie drive back in her car.

“Er, you staying for supper?”

“No, I just wanted to see Buddy and check out the house before I head on my way home.”

Kelley picks up the leash and throws towards Erin, “Walk time Buddy.” Buddy comes running over to Erin and sits awaiting the leash being hooked up to him. “Don’t forget a bag.” Erin and Buddy head out the door for a walk and Kasey walks in alone. “Where’s Ky?” “With Erin, we caught them on the way out.”

Soon enough they return from the walk and Erin gives them all hugs and promises to message Kylie before leaving for home.

They spend the next few hours just chatting with each other and catching up on everything they’ve missed.

Allie returns soon afterwards and gets a big hug from Kylie. “Where were you Alligator?” “I stayed at a friend’s place last night to give your Mom’s some alone time.” “Nice game Wild, think you could show me how to punt for distance? That was an impressive kick.” “Thanks, Al, you sticking around for supper?”

“Depends what are we having or should I say what are you making because we both know I’m a lousy cook.”

“You are getting better, the pasta you made the other day wasn’t that bad.”

“It was crunchy.”

“I was trying to be nice Al, I’m kinda thinking a cheat night is in order. How do you feel about picking us up some pizza?” “You buy, I’ll pick it up.” “Deal” Kasey digs out some cash and sends Allie out to pick them up food.

After they all devour pizza, they decide to watch a couple of movies. During Beauty and the Beast, Kylie starts yawning and it’s not long before she is out cold along with Kasey and Kelley.

“Should we wake them?”

“Not before I get a picture, they look really cute all snuggled up under the blanket together.”

Grandma Pat rubs Kasey’s shoulder, “Kase, Kasey wake up, you need to go to bed.” Kasey slowly opens her eyes and realizes her wife and daughter are sleeping beside her. She smiles not wanting to disturb them. “I already took a picture Wild, you need to get your girls to bed.” “Yeah.” She slowly removes herself from Kylie’s hold and lays her down on the couch. “Kel, wake up babe.” Kelley yawns and opens her eyes, she looks at Kylie and a smile forms on her face. “I got her, go to bed.” Kasey checks that everything is locked up and lights turned off while Kelley carries Kylie into the room she is sharing with her Grandmother for the night.

Kasey heads into the bathroom and does what she needs to before slipping on a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Kelley follows soon afterwards and does the same before climbing into bed beside Kasey. “I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow.” “I know, but our teams play each other in a month.” “It sucks though that I’m going back to Ottawa without you.” “I can’t ask for more time away from the team right now. I really wanted to be there to see you get your award, but Kylie and your Mom will be.” “I know, it’s not the same as having you there though.” “I would be a distraction for you anyways Kase, you need to be able to study and do well on your finals, get your award and didn’t you say you have some interviews lined up while you are there as well?” “Yeah, I probably won’t play in our game against Chicago though because I will miss a couple of days training.” “The game isn’t until Sunday and you’ll be back on Thursday, you might be okay, guess if you have a good game against my old team it might dictate if you play or not.”

“I don’t want to talk shop anymore babe, I want to enjoy the time I have left with you.” Kelley climbs on top of Kasey and joins their lips, pushing her tongue into Kasey’s mouth and staking her claim. The action draws a moan from Kasey as their tongues continue to explore and enjoy each other. Kasey’s hands slip under Kelley’s shirt and begin to lift it up, but Kelley separates from her and looks at her, “Not tonight, I just want to kiss and hold you.” They continue to exchange gentle loving kisses until Kelley climbs off of Kasey and indicates for her that it’s time to sleep by wrapping her arms around her. “Good night beautiful, I love you.” “Night Kel, I love you.”

 


	101. Chapter 101

Kelley wakes up in the morning to an empty bed, reaching over she hits the button on her phone to check the time. I can’t believe I’m awake this early she thinks. As she lays there, she can hear laughing coming from another room and decides that she might as well get up. After making a quick trip to the bathroom she walks down the hallway towards the living area and stops when Kasey and Kylie come into view. Kylie is holding Kasey’s guitar and Kasey is showing her how to play as they sing a Disney song. Kelley, thankful that she has her phone in her hand takes a couple of pictures and then switches over to the video function and records them smiling and laughing. She feels a tap on her shoulder and looks over to see Grandma Pat watching them as well. They stand there in silence just watching the mother and daughter enjoy each other’s company. Eventually, Kelley’s buzzing phone gives them away and they join them on the couch.

“So, I guess it’s time for breakfast and then everyone needs to get ready for their flights. Kelley covers Kasey’s hand with her own, knowing what is going through her wife’s thoughts at that moment. “C’mon Kase, let’s get some coffee and food, then you can help me pack.” “In other words, we can make out some more before we need to leave, I’m pretty well packed, I didn’t bring much,” Kelley says into Kasey’s ear.

“Just put the dishes in the sink I’ll do them when I get back or maybe Allie will whenever she wakes up. Ky, do you need any help with packing?”

“Grandma can help me, you should help Mom-O so she doesn’t forget anything.”

“Hey, I only forgot cleats one time.”

“You’re a professional soccer player and you forgot to bring cleats to soccer practice.”

“Yeah, I can’t argue with that. C’mon babe, apparently I need your help.”

 

Kasey and Kelley walk into the bedroom and close the door, “So we have like 10 – 15 minutes max, let’s make it count babe.” They hold each other and exchange loving kisses until they figure they are almost out of time and then make sure to actually pack Kelley’s bag and change into clothes to go out. Holding hands, they walk out to the living room and see Allie is now up and chatting with Kylie. “Morning Allie, can you do me a favour and take Buddy out for a long w a l k (spell it out), I only took him for a quick one earlier.” “Sure, after I grab a coffee.” “Thanks, Al.” They all exchange their goodbyes with Allie as they head out the door to Kelley’s old car. “I’m glad you left your car here Kel, the Camaro is a sweet ride, but not meant for a family or a dog.” They load their bags in the trunk, and Kasey drives them to the airport.

Kelley’s flight departs an hour prior to Grandma Pat and Kylie’s. They check in for their flights and wait for them to be called. Kasey wraps her arms around and holds Kelley while they wait, not caring that others are looking at them. Once her flight is called, they all take turns and hug Kelley, “I love you, message me when you get in please, safe flight.” “I will, I love you, knock ‘em dead out there Wild Thing.” They kiss and Kelley heads off towards her gate. Kasey feels the tears start to well up in her eyes and Kylie surprises her with a hug. “Everything will be okay Mom.” “Thanks, Ky, I love you, you know that?” “Yep, and I love you. I can’t wait to tell Brianna and Taylor about your game and show them the new stuff I got.”

Kylie starts playing a game on Kasey’s phone and Grandma Pat sits down beside her. “I’m really glad that you were here this weekend.” “Even if Kelley hadn’t made the arrangements, there was no way we weren’t going to be here for you. I’m proud of you Kasey Jane.” “Urgh, please no middle name.” “I’m around if you need to talk you know.” “I do, thank you for always being there for me Mom, I love you.” “Love you too Kasey.”

“Ky, hand the phone over that’s your flight being called.” Kylie hands over the phone and wraps her arms around her, “Love you, Mom.” “Love you Ky, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, be good for Grandma.” “Okay, Mom.” Kasey hugs her Mom and soon is all alone as they make their way out to the plane that will take them home.

Kasey sits down for a few minutes to collect herself before making her way out to the car. She heads home, has something to eat and gets her stuff ready for the team’s training session. When she arrives at the stadium she is told to get changed, but not to head out to the field as they are having a team meeting.

Kasey takes a seat beside Kaleigh, “Your family get away ok?”

“Yeah, so what are we doing today?”

“Reviewing the game, I saw Nathan bringing out the bands, so I’m assuming you guys are doing some resistance training today.”

“I like resistance training!”

“Keepers are weird!”

“Yes, we are.”

Coach Riley takes his place at the front of the room and proceeds to show them a video of the game, highlighting both good and bad plays, then discussing areas in need of improvement.

“As you saw in the game against Orlando, the Pride players were caught flat-footed when Wild dropped a bomb straight down the centre; after seeing that we have decided to activate our keepers and allow them a bit more freedom with the ball. Get your cleats on and I expect everyone on the field in 10.”

“Yes, Coach!”

Kasey and Katelyn go through various exercises with the bands and various other training tools. Her legs and core hurting, Kasey is glad when a water break is called for.

“Still like resistance training Wild?”

“Ask me once I regain feeling in my legs.”

Nathan hands Kasey and Katelyn each a pinney and tells them to join their group. They go through some breakout and positioning drills, with Kasey being allowed to direct her blue team vs Katelyn’s yellow one. After doing some punting and passing to get her side moving downfield, Kasey decides to take the next opportunity to join the attack and dribbles forward as her defenders drop behind her, the yellow team stays back so she continues pushing forward with the ball before crossing it over to Zerboni. She jogs back to her end and watches as the players on her team cut through the yellow team’s defence and easily tap the ball in.

“Wild, here now!” Kasey runs over expecting to be in trouble, “Meet me in my office in 10.” “Yes, coach.”

“The rest of you, 3 laps and call it a day. Good practice everyone.”     

Kasey takes off her gloves, then removes her shoes, socks and shin guards before pulling on some slides. She gathers up her stuff and heads toward the coaches’ office.

Passing Katelyn on the way, she makes sure to say “Good practice” to her partner between the posts.  

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Come in Wild.”

“Have a seat.”

“First thing’s first, you are starting against Houston, we’ve already informed Katelyn of our decision. Now, about practice today, what were your impressions?”

“Honestly, players were on top of each other, the level of communication sucks. We aren’t attacking, pushing forward or looking to create space. There is no way I should have been able to dribble to the ball as far as I did without being challenged.”

“Then we are in agreement, tomorrow’s practice is going to be a bit different, we are going to work on some team building exercises. Get everyone back on the same page. I understand you have a dog, does he like to play ball?”

“Yes, Buddy loves to chase balls and squirrels for that matter.”

“Good, we brought in Hinkle’s dog before and all he did was lick everyone. Get yourself cooled down and we’ll see you and Buddy in the morning.”

Kasey goes through her cool down and stretching exercises before grabbing a shower and heading for home. Once at home she gets herself something to eat, gets comfy on the couch and puts on her recovery boots, before messaging Kelley.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Just home from practice, quite the workout today with bands. I’m doing recovery at the moment. Coach let me know I’m starting the game against Houston and asked me to bring Buddy to practice tomorrow. Anyways call or message me later, I love you XOXO

 

Once done with her recovery, she takes Buddy for a short walk and then decides to focus on finishing off the logo drawings for Kriegs. She heads into the spare bedroom or as Allie calls it “her studio” and sits down at her newly purchased drafting table and chair. She hits the button on the nearby speaker and music makes it way through the room. Buddy curls up at her feet as she loses herself in the fine line work, copying and then blocking off the design. She takes a final look at it, before signing the sketch and scanning them to email on to Ali.

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kasey Wild: Hey, Kriegs, check your email. I finished the designs for your camp. Tell Ash, I’m getting the start against Houston.

Kriegs: They look awesome as expected Kase. Thanks again and congratulations, you definitely deserve the start.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Wife: Hey beautiful, congrats on getting the start. I knew it would happen, believe in yourself. I’m exhausted from training, still need to do recovery and go grocery shopping. I’ll call you tomorrow. I know it will be too late by the time I’m done everything tonight. Buddy at practice, that could be interesting. I love you Kase, sweet dreams XOXO

Beautiful 1: I’ll be in studio tomorrow after practice, but message me. Love you, see you in my dreams.

“Buddy, want to go for a walk?” His ear’s perk up at the sound of the w-word. Kasey puts on shoes and collects what she needs before hooking the leash on Buddy and heading out the door. When she returns, she sees the house lit up, Allie must be home she thinks as her roommate has a tendency to turn every light on in the house and then forget to turn them off. Kasey shakes her head and after unhooking Buddy starts making her way around to turn off the extra lights.

“Allie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have class tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but I was contemplating not going, why?”

“Want to come to practice with Buddy and me?”

“You’re bringing Buddy?”

“Yep, Coach asked me too, I figure you can keep an eye on him so he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“I’ll just get the notes for my morning class. You’re in the studio tomorrow afternoon, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how long I’ll be there for.”

“Ok, wake me up in the morning?”

“I will, I know to have coffee in hand.”

“I’ve trained you, well roomie!”

“Uh huh, how’s Katie liking her new job?”

“She says she is learning a ton and really likes her most of her coworkers, her boss is apparently a bit of a tool.”

“Let her know that I finally got my mark back on the manual, the instructor really liked the layout and graphics, I got docked for some minor stuff including a missing period in the references, but did really well overall, so tell her thank you from me ok?”

“Stupid references, I always get docked on them as well! I will do that, see you in the morning.”

“Night Allie.”

“Let’s go to bed Buddy.”

Kasey goes through her usual bedtime routine, before getting into bed, pulling the covers up and falling asleep.

 

Just finishing eating supper, Kelley is sitting down checking her emails. “CP, did you get an email about a couple of friendlies against Mexico?”

“Yeah, Laura isn’t happy with the Federation scheduling games during the season; even if it only means the players missing one NWSL game. Looks like there is only one game that may be affected by it though. Courage vs. Reign. I wonder what the Courage is going to do if all of their players are recalled.”

“I’m sure Jill won’t do that, and they are already making arrangements to bring in some girls for the experience. Yeah, according to the list Dunn, Mewis and Dahlkemper are the recalls from the Courage. Pinoe and Long are recalled from the Reign, so that should make it easier on Kase.”

 

“I’ll see in the morning KO, I’m heading to bed.”

“Night CP.”

 

Allie walks onto the field with Buddy on leash wearing his own customized Courage “Buddy” jersey.

“Alright ladies bring it in, our focus today will be on teamwork and creating space. As you’ve already noticed you have a new teammate today. Spread out, we are going to play keep away with Buddy and members of the coaching staff in the middle, call your passes, if you don’t or if you miss, both you and the recipient owe 10 push-ups. Keep the passes on the ground, if they leave the ground you owe 20 push-ups.”

Allie unleashes Buddy, “Get the ball, Buddy.” Buddy starts running towards HAO who currently has the ball when she goes to pass to Mewis, she forgets to call it, making both players drop down and do push-ups. They continue playing keep away until most of the players have had to do at least one set of push-ups, Kasey included. “Communication is key ladies, we aren’t talking to each other enough on the field.” “Now grab some water, while we set up for our next task.”

Kasey lays down on the field, Buddy comes running and starts licking her, “No Buddy, no licks.” She sits up and hugs him. A camera goes off in the distance capturing the moments. Allie sits down on the bench and a tired-out Buddy soon joins her, falling asleep at her feet.

“Okay, keepers together, everyone else grab a partner.” The players partner up and each pairing is handed a blindfold. We are going to play blindfold soccer, one partner wears the blindfold while the other directs them, players link arms, you must remain attached at all times. Keepers both of you are going to be blindfolded, with a staff member directing you. Everyone understand?” “Yes, Coach.”

The players struggle with working together to get the ball until they start to realize they need to talk to each other and one player can’t just pull the other around and make it work. Fortunately, they have shortened the playing area so Kasey and Katelyn both get to be involved as well. No score is kept, but Kasey can tell based on the sound of the mesh behind her and cheering that she let in at least 3 balls. The whistle blows and they continue to play with the players switching over the blindfold.

“Katelyn, I want you to come down and instruct Kasey.” “Yes, Coach.”

“Allie, you want to take over the other goal?” “Do I have to be blindfolded?” “Yes. Nathan will instruct you.” “Ok.” Allie joins the game much to the dismay of Buddy who wants to play as well but is currently tied to the bench.

They play a bit longer, with the coaching staff hoping that by pairing the two keepers up, they can bridge some of the distance between the two of them. It has become noticeable that they don’t interact with each other unless necessary.

“Okay, bring it in. Is everyone having fun today?” The players nod, smile and say “Yeah” “Good, that was the point to get everyone talking. One last thing for today, an old favourite of mine, dodgeball. No headshots, don’t hurt each other and please don’t get injured or I’ll never hear the end of it from management. You get hit, join me on the sidelines. Let’s see who the last ones standing are. Assume the positions on my whistle it’s go time.” The whistle blows and there are balls flying everywhere with the team laughing at each other. The numbers thin out on the field and Kasey is left with Katelyn opposite her. “Let’s go Wild.” She hears Allie yell and Buddy bark.

Kasey has two balls in her hands, to Katelyn’s one, “Fun fact, I’m ambidextrous Rowland, you ready to take me on?” Katelyn throws the ball at Kasey who blocks it with the balls in her hands before releasing the ball from her right then left hand at Katelyn who jumps over the first but gets hit by the second. “Winner Wild!” Kasey runs over to Katelyn and gives her a hug, “Why don’t you come over to my place for supper on Friday, we really should get to know each other better.” “I’d like that.”

The practice is called, the players begin their cooldowns and make their way over to collect their belongings and remove their cleats. Kasey decides to play with Buddy a bit more, so she has Allie let him off leash and plays keep away with him for a bit. He gets ahold of the ball and punctures it, “Oops!” Kasey says making Allie laugh. “Can you take Buddy home I need to get ready to go to the studio.”

 “Yep, don’t have too much fun superstar.”

Thenccourage

(Insert photos from the training session, including Buddy)

A new face took part in training today with the Courage. Welcome to North Carolina Buddy.

#NWSL, #Courage, #NoFinishLine

Liked by kaseywild1 and 1,400 others.

Couragefan Whose dog is that?

  * Buddy is Kasey Wild’s dog.



Pridegirl11 New team mascot?

  * Maybe



Kellseyfan4ever Kasey <3 <3 <3

 

Kasey goes through her cool down and stretching, grabbing a quick shower and making herself presentable before picking up a meal on the go and arriving at the studio. She takes her guitar out of the trunk of the car and makes her way into the studio. She is relieved to find out that she is working with the same team as before minus Lauren and H of course.

She finds out that the label has taken her song and inserted a sampling from another song to make it more in line with their vision. Having been practising with the higher tempo, she finds that she is able to lay her track down fairly quickly and watches as they do their magic with it and mix it all together. They are playing back the mostly finished song when Kasey’s phone buzzes.

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

 Sexxy Wife: Looks like someone had a fun practice today. Buddy looks adorable in his jersey and you look happy in the picture with him. I’m assuming you are in the studio currently, call me later beautiful XOXO

 

Kasey takes a quick look on Instagram and sees the pictures Kelley is referring to, making a note to save them to use later.

“Okay, Wild, let’s go again from the top and we should be good with this track.”

Kasey goes through the song twice more and they feel that they have what they need. While they are taking a break to eat Kasey gives Kelley a quick call

**_RING, RING_ **

KO: Hey beautiful

KW: I love when you answer the phone like that.

KO: Good to know, I plan on doing it for quite a while.

KW: Sounds good to me. How was your day?

KO: Did a meet and greet, had a guy removed because he made a couple of comments in regards to us.

KW: What kind of comments?

KO: The kind where he insinuated, that he could do a better job pleasing you in bed than me.

KW: Ah, that kind. He obviously has no idea of your skill level in the bedroom, O’Hara. They’re calling me now babe, time to get back at it. Talk tomorrow, love you.

KO: Love you

Kasey heads back into the studio. “We sent the file on to the label for approval. Are you interested in doing an acoustic recording of it as well? The label already gave us approval for it as possibly a bonus track.”

“Yes.”

“Let’s get you set up for it. We will do a recording of you playing the guitar and then an overlay of your vocals.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: I’m going to call you, don’t answer, put it on speaker and mute and you can listen in.

 

Kasey dials the number and sets her phone down beside her. She gets the signal from the booth and begins singing. She finishes the song and gets thumbs up from the booth. Picking up her phone she hits the end button.

 

Sexxy Wife: Just so you know, most of my team just heard you, we are out for a team dinner. It sounds even better with the guitar, I hope they release that version rather than the pop one. XO

 

“There’s the famous O’Hara grin.”

“Leave KO alone she’s finally clueing in that she married up. I mean have you see her wife?”

“Wow, not even an argument, damn, Wild tamed your ass.”

“Now that everyone has had their fill of picking on me, I’m going to head out; you coming Press?”

 

Kelley and Christen leave the restaurant and their teammates laughing behind.

“It’s true what they are saying, you have changed since Kasey came along.”

“I love her, she’s made me a better person and I can’t wait to build a future with her and Kylie.”

“I wish I had someone in my life like that.”

“I know Pressy, but in the meantime, I will be here for you.”

“Thanks, but I’m pretty sure your wife would object to you keeping me warm at night.”

“That she definitely would, I’m pretty sure my family would disown me as well. Let’s get home, it’s getting late and we have training tomorrow.”

 

Kasey gets up in the morning and goes about her routine of taking Buddy out, yoga, and meditation then breakfast. Having a day off from training and not needing to be in the studio until the afternoon, she takes advantage of the quiet time to finish off the last of her assignments for school. She clicks the send button and watches as the 5-page report makes it way to her instructor in Ottawa. Looking at the stack of school stuff around her, she decides to clear away the papers and books for the courses she is now finished and leave only the stuff for the two classes where she has to write a final. I should probably set aside some time to study soon, she thinks.   

Getting up from her chair, she steps on one of Buddy’s toys causing it to squeak and get his attention. She throws it over to him and he proceeds to continue making it squeak. She makes herself another cup of coffee and heads into her studio, with the intent of working on Kelley’s now late birthday present. She lays the paper out flat and clamps it down, then opens the folder on her laptop with reference pictures. She prints out a copy of the photo of Kelley in her Royals uniform and places it just above where she is drawing it as part of the collage drawing for her wife.

“KO, is going to love that when you are done.”

“I hope so, it’s the longest I have ever spent working on something, not to mention the biggest drawing I have ever done. I want it to be perfect.”

 “Wild, with the number of details you have added, it’s beyond perfect. I’m pretty sure you captured every single one of her freckles.”

“She has more freckles than that.”

“Okay, we’re not going there. I’m heading out for class, you around later or am I on my own for supper?”

“You’re on your own tonight, I’ll probably be at the studio late.”

“Are they going to release another song soon?”

“Probably not for a couple of months, they want me to promote “I Got You” a bit more and make sure the recordings I do are on point before releasing the next song. We have a bye week coming up, and the label wants me to perform live on one of the morning shows in New York.”

“Can I come with you to New York? crap, I gotta go or I’m going to be late, finding parking on campus is always a pain.”

Allie heads off to school leaving Kasey to focus on her masterpiece for a little while longer.

****

**_RING, RING_ **

K – Morning Jeff, what can I do for you today?

J – Sorry, for calling you so early Kasey, but I needed to let you know about a couple of changes in your schedule.

K- It’s alright, I’m always up early. What changes?

J- First, the Harley photoshoot that was previously scheduled for next week, has been pushed up, the photographer is only available this coming Sunday. Also, rather than it just being a local campaign they now want to use the photos nationwide, they have offered a financial incentive on top of the original exchange of goods. I’ll have an email sent to you with the updated information and terms for your approval. You will need to be in Charlotte for 9 am on Sunday.

K- We are at home this week, so that shouldn’t be a problem. What else?

J - They have decided to make a video for “Strangers” and want you to appear in it, it would only be a background part, so two days in and out.

K – When and where would I be doing the video?

J – Soon, we are working out schedules for everyone and it sounds like Miami. You really should consider getting yourself an assistant Wild.

K – I’ll think about it. Is that all Jeff?

J – You have an updated itinerary for Ottawa, the label has added a couple of interviews with French media outlets. Dani will be meeting you there and coordinating things on that end. That’s it for now, have fun in the studio today Wild.

K – Thanks, later Jeff

J – Bye

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

C Press: (Insert photo of Kelley asleep on the couch wearing Kasey’s Courage jersey)

Kasey Wild: She looks so peaceful, thanks CP

C Press: You’re welcome. Have a good one.

Kasey Wild: You too.

Kasey clues into the time and heads towards her bedroom to get clothes ready, grab a shower and something to eat before making the drive to the studio.

 

“Hey, Wild, which one do you want to start off with today?”

“How about we start with Close to Me, it’s more the vibe I’m feeling at the moment.”

“Okay, we’ll get it loaded and ready to go.”

Several hours and many takes later, they finally feel that they’ve captured the song. They call out for pizza and are sitting, eating and chatting with each other. Kasey sits and picks away at a salad.

“What’s going on Wild, you don’t seem like yourself today?”

“I’m just not really feeling the next song.”

“Think you can get through it?”

“I’m trying to get myself in a different headspace, it needs emotion. Any ideas?”

“Picture your wife cheating on you? Or maybe in your case, you want to start your games, right? What kind of mood are you in when you don’t?”

“I’ll try that picturing that, thanks, Neil.”

“Don’t forget we are going to be mixing some rapper named “Dolla $ign” into as well. Get mad Wild and let’s get this done, so we can all go home.”

“I have an idea can you cue up a song for me? It might help get me there.”

“Let’s go to the booth and find out.”

Neil cues up “Whataya want from me” by Adam Lambert. Kasey slips on the headphones and starts singing loudly along with the song, with Neil stealthy recording it. The song finishes and Kasey looks towards the booth and all eyes are on her. Neil stops the recording and speaks to Kasey, “How are you feeling now Wild?” “Fucking awesome, let’s do this.”

Four hours later and Kasey is walking out of the studio with Neil.

“I can’t wait to mix that song tomorrow, I know you were hesitant at first to record it, but with your voice going raspy it sounded really good.”

“Hopefully the label thinks the same. I’ll see you soon Neil.”

 

Skip ahead to Saturday

Game Day against the Houston Dash

Having already completed their warm-ups players are in the changeroom putting on their game jerseys and going through their last-minute prep. Kasey has already slipped on her green keeper jersey and is standing in front of the mirror going through her self-talk and visualizations. She checks her hair for a final time and heads back to her seat awaiting final instructions.

Coach Riley goes over the game plan with the team, reminding them to communicate with each other. He looks over at Kasey, “Wild, get your gloves on.” “Yes, Coach.”

Kasey runs down the field stopping at the top of the goal box, to shrink the net. She turns around shakes out her hands and arms out and jumps 3 times.

The whistle blows and immediately the Courage is on the offensive, with Dunn putting the ball behind Campbell barely 3 minutes into the game. Kasey has touched the ball 5 times and been forced to make 1 save off a shot from far heading into the half. The second half begins and once again the Courage come out flying, clearly, the team building exercises earlier in the week have helped as the passes are on point and the opportunities plentiful on the Dash net. Campbell has been playing well but is helpless when the ball deflects in front of her and makes its way just inside the post for a second Courage goal at the 58th-minute mark. The Dash manages to get a couple more shots on target before the end, but nothing that Kasey can’t handle.

Final score Dash 0 Courage 2 (Dunn, Debinha) Kasey makes 5 saves to earn her second clean sheet.

Kasey shakes hands and congratulates the opposition on a good game. She finally gets to meet Jane Campbell, the goalkeeper ahead of her on the USWNT depth chart and along with Katelyn, they chat for a couple of minutes before heading on their way. Since Katelyn and Kasey sat down and had a meal together, they understand each other better and have actually started developing a friendship.

Kasey listens to the final instructions from the coaching staff and then goes through her post-game routine quickly, knowing she will be up extra early in the morning to drive to Charlotte. She is thankful that she isn’t stopped as she makes her way out to her car and drives home.

Once she gets home, she takes Buddy for his nightly walk, checks she has everything that she has been requested to bring for the photo shoot ready to go and nukes some leftover pasta to eat. She smiles when she receives a message from Kelley informing her that they tied their game against Orlando 1-1. She changes into clothes to sleep in, double checks that her alarm is set and sends Kelley a message before calling it a night.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Congrats on the tie, I’m in bed already, will be up early for the photo shoot. I’ll call you tomorrow some time. Love you, miss you XOXO

 

Kelley is going through recovery the following day with her teammates, relaxing by the pool and on the verge of falling asleep.

“KO, check your wife’s Instagram, it’s blowing up.”

“Shit, what did Kase do?”

“You’ll see.”

“Woah.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KW – Hey Babe

KO – What the hell Kase?

KW – I take it you’ve seen the pics

KO – Yeah, care to explain

KW – Rather than it just being a local thing, it’s going nationwide. They are planning on using the pics taken at our wedding alongside the ones from today. I get to keep all of the clothes and a sizeable deposit is being made to my bank account.

KO – Your abs look fucking amazing, but was it really necessary to pose in just a bra?

KW – Yes it was. What do you think about the jacket I’m wearing in the pic?

KO – You’re wearing a jacket?? Please tell me that is the most revealing picture?

KW – Yes. I did do some wearing a crop top though. Hold on a minute I’m going to send you a picture of what I’m currently wearing.

KO: Okay

Kelley hears a voice in the background as Kasey asks someone to take a picture.

KW: (Insert picture of Kasey sitting reverse on a bike wearing a white HD tank top, jeans and boots)

KO: Fuck me, your gorgeous Kase. If I was a guy, I’d be pitching a serious tent right now.

KW: Thought you would like that. I have to go, still, have a couple of outfits left to put on. Don’t worry it’s all t-shirts and jeans. Love you, babe, call me later yeah?

KO: I love you too beautiful, and most definitely.

 

Kelley puts down her phone and gets up from her chair.  

“You okay, KO?”

“Yep.”

Kelley dives in the water, hoping to alleviate the throbbing she is feeling between her legs.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Error: Have you seen the pictures of Wild on Insta? Got me seriously questioning my sexuality.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: Those, pics are fire, Wild, abs for days!

Wild Thing: We still on to hang out on Friday?

JenS: For sure! Can’t wait to see you, feels like it’s been forever. Miss my hot bff

Wild Thing: Tell Kailen not to forget to bring her wallet to the game. Supper will be on her after the game.

JenS: Them’s fighting words Wild!

Wild Thing: You know it, but my team isn’t 0 – 3 to start the season.

JenS: True, when are you leaving for Ottawa?

Wild Thing: Sunday afternoon, I’ll do recovery with the team and then fly out.

JenS: How are you getting to the airport?

Wild Thing: Shuttle from the hotel

JenS: Ok, was going to say cabs are expensive as hell to go there.

Wild Thing: Got it covered! Thanks, Jen. See you in a couple of days.

 

Kasey finally makes it home and into bed in the early hours of Monday morning, not looking forward to the fact that she has a double training session that day.

Struggling to get herself out of bed after the alarm goes off, Kasey is surprised when she hears a knock on her door and looks up to see Allie coffee in hand. “Morning.” “You got in pretty late last night.” “Yeah, the shoot lasted longer than expected. I’m exhausted. What are you doing up so early?” “I got a call yesterday asking me to come in for training with you, apparently that Sadie girl is expecting and is going to be sitting out the season. So, I’m bumped up to 3rd in line.” “Nice, congrats Allie and thank you for the coffee.” “Your welcome, now get your ass moving.”

“I could get used to being chauffeured around by you.”

“You only like me for the car, don’t you?”

“N’ah, I like your dog and kid too.”

“C’mon, let’s get in there, Nathan doesn’t like to wait.”

 

“OMG Wild, you train like that all the time?”

“Usually I do more, I was taking it a bit easy today. To be #1 you have to be willing to put in the work.”

“Now, I understand your abs, mine are killing!”

“Yep.”

“Did you see the guy in the US shirt today talking with the Coach?”

“Yeah, probably just checking in on the girls before the friendlies.”

“He was watching you quite a bit Wild.”

“No more than anyone else. You want to come with me to deliver some tickets for Kasey’s Kids?”

“Sure, I think it’s awesome you deliver them to the schools yourself.”

“It’s good publicity and I enjoy seeing the children’s reactions to me being there.”

 

Skip ahead to Thursday and the Courage are just finishing practice in preparation for the game against Sky Blue FC on Saturday. Kasey has already been announced not surprisingly as the starter for the game on the weekend.

“Good practice ladies. Bus leaves here for the airport at 9 am sharp. Tomorrow will be a recovery day with a curfew.”

“HAO, think you could swing by and pick me up in the morning?”

“Sure, thing Wild, but coffee is on you.”

“Deal.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: Call me when you get to the hotel, we’ll come and pick you up.

Wild Thing: Ok. See you soon.

Arriving at the hotel, Kasey drops her bags and waits for HAO to claim her bed before laying down on the other.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

JS – That you Wild?

KW – Yep, just got to the hotel.

JS – Kailen, wants to know if you are interested in going to the vegan place for lunch?

KW – Yes

JS – Carli is going to join us as well.

KW – Ok, one sec I’m going to ask HAO is she wants to come too.

“I’m going out for lunch with Jen, Kailen and Carli, we are hitting up a vegan place, do you want to come?”

“Sure, sounds better than just chilling in the room alone.”

KW – Okay, HAO is in as well.

JS – We will be there in 30, meet us in the lobby.

KW – K, see you soon.

“Half hour in the lobby. I need to wash the airplane off me and change clothes.”

Kasey grabs her toiletry bag and heads into the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth before making her way back over to her bags and pulling out some jeans and a Harley t-shirt and putting them on. She heads back into the bathroom to touch up her makeup and hair. She puts on her favourite pair of UA shoes and tops it with her leather jacket. She takes a seat on the end of the bed while waiting for Heather to finish getting herself ready.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Heading out for a late lunch with Sky Blue girls and HAO. Message me when you land, please. Love you XOXO

 

“Ready Wild?”

“Yeah.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just miss Kel.” HAO hugs Kasey. “She misses you too, you know she messages me all the time checking up on you.” “Two more games and you’ll see her in Utah.” “I know.”

HAO’s phone starts buzzing. “They are here and waiting, that was Carli letting me know.”

 

“Hey Wild Thing been too long.” Kasey lights up as she hugs her best friend. “It definitely has, you staying out of trouble Sheridan?”

“Nope, cuz here has been showing me around to all the hot spots.”

“Hey, Kailen.” “S’up Wild” Kasey hugs Kailen and looks over to where HAO and Carli are already deep in conversation. “How’s Dom?” “Good, she might join us if she can get away from work.”

“Let’s go, people, I’m hungry and you know how I get when I’m hungry.”

“Yes, Cap!”

 

“The food here is even better than I remember. It’s too bad Dom couldn’t make it, next time eh?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Well, some of us should study for finals.”

“My finals are all online.”

“I have two that need to be completed in person, I’m sure they are both going to involve a lot of writing.”

“Sucks to be you!”

“We aren’t taking you two back to the hotel just yet, we booked an escape room and you’re doing it with us. Jen told me how much you wanted to do one in Ottawa but never got the chance too, so we are doing one now.”

“Sweet! What’s the theme?”

“Pirates.”

“OMG! Let’s go!”

“So much for studying eh Wild?”

“I’ll study on the plane.”

 

“That was so much fun, can we go again?”

“Wild, how do you know so much about Blackbeard and pirates?”

“Not from watching Johnny Depp movies I can tell you that much. Long story short I was watching videos on YouTube one day about the St. Lawrence River and sunken ships, it kinda grew from that.”

“Did you know that pirates wore patches to condition their eyes so they could see and fight in the dark?”

“Encyclopedia Wild, everyone.”

“Okay, enough I can’t help the fact that I have a superior intellect.”

“Huh?”

“What she means is high IQ. Not Mensa-level IQ, but still pretty high.”

“That actually explains a lot Wild, does KO know about it?”

“Yes, I had to explain my near perfect GPA and ability to complete crosswords in pen somehow.”

“Anyways, HAO and I need to get back to the hotel now for some team bonding and supper. If you’re nice I’ll let you hear my next song to be released when we get back there.”

“Drive Cap, we want to hear it!”

 

Arriving back at the hotel, the players all make their way up to Kasey and HAO’s room to hear the promised song. Kasey opens up her laptop to play the file, “No phones, no recording ok? The label will have my ass if it leaks.” They all agree. “I’m going to call Kel, she hasn’t heard it yet as I just received the file this morning.”

**_RING, RING_ **

KO – Hey beautiful, how was your outing with the girls?

KW – Really good Babe, we did an escape room, I’ll tell you about it later. They are all listening in, by the way, so keep it clean. Neil sent me the remix file this morning of Let It Be Me, I’m just about to play it for the girls and thought you might like to hear it as well.

KO – Perfect, I’m in my car and you’re on speaker. I’m going to pull over, so I can listen.

KO – Okay, I’m in a parking lot, go for it baby

Kasey cranks up the speakers and hits play.

“That’s the song you wrote for KO?”

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“It’s awesome Wild.”

“Better than the first one.”

“Thanks, guys.”

 “What do you think Kel?”

“I like the acoustic version better, it’s truer to your vision for the song.”

“I know, I’m at the labels mercy though, they said they may include the acoustic version as a bonus track.”

“Kase, my phone is dying and I don’t have a cord with me. I’ll call you in a bit, love you, baby.”

“Love you too.”

 

“Wild, we need to get to our team supper now.”

They walk the Sky Blue players to the lobby, hugging and sending them on their way before making their own way to the designated team meal area.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Wife: Sorry about earlier, I had a crappy practice and wasn’t really in the mood to talk about things. I’m proud of you for not only writing a song but recording it, it just sucks how they have changed it. I love you so much Kase and only ever want the best for you. I’m not sure if I’ll get to talk to you before you go to bed, so if not sweet dreams baby XOXO

Beautiful 1: It’s okay Kel, I understand. I’ve had a few of those days myself lately as well. I wish I could wrap you in my arms right now and make you feel better. I’m at supper right now, so I should get eating. I love you and chances are I’m heading to bed very shortly with it being a game night. I’ll see you in my dreams XOXO

 

“I take it KO messaged.”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“Good, because I didn’t want to have to fly to Utah to kick her ass for screwing with my keepers head before a game.”

“Would you actually do that?”

“No, but I would call and yell at her. When you are done eating, we have team bonding time.”

“Can I get out of it? I just want to chill.”

“Nope, but we can grab some mates and watch a movie together.”

“Let’s do that in our room.”

 “The Abbys’ are next door I’ll go see if they are down for it.”

“Okay, I’m going to change.” HAO makes her way next door while Kasey grabs some clothes to sleep in and heads into the bathroom to change and get herself ready for bed.

When she comes out, the two Abbys are sitting on HAO’s bed, while HAO is sitting on hers.

“So, what movie are we watching?”

 “Wedding Crashers.”

“Perfect, no thinking required.”

Kasey sends Kylie a quick message, just to let her know she loves her and will see her soon, before plugging in her phone and getting comfy in bed. Kasey’s phone starts buzzing halfway through the movie and HAO looks over to see the keeper out cold. Seeing “Sexxy Wife” on the display, she answers it for her.

KO – Hey beautiful

HAO – Ahh thanks, it’s HAO, Kasey is sleeping. Is everything ok? I noticed you have called a few times.

KO – Yeah, just really wanted to hear her voice.

HAO – I’ll have her call you in the morning ok?

KO – Yes, thanks HAO, have a good night and good luck tomorrow.

HAO – Night KO


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI - I'm using Google translate for the French portion, as it's quicker than me doing it. I apologize if it's not exact.

 

“Get up Wild, it’s breakfast time.”

“5 more minutes.”

“I have a water bottle and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Urgh, fine.”

After successfully getting Kasey out of bed, HAO and Kasey head downstairs for breakfast. They are sitting at the table eating, “KO, called last night, I told her you would call back this morning.”

“What’s going on with you Kasey, you fell asleep early last night and I had to threaten you to get you up this morning.”

“Just tired. Been going non-stop lately.”

“Maybe you should ask for Katelyn to play today.”

“That’s not going to happen, I’ll be fine after some yoga and meditation.”

“If you say so.”

After breakfast, HAO makes herself scarce knowing that Kasey needs some quiet time. Kasey takes the time to go through her normal morning routine and centre herself. She heads downstairs to grab a snack before returning to the room and calling Kelley.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KO: Hey Beautiful

KW: Hi

KO: How are you?

KW: Tired.

KO: Have you been eating and staying hydrated?

KW: Yes, I promise.

KO: Ok. Are you ready for Sky Blue?

KW: Yep.

KO: Watch out for Cap, she was bragging about being the first to score on you.

KW: Really? Now I’m extra motivated not to let that happen. HAO’s back so that means it’s time for our pregame nap. I love you, my sexy wife, I’m counting down the days until Utah.

KO: Can’t wait! Love you too my beautiful wife, have a good game. Message me later.

KW: I will! Bye babe

 

Pregame

Kasey is going through her regular warm-up routine but keeps getting distracted looking downfield at Jen running and kicking the ball around. Jen looks towards her and smiles. “Wild, focus!” “Sorry”

The teams head off the field towards their respective rooms to get changed before the game. Kasey walks slowly toward the opening “Let’s go Wild Thing!” she looks up and notices that Jen’s parents and sister are at the game. She smiles and gives them a thumbs up before heading to change into her black kit as the Courage are wearing their light uniforms on that day.

Kasey is sitting down having gone through her pregame routine and awaiting final instructions from the coaching staff when she hears her phone buzz. She knows phones aren’t allowed out at that point, but decides to take a quick look anyway.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: #KaseyWildFanClub #GoWild <3

 

“Wild, get your gloves on!” “Yes, Coach.” Kasey makes sure to rip the Velcro three times on each glove.

Kasey takes her place in line behind Erceg and feels arms wrap around her, she knows who it is without looking, “Thanks for the message. You didn’t tell me your family was here.” “They only got in a couple of hours ago.” “Supper afterwards?” “Yep, see you out there Wild Thing.”

“Good luck Wild.” Kasey and Kailen fist bump before making their way onto the field.

She does her now routine run to the box, before stopping to visualize the net shrinking, turning around, shaking her arms and hands out and jumping up and down three times.

 

The game begins and the teams are playing messy, neither team taking control. Kasey watches as the ball goes back and forth, up and down the field. Sky Blue gains possession with a familiar player leading the breakout, she gains the zone and passes off to Lloyd who then fires a bomb from long range. Kasey sees it all the way and dives across knocking it out past the end zone. The players line up for the corner, the ball comes in and Kasey seeing her opening jumps up to grab it, but in the process takes an elbow to the ribs. She holds on to the ball but goes down, struggling to catch her breath. The referee blows the play down and the trainers come running out. “Wild?” “I’m ok, ribs, just need to catch my breath.” “Can you stand?” “Yeah, I’m good.” Kasey takes some deep breaths, her side hurts but she feels okay to continue. She notices Jen watching with a concerned look on her face. She mouths I’m ok to her as the trainers make their way off the field. “Keeper, you good?” Kasey nods and the referee drops the ball back to her.

She places the ball down in front of her, scans the field and delivers a strike to Lynn Williams. The ball is turned over yet again and the Courage players are on their heels as the home team launches an attack on their net. Kasey punches a cross attempt away from the box, but it isn’t cleared and a shot comes in from the flank, causing Kasey to have to dive to her to the side and knock it away. The ball continues to pinball back and forth between the players in front of her, as the Courage players are unable to get it out of the box, it’s in the air and Kasey sees a head make contact with it and direct it towards the bottom corner, launching herself she manages to get fingertips on it at the very last minute to keep it out, she smothers the ball and quickly gets up. Running the ball towards the top of the box she notices Kailen is playing high and punts the ball downfield. Kailen, anticipating the play comes out hard at the bouncing ball but Williams beats her to it, chipping it over the now sliding Sky Blue keeper. Dunn wins the footrace for the loose ball and toes it into the open net to give the Courage the lead in the 40th minute. Kasey jumps up and cheers her teammates. They head into the changeroom at the half with the slim lead. Kasey tunes out as the Coach gets on the team about their sloppy defensive play and the fact that the opposition has already recorded 12 shots on goal.

They walk out for the second half and the Courage is seemingly back on their game. Kasey is glad to not have a ton of work as her side is hurting more than she let on. In the 80th minute, the play is back in the Courage end, the ball comes at her; one save, rebound, two saves, rebound, three saves, rebound, four over the bar. Kasey is pissed at her team “Man up, clear the box, get the fucking rebounds, let’s go!”

The corner comes into the box and bounces around, the whistle blows and the referee is pointing to the penalty spot indicating a handball, “Are you fucking kidding me, ref? Come on!” “Wild, shut up!” “It’s a bullshit call!” The referee walks towards Kasey. “You’re lucky I’m only giving you a warning and not a card, take the line keeper.”

Kasey does as she is told and looks up to see Carli making her way to the penalty spot. “Shit” She shakes her hands out as Carli places the ball down and backs up to make her run. Kasey notices the angle of her run and when she strikes the ball dives to her left, knocking the ball down and blocking the rebound shot that follows it with her leg. The ball is cleared away.  “Yeah!!” Her teammates swarm around her, patting her on the arm and shoulders before getting into position for another corner kick. The momentum shifts from that point and the Courage take control for the remainder of the game.

The final whistle blows and the score ends at Courage 1 vs Sky Blue 0. Kasey makes 10 saves on her way to her third clean sheet and victory.

She sits down on the field, exhausted and sore, and removes her gloves. Her teammates pull her up and hug her. She puts her gloves in the back of her shorts and slowly makes her way over to congratulate the opposition. “I guess supper is on me eh Wild?” “Next time Kailen, you played a good game.” “You too Wild” “Nice game Wild.” “Thanks, Carli, think next time you could take some softer shots?” “No” “Didn’t think so.” “Wild Thing!!” “Hey, Jen, good game.” “Thanks, you played fucking awesome.” Jen hugs her, “Easy on the ribs.” “Kase, let me see your side.” Kasey lifts her shirt up, “Fuck Wild.” Carli noticing the slight bruising on her side calls for a Courage trainer to come over.

“Come on, we’re taking you to get checked out, you shouldn’t have been playing like this.”

“I guess I need to take a raincheck on supper guys, I’ll message you later Jen.”

“Now Wild.” Kasey follows the trainer off the field and into the changing area. They take a further look at her side and inform her that she will need to go to the hospital and have some x-rays done for precautionary measures. She is allowed to take a quick shower and get changed into fresh clothes before being led out to an awaiting car.   

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Just letting you know I’m on my way to the hospital, got hit in the side during the game and having x-rays done as a precaution. I’ll try and call you later with an update. Love you. PS stopped your girl Lloyd on a PK.

 

Kasey is laying on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling when the doctor finally comes in with the results of the x-rays. They let her know that there are no breaks, just bruising and that she is being discharged, so she can get re-dressed. The doctor discusses with the trainer the best course of action for her, while Kasey struggles to get her clothes back on as she is now feeling the full effect of the injury.

They arrive back at the hotel and Kasey makes her way up to her room, where she finds HAO anxiously waiting. The trainer helps her get situated with some ice and pain relief before letting her know he will have food brought to her and if she needs anything else just send someone to get him, otherwise just rest.

“You need to call your wife she has been calling me every 15 minutes wanting updates.” “Sorry, I wasn’t allowed my phone at the hospital.”

“Can you grab my phone please, it’s in my jacket pocket.”

HAO hands her the phone and after turning it on and scanning all the messages she has received she hits the buttons to call Kelley.

**_RING, RING_ **

KO – Hey, are you ok?

KW – Bruised ribs, I’m sore but ok

KO – How long are you going to be out for?

KW – Anywhere from 1 – 3 weeks, depends on how quickly the pain subsides. I’m not allowed to do anything physical or train for at least the next couple of days, so it works out well that I’ll be in Ottawa.    

KO – I guess so. I watched the highlights of your game, the camera panned in on Carli, she looked shocked that you got her PK.

KW – I shocked myself on that one, it hurt like hell when I hit the ground. How was your game?

KO – Draw 0 – 0. I should go now I’m getting dirty looks from people in the restaurant for talking on my phone. I’m glad you’re ok. I love you, Kase. Take care of yourself and I’ll talk to you tomorrow beautiful.

KW – I will love you too, night Kel

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Wild Thing: Hey, I’m back at the hotel now. X-rays were negative, they figure just bruised ribs. I’ll be fine in a couple of weeks. Please say hello to your family for me, I wish I could have joined you all for supper.

JenS: I’m glad you are going to be ok. The family all say hello back. Question, do you by chance have any of those player postcards with you?

Wild Thing: I do, I brought a stack with me to give out at home, why?

JenS: There was a girl at the game tonight who really wanted to meet you, but when you left without signing, she was upset. I told her why you had to leave and that we are friends and I would do my best to get an autograph for her.

Wild Thing: Do you have a contact for her?

JenS: Go on Instagram, her mom tagged me in a photo with her, her name is Madison.

Wild Thing: Ok, I’m going to send them a message. Thanks, Jen. Can we do coffee in the morning? I’m not allowed to do recovery, so I’ll probably just be sitting in my room or around the hotel until flight time.

JenS: Sounds like a plan. Talk to you in the am.

 

There is a knock on the door and a tray with food is delivered for Kasey. She devours the cold vegetables and rubber chicken she is so hungry at this point.

“I’ll be back in a bit, you good?”

“Yeah”

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks”

 

Kasey goes on her Instagram account and finds the photo Jen was referring to. She clicks on the account and notices the pictures are mostly of two girls playing soccer, one of whom is a goalkeeper. She sends a quick message off apologizing for not being able to meet with them after the game and offers to send along some autographs with Jen for them.

She is met with a quick response from Madison’s mother, understanding why she wasn’t able to sign, thanking her for contacting them and giving her an address and phone number.

HAO returns with two cups in her hands and passes one over to Kasey, “It’s tea, I thought you could use something warm to drink.” “Thank you!”

Kasey drinks the tea and sends a quick message off to Kylie telling her not to worry that she is fine and will see her tomorrow.

Needing to go to the bathroom, Kasey removes the now melted ice from her side and attempts to stand up, cringing at the movement. “You need some help?” “I’ve got it, but I might need some help getting changed.” “Ok”

Kasey now changed and back laying in bed is struggling to keep her eyes open. She decides to let it overtake her and the next thing she knows it’s 6:30 the next morning. She stretches out before feeling a bit of pain in her side and noticing a fresh bag of ice placed there.

“Sleep well?” HAO looks over at her from the book she is reading.

“Was there something in that tea to knock me out?”

“Nope. Pain meds Wild.”

“Oh, right. Did you put the ice here?”

“Yeah, I figured you would be sore this morning.”

“Thanks, gets worse before it gets better right?”

Kasey slowly climbs out of the bed, removing the towel and bag of ice and stands up, feeling incredibly stiff. She makes her way into the bathroom and goes about her morning routine. Sitting down on the end of her bed, she feels a bit lost, normally she would do some yoga and meditation when she gets up, but she knows she can’t possibly do the poses at the moment. She opts to try and do some meditation, sitting isn’t going to work, so she lays back on the bed placing the ice back on her side and closes her eyes while listening to a guided meditation through headphones. She feels HAO remove the ice from her side, “Thank you.”

“Gotta, look after the face of the franchise, that and the fact I don’t need KO on my ass.”

 

“I’m going to head down for breakfast, do you feel up to joining me?”

“Yeah, just let me get more appropriate clothes on.”

She walks over to her suitcase and pulls out some track pants, swapping them out for the shorts she is currently wearing and then decides she should probably put a bra and fresh shirt on. Lifting her arms up to take her shirt off, she feels pain in her side, “Fuck!” She feels HAO’s hands reach over to help. “Wonder what Kel would think if I told her another woman was helping me undress and dress at the moment.”

“She would probably ask if they were interested in a threesome.”

“OMG, I totally wouldn’t put it past her to actually say that.”

 

Sitting down and eating breakfast with some of her teammates, the trainer comes over to her.

“How are you feeling Wild?”

“Stiff and sore, but good otherwise.”

“When you are done eating, Coach wants to see you.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Kasey finishes eating her breakfast and makes her way to the room where she knows Coach Riley is.

****

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Come in.”

“Hey Kasey, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Stiff and sore.”

“Yeah, that’s to be expected. Hell, of game yesterday Wild, I’m glad you are on my team.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

“So, under normal circumstances, our training staff would be able to monitor your recovery, but considering you are flying home that obviously won’t be happening. I know you have been informed already that you are to limit your physical activity for the next couple of days. I expect that you won’t do anything while you are away to jeopardize your recovery. Look after yourself and rest whenever possible. If you have any issues while in Ottawa please contact us immediately and we can locate a physician there to treat you, ok?”

“I understand.”

“Then, good luck on your finals, enjoy your visit with your family and stay out of trouble Wild.”

“I will, thank you.”

“See you on Thursday.”

“Yes, Coach.”

She heads back to her own room and finds it empty as the players have all now moved on to the various recovery options for the day. Feeling the need for a shower, Kasey slowly removes her clothes, grabs her toiletry bag and heads into the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and sees the bruising on her side. Shaking her head, she steps into the bathtub and under the warm water. Towelling off she grabs some jeans and underwear from her suitcase and opts to just put back on the bra and shirt she was already wearing. She takes her gel out and squirts it on her hands, rubbing them together and then through her hair to get it all spiky and messy looking. She washes the sticky substance off her hands and then opts to put on some makeup. Finishing up, she returns everything to her suitcase and makes certain that she has it all packed up.

**_RING, RING_ **

JS – Hey, how you feeling

KW – Good. I’m bored.

JS – How much time do you have until you leave?

KW – 4 hours

JS – My parents and Jessie want to see you before they leave. I can swing by your hotel in 15, pick you up and we can hang for a bit.

KW – Okay, sounds good I’ll meet you in the lobby.

Looking over at her backpack, Kasey realizes she has yet to take out some postcards and sign them for the girls. She pulls out the box of cards and takes out a couple along with a sharpie, signing them and replacing the marker and box back in the bag. Gathering up what she needs to go out, she makes her way down to the lobby to await Jens’ arrival.

 

“Wild Thing, you make my heart sing …”

“How much coffee have you had Jen?”

“A few cups. C’ mon everyone is waiting.”

Jen drives them to a local coffee spot where Kasey, Jen and her family catch up before they hit the road for home.

“Got a bit of time left Wild, what would you like to do now?”

“I have an idea, I need to make a phone call first.”

Kasey pulls up her Instagram messages and enters the phone number provided to her by Madison’s mother.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“Hello?”

“Good morning, this is Kasey Wild.”

“This isn’t a joke right?”

“No, ma’am, I hope you don’t mind me calling this early but I just wanted to let you know that I have some signed postcards for the girls.”

“Oh wow, Maddie will love that, it’s her birthday today, so we are just getting stuff set up for her party. It’s soccer-themed of course!”

“How old is she?”

“Turning 10 today.”

“My daughter Kylie will be 10 in December. You know I’m heading back to the hotel very soon, would you consider bringing the girls there to meet me before I leave? I would like to wish Madison a Happy Birthday in person.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, how about in an hour?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, we’ll see you soon.”

 

Driving back to the hotel

“You never cease to amaze me Wild.”

“How so?”

“I ask for autographs and you arrange a meeting.”

“It never hurts to take a few minutes out of your life to make someone smile, especially a kid.”

“I know. Make sure you give Ky a big hug from me when you get home ok?”

“I will.”

 

“I’m just going to run up to my room real, quick and get my stuff, the shuttle will be here soon. Be back in a few Jen.”

Kasey gets in the elevator and then has an idea of how to, next level the birthday surprise.

** NCCourage Team Chat **

Wild 1: Hey everyone, I’m meeting a young fan named Madison and her family very soon. It’s her 10th birthday today, if you are in the hotel currently can you please join me in the lobby to sing Happy Birthday in 10 minutes? I would really appreciate it.

Captain Erceg: Make it happen ladies!

 

Kasey exits the hotel room with her luggage in hand and is met at the elevator by several of her teammates. “Thanks, guys.”

 

When they arrive in the lobby Kasey is surprised to find most of her team waiting along with Kailen and Carli.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Finished recovery and Jen told us what you were doing for Madison. We thought we would join in and check on you at the same time.”

“I’m good, sore, but it’s tolerable.”

“Wild, they’re here.”

“Thanks, Jen.”

 

Kasey walks over to the family and is met with two smiling girls one of whom is wearing an O’Hara Sky Blue jersey. “I hear it’s someone’s birthday today.”

“Yeah, mine.”

Kasey starts singing Happy Birthday and is joined by everyone in the lobby. The Courage players soon go on their way, leaving Kasey and the Sky Blue players along with Madison and her family.

“So, I have a couple of postcards for you guys, but being as though it’s your birthday, I think you deserve a present as well.” Kasey goes into her bag and pulls out a pair of new UA goalkeeper gloves. “You know last year Kailen gave me a pair of gloves and I wore them when my team won the Championship. Maybe these ones will bring you the same luck.” “Could you maybe sign them for me?” “How about we all sign them.” Kasey brings the sharpie out of her bag and signs the palm of the gloves, passing them to Kailen who follows suit and then Carli and Jen.

“How about we take some pictures before I need to go.”

They take pictures with the group and individuals ones as well. The shuttle arrives and Kasey tells everyone goodbye before heading off to the airport.

 

MadsandMagsMom

(Insert pictures here of Madison with Kasey and the others.)

Thank you to @Kaseywild1, @JenS, @Kailensheridan and @Carlilloyd along with players from @Thenccourage for making Madison’s 10th birthday a memorable one.

#KaseyWild, #JenSheridan, #KailenSheridan, #Carlilloyd, #NWSL, #SkyBlueFC, NorthCarolinaCourage

Kaseywild1, KelleyOHara, JenS and 200 others like this.

KelleyOHara Happy Birthday Madison, nice jersey!    

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Wife: Call me when you land. Safe flight. Love you XOXO

 

Kasey takes full advantage of the time on the plane and her layover to review her notes before she writes her first exam the next afternoon. As the light flashes and they are informed they are landing, she packs up her bag and readies herself to see her Mom and Kylie.

“Mom!” Kylie comes running and hugs her, “Easy Ky, I’m sore from sitting for so long.”

“Good to have you home Kase, are you hungry?”

“I had a sandwich in Toronto, but I could definitely eat something.”

“Grandma made the salsa chicken and rice you like Mom.”

“What are we doing standing around here for then?”

“Your suitcase Mom.”

“Oh, right, I almost forgot.”

“You’ve been hanging around Mom-O too much.”

“I wish that were true Ky, I miss her.”

“Me too Mom.”

“How about we Facetime her when we get back to Grandma’s?”

“Yep.”

They have supper together and catch up on all the latest goings on before Facetiming Kelley. They wait as the phone makes the sound while connecting, finally, Kelley comes into view.

KO - There’s my family, I miss you guys.

Ky - Miss you too Mom-O!

KO – How were your flights Kase?

KW – Okay, I managed to get some studying done.

KO – That’s good, how’s your side feeling?

KW – Sore, I’m going to ice and take a pain killer before bed.

KO – Ky, make sure your Mom looks after herself ok?

Ky – I will!

KW – What are you up to right now Kel?

KO – CP and I were just about to watch some Netflix.

KW – Hi Press!

KO – She says hi back

KO – That was nice what you did for that girl Kase.

KW – Least I could do and she did show up wearing your old jersey.

KO – I saw.

KW – Kel, I should go, it’s way past Ky’s bedtime and I’m feeling groggy from the pain killers.

KO – Okay, babe, if I don’t talk to you before then, good luck on your exam. Sweet dreams beautiful.

KW – See you in my dreams Kel, love you.

KO – Love you more, night.

 

“Okay Ky, time for bed, school day tomorrow for both of us.”

“Can you take me to school in the morning Mom?”

“Yep, I planned too already. I’m going to drop you off and then drop into my old placement for a quick visit before I head to 3C for my exam. I’ll be done by 2, so I’ll pick you up as well.”

Kasey checks her alarm, plugs in her phone and climbs into bed beside an already sleeping Kylie and is out soon afterwards.

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Get up Mom”

“Be right out Ky.”

Kasey gets up and is thankful her side isn’t as sore as it was the morning previous. She heads into the bathroom and goes through her morning routine before making her way out to join her mother and daughter in the small eating area.

“Coffee, scrambled eggs, toast and a side of fruit.”

“Wow, full service eh Mom?”

“Just eat smart aleck.”

 

“Kase, the car keys are on the table, Pauline is picking me up and we are getting our nails done and having lunch. I will be home later, call me if you need anything.”

“I will Mom, thanks, have fun.”

“Ky, when that show is done get yourself ready, I’m going to take a quick shower and get dressed.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: (Insert link here) #WildSOW

JenS: you got my vote!!

Wild Thing: Thanks Jen

 

“How do I look Ky?”

“Good, I like the boots Mom.”

“You ready to go?”

“Uh huh.”

Kasey picks up the keys off the table and grabs her bag. “Let’s go kiddo!”

 

Kasey drops Kylie off at school and makes her way across town to her placement for a surprise visit, okay it’s only a surprise to the students because Kasey confirmed it with Michelle before she left New Jersey.

Kasey walks in the front doors of the school and makes her way to the office to sign in.

“Welcome back Kasey.”

“Thank you, feels good to be back here.”

“I’m sure if you make your way to Michelle’s class, they are watching the highlights from your game on Saturday. They do it every Monday morning first thing. Don’t forget to grab a visitor pass.”

Kasey feels the smile on her face getting bigger as she walks through the empty hallways to her old classroom. The kids are focused on the whiteboard and the game that they don’t notice her standing in the doorway. Kasey watches and listens as they react to the high and lowlights of the game. They cheer when she stops the PK from Carli and the subsequent rebound. “Ms W is awesome!” “Thanks, Zack!” “Ms W!!”

The students swarm around her and one by one hug her. Michelle walks over and hugs her as well, “Welcome back Kasey.”

“Mrs W has something for each of you, she is going to call you over one at a time ok?” Kasey personalizes a postcard for each of her former students while Michelle takes pictures for the class and school. Soon enough the recess bell rings and it’s time for Kasey to be on her way. She waves to the children in the school yard before getting in her car and heading to 3C.

Having an hour before her exam, she makes sure to grab something to eat and goes over her notes once more. A few of her former classmates approach her and chat to kill time before they are allowed into the room. As the time draws nearer, Kasey gets out a couple of pens and pencils from her bag and turns her phone off before sliding it into the pocket of her jacket. They place their belongings along the front wall including jackets and hats. Kasey takes a seat in front of an overturned paper. She closes her eyes and takes some deep breaths, opening her eyes when the proctor says they can begin.

An hour later she finds herself reviewing what she has already written and double checking she has hit all of the points required. Satisfied she stands up and makes her way over to hand in the paper and sign the attendance form. She smiles at her instructor before picking up her jacket and bag and making her way out the door. One down, one to go she thinks. Finding herself with some time before she needs to pick up Kylie she looks towards the dome and starts walking towards it. She turns her phone back on and it starts beeping right away, mostly with good luck messages, a few posts promoting her SOW and one from Dani confirming her arrival later in Ottawa later on in the afternoon.

The dome is empty as she expected it to be, she takes a seat on the bench just enjoying the quiet.

“Get your gloves on Wild.” Kasey laughs and turns around to face her former coach.

“How long are you in town for?”

“I fly out Thursday.”

“Kasey, I knew you were a special player right from the first day at try-outs. I’ve been around the game for a long time and you are by far the most talented player I have ever had the opportunity to coach. Jen is maybe second, just don’t tell her that, it will go to her head. I’ve been watching your games and I see the fire in your eyes, you are in your element on the field and making highlight real saves. I sent your coach an email basically saying that.”

“I know he told me. I’m finally getting to live out the dream I had as a kid.”

“The music or soccer?”

“I love music, but soccer is what brought me back to life and to finding the love of my life.”

“Glad to hear that you and Kelley are doing well. How’s Kylie handling everything?”

“As well as can be expected, I make a point of talking to her every couple of days and messaging her all the time and Kelley does as well. It’s difficult but two more months and her and my Mom will be moving to North Carolina with me. There is a private school near our stadium that I’ve already looked into, they spend half of the day in class and the other half focused on soccer. I think she would love it there. But the choice will be hers.”

“Knowing how obsessed your daughter is with soccer, I’m sure she will want to go there.”

“Speaking of Kylie, I promised I would pick her up from school. Need to get moving before I’m late. It’s been nice talking to you coach, please stay in touch.”

“I will Wild Thing, good luck with everything.”

 

“Hey Brianna, Taylor and sorry I don’t know your name.”

“That’s Abby, Mom, she’s new.”

“Hi, Abby, nice to meet you.”

“Abby didn’t believe me when I told her you were my Mom and that I knew a lot of the players on the Canadian and US women’s team, so I told her she could meet you with us today.”

Kasey reaches into her bag and pulls out more of the postcards, signs them and passes them to the girls to distribute amongst their friends.

“Do any of you need a ride home?” Brianna and Taylor shake their heads and Abby lets her know that lives nearby and walks to and from school.

 

“What are we doing now Mom?”

“I think just heading back to Grandma’s to chill for a bit, I’m not supposed to be overdoing it right now and I’m feeling sore. I have to meet someone from the record label later and do an interview.”  

“Netflix Mom?”

“Sure kiddo.”

Kasey lays out on the couch while Kylie sets up a movie for them to watch. She sets an alarm on her phone just in case she falls asleep, which she does.

“Mom, wake up, Grandma brought us Mario’s for supper.”

“Mario’s yum!”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“So good, OMG I’ve missed this.”

“I figured as much, being as though you guys pretty much lived on their food. Mario says hello by the way.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

No caller id

“Hello?”

“Bonjour Kasey.”

“Bonjour Dani, Êtes-vous à Ottawa?” (Are you in Ottawa?)

“Oui, Je suis au Marriott.” (Yes, I’m at the Marriott)

“J'ai programmé deux interviews pour vous ce soir, les deux étant destinées aux stations de radio françaises afin de promouvoir votre musique actuelle et vos prochaines sorties.” (I've scheduled two interviews for you this evening, both are for French radio stations to promote your current music and upcoming releases.)

“Ils sont à Gatineau, tous deux dans le même immeuble. Avez-vous besoin d'être pris en charge ou souhaitez-vous me rencontrer là-bas?” (They are over in Gatineau, both in the same building. Do you need to be picked up or would you like to meet me there?)

“Je vous retrouve là-bas, envoyez-moi l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle je devrais être là.” (I'll meet you there, just send me the address and the time I should be there for.)

“Ok, je verrai à 7 heures, voici l'adresse.” (Okay, I'll see at 7, here's the address.)

“Bye Kasey.”

 

“Was that the lady from the label Mom?”

“Yes, I have to leave soon. I’m scheduled for two interviews in Gatineau tonight. I won’t be here when you go to bed Ky, but I will be in the morning.”

“You are getting the award tomorrow right Mom?”

“Yes, I am, and that’s why you are being allowed to miss school.”

Kasey heads towards the bedroom and bathroom to check her appearance and makeup. She fixes a few stray pieces of hair and then applies some mascara and lip gloss.

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Hey sorry I didn’t respond earlier, I fell asleep once I got home with Kylie. My exam went well, I’m on my way out to do a couple of interviews this evening over in Gatineau. Hope you had a good day at training. Love you XOXO

Sexxy Wife: Glad the exam went well. Gatineau? Are you doing them in French?

Beautiful 1: Apparently. I’m a bit rusty hopefully I can make my way through them without making a fool of myself.

Sexxy Wife: I’m sure you will be fine #WildSOW. You won by a landslide, Harris, Sheridan and Betos didn’t stand a chance against you.

Beautiful 1: Leaving now, have a good night, I miss you.

Sexxy Wife: XOXOXOXOXO me too.

 

Making her way through Gatineau following the GPS directions, Kasey almost drives past the small building on the corner that houses the radio stations. Finding street parking down the block, she pays and walks back to the brown brick building.

She walks through the door at 6:45 and sees Dani waiting for her. They hug each other.

“Nerveux?” (Nervous?)

“Yes.”

“Tout ira bien, ils ne feront que poser des questions sur votre musique. Vous pouvez leur faire savoir que votre prochain single s'appellera "Let It Be Me" et qu'il sortira dans 3 semaines.” (You will be fine, they are only going to ask about your music. You can let them know that your next single will be called "Let It Be Me" and it will be released in 3 weeks.)

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Une fois l'interview terminée, ils vous demanderont de leur présenter "I Got You", puis de vous faire enregistrer une publicité pour la station.” (Once the interview is done, they are going to get you to introduce "I Got You" play it and then get you to tape an advertisement for the station.)

“La deuxième interview portera sur qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes actuellement en ville. Puis la même chose introduit la chanson et enregistre une publicité. Bien?” (The second interview will focus on who you are and why you are currently in town. Then the same thing introduce the song and record an advertisement. Good?)

“Hope so.”

Kasey gets into the first interview and finds the women to be extremely funny, making her laugh and the interview to fly by. She introduces her song and once it starts playing is led to another area to record a scripted advertisement for the station.

The second interview is a bit of a struggle for Kasey as she isn’t comfortable with the idea of being called a hero or receiving the award. She gets through it and thanks them for supporting her music and let’s the know about the next release.

“Good job Kasey.”

“Donc, demain matin, vous recevrez votre récompense, attendez-vous à ce que votre photo soit prise beaucoup. Dans l'après-midi, vous allez enregistrer une interview avec le CTV Morning. (So, tomorrow morning you will receive your award, expect to have your picture taken a lot. In the afternoon you are going to be taping a sit-down interview with the CTV Morning.)

“Aurai-je le temps de me changer avant l'entrevue? Ce serait un bon moment pour faire du placement de produit.” (Will I have time to change my clothes before the interview? It would be a good time to do some product placement.)

“Oui, ils veulent que le blouson de cuir porte le gardien du badass pour l’entretien.” (Yes, they want the leather jacket wearing badass keeper for the interview.)

“Good”

“Une dernière chose, les Fury d’Ottawa organisent un événement pour les fans mercredi soir. Hot 89.9 diffusera la musique et diffusera en direct. Ils vous ont demandé de faire une apparition.” (One last thing, the Ottawa Fury are having a fan event on Wednesday evening, Hot 89.9 will be providing the music and broadcasting live, they asked for you to make an appearance.)

“Je peux certainement faire ça!” (I can definitely do that!)

“A demain Kasey.” (See you tomorrow Kasey)

  

When Kasey arrives back at her Mom’s, it’s late and the house is quiet, so she gets changed, climbs into bed and is out cold very soon afterwards.

****

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey turns over and makes the annoying sound stop. Kylie is still out cold beside her, so she decides to let her sleep a bit longer. Climbing out of the bed, she is thankful to be able to move around a bit more freely than the last few days, the soreness is still there but definitely beginning to subside. She decides to push her luck, trying a couple of yoga poses and immediately regrets the decision. She finds herself a comfy spot on the living room floor and sits down, crossing her legs. The position being tolerable allows her to complete her usual deep breathing meditation.

She makes herself a coffee and breakfast, scanning social media while she eats. Word has gotten out that she was injured in the game against Sky Blue and people are questioning her current status and if she will be available for the game in Chicago. Being unable to answer the questions, she opts not to and instead posts about Let It Be Me being released soon.

Grandma Pat joins her at the table for breakfast. “How are you doing?” “I hate not being able to go for a run or even do simple yoga poses.” “I know, you have never been very good with sitting still for long periods of time. I picked up some Epsom salts, I read they are good for helping with pain and swelling, maybe when you get back today you can have a nice bath with them.” “I use them all the time at home, I don’t know why I didn’t think to pick some up myself. I’ll definitely use some later, thanks, Mom.”

“We should start getting ready for the ceremony, I’m going to get Ky up and eating if you want to grab a shower first.”

Grandma Pat heads back towards her bedroom and soon after Kasey hears the shower turn on.

“Ky, I let you sleep in, you need to get up now and eat.”

“Urgh, okay Mom, can you make me some oatmeal?”

“With raisins?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay, now get up!”

Kasey is just finishing making Kylie’s breakfast when her daughter emerges from the bedroom and sits down at the table. She puts the bowl in front of her and Kylie starts eating. Kasey heads back into the bedroom and picks out her outfit for the interview, she opts to go with a simple white UA logo v neck shirt along with her blue jeans, a chunky double buckle belt, biker boots and an HD leather jacket. Kylie comes into the room and gives her approval on the outfit choice.

“Ky, grab a shower and I’ll get your clothes laid out for you.”

Kasey goes over to the closet and takes out the two dresses that are being worn to the awards ceremony laying them across the bed, she digs in the bottom of the closet for their shoes, thankful that she had the foresight to leave her outfit here for just the occasion.

“Your turn to shower Mom. Can I wear my hair in a ponytail?”

“Not today Ky, I would like for it to be down while you are wearing the dress.”

“Okay.”

Kasey finally makes her way into the bathroom to shower, before getting herself ready for the ceremony. An hour later they are all dressed and ready to go. Kasey is wearing a navy dress, Kylie a black dress with purple and silver flowers and Grandma Pat a forest green one. Kasey packs her change of clothes, makeup and toiletry bag and some extra makeup wipes in a bag, unsure if she would have time to make it home and change before the TV interview. “Let’s go”

With construction and traffic downtown, it’s an absolute nightmare to get to City Hall on time for the ceremony, but they manage to make it with about 10 minutes to spare. The Wild women enter the building and once they are noticed the flashes start going off. Kasey sees Dani off to the side and instructs Kylie and her Mom to go over to her. Kasey checks in with the woman holding a clipboard and she lets her know that they have assigned seating inside. Kasey signals over to Dani and they all make their way inside the council room. Along the back wall, Kasey sees all sorts of cameras and screens, some focused already on her. They make their way through and find their seats. Kasey looks over the program for the ceremony and see’s her name listed. The doors close and the Mayor of Ottawa, Jim Watson takes his place behind the podium. He makes a speech and they slowly go through the different awards and recognition with each recipient being called up to receive their award and have pictures taken.

Eventually, they get to Kasey’s name and begin talking about why she is being recognized on that day, a screen lights up behind the Mayor and the video plays of her performing CPR. Once the video ends a man in a suit stands up and makes his way to the front standing beside the Mayor, Kasey immediately recognizes him as the man in the video. Her name is called and she makes her way slowly down the steps, “now isn’t the time I want to trip and fall on my face,” she thinks, she approaches the Mayor and other dignitaries, shaking each of their hands, before coming face to face with the man she saved and being painfully bear hugged. They then pose for pictures, including Kylie and Grandma Pat in some and then move on to the next recipient.

Kasey leads her group out of the room, not wanting to remain inside for the rest of the ceremony. They stop in the lobby area for refreshments and Kasey is approached by the man in the suit along with a woman and young boy. “We’ve never been properly introduced, I’m Adam Larson, this is my wife Janet and my son Adam Jr.” “It’s nice to finally meet you.” “I’m Kasey, which I guess you already know, this is my daughter Kylie and my mom, Patricia. This is Dani, a friend of mine.” “Nice to meet you all.”

“Kasey, there are no words to explain how grateful my family is for your actions, so I’m going to leave it to a very heartfelt thank you.” “You are very welcome.”

“We just found out that Janet is expecting our second child, we are planning on naming the baby after you.” “That really isn’t necessary.” “It’s the least we can do, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, not to mention it will be pretty cool to name our kid after a professional soccer player.” Janet playfully smacks his arm. “Could we get a quick picture together before you leave?” “Of course.” Kasey hands her phone over to Kylie and asks her to take a picture. Dani takes one as well as a few flashed go off in front of them. Once the pictures are taken, they collect their jackets and heads towards the door.

“I’m glad to finally have that over with.”

 

“How about I take everyone out for lunch on the label?”

They have lunch together, with Dani paying for it. Kasey opts to just stay with Dani and get changed for the interview in her hotel room, while Grandma Pat and Kylie take the car and head home.

“Une idée de la durée de l'entretien?” (Any idea how long the interview is going to take?)

“No.”

“J'ai besoin d'étudier pour mon examen le matin.” (I need to study for my exam in the morning.)

“Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour le raccourcir. (I'll see what I can do to make it shorter.)

“Merci.” (Thank you.)

Reaching Dani’s hotel room, Kasey asks Dani to unzip her dress and then heads into the bathroom to transform.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Wife: You look beautiful in that dress Kase. Kylie looked pretty cute too. You should know that there are already pictures up on social media and the ceremony was live streamed, so I watched. Good job not tripping on the stairs!

Beautiful 1: Lol, thanks for the support babe. I’m getting ready for my sit down interview now. I found out it’s the same guy who interviewed me when I was an Athlete of the Week, he’s cool, so it shouldn’t take too long. I’m feeling a bit drained right now and I need to study. Anyways, I better get my butt moving. Love you XOXO

Sexxy Wife: That’s good about the interview, please look after yourself Kase.

Beautiful 1: I am doing my best. I plan to chill for the rest of the day once I’m done.

Sexxy Wife: Ok, don’t make me call Kylie on you!

Beautiful 1: Go for it, she misses you, and I’m not scared of her.

Sexxy Wife: Lol, I’ll call her soon. Love you

Kasey out the finishing touches on her hair and makeup gently packs away her dress and shoes and makes her way out of the bathroom. She sits down on the bed and puts on her boots and then pulls on the leather jacket. She notices the way Dani is looking at her and it makes her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she dismisses it for the moment.

Kasey gathers up her bag and purse, “I’m ready when you are.” She slides her Ray-Bans on as they make their way out of the hotel to the parking garage.

“On peut mettre ton sac dans le coffre, je te raccompagnerai à la maison après l'entretien. (We can put your bag in the trunk, I will drive you home after the interview.)

“Okay”

The security guard allows them access to the studio parking lot. Kasey puts her bag in the trunk of Dani’s car but keeps her purse with her.

Kasey is led into the television studio and fitted with a small microphone. They test it out to make sure it is working. Kasey hands her purse off to Dani when she is led over to the chairs where she will be interviewed. She stands and shakes hands with the interviewer and they start recording. The questions asked are pretty routine now for Kasey and she breezes through them, making sure to smile and add tidbits where need be. She recounts stories from her days playing with Capital City and now with the Courage. The question is asked if she will be back playing on Sunday in Chicago, to which she answers that the decision is in the trainers’ hands.

They go on to talk about her music career and she is asked to sing a couple of lines from “Let It Be Me” she looks over at Dani who nods to say she is allowed. Kasey smiles as she starts singing,

“When you're faded and alone  
And need somebody on the phone  
Let it be me, let it be me  
When she leaves you in the rain  
You need a high to kill the pain  
Let it be me, let it be me  
And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be..”

“If you want more it will be released in 3 weeks.”

“Thank you for stopping by Kasey and good luck with everything.”

“Thank you for having me.”

“And cut..”

The microphone is removed and Dani hands her back her purse, making sure that their hands touch. On the way out to the parking lot, Dani is walking close to her and Kasey swears she is trying to flirt with her, it continues in the car as Dani places her hand on Kasey’s leg at one point and touches her thigh.

“Dani, no, this isn’t happening. I’m sorry if I may have sent you signals indicating otherwise, but I’m in love with Kelley and I would never do anything to jeopardize our marriage.”

Dani smiles. “Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez dit ça Kasey. Je suis désolé, le label m'a demandé de vous tester et de voir comment vous réagiriez à mes avances. (I am really glad you said that Kasey. I'm sorry, the label asked me to test you and see how you would respond to my advances.)

“Why?”

“Dans le passé, ils ont eu des problèmes avec des artistes qu'ils décrivent comme étant axés sur la famille et nouant des relations extérieures. (They have had issues in the past with artists who they portray as being um family oriented engaging in outside relationships.)

“Cela finit par créer un énorme désordre pour le label et coûte beaucoup d'argent, alors ils voulaient vous contrôler avant d'investir dans vous. (It ends up creating a huge mess for the label and costs lots of money, so they wanted to check you out before they got too invested in you.)

“Est-ce que tu me joues depuis le début? (Have you been playing me since the start?)

“Le label m'a demandé de vous contrôler dès le début, alors je savais qui vous étiez à Los Angeles avant de signer mais je tiens à vous dire que j'ai demandé à travailler avec vous parce que je pense que vous avez beaucoup de talent. J'espère que cela n'affectera pas notre relation et que nous pourrons toujours travailler ensemble. (The label asked me to check you from the very start, so I knew who you were in LA before you signed but I want to tell you that I asked to work with you because I believe you are very talented. I hope this doesn't affect our relationship, and we can still work together.)

“J'apprécie votre honnêteté, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à tester mon intégrité. Y a-t-il d'autres tests que je devrais connaître? (I appreciate your honesty, I never thought they would go so far as to test my integrity. Any other tests I should be aware of?)

“Pas que je sache. Alors à propos de travailler ensemble, sommes-nous bons?” (Not that I'm aware of. So about us working together, are we good?)

“Yes”

“C'est bien parce que j'ai déjà choisi votre première chanson française. Je pense que vous l'aimerez. (That's good because I already have your first French song chosen. I think you will like it.)

“A demain Kasey, bonne chance pour ton examen. (I'll see you tomorrow Kasey, good luck on your exam.)

“Thanks.”

 

“Hey Mom, Hey Ky, I’m back.”

“Hey Kase, how did the interview go?”

“It went well, I’m going to lay down for a bit ok?”

“Yep, I’ll take Kylie out for a little while, so it’s quiet.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Grandma Pat and Kylie leave the apartment and Kasey is sitting and staring at her phone debating about calling her wife.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Are you able to talk?

Sexxy Wife: Are you ok?

Beautiful 1: Something happened today and I want to talk to you about it.

Sexxy Wife: Okay, I’ll call you when I get home, so about a half hour, is that ok?

Beautiful 1: Yes.

 

Kasey makes herself a cup of tea and lays down on the bed with a magic bag applied to her side.

**_RING, RING:_ **

KW - Hi

KO – What’s going on Kase? You ok?

KW – I’m fine, something happened with Dani today and it’s making me question a lot of things.

KO – What happened?

KW – I thought I was imagining things at first, but Dani was flirting with me.

KO – And?

KW – I told her that I was in love with you and nothing was going to happen.

KO – Ok, what else?

KW – She told me that the label had asked her to flirt with me and see how I would respond. They were testing me Kel and I don’t know how I feel about.

KO – Kase, think about it, they are spending a lot of money on you, it’s only natural that they would want to know who you really are and protect that investment.

KW – Yeah, I guess when you put it that way, it makes sense. It just irks me though. I wonder if they do it to everyone, or if it was just because I am, who I am.

KO – Try not to overthink it, Babe, it is what it is. You passed their test and that’s all that matters. I love you. How are the ribs feeling?

KW – Good I was able to do some meditation this morning. I’m laying in bed at the moment with some heat on them, trying to study.

KO – When is your exam?

KW – 8:00 am

KO – Brutal! I always hated classes or exams first thing in the morning.

KW – I should be alright, from what the instructor posted it’s multiple choice with some short answer questions one one essay question.

KO – Do you have anything else going on today?

KW – No, I blocked it off to study and hang with Ky. She and Mom are gone out, so I may just have a bath and curl up for a bit.

KO – That sounds like a good idea, I wouldn’t mind having a bath with you right now. I’m picturing my hands running all over your body.

KW – Babe, I’m laying in our daughter’s bed at the moment, that’s not happening on my end.

KO – Worth a try and it distracted you for a bit, didn’t it?

KW – Yes, it definitely did that. I’m going to grab that bath now, I’ll talk to you later. I love you.

KO – Love you too


	103. Chapter 103

Skip ahead to Friday

Kasey has resumed training with the team in Chicago and is currently meeting with the trainer and coaching staff about her progress.

“Kasey, the trainers have already given me their report, I want you to be honest with me, how are you feeling?”

“I feel a lot better than I did, but I haven’t been able to complete a full training session yet, I’m not game ready, Katelyn should start Sunday.”

“That was the trainer’s recommendation as well. Keep following your recovery plan, and we will discuss the next game in a couple of days.”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

Kasey heads back to her hotel room and throws the pillows from the bed in frustration. HAO and Erceg come into the room and are almost hit by the flying object. They bend over and pick them up, tossing them back on the bed.

“I’m not playing Sunday.”

“We know, we came to check on you and invite you to join us for supper.”

“I’m not really feeling up to going out right now, I think I’ll just pull out my sketchbook and draw.”

“Do you want me to bring you something back?”

“If it’s not too big of a problem, that would be great HAO.”

“Okay, see you in a bit, message if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”

Kasey takes out her sketchbook and pencils, puts her headphones in and continues working on a couple of drawings of her teammates for the Courage website.

 

Sunday comes and Kasey watches on from the bench as the Courage defeat the Red Stars by a score of 4 -2.

 

Back in North Carolina a few days later, the players recalled by the US team depart for the friendlies. Although not part of the original roster Jessica McDonald has now been recalled with a couple of players dealing with injuries.

The Courage roster being down 4 players, means they are forced to call up players for their upcoming game against the Reign.

Kasey has been working hard in practice and anticipating making the start on the weekend. She is called into the office after practice, expecting to discuss who the starting keeper will be, but is thrown a curveball instead.

“Wild, we are down 4 players, and none of the callups has displayed much chemistry up front, how would you feel about playing the left side against Seattle?”

“You’re asking me to play forward?”

“Yes, you would start the game and most likely we would sub you out after the half.”

“So, Katelyn would be in goal, who would be the backup?”

“Allie. Say the word and we’ll call her with the news.”

“I’m in.”

 “Great. Now, let’s make that call.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

 “Hello”

“Hey Allie, it’s Paul Riley calling.”

“Yes Coach, what can I do for you?”

“I have someone here who wants to speak with you.”

“Allie, it’s Wild. Pack your bag, you’re coming to Seattle with us and backing up Katelyn.”

“What? Seriously? What about you Kase?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll explain when I get home.”

“Ok.”

“Allie, what number would you like to wear?”

“Is 25 available?”

“No, how about 28?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, we’ll get you set up. See you tomorrow at practice.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Thank you, for letting me do that Coach.”

“I’ve seen her working with you before and after practice, her technique has really improved. She deserves an opportunity, even if it only amounts to her sitting on the bench for the game.”

 

“We shall see you first thing in the morning for practice Coach.”

“Have a good evening Wild.”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KO- Hey beautiful

KW – Kel, you are never going to believe what just happened.

KO – Just don’t keep me waiting, spill.

KW – I was asked to play forward in our game against the Reign. Allie will back up Katelyn.

KO – You’re okay with that Kase?

KW – I am. It’s a win, win Kel, I get to play and Allie gets to put on the uniform.

KO – I’m happy for you both. I’m glad our games are at different times, so I’ll be able to watch.

KW – It sucks that your game will be on late, so Ky won’t be able to watch it.

KO – She’ll see the highlights in the morning Kase and it’s not like I’m the one diving across or scoring goals.

KW – Ok, I’m just getting home. I have to help Allie prepare for the trip. Love you, don’t have too much fun in Denver.

KO – I won’t, love you beautiful. Bye.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

KO: Come to my room, I have some news about Kasey.

 

The door opens and Tobin, Alex and Ash walk in along with Pinoe, who was hanging with Ash.

 

“What’s going on with Wild? Is she ok? How are her ribs?”

“She’s all good, cleared to play against the Reign. They’ve asked her to play out for the game.”

“Really? Oh shit, I kinda feel sorry for the Reign players. Kasey will be looking to prove that she is fully recovered, she’s not going to hold back.”

“Wild Thing unleashed. Sorry Pinoe, but your team is going down this weekend.”

“Not completely unexpected.”

 

 “People are going to start talking once they post the lineups for the game.”

“I know, I’m sure the Courage already have a plan in place to deal with it.”

“Most likely they will just release a statement on their website.”

“Probably, so now we definitely have to find a way to watch the game.”

“I’m sure the league will stream it.”

“KO, I got $20 on Wild scoring.”

“Harris, have you not figured out yet that I would never bet against my wife?”

 

Skip ahead to game day

North Carolina Courage vs Seattle Reign

 

Kasey is feeling a bit lost during the warmup as she is used to being on the goal line, so HAO grabs hold of her and tells her to watch and follow along. She starts to get into the flow, but it still feels weird to her. By the end of the warmup, she is smiling, laughing and dancing around with the music. “Save some of that for the game Wild.”

In the changeroom awaiting final instructions, Kasey pulls on her player kit and nods to Allie, who is all smiles. She makes her way into the washroom and goes about her routine of self-talk and visualizations, with some minor changes this time. She checks her hair and makes her way back to listen to the coach talk.

“Wild?” “Yes, coach?” “Get your gloves on.” Kasey smiles and nods with understanding.

Allie and the rest of the subs make their way to the bench and Kasey lines up, this time behind Katelyn.

Once through all the pre-game stuff, Katelyn and the team aware of Kasey’s routine make way for her to run to the box, she goes about the shrinking of the net, the jumps and shaking out of her arms and hands, then takes a moment and runs to her place at midfield. Katelyn takes her place between the posts.

 

In Denver, most the of the US team and coaching staff are sitting and watching the game in the breakfast room with a keen interest in seeing how the star keeper performs in her return to the forward position.

Waiting for the whistle to blow, it’s obvious that Kasey is nervous as the camera is focused in on her. Most of the lead up to the game has been focused around the US players being away and her playing up front rather than between the posts.

“C’mon Kase, close your eyes, take some breaths, you’ve got this.”

Almost as if she heard what Kelley said, Kasey does exactly that and her eyes open big as the whistle blows to start.

The Reign have possession in their end to start the game, Kasey feeling a burst of energy and not content to let them breakout charges towards them forcing a quick turnover; Kasey yells for the ball as she makes her way towards the goal, Mathias gets it over to her and she makes no mistake one-timing it past Reign keeper Williams. Her teammates swarm her and she can see the coaches jumping up and down on the sideline. 5 minutes into the game and the Courage are up by a goal. The crowd is quiet and Reign players looked stunned by the quick start to the game. Kasey makes her way back to midfield flashing a megawatt smile, jumping up and fist pumping in the process.

“Yes! That’s my girl!.”

 

Dawn sitting at the back of the room watching alongside Jill, leans over, “Think they will figure out that you orchestrated her change of position for the game?”

“No, Paul and I have an understanding. We both agreed that her sitting for almost two weeks was detrimental to her confidence, she needed to get back on the pitch and this was a good way to inject energy into not only her but the team as well. From the looks and sounds of it, it has also injected some energy into this bunch as well.”

“You are still looking at her as the keeper of the future, though right?”

“Yes, we are heading into World Cup qualifying soon, can you imagine the impact her being added to the roster will have on the team. Look at them Dawn, they are glued to the screen, for one reason, and one reason only, Kasey Wild.”

 

The game continues and the Reign players are clearly overpowered by the surging Courage team even without their stars. The ball finds the netting behind Lydia Williams two more times before the half.

“How are you feeling Wild?”

“I’ll feel really good Coach, this is exactly what I needed.”

“Wild, I’m going to sub you out at around the 60-minute mark, I don’t want you overdoing it today, and you have a flight to catch.”

“Yes, I do, thanks, Coach.”

The Reign come out with a new game plan after the half and it pays immediate dividends as they put two behind Katelyn to make the score close. Kasey is upset with herself for allowing the Reign player to get past her for the second goal and makes a promise to herself to help get it back.

The Courage earn a corner kick in the Reign zone, with Dahlkemper being away they have been switching up who has been taking them. Riley waves off Zerboni and signals at Kasey to take it.

Sam Mewis watching the game, stands up and looks towards Dunn and MacDonald.

“Do you guys think she is going to go for it?” “Looks that way.”

“Go for what? Mewwy, what do you guys know that we don’t?”

“Wild has been doing this thing in practice where she will shoot the ball straight down the goal line, trying to bend it in just under the bar. She’s gotten pretty good at it. Look at how Williams and the rest of the Reign players are positioned, there’s room. She’s on her left side, she’s going to try for it.”

Alex takes her phone out and goes live on Instagram, focusing on Kelley standing and staring on the screen.

Kasey’s eyes go big as she strikes the ball down the line and towards the far post. C’mon, bend she thinks as it makes its way over players heads and through the jumping Williams arms and dings off the post before ending up in the net.

Kelley screams and cheers as the rest of the US team joins her jumping and cheering, even Pinoe joins in.

“Hey Tobs, you may have just lost your Goal of the Year award.”

“N’ah, I’ll get it back.”

 

“What the fuck was that Wild?”

“Just having some fun HAO, how about you?”

“Keep it up and they aren’t going to let you go back in goal kid.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The game continues with the US players being told by Jill to settle down or else the game will be turned off.

“O’Hara, that means you as well, save your energy for the game.”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

True to his word in the 58th minute Kasey sees her number come up and she is subbed out. The Reign fans are appreciative of her performance on the field and perhaps also thankful that she is out of the game, cheer her as she makes her way off the field and directly to the changeroom. She goes through her post-game cool down and recovery, showers and gets changed into street clothes, making her way out to an awaiting car as the game ends.

The Courage has already made it known she wouldn’t be available post-game, but that doesn’t stop the few reporters from questioning the player’s quick departure from the stadium. Coach Riley steers the conversation back to the game.

 

After the game finishes the US players all head back to their rooms to get started on their pre-game routine. Kelley is having a hard time staying focused, she wants so badly to talk to Kasey, but her phone calls keep going straight to voicemail. She messages HAO and Allie and neither respond to her messages. She finally puts down her phone and starts getting herself into game mode.

Kasey in the meantime is in the air somewhere between Seattle and Denver intent on surprising her wife at the game. Her Courage teammates are all in the know but sworn to secrecy so none are revealing the whereabouts of the star player when asked.

She arrives at Denver International Airport and quickly grabs a cab to Dick’s Sporting Goods Park where the game between the US and Mexico is being played that evening. She’s thankful for the late start time of the game as the traffic is thick, en route to the stadium. She pays for the ride and explains to the guy with the USWNT jacket who she is. He lets her through and tells her to keep going straight, someone will meet her.

“Kasey?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect, follow me. The game is about 30 minutes in, the US is up 2 – 0. Did you happen to see the NWSL game that on earlier today?”

“I did.”

“Did you know that the player who scored the goal from the corner kick is their goalkeeper? Pretty cool eh?”

“Yes, it was pretty cool.”

“Okay, you’re in this box. It’s mostly family of the US team players. Enjoy the game.”

“Thank you.”

Kasey chats with some of the people in the box and finds out they are relatives of Mal Pugh and Lindsay Horan. She bumps into a big guy wearing an Ertz jersey and goes to apologize, he turns and walks away not even acknowledging her. She finds out later that he is Julie’s husband Zach. Kasey takes an immediate dislike to him, which only intensifies when she watches him enter a number in a phone handed to him by an attractive woman in the next box.

Kasey finds a seat beside Mal’s father Horace and they chat as the US takes a 3 – 0 lead on a goal by Heath, Mal then gets the ball deep in the Mexico end a short time later and buries it, making it 4 – 0. Kasey cheers alongside her family, unaware that the TV camera was focused on the box showing their reaction to the goal and also revealing the fact that she is in attendance.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

HAO: Your cover is blown, they just showed you on the television cheering Pugh’s goal.

Wild 1: Thanks for the heads up.

HAO: Lots of questions about your sudden disappearance from the stadium, guess now they will be answered. Enjoy the rest of the game and your time with KO.

Wild 1: Thanks

 

During half-time, the screens around the building replay the highlights from the earlier Courage and Reign game, followed by the first half highlights of the US game.

In the US changeroom, the screen is cycling through the highlights. “KO, you might want to watch the reaction to Pugh’s goal a bit closer, I think your MIA wife has been located.”

“What do you mean Tobs?”

“That’s Kasey, she’s here, but how?”

“There are the big metal things called airplanes, they fly through the air and poof you’re in another place.”

“Shut up Harris!”

“KO, she let herself be pulled from the game early, so she could catch a flight here to surprise you.”

“How do you know Mewwy?”

“It was discussed on the Courage chat. They are giving the players a couple of days off before the game against your team.”

“And she decided to come and see me. Damn, I love that woman.”

“Uh huh. We know.”

 

Much like the first half, the US dominates the opposition and adds another two goals in the process. Seeing an opportunity to advance the play, Kelley surges forward with the ball knocking it over to Morgan and continuing with the run. Being careful to stay onside she waits for Morgan to slot the ball between the defenders and makes her move, driving hard to the post and directing the ball into the empty net.

Kasey screams and cheers on her wife. Kelley celebrates with her team and then looks up towards the boxes, trying to identify Kasey’s location. Not having any luck, she makes her way back to her side of the field and waits for play to resume.

“I do believe your wife was looking for you.”

“I think you’re right, she must have found out I’m here.”

The game winds down and the box empties out as they make their way closer to field level to greet the players. Kasey follows along close behind, anxious to see her freckled defender.

 

“Hey there beautiful, looking for me?”

“Hi.” Everything around them seems to stand still as they wrap their arms around each other. “I can’t believe you’re here, I wasn’t expecting to see you for another couple of days.”

“Change of plan, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“I should go and sign some autographs and do post game, you’re staying over right?”

“Hopefully I’m staying with you tonight.”

“Definitely with me tonight.”

Kelley grabs her hand and pulls her away from the field into the tunnel area. Kelley strokes Kasey’s cheek before pulling her towards her letting their lips finally connect.

“Get some KO!” They smile as they separate, joining their hands.

“Hey Wild, we need your wife for a little bit longer, don’t worry she’s all yours tonight I’m staying with Tobs.”

“Seriously though, KO get your ass back out there and sign. I’ll give Kasey my room key and she can go ahead to the hotel.”

“Thanks, Morgan.”

“You okay to get there Kase?”

“Actually, Horace offered me a ride, they are meeting Mal back at the hotel to go out for supper. Go do what you need too, and I will be waiting for you.”

Kelley kisses her on the lips, “Love you.” Before making her way back to the field and fans.

“I’ll go and grab the key for you, be right back Wild.” 

 

“Nice goal today Wild.”

“Thank you, Jill, it was something that I had been playing around with in practice and Paul gave me the go-ahead to try it out today.”

“You ready to get back between the posts?”

“More than ready, I admit it was fun playing out today, but I’m a goalkeeper.”

“Good to hear, I’ve been watching your progression Wild, keep it up.”

“Thank you, I plan on.”

 

Alex returns with her room key, “What were you and Jill talking about?”

 “She just complimented my play and told me to keep it up.”

“Kase, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Campbell has been struggling big time this season. It’s there for the taking and I would like nothing more than to see the look on KO’s face when you pull on a US uniform.”

“Thanks, Alex, but remember she doesn’t know my status.”

“No worries, your secret is safe with me. I’ll see you later Wild, I need to grab an ice bath.”

“Have fun with that. Bye Alex.”

After getting a ride back to the hotel, Kasey sits and waits in the hotel room.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Wife: Hey babe, I’m going to be a little longer, I’m picking us up some food. Don’t know about you but I have a feeling we aren’t going to want to leave the room tonight.

Beautiful 1: Perfect, I’m on board with that completely. Hurry, I’m lonely.

Sexxy Wife: And horny?

Beautiful 1: That too.

Sexxy Wife: I’ll be there asap!!

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

JenS: That was one sexy goal you scored today Wild Thing. Have fun in Denver 😉.

Wild Thing: I actually scored two goals, but everyone apparently has forgotten the first one. I’m sitting in the hotel room at the moment waiting for Kelley.

JenS: Sorry, first one was meh, compared to the “Goal of the Week.” I just realized you have 3 clean sheets, 2 goals and 1 assist on the season. You’re only missing a card now.

Wild Thing: I almost got the card against you guys.

JenS: What?

Wild Thing: I got a warning for my language before the PK.

JenS: I got carded against Washington, she tripped over her own feet. I didn’t even touch her!

Wild Thing: I saw that on the highlights, made me laugh. Kel’s here bye!

 

Kelley sets a bag down on the desk, turns around and looks at her wife laying on the bed in front of her. She kicks off her shoes, removes her jacket and makes her way towards Kasey.

“Hungry?”

“Starving, and I don’t mean for food.”

Their lips and tongues connect and they are consumed by the need to possess each other. Hands make their way under shirts with the need to touch and the shirts are quickly shed along with bras. Kelley’s mouth finds its way to Kasey’s nipple and she teases it between her teeth causing Kasey to raise her hips up and moan against her wife. “What do you want baby?” “I want you to fuck me so hard, I scream your name out.”

Kelley locks eyes with Kasey as she licks her lips in anticipation of tasting her for the first time in forever. She struggles with getting the button undone on Kasey’s jeans, causing them both to laugh and slides the zipper down revealing the pink lace underneath. Kasey bites her bottom lip as Kelley slowly slides her jeans off her hips

A loud siren is heard in the hallway, followed by banging on doors and someone yelling to evacuate the building.

“What the?”

“Of all the times for a fire alarm to go off. We need to get dressed.”

“Urgh!”

Kelley gets up off the bed and digs into her bag pulling out a couple of sweatshirts and throws one at Kasey. “Thanks.”

“Might want to do your jeans back up Kase.”

“Yeah.”

They get shoes on and grab what they need. Kelley grabs the bag of food, Because, in her words, “You never know how long they are going to be outside for.” They follow along behind the others walking down the 5 flights of stairs before exiting the building.

They look around and find the group of American players gathered together. Looking at Alex, Kasey has a feeling they weren’t the only ones who were interrupted. They exchange a knowing look and smile with each other.

Kelley sits on a curb and opens the bag of food, offering Kasey one of the Styrofoam containers. They eat their cold burger and fries while watching the fire trucks and police cars appear out front of the building. After waiting around for a while some of the players get restless and begin running around, playing tag.

Jill appears with someone from the hotel in tow. “Ladies, gather round.” The group assembles around her. “So, it appears that the fire was contained to the kitchen area of the restaurant, but they are still checking things out. We won’t be allowed back in the building until they give the all clear, which could take a couple of hours. In the meantime, we are being relocated to a nearby school, so let’s get walking.”

   

“And here I thought I was finally done with going to school. Oh, look a play structure, race you Kel.” Kasey takes off running, leaving Kelley behind, “Are you really going to let her beat you?”

“N’ah, just letting her have a headstart.” Kelley smiles at Tobin as she takes off after her wife. She catches up to Kasey and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her in tight. “Did you really think you could beat me?” “No, I figured you’d stare at my ass for a bit before you’d to start running and I was right.” “I love you beautiful.” “Love you too, want to go on the slide?” “Sure.” They play for a bit under the moonlight before they are called inside.

“They are setting up a movie for us to watch.”

Seeing some mats set up in the corner of the room, Kelley leads Kasey over to them. They sit down and get as comfy as they can on the hard floor, watching the beginning of “The Hangover” before falling asleep wrapped in each other.

 

“It’s time to go back to the hotel.”

“They look so cute and comfy, I don’t want to wake them. Let me take a picture.”

“What are you doing Harris?”

“Watch and learn.”

“KO, want coffee?”

“Wild, coffee?”

“Coffee?”

“No, but you’re awake aren’t you? We need to head back to the hotel now.”

“I want coffee.”

“Not now babe, it’s like 4 in the morning. C’mon Kase, get up.”

Kelley helps a yawning Kasey get up, “That was mean Harris.”

They arrive back to the hotel fighting to stay awake and decide to just strip and curl up in bed.

**USWNT CHAT:**

Coach Ellis: In light of recent events, all team functions scheduled for today are cancelled. Enjoy your day off ladies and get some sleep.

 

“Kel, your phone is buzzing.”

“Yeah, Jill just gave us the day off. Now sleep Kase, we’ll pick up where we left off in the morning I promise.”

“It’s already the morning.”

“Ok, we’ll pick things up later then. Now go to sleep.”

 

Kasey tries to make her way to the bathroom quietly, before tripping over clothing on the floor and banging into the chair.

“Oww!”

“Kase?”

“Yeah.”

“You ok? What time is it?”

“Yeah, just after 11.”

“Why are you up?”

“Had to pee and I’m hungry. Go back to sleep, I’ll find us some food.”

“Uh huh.”

 

Kasey grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom, making herself presentable and changing into fresh clothes. She looks over at the bed and Kelley is out cold. Doubting Kelley’s ability to recall the earlier conversation, Kasey makes sure to leave her a quick note on the nightstand, “Back soon with food XOXO” before making her way to the elevator.

“Morning Kasey.” “Morning Dawn, any idea where I can get coffee and food?” “Yeah, there’s a place a couple of blocks from here. Most of the team have already made their way there. No KO?” “Told her to go back to sleep and I would find food.” “Probably a good idea, she doesn’t function well without sleep.” “For sure.”

They enter the diner and Kasey can’t help but laugh when she sees players wearing sunglasses inside and pots of coffee on the table.

Kasey orders and pays, downing a coffee while she waits. “Two orders for Kasey.” “Yep, that’s me.”  

Kasey makes her way back to the hotel, trying to not drop the tray holding the coffees. She hopes Kelley is up so she doesn’t have to struggle to place the keycard in the door slot. Taking a chance she bangs on the door and yells “Kel, open the door, my hands are full.” The door opens and Kasey laughs seeing that Kelley clearly just put on the first clothes she found, including her Courage t-shirt.

“Breakfast is served, although I guess technically it’s more brunch now.”

“This is really good, thanks, Babe. So, Morgan messaged and wanted to know if we were interested in chilling by the pool in a little while.”

“I didn’t bring a bikini with me.”

“That’s not a problem, Morgan always packs extras.”

“Okay then, chilling by the pool sounds good to me.”

“Where’s the wife KO?”

“Getting a bikini from Morgan.”

Alex and Kasey enter the pool area with a towel wrapped around themselves, dropping them over poolside chairs.

“Woah.”

“Change of plans Kase, let’s go!” After seeing her wife wearing a skimpy blue bikini, Kelley is overcome with the need to take it off her and promptly drags her back towards their room.

“Someone’s thirsty.”

The couple struggles to make it back to their room before making quick work of removing the bikinis both are wearing. They make their way over to the bed mouths attached and hands wandering, both wanting control. Kelley not wanting to give up control leans into Kasey making her fall back on the bed. She runs her fingers through Kasey’s wet folds, “Still want me to fuck you until you scream my name?” Before Kasey can even think to respond to the question, Kelley’s mouth is attached to her and her fingers buried deep inside her. It doesn’t take much before Kasey is writhing under her on the verge of orgasming, “Say it, baby, you know you want too.” Pressure applied to her clit sends Kasey screaming Kelley’s name.

Kelley licks the fluid off her fingers, then repositions Kasey so she has better access before attaching her mouth to her core, cleaning her up and making her come again as a result of the action.

Kelley makes her way up to kiss her, knowing how turned on Kasey gets tasting herself on her lover’s lips, but Kasey has other needs; as in she needs to fuck and taste her wife. Kelley knowing the look Kasey is giving her, willingly obliges.     

Laying in each other’s arms, they allow sleep to overtake them.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Go away.”

“We’ve got food.”

“Hold on, we need to get dressed.”

“Just put a towel on KO, not like we haven’t seen it all before.”

Kasey covers herself with the blankets while Kelley grabs a towel.

“You good?” Kasey nods.

Kelley opens the door and lets the players in.

“Smells like sex in here.” They all look at Pinoe.

“Thought you said you had food?”

“Yeah, I lied. The Rockies are playing tonight against the Braves and offered us tickets. You interested?”

“Yes!”

“Guess we know which team KO will be cheering for.”

“How much time do we have to get ready?”

“Game starts at 7, we are leaving here around 5:00.”

“Okay, get out, we need to shower and get ready, see you in an hour.”

 

“Hey there beautiful, can I get your number?”

“It’s 1.”

“Really Kase?”

“Yep, you didn’t ask for my phone number, only my number and it is 1.”

“Ok, smart ass, you ready to go?”

“Just about, need to get my boots and jacket on.”

Kelley watches as Kasey puts her jacket on, “How did I get so lucky?”

“Serendipity Babe, neither of us were looking yet we found each other.”

“Yeah, we did, love you, Kase.”

“Love you too Kel, now let’s go before they leave without us.”

 

In bed, after they return from the baseball game, Kasey and Kelley are laying together talking about what’s happening the next couple of days.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE_ **

Coach Riley: Hey Wild, I hope you are enjoying your time in Denver. Just wanted to let you know the start against Utah is yours.

 

Kasey lights up at the sight of the message.

“You good Kase?”

“Read this message and let me know what you think.”

“Game on Wild.”

“Whatever happens, we are going out for supper afterwards.”

“Loser buys?

“Deal”

“Don’t forget your wallet, Kel.”

“Says the woman whose bank account is bigger than mine.”

 “And the woman who is about to make you come.”

 

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Wake up sexy, I have coffee and breakfast.”

“How long have you been up and why are you in such a good mood?”

“For starters, I’ve been up for over an hour and had two cups of coffee, why wouldn’t I be in a good mood?”

“First, you need to cut back on the caffeine, and second you fly out this evening, so we won’t see each other for another couple of days.”

 “Babe, we just made it through a month without seeing each other, a couple of days is nothing. Now, eat, drink and be Kelley. I’m grabbing a shower.”

 

“So, what are your plans for today Kase? I’m going to be training for most of the afternoon.”

“I already spoke with Jill this morning and got approval to borrow some equipment. I’m coming with you to the field and training at the same time as you.”

“You’re not training with us?”

“Not this time Kel, it will be good for me to train by myself.”

“Okay.”

 

“You look good in your Courage gear Kase.”

“I look good in everything.”

“And even better out of it. See you after, go Wild.” Kelley gives her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek before watching Kasey head off with a bag of balls, pylons and a rebounder.

 

The US players go about their training and drills, during a water break they notice that a crowd has gathered towards the far end of the complex. “Shit, that’s where Kase is.” Kelley along with several of the US players make their way downfield and are met with the sight of the keeper, sans shirt, headphones in, fully engrossed in her training, and oblivious to the fact she has an audience to her movements.

One of the US team staff approaches them and sends the players back to training. “Jill sent me over to keep an eye on her, she’ll be fine.”

Kasey takes a break and notices the group around her taking pictures and videos. She walks over, removes her gloves, puts her shirt back on and grabs a water bottle.

A young boy watches on along with a woman with a stroller.

Kasey looks at the boy, “Do you want to play with me?” He smiles back at her, so she gently kicks a ball towards him. He doesn’t move. He looks towards the woman. The woman signs, he nods and kicks the ball over to Kasey. 

Kasey goes down on her knees in front of him and signs, “My name is Kasey, what is yours?”

His face lights up and he starts signing really quickly. “Bobby?” “Your name is Bobby? Yes?” He nods.

“He said his name is Robert, but we call him Bobby. You know sign language?”

“A bit, I used to work with a boy who was hearing impaired and I learned basic signs to help communicate with him. Bobby is your son?”

“Yes.”

“Can he play with me?”

“Sure, he would love that.”

Kasey and Bobby kick the ball back and forth for a little bit and then Kasey shows him her gloves.

“Do you want to see if you can score on me?” Bobby nods and smiles.

Kasey gets a couple of balls and lines them up for him before putting her gloves on.

He kicks the first ball right at Kasey, so of course, she stops it, the next one he kicks to the side and Kasey makes like she diving for it but lets it go into the net. She lays on the ground and pretends to be sad that he scored, she is shocked that he comes over and hugs her. She signs “Thank you” to him.

With their session now complete, Kelley along with some of the US players and coaches have made their way down to where Kasey is to see why there is still a crowd. Kelley feels her heart begin to race when she sees her wife signing with a little boy and trying to teach him how to juggle the ball. Kasey looks up and sees her and the other team members and asks Bobby if he would like to meet them. He looks at his Mom, who smiles and nods.

Bobby holds her leg and hides behind her when they make their way over to the group. Kasey lets them know he is hearing impaired and communicates through sign language, she then shows them the sign to say hello. Kasey moves Bobby so he can see them and they all do their best to replicate the sign, he smiles at the sight of the familiar sign. Kasey and Bobby show the girls the signs for yes, no, soccer and goodbye before they are called back to head to the hotel. Kasey makes sure to get contact information for Bobby before hugging him and telling him goodbye.

 

Back at the hotel, Kelley is holding Kasey in her arms on the bed, “You have no idea the effect you running around and playing with kids has on me, do you?”

“No, you tell me.”

“I always thought it was a joke when people were talking about their biological clock ticking until I met you. I can’t stop thinking about having children with you Kase, it’s probably a good thing that we live in different states and don’t have the physical capabilities of making anything happen just yet.”

“Why haven’t you told me this before Kel? You know I feel the same way, right?”

“Yeah, I do. We can’t do anything about it right now though, we agreed to wait.”

“We did, but that doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it or look into our options in the meantime and maybe you should consider fostering a dog, having Buddy around helps to keep me on my toes and my mind at ease. I’m sure Press would be agreeable to bringing a 4-legged friend into the apartment.”

“That’s a really good idea babe, I’ll talk to her about it when we get back to Utah.”

 

“You have to let me up now Kel, I have to finish packing and meet the shuttle.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave, but we will see each other in a few days. Besides you’re flying out in the morning for Boston anyway.”

“Make you a deal, you let me get up now and I’ll leave you with a smile.”

“Deal.”

“You’re so easy sometimes O’Hara.”

“Only for you Wild.”

 

Skip ahead a couple of days and Kasey is in Utah at the hotel awaiting Kelley’s arrival.

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

Kasey answers the door and wraps her arms around her exhausted wife.

“Do you have to be anywhere Kel?”

“No, Laura gave Broon, Press and me the day off of training to adjust.”

“How about we lay down and have a nap then yeah?”

“That sounds fantastic right now.”

“Okay, I just need to set an alarm for my training.”

 

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Kel, I need to get up for training, do you want to stay here and wait or head home?”

“How about I head out and get stuff to make us supper? Can you stay with me tonight?”

“I would love to have supper with you and yes I can stay with you tonight.”

“Good.”

 

HAO comes in the room followed by JMAC and Crystal.

“We figured you would end up here KO. Glad you both have clothes on.”

“Yep and now I’m leaving, I have a big date to get ready for tonight.” Kelley pulls Kasey in for a quick kiss “Love you.” and smiles as she leaves.

 

Kasey looks at her rings and smiles, knowing full well that her teammates are watching her.

“C’mon Wild time to get some balls kicked at that pretty face of yours.”

“Please, don’t aim for my face, I have a TV appearance and video shoot this coming week, I need my moneymaker intact.”

“Almost forgot we have a superstar in our midst. When’s the song being released Wild?”

“Wednesday, when I’m in Miami.”

“You’re going to New York from here and then Miami?”

“Yeah, no rest for me this bye week.”

“Let’s go, ladies, we need to get to training, Wild you got everything?”

“Yes, and HAO I’m staying with Kel tonight, so I’ll be leaving once we get back.”

“Okay.”

 

Skip ahead to game day North Carolina Courage vs Utah Royals

Kasey and Kelley have arrived at the stadium and are about to go their separate ways for pregame. They hold each other in their arms. “I love you, Kase.” “Love you too Kel.” “Good luck kiss?” “Definitely” They press their lips together and exchange a quick kiss, knowing that eyes and cameras are on them. “Good luck Wild Thing.” “See you out there KO.”

Both players go about their pregame routine and warm up with their respective teams. They get changed into their game jerseys and listen as the coaches go through their final instructions. Kasey goes through her self-talk and visualizations, feeling calm as she checks her hair for the final time.

“Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “Get your gloves on.” Kasey pulls her gloves on and rips them each, 3 times.

Kasey and Kelley made a deal not to acknowledge each other while standing in the tunnel. Kasey is doing her best not to cave and look to her side, but she can’t help it, she needs to see those hazel eyes looking back at her. She looks back and Kelley smiles at her, mouthing “I love you” to her. Kasey mouths back “I love you too.”

Once the pregame stuff is taken care of and handshakes exchanged the teams make their way on to the field. Kasey takes a couple of deep breaths before making her usual run to the box, shrinking the net and then completing her jumps and shaking out her arms and hands. The whistle blows.

Kasey has had very little to do and watches as her team moves the ball around in the Royals end to finally end the scorelessness in the 37th minute. In the 42nd minute, the Royals have the ball deep in the Courage end, Kasey is yelling for coverage, the ball comes across the box and before she even has a chance to move towards it, a foot makes contact, directing it in the net tying the game up. Kasey retrieves the ball from the netting and can’t help but shake her head when she realizes who broke her streak. “Utah Royals goal scored by #5 Kelley O’Hara.”

They head in for the half time and Kasey tunes out the conversations in the change room and the coaches discuss the missed opportunities of the first half.

“Coach, can I say something?”

“By all means, Wild go ahead.”

 

“That first half sucked! Have we forgotten how to communicate with each other? I was yelling for coverage and instead was met by not one but two yellow jerseys in the box, where the fuck was my support? Open your eyes and get talking. Now in response to the elephant in the room, yes, I am pissed that my shutout streak is over, but I am not upset that it was Kelley who scored; she took advantage of our weak positioning. I expect us to go back out there and win this game because while I am fine with dealing with Kel talking about scoring against me, I am not fine with having to buy supper because we lost to the Royals. Understand?”

“YEAH!!”

“Then let’s go kick some Royal ass.”

“Interesting pep talk Wild.”

“Let’s see if it works.”

The Courage players take Kasey’s rant to heart and come out after the break a different team. The level of communication between them increases as does the movement with the ball. On goals by Matthias and Mewis, they go ahead 3 – 1. Towards the end, the Royals play the ball towards the box and Hinkle turns it over allowing Press the time and space to fire a rocket bottom corner, Kasey dives but doesn’t stand a chance in getting to it. Kasey retrieves the ball quickly, sending it forward for the restart. “Get it back!” In the 92nd minute, Dunn gets pounces on a juicy rebound from Smith and buries it just before the final whistle blows. Final Score – Courage 4 Royals 2

Kasey takes off her gloves and tucks them in the back of her shorts, making her way towards the opposing players. She shakes hands and when she meets Christen gives her a hug, “Nice goal Press.” “We still on for supper?” “Yes.” “I’ll see you after then, good game Wild.”

Kelley wraps her arms around her from the back placing her head on her shoulder. “So I guess supper is on me huh?” “That was the deal.” “Yes, it was. I’m sorry I broke your streak babe.” “Kel, you have nothing to be sorry for, it was going to happen eventually. You took advantage of a lapse in coverage and made my team pay. I’m glad it was you to do it, although I know I’m never going to hear the end of the story how you were the first player to score on me.” “How about after supper I make it up to you?” “How exactly are you planning on doing that?” “Dessert at my place. Don’t worry, I got Press earplugs.”

“Wild, O’Hara, they want both of you for an interview.”  “Of course, they do. Let’s go, Babe.”

“Nope, they can wait, fans come first. I need a picture with that sign over there.”

“Looks like the Kasey Wild fan club has made its way to Utah now.”

“Don’t be jealous babe, they have a sign for you as well, in smaller print of course.”

 

They are both asked questions about their recent performances and if there will be any ramifications to Kelley being the one to break the streak to which Kasey’s response is, “Please don’t nominate her for “Goal of the Week” I’ll never hear the end of it if she wins.” Of course, Kelley’s response is to encourage them to do exactly that, “Kasey won last week, so why shouldn’t I get a shot at winning this week.”

After being released from their media obligations, they head to their separate changerooms and go through their respective postgame, shower and get dressed, then both players meet up with players from both teams for supper.

They finish eating and are all just chatting when Kelley puts her arm around Kasey’s shoulders, and whispers in her ear, “You ready for dessert?” By the look Kasey gives her back, she knows it’s time to pay and leave.

They quickly make their way out to the parking lot and Kelley’s car holding hands the entire time.

 

In the restaurant Press, ARod and HAO are still deep in conversation.

“I really like Kasey, her and KO seem like a good fit.”

“They really are a good fit, on the outside, Wild looks strong and intimidating, but once you get past that you find out how deep and caring she is, not to mention she’s friggin hilarious when you get her going.”

“And then you have KO, who acts like a goofball most of the time but loves hard and would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it.”

“Is there always that much tension between the two of them? I noticed that they were touching each other the entire time they were here.”

“Since the first day they met, those two have had a connection to each other. I truly believe they are meant to be together.”

“Pressy, have you and KO had, the baby conversation yet? Wild and I were talking about it on the road trip.”

“Yes, KO is starting to go a little baby crazy. She asked if I would be on board with fostering a dog to help take her mind off of it.”

“You said yes to the fostering part right Press?”

“Of course!”

“It’s weird to think about KO being a mother.”

“She already is to Kylie, she loves that kid so much. You should see the two of them together. She is already making plans for Kylie to stay with us this summer. Did you know that Kylie is invited to a Canada soccer elite camp?”

“How old is she again?”

“9. Little Wild is a goalkeeper as well.”

“KO, has always had a thing for goalkeepers.”

“Thankfully, Kasey is nothing like Hope; Hope, always treated her like shit.”

“CP, You, want to crash at my place tonight? I’m sure the boys would love to spend time with you.”

“Sounds better than going home and listening to them all night.”

“We’ll be gone in the morning, let them enjoy the time they have together.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Pressy: I’m crashing at Arod’s tonight. Remember we have neighbours and thin walls. Have fun.


	104. Chapter 104

Skip ahead to Kasey being in Miami for the “Strangers” video.

 

Waiting to be called back to the set after a break, Kasey’s phone starts blowing up.

“Everything okay Wild?”

“Yes, “Let It Be Me” just dropped, it’s all the notifications from social media and my friends and family. I don’t want to look at the comments until we are done the filming.”

“No worries, Wild we got ya, right H?”

“Yep, let’s get this vid done, then we can set the night on fire.”

“You thinking, what I’m thinking H?”

“Dinner, drinking and dancing?”

“Yep!”

“Don’t worry Wild, we can hook you up with whatever you need.”

 

Kasey is feeling pretty good after partying with the girls for several hours and with the influx of alcohol in her system, she is being overly flirtatious with them. The paparazzi are never far away and pictures of the three of them start to make their way on to social media outlets. One picture in particular of Kasey and Lauren catches the public’s attention and it doesn’t take long before rumours begin circulating that Kasey is cheating on Kelley with Lauren.

“Lauren, this is your territory, where’s the best place to get some ink done?”

“You serious Wild?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go!”

 

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey reaches over to shut the beeping sound off. She looks at the screen and notices she has a ton of messages and 20 missed calls from Kelley. “Oh crap!”

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KO – Where the hell have you been and why haven’t you answered your phone?

KW – Please don’t yell, I’m hungover. I was out with Lauren and Halsey, my phone died. I plugged it in when I got back to my room but passed out soon afterwards, why?

KO – For starters, your song is flying up the charts, and are you cheating on me??

KW – Huh? What?

KO – There are pictures of you with Lauren and they say that you are cheating on me with her.

KW – Baby, you know that isn’t true. I love you and would never cheat on you. Please believe me.

KO – I do, it’s just my screen is flooded with pictures of you guys together. Why were you at a tattoo shop Kase?

KW – Kel, I’ll call you back, gonna be sick.

Kasey runs to the bathroom and throws up. Sitting on the side of the bathtub she is regretting her decision to drink as much as she did last night. She rinses her mouth out and decides she needs to get some fluids into her, so grabs a cup off the counter, fills it up and downs the water. Looking in the mirror she looks at the colour on her back and smiles. I need to tell Kelley she thinks as she takes a picture.

**_RING, RING_ **

KO – How are you feeling?

KW – Like hell, why did I drink so much last night?

KO – Don’t know babe, but if the pictures are any indication you guys had fun.

KW – Kel, I’m sending you a picture

KO – Ok

KW – (Insert picture of Kasey’s tattoo)

KW- Your quiet Kel, whatcha thinking?

KO – Just that I want to be upset with you for getting a tattoo without first discussing it with me, but I can’t be because it’s beautiful, Kylie is going to love it!

KW – He did a really good job on the butterfly eh?

KO – Yes

KW – Ok, so how are you doing?

KO – Pressy and I are going to see about fostering later today. I’m excited about it.

KW – Ah, I can’t wait to see pictures of you and the dogs.

KO – What time is your flight?

KW – 11. Which means I need to get my ass moving soon. Kel, I’m going to call you when I get home ok? I love you.

KO – I love you too beautiful. Drink lots of water! And call me later, Safe flight.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

KW – Hey Lauren

LJ – How are you feeling this morning Wild?

KW – Like shit.

LJ – Have you seen the pictures?

KW – No, but Kelley has and she isn’t impressed.

LJ – Understandable. Did you tell her about the tattoo?

KW – I sent her a picture, she said it was beautiful.

LJ – Well that’s good then.

KW – Yeah, for sure. I should go though Lauren I need to finish packing.

LJ – No worries, let me know when you play in Orlando and I’ll be there.

KW – I’ll do that, I’ll even hook you up with your own Wild jersey.

LJ – Can’t wait! Have a good flight. Talk soon.

KW – Bye Lauren

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“Hello?”

“Hello, I’m calling to let you know the car has arrived to take you to the airport.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a few minutes, thank you.”

 

Kasey arrives back at Raleigh-Durham International and once her suitcase shows up, makes her way out the door in search of her ride home. She hears barking and sees that Allie brought Buddy along for the ride. She walks towards them and gives each of them a hug. Buddy reluctantly gives up his front seat, so Kasey can take his place. “How was Buddy while I was away?”

“Good, he was looking for you at the door every time there was a noise though.”

“I missed him too, and you. Him more than you.”

“Thanks. I told the neighbour you would pay him when you got back for helping with Buddy.”

“Yeah, I can do that. So, I have some news.”

“Besides the fact that you are cheating on Kelley?”

“I’m not cheating on Kelley! I got a tattoo!”

“I know. What did you get and where? Does Kelley know?”

“Yes, Kelley knows. It’s a butterfly with Kylie on the back of my shoulder.”

“Ahh, sounds cute.”

“I’ll show it to you when we get home.”

Kasey gets home and lays down on the couch. “Nope, get up, you need to go pay the neighbour.”

“Be right back.”

“That was really quick.”

“Yeah, he was walking over at the same time I was leaving.”

 

“I’m so glad our next two games are at home, I’ve been spending way too much time on planes lately and need to get back into a routine.”

“Think I’m going to head out for a run, want to join me?”

“I went for one this morning.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Okay, I didn’t but I did take Buddy for a long walk. Oh, crap I said the w-word.”

“It’s okay, let me get changed and I’ll take him with me for the run.”

 

Once Kasey gets back from her run, she heads down to the basement where they have set up a workout area. Kasey does some dribbling, ball control, footwork and then plays around with her rebounder for a bit.

“Wild?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m heading out now, I’ll be back on Sunday.”

“Okay, say hi to Katie for me. Drive safe.”

Kasey goes through her cool down yoga and stretch routine and heads upstairs to grab a shower. After showering and getting dressed she walks into the kitchen to get something to eat and finds they are seriously low on groceries. Guess I need to go to the store she thinks as she puts on shoes, grabs her purse, phone and car keys. “Back soon Buddy, be good.”

After returning from the store and eating, she is sitting on the couch at a loss for what to do. She messages Kylie to check in on her and her Mom, to find out they just got off the phone with Kelley. Kasey looks at her guitar case across the room and has an idea. She goes into her room and brings back her laptop and phone. She sends Kelley a quick message asking if she can Skype her and gets a quick response of yes.

Setting up the laptop she smiles when she sees her wife come on the screen. They talk for a little while about stuff including Lauren, Kasey reassures Kelley that nothing like that is ever going to happen and then asks if she would like to hear something she has been working on.

Kasey gets her guitar out and positions herself so Kelley can see and hear her.

(Pillow by Bebe Rexha)

_I just wanna kiss your face_  
I just wanna feel your gaze  
I just wanna, I just wanna  
I just wanna be where you are  
I just wanna feel your touch  
I'm not asking for too much  
I just wanna, I just wanna  
I just wanna wake up where you are

_I used to think that love was just so easy_  
But I couldn't be less right  
Yeah I finally found someone perfect, just for me  
Gotta fly thousands of miles, yeah

_I'll be alright, just one more night_  
I'll be just fine, holdin' my pillow  
Pretending it's you though  
I'll be alright, just one more night  
I'll be just fine, holdin' my pillow  
Pretending it’s you though

_I need a minute to breathe you in_  
Just a second to taste your skin  
I just gotta, I just gotta  
Feel you here right next to me  
Can we please just go back in time  
Those lazy Sundays, you and I  
'Cause every hour and every day  
Is more painful when you’re away

_I used to think that love was just so easy  
But I couldn’t be less right, yeah_

_I'll be alright, just one more night_  
I'll be just fine, holdin' my pillow  
Pretending it’s you though  
I'll be alright, just one more night  
I'll be just fine, holdin' my pillow  
Pretending it’s you though

_And I can't lie, babe, I’m losing my patience_  
Too much waiting for you  
Every time that I wake up  
My hands go where I’m waiting for you  
I know I say that I’m fine  
But I'm losing my mind  
Just need to hold you  
Don't take your time  
Oh, baby

_I'll be alright, just one more night_  
I'll be just fine, holdin' my pillow  
Pretending it’s you though  
I'll be alright, just one more night  
I'll be just fine, holdin' my pillow  
Pretending it’s you though

_Ah ah ah ah_  
Ah ah ah ah  
Uh uh uh   
Uh uh uh   
Ah ah ah ah

 

“What do you think?”

“It has a much different feel to it than Let It Be Me. I really like it, it’s sad though Kase.”

“I miss you Kel, and I do go to sleep most nights holding my pillow thinking about you.”

“I love and miss you beautiful. It’s going to be a long stretch before we see each other again, but we can get through it together.”

“I love you too my sexy wife, yeah our schedules suck. We’ll figure it, we got this Kel.”

“Yes, we do Babe. The house is quiet, no Allie?”

“She’s visiting Katie, so I have the house to myself until Sunday.”

“Make sure you lock up everything ok?”

“I will and I have Buddy here to protect me. Right boy?” Buddy jumps up on the couch and curls up beside her. “See nothing to worry about.” “Uh huh, unless a squirrel should happen to appear.”

“I wouldn’t mind if a certain squirrel were to appear.”

 

“What are your plans for tomorrow Kase?”

“Training, shrink, vocals and learning the French songs Dani sent me.”

“You’re still going to the shrink?”

“Yes.”

“Is everything ok with you?”

“I’m good Kel, better than ever in fact. Talking with someone has really helped me come to terms with everything, now it’s more about maintenance than anything.”

“You know I’m here if you ever need to talk right?”

“I do, and I’m telling you all is good with me. Dani is going to flying down in a couple of weeks, time, so I can record the French songs. I’m going to do English versions of both songs as well. The album is getting closer to being complete. Do you think I should send them pillow?”

“You can but from what I have heard already the album is mostly upbeat songs right?”

“Yeah, I have another song started that I think might fit better, maybe pillow could be a bonus track.”

“What’s the other one Kase?”

“I’m just going to sing it, I just started so I only have a little bit done.”

(So Am I by Ava Max)

_“Do you ever feel like a misfit?_  
Everything inside you is dark and twisted  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I)

_Can you hear the whispers all across the room?_  
You feel her eyes all over you like cheap perfume  
You're beautiful, but misunderstood  
So why you tryna be just like the neighbourhood?

_I can see it, I know what you're feelin'_  
So let me tell you 'bout my little secret  
I'm a little crazy underneath this  
Underneath this…”

“OMG Kase, where did that come from?”

“A character in a movie I watched inspired it.”

“I honestly can’t wait to see where it goes.”

“Could be interesting for sure. I should have tried writing the rest of it when I was drunk, my vocabulary tends to expand when I’m chilled out.”

“I’ve heard a few words come out of you that I had no clue what they meant, I had to google at least one along the way.”

“That’s surprising coming from a Stanford grad.”

“You miss school at all Kase?”

“Yeah, I do. I might look into doing some online or night school courses once things calm down a bit.”

“I’d fully support that.”

“Wow, it got late quick. I still need to eat supper. I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok Babe?”

“Yes.”

“Love you Kel, see you in my dreams.”

“Love you too beautiful, sweet dreams.”

 

Skip ahead several weeks

Kasey and the Courage have continued to roll over their opponents, going undefeated, with Kasey earning multiple “Save of the Week” honours and collecting another 3 clean sheets along the way. The Portland Thorns are in North Carolina and looking to overtake the Courage as the number one team in the league.

Kylie has now finished school and moved to North Carolina to live with Kasey. Grandma Pat for the moment is still in Ottawa.

After Kasey finishes training for the day, her and Kylie are playing around on the field, when the Thorns arrive to do some training. Kylie, seeing Tobin goes running towards her and jumps in her arms, nearly knocking the player over. “Hey, Little Wild, long time, how are you?” “I’m good, you wanna play with me Tobs?” “Sure kid.” Tobin and Kylie head over towards the goal, where Tobin takes some light shots on Kylie.

“Hey Wild.” “Hey Sinc, how are things?”

“Good, so I heard Kylie is going to the camp in Vancouver next week.”

“Yeah, it’s a good opportunity for her. She’s really excited to show off to the “Canada peeps” as she calls them. I’ve been trying to organize flights from there for her to go see Kelley, but it’s been difficult because they all involve long layovers in California and she will be flying alone.”

 “We play the Royals in Utah the following weekend, why don’t I see if she can fly down with us, then you would only have to get her a flight to Portland.”

“OMG Sinc, you have no idea how much stress that would take off of me.” Kasey hugs Christine.

“Hey, no fraternizing with the enemy!”

“Take a hike, Sonny!”

“I should start warmups, I’ll call you later and we can make arrangements for Little Wild.”

“Thank you, speaking of Little Wild I better grab her or else she will join in on your practice.”

“I think she already has, looks like AD has taken a liking to her. I’ll go check if it’s ok, be right back.”

Sinc goes jogging over to where the keepers and Kylie have assembled, speaks with the coach and comes back to Kasey.

“Nadine is okay with Kylie joining them for a little while.”

“Okay, I was going to head home but I’ll stick around and hit the weight room. Call me if you need me and send Ky my way if she gets in the way.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks, Sinc.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Going to assume you aren’t awake yet, so good morning XO. Sinc is going to help me with getting Kylie to you. Ky is currently practising with the Thorns. Anyways, I'm hitting the weight room, talk to you soon sexy.

 

Tobinheath

(Insert of a picture of Kylie practising with Thorns goalkeepers and wearing a Thorns jersey)

 

Look who I found @KaseyWild1 and @KelleyOHara. I’m keeping her, she looks good in our colours.

Liked by kelleyohara, kaseywild1, alexmorgan13, ashlynharris24, alikrieger and 30,000 others.

@KaseyWild1 we are training her to take over from @AFranch23.

AFranch23 in about 10 years or so @Tobinheath

KaseyWild1 @Tobinheath Can I have my daughter back now, please? Don’t make me send @Kelleyohara after you.

Tobinheath I’m not scared of @Kelleyohara!

Kelleyohara @Tobinheath you should be!

Alexmorgan13 @Tobinheath release the Wild or face the wrath of @Ashlynharris24, @Alikrieger and myself.

Tobinheath okay.

 

“Thanks for letting Kylie join you guys.”

“No worries, it was good to change up things. She did well with the keepers, kids got real potential. She told us all about going to the Canada soccer camp and how excited she is. Just so you know Sinc is clearing it with management right now for her to fly with us.”

“I hope so. So how are things with you and Alex?”

“We are really good, it’s difficult being on opposite sides of the country though. I guess you would know all about that.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely hard. Having Kylie with me now makes it easier though.”

 

Sinclair returns to them from her discussion with the Thorns staff.

“Wild, they want to speak with you about Kylie.”

Kasey goes over to the group that Sinc just left. She explains that she is uncomfortable with Kylie flying alone and then being subjected to two long layovers en route to Salt Lake City. She offers to cover all costs if Kylie is able to fly with them. Being parents, they understand the situation she is dealing with and agree to Kylie flying with their team.

Kasey makes her way back over to Tobin, Sinc and Kylie who has shown up with Sonnett.

 

“They said yes. I’ll cover the cost of the tickets and she can tag along with you guys. Do you want to come over for supper and we can sort out the details?”

“Depends, what’s for supper Wild?”

“Either eggplant parmesan or veggie lasagna, whichever I can get Little Wild here to try. Kelley seems to have more success than me in getting Kylie to try different things.”

“Mom-O bribes me with cookies.”

“Really? I may have to speak with Mom-O about that.”

“Count us in Wild, what time?”

“How about 7, it’s a bit later than we usually eat but I need to hit the grocery store and get supplies first.”

“Do you want us to bring anything?”

“Nope, got it covered. See you then.” Kasey walks over and “steals” her daughter back from Sonny and Horan.

 

“Ky, can you get the door, I’m just taking supper out of the oven.”

“Yep.”

“S’up, Little Wild?” Tobin and Sinc fist bump Kylie.

“And this must be Buddy.” Tobin starts petting Buddy who is standing with Kylie.

“Yep”

“Tobs, you want to see my room?”

“Sure, kid.”

Kylie takes Tobin to her room, to show off the mural Kasey painted on the wall, while Sinclair joins Kasey in the kitchen.

“What can I do to help?”

“Set the table?”

“On it.”

“So, I was able to get Ky on a flight that will land in Portland at 10.”

“Perfect, our flight leaves at 12, we have a 2-hour layover in San Fran and then get into Salt Lake City at around 7. The girls all know she is coming with us, so don’t worry she will be well looked after.”

“I can’t thank you enough for helping me out with this.”

“No worries, Wild, we are family. Not to mention, I need to look after the future #1 for Canada.”

 

Skip ahead game day Portland Thorns vs North Carolina Courage

“Morning Mom.”

“Hey Ky, how’d you sleep?”

“Really good, my new bed is so much comfier than the one at Grandma’s.”

“I think that mattress is older than you Ky. Ready for breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

Kasey gets up, makes Kylie her usual breakfast and sits back down with her.

“You not going to eat Mom?”

“I ate earlier and I’ll have something again in a couple of hours. I usually don’t eat much before games, not to mention I’m super nervous about today’s game.”

“Why Mom?”

“Portland is the only team that we have lost to this season Ky. They have been playing really good ball all season.”

“Your team is better Mom, and you’re the best goalkeeper in the league, they don’t stand a chance.”

“Thanks, Ky, I needed that.”

 

“Okay Ky, I’m heading to the stadium with Buddy now. I’ll see you and Allie soon.”

“It’s cool that they made him the team mascot.”

“It is. He even has his own postcard that I get to hand out to “Kasey’s Kids” at the games. I do the stadium tour with the group before the game along with Buddy and then after the game, the kids get to interact with the players on the field. It’s been a huge success this season.”

“That’s awesome Mom, I know how much that means to you.”

“Allie usually walks Buddy around the stadium with a security guard before the game so people can take a picture with him. You will have your own pass to get around the stadium, but I expect you to stay with Allie at all times ok?”

“Yep, got it. Love you, Mom.”

“Love you too Ky. I’ll see you after the game.” Kasey hugs Kylie, before picking up her bags and what she needs for Buddy.”

 

They drive to the stadium and are waved through by security. Kasey parks her car grabs the bags and leads Buddy into the building. She makes her way to the changeroom and gets into her warm-ups, before calling Buddy away from the tennis ball he is playing with and putting his Buddy jersey on him. As soon as the jersey is on him, he sits up proud and Kasey can’t help but take a picture of him.

KaseyWild1

(Insert picture of Buddy here)

Game face.

#Buddy, #BuddyWild, #KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #NWSL, #TeamMascot, #NorthCarolinaCourage, #PortlandThorns.

Kelleyohara, JenS, Kailensheridan and 40,000 others like this.

Kelleyohara Good boy Buddy!

 

Kasey and Buddy do the tour with the group and then it’s time for pregame. Kasey meets up with Allie, Kylie and Buddy and they start to makes the rounds of the stadium with him, for the photo ops. Kasey heads into the changeroom and hangs with her teammates for a bit dancing around and having fun before putting in her headphones and making her way out to the open area she has claimed for her pregame. The Thorns players walk into their changeroom watching as Kasey goes through her tennis ball warmup routine.

Kasey and the team head onto the field for warmups. Katelyn and her go through their regular warmups and Kasey can’t stop smiling. “What’s up with the grin Wild?”

“Just in a good mood, feeling like tonight is going to be a good night.”

“Portland is hungry, I would expect there to be lots of shots on goal.”

“I’m ready for it.”

 

“Wild” “Yes Coach” “Get your gloves on.”

Kasey tunes out everything around her and focuses solely on the task at hand. They line up to make the walk out and Kasey stares ahead, not even acknowledging Sinc’s “Good luck.”

The pregame stuff taken care of Kasey makes her run to the goal, shrinks it, turns around and shakes her arms and hands out and does her jumps before looking up.

 

The game begins and as predicted the Thorns come out flying. Kasey has lost count of how many saves she has been forced to make against the visitors in the first 30 minutes alone. She sees the ball make its way across the box and smothers it before any damage can be done. Standing up, she runs the ball to the top of the area and bounces it before punting it downfield. Soon enough the ball makes its way back into the Courage end, Sonnett tries to spring Heath but the ball is placed a bit too far ahead of her and Kasey comes out challenging, dropping to the splits to make a kick save on the US player. She scrambles to get up and backtrack toward the goal before robbing Sinclair from shooting at an empty goal by diving across and blocking the shot with her body. The Courage finally manage to break out of their end and get a shot on goal before the whistle blows for the half.

In the change room during the half, Coach Riley yells instructions to the team. Kasey looks around the room making eye contact with her teammates and challenging them to play better. There is no need for any words from their keeper.

“Wild is the only reason you are still in this game; your keeper is locked in and doing her job, now get out there and do yours.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Kasey slides her gloves back on and rips the Velcro 3 times on both as she walks back on to the field and runs to the goal repeating her routine in preparation for the second half.

The whistle blows with Kasey barely able to collect her thoughts before the onslaught begins again. Everywhere she looks all she sees are red and black jerseys. A flurry of action and more shots and saves. Kasey looks at the board 20 minutes left and still no score. “C’mon, Wild, you got this,” she thinks and tells herself.

With 10 minutes left in the game, a Thorns player goes down after a tackle and the referee blows the play down allowing the trainers to come on the field. Kasey runs over to the sidelines where her team has assembled to grab a drink and get instructions. Knowing this is unusual for the keeper, Coach Riley asks “Wild, do you have something to say?” “Yeah, forwards get ready, if I get ahold of the ball it’s going long.”

“You heard her, get out there and make it happen.”

Kasey returns to her goal as the Thorns player is helped off the field.

The Thorns line up for a set play deep in the Courage end, Menges hits the wall with the original kick but Sonnett recovers and lifts one towards the goal, Kasey decides it’s now or never and climbs the wall of players to grab the ball just before Horan gets a head on it. She holds the ball and directs her players they know what’s coming. Kasey looks and launches the ball downfield to the awaiting Debhina, who knocks it down and passes it off to Dunn, who runs it down the sideline, waiting for space before crossing the ball into the awaiting MacDonald who directs it past Franch.

With time still left the Thorns are more determined than ever to tie up the game. The Courage players are playing tight and shutting them down. Sitting just outside the 18-yard box, Klingenberg lets one rip, catching Kasey slightly out of position and forcing her to dive and knock the ball over the crossbar and out of play. Nothing comes of the corner the Thorns are awarded and soon afterwards the final whistle blows with the Courage escaping with a 1 – 0 victory over the Thorns.

Kasey removes her gloves and tucks them in her shorts, making her way around the field hugging, shaking hands and congratulating players.

“Good game Wild.”

“Thanks, Sinc., Tobs.”

“I’ll see you guys after.”

 

“Congratulations Wild.”

“For what?”

“You don’t know do you?”

“Know what?”

“You just broke the NWSL record for the number of saves in a game.”

“Oh, not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing.”

“You played a hell of a game Wild, just take the win.”

"Yes, Coach."

 

“Wild, they want you for the Player of the Match Award.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Kasey grabs a drink and makes her way towards the group to receive her award. She smiles when “Wild Thing” starts playing through the speakers. She asks the woman who presented the award to hold onto it for a minute, she has something she needs to do. She runs onto the field and does a backflip while the song continues to play and encourages the crowd still in attendance to make noise. Once the song is over Kasey makes her way back over to collect the award and join her team in cooldown.

Allie, Kylie and Buddy make their way on to the field to join them. Kasey gives Kylie permission to unhook Buddy and let him run around with the children already on the field. One of the trainers throws a ball towards him and he starts kicking it around and playing with it.

Kasey grabs a sharpie and walks over to the fans that have been patiently waiting, signs for everyone and poses for a bunch of pictures before making her way off the field and into the changeroom.

 

“Wild, Coach wants to see you in his office.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Kasey removes her keeper jersey and throws it in the laundry hamper before pulling on a fresh t-shirt and heading to the office.

****

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Come in Wild.”

“Hey Coach, what’s up?”

“Hello, Kasey.”

“Jill, I didn’t realize you were here.”

“I like to watch some of the games in person and see for myself how the girls are performing. I mainly came tonight to see how you would handle Portland.”

“And?”

“You played outstanding Kasey, you kept a level head even with the team in front of you falling apart. It showed real growth, not only in your game but as an individual and leader of the team. Congratulations Wild and keep up the good work.”

“Thank you, Jill, is that all you needed me for? I’m sure Kylie is wondering where I am.”

“Have a good evening Wild.”

“Thank you, you too.”

 

“Allie and Kylie took Buddy and went ahead home, I told them you were in a meeting with the Coach and I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be.”

“Thanks, HAO.”

“I saw Jill, why was she meeting with you?”

“There are only a few people who are aware of my situation, Kelley isn’t one of them. The others have all promised me that the information will be kept in confidence and I hope you will as well. I turned down Canada and signed on for the reserve roster for the US. I could possibly be called up to join the team if there is an injury or when the roster expands. I have to earn my spot, which is one of the reasons I have been busting my ass during training, games etc. to prove I deserve it over Campbell.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, I won’t say a word. For what it’s worth I’m proud of you Kase and I would love to be there the moment KO finds out.”

“Thank you, that actually means a lot to me. I would hug you but I haven’t showered yet and I stink.”

“Hit the showers Wild, we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

 

Two weeks later

**_RING, RING_ **

“Who the hell is calling me at 1 in the morning?”

“Hello?”

“Kasey?”

“Yeah”

“It’s JJ”

“What’s wrong JJ?”

“Can you come and pick me up at the airport? I’ll explain when you get here.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.”

Kasey heads towards the airport with tons of questions running through her head. Once she sees the state JJ is in, she holds her and then drives her back to the house. She shows her to Kylie’s room.

“We can talk in the morning, get some rest.”

“Thanks, Kasey.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: Are you awake?

Sexxy Wife: Yes, but why are you?

Beautiful 1: JJ called me a short time ago to pick her up at the airport, she’s a mess right now.

Sexxy Wife: It’s not my place to tell you what’s going on, it’s hers. I suggested that if she needed someplace safe to get away, your door was always open.

Beautiful 1: Okay, that’s a good enough explanation for me. Love you Kel, give Kylie a hug for me.

Sexxy Wife: I will, love you too beautiful. Sweet dreams.

 

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey gets out of bed and heads into her bathroom to what she needs to and heads down the hall, looking in Kylie’s room JJ is sleeping with her arm around Buddy. Buddy looks up at Kasey and then puts his head back down. Kasey heads down the hall into the living room, where she does her morning yoga and meditation before making some coffee. She puts in her headphones and works on a drawing of Katelyn and then herself to finish off the caricature drawings for the Courage website and auction. It’s taken most of the season but they are now done and the pictures can be posted. She has yet to decide which charity will receive the money from auctioning off the drawings, so she reminds herself to talk with some of the girls on the team and find out their feelings about it.

“Morning Kasey.”

“Morning, how are you doing? Do you want a coffee, I was just about to make myself another cup.”

“Coffee would be great. I’m sure you are wondering why I would call you and turn up here of all places.”

“I am yes, but Kelley told me she suggested it, you are welcome to stay as long as you need too.”

“Thank you, I came here because it’s the last place anyone would expect me to come. I needed to get out of Chicago quick and away from the media. Zach has been having an affair and the story broke on TMZ that his mistress is pregnant. I forgave him for his previous indiscretions because divorce is frowned upon in my family, but I can’t get past the fact that another woman is expecting his child. When I got back to Chicago after our game in Washington, I couldn’t get into my apartment building, it was surrounded, I called Christen and Kelley and they suggested I come here. I caught the first flight out and here I am.”

“Can I give you a hug? You look like you could use one.”

“Yes.” Kasey holds on to her as she cries on her shoulder.

“You ready for some breakfast?”

“Yes, let me help.”

 

Kasey and Julie talk about everything but relationships. Julie’s phone starts ringing, she looks at the caller id and answers it making her way back into Kasey’s bedroom to take it. She comes back out a short time later and sits back down. “I left a message for my coach to call me this morning, that was him calling me back. I explained the situation and asked to take some personal leave from the team. I let him know where I am and who I’m with, in case anyone needs to contact me.”

“I already sent a couple of messages out letting some of the girls know where I am and that I’m ok.”

“Good, you know that Christen, Kelley and the rest of the Royal girls will be here in a couple of days. We play them this weekend.”

“Is it okay if I stay with you until then? or should I get a hotel room?”

“Kylie is with Kelley right now, so it’s not a problem for you to stay here. My roommate Allie will show up somewhere along the line, she has been staying with her girlfriend for the last couple of days.”

“I have to leave for training shortly, I’m going to assume that you don’t want it known you are here yet, so come with me.” Kasey leads Julie down into the basement workout area. “Feel free to use whatever is here.” “You have a better set up than some of the facilities I’ve been too.” “I spend a lot of time down here, so I wanted to make sure I had everything I could possibly need.”

“I’ll be gone for a couple of hours, message me if you need anything. There is an extra house key on the hook if you want to go out or take Buddy for a w a l k, don’t say the word unless you plan on taking him.”

“Good to know, but I think I’m just going to make some calls and maybe get a workout in.”

 

Three days later, the front door opens, and Kelley, Kylie and Christen walk in. JJ walks over to Christen and melts into her arms. Seeing the way, the Royals player looks at her friend, Kasey understands what Kelley meant when she said Press had eyes for someone who wasn’t available.

“How about we take Buddy to the dog park and let the two of them talk.” Kasey grabs the leash and hooks Buddy up as they make their way back to the door.

Kylie takes over the leash from Kasey allowing her to hold Kelley’s hand as they walk. “How is she doing Kase?” “She’s been on the phone with a lawyer about filing for divorce, Zach has been calling her non-stop and her mother has been trying to convince her to forgive him and forget this divorce nonsense, her words not mine. So, she’s hurting big time. I hope that having Press here will help, she hasn’t left the house since she got here.”

“Pressy wanted to fly here right away, I convinced her to wait a couple of days and give JJ space to process. I think the only thing that kept her sane the last few days was knowing that she was with you and safe.”  

“Why did you tell her to come to me?”

“Because I knew you would never turn your back on someone who needed help. I knew that you would do everything you could to make her feel safe and let her process everything without any pressure.”

“I love you Kel.”

“I love you beautiful, I’m so happy that we finally have a couple of days together again.”

“How was your time with Ky?”

“So much fun Kase, we went hiking and exploring, checked out a zoo and did some other touristy stuff. You know when the Thorns were leaving, she went over and hugged each one of them. I swear Tobs had tears in her eyes.”

“Yeah, I saw the pictures they posted of her and the team in the airport, on the plane and on the field. They really adopted her as one of their own. You know Sinc made sure that Kylie was looked after at the camp as well and had Tancredi call her to confirm that Kylie made her flight.”

“Kylie is one lucky girl she has a bunch of Aunts who love her.”

 

“I guess we should get back to the house now”

“Yeah”

“Ky, can you hook Buddy up we are leaving.”

 

When they get back there is no sign of Christen or Julie. “Kase, come here.” She looks in Kylie’s room to see the pair asleep on the bed, Christens’ arm around Julie holding her close.

“Let them sleep, we can make supper and wake them after.”

“Ky, can you keep the volume down.”

 

Kasey feels Kelley’s arms wrap around her and pull her in, “I missed you.”

Kasey turns around so they are facing each other and puts her hand on Kelley’s face, “I missed you too.”

They kiss until they hear, “Moms, how long until supper? I’m hungry.”

They laugh and separate. “10 – 15 minutes Ky.”

“Should we wake them up?” “Yeah, I got it, you finish making the salad.”

Kelley leaves to go and wake up Christen and Julie.

 

After supper, Julie comes out of the bedroom with her bag. “I’m going to stay at the hotel with Christen tonight. It’s about time for me to return to the real world and I need to get back to Chicago to deal with stuff.”

“Thank you for everything Kasey.” Julie gives Kasey a hug.

“You are very welcome the door is always open if you need an escape.”

Christen gives Kasey and Kylie a hug, “See you tomorrow Wild.”

Kelley grabs her car keys and delivers the players to the hotel. When she gets back, she finds that Kylie has already gone to bed and Kasey is nowhere to be seen. Following Buddy’s lead, she goes down to the basement and watches as Kasey dances around with “I Got You” in the background. Kelley assumes she is practising her moves for the upcoming video.

“Kase, I’m going to take Buddy for his walk and then head to bed, where I hope you’ll join me.”

“I’ll be there soon Kel, let me finish up and shower.”

“Wait for me, I want to shower with you.”

“Hurray back Babe.”

 

“Promise me once the season is done, we will shower like that every night.”

“Maybe not every night Kase or the water bill is going to be atrocious.”

“Kel, I really like this house and the location. When the current rental agreement is up, I want to make an offer to buy it, what do you think?”

 “I’m on board, it’s perfect for right now.”

“What do you mean for right now?”

“Once we have a family, we are going to need more space. But we can figure that out when the time comes.”

“Yeah, we can. It’s late and we both have training tomorrow. We should call it a night.”

“Night beautiful, I love you and I find your tattoo kinda sexy too.”

“Then you’ll find the next one even sexier. Night Kel, love you.”

“Kasey Jane Wild – O’Hara what are you planning?”

“I want to get my elephant once the season is over. I have the artist already chosen to do it.”

“And you were planning on telling me when?”

“I was planning on asking you to come with me and hold my hand.”

“So much for the big, bad, leather wearing, badass, goalkeeper.”

“Oh, I am a badass goalkeeper and trust me you will find out on Saturday.”

“Can’t wait.”


	105. Chapter 105

Gameday Utah Royals vs North Carolina Courage

Kelley joins Kasey and Buddy for the stadium tour with “Kasey’s Kids.” Allie and Kylie collect Buddy so the mascot can make his usual pre-game rounds. The couple hugs and exchange a good luck kiss before making their way to their respective changerooms.

They complete their warm-ups and head back into the change room to get game ready. Kelley looks over towards Kasey, “Don’t even think about talking to her right now KO, she won’t respond, she’s locked into game mode.”

“Game mode huh?”

“Yep, also known as don’t fuck with Wild Thing mode. Mewwy tried to get her attention and threw some pre-wrap, Kase caught it and gave her a look that could have burned a hole right through her. So, we leave her alone now.”

“Yep, I know that look very well. See you after the game HAO, good luck.”

The teams, lineup and as HAO said, Kasey remains focused and doesn’t respond to anyone or anything.

 

Kasey doesn’t have much to do through the first half of the game and the Courage has already taken a commanding 3 - 0 lead. She gets her first real test in the 60th minute when ARod lets one go towards the far post, Kasey dives across and makes a difficult save, look routine. The game continues with Kasey making a grand total of 3 saves, earning another clean sheet as the Courage defeat the Royals by a final score of 4 – 0.

Once the game finishes, Kasey heads towards her Royals counterparts and shakes their hands. “Nice save Wild, I thought I had you on that one.” “Better luck next time, ARod.” She feels arms around her waist, “Good game Babe.” “Thanks, Kel, you know your parents are over there eh?” “Yeah, and they are both wearing Courage jerseys, I feel like I’ve been replaced as their favourite.” “You’ll always be my favourite Kel.” “You’re cute, I’ll see you after.”

 

“Mom, can Buddy come on the field?”

“Yeah, just keep an eye on him Ky, some of those Royals girls might try and dognap him.”

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to hear it Press.”

 

Kasey signs some autographs and does her cool down. “Good game Kasey.” Karen hugs her and then Dan. “Thank you, would you mind taking Kylie and Buddy home? I’m not sure how long Kel and I are going to be and Allie left already. I’ll grab supplies and we can fire up the BBQ for supper.” “Sure, Kasey, that sounds good.”

 

“So, what are your plans once the season is over Kasey? I know that the Kelley will be back with the US team for qualifying.”

“I have label responsibilities, in other words, I’m flying to California to do some videos. I have one more song to record and the album is done. They want me to do a couple of appearances and small concerts, possibly heading up to Montreal for one. My songs have been getting a ton of airplay there. Kylie is going to be starting at her new school soon, so my Mom is going to come and stay with her while I’m gone. Allie will be here as well so Ky and Buddy will be looked after when Kelley isn’t around. That is if nothing changes in the meantime.”

“The early rounds for qualifying are being played here, so we will at least get to watch some of Kelley’s games in person.”

“Let us know if you need any help, with Kylie, Buddy or anything else and we will be here ASAP.”

“Thank you, I may end up taking you up on that.”

 

“I’m looking forward to our honeymoon, two weeks of beaches, bikinis and other stuff.” 

“Kel, pretty sure your parents don’t want to hear about our honeymoon plans.”

“We’re all adults here Kase, and we are married, it’s assumed we have sex.”

 

“So, Karen, another glass of wine?”

“Actually Kasey, I think Dan and I are going to head to the hotel now. We’ll swing by in the morning to see Kylie before we head home. Good night you two, Kelley stay out of trouble.”

“Why do you always assume that it’s going to be me getting into trouble?” All heads turn and look at Kelley.

“Kasey, I think we can leave you to handle that conversation.”  

 

“Kase, you need to be quiet.”

“When you do that with your tongue, I can’t be.”

“You mean this.”

“Uh huh.”

“Or this?”

“Oh my god, Kel quit teasing.”

“As you wish.”

Kasey grabs a pillow to muffle the sounds coming out of her.

“You good Wild?”

“Definitely. Can you hold me Kel?”

“Yeah beautiful, I got you.”

“That you do.”

 

Skip ahead to the last game of the regular season.

North Carolina has already claimed the NWSL Shield for having the best regular season record. North Carolina, Portland and Chicago have already qualified for the playoffs as the 1, 2 and 3 seeds. The Courage will be playing the Red Stars in the semifinals while Portland will be matched up against the winner of the Seattle and Utah game. 

 

Gameday North Carolina Courage at Orlando Pride

The Pride opt to give the start in goal to Haley Kopmeyer, rather than Harris, while Kasey once again starts for the Courage. Kasey is sitting on 11 clean sheets for the season and looking for a record-setting 12th. The Courage holds a player, only meeting, where a game plan is discussed to hopefully allow it to happen. With their Captain Abby Erceg sitting out the game nursing a minor ankle injury, the team votes for Kasey to wear the band for the game. Kasey tries to refuse the band explaining there are more deserving players on the team, but HAO steps up and tells her to wear it or else she will call Kelley on her. It makes everyone laugh and Kasey nod her head in acceptance.

Kasey starts her pre-game routine and shuts out her surroundings to focus on the game. In the changeroom, HAO takes a minute to send a message.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

HAO: Hope you are planning on watching our game today, your girl is wearing the Captain’s band.

KO: Seriously? She didn’t turn it down? Get that record today for her.

HAO: She did turn it down, I convinced her to wear it. We’ll do our best to help her get it. Good luck today.

 

“Wild?” Yes, Coach?” “Get your gloves on.” “Yes, Coach.”  Kasey pulls the blue gloves on and makes sure to rip the Velcro 3 times on each.

“Lead your team out Captain.”

Kasey lines up in the tunnel opposite Kriegs who is wearing the band for the Pride with Harris sitting. Ali wants to wish her good luck but all of the players in the league are now aware of the goalkeepers' idiosyncrasy and leave her alone. Kasey holds the little girl’s hand as they walk out, and take their positions on the sideline. The anthem plays, they shake hands, take pictures and do the coin flip. They take their positions with Kasey waiting until the rest of her team is on the field before making her run down to the goal and going through her routine.

The Courage comes out firing on all cylinders and take a 4 – 0 lead into the half with Kasey only making 1 save. They take a 5 – 0 lead on an own goal by Zadorsky in the 70th minute. The game continues on with the Courage content to play keep away from the Pride and kill the clock. With 8 minutes left in the game Marta intercepts a pass and springs Morgan, Hinkle mistimes her tackle taking Morgan down and earning the Pride player a penalty shot. Kasey decides to have a little fun with the ref and argues that Morgan tripped over her own foot, but it’s to no avail and the penalty shot goes ahead. “Keeper take the line.”

Kasey backs up and stands on the goal line, she takes a couple of deep breaths and shakes out her arms and hands while waiting for Alex to set up. She looks towards the Pride player, giving her the look as she waits. Knowing Morgan is a lefty she starts to run through her head the possibilities of where the player will aim. Alex makes her run towards the ball and strikes it hard, Kasey smiles with the realization that she guessed right and is all over it, knocking the ball clear of the goal and out of the endzone.

In Utah, the Royals players are gathered around the television watching the stream of the game and Kelley reacting to the save.

The Pride set up for the corner with Kriegs taking it. The ball comes in high and Kasey jumps and punches it away and out of danger. The Courage take over from there and the next thing Kasey knows the final whistle is blowing. She takes a run and does a backflip to celebrate the victory and the record.

She is swarmed by her teammates and the coaching staff, knocking her on the ground. Erceg helps her up, “Good game Wild.” “Thanks.”

 

Kasey walks over to her friends in purple and hugs each of them.

“Nice save Wild.” “Thanks for telegraphing your shot Alex.”

 

“You gotta teach me how you do that thing you do, one day Wild.”

“Not a chance Harris.”

 

“How about pizza and beer at our place and we can watch KO’s game?”

“Sold. I’ll catch up with you in a bit Kriegs.”

Kasey joins the team for the cooldown and signs some autographs on the way of the field. “Cassius, slow down.” Kasey scoops him, “Hey buddy, remember me?” “Yep” “Hey, Syd you lose someone?”

“Hey, Kasey, good game.” “Cassius, I told you not to take off on me. Let’s get you back to Daddy.”

Kasey walks into the changeroom and is met by her teammates all cheering her and presenting her with the game ball. “Thank you, I was proud to be the Captain of this team today.” Kasey goes to hand the armband back to Erceg and Erceg refuses it.

“You are the leader of this team now Kasey, take us to the Championship.”

“Seriously?” She looks around the room and sees her teammates all nodding their heads in agreement.

Kasey fights back tears as she realizes what has just happened, “Wow, thank you, I promise to be the best leader I can be.”

“You already are Wild, no one has given more to this team this season than you. It hasn’t gone unnoticed all of the extra work you have put in, on and off the field.”

 “Check Instagram Wild, Press posted a video of your wife.”

Kasey gets herself showered, dressed, and then puts some gel in her hair to make sure it’s perfect before packing her bag and putting her rings back in their rightful place. She locates the Pride players and then checks her phone while riding back to the Krieger-Harris household with them.

Kasey laughs when she sees the video of Kelley being a fool cheering her and the subsequent messages that she sent her. She sends her a message back.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Beautiful 1: I love you, good luck tonight. XOXO

 

She sees a message from Lauren as well

Lauren J: Hey Wild, great game today, sorry I couldn’t stay afterwards. Breakfast??

Kasey Wild: Early flight home, can’t do breakfast tomorrow. Sorry.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Little Wild: Awesome save Mom, congrats! Love u

Mom: Love you too, now get to bed!! See you tomorrow.

 

“So Wild, you’ve already locked up “Rookie of the Year” and “Goalkeeper of the Year,” not to mention I couldn’t help but notice that you were wearing the armband today, I’m guessing you wouldn’t mind adding NWSL Champion to that list yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll admit the individual awards are nice, but soccer is a team sport and my team has all the pieces to make us Champions. We won’t be happy with anything less than the championship.”   

 

Final Score Seattle Reign 2 Utah Royals 1

 “Kel’s going to be pissed about that result, damn Pinoe scoring in the last minute.”

 

“Kase, I’m planning on coming up to NC for the qualifiers, all good if I stay with you?”

“Yep, no worries Kriegs. Kylie and I would love to have you around.”

“Speaking of the qualifiers, have you heard anything from the US team yet Kase?”

“I spoke with Jill after our game against Portland, but I haven’t heard from anyone since.”

“Go out and win the Championship and I guarantee you will, they would be nuts not to include you. Right, Ash?”

“Yep, I love Jane, but she’s had a horrible season in Houston, you deserve a spot and the opportunity to prove you belong on the team, after me of course!”

“Look in front of you rather than behind Harris, because once I get my shot that’s where you’ll find me.”

“Woah, big talk there Wild.”

“Would you expect anything less from me?”

“Nope! I like it and challenge accepted #KeepersUnite right?”

“Hell yeah!” The two keepers fist bump each other.

“Okay you two, break up the love fest I need to get Wild back to the hotel.”    

Ali drives Kasey back to the hotel, “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, good luck Kase.”

“Thanks, Kriegs, for everything.” They hug and Kasey makes her way back to the hotel room she shares with HAO.

 

Back home in North Carolina a few days later, Kasey is enjoying a family day with Kelley, Kylie and Buddy before she gets back into training mode for the semi-final and hopefully final in Portland. Kelley though disappointed in how her season ended is fully on board with leading the cheering section for her wife.

The Thorns will take on the Seattle Reign at home in the first semi-final match tomorrow while the Courage has the benefit of a couple of extra days preparation before taking on the Red Stars at Sahlen’s Stadium.

With her album now complete and more songs hitting the airwaves, Kasey has already been contacted by her record label about holding a concert in North Carolina should they win the Championship. She agreed with the restriction that it be, invite-only as this will be her first major performance and there isn’t a ton of time to rehearse.

 

Kasey finishes her training for the day and arrives home to Kelley and Kylie parked in front of the TV screen streaming the Portland vs Seattle game. Heath, Horan and Raso score for Portland with Long responding for Seattle late in the game. Final Score Portland 3 Seattle 1. Portland advances to the final on their home turf.

“Whatcha, thinking Kase?”

“Just that I’m going to spend the next couple of days watching every piece of video I can on Kerr and the rest of the Red Star players.”

“Sit up Kase, I need to go talk to Allie for a minute.”

Kelley gets up off the couch and goes to Allie’s room, returning a couple of minutes later. “Shoes, jacket, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Out. Allie is in her room if Kylie needs anything.”

 

“Kel, why are we at the stadium?”

“Stop talking and follow me.” Kelley opens the trunk and pulls out a ball.

They walk to an empty field and Kelley puts the ball down, “Let’s play Wild.”

They kick the ball around and do some tricks, before Kelley and her sit down on the field.

“Kase, nothing that happens over the next week can take away what you’ve accomplished already. You have worked your ass off and proven to everyone, you are a force to be reckoned with not only on the field but off as well. At last count, you had 4 songs on the chart and your face is everywhere for what you’ve done in this community. I am so proud to call you my wife, you have no idea. Stop overthinking and enjoy the ride, have fun Wild, I know it’s in you.” 

“Thanks, Kel, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”

“You’ve got this Kase, and the 10,000 people who will be at the game on Saturday all agree with me. Your team is solid, you are solid, play that way and Chicago doesn’t stand a chance nor does Portland.”

“Love you Kel.”

“Love you too Wild Thing. So, I have a question.”

“Okay, fire away.”

“I was moving around stuff in our closet and I found the box of toys from the bachelorette party, any interest in trying some of them out?”

“Make you a deal, after I win the Championship, I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Can we go back home now, I want to see what all I have to choose from.”

“Really? You go from a heartfelt moment to thinking about sex in 0 – 60 seconds.”

“Yep, you’re just bitchy because you have your period.”

“You wanna walk home O’Hara?”

“Good luck with that Wild, we brought my car and I have the keys.”

Kasey moves closer to Kelley and smiles before pushing her back on the ground and climbing on top of her, “Guess we can have some pg fun while I look for the keys then.”  “Uh huh.”

 

Semi-final Day

Chicago Red Stars vs. North Carolina Courage

Kasey wakes up before her alarm and kisses Kelley on the forehead before heading into the bathroom and then out to the living room to complete her morning routine of yoga and meditation. She is just making her first cup of coffee when she feels arms wrap around her, she allows herself to be pulled in by the strong arms of her wife. Kelley kisses her on the cheek, “Morning beautiful.” “Morning, you’re up early.” “I turned over to an empty pillow beside me, so I thought I would check on you.” “I’m actually feeling really calm right now, I just finished my yoga and meditation. Still, need to take Buddy out though, he’s asleep with Kylie and I didn’t want to wake either of them.”

“I’m going to assume you need me to disappear this afternoon to complete your pregame routine.”

“Not this time Kel, I want to wake up with you and I want you with me when I walk into the stadium.”

“I would like that very much beautiful. I’ll even wear my Mrs Wild jersey.”

“Oh, you better, Kylie is wearing her jersey and your parents and Erin are wearing theirs. I wish my Mom could have come as well.”

“She will be watching the game in Ottawa along with a couple hundred of your closest friends at the dome.”

“I still can’t believe they are having a viewing party and watching the game on the big screen at the dome.”

“It was going to be at Mario’s but the numbers kept increasing.”

 

“Ok, so I should eat now, do you want to grab Buddy and take him out while I make us some breakfast?”

“I can do that.” Kelley kisses her on the cheek before making her way to retrieve the lazy German Shepherd from his owner’s room.”

 

The day goes by slowly and Kasey struggles to remain focused, she takes out her guitar and plays around on it, while showing Kylie some new chords and then laughs as Kelley and Kylie show off their dance moves. The door opens and Allie enters with Katie in tow. Kasey walks over to her and wraps her in a hug, “Longtime no see, how have you been stranger?” “Good, my boss got fired for harassment, so I got a promotion.” “Wow, congrats! I’m glad you’re here.” “Me too, I can’t wait to see you guys win today and then bring home the Championship. Congrats on winning the Rookie and Goalkeeper of the year awards.” “Thanks.”

“So, Katie and I were talking on the drive here and we are going to take Kylie and Buddy out with us before the game, so you don’t have to worry about them. I’ll grab our passes and Buddy’s stuff and see you at the stadium, sound good?”

“If Ky, is good with it, then I am as well. Don’t forget that Buddy needs to have pictures with the Red Star mascot.”

“No worries Wild, we got it covered. The team has doubled up security on us today as well so Kylie will be fine.”

“Okay, then I guess we’ll see you later. Ky, listen and stay with them ok? I love you and I’ll see you after the game.”

“Bye Moms, love you.”

 

“Alarm set Kase?” “Yes.” “Good, come here.” Kasey has her pregame nap for the first time with Kelley and sleeps like a baby in her arms.

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Hi”

“Hi, yourself.”

“I don’t want to move Kel.”

“You have to Babe, I’ll make you something to eat and you can get yourself ready.”

“Okay, I would ask you to join me in the shower, but we both know how that will end up.”

“Save that for tonight, I have a feeling we are going to be celebrating.”

 

Arriving at the stadium, Kelley holds Kasey’s hand as they make their way towards the player entrance. They are waved through, with the guards wishing her good luck. “Kase, I’m going to give you, your good luck kiss now so you can get focused on the game.” Kelley kisses her and holds her tight, “Good luck Wild Thing, remember to have fun out there. Love you.” “Love you too Kel.” Kelley leaves Kasey at the changeroom and makes her way into the stadium to find her family.

Kasey walks into the changeroom, the first player to arrive as always and gets changed. She puts her headphones in and cranks her playlist, before grabbing the tennis balls out of her bag. Her teammates begin to arrive and she makes her way out to the hall and starts bouncing and throwing the balls at the wall. Once she is done with that, she walks back into the changeroom and puts her cleats, socks and shin guards on before grabbing a ball and heading out to the field. Looking around she sees the fans beginning to arrive, as she juggles and does some tricks with the ball. She notices the phones focused on her and continues to play around with the ball, calling for a second one from a trainer. She looks at the group assembled near her, “You think I can juggle two balls at the same time?” She smiles at the crowd before juggling the two balls with her hands and stopping. “Did you think I meant with my feet?” “Yeah” “Like this?” she starts juggling both balls with one foot and then begins alternating the balls on her feet. “Enjoy the game, time for me to head back in.”  

The teams complete their warm-ups and the players make their way back into the change room to get ready for the game.

 

Kasey makes her way back in the room and all of the players are quiet as they get changed. She changes into her lime green keeper jersey and holds the armband in her hands as she takes her seat and listens as the Coaches reflect on the season and offer instructions for the game.

Knowing it is the Captain’s responsibility to offer a few words before each game, Kasey stands up and looks around at her teammates. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not ready for this season to be over just yet. So, how about we go out there and send the Red Stars back to the windy city where they belong. Everyone in, Courage on three – 1 , 2 , 3 , COURAGE!!”

Kasey puts the band on her arm and taps it along with the logo on her chest.

“Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “Get your gloves on.” Kasey pulls her blue gloves on and rips the Velcro 3 times on each side, before looking at her teammates, “Let’s go!”

She lines up in the tunnel opposite Julie, staring straight ahead and focusing on her breathing and thoughts. They make their way out and Kasey is in awe of the number of fans, the stadium is at capacity and let’s out a roar as the Courage make their way on to the field and lineup. The anthem is played, they shake hands, do the coin toss and make their way to their respective sides of the field. Kasey takes a deep breath and starts her run towards the goal, as she runs a very familiar song starts playing throughout the stadium. She tries to tune out the noise as she focuses on shrinking the net and getting herself ready.

“Was that all for Mom, Mom-O?”

“Yep, gotta say that was pretty fucking cool!”

“Language, Mom-O!”

“Sorry, kid.”

“That was epic!”

“Jen!” Kylie hugs her and then Kelley does as well.

“Hey, kiddo, you didn’t think I would miss this did you?”

“Does Mom know you’re here?”

“Nope, and I hope your couch is free, because I’m gonna need a place to crash tonight.”

“No worries Jen, you can have the couch if Buddy doesn’t beat you to it.”

“Where’s Erin, wasn’t she meeting up with you?”

“Grabbing us some drinks along with your folks.”

 

On the field, Kasey continues to shake out her arms and hands as she focuses in on the centre circle and listens for the whistle.

3 minutes in and Kerr rings a shot off the crossbar, Kasey is stunned but it seems to wake the Courage up as 5 minutes later the ball is behind Naeher. Play continues to go back and forth with both teams exchanging opportunities. Kasey is caught out of position with a shot and looks back to see Hinkle clearing it out behind her. She taps her player on the arm, in appreciation of her action. A shot comes in from long distance and Kasey punches it over the crossbar. The ball goes back to the Chicago end and Mewis picks the top corner with a beautiful shot. Kasey has to stay on her toes as Chicago stays strong on the ball and gets a couple of good shots away, Dahlkemper blocks one and clears it out of the box and Kasey watches the ball pinball around in players feet before she gets a hold of it and sends it downfield.

The whistle blows for halftime and the players head off the field for a break. Kasey tunes out most of what is being said until she hears that HAO will be coming into the game in the second half.

Play begins and the ball goes back and forth between the teams and players. Kasey stands high in her box and yells directions to her teammates. Debhina is sprung and races to catch up with the ball, but at the same time Naeher decides to come racing towards her, the players collide. She sees Crystal standing over Alyssa who is down, and the trainers running on the field towards the keeper. The players all head over towards the sideline to get drinks and instructions while Naeher is tended to. The stretcher is brought out and Naeher is strapped in and carried off the field. “Come on guys focus, we have 20 minutes left and then we are off to the Championship, let’s go!”

Kasey looks up at the stands before making her way back to the goal feeling heavy. She closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths.

Kelley watches on, “C’mon Kase, get out of your head, focus.”

Play restarts and the Red Stars are flat, the Courage jump all over them and the ball finds the back of the net behind Boyd minutes later. HAO finally makes her way onto the field with 10 minutes left and energizes the Courage attack, even more, passing off to Dunn who makes no mistake it 4 – 0 for the Courage. The game finishes, with the players celebrating their victory in front of a full stadium.

Kasey goes for a run and does a backflip in celebration.

“That’s my move Wild.” “Not anymore Kerr. Good game Sam, Nikki.”

“Where’s KO?”

“Over in the stands behind the bench.”

Kasey sees JJ and hugs her, “Good game.”

“Good game Kasey and good luck in the Championship.”

“Thanks, so supper when you are here for qualifiers yeah?”

“Count on it.”

Kasey finishes shaking hands and returns to celebrating with her teammates.

Allie brings Buddy out on to the field so he can be in some of the pictures with the team. Kasey hugs him and kisses his head. “Lucky dog.” Kasey stands up and hugs Kelley “Congratulations babe.” “Thanks, I hope Alyssa is going to be ok.” “Judging by what I saw, I don’t think so Kase, her knee buckled when they collided.”

“Go take some pics, sign some autographs and celebrate. Ky and I will be here with Buddy. My Mom insisted on cooking supper for us, so Erin, Jen and the ‘rents are already on their way to our place. Allie and Katie were headed to a friend’s place to hang out.”

Kasey leaves her wife but not before hugging and kissing her.

Later at home after they have finished eating and cleaning up, Karen and Dan have made their way back to the hotel and Kylie to bed, everyone else is gathered in the living room chatting. Jen and Erin are up to their usual antics, and Kasey watches on with Kelley sitting on the floor leaning back against her legs. “Hey, Sheridan you seeing anyone?” “Umm no.” “Really? So, you’re not dating a former teammate of mine?” “Ok, yes I’m seeing someone.”

“You weren’t planning on telling me Jen?” “Kase, we are seeing where it takes us before we formalize anything, ok?” “Ok, what about Fleming?” “Jessie and I are friends.”

“Erin, what about you? Are you seeing anyone?” “I’ve been seeing someone for a couple of months now, but that’s all I’m going to say.”

“So Wild, squirrel told us you got a tattoo, can we see it? Or is it someplace only she gets to see?”

“No, I can show you, just need to take my shirt off.” Kasey takes off her shirt and turns around so they can all see it.

“Looks like the abs definitely weren’t photoshopped in that HD spread.”

“Nope, all real.”

“What was Little Wild’s reaction to the ink?”

“Absolutely loves it, she had to send a picture to Brianna and Taylor right away.”

“Enough showing off now Wild, put your shirt back on.”

“N’ah leave it off babe, I’m enjoying the scenery.”

“You can help me take it back off later Kel.”

“Urgh!”

“Shut it, you’re just jealous ‘cause my wife is smokin’.”

 

“So, Allie just messaged me, she and Katie are going to crash at their friend’s place, she said you could sleep in her bed rather than on the couch if you like Jen.”

“Sweet, Erin you want to stay with me?”

“I’m not sure your girlfriend would appreciate that.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, yet, anyway.”

“Fine, only because I don’t want to listen to Dad snoring all night.”

“Any volunteers to take Buddy out?”

“Jen and I will you guys go ahead to bed.”

 

Kasey and Kelley are laying in bed, with Kelley playing on her phone. “Kel, can we talk?” Kelley puts the phone down and turns over to face Kasey. “What’s on your mind beautiful?” “You.” “What about me? What did I do now?” “Nothing and everything.” “Huh?” “I’m just realizing how lucky I am to have you and how much you bring to my life, without you I wouldn’t be where I am right now; I’ve been taking you, and our relationship for granted, that’s going to stop right now. I love you Kelley Maureen Wild – O’Hara and I plan on showing you how much you mean to me.”

“Kase, I love you and you have no idea how proud I am of you, you haven’t been taking me for granted baby. I know you’ve been extremely busy with everything, but you’ve still been there for Kylie and me. The calls, emails, messages and acts speak for themselves and show you care. I can’t even imagine how many hours that collage drawing of me took for you to complete, you know I got it framed and it’s on the wall in my apartment beside the O’Hara drawing. It’s about the little things, not the big Kase and us right now talking about this speaks volumes as to the strength of us and our relationship.”

“Damn Kel, you almost make us sound like adults.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to calling us adults, but we’re definitely headed in that direction.”

“As long as we head in that direction together, I’m fine with it.”

“Enough talk now, I seem to recall an earlier offer to help remove your shirt.”

“Do you mind if we don’t do anything tonight Kel, it’s the thought that Jen and Erin are right across the hall and if they hear us, we won’t hear the end of it from either of them.”

“True, it took a long time before Erin shut up about overhearing us having phone sex.”

 

 

Skip ahead to Kasey, Kelley, Kylie and Buddy on a plane to Portland for the championship.

“Kase, relax, we’ve had this discussion before Buddy is fine, Courage management made sure he would be well looked after for the trips. He is the team mascot, there was no way he wasn’t coming with us.”

“I know. You’re okay with doing the mascot stuff with him when we get there?” “Yep, Little Wild and I have it covered. You only need to focus on yourself and winning the game. Close your eyes and relax for a bit. Ky is watching a movie with JMac and her son, she’s fine.”

 

The night before the Championship game, a curfew is in effect and no sleepovers allowed, so Kelley and Kylie are in their own separate room along with Buddy and Grandma Pat who flew in to surprise Kasey.

****

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

HAO: Wild is pacing, how do I chill her out? We can’t leave the room and we need to sleep.

KO: I have an idea, I’m not allowed to sleepover, but they never said Buddy couldn’t.

HAO: Perfect!

KO: Have to warn you he snores.

HAO: So does Dave, I can handle it, if it gets her into bed.

KO: Be there soon.

HAO: Ok

**_KNOCK, KNOCK:_ **

“Delivery for a Kasey Wild.”

Kasey opens the door and sees Kelley and Buddy on his leash. Kelley gives Kasey a kiss and hug and tells her that she loves her before telling her to go to bed, she’ll see her in the morning. Kasey lays in bed and finally falls asleep petting Buddy.

 

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Time to get up Wild, we have breakfast soon and our team meeting.”

“Okay, think there will be any issue with Buddy joining us?”

“Nope, the girls love him and he chills everyone out. We need to take him out for a walk first though.”

“Yeah, just let me get cleaned up and I’ll take him.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you in the breakfast room.”

Kasey makes herself presentable and grabs what she needs before leashing up Buddy and taking him out for a walk. “Should you really be out here alone Wild?”

“Hey Alex, what are you doing out here and so early?”

“Wanted to get a run in before meeting Tobs for breakfast, she wouldn’t let me stay with her last night.”

“Speaking of breakfast, I should get inside and get something to eat before all the good stuff disappears. I’m assuming I’ll see you after the game Alex.”

Alex gives her a hug, “Good luck Wild Thing.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Kasey brings Buddy back in from their walk and they head towards the breakfast room. “Excuse me, ma’am, no animals allowed in the breakfast area.” “Sorry.” “Wild, get your breakfast, I’ll take Buddy with me to the meeting room.” “Thanks, Coach.”

“Where’s Buddy?”

“With the coaches, he wasn’t allowed in here.”

“Oh.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Wife: Hey, sorry kinda slept in, is Buddy okay with you?

Beautiful 1: It’s okay, he’s with the coaches at the moment, but I am going to need you to come and get him soon.

Sexxy Wife: No worries, let me know when. XOXO

Beautiful 1: XOXO

 

After the meeting lets out the players return to their rooms to chill before the afternoon game. Kasey sends Kelley a message asking her to come to pick up Buddy, so she and HAO can have their nap. Kelley shows up with Kylie and Grandma Pat.

“OMG Mom” Kasey runs over and hugs Pat, “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I would miss this for anything, I’m so proud of you Kasey Jane.”

“Kel, come with me for a minute please.” Kasey pulls Kelley into the bathroom with her, shutting the door and pushing her up against it, before forcing her tongue into Kelley’s mouth, which Kelley happily accepts. Kelley lets out a moan in response, and Kasey stops. “What was that all about Babe?” “Good luck kiss and I miss you.” “Kase, you need to go to bed.” “I wish you were joining me.” “Me too, but I don’t think HAO would approve.” “Probably not, I love you Kel.” “Love you too Kase, you’re gonna kill it out there today, I can feel it.” “I’ll see you after the game Mrs Wild.” They smile as they make their way back into the room all eyes upon them. Kasey hugs each of them before they leave and makes her way over to the bed.

Kasey lays in bed and tries to sleep but it’s pointless. She picks her phone up off the nightstand, puts in her headphones and finds a guided meditation to help quiet her thoughts. She wakes up to HAO shaking her, “Did I fall asleep with my headphones in?” “Looks like it, c’mon let’s get something to eat.”

 

“How soon until we leave for the park?”

“About an hour.”

“Okay.” Kasey gets her stuff ready for the game and then decides to pull out her sketchbook and doodle for a bit. Putting her headphones in, she cranks her playlist and her pencil dances across the page in front of her. She smiles at the drawing, takes a picture and then puts the book away.

“Ready Wild?”

“So ready, let’s do this!”

Looking out the window of the bus, Kasey sees the crowds of people already partaking in the pregame events outside the stadium.

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Sexxy Wife: Buddy made a friend (Insert picture of Buddy with another dog wearing a Thorns jersey)

Beautiful 1: No Thorns fans allowed. XOXO

Sexxy Wife: Have fun Babe, love you XOXO

Kasey follows her teammates out of the changeroom for the warm-up. She stops and looks around, taking in the scene in front of her before making her way to the end where the Courage is completing their warm-ups. She goes through the jogging, stretching, catches, dives and kicks and realizes how incredibly calm she is at that moment. It doesn’t matter the amount of noise coming from the building crowd, she is dialled in and her teammates can see and feel it. She isn’t letting anything past her as they fire shots towards her. Kasey smiles as she jogs back towards the tunnel and changeroom.

Removing the top layer, she pulls her yellow game jersey over her undershirt and places the armband in its place. She adjusts her shorts, checks her cleats, and then makes sure her shin guards are in the perfect place before making her way towards the bathroom and mirror. Closing her eyes, she focuses on her breathing and visualizations. Opening her eyes, she looks at her reflection and smiles. Heading back into the changeroom, there is no music playing and very little noise coming from the players as they are all focusing on the task at hand. Coach Riley comes in and gives his pep talk, before leaving the room. Kasey stands up and her teammates' eyes meet hers, “We are the best team this league has ever seen, and 90 minutes from now we are going to be holding up that Championship trophy, there isn’t a doubt in my mind and there shouldn’t be any in yours. Stay focused, watch your coverage, create space and communicate. Play our game and we will win, simple as that.”

“Now everyone in, “Courage on 3 – 1, 2, 3, COURAGE!!”

“Let’s go!!”

Kasey stands at the front of her team, playing with the Velcro on her gloves and leads them on to the field. They complete all of the pregame ceremonies and players run on the field to take their starting positions. Kasey runs towards the goal, shrinking it in her head before turning around and completing her jumps and arm and hand shakes. The volume of the crowd of over 21,000 increases, but Kasey has tuned everything out except for the game in front of her.      

The red jerseys make their way towards her with the ball; Horan leading the charge and passing off to Heath who powers a shot towards the bottom corner, Kasey sees it all the way and dives knocking the ball down and covering the rebound. She waits until the Thorns retreat before dropping the ball and passing it up to her defender to start the breakout. 10 minutes later another shot comes right at her, which she easily knocks down, not happy with her team defence she starts yelling at her players before punting the ball down the sideline to the awaiting Crystal Dunn. 2 minutes of back and forth in the Thorns end and Willams puts a shot of the post with Debhina heading the rebound past a helpless Franch. 1 - 0 Courage.

5 minutes later, Hinkle lays a beautiful deep cross into the box for Williams, who just heads it outside of the post. Kasey faces a few more shots, nothing she can’t handle. The ball comes into the Courage end and Heath dishes to a charging Sinclair, who connects on a volley that seems destined to find the netting until Kasey manages to get a hand on it and directs it out, shocking all in attendance and watching on TV. The camera zooms in on the players and they are all shaking their heads in disbelief.

Play continues and in the 40th minute Dahlkemper drops the ball in behind the Thorn backline forcing Franch to come out, she misplays the bounce and MacDonald makes her pay, 2 – 0 Courage. Just before the half, MacDonald springs Williams who fires a shot just wide.

No words are said during the half, and the room remains quiet.

In the 54th minute, Heath fires a long-range shot that Kasey knocks down and her defence clears out the rebound. In the 65th minute, Matthias lets one go long range and MacDonald does her magic, out jumping the competition, getting a head on it and directing it past Franch 3 – 0 Courage. In the 70th minute, Sinclair tries to go top shelf but Kasey punches it over the bar. In the 88th minute, the Thorns are flying and Kasey is forced once again to come up big. They begin a game of tic tac toe with the ball in the Courage box and when Kasey comes out to grabs a misplay she is charged by and knocked over by a Thorns player. Laying on the ground she pleads with the ref for a call, to no avail. She gets up and eyes big launches the ball downfield, yelling at her teammates to go after it and press them. The whistle finally blows after 93 minutes and the Courage are the NWSL Champions.

They run around the field celebrating and Kasey can’t stop smiling and laughing with her teammates. She makes sure she has space before running and doing a backflip. She removes her gloves and congratulated the Thorns players on a good game before heading to the sideline and exchanging her gloves for a t-shirt showing them as the champions. Jessica MacDonald is called over to receive the MVP of the match award, and the Captain of the North Carolina Courage is called to receive the Championship trophy, Kasey has never smiled so big in her life as she is handed it and lifts it up to show the crowd. The players go nuts, swarming her and celebrating as the trophy begins to make it’s way around to all of them. They line up and receive their medals before posing for a team photo with the trophy. Kelley brings out Buddy so he can be a part of the picture and is noticeably fighting back tears. Kasey runs over to her and wraps her arms around her before kissing her on the cheek.

Friends and family members make their way onto the field to celebrate along with the players, “Where’s Kylie?” “Thorns changeroom, she thought the girls could each use a hug, she’s fine Tobs is watching her. She’ll be out soon.” “Can you go and get her I would really like a family picture with the trophy.” “Sure.”

After returning to the changeroom, they are showered with champagne and continue the celebrations. Coach Riley asks to speak with Kasey outside. She walks out wearing her soaked clothing and slides.

“What can I do for you Coach?”

“I just wanted to say good game, congratulations and check your phone, you have a message.”

“Coach?”

“Just do it Wild.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Kasey heads back into the room and now that the celebration has calmed down is able to take out her rings and put them back on and check her phone.

She pushes the home button on the phone and the screen lights up

Missed call: Jill Ellis

New Voicemail.

  

 


	106. Chapter 106

“OMG!” Kasey covers her mouth.

“You okay?”

“HAO, come with me.” Kasey grabs her hand and leads her to the currently empty trainer’s room.

“Jill Ellis called and left a message. Can you stay with me while I listen to it?”

“Of course!”

“Okay, here goes.” Kasey pushes the button to call her voicemail, “You have one new message, to listen to this message press 1 …”

“Kasey, this is Jill Ellis calling, congratulations on winning the NWSL Championship today. Can you please call me back, we have a lot to discuss.”

“Call her back now Kase!”

“Okay, can you keep watch please?”

“Yes.”

****

**_RING, RING_ **

“Hello”

“Hi Jill, it’s Kasey Wild returning your call.”

“Kasey, thank you for calling me back and congratulations once again. How do you feel about your first NSWL season?”

“It’s been a dream season, playing with the best team, in the best league and winning a championship in my first year, it doesn’t get any better than that.”

“You certainly have made a lasting impression on everyone around the league with your outstanding play this season.”

“Thank you, I’ve worked hard all season on and off the field and the results speak for themselves.”

“They certainly do. So, I guess you are wondering why I’m calling?”

“Yes.”

“I received confirmation earlier today that Alyssa Naeher is undergoing ACL surgery and will be out indefinitely, as you know we had discussed the possibility of you joining the camp in the event of an injury or roster expansion. I am calling to invite you to our camp in Cary to compete for a main roster spot for CONCACAF qualifying.”

“Thank you, Jill, you have no idea how much this opportunity means to me.”

“Kasey, you’ve earned it. I’m going to hold off submitting the full list of invitees to the camp until the end of the week; I’m certain you would like to surprise Kelley with the news.”

“Yes”

“As you know the team hasn’t been coming together very well lately as a result of some personnel changes. I think adding you to the roster is going to have a huge impact on the team makeup and I would like to surprise not only O’Hara but the rest of the team as well if you are willing to go along with it.”

“Of course, what’s the plan?”

Jill fills Kasey in on her idea of how to surprise the players and Kasey agrees completely with it. They agree to be in touch again in a couple of days, once Jill has arrived in North Carolina.

 

Kasey looks at HAO, “I’ve been invited to camp!”

“I knew it! Congratulations! When are you telling Kelley?”

“Not yet, a couple of days, we are going to surprise the team.”

 

“Wow, now we really a reason to celebrate. Let’s get cleaned up and join everyone for supper.”

“Yes, I’m starving!”

 

Kasey is the last player to leave the changeroom, taking extra time to make sure her hair and makeup are on point, before gathering her stuff and making her way out to where everyone is waiting for her. She is met with many hugs and congratulations from family members of other Courage players. She finds Kelley, Kylie, Buddy and her Mom off to the side and hugs them all.

“The team has a restaurant booked for supper, so once we look after Buddy, we can meet everyone there.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

After looking after Buddy, they arrive at the restaurant where the alcohol is flowing. Kasey and Kelley allow themselves to have a few drinks as Grandma Pat is there with Kylie.

Kasey takes advantage of a Kelley free moment to send a quick message

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kasey W: I GOT THE CALL!!

Kriegs: Congratulations! I’m so excited for you! Does Kelley know yet?

Kasey W: No, and it’s staying that way for another couple of days, provided I can keep my mouth shut.

Kriegs: Good luck with that! Am I okay to tell Ash?

Kasey W: Yes, swear her to secrecy though, as Jill wants to surprise the team.

Kriegs: No problem, now go celebrate!

Kasey W: I am, just can’t let myself get drunk, or else I get talkative.

Kriegs: Then get your wife drunk and she’ll focus on sex.

Kasey W: Good plan. Bye Kriegs, see you in a couple of days.

 

“You good Babe? You haven’t been drinking much.”

“I just want to be able to remember this feeling Kel, and now that we won it means I have a concert to perform, so I will be headed to rehearsals as soon as we get home.”

“Yeah, I get that, I can’t wait to see you on stage Kase.”

“They are limiting my songs, so I don’t strain my voice. There are a couple of guests lined up to join me and I’m stoked about one in particular.”

“I don’t suppose you are going to share who it is are you?”

“Nope, for me to know and you to find out with everyone else.”

 

“You ready to head back to the hotel now Kel, I’m pretty tired.”

“Yes, we should get Ky tucked in first, she’s falling asleep at the table over there with your Mom. HAO is staying with Dave tonight, so we have to the room to ourselves.”

 

Arriving back at the hotel room, Kasey is struggling herself to stay awake. She cleans away her makeup, brushes her teeth, washes her face and hands and gets herself ready for bed.

“Your phone is going nuts Kase.” Kelley heads towards the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

Kasey looks at the notifications, most of them are just congratulatory messages, so she checks the alarm is set for the morning and plugs her phone in before getting comfy. Kelley comes out of the bathroom and looks at the bed where her wife has already fallen asleep. She climbs in beside her leans over and kisses her cheek, “Sweet dreams beautiful, love you.” Before falling asleep herself.

 

Skip ahead a couple of days and Kasey is thankful she can use rehearsals as an excuse not to be around Kelley, while Kylie is at school. She is finding it extremely difficult to keep her secret. Kelley is entertaining herself by training with the members of the Courage who are invited to camp along with a few others who have already made their way to town. Kasey in the meantime has kept up her training in the basement and on a local field.

**_“RING, RING”_ **

“Hello”

“Hi Kasey, it’s Jill, are you able to come by the stadium today around 2?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect, we are going to be doing a photo shoot today, so make sure you have everything you need ok?”

“Yes.”

 

“Kel, I’m not sure how long I’ll be today, I don’t think I’m going to be home when it’s time for Kylie to be picked up from school, could you get her today?”

“Sure beautiful, we need groceries anyway, so I can get them once I pick her up.”

“Thank you, I can’t wait until this concert is over so I can spend more time with you. Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten the promise I made you. Let’s plan it for tomorrow night.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I think with your good behaviour lately, you have earned a reward or two. Can you bring my guitar out to the car please, I forgot something in the bedroom” Kelley takes the case out and loads it in the trunk of the car, while Kasey loads her go bag up with everything she needs for the day including a pair of new red, white and blue gloves.

Kasey kisses Kelley and tells her she loves her before making the 40-minute trip to the UNC campus where the concert will be held.

Kasey goes through a rehearsal for a couple of hours, before heading back towards the stadium to meet up with Jill.

She has no issue driving in or getting through security on her way and soon enough finds herself outside the coaches’ office, she goes to knock but the door opens before she has the chance too.

“Right on time Kasey, let’s get you set up in your uniform and clothing. Normally, I don’t look after this but being as though we are keeping it on the down-low, only Dawn and I are aware of the current goings on.”

Kasey can’t help but take some pictures when she sees the US clothing and travel items with her name on them.

“I figured with Alyssa out, you could wear the #1, is that okay with you?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because there is a new yellow keeper jersey waiting for you already with that on the back. Get changed.”

Kasey feels a rush run through her when she puts on the full keeper uniform. “You look good, David is waiting for you down the hall to take pictures. We are going to do some video clips of you as well for social media, some of them scripted others not. Have fun with it ok, the more fun the better.”

 

Kasey walks down the familiar hall and into the room where she knows the photographer will be set up.

“Hello, there beautiful and congratulations.”

“Thank you, how’s that husband of yours?”

“He’s really good. So, let’s take a look at you. No touchups needed you are good to go, as always.”

David takes an assortment of pictures of Kasey making all kinds of faces and showing off her famous look in a variety of poses. The media person comes in and she has fun reading what is there and ad-libbing. Of course, she doesn’t know the extent of Jill’s plan is to use the outtakes as the way to introduce her to the team.

Once she is done, she locates Dawn and they go over the expectations for the next couple of days with regards to training and nutrition. She has a quick physical performed and blood taken before she is sent on her way with the request to come back the following day at 6:00 p.m. The remainder of the players are scheduled to arrive later on that evening or the following morning and they will be doing their photoshoots before having a full team supper and meeting.

Kasey gets back into her street clothes, leaving the uniform with Dawn, who assures her it will remain hidden until needed.

Kasey heads home and is met with Kriegs and Harris sitting in her living room. They hug and exchange stories while Kelley finishes making supper. Once they are finished eating and cleaning up, they talk about Kasey’s upcoming concert and plans for the next several weeks. Ash and Ali play along with what Kasey is saying about labels demands aware that Kasey has already enacted one of the clauses in her contract which allows for her to not be penalized should she be selected to represent her country. Her being at the camp does, however, mean that their two-week honeymoon will be reduced to one week, but she has a feeling Kelley won’t mind once she finds out the reason why.

Eventually, with fatigue setting in the players decide to head to bed. Kriegs has use of Allie’s room as she is crashing on a friend’s couch while the qualifying is happening and because it’s closer to school so less traffic and more sleep.

 

Kasey and Kelley are laying in bed curled up in each other, “I’m almost afraid to ask, but what are you planning on doing to me tomorrow night?”

“I know you are nervous about trying new things Kase, you are going to enjoy it, trust me.”

“I do trust you Kel.”

“Good, now kiss me.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Then, we should get these shorts off of you, because I want to kiss you there,” Kasey says while placing her hand over Kelley’s core.

Kelley lifts her hip allowing Kasey to slide the shorts down and off. Kasey kisses up and down her legs, before situating herself between Kelley’s legs and going to work on her with her tongue until she feels her wife reach her climax. She slides her shorts back on and curls up with her.

 

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

“Urgh! Why, does Kylie’s school have to start so early in the morning?”

“Um, Kel, I already took Kylie to school. You slept right through the first alarm, that’s your alarm to get ready to head to the stadium for media.”

“Crap, I’m jumping in the shower, can you make me a coffee please?”

“Already done and breakfast is waiting.”

Kasey heads into the living room where Ash and Ali are enjoying their coffee and breakfast. “She’s finally in the shower.”

“So, what’s the plan for today Kase?”

“If you don’t mind Kriegs, I could use a workout partner, I’m getting bored training in the basement by myself. We can go to one of the outside fields. I’m on vocal rest today so no rehearsal.”

“Sounds good.”  

Kelley and Ash head for the stadium while Kasey, Buddy and Ali head for the field. Buddy has fun chasing around a ball while Kasey and Ali do drills.

“You ready for some shots now Wild?”

“Yep, fire when ready.” Ali lines up the 5 balls they brought and starts warming up Kasey with some easy shots, gradually moving up to harder shots and keeping Kasey moving around.

Two hours later they call it quits and decide to head back home for lunch. After they both shower and get changed they eat their lunch together, “So do you know what Jill’s plan is?”

“Yes. They are having a team meeting and then supper. Jill is going to discuss team stuff and let them know about Alyssa before playing the media outtakes for them to watch. My clips will be at the end and they won’t suspect anything as Jane has been invited to camp as well. There will be cameras focused around the room to catch the reaction of all the players, with a focus on Kelley’s.”

“I hope Ash doesn’t give it away before then.”

“She won’t, she promised me. I hate secrets and surprises Kriegs, this has been killing me keeping it from Kel and Kylie. I called my Mom and she is ecstatic. She was planning on being here soon anyways to stay with Kylie, so now hopefully she will get to see me play. I thought about calling Kelley’s parents but I figured she could tell them and Erin.”

“I’m going to tell Kylie when we pick her up from school and swear her to secrecy. You don’t mind if Kylie hangs with you in the hotel room while I get everything straightened out.”

“I never mind having Kylie around, she’s a good kid Kase.”

“You know I had my doubts about all of this until I pulled on that US jersey and everything felt right. I feel bad that Alyssa had to get hurt for me to get a chance though.”

“Don’t Kase, you worked your ass off this season and earned the invite on your own terms. Alyssa getting hurts means all four of the goalkeepers in the camp are going to push to be #1, so be ready for it.”

“I am ready.”

 

“I still have a couple of hours before I’m supposed to be there and I need to pick up Ky, why don’t we pick her up and indulge in a little retail therapy.”

“I’m always up for shopping, just let me grab what I need for tonight.”

“Okay, I’m going to take Buddy out.”

“Buddy, want to go for a walk?” He sits in front of her allowing for easy access to hooking the leash on him. They go for a quick walk and Kasey makes sure he has food and water before her and Kriegs head out.

After picking Kylie up at school, they head to a shopping centre close by and pick up a few things. Once they stop for frozen yogurt, Kasey decides to spring her surprise on Kylie while they are sitting.

“Ky, I have something to tell you.”

“What’s wrong Mom?”

“Nothing’s wrong Ky, just listen. You remember how I told you before that I have dual citizenship between Canada and the US and that meant I could play soccer for either country?”

“Yeah, wait, are you going to be playing with Mom-O?”

“I am Ky, I’ve been invited to join the USWNT camp, what do you think about that?”

 “Does Mom-O know?”

“Not yet, she will find out soon though.”

“She’s going to be so happy she tells me all the time how sad it makes her being away from you and playing on different teams.”

“It makes me sad as well Ky, will it bother you if I play for the US rather than Canada?”

“Nope, because when I get a bit older, I’m going to play for Canada and go to UNC.”

“Ash will be happy to hear that Little Wild.”

 

“Okay, so you are going to stay with Ali while we surprise Kelley. I’ll send you a message when you can come down.”

Kasey enters the hotel and makes her way towards the meeting room, where she can hear laughing coming from the room. She is stopped by one of the training staff and told to wait there, she hears Sonny introduce herself and knows she is coming up. With the lights being turned down so the screen is more visible she is able to step through the doorway and into the room without being noticed. Sonnetts’ profile fades out and hers appears, “Kasey Wild #1 Goalkeeper. Nicknames Kase, Wild, Wild Thing and Wild 1….”

“What the fuck? Oh, my god!” She watches as Kelley stands up and looks around, “Is this a joke?” The players all look around the room eyes big and at a loss for words.

“It’s not a joke Kel.” The realization hits Kelley as she sees Kasey standing there and the tears start coming out of her eyes along with many of the teammates watching on. Kasey makes her way towards Kelley and holds her while she cries on her shoulder.

“So, ladies, as you can see Kasey Wild, has been added to the roster. It’s not a joke, she has actually been on the reserve roster since January and is eligible for recall after claiming US citizenship. There are a few individuals in the room who were aware of it and kept the information to themselves, which is very much appreciated. Kasey and I had many conversations over the last several months about this matter as we both knew the spotlight was going to be on her all season long because of her relationship and musical endeavours. Kasey held firm that she didn’t want to be here unless she earned her spot. It is safe to say that after the season she just had, it took very little convincing for her name to be added to the list of callups, especially once we learned about Alyssa’s injury status. So, everyone please welcome Kasey to the USWNT family.”

The players stand up and cheer along with the coaching and training staff.

“Just a reminder that you have training tomorrow morning and you can thank Wild for no curfew because you will all be attending her concert tomorrow evening. Have a good evening ladies.”

 

“I can’t even process what I’m thinking right now Kase, I’m blown away. I need to sit.”

“It’s okay, if you were able to talk right now, I would feel like I failed in my attempt to surprise you.”

 

Kasey gets hugs from most of the players and fist bumps from others.

“So glad we can finally talk freely about this.”

“Me too Ash, can you send Kriegs a message to come down with Ky please.”

“Yep, on it.”

“Welcome to the team Wild.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Carli, but I haven’t made it yet.”

“Yeah, you have Wild, even Jane knew once she saw your picture come up on the screen.”

 

Kasey is approached by the Courage players on the roster, “What the fuck Wild, why weren’t we told?”

 “Because we needed for everyone on the team to remain focused and play their own game. Me announcing anything could have been a distraction and I didn’t want to shift the focus.”

“And that’s one of the reasons why you were given the band because we all understood how much of the focus was on you, yet in every interview and occasion, you shied away from the individual accolades and in turn talked about us as a team. I hope you realize that the band that was placed on your arm in the playoffs will be back there, next season, as Abby said you are our leader now.”

“Thanks, guys, I can’t wait to have everyone back here tomorrow for the concert.”

“Already got my dancing shoes warmed up Wild.”

“Course you do Crystal.”

 

The Courage players hug each other before heading off for supper, leaving Kasey and Kelley alone in the room.   

 “Who all knew about this Kase and why didn’t you tell me?”

“Kriegs, Harris, HAO, Pinoe, Carli, Broon, Alex and Tobs. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know if it would ever happen and I didn’t want to get your hopes up; you have said numerous times about us playing together and what it would mean to you, this was my way of making it happen. I have been busting my ass all season to be the best, because not only did I have to prove it to myself that I could do it, but also to the non-believers, who kept saying I was riding your coattails.”

“You definitely did that in a big way, Babe.”

“Mom-O! What do you think of your surprise? Pretty awesome eh?”

“Second best surprise ever Ky.”

“Why second best?”

“Because the first best was when your Mom and Dad allowed me to adopt you, nothing can ever beat that. I love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too Mom-O.”

 

After they join the team for supper, Kasey, Kelley and Kylie return home. Kylie heads straight for bed as it is a school night after all.

 

“I still can’t believe this Kase.”

“Believe it, Babe, how about you call your parents and let them know the news about their favourite daughter joining the team. The team will be posting the announcement tomorrow morning, so it’s okay if they know now. Erin can find out with the rest of the world as I’m certain she won’t be able to remain quiet about it.”

“Definitely not. Ok, I’ll call them now.”

“I’m just going to take Buddy for his walk, I’ll be back shortly.”

 

**_RING, RING:_ **

Karen: Hey

Kelley: Is Dad around, I have something to tell both of you.

Karen: Everything ok?

Kelley: Better than, can you get him please and put me on speaker.

Karen in the background calls Dan to join her for the call.

Dan: Hey Kel, what’s up?

Kelley: I’m still kinda in shock, so bare, with me ok?

Karen: Kelley talk

Kelley: My wife just surprised the hell out of me, she is now a member of the USWNT.

Karen, Dan: What??

Kelley: She claimed US Citizenship, had her name added to the reserve roster and now with a long-term injury to Alyssa, Jill has recalled her and she is now part of the main roster.

Karen: You’re okay with all of this?

Kelley: Yes.

Dan: So, I guess that means we need to order some new US jerseys then.

Kelley: Hold off on that for now, it won’t be officially announced until the morning.

Karen: We will, please give Kasey and Kylie our love and tell your wife congratulations for us. We will see you tomorrow night at the concert.

Kelley: Ok, love you guys. See you tomorrow. Night.

 

“Sounds like that went well.”

“They asked me to pass along their congratulations.”

“Haven’t done anything yet to earn them, but I’ll take them. You ready for bed?”

“God, you have no idea how ready I am right now.”

“Good, just remember we both have training in the morning.”

 

The women make their way into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. They hold each other and exchange passionate kisses as the need for more grows, slowly pieces of clothing are removed and hands, eyes and mouths wander. They shed their remaining pieces of clothing before laying down on the bed and continuing to explore each other’s bodies. Kelley stops and looks at Kasey who is looking at her with dark eyes, gets up and walks over to the closet returning with a box and lube which she has a feeling she won’t need. “You trust me right Kase?” “Yes.” Kelley opens up the box revealing a strap-on, Kasey noticeably freezes. Kelley watching Kasey the entire time, slowly puts it on, “I won’t use it, unless you say it’s ok, ok?” Kasey nods. Kelley climbs back on the bed and joins her mouth to Kasey’s understanding that the younger woman needs the connection at that moment. Slowly Kelley kisses and licks her way down, taking time to tease her wife’s highly sensitive nipples in the process, she continues downward with the movement before joining her mouth to Kasey’s saturated core. She increases the speed of her tongue movements and inserts two fingers into her wife, earning a moan with the increased pressure. Moving the fingers in and out she adds a third finger to help stretch out and prepare her for what is coming up. She feels the wetness increase as her wife reaches her climax. Leaving her fingers there to continue teasing the entrance, she once again looks at Kasey seeking permission which she gets. Lifting Kasey’s legs up and spreading them out, she teases her entrance with the head, before hearing Kasey say, “Just fuck me already.” And with that, she inserts the rubber member into her and is met with a loud moan from Kasey. She moves so she can kiss her wife, while still being able to thrust into her and the sounds and moans coming from beneath her increase as she increases the movements. “Omg Kel, right there, omg” with one final flick of Kasey’s clit, the keeper is sent screaming with a hard orgasm rippling throughout her body. Kelley kisses her as she comes down, before removing the apparatus from herself, throwing it on the floor and pulling her wife into her arms.

“You ok?”

“So ok, can we do that again?”

“Not tonight beautiful, we need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

“I love you Kel.”

“I love you too beautiful, now sleep.”

 

NWSL NEWS – North Carolina Courage Goalkeeper, Kasey “Wild Thing” Wild added to USWNT roster.

USWNT – Naeher out, Wild in. Courage Goalkeeper Wild added to the roster for upcoming CONCACAF qualifying.

North Carolina Courage – Called up! The Courage is pleased to announce that Goalkeeper, Kasey Wild has been added to the USWNT roster for the upcoming CONCACAF qualifying games at Sahlem’s Stadium. Tickets on sale now.  

 

**_BEEP, BEEP_ **

Kasey and Kelley wake up facing each other and smile.    

“Morning.”

“Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Sorry Babe, I may have gotten a little carried away last night.”

“It’s ok, I didn’t mind at the time and I don’t mind now. Wanna join me for a quick shower before Kylie gets up and we have to get ready for training?”

“Definitely, let’s go.”

 

“Um, Kel, what do I wear today? I left all of the clothes with Dawn.”

“I have some extras we can get you set up with everything when we arrive at the stadium.”

“Okay.”

After getting dressed, looking after Buddy and dropping Kylie to school the couple heads to the stadium, where they are met by a crowd welcoming Kasey to the team. They get separated as Kasey is led off to the kit room and Kelley into a quick meeting. Kasey receives her official team clothing and makes her way into the familiar changeroom and stall, where she makes the necessary clothing swaps. She is all smiles as she greets her teammates.

“Looks like someone had a good night.” “KO has the same grin on her face.”

“Ash, what do I do now?”

“Stick with me rookie, I gotcha.”

“Thanks.”

Kasey gets her socks, cleats, shin guards and pinney on and in place and grabbing her gloves, follows the rest of the keepers out to the field. With the announcement of her addition to the roster being made, they are reporters and cameras plenty as she makes her way out of the tunnel with a smile plastered across her face. The remainder of the players are in a meeting, so it’s currently only the keepers getting warmed up on the field. Kasey listens and watches, quickly catching up with her fellow keepers in the warmup. The players eventually begin to make their way out and on to the pitch as the keepers work on conditioning drills. Kelley lights up when she sees her wife going through them with the others.

Once they are all warmed up, the players are separated to work on set plays and positioning in the defensive zone. Kasey and Ash alternate back and forth taking the shots from their attacking teammates, while Jane and AD work at the opposite end. The coaching staff watch on, noticing right away how vocal Kasey has become with the players in front of her. Morgan breaks through the defence and rips a shot towards the goal which Kasey knocks down, recovers and yells at her team for lack of coverage.

Ash is called over by Jill and is sent to the other end of the field to continue working alongside Jane and AD who are doing various drills.

Kasey continues to stop nearly everything during the session and communicates well with her backline including Kelley.

They finish off the session by completing some sprints and then cool down. Kasey isn’t ready for it to be over yet but understands she needs to follow along with the training plan.

“Good practice Wild, keep it up.”

“Yes, Coach.”

As Kasey begins to make her way off the field she is surrounded by media, seeking her first-day impressions. She finishes answering their questions and makes her way towards the tunnel.

The players begin doing recovery, “C’mon Wild, ice bath time.” “Ok.”

Kasey follows Carli and watches as the players climb into the big tubs with ice cubes floating all around them. Carli gets in and calls Kasey to join her. Kasey is aware the players have their phones on her to film her reaction, she climbs in and settles in with minimal reaction, much to the players' dismay. “Y’all remember where I come from right? This is nothing.” The players begin to disappear, “You ok Wild?” “No, it’s fucking cold, but I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of reacting.” Carli laughs.

The timer beeps and both players get out, “Thank god!” Carli laughs at her as she struggles to get out.

Kasey finishes off recovery and heads for the showers, where she feels arms wrap around her, “I really hope you are my wife otherwise, there is going to be trouble.”

“You're cute.” Kelley kisses her on the shoulder before letting go so they can finish getting washed up.

They get dressed into some comfy street clothing, grab their stuff and are able to head home.

 

Once they arrive home, they eat lunch and enjoy some chill time together. They head into the bedroom to grab a nap before Kylie needs to be picked up and Kasey needs to leave to get ready for the concert.

Kasey packs her car up with everything she needs for the evening, including her guitar. She kisses and hugs her wife before she gets in the Camaro and heads on her way to the concert hall. Kelley in the meantime heads to Kylie’s school to pick her up and then to the hotel to meet up with the US players, who are all taking a bus to the venue.

Kasey arrives at the hall and parks. The label has brought in extra security and help for the evening, so she need only asks for some help in carrying her belonging to her prep area. Once she gets there, she is greeted by Dani and some other record label executives, whom she doesn’t remember ever meeting. She enters the prep and staging area and is met by Lauren, Halsey, Ty Dolla $ign and special guest Demi Lovato. They go over the setlist for the concert and each goes about their own preparations. Kasey finds a spot and does some meditation before getting herself into her first outfit of the evening and getting her hair and makeup done. She sips a warm tea as the time draws nearer and her anxiety level grows.

“10 minutes until showtime….”

Kasey makes her way towards the stage and gets her wireless earpiece in. She listens as the record guys go through their spiel and introduce her before making her way onto the stage to join them.

She looks out at the crowd and smiles seeing Kelley, Kylie, Jen, Erin, Dan and Karen in the front row.

“Good evening everyone. This concert is my way of saying thank you to everyone who has and continues to support me in all of my endeavours both personally and professionally. As you have no doubt noticed the NWSL Championship trophy is on display in the front of the stage. I would like to ask that all members of the North Carolina Courage please stand and be acknowledged for completing a record-breaking season en route to winning the Championship.” The crowd claps and whistles for the champions.

“All right, that’s enough. Now, is everyone ready for the show to begin?”

She hears everyone cheering her.

“Okay, then, let’s do this!”

Kasey heads over to the stand and picks up her guitar, placing the strap around her neck before returning to the microphone. “I want to dedicate this first song called “Let It Be Me” to my wife Kelley, I love you.”

Kasey strums her guitar and her voice floods the intimate hall. When she is done, she smiles and winks are Kelley. “Now, it’s about time we add some energy into the room, so I’m going to invite a friend out to sing, Lauren Jauregui everyone.” Lauren hugs her as she makes her way to the stage and sings “All Night.” Once Lauren is done her first song, she introduces Ty and they do their duet “In Your Phone.” Kasey who is backstage grabs a drink and changes her outfit. The music comes to a close and Kasey takes her place back on stage to sing “Let You Love Me” in French and then switches flawlessly back to English for “Close To Me.” Before calling Lauren and Halsey out to sing “Strangers”, the trio sing and once it’s finished the music cues up for Halsey’s song “Without Me.” Kasey heads back and changes her outfit for the last time, watching from the side as the song comes to a close and the dry ice curtain and background instrumentals for Bad Bitch begin playing. She takes a deep breath and makes her way to centre stage and walks forward showing off her sexy new outfit as she begins to sing “Bad Bitch” with Ty. She can hear the catcalls as she gives off attitude and “puts” Ty in his place on the stage. She laughs at the response to the song and almost misses her cue for “I Got You.”

“How is everyone enjoying it so far?” She waits for the response. “I have one more special guest this evening, give it up for Demi Lovato!!” At Kasey’s request, Demi sings “Confident” for Kelley and they both sing “Warrior” which gets an amazing response from the crowd and label execs.

“This is going to be the last song for this evening, it’s a song I wrote called “So Am I.” Enjoy!”

As the song plays through Lauren, Halsey and Demi join her on stage and sing the chorus along with her.

The song comes to a close and the crowd is on their feet yelling for an encore. Kasey knowing, she will get in trouble with the label and her vocal coach if she sings anymore has an idea. She asks for “Party in the USA” to be played when she gives the signal.

“Where are the members of the USWNT at? Stand up, this one’s for you and I expect everyone to sing along with it, I know, you know the words.” She nods and the music starts playing causing them all to laugh at the realization of what song is playing. They all start singing and dancing around while Kasey pulls Kelley and Kylie on stage with her to dance.

The lights come up and the music stops playing, Kasey is absolutely exhausted. She sits on the stool brought to her and grabs a long drink.

“That was so amazing Kase.” Kelley kisses her on the cheek. “How did you get Demi?” “Called in favour. Not really, she heard my demo of Warrior and wanted to meet me, so we did and arranged for her to perform tonight.” “Can I go and meet her?” “Sure babe, take Ky with you.”

“That was awesome Wild!! That outfit, by the way, is fucking hot!!” “Thanks, Jen.”

Kasey is approached by her teammates from the Courage and US team as well as members of other NWSL teams who all received invites to the event and finally Christine Sinclair who was given permission to represent Canada soccer at the event. “Nice show Wild, congratulations on being recalled by the US. I’m disappointed we won’t get a chance to play together for Canada, but I look forward to scoring against you for the US.” “Thanks, Sinc, I can’t wait to actually get into a game for the US.” “With Naeher out, I would have to think there is a very good chance it will come sooner rather than later.” “Hope so.” “I have to get back to the airport for a flight back to Texas, see you soon Wild and good luck.”

“You too Sinc.”

**_USWNT CHAT_ **

Coach Ellis: I hope you all enjoyed the concert. I’m, going to push training tomorrow back to 1:00 to allow everyone to get a bit of extra sleep. See you all on the pitch, don’t be late!

 

The remaining players talk and take pictures with the singers and soon start to head out in order to catch the bus back to the hotel.

Kelley and Kylie head home, so they can take Buddy out and get Kylie to bed.

Kasey is left to change into comfy clothes, gather her stuff and pack up. Kriegs stays behind with her and helps the tired keeper. “That was amazing Kase, didn’t know you had all of that in you.” “I’m exhausted Kriegs.” “Grab a drink, I’ll get help bringing your stuff out to the car.” “Thanks.”

 

“Kasey”

“Hey Dani, Qu'as-tu pensé?” (What did you think?)

“We can speak English Kasey. You would never know that was your first time doing everything, you were really good.”

“Thanks”

“So, I have some news for you and I think you will like it.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“The record execs really liked the performance of Warrior and want you and Demi to do a recording of it together.”

“That’s amazing! I would love that!”

“There’s more. They also want you guys to do a couple of shows together. Demi has been going through a tough time recently and her image has taken a hit, they think you are the right person to help bring it back up.”

“I’m game if she is as long as it doesn’t interfere with my soccer schedule.”

“We will work it out, trust me the execs don’t want to mess with your image right now. You playing soccer for the US and winning the Championship has increased your sales and marketability immensely, and they are enjoying the benefits of it. The release date for your album has been moved up to October 10th to coincide with the US games rather than November liked originally planned.”

“Wow, that’s soon, I can’t wait for “Wild One” to hit stores.”

“I should go now Kasey, but I will be in touch soon. Congratulations.”

Kasey grabs her guitar and makes her way down the long cement corridor to the doors where her car is parked. She puts the guitar in the trunk and looks at Kriegs, “Can you drive please, I’m about ready to fall asleep.” “Yes”

The next thing Kasey knows is that she is waking up in her own bed in PJs with Kelley's arm wrapped around her. 


	107. Chapter 107

Kelley smiles at her when she realizes she is awake.

“Morning superstar, sleep well?”

“How did I get here? I remember getting in the car and that’s it.”

“Kriegs drove you guys home and helped me carry you and your stuff in. I did the best job I could with taking your makeup off and got you changed.”

“Wow, I was really out cold.”

“Yep, not surprisingly though, I can only imagine how much training and then putting on the show took out of you. It’s almost 11, you hungry?”

“Yeah, where’s Ky and Kriegs?”

“Ky is out with the ‘rents, they are going to bring her home later and Kriegs is out with HAO.”

“I’m going to make us some lunch, how about you grab a shower and get into your training gear.”

“Sounds good, can I have a coffee as well?”

“Sure babe.” Kelley kisses her before leaving the room.

Kasey struggles to get out of bed feeling exhausted and sore, she hopes that some Advil, a hot shower and eating will help her get her head into training.

 

Once she gets her clothing on, she heads towards the kitchen, nearly being knocked over by Buddy who is running after a tennis ball Kasey can only assume that Kelley threw.

“No playing ball in the house with Buddy, Kel.”

“Sorry, forgot. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll feel better once I get a kiss from you and some caffeine in me.”

Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley and puts her head on her shoulder. Kelley kisses her forehead.

“C’ mon and sit, I’ll get our food.”

Kasey grabs a seat at the table and Kelley delivers her a plate with a very colourful salad on it, a coffee and a bottle of water.

“This looks really good, thanks Kel. Any idea what we are doing today?”

“Have you checked your email Kase? They are pretty good with sending a detailed schedule for the camp.”

“No, I had other things on my mind. Guess I should though.”

“Yep.”

“Looks like a light practice with scrimmaging and then some form of team bonding activity back at the hotel.”

“Yep, it’s a scavenger hunt. Prepare to lose Wild.”

“Have you not figured out yet that I don’t lose.”

“Then I guess you can start today. I’m going to get dressed, finish eating and we can chill for a bit before we have to leave for training.”

 

Kasey having not looked at her phone or social media since last night, locates it in her jacket pocket with a dead battery. She heads into the bedroom and plugs it in, letting it charge a bit before turning it on. She almost immediately regrets turning it on as it starts going nuts with notifications and messages.

“Sorry, meant to tell you that some of the girls posted vids, photos and comments about your show and social media has been blowing up with it since.”

“All good, honestly what did everyone think of the show last night Kel?”

“Everyone I spoke with enjoyed it, Kase, although most had no clue what you were singing when you did the French song.”

“Guess, they will have to buy the full album to hear the English version of it. Speaking of which Dani told me last night that “Wild One” is being released October 10th rather than in November like originally planned and they want me to do some shows with Demi.”

“That’s great Kase, wait did you just say shows with Demi?”

“Yep, and they want us to record Warrior together.”

“I can totally see that, you two were insane last night, Mom was in tears.”

 

“Um Kel, I have something to tell you, it’s about our honeymoon. I was supposed to be in California right now filming a couple of videos, but when Jill called me about joining the team, I enacted one of the clauses in my contract allowing me a “time out” if I was asked to represent my country. Unfortunately, by doing this it means that I am now scheduled to complete them during the first week of our planned honeymoon. So, we can either try and reschedule out honeymoon for another full two weeks or cut it down to one week now and maybe another week at a different time.”

“I kinda like the idea of two separate weeks of honeymooning, you would probably get bored of the sand and sun after one, so how about we do that for one and the next week you decide where we go and what we do or don’t do.”

“I like that idea. Do you want to come to Cali with me? I already asked and Ky could do her school work online for the week and train with us while she is a way to keep up.”

“A week in Cali and then a week in the Maldives, I can handle that.”

“Good, now let’s get back to focusing on winning this tournament.”

 

They arrive at the stadium and head to the changeroom to get ready for training. There are two teams written on the whiteboard, Kasey is happy that Kelley and she are on the same team and they are just going to be scrimmaging on the day. They go through their warmups before moving into the scrimmage. Jane and Kasey play rock, paper scissors to determine who starts with Jane winning, so Kasey takes a spot on the sideline with Ash who lets AD start for their team. Kasey isn’t content to sit and watch them play so she grabs a ball and heads to the endzone, dribbling and juggling and keeping herself loose, Ash decides to join her and they play some 1 v 1 until the whistle blows for a water break and goalkeeper switch.

Kelley walks back onto the field with Kasey, “Kase, all eyes are on you, this is our starting lineup, they want to see how you handle us.” “Got it, thanks Kel.” 

The teams line up once more with Kasey taking her place in one goal while Ash is at the opposite end. Play begins and Kasey’s team is dominating and she doesn’t face a ton of action, when she does however, she makes sure to be seen as large and in charge of her team. She gets a hold of the ball and scans her options, she makes eye contact with Crystal who immediately starts running towards the target area knowing what’s coming. Kasey punts the ball, Crystal receives it and passes off to Alex who takes the shot on goal.

 

The whistle blows. “Wild, here now!” “Crap”

“That isn’t one of our set plays, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking there was an opportunity to bypass the front line and pressure the backline of the opposition into making the play, which they failed at, allowing us the shot.”

“Show me what you saw.” Kasey has the players reposition back to where they were and talks Jill through her thoughts and the movements.

“I like it, let’s switch up the receiver to Heath on the flank next time though. Nice work Wild.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Kelley looks at her smiling, knowing that Kasey just created her own play.

The scrimmage continues and every time Kasey gets the ball, she impresses with her vision and distribution skills. The coaches begin taking notes on the keepers’ tendencies, but she’s ahead of them and changes it up each time, switching easily back and forth between her right and left side in kicking, rolling and throwing.

The session is called and the players grab drinks and begin cooldown and recovery.

 

Jill calls her coaches over for a meeting away from the team.

“What are your thoughts on Wild?”

“If I could create the perfect keeper, Wild would be it. Her vision, distribution, and reactions are unparalleled, not to mention I haven’t seen the players listen and work that hard for a keeper in a long time.”

“There are no doubts in my mind that we have our #1. Watching the highlights from this season of her doesn’t even begin to do justice to what she brings to the team. Wild is a game changer, plus I like the combination of her and Harris together.”

“The first time I saw Wild, I knew she was something special when she strapped on the gloves the energy of the team around her completely changed. When I found out she had dual-citizenship I wanted her for our team, I’m glad it has all worked out. Sounds like we can all agree that we have our starting keeper for qualifying.”

They all nod their heads in agreement.

“So we have Wild as #1, then Harris, is AD still 3?”

“Tough call, she missed time with her shoulder injury and Campbell had an offseason in Houston. I think provided AD is healthy she is still #3.”

“Ok, one decision down, now on the next, we need to determine the remainder of our starting lineup for the game against Mexico.”

 

“Kase, I have never seen Jill stop practice or scrimmage to ask a player what they were thinking at that moment. She listened to your rationale and then implemented it, it was incredible. Although you did get a bit showy with the whole watch me, I can do this from my left or right- side thing.”

“That’s how I play Kel, get used to it. Go big or go home.”

“Have you always been this cocky? God, it’s sexy! How, about we shower first and then we can go home for a bit before the scavenger hunt.”

“I’ve always been this cocky and sexy, just hid it well. Shower, yes, do we have time for a nap before bonding?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, because I’m running on empty.”

“Let’s get you one of Dawn’s famous shakes and a shower, then we can grab a quick nap.”

 

“Okay, ladies gather around. Dawn has come up with a scavenger hunt for all of you to complete. You must take a picture or video to prove you have located the item and or completed the task. You may not leave hotel grounds or knock on any strangers’ doors. Once you have completed the list return to the lobby and we will verify its completion, understood?” “Yes” “Okay, here are the teams …….”

Kasey is put on a team with her fellow goalkeepers, while Kelley is with her backline.

“Here are the lists, good luck everyone and have fun. You may begin…”

 

“Looks like most of these should be fairly easy to knock out. We’ll go to the front desk first, they wear name tags, there are travel brochures close by and paintings in the lobby.”

“What is something to make travelling with a baby easier?”

“Stroller, there woman at the front door with a baby, snap the pic, Jane.”

“Got it, next.”

“Some sort of gadget that you don’t have at home? Any ideas?”

“Yes! Morgan has a portable steamer for her clothes and we can get the rest of the items on the list along the way. Let’s go!”

“Lead the way, Harris.” The four keepers snap pictures along the way and cross them off before heading to Ash and Alex’s room to get a picture of the steamer and the last few items they need.

“Do you guys see anything with the room number on it?”

“Check the phone Wild!” “Got it!”

“The last one, we need a pic of a commercial for a kids toy. Get the TV on and let’s flip until we find one.”

“There, “Littlest Pet Shop,” snap it and let’s go, we need to get back to the lobby.”

Rather than waiting for the elevator, the keepers run down the stairs to the lobby and head to where Jill, Dawn and the rest of the staff are waiting. They make it there just before Kelley’s group, who comes running out of the elevator. “Guess, it’s a good thing we took the stairs eh?”

Dawn goes through their list and pictures and congratulates them on being the first team to complete the task. Kelley’s team ends up finishing second and the rest of the teams follow shortly afterwards.

“What did you find to be the most difficult item to locate?”

“The gadget.”

“The keepers took a picture of Morgan’s steamer, I thought that was pretty smart of them.”

“Crap, why didn’t I think of that.”

“All good Morgan, we’ll get them next time.”  

 

“That’s all for today ladies, have supper and the rest of the evening is yours.”

 

The team heads in to have their meal and once they are done Kasey and Kelley head back home. When they get there Kriegs and Kylie are playing “Just Dance” and laughing as they dance around like fools.

“Hey, how was training?”

“Good, Kase showed off to everyone and created her own play.”

“Jill wouldn’t like that.”

“Oh, she did, she asked Kase to show her it and then had us do it a few more times.”

“Wow. Hope you don’t mind, your parents wanted to head home, we figured it was okay for Kylie to be with me.”

“No worries Kriegs, that’s fine. Have you guys eaten?”

“Yeah your parents ordered pizza before they left, there’s some in the fridge if you like.”

“N’ah we’re good, we ate with the team. Want to watch a movie before we head to bed?”

They all gather in the living room and watch a movie Kylie falls asleep while watching it so Kelley carries her into her room and tucks her in.

 

 

“Starting lineup for the Mexico game will be announced tomorrow morning, you nervous Kase?”

“I would be lying if I said no, I really hope I have shown enough over the last few days to get the start. It would be amazing to get my first start in front of my home crowd.”

“I’m sure they are taking everything into consideration including the fact that your image is throughout the stadium. We will find out in the morning. Sweet dreams beautiful, love you.”

“See you in my dreams Kel, love you.”

 

“Kase, stop pacing, you’re making me nervous. Take some deep breaths and hold my hand, you will be fine.” “Okay”

 

**_RING, RING:_ **

“It’s Jill, Kel.”

“Answer it!”

“Hello.”

“Good morning Kasey. Is Kelley nearby?”

“Yes, she is right beside me.”

“Good, put it on speaker and I give both of you the good news.”

Kasey puts her phone on speaker.

“Good morning Jill.”

“Morning O’Hara. So, I’m calling to congratulate both of you for making the roster for CONCACAF, and also to inform both of you, that you are in the starting lineup against Mexico. Yes, Kasey that means you are getting the start, the other keepers have already been informed.”

“Thank you!”

“Enjoy your day off ladies.”

“Thank you, Jill”

They get off the phone and both start screaming, Kelley expected to be named to starting lineup but Kasey was certain that Ash would get the start over her. She is ecstatic with the news, but can’t help but feel a bit guilty about jumping over her friend to get it.”

 

“Congratulations Kasey!”

“Thanks, Kriegs, I’m assuming Ash told you.”

“Yeah, I just got off the phone with her. She asked me to tell you congratulations and to let you know that there are no hard feelings, she knows you have worked hard and deserve the start.”

 

“Kel, how would you feel about hosting a team BBQ?”

“Sure, let’s do it. Need to do a supply run though.”

“Yep, let’s send the invite out and then head to the store, Kriegs you want to join us or head to the hotel?”

“I should probably head to the hotel and spend time with Ash, we can come over and help get things set up for the BBQ later if you like.”

“Okay, we can drop you off on the way to the store and picks you guys up in a couple of hours.”

“Cool, I’ll let Ash know.”

****

**_USWNT CHAT:_ **

O’Hara 5: BBQ at our house tonight @ 7. BYOB (Just kidding! No alcohol will be allowed) If you need directions or a ride hit me, Kasey or any of the Courage girls up. See y’all later!

 

“Kase, what time does your Mom get in tomorrow?”

“5:25, why?”

“Just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be at training, so we could pick her up.”

“I should call and let her know the news, before she hears it from someone else, and also Jen.”

“Good idea, I’m going to call my parents and send Erin a message, letting them know.”

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Wild Thing: Guess who is getting the start against Mexico? This gal! Get your ass back here and bring your girl. Love ya!

JenS: Seriously? Congratulations!! That’s awesome Kase, I’ll be there. And as for the girl, she is back home at the moment.

Wild Thing: Are you going to tell me who you are seeing soon?

JenS: She isn’t out of the closet Kase and I respect her request not to tell people until things evolve a bit more.

Wild Thing: Ok, as long as she makes you happy and treats you right.

JenS: She does make me happy Kase. Love ya, see you in a couple of days.

 

**_RING, RING_ **

“Morning Kasey, how are things?”

“Mom, they are giving me the start against Mexico!”

“Congratulations Kasey!! How about Kelley is she starting as well?”

“Yes, she is calling her parents at the moment letting them know. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, I’ll make sure we get you some US swag to wear. I should go now though we are having the team over for a BBQ and need to get stuff ready.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t party too much tonight!”

“All good Mom, no alcohol while training! Love you!”

 

“Think we have enough food for everyone Kel?”

“Yeah, if not we can always send someone to the store to get more.”

“True”

“Kel, I need to get Ky and my Mom jerseys, how do I do that?”

“Already sent a message Kase, they will be ready in time for the game. I ordered Ky a keeper one like yours.”

“You’re awesome Kel.”

“I know.”

Kasey kisses her before leaving to go pick Kylie up from a friend’s house and Ash and Ali from the hotel.

 

“Guess what Ky?”

“What Mom?”

“We are having a US team BBQ at our place tonight and I got a call earlier from Jill letting me know I’m starting the game against Mexico!”

“That’s awesome Mom! But what about Ash?”

“She will be on the bench along with AD.”

“It sucks that all of you can’t start.”

“I know, so we need to swing by the hotel and pick Ash and Ali up ok?”

“Yep!”

 

Skip ahead to the first game against Mexico.

Kasey and Kelley arrive at the team hotel for a team meeting prior to the game. Essentially it is just Jill revisiting the starting lineup, the subs and set plays that they want to focus on including Kasey’s during the game.

The players take a few hours to get something to eat, chill out and get dressed for travel. Kasey and Kelley decide to join Tobs and Alex in the room she shares with Ash and gets changed out of their street clothes.

“How are you feeling Wild?”

“Excited, nervous, nauseous, a little bit of everything.”

“In other words, you’re good to go.”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go, it’s time to meet the team in the lobby.”

 

Riding the bus to the stadium, Kasey and Kelley are sitting together.

Kelley holds her hand and kisses her cheek, “This is your home and the crowd has your back, you will be fine. I have faith in you as does the rest of the team. If you want you can always yell at me when I screw up. I love you Kase and I can’t wait to look back and see you behind me on the line.”

“I will be yelling at you no matter what 5, I love you too my sexy ass wife.”

“You guys need to stop the disgustingly cute, I’m in love with my wife, blah, blah, blah stuff. It’s making the rest of us nauseous.”

“Shut up Pinoe!”

 

Once they arrive at the stadium the mood changes and players go about their various pregame routines. Kasey puts her headphones in, gets herself dressed for warmups and heads down the hall to her spot with some tennis balls. She goes about her usual routine of bouncing, tossing and juggling them allowing her to focus on them and not her surroundings at the moment. Once that is complete, she heads back to the room and awaits the signal to head out for the keeper warmups.

When they finally make their way out, there is still a small crowd left from the earlier Trinidad and Tobago vs. Panama game. Kasey smiles as she walks out to one of her songs playing through the speakers of the stadium and thinks that’s a good omen. Her and Ash go through the warmup and get ready for the game. Kasey looks around the stadium which is quickly filling up and sees all kinds of signs with her name and number on them. She finishes up the warmup feeling really good and ready to play. As she walks towards the tunnel she looks up to where her family and friends are sitting and smiles before making her way into the room to finally pull on her yellow US keeper jersey.

She makes her way into the washroom and looks in the mirror, going about her self-talk and visualizations until she feels a hand touch hers. “Game time beautiful.” Kelley leads her back into the room where Jill is going through final instructions.

“Hey Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “You ready?” “Yes, Coach” “Then get your gloves on.” “Yes, Coach!” Kasey smiles at Jill knowing that Coach Riley must have informed her of their ritual and or superstition.

The subs including Ash make their way out to the bench while the starters lineup. Kasey is lined up behind Pinoe who is wearing the Captain’s band to start the game. They listen as the starting lineups for each team are announced, with her name getting the loudest cheer, before walking out on to the field holding hands with their mascots. They line up for the anthems and Kasey has a new appreciation for the American anthem as she places her hand on her chest. The anthems finish and they shake hands with the opposition, pennants are exchanged and the coin flip conducted before the teams, head back to the sideline to take a quick picture. Kelley makes sure she is right beside Kasey in the picture because this one is going up on the wall.

The players begin to take their positions on the field. Kasey takes a deep breath before she makes her run past her teammates, she stops and shrinks the net before turning around, shaking out her arms and hands and completing her jumps. She looks towards Kelley and sees her with a megawatt grin plastered across her face and knows she is sporting one herself.

The games begins, and 3 minutes in Rapinoe finds the back of the net. 1 – 0 US.  Kasey watches as the US dominates and keeps the play downfield for the majority of the half. Kasey ends up punching away one opportunity on goal but mostly she is only involved when she calls for pass backs to restart the attack. The second half starts and Julie finds the back of the net almost immediately making it 2 - 0 for the US. Eventually, the US takes over the game with Morgan making it 3 – 0, then Heath adds the 4th goal in the 61st minute. Pinoe scores 10 minutes later making it 5 – 0 before Morgan finds the back of the net again in the 80th minute. The crowd gets loud as the clock ticks down on a 6 – 0 US victory over Mexico.

Kasey gets the win and a clean sheet in her debut for the National team. Kelley races back to her once the final whistle blows, wrapping her arms around her and lifting in her arms. The rest of the team joins in the celebration and the crowd remaining gets even louder when “Wild Thing” begins playing through the speakers. Kasey acknowledges the crowd for their support before joining her team in shaking the opposition and referee’s hands. She listens to the instructions for cool down and recovery, grabbing a drink and a sharpie before making her way towards the stands to sign autographs.

She asks security to allow her group on to the field, so she can get some pictures taken with them. Kylie comes running over in her matching yellow keeper jersey and hugs Kasey. Kasey gets hugs and congratulations from everyone and manages to track down Kelley who was on the opposite side of the stadium signing, to come over for pictures.

They head into the changeroom to do some cool down and recovery before changing and joining the team back on the bus. On the way back to the hotel, Kasey is handed a team signed game ball commemorating the event and they receive their recovery information for the next day. Kasey is allowed to minimal recovery with the subs as she really didn’t do much during the game while Kelley will be doing a full recovery session after having played the full 90. They arrive back at the hotel and eat a team meal before making the drive home.

Once they get home, they excuse themselves from their family members while they each grab a quick shower and change into comfier clothing.

Kelley holds Kasey close as they sit on the couch talking with everyone. Kasey looks around and realizes that perhaps in the not too distant future she will have to relocate her studio to the basement so they can have an additional room for guests. As it is, Kylie and Grandma Pat will be sharing a bed and Ash and Ali will be crashing the night there as well in Allie’s room, while the rest will be either crashing on the couch or on an air mattress in the basement.

 

“So, Kasey, what are your plans for your birthday?”

“I’ve been so busy with everything lately that I never even realized how soon my birthday is. I think topping the present I got last year will be impossible, so I think I will settle for a #1 album and a trophy at the end of qualifying.” 

“What was the present last year?”

“This beautiful woman beside me.”

“OMG, I totally forgot about the two of you meeting at Kasey’s birthday party.”

“Yeah, this past year has been one hell of a ride.”

“Language Mom!”

“Sorry, a heck of a ride. I can’t believe that over the span of the last 12 months, I won an OCAA Championship, got engaged and married, signed with the Courage, moved to North Carolina, signed a recording contract, won an NWSL Championship and now am a part of the USWNT. It’s mind-boggling to me.”

“You forgot one thing, Kase.”

“What did I forget?”

“Being named Captain of the Courage, as Ash and Ali can attest to being named the Captain of an NWSL team is a huge accomplishment in itself, it is indicative of the person and leader you are.”

“It’s true Wild, most of the Captains have been around the league for at least a couple of seasons prior to receiving the band, Abby handing the band to you is a big thing and from what we heard it was a unanimous decision in the room.”

“HAO threatened to call you if I didn’t accept it Kel.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And why exactly did she think I would have any pull in her your decision?”

“Maybe you should ask her that question, not me.”

 

“Ky, you should probably head to bed now kiddo, it’s getting late.”

“Okay, Mom-O.”

Kylie gives everyone hugs before heading into the bedroom along with Buddy.

 

“Hey Kase, have you looked on the 3C site at all lately?”

“No, why?”

“Hailey was named Captain of the team and they have started the season off 3 – 0.”

“That’s awesome, I should send Hailey a message congratulating her.”

 

“Okay, some of us have recovery first thing in the morning, so we should head to bed now as well. The games are going to come upon us quickly, so we need all the rest we can get.”

“Don’t worry about Buddy, I’ll take him out for his last walk.”

“Just show him the leash and say walk, he’ll come out of Kylie’s room for you Dad.”

“Good night everyone.”

“Alarm set?”

“Yep, night Kel.”

“Kase?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for making my dream of being able to play with you come true.”

“You are very welcome, just think if I had taken Utah up on their initial offer to try out, we could have been playing together all season.”

“I think things worked out the way they were supposed to Kase. Now get some sleep beautiful. Love you.”

“Love you too and I quite enjoyed watching your sexy ass in action today.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

 

The US plays Panama in the next game and Jill opts to give Ashlyn the start in goal. Kasey cheers her teammates and wife from the bench as they come away with a 5 – 0 victory over the competition. Immediately after the game concludes Kasey walks over to the Panamanian goalkeeper and congratulates her on an outstanding performance between the posts. She is shocked when the keeper speaking through a translator asks if she can have a picture taken with “Wild Thing,” and that she has listened to her music. Kasey promises she will have an autographed copy of “Wild One” delivered to her once she receives the copies the record label promised her would arrive in the next few days.

“What was that about Kase?”

“She likes my music, so I told her that I would give her one of my CDs when I receive them.”

“Nice.”

 

The US’ next opponent in the group stage is Trinidad and Tobago and Jill goes back to Kasey for the start.

Arriving at the stadium in time to see the ending of the Panama vs Mexico game. Kasey cheers on Yenith Bailey the Panamanian keeper en route to clean sheet in a 2 – 0 victory. She changes into her warm-ups and grabs the autographed CD she promised the keeper, making her way past security and team officials to hand it directly to the young keeper.

She smiles and makes her way back to the US area, putting in her headphones and grabbing her tennis balls before going through her regular warmup. The starting lineup for the US has changed for the game, with Morgan wearing the Captain’s band for the start of the game, Kasey takes her place behind her. 

Kasey watches on through the rain as the US defeats the opposition 7 – 0, the score could have been much higher if not for the goal posts which they hit 5 times and a solid display of goalkeeping from her counterpart. They shake hands with the visitors and then head inside for cool down and recovery, most taking the opportunity to remove their soaking clothing immediately.

The players laugh at the fact that Kasey’s hair has withstood the adverse weather conditions. “Hair still looks good Wild, what did you put in it?” “The thickest waterproof gel I could find.” Kasey removes her wet kit, grabs her towel and toiletry bag and heads in to grab a shower. Once she is back in dry clothing, she opts not to style her hair and just towel dries it, knowing that she will be subjected to the rain outside the building anyways.

 

With the US undefeated and finishing #1 in their group, they move on to the semi-finals in Frisco, Texas. Kasey and Kelley pack up, leaving Kylie and Buddy with Grandma Pat and Jen who decided to stay to help out; and catch a plane to Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport with the team prior to taking a bus the remainder of the way to Frisco.

Arriving in Frisco they have their first chance to catch up with the Canadian players who also qualified #1 in their group. Jill has assigned Kasey and Kelley to different rooms, with Kasey rooming with Carli and Kelley rooming with Becky. They are chilling in Kasey and Carli’s room when Kasey gets a message from Kailen.

 

**_BEEP NEW MESSAGE:_ **

Kailen S: Yo traitor, you and the wife want to grab some food?

Kasey Wild: Traitor huh? Wow, that hurts! You should be happy you still have your spot on the team. Carli is my roommate ok if she joins?

Kailen S: True that. Sure, bring Cap along. I’ll meet you in the lobby in 15.

Kasey Wild: Ok

 

“Carli, you up for eating with the enemy?”

“Who? Sinc?”

“N’ah Kailen invited us all to join her.”

“Sure.”

“Kel, c’ mon, get your shoes on. Hurry up or we’re leaving you behind.”

“Fine, can I at least go pee before we leave?”

“Yes.”

 

“You lost Sheridan?”

“Lol, s’up ladies, Hope, you don’t mind but I brought a tag along.”

“Desi!”

“S’up KO, Carli? And we haven’t officially met, I’m Desiree Scott, nice to meet you, Kasey.”

“Nice to meet you Destroyer!”

“Lol, someone does their homework.”

“I’ve watched a lot of Canada games the past few years.”

“We heard talk of you joining the Canadian team, so I was surprised to hear that you were added to the US roster, Kasey.”

“I met and spoke with John and Kenneth a couple of times, but their offers were full of contingencies; so, I turned them down. Canada, ultimately, couldn’t match what the US was offering me which was the possibility of playing on the same team as Kelley.”

“Kase, you turned down playing for Canada? How did I not know this?”

“I actually originally turned both countries down, but Jill was relentless in her pursuit and we reached an agreement that worked for both of us.”

“Kase, I think you have some explaining to do and remind me to get Jill some of that tea she likes to thank her.”

“I will tell you everything Kel, I promise, but right now let’s get some food I’m hungry.”

“Yes dear.”

“Whipped!”

 

Semi-finals

Toyota Stadium, Frisco, Texas

The United States vs Jamaica

Kasey is excited about being finally able to wear the blue keeper kit she has wanted to wear rather than the yellow or orange ones. In front of a crowd of almost 8,000 the US comes out flying, 2 minutes into the game and Kelley gets the ball into the box, the Jamaicans knock the ball back out to Julie who takes a shot, the keeper gives off a rebound and Tobin makes no mistake in burying it. Kasey faces minimal action during the game as the US go on to add 5 more goals during the game, including Alex converting on a penalty late in the game; en route to a 6 – 0 victory over the visitors and securing their spot in the final against Canada.

After the game, while the rest of the players are celebrating, and doing recovery, Kasey asks to remain out on the field and get some work in. One of the trainers stays with her as she goes about doing conditioning drills and then takes her place in the goal as he shoots away on her. Jill watches on from the sidelines with Dawn, “The other players are already showered, dressed and ready to head back to the hotel. This right here is why Wild will get the start in the final and continue to be our #1. She isn’t content with just sitting back and taking the victory, she needs to feel as though she has earned it, Paul told me she spent countless hours at the park before and after practice this season working on her skills.”    

“Her numbers have really improved since I checked in with her at the beginning of the season. She is far and away the best-conditioned keeper we have, and she is in better shape than some of the players as well. The others are taking notice and pushing themselves to try and catch up, adding Wild has definitely had an impact on the players, both on and off the field.”

“O’Hara is playing the best ball I’ve seen her play in a long time and our backline is stronger than ever, I think during the Canada game I’m going to give Wild the green light to launch a couple downfield. I’m sure Kenneth will remind them of her long ball tendencies so nothing will come out of it, but I kinda want to rub it in their face that they missed out on her.”

“Round up the girls, including O’Hara and take them back to the hotel to eat; I’ll stay here with Wild and get the shuttle to pick us up.”

Dawn heads inside and manages to get the players on the bus, Kelley isn’t happy about leaving Kasey until she is informed that Jill is with her and they will return to the hotel shortly.”

“Kasey, can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Yes Coach, am I in trouble for holding up the bus?”

“No, I sent them ahead so you could finish.”

“Oh, thank you, I’m sure Kelley wasn’t happy about that.”

“Dawn can handle her. How are you feeling about everything?”

“Good, I’m really enjoying playing with the girls. I’m just finding it a bit difficult not facing the number of shots I’m used to.”

“I can understand that. I’m glad you are taking it upon yourself to get some extra work in. I wanted to let you know that you are starting the final against Canada. Are you ok with that?”

“Yes!”

“Good, now what are your feelings about playing in the World Cup?”

“Just being a part of this team right now has already surpassed anything I could have ever imagined. I want to focus on helping to win this tournament first and foremost before I can even think about the possibility of being apart of the World Cup roster.”

“That’s fair, I just want you to know, you are in contention for a roster spot, so keep up the good work. Now, as for the Canada game, the players are familiar with you and your tendencies, so let’s keep them guessing; I’m giving you the green light to launch a couple of bombs downfield. Now, go get changed, I’ll call for the shuttle, you can do a recovery back at the hotel.”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

Kasey gets back to the hotel, and Dawn helps her with recovery before hooking her up with some food. Kasey gets back to her room, opens the door and is met by a rather questioning looking Kelley.

“Hey” Kasey gives her a kiss.

“You stink Kase. What’s with the big grin?”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, I just finished recovery in the gym downstairs. As for the grin, I’m starting the final.  Jill and I were talking about the World Cup and how there is a roster spot for me.”,

“Kase, that’s awesome. Now go and get showered so we can cuddle.”

“You could join me in the shower you know.”

“Best offer I’ve had all day.”

“Are you telling me you had other offers Kel?”

“Maybe, look at me, who wouldn’t want a piece of this?” Kasey just shakes her head at her wife’s antics.

Kasey takes off her clothes and looks back at Kelley before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Kelley follows soon afterwards, throwing her clothes on the floor in a pile beside Kasey’s.

“I need something to sleep in, too lazy to go back to my room.”

Kasey comes over and opens the next drawer “Shirt, shorts, good?”

“Yes, even if they are your Courage ones.”

“I’m going to bed.” Kasey checks that her alarm is set, plugs in her phone and curls up in bed, Kelley once dressed does the same, letting her hand wander under her wife’s shirt, drawing on her abs.

“I finally got to listen to your full album.”

“What did you think?”

“It’s really good Kase, and I’m not just saying that because you are my wife. I really enjoyed it, even the French songs. I still prefer the acoustic version of “Let It Be Me” to the remix version they did.”

“Have you read the CD liner notes?”

“No, I downloaded it for on the go, so I haven’t even looked at the CD yet.”

“When we get home promise me you will read them ok?”

“Ok.”

“Now sleep.”

Carli returns to the room along with Broon and they look at their sleeping teammates, “Let me grab my stuff, I’m crashing in yours tonight.” “Yeah.”     


	108. Chapter 108

During the media session leading up to the final, Kasey found herself at the centre of the media storm, dealing with questions as to her loyalty and why she chose the US over Canada. She answered them to the best of her ability before finally having enough and asking that any future questions be in regards to the team, players or games. Kelley watched from across the room feeling helpless as she has her own media responsibilities to attend too. After everything was taken care most of the players spent the remainder of the day just chilling out in the hotel or going on outings, however Kasey, Kelley and a couple of the other players had a meet and greet session booked at a local mall to promote the team and game. With a music store located in the mall it was also a good time for Kasey to promote her album, so that had made arrangements to have copies of the CD available for purchase along with additional items for the players to sign. At the end of the scheduled two-hour session, there was still a line running through most of the mall. Kasey not wanting to disappoint anyone made arrangements to stay until the line thinned out and Kelley stayed with her while the additional players were returned to the hotel. Two hours later, both players managed to get away with a major case of writer’s cramp and seeing spots from all of the flashes.

Arriving back at the hotel, they got changed into their bikinis and headed down to the pool area to relax for a bit prior to heading out for supper.

“How many CDs do you think you signed today Kase?”

“A lot, the store and souvenir stand both sold out of them.”

“I’m glad we stuck around for you to sign them all, but my hand hurts!”

“You’ll be fine Kel, after all, I’m the one who needs her hands to play tomorrow.”

“True, you ready to eat yet?”

“Yeah, let’s grab some of the girls and head out.”

“Kase, can it just be you and me? We haven’t had a date night in a while.”

“As long as you promise to have me back in time for curfew!”

“That was one-time!”

“Yeah, but I still had to run extra laps because you don’t know how to tell time.”

“In my defense, you were wearing a watch and didn’t notice the time either.”

“Okay, point taken, now let’s get food.”

 

It’s finally game day, with the United States and Canada having both already qualified for the World Cup, at stake today is bragging rights between the countries and of course a pretty cool looking trophy.

 

“How are you feeling this morning Wild?”

“I’m good Coach, ready to play, ready to win.”

“Good, I expect it to be a high paced rough game today. Stay on your toes, I don’t have to tell you how dangerous the Canadian attack is, you will be facing some shots today.”

“Got it, Coach.”

“Don’t forget you’ve got the green light to launch a couple, Labbés in goal she may not be prepared for the long game.”

“I’ll remember that and see if I can send a wakeup call in her direction.”

“Good. See you for pregame.”

 

“What did Jill want Kase?”

“Just checking in, nothing big.”

“You good?”

“I’m always good when you are around Babe. Want to come back to my room to chill until we have to leave?”

Kelley whispers in her ear, “Best offer I’ve, had all morning.”

“I take it back, go hang with Broon.”

“No! I’ll be good I promise! I love you.”

“It’s a good thing you’re cute O’Hara.”

“I thought I was sexy?”

“Cute with clothes on, sexy without them.”

“Can we go upstairs and get naked then?”

“Tell me again why I married you?”

“Cause you love me.”

“Uh huh.”

 

Once they manage to make it up to the room, they find Carli laying on the bed reading.

“Okay, if we put a movie on?”

“Yeah, just keep it down, I’m going to nap in a bit.”

“No worries, we’ll probably fall asleep watching it.”

“Don’t forget to set an alarm then.”

“On it, Cap.”

 

After sending Kelley back to her room to get ready, Kasey gets herself changed into her US clothing for the bus ride. She checks that she has everything she needs in her go-bag including her lucky gloves.

“You good Kasey?”

“Yeah, just thinking about how weird it’s going to be hearing the Canadian anthem and playing for the US. All of my life I’ve heard the Canadian anthem and dreamed of wearing a red and white uniform, today is going to make everything more real to me.”

“Do you regret your choice?”

“No. Kelley is my family this team is my family. I am where I should be, I made the right decision.”

“Good, I’d much rather play with you, than against you Wild.”

“Right back atcha Lloyd.”

“Grab your bag, it’s time for the time to assemble in the lobby.”

“Let’s go!” Kasey grabs her bag and follows Carli to the elevator and then out to the lobby area.

 

Kasey puts her earbuds in and listens to music for the duration of the ride to the stadium, most of the girls doing the same including Kelley.

Upon arrival, the team piles out and heads into the stadium to begin their pregame.  

Once they enter the changeroom, Kelley grabs Kasey’s hand and pulls her into the shower area.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself, what’s up Kel?”

“I just missed you and wanted a good luck kiss before the game.”

“Umm, I like your thinking wife of mine.”

They hug and quickly exchange a couple of kisses before making their way back to join the others and get changed for warm-ups.

Kasey gets herself ready and goes about her regular routine of playing tennis balls before joining the other keepers in a warmup.

 

“I saw what you did there KO.”

“And what exactly was that Lloyd?” Kelley smiles at her while asking the question.

 

“Just don’t get caught, you and I both know that they won’t hesitate in kicking either of you off the roster at the first sight of anything they would deem as unprofessional. I don’t want to see that happen to you guys.”

“Yeah, I never thought about that, thanks Carl for looking out for us.”

“No worries, now we have a game to focus on.”

 

Lining up in the tunnel prior to the game, starting the players listen on as the starting lineups are introduced and cheered. Kasey breaks from her normal routine of not engaging with anyone prior to making her way onto the field. She hugs Sinc and Shelina wishing them luck before, fist bumping Labbé and taking her place behind Alex, adjusting her jacket and grabbing her mascot’s hand.

Once they enter the field, the teams lineup and the fans are requested to stand for the playing of the anthems of both countries. When the first notes of the Canadian anthem begin playing, Kasey places her hand over her heart, closes her eyes and sings along. She knows the eyes will be on her and she doesn’t care, she is proud of where she is from and will continue to acknowledge it. She opens her eyes and looks towards Kelley, who smiles and nods before the American anthem begins playing.

The starting players remove their jackets and get final instructions while the coin toss takes place. Kasey removes her jacket and holds her gloves, before looking towards Jill.

“Wild?” “Yes, Coach?” “Get your gloves on!” “Yes, Coach!”

Kasey slides her gloves on and rips the Velcro, 1, 2, 3 times on each side. She waits until the majority of her players have taken their place on the field before making her run towards the goal. She goes through her usual routine of shrinking the net, shaking out her arms and hands, then completing her jumps while waiting for the signal from the ref and the whistle to blow starting the game.

It doesn’t take long for the US team wearing their white uniforms to take the play down into the Canadian end of play. An offside and goal kick later, they make their way through the players in red with Horan making a run and attempting a cross to Morgan in the box; the Canadian defender clears it but not out, allowing Lavelle to knock it down and take a shot from her preferred left side, Labbé dives but can’t reach it. 2 minutes into the game and the US leads 1 – 0.

The Canadians start to come to life then and Kasey gets some action, Beckie takes a shot from outside that’s redirected, causing Kasey to dive across the goal mouth, knock it down and smother the rebound before any harm is done. Standing up with the ball, she runs it, bounces it and waits for the players to reset before giving Tobin the signal to be ready. The American players are aware of what’s about to happen and break downfield while the Canadians watch on. Kasey delivers the ball on a silver platter to the awaiting Heath, who in turn crosses it over Morgan who then misdirects an attempted volley over the Canadian crossbar and jumping Labbé. Jill flashes Kasey a thumbs up from the sideline, causing her to smile.   

The teams continue to exchange possession and opportunities and the play gets rough with Quinn, Chapman and Heath all earning yellow cards in a span of less than 10 minutes. The Americans take the slim 1 – 0 lead into halftime.

The rough play continues to escalate in the second half with the Canadian players receiving an additional two yellow cards for their tactics. Chapman who has already received one yellow in the game and been lucky on a few other calls is subbed out before she earns herself a red and Leon and Matheson are brought in to try and generate some energy and opportunities for the Canadians. The youngster Huitema is brought on in the dying minutes of the game and gets an immediate opportunity to even the score, but Kasey comes out and takes her angle away, deflecting it out of harms way with her foot. On the resulting corner kick, Kasey climbs up and grabs the ball before Sinc can connect on it with her head. As time winds down and the rain continues to fall, Kasey launches the ball downfield and connects with Horan who dribbles down the field before taking a shot, the Canadian players crowd the box but Morgan is able to get a foot on the ball and direct it through the legs of Labbé and in to the back of the net. 2 – 0 for the US with minutes left to play. The US makes their last two substitutions and is content just to allow the final minutes tick away. The whistle blows and the Americans celebrate their victory. Kasey takes the chance to make a run and do a back flip before joining Kelley and the others.  

The players hug and congratulate the opposition, Kasey smiles when she sees Kailen making a beeline for her. They hug and Kailen congratulates her.

“I saw the look and I knew you were going long, I’m glad that Morgan mistimed it or I’m sure I wouldn’t have heard the end of it.”

“I wouldn’t have even bothered ribbing you about it as you had a pretty good view of how it unfolded sitting on the bench over there.”

“Ouch!”

“Maybe next time, it will be you and I.”

“Hope so.”

They hug again and then make their way over to where their teams have gathered. Kasey is thankful that, the trainers have brought out their warmer jackets as with the rain coming down, she is cold and wet.

The players watch on as the third-place team from Jamaica receives acknowledgement for their finish and then the Canadians are called up, followed by the Americans receiving their medals. After the teams receive their medals, the individual awards are presented with Julie taking home the Goldenball award and Alex the Goldenboot as the leading goalscorer. Kasey cheers as Yenith Bailey, the young goalkeeper from Panama takes home the Goldenglove award.

Once the awards have been handed out, the Captains are called forth to receive the Championship Trophy. Alex and Carli make their way forward to receive it and quickly join the remainder of the team on the stage in celebration.

After returning to the changeroom, they team sprays water, champagne and a few beers around and celebrates by cranking the music and dancing around like fools.

Once the celebrating has calmed down, players begin to go about getting showered and cleaned up for a team supper.

Kasey is packing up her bag when she feels arms wrap around her waist.

“Congrats on being part of the XI Kel.”

“You should have been a part of it as well Kase.”

“No, Bailey deserves it more than me. She kept her team in their games, I for the most part just stood around and watched.”

“You came up big when you needed to Kase. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go wifey.”

“Wifey huh?”

“Yep, and I can’t wait to have a couple of days to chill with you and Ky before we head to Cali. Maybe we could try out a couple more toys when we get home.”

“When’s our flight leave?”

“Not soon enough! You’re staying with me tonight right?”

“Yep, I need to finish packing when we get back to the hotel though.”

“In other words, you need me to pack for you.”

“Yes, you are so good at it.”

“Good thing I love you.”

They kiss before heading out to the awaiting bus and team.

 

“What took you guys so long?”

They look at each other and smile.

“On second thought, I don’t want to know. Keep it in your pants, O’Hara, no one wants to see that!”

“Why do you guys always assume it’s me, it could be Kasey.”

“Really Kel? It’s never me.”

“Let’s see if that holds true, once you’ve had a couple of drinks.”

 

The couple celebrates with the team and the following day catches a late flight home to North Carolina.

Two days later, they are awoken by the doorbell ringing and Buddy barking at 5:00 in the morning. Kasey and Kelley both get up to see who it is and when the door is opened,

“We’re looking for Kasey Wild are you her?”

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Kase, it’s ok, they are here from the Anti-doping agency.”

“Why do they want me?”

“Babe, it’s standard once you are on the National Team to be tested a couple of times a year. They take blood and a urine sample.”

“Oh, ok.”

“You want me to stay or can I go back to bed?”

“Go back to bed, I’ll be fine.”

Kasey does as she is asked and in a very short time they are on their way and she is climbing back into bed.

 

 “Kase, I have to tell you something, I was going to wait until after we dropped Ky off at school, but I don’t think I will be able to fall back asleep now without telling you.”

“Kel, what’s wrong?”

“You know how my ankle has been bothering me for a while.”

“Yeah.”

“They want me to go see a specialist about it and I might have to have surgery.”

“Okay, how long of recovery are we looking at if you have to have surgery?”

“Possibly a couple months, maybe more.”

“When are you going?”

“I made the appointment for 2 days from now.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“I’ll be ok and you need to go to Cali for your videos.”

“Whatever happens, we will figure it out together. I love you Kel.”

“Love you too beautiful.”

 

Skip ahead a couple of days later and Kasey is on set in California filming the video for “I Got You.” During a break, Kasey is changing her outfit and grabbing something to eat with Kylie when Kelley calls her

**_RING, RING_ **

KW – Hey, how did the appointment go?

KO – They are recommending I undergo surgery in a couple of weeks.

KW – And the recovery?

KO – They promised I will be good to go in time for the World Cup.

KW – So you are going to miss the friendlies coming up next month?

KO – Yeah

KW – Oh

KO – Don’t even think about backing out of them Wild. You are going to Spain. I will be fine at home recuperating with Ky, Buddy and Allie. HAO is only a call away if I need help.

KW – I’m being called back to set, love you.

Kelley is met with a dial tone when she attempts to return the love you. She books the first flight out so she can join her wife and daughter.

 

Kasey is really enjoying filming and seeing the video come together. She loves the concept of it and the fact that she gets to wear bright flowy clothes and then also bring it back to her more traditional look of leather and shades. She is excited by the fact that she gets to dance around and have a ring of fire surrounding her that spells out Wild. Most of the visuals will be added later in the post-production, so it doesn’t take them very long to capture her lipsyncing to the song and completing the choreographed dance moves in the different outfits. As the sun starts to fade, they complete the final scene with the fire and call it a day. Kasey and Kylie arrive back at the hotel and grab something to eat in the restaurant before heading up to their room. Opening the door, they are met by the sounds of the TV playing and Kelley sleeping on the bed.

“Hey, there sleepy head.”

Kelley opens her eyes and looks at them. She stands up and hugs Kylie, before hugging and kissing Kasey.

“Hi, beautiful. How was your day?”

“Long, it was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be and the set was hot as heck, they had to keep touching up my makeup. I’m glad you are here. Let me get cleaned up, then we can watch a movie.”

Kasey grabs some shorts and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom to clean the layers of makeup off her face and shower. She emerges a short time later and finds Kelley helping Kylie finish some of her homework.

“Time to hit the sack kiddo, we can’t have you getting your schedule too far out of whack.”

“Okay, Mom.” Kylie gives Kelley a hug and a kiss on the cheek “Night Mom-O.”

She puts her laptop on the desk and climbs into her bed.

 

Kasey and Kelley get comfy in their own bed, before turning the TV on to whatever cop show is currently playing.

 

“How are you feeling about everything Kel?”

“I’m not looking forward to the recovery, but I can’t keep playing through the pain and I want to be ready for the World Cup.”

“I want you to play in the World Cup to Babe.”

“You know Naeher isn’t going to be back until after the World Cup right?

“Kel, I have to do a bit more work here and then we get to have fun in the Maldives, how about we wait until after that to talk shop ok?”

“Deal.”

In the days that follow Kasey completes her videos and they head back to North Carolina for a couple of days before leaving on their honeymoon. Karen is staying with Kylie and Buddy while they are away, so the couple makes a point of ensuring that their house and room are clean and that there are groceries in the fridge.

 

“Mom, thanks for staying with Kylie while we are away.”

“I get a week to spoil my Grandaughter and you finally get to take some time just for you two, it’s a win, win.”

“Allie will be around as well. Kase put a list of numbers and addresses on the fridge for you.”

“I saw that she colour coded it, Kelley.”

“I know, she’s nervous about being so far away from Ky, so she’s been a little excessive lately.”

“Get your wife on a beach with a drink in her hand asap! Or give her something else, she needs it and so do you!”

“Mom!”

“Oh, come on Kelley, I’m not naïve, it’s very apparent that you and Kasey both need to reconnect with each other.”

“Is that way of saying I need to get laid?” Kelley laughs at her Mother.

“Yes.”

“Love you Mom. Now I need to check on Kase and make sure she’s done packing and re-packing her suitcase for the 100th time in the past day. Need to make sure I have the pills from the doc to knock her ass out on the plane as well, she doesn’t do well on long flights.”

“You could have picked someplace closer.”

“We could have yes, but I wanted to take her someplace where no one would know us. It’s a lot harder to get around now with Kasey’s face is everywhere.”

“Yeah, I can imagine, I saw a billboard with her picture on the drive here.”

“She’s definitely come a long way from being a college student in Ottawa.”

 “That she has, I’ll see you after Kel, I’m going to take Buddy for his walk.”

 

The following day at the Raleigh International Airport, Kasey and Kelley are waiting for their flight to be called.

“So, Mewwy, just messaged me and she is going to meet us when we get to Boston and help us kill our layover.”

“Sweet!”

After grabbing supper with Mewwy, the couple boards their second flight.

“Kase, I’m taking a pill to help me sleep, you should too.”

“Alright.”

 

12 hours later they arrive in Dubai and have an 8-hour layover before their third and final flight.

“Kel, where are taking me?”

“I did some research and there’s a health club here, I figured we could get a workout in while killing time.

They pay to have access to the facilities, get in a workout in, shower and dress before making their way to find someplace to eat and drink.

“We still have a few hours to kill how about we explore the airport?”

“Sure, I’m game.”

They wander around for a little while exploring, purchasing a few souvenirs and snapping a ton of pics between them. Kasey was scared to bring her big camera, so she brought along a pocket cam, so they didn’t have to keep pulling out their phones.

 

Finally, they arrive in the Maldives and are able to find their way to the shuttle boat to their hotel for the next 5 days.

“Kel, this place is beautiful.”

“Let’s check in, find our room and break in the bed.”

“You mean sleep right?”

“We can sleep afterwards, it’s our honeymoon and I want to make love to my gorgeous wife.”

“Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

“I can’t believe you just quoted Top Gun to me Kase.”

 

They drop their suitcases once they are inside their villa and make their way towards the bed, removing clothing as they go. Joining their lips, they allow the hunger within to take over and spend the next few hours doing anything but sleeping. Kelley lays on her side, looking towards Kasey who is out cold and smiles. She moves closer to her and wraps her arm around her before allowing herself to sleep.

 

The next five days find them enjoying each other more while swimming, tanning, snorkelling, kayaking and checking out all the island has to offer. Soon enough though it is time to head back to reality and neither want to leave. Eventually, they manage to get dressed, pack their bags and catch the shuttle back to the main island and airport.

“I went ahead and booked a hotel room in Dubai. I figured we could sleep or do other things.”

“I’m all about the other things right now Kel. The more I have you, the more I want. I’m addicted to you.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m addicted to you as well then.”

 

A day later and they are met by Allie at the airport.

“Looks like the time away agreed with you both.”

“Yes, it definitely did.”

“How were Kylie and Buddy?”

“Good, your Mom is awesome cook Kelley.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“How was the appearance at the pet store with Buddy?”

“He was perfect, but I’ll let Ky tell you more when we get home, I’m sure you are tired from your flight.”

 

They arrive back at the house and enter to the most amazing smell, Karen is busy in the kitchen making supper.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hey Kelley, Kasey, welcome home, how was your trip?”

“Not long enough.”

“Where’s Ky?”

“Downstairs, working on her touches.”  

“I going to put our bags in the bedroom.”

 

“KYLIE JADE WILD - O’HARA!!”   

“Uh oh, I think Kasey found Tiger.”

“Who the heck is Tiger?”

Kasey comes out of the bedroom carrying a cat and placing it down on the floor with Buddy at her ankles.

“That’s Tiger.”

 

“Hey Moms, how was your trip? I see you found Tiger, isn’t he cute?”

“Ky, sit now.”

“Where did this cat come from?”

“You know how the appearance we took Buddy to was at a pet store, well turns out they were having an adoption event as well. Tiger got away from them, came right over to Buddy, and Buddy started playing with him. If no one adopted Tiger he was going to be brought back to the animal shelter, so we adopted him for Buddy.”

“For Buddy huh? Is Buddy going to feed, and water him and clean the litter box?”

“I will I promise Mom, please can we keep him?”

“What do you think Kel?” Kasey looks at Kelley to find that the striped hairball has already made its self at home in Kelley’s lap, with Kelley petting him.

“I guess we have a cat now.”

 


	109. Chapter 109

Over the next several weeks, things get busy in the Wild – O’Hara household.

 

Kelley and Kasey fly to Minnesota for Kelley to undergo ankle surgery. The surgery is deemed a success but the recovery time is expected to be longer than originally planned. Arrangements are made for Kelley to complete her recovery in North Carolina. Karen comes back to North Carolina to stay with Kelley and Kylie acting as her chauffeur until she is cleared to drive and helping around the house while Kasey is away.

 

With Kelley recovering from her surgery, Kasey makes her first solo trip as a member of the USWNT for two friendlies against Portugal and Scotland. The US travels with a smaller than usual roster allowing some of the older, more experienced players time off and the opportunity for some younger players to get some playing time in hopes of securing a roster spot in the future. All 3 goalkeepers on the current roster including Kasey, Ash and AD make the trip.

 

When they aren’t training or taking part in team activities or outings, Kasey revels in exploring the beautiful surroundings and taking pictures with her Nikon which she brought on the trip. She enjoys spending time with and getting to know some of the players that she hasn’t necessarily had the opportunity to spend time with previously and searching out the best coffee spots with Ash and Pinoe, JMAC and Crystal.

 

A couple of days prior to the first game, Kasey is informed that she will be making the start with Ash as the backup. Kasey is excited about playing and knows that her family will all be watching back home.

 

After their last training session before the game, Jill calls Kasey aside to check in with her and get her input on the new additions to the roster. Kasey admits that she is concerned about the lack of experience on the right side. Jill assures her that they will make full use of the 6 substitutions allowed during the game in order to stabilize any areas showing weakness or fatigue.

 

The following day the United States takes the field against Portugal in their all-white uniforms, while Kasey is once again wearing her all yellow kit. There is an extremely small crowd in attendance, with most of them actually being friends and or family members of players.

 

The game begins and it’s mostly a game of possession and keep away, neither team is able to capitalize on their opportunities. Kasey takes a couple of pass backs and dives once for a wide shot, but other than that the first half is relatively uneventful until the 42nd when Dunn gets the ball out wide and crosses it in to JMAC who takes one shot, jumps on the rebound off the defender and buries the second chance past the keeper to make it 1 – 0 for the US at the half.

The US makes two substitutions at the half bringing in Morgan and Colaprico in place of JMAC and Andi Sullivan.

The moves seem to help as the US starts to generate a few more chances on goal, but goalkeeper Morais is up to the task. As the game progresses the teams exchange yellow cards and more substitutions are made for both sides.

The game finishes out with Kasey faces a grand total of 4 shots and the US winning by a slim 1 – 0 margin over the competition. Not a good showing for the #1 team in the world against a team ranked in the 30s.

The teams exchange congratulations and they go about their cooldown and recovery before changing and heading back to the hotel to get cleaned up for team supper and post-game team meeting. Jill goes the highlights of the game with the team but lets them know that it was a disappointing outing and they need to do better in the next game. Jill also lets them know that Ash will be starting the game against Scotland.

 

Kasey heads back to the room that she and Ash are sharing for the trip, and gets cleaned up. While she is waiting for Ash to finish getting ready, she Facetimes Kelley to check in on her and Kylie. Kelley is out for treatment so she can’t talk for long, but she lets Kasey know she watched the game and that she loves her and misses her.

 

“Everything ok with KO and Little Wild?”

“Yeah, Kel was on her way to an appointment and Ky was out for soccer practice.”

“How’s Little Wild doing in soccer?”

“Really good, the school she is at, has really helped her to improve her skills. Canada Soccer has been keeping tabs on her, I guess she impressed them when she was away at camp.”

“Kids a natural keeper, just like her Mom and favourite Aunt.”

“Jens not a keeper, she’s a middie.”

“And you’re an ass Wild.”

“I’m telling Kriegs that you swore at me.”

“Go ahead, not much she can do when we are so far away from each other right now.”

“You looking forward to playing against Scotland?”

“Yeah, I feel kinda rusty though.”

“You’ll be fine, it’s like riding a bike.”  

“True, guess we should join the rest of the crew for grub now.”

 

The next few days find the US team leaving Portugal for Scotland to play against their National team.

 

Kasey is excited to be in Glasgow as it’s where her Grandfather was born.

Kasey is able to catch up with Scotland Captain and one of Kelley’s close friends from the Royals, Rachel Corsie and get a tour of the area and some of the sights. The two players hit it off and Kasey can totally understand why Kelley is always talking about here. They take some pictures and selfies and post on each other’s Instagram, where Kelley is one of the first to comment on them.

 

During training the following day, Jill calls Kasey aside, tells her to get warmed up with the players and that she won’t need her gloves as she is going to be playing out during the session. Halfway through they take a water break and Jill brings asks Kasey to come with her.

 

“How would you feel about playing out in the next game? Without Tobin or Christen here, and Pinoe resting we seem to be lacking someone to draw the opposition and create opportunities. I’ve seen your moves in practice, I want to put you upfront with Carli and Alex and see what happens.”

 

“Yes! Can I do that though? Am I not on the roster as a goalkeeper?”

“You are, but this is a friendly, so the rules are a bit more relaxed and we can play with our roster.”

“Count me in then, I can’t wait!.”

“Get back to work Wild, we are going to scrimmage now. 3-3-4 take the right side.”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

“Okay ladies, scrimmage time. Pugh switch pinneys and sides with Wild.”

“You playing out Wild?”

“Yep, be ready. We’re about to put Ash to work.”

“Let’s do it!” Alex and Kasey high five.

 

“Is Wild playing out?”

“Looks like it.”

“Crap!”

 

“Great practice ladies, get changed and we’ll head back to the hotel for recovery. Starting lineup will be announced on the USWNT site later this evening.”

“Wild, did you by any chance do a headshot in the player uniform?

“Kelley and I did some shots wearing each other’s uniform, maybe they can use one and photoshop the number.”

“Okay, I’ll let them know. Enjoy your evening.”

 

Kasey and Ash are both laying in their respective bed staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep.

“Wild, you awake?”

“Yep”

“Can I ask a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Can you sing for me?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, maybe it will help us fall asleep.”

“What song?”

“Let It Be Me.”

Ash grabs her phone and records Kasey singing, with the caption who needs to count sheep when your roomie has pipes and can sing you to sleep.  

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Kriegs: Both of you get to sleep now!

Kasey Wild: Yes Mom

 

“Ash, we’re in trouble. Kriegs just sent me a message, telling us to go to sleep.”

“Why didn’t she send it to me?”

“She knew you would ignore it.”

“Probably. Night Wild.”

“Night Ash.”

 

The next morning at the team breakfast, the video is a topic of conversation with players joking that they are going to be asked to be Kasey’s roommate so she can sing them to sleep. Jill even jokingly suggests that perhaps Kasey should record some lullabies for the team.

The starting lineup has been announced and posted on the USWNT site and social media accounts. Kasey’s phone starts going nuts with notifications, so she turns it off, figuring if Kelley really needs to reach her, she will go through Ash or Alex.

 

She spends the remainder of the day exploring and taking pictures with teammates before heading back to the hotel to chill in advance of the game the next day. She turns her phone back on and her screen is full of notifications from social media. She decides to read some of the comments and finds that a good portion of them are bashing Jill for her incompetence and laughing at the decision to put a keeper as a forward. A few are sending Kasey well wishes and she likes them or comments a simple “Thank you”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Sexxy Wife: No clue what time it is there right now and didn’t want to wake you if you were sleeping. Imagine my surprise in finding out through Instagram posts that you are starting up front. Nice headshot by the way. I love you, Babe, please play safe and don’t get hurt. We’ll be watching. Anyways, Sweet dreams beautiful and see you in a couple of days. XOXO

Beautiful 1: It’s late here, can’t sleep, Ash is snoring! Was planning on telling you, but service is kinda spotty here in places and then my phone started to blow up so I turned it off for a bit. I love you too my sexy wife and I can’t wait to be home with you and Ky. XOXO

 

Kasey is finally able to fall asleep after doing some meditation. The next morning she and Ash get up and go about their regular game day routine, although it’s a bit different for Kasey as game time draws nearer. Arriving at the stadium, their uniforms are hanging up at waiting for them. Kasey’s hook draws a few looks from her teammates and a few pictures when they see the crisp white player uniform in place of the usual keeper get up. Kasey takes a picture herself and posts it to Instagram.

 

KaseyWild1

(Insert picture of uniform here)

I’ve never been a fan of all white kits until now. Can’t wait to hit the pitch today wearing the red, white and blue. Wish #5 was here with me.

#USWNT, #KaseyWild, #KaseyWildFanClub, #WildThing, #WildOne, #GameOn, #GoWild

Liked by uswnt, kelleyohara, alikrieger, ashlynharris24, kailensheridan, jens, tobinheath, christenpress and 50,000 others.

Kelleyohara wish I was there with you. Knock ‘em dead Wild Thing! #GoWild

Jens #GoWild

Alikrieger #GoWild

Tobinheath #GoWild

RachelCorsie14 #GoScotland 😊

        

Kasey’s phone starts buzzing immediately with notifications, she laughs when she sees Corsie’s comment on her post.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Dani: On dirait que vous profitez de votre séjour en Ecosse. N'oubliez pas de conserver votre voix, car vous aurez un concert à votre retour. (Looks like you are enjoying your stay in Scotland. Just remember to conserve your voice as you have a concert coming up when you get back.)

Dani: Bonne chance dans le jeu aujourd'hui. (Good luck in the game today.)

Kasey Wild: Merci, et je ne pourrais jamais oublier un concert que j'ai demandé. (Thank you, and I could never forget a concert that I begged for.)

 

Kasey puts her phone down hard on the bench, causing everyone to look at her.

“All good Wild?”

“Yeah, just label stuff.”

“I didn’t get you in trouble, did I?”

“N’ah, it’s all good Ash.”

 

“Hey Wild, you’re trending at the moment.”

“Awesome, so when I fall flat on my face during the game today everyone will know.”

“Today’s going to be a good day for you, I can feel it.”

“Thanks, Broon.”

 

The players head out for warmups and attempt to get acclimated to the chilly field temperature. Kasey is finding her hands are getting cold, so she decides to seek out one of the trainers in hopes of locating some gloves to wear. They track some down for her and she goes about the warmup with the players. She feels confident in her touches and is ready for the game to get started.

 

They head back in to get changed for the game and most of the players layer up including Kasey. She adjusts her uniform and then heads into the washroom to go through her visualizations and self-talk. As she walks back to the changing area Jill is giving the team their instructions. Jill let her know after breakfast what the expectations were for her today, mostly she hoped Kasey was able to generate some energy and opportunities for the team.

Back home in North Carolina, Kelley, Kylie, Allie and Karen are all getting comfy in front of the big screen TV, that Kelley bought and had installed without Kasey’s knowledge. Tiger curls up on Kylie’s lap and Buddy at her feet as the announcers go through the starting lineups for the teams.

 

It’s weird, seeing Kasey’s name and picture comes up as a forward rather than goalkeeper and the announcers make a point of choosing her as a player to watch during the game. Most of the pregame analysis revolves around Kasey, Alex’s chase to 100 goals and the constant shifting and changing of positions for the US players.

 

The teams, lineup and they walk on the field for the anthems. Kasey makes a point of spreading her hand out over her chest as the anthem plays, hoping the camera will zoom in and Kelley will get the message of the 5 over her heart. Kelley sees it on the screen and smiles, “Love you too Kase.”

 

The game begins and the Scots get several opportunities in the first 5 minutes of the game off of two back to back corners but come up empty-handed. The US starts to wake up 10 minutes into the game and Kasey gets more active in the game.

In the 15th minute she gets the ball and passes it ahead to Morgan on the left side, Alex cuts back towards the centre, leaving the ball for Kasey, but she is unable to get a clean strike away and knocks it wide of the goal. Then in the 28th minute Sonnett and her play a give a go, before she sends Crystal down the line, Crystal crosses the ball in but it’s clear away.

Kasey finds space down the line in the 39th minute and noticing Alex and Carli both making a run towards the box, lobs the ball towards them behind the defenders, Carli jumps and misses but Alex running in behind her connects on a one-timer and buries it in the back of the net. Kasey jumps and screams and she watches the ball hit the netting, Alex runs right over and hugs her. “Nice ball Wild.” “Thanks, Carl.”

Allie films Kelley as she cheers on Kasey, knocking a bowl of popcorn on the floor and sending Tiger flying out of the room.

As the game progresses Kasey confidence grows and she attempts to make more plays, cutting towards the centre, she passes the ball through the defenders, legs and just misses the connection with Lloyd on the other end.

 

TobinHeath @KaseyWild1, where’d you learn that move? Asking for a friend. #GoWild

  * KelleyMOHara @TobinHeath, I taught her everything I know. #GoWild
  * @KaseyWild1 @KelleyMOHara, that must have taken all of five minutes!! #GoWild
  * JenS @TobinHeath @KaseyWild1 @KelleyMOHara more like 6 but who’s counting. #GoWild



 

Towards the end of the half Kasey turns the ball over allowing Scotland a chance on goal but Ash comes up with the save. Kasey puts her hand up towards Ash to acknowledge her mistake and the keepers save.

They head into the half with the US holding a 1 – 0 lead, even though they have been badly outplayed by the opposition in the first half.

Scotland makes a bunch of substitutions to start the second half, including swapping their goalkeeper for a more experienced one. The US stands firm on their lineup and makes none. The game continues and in the 62nd minute Sonnett dishes off to Carli at the top of the box and Carli slots the ball right ahead of Kasey who is running into it, the player from Scotland grabs her and takes her down from behind earning a penalty kick for the US. Kasey wants badly to take it, but as the low man on the totem pole, she watches as Carli lines up for it.

Watching at home, Kelley knows exactly what is going through her wife’s mind at that moment and she doesn’t understand why they wouldn’t have let her take the shot either.

Carli strikes the ball, and there’s a loud thunk as it hits off the crossbar and bounces out of play. In the 77th minute, Carli springs Morgan, but she can only hit the netting at the side of the net. 3 minutes later and Ash is forced to come up with a big save to keep Scotland off the scoresheet.

Kasey keeps looking towards the sideline expecting to be subbed out at some point but her number doesn’t come up and fights through dead legs to finish out the game.

The final score ends up being 1 – 0 for the United States, Kasey draws the assist on the only goal and overall put in a good effort for not normally being an outfielder.

She congratulates Ash on the clean sheet, her teammates and the opposing players. She makes her way back to the US sideline and lays down on the field. When she looks up, Jill is looking down at her.

“Good game Wild.”

“Thanks, Coach, can I have my gloves back now?”

“Sure, you don’t want to stay out? You were one of our best players tonight.”

“N’ah I’m good.”

They both laugh. Carli comes over and puts her hand out to help Kasey get up. “I should have let you take the kick, I’m sorry.” “All good, we won that’s all that matters. Now can you help me to the ice bath, cause I’m not sure my legs will take me there.” “Sure, but let’s give your GPS tracker in first, I’m interested to see your stats for the game.” “Deal.”

Kasey goes through more recovery steps than usual knowing full well if she doesn’t her legs are going to be hurting something fierce later.

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

Beautiful 1: Not the best game or result. How do you think I played overall?  

Sexxy Wife: The team as a whole didn’t play very well. Overall, I think you played fairly well, you had a few positional miscues but that’s to be expected when you aren’t used to the formation. Your passes and crosses were decent and you made a couple of good runs. They should have let you take the PK though, cause you would have scored 😊 Not a bad game for a keeper. How are the legs feeling?

Beautiful 1: Thanks, legs are dead!! I’m in the big legs at the moment. We need to get some of these for home, can you order some?

Sexxy Wife: Yep, consider it done. Get home soon, I miss you! Tiger doesn’t like to cuddle. Talk soon beautiful, love you XOXO

Beautiful 1: Buddy will cuddle, but he also snores and takes over the bed. I’ll be home in a couple of days, I miss you guys so much. Love you XOXO

 


	110. Chapter 110

Kelley who is finally been cleared to drive picks up Kasey at the airport. Kasey walks over to her gimpy wife and gives her a hug and quick kiss on the lips.

“That wasn’t long enough Kase.”

“The sooner we get home, the sooner we don’t have to keep it PG.”

“Okay then, I’m going to start walking to the car, while you grab your bags.”

“Not far, I do all the work and I get stuck carrying my own bags.”

“C’ mon superstar, we have eyes on us here and Mom has supper waiting for us at home.”

“You make us sound like kids.”

“Aren’t we though?”

“Get going O’Hara, I’m right behind you.”

 

“Buddy no barking!”

“Mom!”

Kylie comes running and hugs her.

“Hey, Ky, did you miss me?”

“Always, Mom, but Mom-O did a pretty good job looking after me.”

“Good to hear, what about Grandma K?”

“Can she stay Mom? She’s a better cook than either of you.”

“I wish, but she’ll be heading home in a couple of days.”

 

“So, Kasey, what’s on your schedule for the next couple of weeks?”

“I have some vocal sessions, but other than that it’s time to chill until we leave for Ottawa.”

“How long are you going home for?”

“5 days, I have a mall appearance, radio interview and then the concert at Capital City to do. Kylie is excited to be able to spend time with her friends and Kelley, to be my #1 fan.”

“Always babe.” Kelley kisses her on the cheek.

“Allie will be around for the animals as her semester is almost over.”

“Is Demi doing the concert with you?”

“Not this one, they have a local group that won a TV show opening for me.”

“Cool.”

 

Kasey starts yawning.

“Kase, why don’t you go to bed, I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“Can you join me?”

 

“Go ahead Kel, Kylie and I will take Buddy out and head to bed soon.”

“Thanks, Mom, night Ky, love you.”

“Night Moms, love you.”

 

Two weeks later and the clan arrives at Ottawa International Airport, where they are picked up by a driver and delivered to their hotel, even though Kasey insisted they could stay with her Mom. The label sighted safety concerns as to why they would allow that to happen. Apparently, they also saw it fit to assign Kasey a bodyguard while she is in town.

Kasey goes about doing her appearances and is thankful to have the bodyguard as some of the fans try to get a bit closer to her than necessary during the autograph portion. It’s a tiring but necessary part of the job when she is done her face hurts from smiling and her eyes are spotty from the flashes.

The radio interview goes off without a hitch as it’s mostly scripted and approved by the label.

Friday comes and it’s time for the concert at Capital City. It was meant to be held in the auditorium of the college, but the demand for tickets was so high, they moved it to a theatre nearby. Kasey had asked for the concert as a way to give back to the college that helped launch her career, with the tickets being reserved for students and alumni of the college only. She is taking no money from the appearance as her portion of the fee is being distributed evenly between some local charities.

 

The opening act takes its place on stage.

Kasey gets changed into her first outfit of the evening and prepares herself for the show. The label has brought in backup singers and instrumentals for the show, the only song Kasey insists on doing completely acoustic is “Let It Be Me.”

 

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE:**

JenS: You look nervous.

Kasey looks at her phone and then towards the door, where Jen, Kelley and Kylie are standing.

Kasey and Jen hug, “How’d you get in here?”

“I may have made a call, there was no way I was missing this.”  

“I’m glad you did it’s been too long!”

“It’s only been a month Wild.”

“Yeah, but I missed your smartass remarks.”

 

What Kasey doesn’t know is that when she takes the stage all the players from her Championship team are in attendance, in the front row and wearing their jerseys. Jen is wearing hers underneath the hoodie she currently has on, and hopes Kasey doesn’t notice it. She has already passed Kelley a jersey for Kasey along with Kasey’s Captain armband that had been misplaced after the final and recently found in an equipment bag.

Everyone leaves Kasey as she is given the 10 minutes until show time notification. She follows a stagehand and makes her way backstage. The opening act finishes and the curtain is drawn to allow them to remove their stuff and for Kasey’s to be placed on the stage. She closes her eyes, takes some deep breaths and walks into the spotlight.

She is about to speak when the front row stands up showing their jerseys and support for their Captain. Jen signals Kasey to look to her side, where Kelley is standing with her jersey and armband. Kasey nods and makes her way off the stage long enough to swap her shirt for the familiar green #5 jersey and gets Kelley to slide the armband on before she returns to the stage.

The energy in the room feeds her and carries her through her first full performance. She seamlessly goes through the transitions from song to song and from one outfit to the next.

She has a chair brought out on stage and invites Kelley to join her when she sings “Let It Be Me.” Once the song is done, Kelley heads backstage and the instrumentals for Bad Bitch starts playing along with the smoke screen. Kasey ducks backstage and quickly sheds and changes her clothing into the more revealing attire chosen for this song. She is going to have some fun playing it up tonight and Ty Dolla $ign’s portion of the song will be background only and on the screen behind her. She walks through the smoke and the commotion starts as expected, her least favourite song to record has now become her favourite song to perform. Once the song is finished she makes her way off stage to cool down and change before coming out and singing her encore song.

She puts her Capital City jersey and armband back on and makes her way to centre stage, signalling for the music to stop playing so she can speak.

“I just want to take a moment and thank everyone for coming out this evening, you’ve been amazing. Now, I have one more song left to sing for you. It’s a song very close to my heart, so excuse me if I get a bit emotional singing it. It’s a song made famous by a close friend of mine Demi Lovato called “Warrior.” Demi and I recently recorded a duet of the song together which will be available for download very soon. I hope you enjoy it, Crusaders.”     

Kasey fights back tears as she finishes the song and her teammates join her on stage. The reality sets in that Ottawa is no longer her home. Her life is now with Kelley and Kylie in North Carolina being a Mom, wife, soccer player and singer. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that accepting a friend’s invitation for supper, could turn into so much more.    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading "Wild Thing" as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think of the story, characters and ending.


End file.
